Child of Silence
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Harry was sold to HYDRA when he was Five years old and was cellmates with Bucky Barnes. After Being freed from HYDRA Bucky wants to return to rescue Harry. What does the Future hold for the young wizard and is their really a Prophecy? Evil Dumbledore, finding Family, M for abuse and other Mature content.
1. Those Green Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 1 "Those green Eyes"**

Bucky was tired from the long flight after a successful mission. He missed the big battle in New York as well as Thor joining and Loki's reluctant joining of the Avengers. The All Father thought the best punishment for Loki was to help repair the mess he made by allowing the Titan Thanos to take control of his mind. Steve promised to give him all the details later. Right now he was looking forward to a hot shower and crawling into a nice clean bed with his lover.

"Welcome back Snow Man weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well I caught an earlier flight. Now, if you excuse me I need to shower before I can sleep for a week." The former HYDRA agent ignored the billionaire and continued on his way to his room.

"Mission went that bad?" Tony asked and received a glare for his question.

"What Mission ever goes according to plan?" before he could continue on his way two men came walking into the room drawing his attention.

"Brother, do not be so sour! I am sure that the Sorcerer Strange did not mean to forget you." a tall man with long blond hair wearing a blue tee-shirt a denim jacket and jeans smiled to the slightly shorter man with black shoulder length hair wearing a nice pressed suit all in black and black tie.

"Thor you are a trusting Buffoon. Every time we go to see that man I end up falling through space for what seems like an Eternity." Loki snapped at his elder brother, unaware they had an audience. His green eyes glowed with his irritation.

"Harry? No Impossible! You're dead." James shouted suddenly his mind was assaulted with memories that had been tightly suppressed.

"Buck!" Steve had just entered the penthouse when he saw his lover collapse screaming as if his head was about to explode. He rushed to his side unsure on how to help the tortured man.

"Loki go get the sorcerer I fear he has broke some spell upon him." Thor ordered as he went to help Steve restrain the man who was thrashing upon the floor.

"You maybe right I shall return, hopefully." And the God of mischief was gone in a blink of the eye.

"Jarvis call the team it's an emergency!"

"Already done sir. Dr Banner is bringing up a sedative."

"Good." Tony used his Iron Man gloved hands to hold Bucky's feet down, but the Super Soldier of Winter was a strong force to restrain.

"Hold him steady!" Bruce ran into with the syringe prep and ready.

"We got him just do it." Steve yelled. Banner wasted no time and injected the thrashing man in the neck it took but a minute to take affect but James was finally calm and fell into a deep sleep.

"What the hell happened?" Steve panted as he collapsed beside the sleeping man.

"I have no idea. He just got home we were just chatting when Point Break and Reindeer Games came in. He took one look at Loki and all hell broke loose." Tony said from his spot on the floor across from the Captain.

"He seems to have broken from a magical spell. My brother and I could feel the magic as it broke. The Sorcerer Strange should be able to tell us more about it when he has examined your friend." Thor explained as stood up from his spot.

"Indeed I shall. Sorry I took so long, I had to make sure Loki wasn't luring me here on false pretences." A tall figure said as he walked into the penthouse through an open portal.

"One of these days I will get even with you." Loki mumbled following the Doctor through the magical portal.

"Dr. Strange, can you please look over Bucky? We had to sedate him before ripped open his own skull." Steve asked. He was about to lift his lover up to the couch but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Leave him be I'll take it from here." With the wave of the sorcerer's hands the Winter Soldier was levitated into the air and held him there while a golden circle weaved around his body scanning him and stopping at his head. "Your friend had a powerful but incomplete Memory Charm placed upon him. Whoever had done it was powerful but inexperienced. I am repairing the damage. It looks as though the person who cast the charm did not want to really hurt him as there is no sealing spelling on the memory charm. Unfortunately when it broke the memories were overwhelming causing the hysteria you just saw. Right now I am combing through his memories as I repair them. An orb appeared before the group as if it were playing a movie on Fast forward. "And here is the caster now. It's… a child."

"A kid did that to him?" Tony exclaimed as they all stared at the image frozen on the orb. A small boy that looked to be six maybe seven with messy black hair and vivid green eyes the same shade and color of Loki. This child could easily pass for the son of the god of Mischief.

"The child is powerful but untrained. I believe he willed the memory block on your friend with the purpose of setting him free. Going through Mr. Barnes memories he met the boy during his time with HYDRA and became protective of him. Something happen before his last Mission that made the boy erase or more like alter Mr. Barnes memory of him. The child is likely still alive with the scientist of HYDRA." The Doctor moved Bucky to the couch to let him heal and awake naturally.

"You mean that kid is still with HYDRA?" Bruce asked in disbelief. "Didn't we destroy them?"

"No unfortunately. As much as I would like to wipe them off the face of this earth they are the balance for S.H.E.I.L.D. neither can have absolute control. Now, I know for a fact that HYDRA has a new leader named Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. The boy must be with him."

"We need Fury. He'll know where they are; getting the kid out has to be our top priority." Tony said are he was running a check on his suit to make sure it was battle ready.

"No need to shout I am already here. Jarvis sent me a report on what's been going on. We have had Von Strucker under surveillance, but there has been no report of a child seen on his property. He does have a Dr. List on his pay roll and the boy is most likely at their hidden lab, location unknown." Fury entered the penthouse with Pepper, Natasha and Colson bringing up the rear.

"I know where it is." A horse whisper replied.

"Bucky!" Steve sat on the couch where his lover was now sitting up. "I was worried."

"Sorry love, but I feel like I was hit by the hulk a few times." Barnes sighed. "No offense Banner."

"None taken." Bruce smiled.

"Anyways I know where List is. When that memory whammy was broke I remembered everything. Does anyone have an aspirin or vodka I can dull the pain with?"

"Here, we have plenty of Tylenol on hand for Tony's hangovers." Pepper smiled offering the Winter Soldier the pain relief pills with a tall glass of water.

"Hey I'm not that bad." The Iron man protested in offence.

"Thanks." Barnes took the medication and water gratefully.

"So Man of Winter care to tell us about the child that greatly resembles my brother?" Thor questioned taking a stance next to Loki.

"His name is Harry. That's what List said his name was. I am unsure if he has a last name. Anyways when I awaken from my frozen sleep, I was very angry and vulnerable with only one arm. I also didn't take to their conditioning to well. I fought them at every turn and refused to give them what they wanted. That was until they put Harry in my care. I had had a cell to myself for a long time the only thing on my mind was escape. One day List came to my cell with this small child that looked no more than two or three but in reality he was five years old. His throat was bandaged up, face was pale, he had messy black hair and his eyes were so green and sad it broke my heart."

_Flash Back_

"_This is your new Cellmate James. His name is Harry and he just turned five years old. I know that you both are going to be the best of friends. You don't have to worry about his crying at night or whining that he's hungry or any of those noisy sounds children make. I have solved that little problem." List smiled cruelly._

"_What… have you done to him?"_

"_I took the liberty of removing his voice box. It will make training him all the more easier. You see Harry has an interesting story. He can do what his former guardians called Freaky Magic. Can you believe it? We here at HYDRA haven't seen a wizard in almost Three hundred years. It will be wonderful to resume our experiments on him."_

"_You Monster! He's just a child!"_

"_A very special child, James. His magic only manifests when he is emotional. So there will a lot to experiment with to see how we can get him to use his powers." List looked gleeful at the anticipation of torturing the boy._

"_You won't lay a hand on him! I forbid it!" Barnes jumped to his feet ready to fight the doctor with his one arm heedless of the fact he lost the other._

"_You're not in the position to forbid anything James." The doctor sneered but looked the man over in thought. "However I think we can come up with some agreement that will suit us both."_

"_Leave the Boy alone and I'll do as you say."_

"_I can't agree to that but I can agree to light experimentation as long as you start working with your trainers. Also if you behave we will replace your arm. If we can't come to an agreement that I am sure I can get you a front row seat to his sessions of Magic."_

"_Fine! I'll agree, but light sessions only. He's a child and could die!"_

"_Oh I know how far to push his powers I am a doctor after all. Now I'll let you two get settled and I'll be back for you in the morning. Sleep well James. Good night Harry." List patted the boy on the shoulder and Harry flinched from the touch. Once the mad doctor left, James knelt before the child. _

"_I promise Harry I'll do everything I can to protect you. We are both prisoners here and once I find a way to escape I'm taking you with me okay?" Harry nodded his agreement and threw his arms around the man cried silent tears._

_End Flash Back_

"I went through the training trying to find a way for us to escape but had no luck. We took turns in healing one another from our training sessions. They alternated between his magic training and combat training. I was condition or at least that is what I lead them to believe. I also took advantage of their combat and weapons training anything that would help us escape. Then my first mission came up and I was brief on what I was supposed to do and that I was to take out you guys at one of the abandoned bases. I thought this would be my chance to secure a way out for me and Harry. It never happened. Harry couldn't talk so he couldn't tell me why he was terrified when I was returned to our cell that night; but he had a determined look on his face. The last I remember was a bright light and falling unconscious. When I awoke I had memories of List coming in to tell me that Harry had died and that there had been an accident during the combat training one of the instructors took it too far and snapped his neck. My mind was completely dead at the thought that I push all my feelings and memories of Harry to the back of my mind and gave in to their conditioning. I became their Winter Soldier with nothing else to live for."

"How awful." Pepper had tears streaming down her face Natasha wasn't much better as she sat so stiff as if trying to hold in her emotions physically. Bruce had to leave the room for the Hulk containment area because the big guy wasn't too happy about the torture of a defenseless child. Dr. Strange eyes were cold and calculating. Thor seemed to give off little sparks of electricity in suppressed anger. Loki was no better as magic vibrated around him. Tony was researching ways to track down List and the Base for proper retribution. Colson and Fury absorb all the information and were mentally setting mission parameters.

"This Mission will have to be a six man team, with Dr. Strange in charge. Barnes, are you up for the mission? You just got back from a mission; it's okay for you to sit this one out." Fury asked knowing that the man looked like hell but would volunteer to go anyways.

"I want to go, no I need to go. I promised Harry to protect him and I failed. I need to make it right beside he knows me he'll be scared of strangers even if they are trying to saved him."

"Then I'm coming as well you'll need someone to watch your back." Steve clapped a hand on his lover shoulder telling him that he was sticking by him no matter what.

"Good. Stark I want you to go gather all the Intel you can off their computers and everything pertaining to Harry you can download. Thor and Rogers would make a good distraction while Barnes Loki and Strange retrieve the kid and Stark disables their system." Fury ordered as Colson wrote down every word. "Strange and Loki can contain the boy's magic should it be come unstable. Romanoff I want you to stay here and wait for Barton then meet up with others should they need back up. This is HYDRA we are dealing with so be on guard."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Barnes where is this base?" Tony asked as he had Jarvis pull up a virtual map of the world on display for everyone to see.

"Its located at the base of The Owl Mountains a mountain range located in southwestern Poland. The range has a length of approximately 26 km and extends from Kłodzko Land to the historic Lower Silesian region. So it's secluded in the middle where it is heavily wooded and impossible to see from the air." Barnes stood at pointed to the base's location from what he last remembered.

"I'll head back to Headquarters and see what else I can find you guys gear up and leave ASAP." Fury turned on his heel and headed out.

"I'll meet you all there I have some research to do before meeting our young wizard." And with that Strange was gone.

"Come brother we must get ready I believe there will be quite the battle." Thor slapped his brother on the back nearly knocking the dark haired god on his face.

"Indeed. We'll meet you on that Flying contraption in twenty minutes." Loki straightened his suit and followed Thor out of the room.

"Pep."

"I know cover your meetings and get a room ready for Harry. I'll have a medic team standing by." Pepper already had her tablet and her nimble fingers danced across the screen.

"You're a life saver I promise to make it up to you."

"Just get that little boy out of there and kill the son of bitch that's keeping him there." The red head growled with fiery anger blazing in her eyes.

"We will Pep. You can count on us." Tony walked over to his best friend and gave her a hug trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

"Yeah, okay now go Harry is waiting for you." The red head gave her boss/friend a slight shove before heading down stairs to the Main office to coordinate with Happy on security and get ready for the boy's arrival.

"I'll head down to the Lab and get my suit you see you guys on the roof." Tony gave a mock salute and disappeared in another elevator.

"Hey Bucky you ok?"

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY! I can't believe I forgot about Harry. He's just a child and as powerful as he is, he still just a child, helpless and vulnerable. I failed him Steve. I promised I would escape and take him with me but instead I just left him there. What kind of Monster am I, to leave an eight year old boy there to be starved and tortured?"

"Hey, stop, you didn't know that he was still alive. Strange said the kid put you under a spell to forget him. He did it to save you. Something was probably going to go wrong and he wanted to protect you and set you free." Steve tried to reason but even then the reasons sounded so hallow. He would be forever grateful to Harry for saving Bucky but it shouldn't have come at the cost of the boy's life and freedom.

"Some how that is little comfort. Come on let's suit up I want to get him out of there as fast as possible."

"Sure. I'll always be here for you. Let's go get the kid."

XxXxXxXxXx

Something was bothering, the god of Mischief, as he sat in the back of the flying contraption, known as the Quinjet. A child that powerful was unheard of in Midgard. Mortals had limits; their Magical core could not handle such power as the Sorcerer was talking about at such a young age.

"I know what you are thinking brother. That child has to be of our world but how?" Thor took a seat next to Loki trying to think out the possibilities himself.

"Don't ponder on it too much brother you'll give yourself a head ache." Loki sighed ignoring the pouty face of the Thunder God. "I have thought upon the existence of this child and it might be of my own doing."

"How so brother? I have never heard of you on Midgard until recently." Thor was now interested in what had happen to his sibling during the years that he had been away.

"Like you I have traveled the realms but I did it in a more subtle way. I found these mortals amusing and easy to manipulate to my will. Over the centuries I kept returning to watch them and their discovery of magic and their building of civilizations. It was fascinating how the battle of light and dark, good and evil was a never ending cycle both neither truly winning and never truly losing. Anyways while here I did indulge in pleasures of the flesh. Oh don't look so surprised Thor I am not as virtuous as you are and I sate my urges as I please, but I never thought a child would come of it." Loki rolled his eyes seeing the look of shock on Thor's face.

"Why ever not, Loki? Is that not how children are created by the copulation between Male and Female?"

"True that is how one usually acquires a child. I never thought it would happen to me because, my saintly Brother, my tastes have always been drawn to the male persuasion. And unless they are Magical and have a barer gene in them I could not foresee it."

"Oh, OH! I never knew that about you, how come you have not told me until now? Do you not trust me?" Thor was hurt by the secrets kept from him by his own brother.

"I did not tell you for fear you would tell Father. Once when we were young I saw him sentence to death two sets lovers; two male and two females. The Females and the males married each other to hide themselves from their families. All four of them lived together but kept their true feelings for their real lovers behind closed doors. Well the families grew suspicious that there were no children brought to the unions and sought Father's help to find the truth. He used his magic to compel the truth from their lips. Father said they had made a mockery of our ways and that Asgard was for the growth of our people and children. Since they had no intention of following our ways they were ordered to death as traitors of Asgard. Since then I have hid myself and traveled the realms. Only Mother knows as she was the one who found me upset after the trial. She encouraged me to travel and be myself; that it wasn't who I was attracted to that made me who I was but being myself made her proud I was her son. So that's what I did, but I always came home to mother and stayed out of father's way and tried not to be within his notice." The God of Mischief sat back, daring not to look upon his brother's face to see the rejection he knew was there.

"Loki, I am sorry that Father has scared you into hiding yourself from the world, but I am your brother and not the world. You could never change my opinion of you because of who you might love. Never hide from me brother I will always stand by your side."

"Thank you, brother." Loki whispered as he was holding in the emotions that threaten to break through. Now was not the time to let them go as they had a mission to complete.

"Loki do you think this could be your child or your descendant? I only ask because if he is your child, Mother will want to come meet him, but I do not think Father will want him to come to Asgard."

"You are right about that but as to the child's parentage I am unsure. The last mortal I had laid with was powerful but I felt that he was of Asgard descent. I am unsure how many Midgard years it has been since I was here. The man was tall and slim built and his magic was familiar like that of home. I guess that is why I was attracted to him and him, me. My time with him was the longest I had ever spent in Midgard, almost a whole earth year. I cared for him and I believe he cared for me as well. He showed me his world and the magic they could do and I showed him some of my magic. I even showed him my true face, the face of my birth and he was unafraid of me. He knew the tales of the Frost Giants and still cared for me; never once did he think me a monster. If Father had not called me home for your coronation I might have settled on earth with the mortal."

"And that is why you didn't defend yourself from the accusations of you calling the frost giants to attack. You were protecting your mortal sehrid from Father's wrath; I am sorry Loki. Even though I did not know of your life on Earth I am sorry I was the cause of the loss of your happiness. My temper and banishment didn't help either. As Happy as I was to have you there I would have rather you stayed on Midgard being happy with your mortal sehrid. You're happiness is all I ever wanted for you." Thor could see the pain in his brother's face and that he was holding back that pain of the past.

"Happiness? I didn't think I was capable of being happy. Yes, I assume you are right. I became very bitter after father forbade my return to Midgard after my imprisonment and I was cleared of treason. He stepped up my training to be your keeper and adviser for when you take the throne for real since you proved you weren't ready for the crown. Mother was the one who keep me sane. Did you know she use a mind spell in to take the image of my mortal and had a miniature painting commissioned for me? I still have it tucked away so father will never find it. It is what has kept my darkness at bay."

"Have you tried to find him since returning to Earth?"

"Yes be he is gone as is his magic. I knew that there was little chance he would still be alive. Like I said I do not know how long it has been since time is different here. But think of it no longer brother we must concentrate the child and making sure we retrieve him with little to no injury. I would like it if the boy was unharmed in this endeavor but with these mortals that might be impossible." Loki huffed as he nodded to the rest of the team.

"True we can be a little rough around the edges but we try to be careful in the destruction we cause. I am sure the child will be alright."

"Destruction is right. Just make sure you keep the fighting outside I'll handle the inside." Loki stood up "We're getting close I can feel magic." suddenly he ran to the front of the Quinjet. "Land this thing now!"

"What is it Reindeer Game we still have twenty minutes ETA."

"Land now or we'll be dropped from the sky! They are using the boy's magic to short out all of your mortal contraptions!" Loki began channeling his magic into the jet to try and counter the magic attacking them.

"Stark he's right I am starting to lose power in engine two; ngines one and three are still holding but not for much longer." Rogers said as he strained to keep the jet in the air.

"I see that Capsicle. There is an open clearing by the river. Everyone buckle in this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Tony yelled as he and Rogers began their descent grazing over treetops trying to keep into the air until they reached the clearing. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

A/N: Okay not what I planned on doing when I sat down to my Laptop. This is my first Major Crossover. I got the idea stuck in my head and now have about two more chapter in rough draft. This is a AU story and will barely follow any set timeline or events in either Harry Potter or Avengers. I have read some cross over and while they are very well written they tend to take from either the movies or books too much for my tastes. it's almost a rewrite of Avengers with Harry Potter thrown in. So Please when criticizing my fiction please keep in mind I am trying not to Plagiarize the movies or the Books. this is Fun Fan Fiction and I don't own Marvel or Harry potter, just the plot bunnies running ramped in my head. thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	2. Reunited at Last

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 2 "Reunited at Last"**

"Well Harry, it looks like they survived. I am disappointed in you. We'll have to work on your powers later for now I shall send out the troops to take care of those Avengers. Come Harry, your power is needed for something else." Dr. List said before he guided the mute boy to the door.

Harry was exhausted. He had channeled so much magic in that shield and he felt drained. Normally he could take out planes and other technology without a problem, but he had to fight to bring that plane down. There was someone with magic on this plane that fought against his own. The Magic was familiar but that was impossible. His family was dead.

He remembered little of his life with his father and Step mother. Lily was a kind woman with long red hair and green eyes. His father was tall and thin with shaggy brown hair and round glasses over his hazel eyes. His father looked sad and would often stare at the night sky. He once asked his dad why he was sad. His father gave him a pained smile and said he missed Harry's other Daddy from the Stars. At the time he was too little to understand but instead just hugged his father trying to make the pain go away.

When the Dark Lord was defeated by an old wizard with a long white beard, he was taken to Lily's family. It seemed no one knew that he had another daddy because they believed him to be the son of Lily and he was forced on her sister who was the only family still alive. His step-aunt hated Magic. She kept him for a while before she found the doctor who paid for people with unique skills. He remembered the day Dr. List came to get him. His Uncle Vernon haggled with the man to get as much money as he could. Eventually he was pulled from cupboard and shoved into the waiting car.

He was frightened when he was brought to the place that looked like a hospital. He started to scream making things exploded as he tried to flee the scary looking people in masks that seemed to want to do him harm. But one of the masked men put a needle in his arm and he was suddenly asleep. When he awoke he was groggy and still tired but he wanted to be away from this place. He called out for help but not one sound came out of his mouth. He began to panic and the lights and machines started to flicker and buzz from his magic. That was when the Doctor had come in to tell him they took his voice and that this was his new home.

Harry cried silent tears but he was looked upon with disgust. He was told emotions would not be tolerated that he was here for the protection of mankind and that he would serve them to take down the evil of the world. Being only five Harry didn't understand what the man wanted all he wanted was to go home even if his Aunt hated him she wouldn't hurt him like this doctor had. As soon as he was well enough he was led to a cell where there was a man that looked to be in pain and hurt. The man had only one arm and seemed to hate the doctor if the glaring looks were anything to go by. They were introduced and he was used against the one armed man as a means to get him to do what the doctor wanted.

The man who he had come to know as Bucky became his friend and protected him the best he could especially when they began combat training trying to get his magic to react. There were times when they would take Bucky away and when he returned Harry could feel the struggle the man's mind would go through. They wanted him to hurt people and do 'Bad' things. Bucky was good and didn't want to do bad things. So Harry would use his magic to soothe Bucky so his head wouldn't hurt any more. This went on for years until the day came for Bucky's first mission. Harry had been in the lab under going test again and the Doctor talked with another man next to his bed thinking he had been asleep.

Flash back

"_I thought you said that the Winter Soldier Program would be ready by now? We've wasted time and money on him."_

"_Easy Baron. I will admit that he has taken longer in conditioning but physically he's ready. Even if the programming isn't complete we have his weakness right here. James will do anything to prevent harm to young Harry here. We will use him to keep James under tight control." Harry could hear the fake smile in the doctor's tone._

"_You better be right the Avengers are getting close to finding our agents among the SHIELD agents. We need to secure all HYDRA bases and Intel when Pierce screws up, like I know he will."_

"_All will be ready Baron you can count on me."_

End Flashback

When he was sent back to his cell he did the only thing he could to save and free his friend. Using his magic he forced the memories of himself to the back of Bucky's mind and gave him the fake memory of his death. The thought of the doctor making Bucky do bad things because of him was too much for him to bear. This way someone would free the man who had helped him all these years.

When Bucky didn't return Harry was worried that something bad had happen. He had been overjoyed when he learned that Bucky had been captured by the Avengers and that his friend was now free. He could endure knowing that he had done a good thing. He went through the training using magic to protect his mind while giving HYDRA the results they wanted. He figured that this was his life from now on; just a weapon to be taken out and used before being put away again. At least that was his life until now. The Avengers had breeched his shield and were heading here to destroy the base. He could hope that his death would be quick and he would soon join his father in the here after.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Is everyone okay?" Steve was the first to wake after that nasty landing.

"Yeah, Capsicle just tone it down until the ringing in my ears has stopped." Tony grouched.

"We are well back here." Thor's voice boomed.

"Speak for yourself brother, I will be bruised for days. The Man of Winter is still unconscious, though."

"Bucky?!" Steve was out of his seat and at his lover's side in an instant. "Come on wake up. It was just a bumpy landing."

"Liar you crashed." Barnes moaned as he came back to the waking world.

"Okay, I crashed but are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just going to have a killer headache but I can still fight."

"Glad you all could make it." The group turned to the new voice. "I was just out side the shield when you managed to break through. I followed through the opening you made in the shield before it sealed up again. I must say that the child is stronger than I have ever encountered before and given his blood line this boy might be more of a threat than HYDRA."

"What do you mean Strange? Harry is just a child that has been abused from a young age; he needs to be saved, he's not a threat." The former HYDRA agent was up, on his feet and in the Sorcerer's face.

"That might have been true if he had been raised by his wizard father and witch step-mother. Instead they were killed and he was left with his step-mother's sister then sold to Dr. List. This child has been condition to be their puppet. Greater men have broken under such conditions; I doubt there is anything left of 'Harry' in the boys mind to save." Strange voice was hard as he said his theories out loud. He didn't want to believe that the child was a threat but these were the facts and they needed to be prepared in case they needed to kill the boy for the safety of everyone around them and possibly the world.

"You said his blood line is powerful, what did you mean by that?" Thor asked knowing Loki was thinking the same thing but could not bring himself to ask.

"The Child, known as Harry Potter, is descended from Merlin the First Asgardian to come to earth Eons ago. His bloodline thinned out but his Great-grandson James Potter seemed to have his Asgard powers awakened and bore a son with magic so powerful it could be classified as Earth Splitting." stated Strange. He researched the Potter line all the way back to the first Magic user ever known on earth and the user wasn't even from earth. In the magical Family Tree it listed James as the barer but Father unknown. Whoever the father was had to be powerful to pass on such magic to the boy. It was dangerous to have an untrained magical with such power walking around.

"James…" a bare whisper came out unbidden by the god of Mischief. "He…"

"Loki, breathe, brother." Thro turn to seen his brother strain to keep it together. He could feel magic trying to escape in a pure emotional anguish. "That's it breathe in and out. Come on steady I am here for you brother by your side always." 

"I am calm now. Thank you Brother." Thor helped Loki to a seat to make sure he did not fall over.

"James, was the name of your mortal wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I did not think he was a barer. He showed no signs of being with child before I returned to Asgard. Had I known I would have ignored father's orders to return; I would have stayed here!" Loki ended his rant in a yell of anger. He had a son and his son was being held from him. He was angry and his glowing green eyes reflected his desire for vengeance.

"You're eyes are just like Harry's. They glow when he was emotional trying to make his magic work to his will. That's what made me remember him; it was your glowing eyes." Bucky said as he stared at the god before turning back to Strange. "He's not a threat he's a little boy that misses his family. He's been waiting for Loki for a long time."

"You hear that Strange the kid just wants his Daddy, nothing more. Even if they manage to condition him, we can help him break it because he'll have his daddy and his best friend Winter Frost over there to bring him home. So you can forget all those thoughts of elimination running through your head." Tony was up and facing off with the Sorcerer.

"Fine, let's get this over with. The child will need to be put in a deep sleep until we can evaluate his powers." The Former doctor knew he was out numbered and agreed to rescue the boy and hoped to Mother Magic that what they believed was true and this was just a little boy who wanted to come home and not destroy the world around him.

"Good now let's go get Harry from school; he'll be upset if we're late." Tony said as he put the face plate to his helmet down and opened the back of the Quinjet.

"We're still miles from the base and they know we're coming so be on the look out for HYDRA Death Squads." Barnes said leading the way to the base.

"Duly noted; I'll scout ahead." The Iron Man took flight but kept low with in the trees.

"I'll circle around to the back of the base and draw their attention. Steve Rogers signal me when you're in position." Thor took to the skies with the Mjolnir.

"They do know it will take us hours to get to them don't they?" Bucky asked watching the two flying off.

"Yes as kind and well meaning my brother may be he lacks a lot in the brain department. But once he is at the base I can teleport to his location." Loki sighed as they walked along the river.

"So Merlin was real, I thought he was a fairy tale." Steve asked.

"Yes, his real name was Frode meaning Clever and Wise. He was an old friend of my father's but had wanderlust about him. He traveled the Realms and the stars seeking knowledge to answer the questions every being since the beginning of time has asked. Anyways he eventually came to Midgard giving up his immortality because he had fallen in love. He sent word to Father that he would rather have a shorten life than a long life without his love and that was the last anyone had ever heard from him." Loki informed them as a teacher would during a lecture.

"So Harry's Great-Great-and-so-on-grandfather was an Asgard immigrant. Does that mean there are more on earth that we don't know about?" Barnes looked to the magic users for answers.

"No, Frode was the only one to leave Asgard permanently. The rest of them love being Father's sheep. The Warrior Three follow my brother around like lost puppies not to mention Lady Sif who is trying to become Queen via through my brother's pants. Then there is Mother who is happy to mother all who fall under her care. Do not think she is easily handled and meek. It is not our father that Thor got his strength and stubbornness from. Our mother is the only one who rules over the All Father." Loki shuttered as he remember when Odin accidentally broke Frigga's favorite vase during one of his heroic story tellings. He never knew his father could fly so far from one throw or how mad his mother could get until that day. She had summoned her own Magical Staff after tossing him from his throne through the window. She was shooting beams of magic at him until she hit him with a spell that turned the all powerful god in to a chicken. Then she gracefully walked out to the balcony where the all powerful god had landed and picked up said chicken. She then told him if he broke another of her things she would roast him and serve him for dinner. Frigga brought the Odin chicken back inside then left him on his throne still in chicken form before taking Loki and Thor out for cake by the lake. "Thor and I are the only ones to travel the realms now."

"So Harry could be Thor's kid?"

"No My brother favors females. He's too much like you, Son of Rogers too many morals; even if he did court a male he would be too virtuous to his tumble in to bed with them without a bonding. No I have no such Morals and I have many times dabbled here in Midgard but I did end up caring for James son of Potter. I stayed almost a whole Earth year before being called back to Asgard. Harry could only be my child."

"Are you thinking of taking the child back to Asgard once we rescue him." Strange asked intrigued by the information the god was giving them

"No, I am not. All Father will not welcome him due to the circumstances concerning his birth. Harry will be safer here until such time when Thor ascends the throne. I will raise him somewhere safe here on earth." Loki felt his heart ache at the thought of rejection from his father. "Well enough of this heart to heart my brother has reached the base. I will take the Man of Winter I can assume you will follow with the good captain, doctor."

"Lead the way." Strange watched as the Norse God place his hand on Barnes shoulder and disappear. He followed suit with Steve and landed next to other three members of their team.

"What took you guys so long?" a voice from above called to them.

"Well Stark it took awhile for my brother to stand still long enough for me to get a lock on his location. Now what have you two been doing?" Loki glared as the Man of Iron landed before them

"Well Reindeer Games, we took out the Death Squad before reaching the base. Jarvis has hacked his way into their system keeping them unaware of us out here; he also has given me a map on how we can sneak in while Sparkles and Capsicle draws their attention."

"Good let's get Harry and take this sucker down." Bucky was up and rearing for a fight.

"Good luck Brother, bring my nephew home safely. Let us go Son of Rogers!" Twirling the Mjolnir the God of Thunder shot into the air.

"See you back at the Quinjet and stay safe." Steve nodded to Bucky before running off to joining Thor.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Tony smirked before putting his face plate back on and waved them to their point of entry.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Now Harry, I don't want to be disappointed again. You are to keep the intruders out." List stood watching the mute boy nod his acceptance. "Good you stay here with these men and once you have killed the intruders then they will bring you back to your cell. If you are good then we will skip your testing for today and tomorrow. Sergeant, I am sure Harry will be enough to handle our guest, but you know what to do if he misses one."

"Yes sir. You can count on us."

"Good I'll be in the Labs when you're done." List left Harry in the care of the troops and went about his day as if being invaded was part of the daily routine.

"You think this kid is ready he's still in training." One of the soldiers asked the team leader.

"His combat skills are still a bit weak but he has his other tools at hand. Here they come remember if they try to get away shoot them."

Iron Man blasted the door off its hinges and walked through to see the door floating in mid air before being tossed aside. There before him with a small army at his back was the boy they were after.

"Hey, kid I'm the good guy." He had but a second to dodge the spell circle coming towards him. "Not Cool, I'm the hero here."

"Move Stark!" Strange shouted as he countered the boy's magic with his own. There was something off with the boy. The spells weren't as strong as he encountered at the shield also the boy looked to be forcing his magic out. "Harry, I suggest you stop before you hurt yourself."

Another Magic circle went flying at them but Strange again cancelled it out. Harry began to pant as he wiped sweat from him forehead. He was using too much magic but he couldn't stop now. He had to keep going or they would do more tests on him.

"Come on you Brat, Dr. List does not like Failure." The Leader said.

"Such a big man; having a little kid fight his battles." Tony blasted the annoying man off his feet. Then he had to dodge the bullets flying his way.

"Harry listen to me your magic core is near empty. Stop before you die." The sorcerer shouted as he continued to battle the child's spells. He could see Harry wasn't going to last much longer and the boy was silently crying as he continued to hurl spells at them. "Stark finish off these men he won't stop until they're gone."

"Working on it! Yo, Frost, Reindeer, we could use a little back up here."

"We're almost to you but they keep coming at us like cockroaches." Bucky called out through the com.

"Hurry up Harry isn't going to last much longer." Tony said as he took out another soldier. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and Loki appeared with Buck by his side and neither was looking happy. The god began taking out Soldiers left and right.

"Man of Winter, my son knows you. Call him to his senses before he kills himself from Magical depletion!"

"Right." Barnes ran to the other side of the room dodging bullets before Stepping in between the boy and the sorcerer. "Harry Stop it's me Bucky! Remember we were roommates? I showed you how to whistle like a bird?"

Harry was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking as he held unreleased spells in his hands. He was ready to drop but he managed to mouth one Word. 'Bucky?'

"That's right bud I'm here to bring you home. I found someone you've been waiting a long time to see. Just relax and we can get out of here." Barnes inched slowly towards the boy as not frighten him. "That's it buddy let go of the magic now I got you you're safe."

'Bucky' Harry mouthed again before collapsing in the man's arms.

"No worries I got you buddy. I'm keeping my promise and getting you the hell out of here." The Winter Soldier lifted the all too light frame into his arms before joining the other three men who just finished clearing the room.

"Sorcerer, take my son and the Man of Winter back to the Flying thing; Stark and I will finish here."

"_**All shields are down sir."**_

"Jarvis says all the shields are down now. Those bastards, they were using the kid to power all their defenses." Tony snarled.

"Well not any more, let's go doc." Bucky began walking away, through the newly opened portal.

"Please do hurry Stark the boy needs medical attention right away." said Strange before following others through the portal.

"You heard the man keep them busy while I strip them of all there secrets." Tony said as he and Loki plowed their way to the main computers.

"Oh dear Harry wasn't good enough to take you out. I guess that just means more endurance training." Dr. Lists looked up from his screen to see the two Avengers taking out his security.

"**You** will never touch my son again, you weak pathetic mortal." Loki grabbed the portly man by the neck holding him up two feet off the ground.

"It is never wise to anger a god. But then again the agents of HYDRA have never been that smart." Tony quipped as he placed his hand on the server and had Jarvis downloading every piece of data they could find.

"God?" Choked out List.

"Oh, did we forget to introduce ourselves? I'm Iron Man and this is Loki Norse God of Mischief and Magic. The kid, Harry, who you have been using as a Human Battery for this place is his son. Daddy here is going to teach you some manners while I take away all your toys for bad behavior." Tony smiled as he watch the angered god toss the scientist across the room before using spell after spell of extreme torture on the man.

"_**Download complete sir."**_

"Thank you Jarvis. Hey Reindeer Games don't kill him we need something to turn in to SHIELD, along with all the gold nuggets I just got from this brain of a computer."

"He almost killed my son! Why should I leave it to mortal justice; when he attacked an Asgardian child? The Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim!" Loki stood over the quivering mass that was Dr. List. Stark could see murder in the God's eyes he had to tread carefully something he had very little experience with.

"Hey Loki," he said softly trying not rile the god further. "I know you want him dead, hell I want the man dead, but that's not how it works down here in the realm of mere mortals. We're the good guys, yes we beat up the bad guys but we don't kill them if we can help it. He's defenseless and if you kill him like that the law will see you no better than the bastard that hurt your kid. Also if you kill him you will be sent back to Asgard and without Harry. They will see to it he is given to someone who isn't a cold blooded killer. Who do you think will raise him then to fulfill his role as prince? Thor? Point Break has a lot of things going for him but brains, is not one of them." Tony was trying to come up with anything to get through to the angry god and he was quickly running out of ideas. Then by some miracle the glowing fist came down and Loki's shoulders sagged.

"You are right; my brother is more strength then smarts. He would train my son to be a warrior with little though of education on how to lead our people." Loki walked over and gripped the man by the collar of his shirt bringing him up to eye level. "Be thankful my son will live, had he not you would burn in the flames of my Vengeance."

Loki tossed the man to Tony and walked away. His son was waiting for him.

"Well List you've got a date with SHIELD be thankful the other Avengers were too busy or there would be nothing left of you for SHIELD to question. Come on Dough Boy I don't want to carry your fat ass."

"_Language."_

"Of all the things going on that is what he responds to. Where were you when Loki was about to go all God like and about to smite the Bastard?"

"_You had it under control. Thor and I just finished with the clean up out here. Nat is bringing in SHIELD to take them for debriefing and imprisonment."_

"Okay, I got the good doctor here and all their files regarding Harry. Jack Frost and Strange took the boy to the Quinjet; Loki is probably with them. My E.T.A is ten minutes."

"_Alright see you soon."_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Banner, have the med units ready for when we arrive."

"_Alright what are we looking at?_"

"I don't know where to the start, but dehydration and starvation is on the top of the list. Harry is almost ten years old but looks to be around six or seven. He has been under extreme experimentation and training." Bucky said as he was on a screen with the in tower doctor of the avengers.

"_Okay, I'll have to have x-ray, CTI's, MRIs and any other test I can think of."_

"I advise you to keep the boy sedated until you finished your examinations are over. He has powerful magic and will likely short out all your devices if he were to wake in a panic." added Strange. "His blood pressure is extremely low and is having slow reflex reactions probably due to exhaustion but also lack of nutrition."

"_So noted. We'll have everything ready for your return. Tower out."_ Banner cut connection as it seemed he had to get his anger under control again.

"Well I can see the green guy is not happy with what happened to Harry. I just hope he doesn't interfere with Banner while he's treating Harry."

"I'm sure Banner will have it under control by the time were arrive. Now Harry is extremely depleted in health as well as magic. It will take days to get his magic core back to normal levels. Stark says that the boy was powering the shield constantly and without rest it could damage his magic permanent. I'll have to wait and see how much damage was done and if it is reversible." Strange walked back to the medi bed where he had the boy under a magical dome keeping Harry asleep and his injures under stasis.

"How is he?" a bright green light filled the room before disappearing revealing a worried Loki.

"He's fine, for now we have him in a suspended animation until doctor Banner can treat his body and then we can tend to his magic." answered Strange while he continued to monitor the child's magic core.

"Heads up, Steve and Thor are finishing up with the Base troops and Tony is meeting up with them; Natasha and Barton just arrived with SHIELD agents at the base. With the shield down Jarvis is going to pilot us to the base and pick them up."

"Thank you Man of Winter, the sooner we are gone from this place the better." Loki settled in the seat next to his sleeping son to await the others return.

A/N: I wasn't planning to release this chapter so soon but I have never had so many reads or Favs within the first twenty fours when Posting a story. It made me so Happy I wanted to give the Fans another chapter. I'm still working on chapter three so it won't be out as quickly. I try to have as close to Five thousands words when posting to give my readers a good read. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	3. Doctor, Doctor, and Director

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 3 "Doctor, Doctor, and Director" **

"Jarvis how long until Tony gets here?"

"**He will arrive in one hour. The Quinjet has yet to enter our air space."** The AI informed Pepper as she walked purposefully through stark tower.

"Alright, I covered the most important meetings and rescheduled the others. Has the new bed arrived yet?"

"**Yes and was assembled this afternoon. The clothes you ordered have also arrived and have been placed in Master Harry's room for your inspection."**

"Thank you Jarvis. Please order food for the team and order some soup for Harry when he wakes. With what Bruce has informed me he'll be on a liquid diet for a while."

"**Of course Ms. Potts."**

"On top of things as usual Ms Potts, I wish my staff was half as competent as you are." A voice said making Pepper jump in her heels.

"Director Fury, will you stop popping up without notice, I think we'll all live longer with out risk of heart attack." The Red head said as she continued to Harry's room with Fury falling in step behind her.

"Now where's the fun of that? As my brother's former teacher use to say 'Constant Vigilance' got to make sure you all are on your toes. My Brother is actually why I'm here. He is like Harry and had a bit more information on the boy's family." Nick stopped inside the door way of the child's room and watched Pepper inspect the clothes lying on the bed.

"Your brother is a sorcerer? Like Doctor Strange?"

"No, I don't think any one is like Strange. My brother, Kingsley, is a wizard they have their own world and government hidden from us non-magicals. We keep tabs on one another making sure one isn't a threat to the other. He was able to get me records of Harry's time with birth Parents before being placed in the care of his non-magical aunt and her family. Turns out they had their own form of HYDRA to deal with called Death Eaters. The boy's family was targeted; Mother and Father were killed and Harry was the only survivor."

"How awful, are these Death Eaters still a threat?" Pepper looked to Fury in horror.

"Most of them were rounded up when their leader was killed but there were some that escaped. Since all this happened in England I don't see any danger to him here. That being said to keep the child safe it will be paramount that he be kept from the press and away from the public eye where the Avengers are concerned."

"I understand but I doubt that will be possible as they are well recognized figures. Harry is not just some kid; he will be the Avenger's adopted son."

"Exactly, he'll be the perfect pawn to take for a play against the Avengers."

"Nick, why are you telling me all this? I already knew most of what is going to be involved with taking in this child but you are willingly telling me things that I am sure are in top secret redacted files." The CEO stared at the man before shrewdly.

"Because, despite being a civilian, you, Virginia Potts, are the brains and Mother of the Avengers. You have more control over them than I ever had, and they listen to you, Hell even Coulson has trouble reining them in. Even though Coulson is one of my best trained Agents with complete emotional control he still fears you as well."

"Yeah well I've taking care of a man-child like Tony Stark for years; it gives me the experience to handle the children. Natasha is probably the only one with smarts as well as manners." Pepper huff and crossed her arms. "I take it that your brother suspects that this Death Eaters group is not really gone. What does this have to do with Harry?"

"The Group is about as gone as HYDRA. With the removal of one leader a new leader pops up but this group has Magic on their side. They are looking to bring their old leader back from the dead or at least back to human form. Kings said that there are inconsistencies with what happen that night the Potters died. The leader by the name of Voldemort was reportedly defeated by Harry at 15 months old but there was no body so they believe he's still out there. My Brother is part of a group that works outside their government to capture and put away the Dead Eaters kind of like the Avengers. Well the leader of the group believes that Harry can defeat Voldemort if he rises again."

"That is insane! He's a little boy!"

"I don't buy it, neither does Kingsley. There were too many questions about that night and a lot of injustices performed during the chaos. During the clean up of that war the Leader of the Light left Harry on the doorstep of his Aunt's house with a note to keep him safe. She kept him until he was five before selling him to HYDRA. My brother is looking for more information but all he is finding is more questions. We don't like questions more importantly unanswered questions."

"No kidding. So what, they all expect him to go off and kill this Dark wizard once he returns to England?"

"In a nut shell yeah. He's their Savior and to them their only hope. Things aren't adding up and all the propaganda is pushing the idea that Harry will win the war for them. No one thinks for themselves over there."

"While we wait for your brother to come through with more information, we first need to get Harry home and well. Then I want someone from that world come and teach me everything I need to know about their laws and justice system because I'll be damn if I let a little boy be turned into a Weapon of Mass Destruction to win their war."

"Agreed Ms. Potts. I told Kings to send some over they will be here next week." Fury smiled before turning on his heel and heading out the door. "If you ever get tired of Stark's bullshit SHIELD would be glad to have you."

"No thanks. I get paid more here!" she shouted after the director then returned to the task at hand. Everything needed to be perfect and ready for when Harry arrives. "Jarvis you get all that?"

"**Of Course Ms Potts."** The AI replied.

"Good, I'll need to replay it for the others once Harry is settled and asleep no need for him to get overwhelmed with this nonsense."

"**I understand. The Quinjet is making its final approach and will be land in twenty minutes."**

"Perfect, I'll be done by then. Tell Bruce they are on their way and to meet them with the med team and a gurney." Pepper hung up the clothes and filled the dresser drawer before picking out soft red pajamas to take to the medical ward for when Harry arrived. Before leaving the room on impulse she grabbed the soft snowy owl plush that had been lying on the bed. She smiled looking at the toy in her hand "Every child needs a comfort cuddly."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Now, approaching Avenger/Stark Tower please put your seats in the upright positions and buckled. Please remain seated until the Quinjet has come to a full and complete stop. Thank you for flying Air Avenger."

"I don't know how no one has killed him yet for the shear annoyance of his existence." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Many have tried Reindeer Games but I am too smart and good looking for them to succeed." Tony smirked as he completed the landing of the Quinjet. He pressed the button opening the back of the jet to find Bruce and the med team waiting for them.

"Dr. Banner, I have had the child under stasis so he is currently stable but I think it would be best to get him inside before I remove it to lessen the chance of him going into shock." Strange greeted then magically moved Harry from the bed to the gurney. "Also we are going to need a DNA test on the boy to be compared with Loki's."

"Are you telling me that they are possibly related?" Bruce asked looking to the Norse God and the unconscious boy.

"More than a possibility good doctor; his Magic is that of Asgard but we want to be certain of his parentage. I also have a sample to compare his blood with. I have a lock of hair from my former lover and I believe that Harry is our child." Loki voice was thick with suppressed emotion. He removed the locket from his neck and undid the charms that kept it sealed before handing it to the doctor.

"I'll have results within an hour." Bruce said solemnly.

In minutes Harry was hooked up to every machine possible and out of stasis. The team worked to keep the boy from going into shock but the stress the boy had been put through it wasn't long before he was seizing and going into cardiac arrest. Both Dr. Strange and Dr. Banner worked to get Harry's heart going again. Thor was physically holding his brother in place as Loki wanted to tear into the room and do anything to keep his son from dying. The two gods watched the med team work through the glass window and prayed for some kind of miracle. They were soon joined by James and Pepper who stood by them in silent support. Tony couldn't handle seeing the child fight for his life so he locked himself down in the workshop working on the next upgrade of the Iron Man suit to keep his mind distracted from possible outcomes of Harry's healing.

"How is he?" Natasha asked. She and Clint just got back from taking the HYDRA agents to the new SHIELD headquarters and filling out paper work. Dr List was unconscious from falling down the Quinjet ramp. The two assassins felt no guilt as the prisoner got another head injury from his tumble.

"They have been working on him for four hours now, and his heart has stopped twice. They are treating him with both medicine and magic. Thor is barely able to hold Loki back from rushing in there every time something starts to go wrong. Tony has locked himself in the workshop and Steve is down stairs going through who knows how many punching bags. I have his room ready for when he is released from the Medbay. I picked out these pajamas for him but they said they would be in the way right now. We have to wait until he's out of danger." Pepper's voice went from strong to holding back a sob. Natasha took Pepper in her arms and let the other woman cry out her frustration.

"Fury said he'll probably be busy with interrogations for the next couple of days and said that you'd fill us in on what's going on with Harry. But I don't think watching Harry being worked on is helping you Potts; go to the common room with Nat here. Give yourself time to steady your nerves." Clint said gently walking up to the two red heads.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Pepper sniffled letting Natasha lead her away from the Medbay.

"Come let's get you some tea." Natasha coaxed as they got into the elevator.

Clint walked over to where the other three men were standing. All of them were wearing grim expressions. "Barnes when was the last time you slept man, you look like a raccoon."

"Thanks probably three or four days. I can't sleep now though I got to make sure Harry's okay." James said leaning back against the wall. All the adrenalin had left his body and the wall was the only thing holding him up at the moment. Clint took a spot next to the Winter Soldier and crossed his arms watching the Doctors work their magic on the boy.

"So what happened out there? Tony didn't tell us much when we arrived basically told us we were on clean up duty."

"They turn him into a human battery. His magic fueled the shield and defenses. Then once we made it through they forced him to use his magic against us. His magic was drained until it almost killed him. I managed to get him to stop fighting us but by then he was completely exhausted. He passed out right into my arms. Two years since I left HYDRA and this is what they did to him." James growled as he blamed himself for Harry's condition.

"It's not your fault Barnes. The kid made you think he was dead. I know that sounds like an excuse but that's what happened. It was no way your fault. You got him out of there as soon as you could you should be proud of that. You were able to get him to stop using magic and it saved his life. We just need to let the doctors get him back to normal." Clint reassured the tormented man. He was a father of three and knew that it was hard not to feel guilty when there was nothing you could do to protect your child whether they were of your blood or not. Just then the door open and a tired Banner greeted the waiting men.

"It was touch and go for awhile but Harry is going to be fine. Stephen is going to take Harry to recovery and put him in a Magical Healing Dome so he can replenish his magical core. Harry will likely be asleep for a week maybe two depending on how long it takes his magic core to recover." Bruce could see the instant relief of all the men standing before him. "Now that he is stable and resting I'll get started on the DNA test."

Loki nodded in agreement before asking "When will we be allowed to sit with him?"

"Give it another hour before you go in; give his body time to recover from the trauma of surgery."

"Come brother you need your rest you have used a lot magic recently. You must rest to replenish your magic core as well." Thor said trying to coax Loki away from the healing chamber.

"Listen to Thor. Rest now because you'll be of no help to Harry when he wakes if you are too tired to help and your magic is exhausted as well." Bruce encouraged.

"Fine I shall retire to my sleeping chambers. Jarvis please notify me should Harry wake before I do. I don't care what hour it is."

"**It will be done Prince Loki."** The AI promised. Thor then led his brother back up to the Avenger's Quarters.

"Ok Banner, what is it that you are not telling the God of Lies and The God of Thunder who will smite us without a second thought." Clint asked surprising both Banner and Barnes. "I can read your micro expressions. I believe that if Loki hadn't been so distracted with worry over Harry he would have called you out on them as well."

"They messed the boy up. They butchered his throat badly; the scar tissue is quite dense it could explain some reasons of why he's so small. Harry would have a hard time swallowing solid foods. We had to operate and remove the excess scar tissue hopefully that will help him swallow easier. Stephen healed Harry's throat to lessen the trauma but it will be tender for the next month or so. The bones were another problem in the arms and legs; we had to break them and to reset them properly there was no other way. They didn't give him proper medical care when he was injured and healed improperly. I think what's worst is that the lightning bolt scar was carved in his forehead by magic. At first Stephen thought it my have been a dark curse and did all kinds of spells on it trying reveal the dark magic behind it. He found nothing it was mild cutting curse used by healers for surgery. So the damn thing is nothing more than a cosmetic scar; with a permanence charm sealed into it when he was no more than a year old."

"What kind of monster does that to a child?" James raged.

"Someone who has dark plans for the boy." The three men turned to the haggard looking Sorcerer who was walking up to them. "The wizard who did this to Harry was powerful. They also put a block on the boy's magic but that broke two years ago when he pushed hard to put that memory charm on you. Once the block was gone him Magic would have tripled in size and I believe that's when HYDRA began to exploit his powers having him power the defenses and shields. We've done all we could to heal him but full recovery is months away. The only thing we're not able to repair was his voice box. Even with magic there was no way to re-grow it has been too long his body doesn't remember having one anymore. When he's well enough I think it would best to teach him sign language."

"Then I guess I'll be his new best friend until you all learn American Sign Language." Clint smiled. "Growing up I had damaged done to my hearing; I learned ASL and I can read lips perfectly. SHIELD repaired my hearing but I keep in practice with Nat; it's very useful during missions."

"Well that's a start. I need to go and replenish my own Magical Core. I have monitoring charms on him and will be here if he becomes in danger."

"Thanks again Doc I don't know how I can repay you but I will." James sighed holding out a hand to the sorcerer.

"You don't need to repay me and I'm sorry I doubted you. Harry is just as you said; he's tired, lonely, and just wants human comfort." Strange took the offered hand and shook it offering an apology of his own. It looked as if this child would bring the team closer together.

XxXxXxXxXx

No one got much sleep that night with little Harry in a healing coma. They decided to leave briefings for the morning with roughly a full team assembled. The next morning Clint was on kitchen duty and he went to the fail safe of pancakes and in large quantities as Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce could really pack away the food. He had Nat's coffee pour and waiting as she stumbled into the kitchen. She was followed soon by a well groomed Pepper Potts.

"Thank you for the coffee Clint." Pepper smiled taking an offered mug. "Is anyone else awake?"

"No but they should be up soon. Loki got up around midnight has been sitting next to Harry since then, so I don't think he'll be joining us any time soon."

"Coulson will be here later this morning to go over anything they found out from the interrogations. List will be the last to be questioned as he is healing from his many injuries." Natasha smirked as she made herself a bagel. "Fury says he'll be here in three days. He said something about personally tracking down information."

"So I guess that means we have a few days Vae-Kay, until he gets back." Clint said putting another stack of pancakes in the oven to keep warm.

"Well, I will be working from here until I know Harry is up and better. I can do paper work and video conferences from here. Maybe I can bully Tony into doing one or two of them." Pepper smiled over the rim of her coffee mug.

"I don't think anyone is leaving the tower anytime soon." A groggy sleep laced voice stated as it came into the room.

"Morning Bruce. I brewed the tea extra strong." Clint offered a mug to the doctor.

"Thanks. Jarvis informed me there has been no change with Harry's condition but I'm going to go look in on him after breakfast."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BUFFOON! I SWEAR I WILL TURN YOU IN TO A DOG IF YOU DON'T STOP CARRYING ME AROUND LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES!"

"I will set you down once we are seated at the breakfast feast." Thor stated carrying his brother over his shoulder. Normally he would be worried as Loki's magic was strong but since his brother had not slept much last night he wasn't worried. Loki's spells were not as strong when he lacked sleep.

"This is humiliating." Loki growled as he was sat down on the Bar stool in front of a stack of pancakes. "After this I am going back to Harry."

"Brother you need sleep. The sorcerer said young Harry will be asleep for at least a week. There is no need to deprive yourself of food and rest; we all can take turns sitting with him if it will make you feel better."

"Thor is right all of us need to be at our best for when he wakes. He's going to be scared if he wakes up and all of us look like Zombies from the 'Walking Dead'." Clint agreed pouring the gods some coffee. Then he pointed to the figure stumbling into the room. "Would you want to wake up to that?"

"Point taken." Loki agreed before beginning to eat.

"What? What'd I miss?" Yawned a very messy looking Tony Stark with dark circles under his eyes and a wrench imprinted on his cheek. His clothes were slightly ripped and grease stains splattered his shirt and on his hands.

"Tony go and clean up, you are not allowed to have any food looking like that." Pepper scolded.

"Awe come on I just woke up; at least give me some coffee at least."

"No, you walking grease Monkey. I swear you should just put a bed in your workshop you sleep there more than your own room. Now go wash up or I'll have Clint give your pancakes to Steve."

"You are a cruel, cruel woman. Fine I'll go, but you had better not give my food to Capsicle." Tony huffed stalking off to the shower by passing the two soldiers entering the kitchen.

"Morning everyone, what's wrong with Tony?"

"Morning Steve, James, don't worry about Stark he woke up on the wrong side of the tool bench. Anyways Coulson will be here soon and everyone will be briefed on Harry and HYDRA." Natasha informed them watching the men dive into their breakfast with gusto. Loki and Bruce seemed to be the only ones with a sense of decorum as they ate slow and neatly.

"How is Harry doing?" James asked solemnly.

"So far he's doing as well as can be expected. Dr. Strange's Healing Dome is still activated and keeping Harry asleep while his Magic core replenishes and his injuries heal. I checked on him this morning but I'll check on his vitals after the debriefing." Bruce explained.

"Well before Phil gets here I believe you all need to see the conversation I had with Nick yesterday before you guys got home with Harry." Pepper stated as she drizzled a little honey on her fruit and yogurt.

"Then someone had better have saved me some pancakes! I am not meeting with Agent on an empty Stomach." Tony grouched now taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Clint snorted in amusement pulling out a plate of pancakes from the warm oven and setting it before the inventor.

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chitchat with Loki staying unusually silent. The group then piled into the Common room in front of the big movie screen. Pepper asked Jarvis to replay her meeting with Fury for the group. All of them watched with varied expressions. Loki's magic was crackling at the news of James death and the theft then selling of his son. His magic suddenly stopped as soon as he felt a calloused hand grip his. It took the god by surprise, so he looked to the owner of said hand. It was the mortal Man of Iron holding his hand but paying him no mind as his attention was glued to the screen. How did he shut off his magic? Then he remembered that thing in his chest was somehow resistant to his magic. For some strange reason Stark felt the need to calm his magic, instead of making a quip abut his lack of control. Maybe just this once he will allow this closeness if only to stabilize his magic. He wouldn't want his magic to blackout the tower Harry was healing and needed this human technology.

"Can't they leave Harry alone? He's just a boy, not a weapon of mass destruction." James snarled after the video ended.

"Bucky's right, first HYDRA uses Harry and now these wizards want to use him to kill some Dark Lord. Do we even know if this so called prophecy is even real?" Steve questioned.

"Well I know one thing, well actually I know a lot of things but the first and most important is Harry is not going back to England." Tony declared ignoring the fact he and the god beside him were still holding hands. He turned his head to his CEO and smiled. "Secondly Pepper, when Harry wakes up can we have Ice Cream for dinner?"

Everyone left out a laugh. The tension that was held in the room was broke by Tony's bad joke. The Billionaire thought Fury had it right that Pepper was more like their Mother/ Nanny keeping them in line and out of serious trouble in between missions. He was just going to Capitalize on the joke until it became a danger to his health and Pepper really did kill him with her lethal yet fashionable Stiletto shoes.

"No, Tony you can not have Ice Cream for Dinner. Harry on the other hand can as it is soft and cool for his healing throat. Anymore sweets and you won't be able to fit in your suit." The red head shook her head with amusement. "And don't even think about those doughnuts you hid in Bruce's lab; Jarvis told me about them yesterday and they have been confiscated."

"Jarvis is in dire need of an upgrade." Tony mumble under his breath while the others laughed at his expense.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" a voice came from behind the couch.

"Of goody Agent's here. Jarvis why didn't you tell us Agent was here?"

"**I am sorry sir but he by passed my system."** The AI seemed to sound like he was upset that he could perform his duty.

"Thanks. Okay Jarvis when he leaves well try a new upgrade to keep nosy Agents out."

"Ignore him Phil, please sit down. Have you heard from Nick since yesterday?" Pepper rose and offered Coulson a seat.

"Actually I just dropped him off at the airport. I have been put in charge of the interrogations while he's away. He went to go meet Kingsley in person. This mission is off the books so no company resources are available. Your last mission to retrieve Harry was rewritten as an infiltration and elimination Mission. The director wrote it up as a latten memory of the base and weapons research that came to Barnes' mind from his time with HYDRA. There was no mention of the boy and thanks to Starks meddling all files relating to Harry were wiped from the hard drives. You were sent in to clean house and retrieve data securing the base for SHIELD

"Well that protects Harry from , but what about the Wizarding community of the UK?" Steve asked.

"That is why the Direct went to England to get more Intel but for now we keep Harry's existence a secret. Once Dr. Strange is able you should ask him if there are any spells to hide Harry or at least protect the Tower from Magical attack. From what Fury has told me the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix placed Harry with his Aunt to protect him better through the blood they shared."

"There is no blood between that weak, greedy, mortal woman and MY SON!" Loki Jumped up growling at the SHIELD agent.

"Your son? Are you sure he's your son?" Coulson stood cautiously and looked pensive.

"It's true Coulson. I preformed the DNA test last night. Harry is the son of Loki and James Potter. Lily Potter was Harry's step-mother and what ever blood spells that was placed on him and Lily's sister wouldn't have worked." Bruce confirmed.

"This information changes things. As soon as the Director contacts me I'll tell him everything we've learned so far and we'll coordinate with Kingsley as how to proceed. The priority now is to heal the boy and keep him safe until we know more about what's going on."

"That's all we can do for now. Harry will be under the Healing Dome for another week and then maybe months of physical therapy. Clint is going to work with him on Sign Language so he'll be able to communicate. I think we should all take classes so Harry won't feel isolated. Also he'll have to relearn how to walk and the casts on his arms and legs will have to stay on his arms until Dr. Strange can make the potions Harry needs to strengthen his bones as the lack of Nutrition has made them brittle. Then there is the psychological trauma he suffered that will have to be address. Let's say it will be a long road to recovery." Bruce sighed rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"It's a road I will gladly walk to see my son well and happy. Now if you excuse me I have been away from his side long enough. Thor, **Do Not** **Man-handle** me again. You may bring me my food but you will not drag me off like you did. If you do I'll tell Mother who really tore up her flower garden last year." Loki took delight on how his brother's face paled, before leaving to return to his son's sick bed.

Everyone in the room turn to the God of Thunder with a questioning look. Thor, still pale gave a nervous laugh. Remembering that playing with the fifty foot tall wolf hell hound in the gardens was not one of his smarter ideas. "Just a little training accident, I shouldn't have been playing with my sister's wolf hound near the Palace."

A/N: Okay this is the Last of the Pre-written Chapters and it will take me longer to get the next chapter out. I wrote the first three over the three day weekend and now I am back to the daily grind. I will work on this fic when ever I get the chance the Plot Bunnies are multiplying and I need to get them down on my computer before I lose them. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing. Review make good Plot Bunny food.


	4. Of Evil Plans and Innocent Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 4 "Of Evil Plans and Innocent Dreams"**

It was a sunny day, one of the few rare sunny days in England. Sitting in a café in Oxford Nick Fury, Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, looked like he was leisurely reading the paper when he was really scanning the area with his hi-tech sunglasses that could find any hidden listening device including magical recording charms. He felt a light tingle surround him as someone sat in the seat at his back with his own Tea and paper to read.

"I don't know who is more paranoid you or me?" the man behind him spoke aloud.

"Obviously you Kings, as you not only scanned me for bugs, but you covered us with your cone of silence spell." Nick snorted but remained seated.

"Maybe you're right." Kingsley chuckled. "But when talking about Harry Potter one can not be too careful. Nine years ago, we were all told he saved our world but no one has seen the boy since. Albus has told us he's fine with his mother's sister and that we'll see him when he goes to Hogwarts. If what you say is true he might not be even getting a letter."

"It's all true Kings. Harry's safe but not in the UK. I won't tell you where to keep you safe. Also this morning I got a full report on the boy's condition and it's a miracle he's even alive. I have to attribute it to his blood line being powerful. We also uncovered his true Parentage which revealed Lilly Potter-Nee-Evans was not the boys mother so what ever spells there were to protect him at the aunt's house wouldn't have worked."

"This is **not** good. James and Lily's wills were sealed. I believe that Albus was the one to order it but I have no proof; so no one knows who the boy was supposed to go to. Albus used his name and fame to get himself appointed Harry Magical Guardian." Kingsley hissed. "Do you know who Harry's Mother is? She would automatically have custody and rights to his vaults."

"Oh, I know who Harry's Parents are but his mother was James Potter. His Father on the other hand is more powerful than I think even Albus Dumbledore knows. Let's just say he is really upset at how his boy was treated by all who had him in their care. How do we get custody restored to his Father?" Nick replied taking another sip of his coffee.

"The Goblins, they are in charge of bloodlines and legacies as well as gold. Albus went through the ministry to get custody but if the Goblins verify the magic and blood than that proceeds over any ministry decree because blood doesn't lie. The goblins will file with the ministry and all documents will be magically changed and binding. I would have Harry's father audit the accounts as well before taking any money out. You want make sure no one had taken unauthorized funds from the account. Also the Potters are an Ancient and Noble House meaning there are a lot of rare and Magical Artifacts in those vaults."

"What about Friends of the Potters anyone we should be aware of?"

"Now that dear brother is a sad tale and I call Albus a murderer for it. Sirius Black was framed as a traitor and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss without a trial before anyone knew about his arrest. Remus Lupin found the real traitor Peter Pettigrew who sold out the Potters and killed twelve Muggles. He brought Pettigrew to ministry only to be told about Sirius. He died that night of a broken heart because a werewolf can't live without his mate. Albus knew that Black was innocent and did nothing to stop Fudge's 'Swift Justice'. It killed two brave and innocent men; now, Harry is all alone Nick and he should never return to England. But whatever plot is going on it will bring him back here despite all our efforts to prevent it."

"The more I hear about your old Headmaster the more I don't like him. Is he looking for Harry right now? If he is I'll need to put my team on alert."

"That's the beauty of it Nick, he's not. He says he just checked the wards on the house and that Harry is happy where he is and being spoiled by the Muggles. I don't think that Albus has been back to the house since he left the boy there nine years ago." Kingsley said folding his news paper and gulping down the last of his tea. "Don't underestimate him Nick. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful man and what ever plans he's got going he'll do anything to achieve his victory. Snape and I will do our best to keep an eye on things here. It was good to see you; we'll have to do it again sometime when work hasn't overloaded us."

"Yeah, say hi to the Old Man for me." Fury listened to the sound of the chair scraping the ground and his brother walking away. He then waited a minute or two before getting up and retrieving his brother's discarded paper that held a case file and a letter within its pages before disappearing into the crowd.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next two weeks seemed to crawl by ever so slowly for the Avengers in the tower. All were concerned about their youngest resident. It had taken a lot of talking, arguing and reasoning to get Loki to let them all take shifts sitting with Harry. Bruce's argument was the most compelling. He pointed out that if Harry could hear their voices talking to him maybe even reading to him that he would get use to their presence. So Harry wouldn't be as afraid of them when he finally woke up. After that Loki relented and had Thor go back to Asgard to retrieve some of his books so he could read them to Harry.

When Thor learned how to use a softer tone to his voice he was allowed to sit with his nephew. He told the boy stories of his and Loki's childhood and of the games they played as children. Pepper would come in late at night after the day's business was completed and read to him. She liked to read Harry Fairy Tales of Princesses and Princes trying to give him hope that there are happy endings in the world. Tony went the opposite direction and brought out his old Math and Physics Books to read to Harry, which earned him a glare from Pepper and Loki.

Bruce would talk to Harry about the places he had traveled while on the run from General Ross. Steve would read the History books SHIELD had given him when he was first awakened from his frozen sleep. This was very therapeutic for both of them as he never really gave himself time to read them. Bucky on other hand read comic books to the sleeping boy and was sometimes asked to quiet down or leave because he became too loud and excited during the battle scenes and would start shouting.

Clint would read Harry the gossip sites he found on his phone. Most of them were about Tony and his Playboy lifestyle. This got his phone and tablet taken away by his partner Natasha. She told him Harry was too young to hear such trash. Natasha was the most surprising as she would sing to the boy in her native Russian tongue. The songs were beautiful and sometimes haunting melodies that seemed to soothe the boy's battered soul.

What no one knew was that when Harry was left alone Jarvis would talk to Harry through the little speaker close to the child's bed. Since most subjects were already being covered by the Avengers he thought it logical to talk about animals. Research suggested that children are intrigued by animals and often are allowed pets to teach compassion and responsibility. The AI downloaded all information relating to animals both Domestic and Wild so he could relay these facts to Harry.

"Well Harry, I hope today is the day you wake up. It seems you have everyone here waiting for you to wake." Dr. Strange said gently as scanned the boy with his magic. The Healing Dome had disappeared sometime during the night and Thor summoned the sorcerer to the tower. "Harry's core is completely restored now and the casts can now be removed the potions have done there work. It's up to him on if he wants to wake up yet."

"He must feel safe in that dream world of his. It's probably a better place to be in then wanting to wake up, for fear of being back in that horrid place." Loki stood by his son's bed watching the Sorcerer vanish the casts on his son's limbs. He could understand why Harry wouldn't want to wake up.

"That is why you all should continue to talk to the boy; make him feel safe enough to wake up. Fury as given me work to do to keep Harry safe but I feel that this will not he the only battle we will face." The sorcerer turned to the God of Mischief. "Have you been summoned by Thanos again?"

"No, I have not. My failure has left him little choice but to seek other means to accomplish his task. I have no illusions that should he come to earth my life will be forfeited for my failure. I can only hope that Harry is grown by then and my death will not hurt him as much."

"I doubt Thanos will wait that long to exact his plan, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"**Excuse me Prince Loki, Dr. Strange. Director Fury has just arrived and is calling a Team Meeting."**

"Thank you Jarvis we are on our way; notify us should Harry wake up or is in distress."

"**Of course, Dr. Strange."** Jarvis replied then waited for the two men to leave before speaking again. **"Now Harry let us continue with the Snowy Owl…"**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Glad you all could join us." Loki ignored Fury's sarcasm as he sat on the couch between Tony and Thor. He had the feeling that he was not going to like what was said at this gathering and would rather sit next to the two people who could cancel out his magic.

"Okay Popeye we're all here can you please get on with it; some of us have lives to live and millions to make." Tony waved the Director to continue.

"Keep your trap shut Stark and this won't take long. Now, I met with my brother last week in London to get the files on Harry his time with the Potters, starting from the time when Loki left for Asgard. James Potter was an Auror or magical police with the Ministry of Magic. He went to the hospital after fainting in the field and that's when he found out from his friend and Healer Lily Evans that he was carrying Harry. Now, the UK M.O.M. has very strict Laws on children born out of wedlock due to their need to keep the bloodline pure. Trust me when I say their laws are very archaic which allowed the Death Eaters to rise and take over pushing their Pure Blood agenda. They see anyone not born of Magical Parents going back generations as inferior and any of mix heritages is a stain on their bloodlines. Their government is made up of old Pureblood families so there is little equality there. James Potter was a pure blood so he had more rights than others but if anyone found out about his child he would have been stripped of rights and fortune and the child terminated. Lily was a Muggle born, meaning she had two non-magical parents and had little rights. She agreed to marry James to not only save Harry but grant her more freedoms as she would be married into a Noble and Ancient House."

"The Law-Witch I spoke with last week was telling me that the UK magical community is slowly dying because of these laws. She said a lot of the Wizards and Witches are immigrating to other countries because it." Pepper put in.

"Which is why, they need this war. The M.O.M needs to show the people that there is a bigger threat out there and not to pay attention to unjust laws killing their world. They have a chance to save themselves but they are blinded by their own war hero. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is Headlining this so called war. He once defeated a Dark Lord by the name of Grindelwald during World War II when they had their own little war going at the same time. Albus became a big hero got awards and accommodations along with his hand in many political pies. Now from the information that Kingsley gave me there was once a wizard named Tom Riddle who renamed himself Lord Voldemort and he did run a muck trying to take over the world about Eleven years ago. On October 31, 2006 he attacked the Potters because of a Prophecy that revolves around him and a child born as the seven month dies meaning July 31st. Now there are only three witnesses to this Prophecy, Sybil Trelawney the supposed seer, Albus and his spy, Severus Snape. As ordered by Dumbledore, Snape took part of the Prophecy to Riddle.

"So far everything was going to plan but Snape told my brother, after he returned from the Death Eater meeting for his debriefing, that he could not remember anything about the meeting with Trelawney when they got the Prophecy. In fact all he could remember was just the part he was to tell Riddle which is a hazed version on how he over heard it. This began Kingsley's seed of doubt in Dumbledore and he was joined by Snape in looking into what was really going on. Unfortunately they did not make much headway when Halloween came and the Potters were sold out by their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. Auror Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, went to find and arrest him only to be framed as the traitor who sold them out and the murderer of twelve innocent Muggles. He was given what is known as the Dementor's Kiss which is the magical equivalent of the Death Penalty. These things suck out your soul and the body dies within a month or so. Black died without ever having a trial and it could have been prevented but Dumbledore remained silent. This led to the death of Remus Lupin, who was married to Black. He was also a werewolf and like their wolf counterparts they mate for life. If the mate dies before there are any offspring are born then the werewolf dies shortly after. After finding Pettigrew and turning him in Lupin died that night when he heard that Sirius was gone."

"The more I hear about these bastards the less I want Harry to return to any place that is magical." Tony crossed his arms and glared at Fury.

"I'm with Tony on this. They basically killed off the Harry's family than dumped him on the doorstep of his stepmother's family who in turn sold him to HYDRA. Why should we let him go back to a world that wants to use him and by the pattern I'm seeing, they want to use him so they can throw him away." Steve exclaimed.

"We might have not a choice." Pepper sighed as she got up to stand by Fury. "I have been going over all the public documents that the Law-Witch Marilynn was able to get for me and Dumbledore made James sign a binding contract. This contract states the Harry is to attend Hogwarts which is located in Scotland beginning at the age eleven until he graduates or Harry forfeits all his magic to Dumbledore. I'm sure that James was pressured into it by the hesitation in his signature also it was a blood binding contract so Harry has to go."

"Yeah, Snape has found multiple contracts like this especially for the kids of non-magical parents hidden in the Headmaster's office. For every kid who drops out or is expelled their magic is taken and transfers over to Dumbledore. His hero status is what is keeping everyone turning a blind eye to his behind the curtain dealings. Kingsley and Snape are alone in their suspicions and doubt so there is not much they can do to expose these plans without being targeted. He has fame and power fueling his actions which makes Albus Dumbledore a **very dangerous man**. What we can do to start protecting Harry is centered on his guardianship. Dumbledore has Magical Guardianship while Petunia Dursley has legal guardianship over Harry. Now this is where Loki comes in. You are the boy's biological father and you can reclaim your son through the Goblins. They have a bank branch here in the US and can coordinate with the UK branch. Kingsley said they are in charge of bloodlines and legacies as well as gold so no one dares challenge their findings. Once you are verified to be his father through their ways all magical documents will change to you as Legal and Magical Guardian. This will keep the old coot at bay for awhile at least. Kings also mentioned having the Goblins do an audit on the account just in case."

"I understand, your brother believes that the funding of this war is coming from outside sources. By the end of this war I will have that man's head for a trophy." The God of Magic growled feeling his magic try to surface but once again it was stopped by the same hand as before.

"Not now Reindeer Games, we have plenty of time to plan his ultimate demise. I'll go with you and Harry to this magical bank never hurts having someone who speaks money on your side. So Fury, when does Harry have to go to this school?" Tony calmly stated letting his thumb move in slow circles upon Loki's hand.

"Well it's May now you all have a year and four months to prepare Harry for his return to England. The boy is nine right now and will be ten on July 31st. All Magical children start their magical education at age eleven."

"That's not much time to get him well enough to enter school with the general population. He has experienced major trauma and mental abuse, he'll be overwhelmed." Bruce protested.

"Then we work hard to help him cope or overcome it. If he were to go to Hogwarts now he would fall into whatever plans that Dumbledore has for him. Information from the Realms of Magic, say that Albus Dumbledore is a powerful force but those contracts would have been increasing his power over the years. As a Sorcerer of Space and time I keep an eye on outside and on inside forces within the dimensions; it's our job to make sure balance remains constant. We interfere when the balance is tipped to far in one direction or the other. Until now the man has not exhibited any signs of being a danger to the world at large. Now it seems he is becoming a threat to a smaller world." Strange said walking to the center of the group

"The Wizarding World was created when the Non-Magicals hunted them during primitive times because they couldn't control the Magicals and were frightened of their powers. The wizards and witches of that time created the Statue of Secrecy Act to protect them from being hunted. They created communities and places of safety. Children born of non-magical parents get a visit from a witch or wizard who explains the Wizarding World and what the child will become. Since you are all now Harry's Guardians it is legal for all you to know of his powers and his world without Harry being taken from you, but you are not allowed tell others about magic or about the world within our world. That being said we will need this year to prepare not only Harry but ourselves for what is to come. He'll be at this school for almost ten months cut off from us all. We'll need to plan for worst while hoping for the best."

"Exactly!" Fury agreed. "I've coordinated with Kingsley and he told me Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts but because of his history with James Potter, he has been given a compulsion potion to fester his hate for James so that he will lash out at his son. Snape was first given the potion after the Potters' death but being a Potion Master he took the counter potion. He has been acting like a cold unfeeling bastard so Albus doesn't suspect he is out of the old man's control. He wants us to warn Harry of this so he will know what to expect but despite the cruel way he acts Snape is his Ally. Albus is also looking for some artifacts but it is unknown what they are or what they are for. So we have got a lot of work ahead of us. Our time will have to be split between our normal jobs and teaching Harry."

"Well Pepper can start work on a planned schedule for our boy so we all get time with him. We'll make sure he'll be ready for anything when school starts. Then I think Loki and I should find a house or maybe a mansion in either London or Scotland whichever would be closer to Harry." Tony said off handily.

"Why would I buy a house with you, Man of Iron? Why are you so sure I would willingly move in with you?" Loki asked looking at the man next to him with the look of disbelief upon his face.

"Well Reindeer Games, you and I are the ones that have the most open schedule compared to the others. That leaves us available to be stationed closer to Harry during the school year. Plus while we are there I will be working on getting my tech to work around magic. The Quinjet almost crashed if not for your magic. I want to prevent that from ever happening again. So it's the perfect place for you to keep an eye on the mini Merlin and the war that is trying to start up." Tony smiled proud of his genius giving the pale hand in his a gentle squeeze.

"Now wait a minute…" Before The God could protests Jarvis interrupted them.

"**Sir Master Harry is awake."**

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry had never felt so good. It was like he had been sleeping on a cloud and his body no longer hurt. He didn't want to wake up but his tiny bladder had other ideas. Slowly opening his eyes he saw white every where not the gray cement of his cell. No one was around but he had heard someone's voice that had been talking to him a second ago. In fact in his dreams he heard several different voices. Some of them were soft and kind. Others were loud but happy and then there was a voice that didn't quiet sound like a person. Slowly sitting up he noticed an open door that led to a bathroom. One problem solved, but he was hooked up to machines again. He hated being attached to these things but knew he would be in trouble if he blew them up again. Dr. List would double his training if he did that again. So with practiced ease he removed the wires and slowly scooted his way off the bed only to land in a heap on the floor. After a minute or two he forced himself to his feet before he trotted off the bathroom.

After finishing his morning business he looked at his blurry image in the mirror. He was shocked leaning closer to the mirror to see his reflection clearly. He had been healed completely. Looking down at his body he noticed that he was wearing red button up pajamas with the shirt left opened for the leads that were still attached to his chest. He never owned anything this nice before. He always had to wear the HYDRA uniform that was always way too big for him because it did not come in child size. There was no pain in his legs or arms any more. He was still a bit wobbly when walked. It felt like years since he lasted walked on his own two feet. He looked to his hands and for the first time in a long time they weren't blistered or swollen from over use. Why would HYDRA heal him now? Harry walked to the bed and reattached to machines to the leads.

"**Good Afternoon Master Harry. I am Jarvis can you hear me alright? Please knock on the table once for 'yes' two for 'no.'"** Harry was taken back a bit but it was the voice from his dream the one that did not really sound like a person. Not knowing what else to do he complied with Jarvis question by knocking on the bedside table once. **"Good. I will alert Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange that you are awake; as well as the others who have been waiting to meet you."**

Harry was confused the voice knew he couldn't talk so he asked him to knock maybe he could use it to communicate. Dr. List drilled Morse code into his brain so he would be able to receive information on missions out in the field he hoped this voice would be able to figure it out. Harry rapped his knuckles upon the table in rapid succession.

"_NO!" Harry knocked twice. "Can you understand me?"_

"**Yes Master Harry. I can understand Morse Code. Is there any thing you need?"**

"_Where am I?"  
_

"**You are in Avenger Tower, New York in North America."**

"_Avengers?"_

"**Yes, Master Harry they rescued over two weeks ago. They brought you here for medical attention and recovery."**

"_They are not going to keep me prisoner or kill me?"_

"**No, Master Harry they want to help you. James Barnes had recovered his memories of you and the Avengers set out to rescue you."**

"_Bucky? He is here?"_

"**Yes, Master Harry he is one of the people anxious for you to wake up."**

"_Okay, tell them I am awake. I want to see Bucky."_ Harry sighed in relief. It had not been a dream, Bucky had come back to save him. He thought the memory block wouldn't be broken at least for a couple of years he put a lot of magic in that charm. Maybe it wasn't strong enough or he had done it wrong; whatever the reason he was glad that it had failed and Bucky had come for him. He was one of the Avengers now and he now had friends again. Bucky was no longer forced to do 'Bad Things' for HYDRA. Harry was proud of his friend. The young wizard knew that The Winter Soldier had been lonely for a long time. He would tell him stories of his best friend Steve Rogers that he had a secret crush on him. He told Harry that in his time it was frown upon to love another boy if you were not a girl, but he didn't care. Steve made him happy and that's all that matter. Bucky had the same look that his dad had when thinking about his other daddy from the stars. Both were sad and longing. He hoped Bucky found someone to make him smile again.

"Hey Kiddo did you have a good nap?" Harry looked up from the blankets that he had been staring when he was lost in thought to see the man he had just been thinking about. He began hitting the table very quickly in his happiness tears falling from those vivid green eyes.

"Harry what are you doing? Don't hurt yourself."

"**Mr. Barnes, Harry is using Morse code to communicate. He is saying 'Bucky, I am happy you are alive. I have missed you so much.' He is stuttering a bit I think he is trying tap as fast as his thoughts but with little success."**

"Okay calm down Harry. Everything is going to be just fine." Slowly Bucky sat on the bed and pulled the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too bud."

A/N: The Plot Bunnies Strike again! This Story is practically writing itself. So now I'm probably going to do a few chapters on how Harry bonds with the Avengers before I send him off to Hogwarts. Now I want to say sorry for Killing off Sirius and Remus so soon but I wanted to limit the Characters I have to write for because I know from experiences too many characters and the plot falls apart because you have to keep track of everybody and you may forget who is where and what they are doing. I've seen that happen with other writers as well. You are reading and then you stop and say "How did he get there I thought he was in Hawaii?". LOL! Yeah, I don't want that to happen to me again, I'm not being lazy I just want to give you the best story possible. So on ward to the next adventure! Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	5. The Long Road to Recovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 5 "The Long Road to Recovery"**

When Jarvis informed the group that Harry had awakened all of them wanted to rush to the boy's side. It was Bruce who suggested that Barnes be the first to go see Harry since they had an established relationship. It made sense they didn't want to overwhelm the boy, but the God of Mischief wanted to be close to his son. He followed the former HYDRA agent to the Med bay and observed the two from behind the glass. It was hard for him to watch his son take comfort from the Man of Winter. It should be his arms that Haraldr should seek comfort in. Haraldr was his son, his blood, but did he really deserve the boy's affection. Even if he didn't know James was with child, he still left James and Haraldr to be the obedient son that Odin never acknowledge and constantly compare to others' accomplishments. He should have of told his father to shove it and stayed with James and Harry. This was his real punishment and it hurt more than anything the All-Father could ever bestow on him.

"Hey Reindeer Games, try not to let Frosty get to you. He's the only one Harry knows right now." Tony said as he quietly came to stand next to Loki who had been watching the two figures through the med bay window.

"I know that Stark, doesn't meat that I have to like it."

"No one said you did but never hurts to have someone to talk to."

"Aren't you a little under qualified to be a therapist?" The God snorted.

"I'm a genius I don't need a fancy degree to listen neither does Jarvis. He's had to listen to my crap for years and I am the sane, well adjusted person you see before you." The billionaire smiled.

"You're just as crazy as the rest of them, if not more. Although you do have a bit more brains than Thor; I do not think that I'll be trusting you with my secrets just yet."

"Ah, but you will be trusting me sometime soon, after all we will be moving in together when Harry starts school."

"I am still not completely sold on that idea. This next year is going to be hard enough getting him ready to attend that school, why would I add stress by buying a house with you?" Loki turned to glare at the man beside him.

"Oh, you know that you tolerate me more than the others and after living centuries with Thor, I'll be the best roomy you ever had. Plus Jarvis and I will be able to set up the most awesome workshop for me and a magical Lab for you. Thor said something about you having a hobby of potion making. We'll have more room out in England to explore magic without shorting out the Tower here." Tony said casually turning to see through the window. Just then they saw Barnes stand up and wave them in.

"We shall see Man of Iron; right now I want to meet my son." Loki dismissed him and left to enter the med bay.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, Harry, I take it you are wondering what is going on and where you are?"

"**Mr. Barnes I have informed him of our location and that he is not a prisoner."** Jarvis explained.

"Yeah, you are not a prisoner. You are safe now here with me and the other Avengers. It will take some getting use to but you are going to love everyone here. You remember I told you about my friend Steve?" Bucky asked Harry, who nodded and began to knock again on the table, this time a tad slower than before.

"**Master Harry said 'Yes, I remember. Steve was the boy you had a crush on that died in the war.'"** Jarvis translated.

"Yeah, well turns out he's alive." Bucky blushed. He didn't remember telling Harry that he had a crush on Steve. Then again Harry was smart and had made it his survival to study human behavior. "He's an Avenger; his code name is Captain America. He saved me from my mission and helped me to recover and now we're…"

Harry smiled and if he could giggle he would have at the blushing and stuttering his best friend was doing. He again began to knock to put Bucky out of his misery.

"**Master Harry says 'I am happy that Steve is now your boyfriend and that you are happy.' Master Harry also says 'Just no kissing I am too young to see kissing."**

"Why you brat." Bucky sputter and began to tickle the boy. There was no sound from the child just wheezing noises that would have been considered laughter. Soon the tickle fight was over and Harry was once again wrapped up in a hug. "Harry there is someone here who really wants to meet you. He has been by your side practically the whole time since we rescued you. I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but we all learned that you had a mom and a dad but you also had another dad." Bucky said gently and watched Harry for any signs of distress as he began to knock once again.

"**Master Harry says 'How do you know about my other Daddy from the Stars?"**

"Well, because your other daddy is here. He just found out about you when we went to rescue you from HYDRA. He has been really worried about you. Do you want to meet him?"

"**Master Harry says 'Yes. Will you stay here with me?"**

"Always, kiddo." Bucky smiled before standing and signaling the anxious waiting father. It took only seconds for Loki to enter the room but he forced himself to walk slowly as not to startle his son. "Harry this is Loki of Asgard your other daddy."

"Hello Harry. I am happy to finally meet you." Loki kept his voice soft and calm though it wavered with his emotions a bit. He looked confused when his son began to tap on the table next to him.

"**Master Harry says 'Hello, are you really my Daddy from the Stars? My Daddy looked to the stars for you.'"** Jarvis informed the prince.

"Yes," Loki let out a horse whisper and a tear escaped his control and ran down his face. James had not stopped looking for him and had not stopped loving him. Just as he, hadn't stopped loving James during his time of imprisonment. "I had to return to the Stars before your Daddy could tell me about you. I am sorry I had to leave, and I should have tried harder to return, but I'm here now and I'll do everything in my power to take care of you and keep you safe. If you will let me I want to be your Daddy." Loki swallowed hard waiting for the rejection, the words of hatred, and scorn. He knew that this would possibly be the worst moment in his life to be relived a thousand times as he walked through his immortal existence. Slowly and hesitantly a small hand shakily went to the table.

"**Master Harry says 'Daddy, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone anymore.'"** Harry's eyes shimmered as tears flowed down his cheeks begging the elder raven never to leave him again. Harry jumped a little when Loki fell to his knees in front of him pulling Harry into his arms.

"My son, I shall never leave your side willingly. I love you my little Prince and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you a safe and happy for as long as I shall draw breath." Loki could feel the tears upon his shirt even if he heard no sound. At long last he had his son in his arms to love, to hold and to protect. They sat there just holding each other not hearing the others that quietly entered the room.

"If it's alright with Daddy now the nice doctors would like to check Mini Merlin over." A soft voice interrupted. The mention of doctors had Harry borrowing further into his fathers arms.

"It's okay Haraldr they will not harm you. The Man of Iron is correct. They are nice and they healed you when we rescued you." Loki stood but sat on the bed next to Harry to put the child at ease.

"Hi Harry, my name is Dr. Banner but you can call me Bruce. I just want to see how you're doing. This is a scanner it takes your temperature just by touching your forehead." The tall man with graying hair and square glasses spoke softly. The doctor was very gentle took his temperature. "You have a perfectly normal temperature. Now this will take your blood pressure. The cuff will squeeze your arm a little but it won't hurt you."

Again the doctor moved slowly and wrapped the cuff around his little arm. He had been through this all before but it was nice that the doctor spoke softly explaining what he was doing and why. Harry knocked on the table with his free hand once again.

"**Master Harry says 'Are you going to test my Magic?'"** Jarvis translated.

"Barnes, do you know what is that knocking he is doing and how does Jarvis knows what he is saying?" Loki asked looking to the Winter Soldier. He was unsure what his son was doing but was glad he had away to communicate.

"**Master Harry is fluent in Morse code. Morse code is a character encoding scheme used in telecommunication that encodes text characters as standardized sequences of two different signal durations called dots and dashes or dits and dahs. Morse code is named for Samuel F. B. Morse, an inventor of the telegraph."** Jarvis explained.

"Plus I programmed Jarvis to translate over one hundred languages and one thousand forms of communications." Tony said proudly.

"Well Harry I am a doctor that deals with the body. Doctor Strange, the man in the red cape, deals with the magic. Keep an eye on the cape it can be tricky." Bruce whispered taking off the cuff and writing down that all was at normal levels. The cape in question removed itself from Strange and acted affronted at the accusation before wrapping gently around Harry showing how soft and warm it was.

"That is the Cloak of Levitation. It often does what it wants, rarely listens and is a total kiss up to children." Stephen smirked ignoring the rude gesture the cloak did with its corners edge. The sorcerer walked up to the father and child on the bed. "Hello Harry, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I was once a medical doctor and now I work with magic."

Harry remembered this man from the battle and was a little scared. The man seemed to be nice now that they were not fighting one another; so he should offer an apology to the magic wielding man. He began to tap on the table.

"**Master Harry says, 'Hello doctor, I am sorry I attacked you at the base. I didn't want to but I had to.'"**

"You don't have to worry about that Harry. It wasn't your fault because they gave you orders to stop us. You didn't know that we were there to rescue you." Strange said gently watching Cloak try and comfort the boy by rubbing his cheeks. "Now I'm going to stand here and a ring of magic is going to float over and around you, so sit still. Loki, please stand up. You can still be near him but I don't want to mix up your magical signatures."

"Don't worry Haraldr, I will not leave your side, I'll still be here." Loki rose and stood a little bit off to the side and watched the Sorcerer work. A golden ring flew from the doctor's hands and over to float above Harry's head but was quickly waved away by cloak. Strange huffed and tried again. Cloak waved it away again.

"Cloak if you continue to misbehave I will send you home. Harry needs to have his magic checked nothing more." The sorcerer glared at the magical fabric as it levitated Harry in the air and turned their backs to the people in the room. "Fine pout if you must but keep Harry still I still need to scan him."

Harry was smiling at the Cloak's antics. It relaxed him to see that they could have fun and no one yelled at him for it. Suddenly he saw the golden circle once again and stopped the hem of the cloak from waving it away again. The light moved up and down over him and settled around his middle. The light went from gold to red to green then a bright white before disappearing.

"Well the lights you just saw were the Parentage magic, the red of James Potter and the green of Loki Odinson. The white was Harry's magic and the purity of his core." Strange explained, walking around the bed so he could talk to the child and not his back. "You are back to being at healthy magic levels but I would like you to go easy on magic practicing. Your magical core has grown from the constant use from powering those shields. You need to learn to adjust how much magic you put into your spells, other than that you are magically cleared as long as you have magical supervision."

Harry nodded in agreement, he couldn't respond by his usual knocking as the cloak had him wrapped up tightly in its folds.

"Cloak will you please turn Harry around so the others can get an introduction." Stephen crossed his arms and glared at his magical companion. He watched the cloak and saw the collar flutter in defeat before floating up and turning Harry to face the group.

While he was having fun with the cloak he became a bit panicked at the sight of the crowd suddenly around him. His focus was always on one person not seeing the others. If he was still with HYDRA he would have been punished for letting his guard down. He ducked his head until he was completely covered by the cloak.

"It's alright Haraldr you are safe." Loki sat once again beside his son on the bed. "These people are friends. They are the Avengers."

A mop of black hair slowly immerged from the red fabric. Bright green eyes cautiously scanned the room looking everyone with a weary eye, as he leaned in to his father's side.

"Its okay, you met the two doctors already they will always help you if you get hurt. The man with the flashlight in his chest is Anthony Stark. Sometimes he wears a gaudy red and gold metal suit." Loki smiled and kept his voice light while he introduced the Avengers going from left to right.

"Hey this is not a flashlight it's an Arch Reactor capable of blocking your magic! Also my suit is not gaudy! It's super awesome you're just jealous because it looks cooler than your armor and your coat rack of a hat." Tony defended his inventions.

"Ignore him Haraldr most of what he says is nothing but hot air. Next to him is Lady Pepper she is often Starks keeper. Then we have Lady Natasha she is well versed in combat and has a nice singing voice. She is also partnered with Clint the man to her right. He has fairly good eyesight but can rival Stark in hot air."

"You're one to talk. Hey Harry, you're pretty good at code but I can teach you how to talk with your hands. It's called sign language and much easier on the knuckles, would you like to learn?" Clint asked but made no move to get closer as not to overwhelm Harry. The archer smiled as the boy nodded yes.

"Now that will be useful Haraldr I will take lessons with you." the God smiled to his son who returned his smile. "Okay, standing next to Clint is James Barnes or Bucky as you know him already and his courting mate Steve Rogers next to him." Loki smirk watching the two men blush.

"Thanks Loki, I already told Harry that we were dating." Bucky mumble and Steve seem to turn even redder.

"Oh, well I didn't know. Anyways the man standing next to me is …"

"Hello Nephew!" Harry jumped at the booming voice. "I am your Uncle Thor of Asgard it is a pleasure meet you and I am most happy that you are well! Your father has been most…" suddenly his voice was gone. The thunder god tried to speak again but nothing happened then looked to his brother who had two fingers held up and magic dissipating around them. Loki had used a silencing spell on him as he had done countless times when they were children.

"Yes, he is your uncle and he really needs to learn how to speak softly. Once he has master the skill then he will be allowed to tell you stories of Asgard. All of these people are friends and they will protect you and keep you safe. This is our new home." Loki held Harry close watching him smile at finally being Home.

**Tony and Loki**

It had been another week before Harry was allowed to walk about unassisted. Harry seemed to adjust fairly quickly all things considering. He shared a room with Loki on Thor's floor so he could be near his father after being kept apart for so long. Jarvis was a constant help with communications because Harry had yet to understand how to use the Stark tablet with voice speaking software consistently. Harry also noticed that the man named Tony was a frequent visitor to their floor much to his father's ire. Tony was funny and liked to show him some of his proto-types and with each visit he brought Harry a gift. His half of the bedroom was slowly filling with toys which exasperated his father.

"Hey Mini Merlin, guess what?" Tony popped his head into kitchen where Harry, Thor and Loki were eating breakfast.

"Stark don't you ever knock or at least call before you barge in?" Loki sneered before returning to his meal.

"Well Rock of Ages this is my tower so I get an all access pass to everywhere." Tony smirked as he entered the room wearing a nice dark grey suit, red tie with gold stripes, and sitting down next to Harry. "As I was saying, Harry, today we are going to go shopping after we go to a boring meeting."

"Who said were going shopping? Haraldr is still recovering he should not be out long."

"Okay what's with this 'Haraldr'? I thought his name was Harry, Reindeer Games."

"It is my nephew's name." Thor said confused to Tony's question.

"His name is Haraldr James Lokison Potter on his birth certificate." The Raven-haired God rolled his eyes at his pop-tart stuffing brother. "It was in the copies of official documents that the Law-Witch brought Lady Pepper. You would know that had you bother to read any of it. Harry is a nickname James gave him to mask his Asgardian heritage." Loki smirked into his coffee.

"I knew that, I was just making sure you knew in case it comes up with the goblins." Tony replied quickly turning his attention back to Harry who was grinning at the silliness of the adults. "Like was saying we're going to go shopping for stuff for your new room. Now I know you sleep in the same room with your Daddy but you need your own space for when your Dad and uncle drive you crazy with all their craziness. You can still sleep in your dad's room but you can use the other room as a play room until you feel ready to sleep on your own."

"That does sound like an excellent idea Friend Tony. Haraldr you would then have more room for your Midgard things as well as your books you have collected. I shall help you make your room the best place worthy of a young prince." Thor smiled at Harry.

"Thor, please show some manners you are spitting crumbs everywhere. Thank your for the offer of help but as I said before Haraldr is still recovering and we should not let him over exert himself."

"Oh come on, he has plenty of time to rest. He needs fresh air even Point Break thinks it's a great idea." Tony pleaded with the new father.

"No, and that's final."

"How about we let Harry decide? It's his health and room we're talking about. How about it Harry? Do you want to go shopping after the Bank or do you want to come back to the tower and be bored out of your mind? Here you can use this to tap out your answer." The genius hand Harry a small round disc and glowed a rainbow of colors in his hand. He began to tap out his words but nothing happened. He looked to Tony confused. "Now rub your thumb over the top."

"_Yes, I would like to go shopping Daddy. I promise not to be out long." _The disc said in a childlike digital voice.

"That's amazing Friend Tony! You have given my nephew a voice." Thor cheered and Harry was grinning widely. Loki only looked mildly impressed.

"Well it works for being around the non-magical places I need to do more tests so it doesn't blow up due to magic. Despite how awesome my tech is you still should learn sign language from Legolas it is a very useful skill." Tony smiled at the kid before eyeing his Raven haired father. "Now that Harry has agreed with my idea, I know just where to go shopping."

"Fine Anthony but I will only allow him out until lunch time. I still want him to rest." Loki relented. He could not deny his child anything when he gave such a sweet hopeful look. Tony's hopeful look was slightly irritating but one he was rapidly becoming accustomed to. He didn't know why that man had been hanging around their floor of late but Haraldr and his brother enjoyed the company so he was out voted. Though more than once he had to teleport away from the man as The Man of Iron acted like a child high on sweets.

"Great! Happy is ready and waiting in the garage. Come on Harry let's go get your jacket it's a bit cool today." Tony helped Harry off the chair and the two hurried off to get the required outer where.

"Since you and young Haraldr will be out today I think I shall go visit Lady Jane. I have not been able to see her since we brought Haraldr to the tower only a brief message here and there. Would you mind if I brought her by sometime to meet my dear nephew?" Thor asked as he began to pile dishes into the sink.

"That is fine but remember do not tell her he is magical. Also do not leave here until you have clean the kitchen. I will not have you setting a bad example for my son with your sloppiness." Loki glared magically changing from his casual clothes to his mortal dark suit.

"Very well I shall finish my chores and then leave, mother." The Thunder God rolled his eyes then began to fill the sink with soap and water. His brother had always been such a neat freak since they were children. Even though they had servants and chambermaids Loki always preferred cleaning his own room and having his things in order. It was really odd considering Loki was the God of Magic, Mischief and Chaos.

Loki didn't respond to his brother's sarcasm but instead used his magic to alter Thor's clothing before he left to join the others. His brother was now in a silver and red knee length dress with puffy skirt and a bright pink frilly apron. He would have to have to have Jarvis replay Thor's reaction when he finally noticed the change, once they returned later; right now he an appointment with Haraldr and the annoying Man of Iron.

Tony was by the car talking to Happy when Loki exited the elevator and Harry was already waiting in the shiny Red SUV. Did the man know nothing of blending in and being subtle? They were heading to the secret Magical Shopping District in a vehicle that screams 'LOOK AT ME'.

"You know, Anthony, that there are other colors in existence other than red."

"The name's Tony, my Dark Prince, and what's wrong with Red? Red is an awesome color." The billionaire smiled as he held the door open. Loki quirked an eyebrow at the man before entering the vehicle followed by Tony. Once the car was in motion Harry felt a small wave of magic and looked to his father with a questioning look. His dad just gave him a mischievous smile and put a finger to his lips telling him not to tell Tony.

Harry smiled in joy; he knew his father had a habit of playing tricks on others mostly his uncle, but no one was ever hurt unlike when Dudley would prank him. He was quickly becoming comfortable with his new family. Also the way Tony acted with his dad it looked like his family will be getting closer, that's if his dad ever took notice.

"We have arrived Mr. Stark." Happy said as he pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks Happy. Meet us back here in and hour and a half." Tony said before he got out and held the door open for the two Ravens. "Hey! My car was **RED** when he left the Tower!"

"Was it? It was dark in the garage, so I could not see it that well. Your car looks dark green to me." Loki said off handedly before taking Harry by the hand and walking off to the entrance of the Magical Shopping District. Tony was left just staring at his now Dark Emerald Green SUV. "Anthony! Hurry up we have an appointment we can not be late for."

Tony waved the car off before jogging up to the father and son duo. It still amaze him how magical Loki was and how the mischief he caused would light up his eyes. It was a very attractive quality but Loki changed the color to his car. Of course the billionaire had a dozen other red cars, that wasn't the point it was the principle of the matter.

"It's not cool to mess with a man's car Reindeer Games."

"Oh it isn't; my mistake. Now hold Haraldr's hand the Opening is an illusion that we must pass through and we don't need you to get lost."

Harry silently giggled taking Tony's hand and his father's hand in the other. The Trio walked in to what seemed like a vacant alley but they felt the wave of magic pass over as they enter the Magical shopping district. Tony had been a little worried about his arc reactor coming into contact with so much magic sure he could cancel out some of the Raven haired god's magic but this was a like a mini city full of magic. Loki had taken pity on him and wrote magic repelling runes on his reactor.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bank to which Loki hesitantly stopped. Before anyone could ask, the Asgardian Prince transformed into his Traditional Armor minus the helmet but a simple gold band adorned his head across his brow. He was still a bit bitter with his title as right now he and his father were not on speaking terms right now. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind because wearing these clothes was for Haraldr benefit not Odin's.

"Prince Loki of Asgard Welcome to Gringotts!" the wizard guards greeted and held the door open for the trio.

"Thank you." Loki led the others into the bank and headed straight to the Managers desk. "I, Loki Prince of Asgard, request an audience with the Goblin King."

"Prince Loki you honor us with your presence. I shall announce you to King Jareth." The goblin bowed before leaving down the stairs and disappearing behind the golden doors. Soon the Golden doors swung open and the small goblin return and bowed "The King shall see you now."

"Haraldr stay close to Anthony. I must greet the king." Loki gently nudged his son close to the genius and quickly walked ahead of them.

Suddenly Loki had his daggers drawn as they entered a seemingly empty throne room. Then out of nowhere a golden staff was swung at the Asgard Prince's head only to be blocked by the double daggers. Loki pushed the staff away and kicked the golden haired man in the chest. The man flipped and split his staff into two pieces and once again began attacking. Loki was quick on his feet to counter each blow with a block or a kick. The fight was more like a dance than an actual battle; soon both men ended the fight in a tie with a blade to each throat.

"It is good to see you old friend; you have not lost your touch." the blond man panted.

"Neither have you, Jareth." Loki replied as he tried to catch his breath. The Goblin King threw his head back in laughter withdrawing his blade and with a snap of his fingers the throne room was turn into an office with a massive mahogany desk and a throne like chair. Jareth made his way to his desk his clothes changing to that of a white business suit. Loki following the king's lead by his armor being replaced by his black suit.

"Now tell me Loki son of Frigga what has brought you to my door?" Jareth asked sitting in the velvet chair his bi-colored eyes were a light with curiosity.

"My son, Haraldr James Lokison Potter." The prince introduced Harry as the boy came to his side.

"Ah the famed 'Boy Who Lived'; Hello Haraldr."

"Please forgive my son he was made mute by muggles who had stolen him away. There is no cure and the muggle tech that allows him to speak does not work in areas with concentrated magic." Loki explained and Harry nodded his head in greeting.

"I am sorry to hear that." Jareth said solemnly. "May your enemies die a painful and bloody death."

"Thank you, May you gold flow free and your enemies fall at your sword."

"Now who else have you brought with you? Oh and remove that silencing charm, the man is dying to talk."

"This is mortal Tony Stark. He is the muggle hero Man of Iron and if I release the spell you will wish I hadn't." Loki sighed ignoring the rude hand gestures of said man. While Tony's reactor was spelled to withstand magic his voice box was not thankfully. Loki had cast the silencing spell as soon as they enter the building.

"Come now friend, I am sure he had not come with you only to remain silent."

"Very well, do not say I did not warn you Jareth." With a wave of the god's finger the ranting began.

"That was not cool Rock of Ages! I let the changing of car color slide but to put the gag on me now it's personal. For the record it's Iron Man, not Man of Iron. Also no more of your Fig Newtons they are band from the tower. Oh yeah, I know about your little addiction, you hide it well from Thor but not from Jarvis." Tony crossed his arms as he went off on the God of Mischief.

"I like this Mortal. Please have a seat you three." With a wave of his hand chairs appeared behind the trio. "Now how can I assist the house of Potter and Odinson?"

"After I left for Asgard my lover found himself carrying our child. He married a mortal witch to save our child from the laws of Wizarding England. When he died my lover's will was sealed and my son taken to his step-mother's family who let an organization known as 'HYDRA' take him away. I want James' will unsealed and to claim guardianship of my son. I also believe his current Magical Guardian is stealing from his vaults." Loki explained anger rising with every word but Tony was quick to cancel the rising magic with a simple touch to his wrist.

"What my Dark Prince is trying to say. We would like a complete audit of all the accounts belonging to Harry and Loki. We also need to know who has had access to the vaults since the death of James Potter. Also they will need their blood lines verified and custody of Harry restored to Loki." Tony sat back in his chair unafraid of the calculating look he got from the Goblin King.

"Theft is a high crime but theft of a Bloodline is punishable by death. If this can be confirmed and if any theft uncovered then it would seem I have been lax in the ruling of my kingdom. Ingram!" Jareth crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers on over t his lap waiting for the called goblin.

"Yes, my King you have summoned me?"

"Ingram, bring forth the blood parchments of the house of Potter and the house of Odin." The Goblin King noticed the slight wince of his old friend. He knew Loki and his adopted father were not close but the gap must have widened since the battle for New York. He opened a drawer and pulled out a blank parchment before turning his attention to Harry.

"Yes your majesty, right away." The small goblin bowed and was quick to leave.

"Now Haraldr, when Ingram returns I will need you and your father to place a drop of blood on three pieces of parchment. The first two is the house parchments claiming your place in the family trees. The Last parchment is your blood ties parchment that will show the world that Loki of Asgard is your father and your guardian. This parchment will be then filed in the Ministry and can not be overruled. That means no one can take you away from him ever again. Do you understand young Prince?"

Harry nodded he understood tears in his eyes at the thought of finally having a family. This would make his family more real then it already was. He felt a hand on each shoulder and turn to see both his father and Tony smiling at him and reassuring him all this was real. Soon Ingram return and both Harry and Loki stood before the desk over looking the parchments. His father held out a finger to Jareth allowing him to prick it with a golden needle. Once three drops had been spilled he healed the finger then it was Harry's turn. Hesitantly the child held out his finger to the Goblin King who pricked his finger with the golden needle. Harry winced at feeling the pin prick, but followed his father's example and placed a drop on each parchment. Loki was proud of trust he had earn with his son when Haraldr held his finger out him for him heal.

"Ah, the Potter line is always such an interesting line to read going all the way back to Frode of Asgard. Your son has inherited some of the oldest vaults we have both here and in England. Now while you were doing the blood line verification I had Ingram retrieve the will of James Potter. I shall leave it to read at your leisure and here is a pouch of a thousand Galleons to tide you over until the accounts have been audited."

"That's great Bowie can you please have your people send all statements and copies of properties sent to CEO Pepper Potts of Stark Industries. Also a conversion chart for your currency to US dollar and the British Pound. I want to make sure every thing adds up." Tony gave a slight grin the kind he gives to the board members and the competition.

"As I said before I like him, you have chosen well Loki. I shall add him to your account access. You'll receive your new keys by owl once the audit is done. If a theft has accrued then I shall set up another meeting as to what we should do next." Jareth stood and came around the desk holding his arm out to Loki. The God in turn clasped the King's forearm in an ancient hand shake.

"Thank you Jareth for all you have done and because we are friends I will ignore your earlier comment. Come Haraldr, Anthony we still have errands to complete."

"It was nice to meet you King Bowie we should have lunch sometime and share stories about Reindeer Games." Tony held out his hand to Jareth who clasped his arm instead.

"That would be enjoyable." The King smirked before he turned to young Harry and presented him with what looked like kitten that he produced from thin air. "It was nice meet you Prince Haraldr. I hope to see you soon. Please accept this as a gift from our house to yours."

Harry smiled and looked to his father who nodded his head in acceptance. Gently Harry took the large kitten from Jareth's hands and cuddled it close. The little prince bowed his head in thanks and went over to Tony to show him his new pet.

"A Jinx, really Jareth?" Loki muttered.

"I thought it perfect for the son of the God of Mischief and Chaos. He comes from the litter of my own personal familiar so I know he is of excellent breeding. I shall owl you soon."

Loki nodded but said no more. He led Harry and Tony out of the bank they still had shopping to do and now an added trip to the Magical pet store. Tony normally not a fan of cats but he would get over his issue for Harry's sake. The boy looked so happy carrying his kitten as they walked down the street to the Menagerie.

"So you and Jareth go way back, huh? Why is he so, what's a good word? Tall! Why is he so tall?" The genius asked trying not to offend any of the magicals.

"Jareth is half Goblin and half Alfheim. His mother was the princess of Alfheim before she married the Goblin King Ranhauk fifteen hundred years ago in a peace treaty. Jareth has only been King for the past two hundred years when his father died of old age at two thousand and twenty. Jareth took more after the Alfheim side which put off a majority of the goblin Nation. Once he came into his power they quickly changed their views." Loki explained opening the door to the pet shop.

"Classic case of power conquers all. So what kind of cat did he give our little Merlin?"

"It's called a Jinx. The best I can describe it is a mix between a Jaguar and a Lynx it will never grow bigger that a medium size muggle dog and it's powers will grow to match Harry's once they finish the bonding ritual." The prince watched his son move from shelf to shelf pointing things out to the kitten.

"We'll have to have a room built for the Jinx at the tower and our house in England."

"Can I help you sirs?" the shop keep came out from the back.

"Yes, my son just received the Jinx in his arms as a gift. We would like all the supplies it will need."

"Of course sir, I'll get the supplies together but I'm sure the boy would like to pick the collar himself." The old man smiled then left to gather the items.

"You know Lokes I think I'll give Harry a hand. He needs guidance when choosing the perfect color for a collar." Tony said already half way to the little prince and his kitten.

"You will not talk him into a gaudy **Red** collar!" Loki was hot on the man's heels.

A/N: Okay I made this chapter a little longer than usual with they Holidays coming up I don't know how much time I'll have to write. Also Jareth is not mine but is from Jim Hansen's Labyrinth. I couldn't help it when any one says Goblin King I automatically think David Bowie the great Goblin king to ever exist! So he magically popped up in the chapter. Tee-Hee! Not sure who should be in the next chapter maybe some turkey dinner will inspire me. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	6. Growing Pains

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 6 "Growing Pains"**

**Thor**

By the time lunch rolled around Loki was carrying a sleeping Harry in his arms followed by Tony who was carrying a sleeping Jinx kitten. They had spent hours at the mall getting Harry all the things a growing child would need from a child size desk and chair to toys and even muggle pet supplies for the newly named kitten, Shadow. Harry was in awe of everything he saw. Harry accidentally started the bonding ritual when he named his jinx promising to always love and care for the kitten and once started it could not be stopped and the bonding pulled magic from both the young wizard and familiar. Once the bonding was over both Harry and Shadow fell asleep. The two men tucked the boy and his familiar in the child's bed. They had just closed the door when they heard a loud voice coming from the elevator. Loki waved a hand over his door to prevent Harry from hearing anything and waking up.

"Lady Jane I am not a liesmith! I do have a nephew!" Thor's voice got louder the closer he got.

"I don't want to hear it Thor. You leave without telling me and when you do return you don't even bother with a phone call. Jarvis is the one who sends messages at your request. You expect me to believe you suddenly have a kid to take care of, that belongs to your brother who, I might add, tried to take over the world?" Jane's voice was climbing in volume with each word.

"I told you Point Break, you need to learn how to use a cell phone. Hello Dr. Foster it's nice to see you again." Tony greeted when he and Loki entered the living room.

"Lady Jane it is nice that my brother has invited you over but will you refrain from shouting my son Haraldr is asleep."

"So this kid is real and they are letting you have custody?"

"Don't be so hard on Reindeer Games here he wasn't himself when all that happened. His Dad grounded him to Earth for now. Caps' boy toy had a memory break from his time at HYDRA and we went to rescue the kid. We found out after bringing Harry home that he was Loki's son. Harry's mother died when he was one and of course we all decided to take the kid in." Tony summarized events not going into the Magical history.

"So where is he? If Harry was rescued he should be under medical care." Jane asked not convinced that Loki is father material.

"My son has received excellent medical care since his rescue three weeks ago. He is currently napping right now. We were out getting things for his new room and kitten that an old friend of mine had gifted him. You may see him when he wakes up." Loki was unimpressed with his brother's choice in girlfriends. She was slightly better than Lady Sif but still she was too selfish in his opinion. Yes, Thor had his pride and was sometimes selfish himself but he had a good heart under his naïve arrogance.

"Here, I took pictures while we were shopping today. See isn't he a little heart breaker?" Tony pulled out his Stark phone pulling up the photos he took at the mall of Harry smiling and carrying the Jinx in his arms.

"He does look like him. That cat is a bit large to be a kitten." Jane said examining the photo.

"It's a special breed from Alfheim called a Jinx. I did not know you were going to see Jareth today. How does he fare Brother?" Thor explained smiling at the picture of his cute nephew.

"Jareth is well. He is bank manager now but with all the paperwork to be done today, I forgot to ask about his mother Lady Aria. I shall write him once the audit is complete he will be busy until then." Loki replied.

"**Prince Loki security has arrived with Master Harry's purchases."**

"Thank you Jarvis please direct them to Harry's new play room. Also direct the ones bringing up the cat stuff to the room across Harry's play room."

"**Yes Prince Loki it shall be done. Also Master Harry has awakened."** Jarvis informed the group and Loki left with out another word.

"He's such an attentive Papa. So Jane, are you staying for lunch?" Tony asked. He offered to be polite but he didn't like her attitude towards Loki and Harry. She was a brilliant scientist but see seemed to be a bit self-righteous with her morals.

"I can't I have to get back to work soon Darcy can't stay on task without me reminding her." She didn't see the disappointed look that over took Thor's face. Jane really didn't want to be anywhere near Loki, she didn't trust him. Once a bad guy always a bad guy, he made his choice to try and take over the world he shouldn't be rewarded with a family; he should be locked up.

"Too bad we were about to Tacos it is Tuesday after all. Oh and here's our Mini Loki. Hey buddy you have a good nap?" Tony picked up the boy who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Harry this is Uncle Thor's friend Dr. Jane Forster."

Harry fished in to his pocket and pulled out the disc Tony had given him that morning and began tapping away. _"Hello, Dr. Foster, it's nice to meet you."_

"It's nice to meet you too Harry. You can call me Jane." The Doctor gave Harry a smile but it was forced. She wanted to demand why the boy was unable to speak and that he should be taken to Child Protection Services where the boy could get care and a proper family. As great as the Avengers were this was no place to raise a child. These all were things she couldn't do because Loki and Thor were not from earth meaning that the child was also from their world. The laws of earth would not apply to them. "Well I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Thor."

The men and Harry watched Jane leave before turning to go to the kitchen for lunch. It was a very heavy silence that hung over the group. Thor most of all seemed to be less than his usual jolly self. Harry could tell that he really liked Lady Jane but the feelings were not really returned. It was sad to see his uncle so upset. He looked to his father who seemed to see what he was thinking. Loki met his son eyes with an understanding look before turning to see Tony nod his head towards Thor with the 'You should do something, he's your brother' look. With a heavy sigh Loki motioned for Harry to stay with Tony as he walked up to the depressed Thunder God.

"Brother, may I speak with you?"

"Sure Loki." Thor followed his brother back to the living room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Thor are you sure Lady Jane is the one for you? I don't mean to question your choice of courting partners but Lady Jane seems to have other priorities. It doesn't look like she wants the same things that you do in your relationship."

"Had you said this a year ago I would have take Mjolnir to your head." Thor glared before taking a seat on the couch.

"And now brother; do you still think it's still a possibility?"

"No I do not. We have been growing apart since I returned to New York the first time. She is not to blame, brother; I know I am at fault as well. I should learn to use earth means of communication and call more. She has a right to be mad."

"Thor she can be displeased with your lack of calling but she also has some blame on her hands. You are the Crowned Prince of Asgard and you have many duties that sometimes keep you away from earth for months at a time. She is not very understanding of those responsibilities. Also when you are able to visit and spend time with her, she puts you off for her work then gets mad that you don't think her work is important. She does not know Haraldr's story but she had made up her mind that I am an unfit parent. I really think you should think about if she really returns your feelings any longer." Loki took the seat next his elder brother trying to make him see that he and Jane were too different to be a good couple.

"I have noticed that lately, also her lack of greetings or when she left today she didn't give me any sign of affection. It hurts, but I know she did not mean to forget her good byes."

"Thor, she is still upset with you, I do not think she forgot. I know it hurts because you care for her. I want you to be happy brother, but with something real not the dream of what once was. I know if I had the chance to be with someone like I was with James I would grab them with both hands and not let go. Is what you feel for Lady Jane that strong that you are risking more heart ache for what might not be even her true feelings?"

"You are right, my feelings are stronger than the ones she has for me. I keep thinking if I give her time and if I am more attentive towards her, Lady Jane's feelings will grow once again. Am I being naïve in believing that she will love me again?" Thor asked looking to his younger brother for answers. Growing up he had always been the oldest, the hero and the warrior but Loki had always been smarter and more mature. Loki had even had a son and once a lover that made him happy proving he was more than responsible and mature. What was he compared to his brother but a warrior who lived for battle and little thought to others, with an ego and arrogance that got him banished instead of the crown. His mother had been right when she had protested his lack of readiness to lead their people.

"Thor, I do not believe hope is being naïve. I think naïve is ignoring the signs that you should leave the relationship before it hurts you beyond repair. You have friends and family to help you through the hurt that you feel now but if you cling to this hope it will destroy you and the relationships around you." Loki said honestly. Despite all their differences he really did love his big dumb oaf of a brother. He really didn't like Lady Jane right now for putting Thor through this heart ache but in the end it would make his brother stronger.

"Thank you for you honesty Loki. I think I shall go to my room and think on this some more please tell Haraldr and Friend Tony that I am not hungry right now and I will see them at dinner." Thor got up and walk to his room in a daze like fashion. Loki watched him go for a minute before joining Harry and Tony back in the kitchen.

"So how'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected. As much as Thor constantly vexes me with his bad manners, and sloppy up keep of our living space, I do not like to see him suffer like this." The raven haired god replied before noticing something going on at the corner of his eye. "Haraldr are you cooking?"

"Yeah turns out Mini Merlin knows how to cook. He's making tacos for lunch. He told me he learned how to cook when he was with Lily's sister, then when he was with List, the doctor used him as a free personal chef. Considering how fat the guy was it safe to assume Harry is a great cook." Tony made mental note to find and destroy the Dursleys. No child should be force to learn to cook at such a young age. His one regret was that he didn't get to kick List's ass all the way back to New York.

"I knew I should have cursed him more." The irritated father mumbled before joining his son in the kitchen to help with the cooking.

"Oh this all feels terribly domestic." Tony grinned from his seat at the table.

"It will feel even more so when you are doing the dishes after lunch."

"Oh come on Rock of Ages you have magic can't you magic them clean?" the genius pouted.

"I could but I don't want to teach Haraldr to be lazy by using magic for every little chore."

"What if I un-band your Fig Newtons? I can get you a whole truck load by dinner time."

"Are you trying to bribe me Anthony and in front of my own child?" Loki asked acting mockingly affronted. Harry finished with the taco shells and was smiling as he began to stuff them.

"No! I am not bribing you; I am negotiating. So, how about it? You use magic to clean up and I'll get you all the yummy Fig bars you want."

"Very well I will concede this time but next time you are doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Go sit Haraldr I will bring out the food." With a snap of his fingers the plates were on the table set for three.

"So Thor is not in the mood to eat?" Tony asked taking his first bite of the taco. "Mmm, this good Mini Merlin."

"He said we will see us at dinner time. He has a lot to think about right now and has to consider his own happiness. These are delicious Haraldr but I only want you using the kitchen when an adult is with you, alright?"

"_Yes Daddy. Is Uncle going to be okay? I don't like that he is sad."_

"I know my Little Prince, but this is apart of growing up. Your Uncle Thor has never had a real relationship before. He is learning that not every love is a love for the ages. It will hurt but we are here to support him and to help him accept the sadness and move on. Do you understand?"

"_I think so. Does that mean you are still sad about my first Daddy being gone?"_

"Yes, my son, I am sad but having you here with me is healing my heart." Loki placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"See Little Merlin, whatever happens, you are a big part of the Avengers and we're never going to let you go." Tony ruffled the boy's hair reassuring him of his place in there family. The three finished their lunch talking of the day's shopping and what they should later. Tony suggested a Disney Marathon stating that no childhood was complete with out knowing every Disney movie and songs designed to drive parents crazy. Harry agreed and couldn't wait while his father looked at both of them skeptically. After their meal was finished as promise Loki waved a hand and the kitchen began to clean itself. Food was magically put away and dishes began to rinse themselves before floating in to the dishwasher.

"I held up my end Stark you better honor your word." Loki spoke quirking an eyebrow at the genius.

"I am always a man of my word. Hey J., please place an order for a truck load of Fig Newtons and pay extra to get it here by dinner time. You know what order more pop-tarts too. Sparkles, is probably going to need some comfort food for after he talks to Jane." Tony added as he picked up his discarded jacket from the vacant chair.

"**Yes, sir, I will alert you to the deliveries."**

"Well thank you for a fun day and a delicious lunch but I need to change and get back to the lab. We still on for dinner?"

"Excuse me, when did I invite you to dinner?" The Raven haired man gaped.

"Of course you did. You are going to need help when Point Breaks actually breaks. Plus Harry said he was going to make Hamburgers to go with Movie Night and I can't miss that. See you at dinner time! Toodles!" Harry watched Tony smile and wave before running out the door because of the magic swirling around his father.

"You should not encourage him Haraldr." Loki sighed before magically changing into a green tee-shirt and worn denim jeans leaving his feet bare and relaxed.

"_He's nice Daddy. Plus I think he likes you."_

"I think you need spectacles son. He is always that annoying."

"_I do need glasses but I don't need them to see that he really likes you." _ Harry shrugged as he tapped out his observations.

"Haraldr that man is insane but enough of him for now. What do you mean, you need glasses? Can you see me clearly?"

"_No, not really, I only see things if I am really close. I mostly focus on voices to direct my magic." _Harry kept his focus on his rainbow disc not wanting to see the anger and hate on his father's face.

"Jarvis can you please call Doctor Banner here?" Loki instinctive picked his son up and held him close.

"**Yes Prince Loki."**

"Haraldr we will find away to get you glasses but never hide that you need something. We are here to take care of you and love you my Little Prince. Nothing you could do or about you could ever make me push you away." Harry wrapped his thin arms around his father's neck letting the tears fall. He had been afraid if his father had found him flawed then he would be thrown away.

There was a knock on the door frame alerting the two ravens to the presence of there visitor. "Jarvis said you needed me?"

"Thank you for coming Banner. It seems we missed something in Haraldr's physical. He needs glasses but I do not know how to go about it. It is not something that is requested on Asgard." The father greeted Banner not letting go of his son in his arms.

"We were so concentrated on his major injuries that we totally forgot to check the basics of his development. I'll call Coulson and see if SHIELD has a trusted optometrist on the payroll and we'll get his glasses sorted out. I'll also contact Stephen and we'll coordinate to get Harry a traditional Physical. I want to make sure we don't forget anything else that might hinder his growth or development." Banner ran a hand through his hair mentally berating himself for such a blunder.

"That sounds good. See Haraldr all will be well." Loki muttered coaxing Harry out from hiding in the curve of his neck.

"Yeah Harry everything is going to be okay. We are here to help you to get better and be at your best." Bruce reassured softly.

"_Okay Doctor Banner. May I bring Shadow with me?"_ Harry tapped out; the digital voice briefly caught the Doctor off guard.

"Wow you got a new voice. Let me guess Tony's latest invention?"

"Yes, Anthony was quite proud at his success this morning. He gets a smug look on his face every time Haraldr uses it."

"Yeah that sounds like Tony. So what or who is Shadow?"

"Shadow is the Jinx kitten my friend Jareth had gifted him this morning. He is still sleeping in our room the bonding took a lot of magic for the Familiar." The god explained.

"_Shadow is my new friend."_

"Well I don't see any problem with him coming to the lab as long as he behaves." Bruce smiled at the tiny demi-god. With those soulful green eyes it was hard to deny the child anything. He was about to ask more about the Jinx when they heard a loud clash of thunder.

"That's not a good sign."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, my brother has returned and he is upset with heart ache. I thought that he was in his room thinking things over. I did not think he would go and seek out Lady Jane right away. Thor acts on his emotions and often rushes in when he should slow down and think things through. Whatever was said between them has hurt my brother deeply." Loki looked out the window to see the clouds darken as they gathered around the tower.

"Should I get the others in case he needs to be restrained?"

"I'm not sure. This is his first heart ache. I don't know what will happen." For the first time since their childhood Loki didn't know what to do. The matter was suddenly taken out of his hands as his arms were now empty and a faint pop was echoing in the room. "Haraldr!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor stood on the roof of the tower trying to calm his emotions as the clouds gathered over head. He had thought about what Loki had said and it had made sense. He had been clinging to the hope that Lady Jane would love him once again. He though about how they had faded to that of a mere friendship instead of the unyielding love they once had flaming between them. While his brother and nephew took their midday meal with Friend Tony he decided to go see his Lady Jane and see if he was wrong. He wanted to prove to himself and his brother that she stilled loved him.

When he got to her work he did not announce his presence right away but watched her instead. He saw how focused she was on the project she working on and the smile that graced her lips on her success. The god of thunder had not seen that smile aimed at him for a very long time. Although he was not as well verse in magic as his brother he could do minor spells. He had a simple illusion charm to mask his presence but after a few minutes he had wished he had just gone to Jane and ended their courtship because what he heard sliced through his heart.

Flash Back

"_Hey Jane I thought you were going to lunch with Your Thunder God?" Darcy asked as she entered the lab with her fast food lunch."_

"_I was but I am still mad at him." Jane sighed._

"_What did he say? Was the whole nephew thing a lie?" Darcy asked taking the chair next to her boss and big bite of her Hoagie._

"_No the kid is real but the whole thing is messed up. The boy was small and he was scared of everything. I think that he would be better off with Child Protective Services not being raised by his psycho brother."_

"_Jane it can't be that bad. I mean the kid is living with the Avengers how much safer can you get?"_

"_A lot safer! I get that they are heroes and they saved the world, but the kid needs a home and a family. Not to mention he was held by an evil Organization for years or that's what Thor has said he really hasn't told me why the kid Harry, that's his name, was held there. Anyways Harry needs a lot more than what the Avengers can give. Plus what are they going to do when they have to go save the world? Where does that leave the kid? It's frustrating that I can't call the CPS on them because they are aliens and our laws don't apply to them."_

"_Jane I think you are over reacting. How does Harry feel about them is he scared of them?"_

"_I couldn't tell, but he did cling to Tony Stark, he didn't go near that monster Loki. Why can't Thor see that his brother should be locked away to keep everyone safe from him? Oh and get this Stark was lying for Loki! He said that Loki was not himself when he tried to take over the world. What a bunch of shit." Jane stood up and stomped away trying to calm down but was failing._

"_Have you talked to Thor about what you are feeling? Maybe he can tell you more about what is happening at the tower." Darcy could see her boss was upset but she was getting a little extreme. Yeah Loki was not on her list of favorite people but he was trying to make up for the pain he had caused. She had seen him on the news helping the Avengers and using his magic to help repair New York. He was trying to make amends. Also if he had a son then his efforts were probably doubled so his kid wouldn't hate him._

"_Thor is blind! He always worshiped his brother. Loki can do no wrong in his eyes.  
He doesn't even notice me any more or the work I'm doing to open the doors to other worlds! He's always off to Asgard, or off to save the world. Never a thought or praise for what I am doing just him and his hero work. I am so done with it."_

_Those words nearly killed Thor on the spot, but he held it together and left the room to calm his thoughts. His brother had been right; he and Jane were no longer on the same path nor were they even on the same planet. It was best to end things before the pain killed him._

End Flash Back

He had ended his spell and returned to her lab and was greeted with hostility from Jane. Thor politely asked to talk to her in private but she refused and said whatever he said could be said in front Darcy. Taking a deep breath Thor explained that they should end their courtship as his duties to Asgard and his family were increasing and he would be leaving earth more often. He told her he knew that his infrequent visits upset her and he didn't want to anger her or take her from her work that it was best if they part ways before they hurt one another. What was Jane's response? She slapped him and told him that his cowardly ass was no longer welcomed at her lab or home and to never come back.

There was nothing more to say it was over. He left the lab and flew Mjolnir back to Avenger Tower. His heart was breaking and it hurt so much. He tried but couldn't hold it in any longer. The gathered clouds began to rain and the lightning streaked the sky. His tears began to fall and he yelled out in anguish falling to his knees. Why did it have to hurt do much? He took a bolt of lightning to his unprotected chest trying to replace the emotional pain with a physical pain but it didn't help. He tried again with an even stronger bolt; maybe it would stop his heart and end his pain. He closed his eyes and waited for the lightning to strike but it never hit. Instead it had been absorbed by a shimmering white shield. Thor opened his eyes to see his tiny nephew standing at least six feet away from him in the pouring rain. Harry had no jacket or shoes and his clothes were soaked through with rain.

"Haraldr? Why are you out here? You are not well enough to be in this rain!" Harry ignored his uncle's words and walked to the kneeling man. When he was close enough he could see the tears that mixed with the rain on the pained face. "You should not be out here nephew."

Harry smiled sadly at Thor before for throwing his arms around the man's neck and hugging him with all the love he had for his uncle. Slowly big strong arms wrapped around the boy's waist and gently held him. The thunder began to quiet down and the rain began to slow as Thor finally let go and sobbed into the small shoulder of his caring nephew.

Neither the man nor child took notice of their audience watching them from the shelter of the roof hanger that house most of Tony's suits. Loki had panicked when Harry had teleported from his arms and without thinking told Jarvis to alert Tony so they could find him. Once Stark had arrived on scene the god calmed down and he pleaded for him to find Harry. It was then the Jarvis informed them that Harry was on the roof with Thor in the rain. The three Avengers all but ran up to the roof. Once they got to the roof Loki wanted to run out and protect his son but Tony held him back. The genius could see that Thor needed this pure and unconditional love that only Harry could give.

"See Harry has got Sparkles under control. I don't think Jane broke your brother but his heart will be bruise for awhile." Tony muttered holding Loki in place with a strong arm around his waist.

"He's right for once." Bruce added ignoring the 'Hey!' from Tony. "Harry has the type of magic people can only dream of and that is pure unadulterated love."

"Yes he does. I just wish he wasn't in the damn rain he could get sick."

"Don't worry My Dark Prince; Thor will bring him in soon. Look the sun is coming out and our mini Merlin just gave us a sign that everything is going to be alright." Tony pointed to the sky and there above hugging duo and over the tower was a beautiful Rainbow.

A/N: Yahoo! I got this out before leaving for the Holidays. Sorry for Jane I never really like her charater and that's why I had Thor dumper instead of the other way around. I will try to get the next chapter out before the weekend is over. Plot Bunnies need Food so keep Reviewing. Thanks for Reading.


	7. Eyes, Spies, and Lies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 7 "Eyes, Spies, and Lies"**

**Coulson and Fury**

Harry was sitting in the living room with Shadow on his lap, listening to his Father and Director Fury, argue about him leaving the tower. The two had been going at it for a good ten minutes neither one willing to bend or compromise. It all started because he needed glasses. Since Harry's location was top secret he had to go to the eye doctor at SHIELD headquarters a place where his father was not allowed to go.

"This is not up for debate Loki you are not going to Shield Headquarters!"

"And I told you I am not letting you take my son from my sight!" The two men were standing face to face; one with magic crackling around him the other was reaching for his gun.

"If I may Director Fury, I can watch young Harry and take him to the appointment." Coulson interrupted. No other man would have dared to put himself in the line of fire between the Director of SHIELD whose name just happened to be Fury and an equally angry Norse God. "I have been here several times in the past two weeks and Harry knows me. Also Natasha and Clint will be in the offices today so he'll have added protection."

"That's not a bad idea; is that acceptable to you Loki?" Nick trusted Coulson most out of all his subordinates.

"Yes, Agent Coulson has proved several times his worthiness and he is very honorable. Plus I trust Lady Natasha and Clint more than you. Haraldr, come here please." Loki kept his glare on the Director of SHIELD. Harry placed Shadow on the seat next to him before he quickly made his way to his father's side and looked up to him in question. "Don't worry son, Agent Coulson will be taking you to get your glasses. You do not have to spend time with the one eyed man any longer than necessary."

"_Daddy, stop glaring at Uncle Nick, he is nice. I'll be fine with Uncle Phil. I'll be good."_ Harry rolled his eyes and tapped out on his disc. "_Uncle Tony said he'll be home after his meeting soon; so you won't be lonely."_

"I do not need that man to keep me entertained. And do not call him 'Uncle' it only encourages him to visit unannounced." Loki muttered hugging his son to his chest. This was the first time he ever left the tower without him. The God of Chaos and Lies would never let anyone know he was terrified to let his son leave where he could not protect him.

"_I'll see you later, Dad. I'll be back for dinner. I'm ready to go Uncle Phil, Uncle Nick."_ Harry wiggled out of his father's arms and took Coulson by the hand.

"He'll be home by five Prince Loki." Agent Coulson nodded and led the child to the elevator. Fury and The God of Chaos shared one more glare before both of them retreated to their respective corners.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Director Fury, glad you're back these cases need your immediate attention and these need your signature so they can be filed as closed." Agent Carter greeted as the trio stepped off the Elevator in SHIELD's headquarters.

"Okay, I'll read these once I am back in my office but I will not sign off on Grant's case as he still is lacking evidence and there is two hours of surveillance that is unaccounted for." Fury took the offer files and handed the one back to Carter, and then strolled purposely through the hall.

"_Is he always so busy?" _Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, he runs SHIELD and has a lot of important things to over see. Come along Harry the Medbay is two floors down but first we need to stop by my office; I need to file some reports." Coulson smiled leading the boy to one of the many offices.

Harry followed Coulson while letting a light layer of magic surround him to keep him alert. He was out of the safety of the tower and his HYDRA training was kicking in. There were a lot of agents milling about and it reminded him of HYDRA, the only difference was that they had different uniforms. Harry stiffened briefly as he felt something not right brush against his magic. He looked around but he didn't see anyone he put it to the back of his mind for now. Coulson stop at a tiny office that looked more like a broom closet.

"I know it's a bit small but I am mostly in the field and not here long enough to feel cramped." Phil smiled. The agent quickly filed the papers he had in his brief case and printed out new ones while sending out a few memos. "Okay all done we can go. Later I'll show you my Hero Card Collection. I have Captain America and some Avenger ones too."

"_I would like that._ _Uncle Phil, what does SHIELD do?"_

"Well, like HYDRA we are an organization that trains and keep watch on the world, but we are the good guys looking to stop bad guys. We want to keep everyone safe and it's our job to handle things behind the scenes so the public can live worry free lives."

Harry nodded his understanding as the approached the Doctor's office. Before he entered the office he felt something brush his magic once again. It wasn't another magical he would have said something if it was but the energy he felt was not friendly. Harry pushed his feelings on the energy to the back of his mind because he was greeted by the eye doctor.

"So this is the young man you told me about. Hello Harry I am Dr. Swinden, I am the medic of Shield but I was an Optometrist before I came here. Let's get you measured for glasses." The doctor was tall but not as tall his Uncle Thor but taller then Uncle Tony. He was nice and had kind brown eyes and short spiky brown hair. Dr. Swinden was gentle and it didn't take long to get his prescription written out. Uncle Phil said that they would later go to a store to pick out frames and they would be ready after their lunch hour. First they had to do the rounds of the daily routine. It was a bit weird being at SHIELD. They were the literal opposite of HYDRA but everyone was so nice to him and no one looked at him like a freak or a weapon that should be ignored or degraded. Harry liked it here, but only to visit. He liked living with his family at the tower a whole lot more.

"Okay Harry, now we are going to go and get updates of on going cases. Let's go to the conference room." Phil smiled. It was a light caseload nothing above a level 3 so it was safe for Harry to listen in on. He even brought a laptop with some games in case the child became bored. Which was a possibility because even he became bored listening to junior agents drone on and on before getting to the point of their investigations.

"_Okay Uncle Phil."_ Harry sat at the table with his voice disc and the laptop. Uncle Tony had been showing him how to use computers and how to get Jarvis anywhere. He half listened to the agents that paraded in and out of the conference room. Harry was fine until the bad energy appeared again. The young wizard looked up to see a man that was of medium height Brown hair brown eyes and the seemed to blend in and not stand out. The perfect spy for infiltration, but he wasn't classified as one. Harry began to type fluently on the keyboard and began talking to Jarvis. He kept the volume on mute and was reading everything Jarvis was sending him on the Agent who was giving his dull report. Suddenly Tony was in on their message board asking what the mini hacker was up to.

**IManT: Okay, Munchkin what are you up to?**

**MiniM: Uncle Tony?**

**IManT: Yup, now what are you and Jarvis doing rummaging through SHIELD's databases; that's my Playground.**

**MiniM: I'm at Shield and I don't like this agent that is reporting to Uncle Phil.**

**IManT: First thing, his name is Agent not Phil. I don't know why he's corrupting you with such nonsense. Secondly why don't you like this guy Albert Smyth? He seems pretty common and dull.**

**MiniM: I have been feeling something bad in the office since I got here but not magic. I thought someone had a bad day and their feelings were in the air. But it got stronger when this agent came in to report. Something is wrong but I'm not sure. He acts like a regular agent but agents don't dress like him or is as perfectly dull as he is. So Jarvis and I are being detectives.**

**IManT: You are not wrong Mini Me. I just went over what you and J. have found. Good eye on the shoes. Okay now sign off and go to your Uncle Eye Patch's office I'm going to call Uncle Agent right now. **

**MiniM: Okay I'll see you at dinner. **

Harry closed the laptop and picked it up along with his disc. Coulson was about to stop him when his phone rang.

"Hello? How did you get this number?" Coulson asked as he was called on his personal cell phone that he was sure he turned off when he entered the building. "I see. Very well then, but stay off the internet. I'm sure his father would say it was your fault for teaching him. I will handle it from here." Coulson hung up and turned to Harry who was tapping out a message.

"_I'm going to visit Uncle Nick he said I can meet him now that he has time."_

"That's fine Harry. Agent Hill! Can you escort Harry to the director's office? Please call Clint and Natasha here." Coulson called out to the passing agent.

"Sure come along Harry." Maria nodded and gently took the boy by the hand, and out of the conference room.

"_You better call them now Uncle Phil is alone with a traitor."_ Harry tapped out and Hill picked up her steps while dialing the spies on her cell phone. By the time they reached the Director's office Fury was just slamming the phone down.

"Thanks Hill, go and join Coulson in interrogation and squeeze every last drop of Intel from the traitor."

"Yes sir." Maria replied and left in a hurry.

Nick studied the boy as he sat back in his chair. "Well Harry, I have to thank you for the heads up on the double agent, but I also have ask, how did you know?"

Harry pulled out his laptop and proceeded to load all the files he had found with the help of Jarvis and then he opened the voice program to explain what happen. It would go a lot faster than tapping out on his disc.

"_Well Uncle Nick when we got to this floor I felt something bad brush against my magic. It wasn't another wizard though. Even Muggles can give off bad or good vibes and it can be felt by anyone whether they have magic or not. At first I thought some one was having a bad day because the contact was brief and I didn't think anything of it. Then the feeling passed by me again but I was just about to see the doctor so I forgot about it. After I saw the doctor Uncle Phil and I went to a room to listen to reports on minor cases. It was real boring and then Agent Smyth came in and my magic felt like it was being pushed on by something unknown and a bit dark. I remembered what my Dad said when he caught Lady Sif in a lie when she said her visit was requested by my Grandma Frigga. A lie is a half truth that is fueled by emotions. He told her that as the God of Lies she could not hide her feelings from him as they were beating on his magic like a hammer. The stronger the emotion that fuels the lie, the Harder the hammer hits on our magic. That's what I felt with Agent Smyth when he entered the room. He was lying about his existence within SHIELD. Besides the physical clues I could feel bad things from him and it got stronger the more he talked to Uncle Phil even though he didn't change his tone or speech patterns."_

"Okay I get that your magic is telling you that something about the guy was wrong, but what do you mean by 'there were physical clues'?" The director narrowed his one good eye.

"_Well his shoes were too nice and expensive and do not match his inferior department store suit. They were the kind of shoes Uncle Tony wears to his meetings. I had Jarvis run a search on the type of shoes they were."_

"What is wrong with wearing nice shoes?" Nick asked curiously.

"_Nothing but Uncle Tony spends like thousands of dollars on one pair of shoes to match his equally expensive suit. I am sorry to say this, but SHIELD does not pay that well. A mid-level agent could not seriously afford those Tom Ford Gianni Laced Up Oxford shoes unless it was one of three things. One reason could be that he won the lottery. I had Jarvis check the state lottery winners for the last three years and he wasn't on the list nor did he file a claim on his taxes for a lottery or casino winnings that large. Second reason would be that he inherited the money. Again there was no filing on his taxes for such a large sum also Smyth is an only child and his parents are still living as well an uncle on his maternal side. His grandparents on both sides are deceased and they were of moderate income. The third reason would be he is trying to hide the fact that he has money to spend but still wants to indulge in the finer things that only money can buy. The only reason to hide his wealth would be because…"_

"He was a traitor selling secrets for cash." Nick hissed. "And the only way he could indulge in spending was his shoes because no one really looks at a man's shoes. Was there any thing else?"

"_His work habits and his desk. Jarvis went through the security cameras and found his cubical. He has no personal items to identify that he works here. I know there are regulations on how a SHIELD workspace should be kept, but that rule is bent as long as it doesn't interfere with the job. Uncle Phil has a tiny office but he has a poster of Uncle Steve on the wall and his hero cards are in a wooden box on the corner of his desk. You have a tidy office as well but you still have pictures of loved ones and an orange Flerken on your desk. His work habits are predictable. Smyth clocks in on time leaves on time; he does no more and no less than what is required of him. There is also very little interaction between him and his fellow agent since he started working for SHIELD."_

"I follow you. When you break it down that is very suspicious behavior. Also how did you know Goose is a Flerken? She looks like a normal tabby cat to me. Hell, I didn't even know what a Flurken was until she swallowed an alien." Fury was stood up and started pacing the floor. This **child** was brilliant. It seemed that during his time at HYDRA Harry had been taught more than just magical endurance and Morse code. Being the son of the God of Lies it wasn't surprising he could see through human deception but Harry was a master of human behavior. In the files regarding Harry that Stark had let him look over at the Tower there was no mention of these skills let alone the boy's intelligence. Then it hit him **'survival'**. The only way to survive captivity was to study your captor and mould yourself to their will so that you would live to see the next day.

"_My Grandmother has sent me books about Animals of the Nine Realms since I now have Shadow. He's a Jinx Cat from Alfheim."_ Harry smile and pulled up a recent picture on the laptop of him and Shadow.

"He looks bigger than Goose." The director smiled and walked closer to the desk. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Director, Harry, sorry I took so long. He isn't being cooperative plus we need to finish the investigation you started Harry, before we have another go at him." Coulson entered the room giving the little wizard a warm smile.

"I bet. Harry has already briefed me on what led to this internal investigation. I want you to do an Official write up and take all of Harry's data that he and Jarvis compiled. I want that traitor locked up for a long time. In the meant time I assume you have Romanoff and Barton putting Smyth on ice right now."

"Yes sir. He'll be held there until further notice. Come along Harry we still need to get your glasses and have lunch. Your father would be very upset if you skipped a meal." Coulson said taking the mini god by the hand. Harry nodded his agreement as his tummy began to grumble. He left the laptop with Uncle Nick and took his disc in hand.

"_Bye Uncle Nick; see you after lunch."_

"See you later Harry. We'll talk more after lunch when you get back." Nick leaned back against his desk watching the two head out to lunch. Once he was alone he closed and locked the door and engaged the sound proofing of his office. Then he sat down before moving the Laptop to a better position on his desk turning on the Jarvis app Harry had installed on the computer.

"_**Good afternoon Director Fury. How can I help you?"**_

"Well let's start with pulling up everything you found on Smyth for Harry and then explain to me how he was able to install you on a government encrypted computer."

"**Well, Popeye that is top secret information that you can't have but everything else you can have." **A video window popped up and Fury was staring face to face with the annoying creator of Jarvis.

"Stark, I should have known you had a hand in this. Funny how I get a call from Agent Carter about an anonymous tip that Harry uncovered a traitor."

"**What can I say? Sharon and I grew up together; I always got her on speed dial. Now I take it the soon to be former Agent Smyth has been arrested."**

"Yes, but I have some questions about Harry. The boy is highly intelligent and observant. He displays such much maturity when dealing with serious situations like a seasoned soldier or agent but in the blink of an eye reverts to childish glee when taking about his cat."

"**HYDRA messed him up but not in the traditional sense. Loki and I noticed that when he feels safe, he allows himself to be the kid that he was meant to be. But as soon as he steps outside of the Tower he is on guard. His mind ages to that of an adult. His speech patterns change from using Daddy to Dad and his vocabulary triples in size. I wouldn't be surprise if HYDRA made him swallow a dictionary as his spelling is often better than my own. The one thing they didn't teach Harry was how to write. I don't think they wanted to give him anything that he could use as a weapon or a means of escape. Rock of Ages and I have been trying to teach him how to write in both English and Norse."**

"So they conditioned him to an extent to be the perfect spy and disposable weapon." Fury sat back and stroked his chin in thought.

"**Don't go there Eye Patch! Harry is only nine and I don't think Loki will allow you recruit him into SHIELD or The Avengers."** Tony glared through the computer.

"What, I'm just thinking of possible futures. He is also very proficient in reading human behavior. He caught Smyth's lie effortlessly. Harry explained how Loki recently caught someone in a lie and he learned how to do the same."

"**Oh he told you about that? Yeah a friend of Thor's from back home came down here in hopes of being his rebound girl. She gave the excuse that their mother sent her to check on them and her new grandson. The Lady Sif doesn't get she has been in the friend zone for centuries and Thor has no plans or desire to move her out. Loki calls her a stalker with high expectations"**

"Sounds like no matter what world you live on there always a few crazies who won't take no for an answer. I'm glad I missed the visit. Now I want you to stay out of SHIELD's databases. How do I remove the Jarvis app from this laptop?"

"**You don't. Jarvis will remove it at the end of the day once Harry is home for the evening. I need a way to keep an eye on Harry for Reindeer Games' peace of mind. He really didn't want you and Agent to take him out of the tower. He was stalking around the living room like a caged panther restless and ready to kill when I got home. It took a lot of talking and Fig Newtons to calm him down and not let him go storming your HQ. So where is my Mini Me anyways?"**

"Agent Coulson took him to get the glasses made and have some lunch. Barton is probably following them by roof tops as added protection."

"**Yeah that sounds like Legolas. Okay well I need to go before Pepper finds me playing hooky in my Lab. Jarvis will be on hand to help move things along and keep Harry entertained. See ya, Popeye." **Tony waved closing the video chat.

"If he wasn't a genius I would have shot his annoying ass years ago." Nick muttered before having Jarvis place an order at his favorite sub shop for Agent Carter to pick up. It looked like he would be working through lunch and Carter was demoted to his gofer for not telling him about being on Stark speed dial. "An anonymous tip, my black ass."

XxXxXxXxX

Harry could not stop smiling. For the first time ever the world was clear to him and he saw the details in every little thing. Uncle Phil helped him pick out small round frames in a silver grey color with red and green accents on the arms of the frame. Even his magic was humming with happiness.

"Hey Coulson, are you on your way in?"

"Agent Carter, are you going on a lunch run?" Coulson asked the exasperated blonde.

"I just did the lunch run; now he's sending me for more coffee. I swear I will get Stark for this." Even though she complained about the genius she was still fond of the bastard like he was her annoying brother.

"_If you want I can ask my Dad to turn all his cars green."_ Harry offered smiling at the agent. He was rewarded with a smile.

"Thanks I'll think about it. I've heard a lot about you Harry my name is Sharon. I grew up with Tony so he tells me everything. He has been talking about you non-stop and how cute you are. He really loves you and calls you his little Hare-Bear."

"_I love Uncle Tony too. He made this so I can speak again."_ Harry held out the disc to Sharon.

"Yup that sound like something he would do. Well, I better get that coffee or Fury will feed me to his cat. But if I get any more pointless earns than I will definitely take you up on that offer of pranking Stark." The blond gave them one last smile before dashing off for the required caffeine.

"_Sharon is really nice."_

"That she is Harry. It was her Aunt and Tony's Dad that helped to create SHIELD after World War Two." Coulson inform the little wizard making their way to the upper floors. "Director Fury worked closely with Howard Stark and is the greatest Agent of SHEILD."

"Coulson you are such a kiss up and a Fan-boy." Grant Ward smirked.

"Agent Ward I thought you were on assignment." Phil nodded in greeting.

"Oh you know me I am nothing if efficacy itself. I just handed off my report to Maria and I'm on my way out. But before I head out I didn't know it was bring your kid to work day, dad." Ward said sarcastically. Harry noticed the agent was slightly younger and taller then his uncle. He had this aura of confidence and deceit. He also had and ego that would put his Uncle Thor to shame.

"Harry this is Agent Ward. He has a ninety-eight percent mission success." Coulson introduced tightly.

"Yeah I'm one of the top agents here maybe you'll get there one day Phil." Ward laughed proud of his record knowing Phil's record had been trashed thanks to the Avengers. "Well I got to go. I hot date tonight. Enjoy celibacy Phil."

Harry glared at the departing man's back he did not like the man one bit. While the man didn't lie about his record and accomplishments he was being deceitful. About what, he didn't know. He didn't want to open that can of worms just yet. He thought he had done enough this afternoon with calling out Smyth as a traitor. For now he would settle with just embarrassing the man as he placed Ward's wallet he had summoned to his hand in his jacket pocket. No one messes with his family and gets away with it.

"Don't mind him Harry he can be a bit hard to handle sometimes. Now let's go up and meet the Director. He'll tell us how things are going in the case you opened." Coulson gave a strained smile leading Harry to the elevator.

"_Okay Uncle Phil."_ Harry though had some other ideas on his mind right now like making Ward pay for making his uncle sad. He would start with Jarvis looking up everything he had on Perfect Agent Ward and see if they could give the man a case of bad luck.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Haraldr!" Harry was almost tackled by his father as he exited the elevator. The God of Mischief had been informed of Harry's activities at SHIELD by Clint who stopped by after lunch to let them know that Harry was safe before heading back to work. The father went into over thinking mode and worried about what could have happened if the traitor had known it was Harry that ousted him as a double agent. "Oh my little Prince I missed you."

"Let the kid breathe Lokes. He just got home. He doesn't need you squeezing all the air out of him." Tony laughed.

"Shut up Stark." Loki reluctantly let his son go trying to regain his composer. Then he turned his attention back to his son. "How was your day with Agent Coulson my son?"

"_It was great Dad! I can see everything so clearly now. Uncle Phil took me to a place that served really Spicy food I liked it a lot!"_ Harry smiled up at his father and Tony.

"We had Thai Food for lunch this little place that I know of close to Central Park." Phil said announcing his presence to the others.

"Thank you, for taking care of him today, Agent. I know my Dark Prince was near panic with our Mini Merlin gone all day. It helped knowing he was in safe hands." Tony said shaking hands with Phil while ignoring the glare from Loki.

"No problem, it was a joy to show Harry the sites and to help him pick out frames that reminded him of his two favorite people. Well I got to go I have a few more things to finish before I clock out for the night."

"Thank you again Agent Coulson. I knew I could trust you." Loki nodded to the departing man.

"Well since you had Thai for lunch I say we have Pizza for dinner." Tony said once the elevator closed and they were alone once again.

"No, you have already had Pizza three times this week. I had Jarvis order some steaks for dinner. Thor has been training with Steve and James all afternoon they will need the protein." The God overruled the billionaire. "Haraldr would you like to help me with dinner while Anthony goes and warms up the grill?"

"I told you my name is Tony, Reindeer Games!" Tony's protests were ignored as the ravens headed to the kitchen.

"_Yes Daddy! I like steak! Can we have those roasted potatoes you made last week?"_

"Of course we can son. And after dinner you can tell us about your day over ice cream and brownies."

"Fine, ignore me! I am going to set the patio on fire so you can cook the cow flesh!" Tony huffed but he couldn't really be mad at them because he loved the family that they were becoming.

A/N: Well I did it I got another Chapter done unfortunately it wasn't as soon as I wanted. After the holiday my whole family became sick and I was the only one well enough to take care of them. So that left little time to write. Anyways some minor facts Harry's screen name MiniM mean Mini Merlin Tony like to think it means Mini Me after him. Tony's screen name is of course IManT for IronManTony. Just having fun with the MCU and HP characters. Thanks for reading and Keep feeding the Plot Bunnies with Reviews.


	8. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 8 "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back"**

**Natasha and Clint**

Harry's healing was going slow with good days and bad days. Harry loved being with his daddy but there were some mornings the boy woke up in a cold sweat. His dreams often turned into nightmares with him being ripped from his new family and thrown back in to the hands of Doctor List.

Shadow would instantly jump on the bed and curling onto the boy's lap and purring in comfort. Sometimes his father would also wake if his magic spiked in his anxiety. Harry would curl into his dad until he fell asleep again. Other times he would wander their floor trying to shake the memories from his head. There was no getting rid of the years of torment and pain. He tried to hide it to make it seem like he was getting better faster so his Daddy would be happy but it always came back to him the moment he closed his eyes.

Over the weeks since he woke up he had been busy getting to know his new home and Family. He had lessons with all who lived in the tower on various subjects ranging from Asgard history to Engineering. Harry was doing well so far even if he got a little lost with Uncle Tony's lessons. He liked his lessons with Uncle Clint the best because he got to take these lessons with his father a they both learning how to use Sign Language.

Tonight found the boy in the training room, it was past midnight and his Father and Uncle had to go to Asgard after putting him to bed that night. They promised to be back in the morning if not, then afternoon at the latest. With his father gone his sleep was even more restless and the nightmares were never ending. After the third nightmare he gave up on sleeping and began to wander. Shadow loyally followed at his heels until they found themselves in the training rooms. It was dark and a bit scary but then he remembered Tony ordered Jarvis to turn on the lights for Harry if he clapped twice.

"Clap, Clap."

"**Good Evening Master Harry is everything alright?"**

"_I'm ok, I just can't sleep."_ Harry tapped out on his voice disc.

"**Would you like me to wake Master Tony?"**

"_No. I'm fine."_ He didn't want to wake his uncle Tony. He over heard Aunt Pepper telling Uncle Bruce that Uncle Tony rarely slept lately and was often working in the workshop nonstop. He didn't want to disturb his uncle when he is finally getting a good night's sleep. _"Can I use this room?"_

"**Of course Master Harry what would you like to use?"**

"_Targets please."_ Harry took off his glasses not wanting to risk breaking them. Then he let his magic fill the space coating over the targets. Shadow sat at the starting point of the obstacle course the Jarvis adjusted to his smaller size. When Harry was ready Shadow let out at Meow that sounded like a mini roar. With Eyes glowing bright green Harry took off like a shot. Running fast he summoned ice daggers and threw them hitting every target. He knew that they were not all a bull's eye, okay none of them were a bull's eye but at least he hit the targets. Jarvis recorded every move the boy made as he went through the course.

"_Again."_ Harry signed as was panting but he wasn't tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"**When you're ready, Master Harry."** Harry once again took off running through the course shooting Ice daggers as he went along. Every time Harry went through the course his time was getting faster instead of slower. He became immersed into the training that it became like tunnel vision. That was how Clint and Natasha found him starting another round of the obstacle course.

"Harry?" Clint called out only to have to dodge an ice dagger flying his way. Harry continued to jump and run the course.

"Jarvis how long has Harry been down here?" Natasha asked watching the boy finish the course, only to start it again.

"**Master Harry woke up at one am and wandered the tower then ended up here at two-thirty am. He has run the course for the past four hours hitting the targets with thirty percent accuracy."**

"Four hours!? That's not good. Here he comes maybe if we let him finish he'll stop." Clint suggested.

"**He hasn't stopped for more than a few seconds between each round."**

"Maybe if you stand in his path he'll stop." Clint nudged his partner.

"Why me?" Natasha gave the archer an unimpressed look.

"Well Harry likes your singing and your lessons in Russian." The Black Widow arched her eye brow. "And that last dagger was aimed a bit low."

"God, you're pathetic." Rolling her eyes Nat made her way to the starting/finish point as Harry made his finale approach. When Harry was with in ten feet of her she knew something was wrong. Harry's eyes were glowing bright green and their little wizard was not there he had been replace by the HYDRA Harry. She had seconds to dodge the flying ice daggers and only a moment to block the flying kick. She was quick on the defensive blocking and trying to restrain the boy without hurting him. Harry was quick and his ice daggers were unlimited. "Clint!"

"I know but the cat won't let me!" When Hawkeye saw Harry throw the first dagger at Nat he tried to run over but was blocked by the Jinx defending his Master who was engaged in battle. He did not want to hurt the animal that seemed to have double in size to prevent him from getting to the fighting duo. Clint had to jump back to avoid the large claws. "Jarvis call the others NOW!"

"**They are on their way sir." **

"Yup, you are Loki's son." Natasha whispered as she flew back a few feet after taking a kick to the chest that she didn't block in time. It seemed he inherited the strength of the Asgardians but as he was still a child it was not as powerful or deadly. HYDRA had trained Harry to be fighter in the five years he had been with them. She didn't want to think what he would have become if he had been left in HYDRA any longer.

"What the hell is going on with Harry?!" Tony shouted as he skidded into the room.

"He's reverted to is HYDRA Training!" James hissed as he tried to push passed the genius only to be blocked by Shadow who had once again doubled in size. "Shit! What happened to the cat?"

"Never mind the cat Bucky, how do we stop Harry?" Steve snapped pulling James out of the path of Shadows paw and extended claws.

"Russian commands. There were codes to get him to stop."

"Spit it out Frosty I want my little boy back!" Tony demanded.

The Winter Soldier racked his brain trying to remember Harry's training commands that they used when Harry was forced into combat. "Target is DEAD!"

"Цель МЕРТВА!" Natasha shouted pushing the attacking boy away from her. It was like a puppet that's had its strings cut; Harry stopped and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"HARRY!" everyone yelled seeing the boy collapsed. Shadow reverted to his original size and ran to his master. The Four men ran to the fallen boy who was now resting in Natasha's arms.

"I want to know what the hell happened here! Why did our Little Anakin turn into Darth Vader?" Tony ranted as he dropped to his knees checking the boy for injuries. "Damn I wish Bruce didn't have to go on that mission for SHIELD! He needs a doctor."

"Calm down Stark." Natasha hissed but continued to run her finger through the boy's hair in a soothing gesture. "He's fine just exhausted. Jarvis says he's been in here training since two-thirty this morning."

"That would do it then. Harry can't go more than an hour of training before the tunnel vision kicks in." Bucky sighed running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You mean to tell me they had this kid training hours on end?" Clint looked to the man in disbelief.

"HYDRA wasn't a weekend getaway, Barton. They drilled you until you passed out. They pushed him physically, mentally, and magically to his limits and beyond. He must be having nightmares about being back there. I know I did when I was first rescued; it's not something that you forget over night." James growled.

"Clint, Loki left last night for his monthly meeting in Asgard." Natasha informed her sometimes dense partner.

"Okay I get it. He didn't have his dad there to calm his fears. What do we do now?" the blond felt helpless he had really grown to like the kid like a nephew.

"Let's take him up to the Communal Floor; I don't think he should be left alone right now." Natasha gently scooped the boy up into her arms and headed for the elevator. The others followed with Tony carrying the sorrowful Shadow.

"Jarvis did Point Break say when they would be back?"

"**Prince Thor said that they should return by mid-day the latest. Also Ms. Potts wanted me to remind you that you have a board today to discuss your expansion to the UK."**

"Shit I forgot about that. I don't want to leave Harry right now." Tony muttered as they entered the Communal Floor.

"None of us do but Fury expects at least two of us the report to Headquarters to train new recruits." Steve said crossing his arms in thought. Harry was not just Loki's son but he was their child as well. All the Avengers had grown very attached to the little boy and would give their lives to keep him safe.

"I think you and Barnes should go. Nat and I will watch the kid today plus we have been with the fresh meat for a week it's time they got some different trainers. You know keep them on their toes." Clint suggested as he got a blanket from the couch and covered the boy still sleeping in his partner's arms.

"What Clint is not telling you is there is a newbie with a mouth on him to rival both Tony and Clint. He wants you guys to beat the kid up." Nat laughed as she sat in the recliner with Harry snuggling into her warmth.

"I don't want them to beat him up per say just put him in his place a bit. Snot nose brat that he is thinks he's too good to run the course because he's a SHIELD legacy. His grandfather retired two years ago and his father is stationed in Europe somewhere. Both of them highly decorated agents. He thinks he's Avenger quality and runs his mouth constantly." The Archer complained sulking on the couch.

"Now that sounds like a guy I went to boot camp with. Gilmore Hodge was his name couldn't keep his mouth shut until Peggy laid him flat out with a right hook." Steven smiled at the memory.

"Looks like it runs in the family the kid's name is Gordon Hodge." muttered Clint.

"Meeting the next generation sounds like fun, I'm in how about it Steve?" Bucky had a feral grin on his face.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay with Harry?" Steve asked not really want Harry either.

"They'll be fine; Tasha is getting in touch with her maternal side." Tony quipped dodging a ceramic coaster the red head threw at his head. "Plus I'll ditch the meeting as soon as Pepper isn't looking."

"Like the loud mouth said we'll be fine. But before you all go I think we should discuss Harry's training and what he underwent at HYDRA. I mean we all knew he went through it but we ignored it happened." Natasha seemed to hold Harry a bit closer remembering that her childhood it was eerily similar.

"You're right, and Loki is going to kick himself for forgetting when he hears about it." James agreed as he was also kicking himself for being that stupid.

"So essentially what you both are trying to say is you want to reprogram my little boy. NO. Nope, not going to happen." Tony wasn't a genius for nothing. He pieced together what the two were implying faster than they completed the thought themselves. He put the now sleeping jinx on the couch and began to pace back and forth trying to think of another way to help his boy.

"Tony it's not going to be reprogramming rather we'll be deprogramming him. I also believe this will help for when he has to go to that school. He needs to be prepared for being around other children and not go into HYDRA mode with his godlike strength. I fought him today; he did give me a couple of bruises but if he had done that to another child he would have killed them." Natasha felt bad for Tony he was really seeing this little boy as his son. Unfortunately this boy was a danger to those around him.

"What do you suggest then because, I'm pretty sure Lokes is going to fight you on this. Also if Thor gets involved with the training that will only make it worst."

"I agree Thor doesn't have the training to reverse what has been done to Harry but James and I do. James can tell me of his training at HYDRA and I want to see the footage you stole from their computers. I should be able to work with him to undo the programming like SHIELD helped me; unless you want SHIELD to get involved."

"Okay Miss Spider I get it. I'll talk to Reindeer Games when he gets back. He's not going to be happy about it, any more than I am, but I'll get him to agree." Tony stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose not looking forward to the conversation already. He wondered how many Fig Newtons it was going to take to get the god to agree.

"Yo, what is the deal with you and the Chaos God? I thought you hated him for throwing you out the window?" Clint asked crossing his arms.

"Well if you must know not as much as I wish could be happening between us. I knew something was off with him when he grabbed be by the throat. His eyes would flicker between Green and Blue. When his eyes were green they look desperate and haunting when they were blue they were cold, unfeeling and soulless. It was the Green eyes that tossed me from the tower. What ever was controlling him wanted to squeeze my throat until I died. Loki didn't want to kill me instead he threw me away from him and I fell for him." Tony got a wistful look on his face at the memory.

"You could have died, how is that saving you?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"It was the Green Eyes that were focused on my wristbands not the blue ones. He knew what I was doing and he saved me."

"That has got to be the most messed up way to fall for someone both metaphorically and literally." Clint shook his head trying to wrap his head around the notion.

"That was more information than I needed." James rubbed his hands over his face and tried to forget the craziness of it all. "Come on Steve we got recruits to scare. I'll write up the training program they use for Harry later and you have it by tonight, that okay with you?"

"That's fine. We'll start next week so we can talk to him first." Natasha agreed.

"Okay then we'll see you later, call if anything come up." Steve nodded and gave Bucky a nudge towards the door.

"I guess I should get going as well. If I get there early I can give Pepper a heart attack and get out of the meeting quicker." Tony realized as he look at his watch and calculating the time.

"You may give Pepper a shock but I doubt she'll let you leave early." Clint laughed.

"Watch me Birdbrain; I'll be back before you know it." Tony glare before turning on his heel and heading back to his floor to get ready.

"Hey, how's the kid doing?"

"He's fine hopefully in a dreamless sleep. His cat seems to be out for the count too. I believe he has used up his magic for the day as well. He hasn't moved since Stark put him on the couch."

"Hey Nat, I did see everything but what was he like to spar against?"

"Well he was very quick and agile. But not perfect because I could tell he couldn't see me properly without his glasses he was using his magic to guide him. I could tell because his eyes were a glowing bright green. I bet if he had worn those new glasses of his he would have had better aim on the targets. Jarvis what was Harry's best time on the course?"

"**Master Harry best time in completing the course at his level is one minute and forty-five seconds."**

"Wow kid's fast he almost broke my record at a minute twenty." Clint whistled. Then he sat up and thought about it. "Nat Harry is more physically healthy then he had been when he was with HYDRA. Do you think that…"

"Had he been in this or a healthier condition he would be operational? Yeah he would have. Lucky for us HYDRA was too self absorbed with their own plans to execute them properly. This gives us the edge and tools to reverse the damage."

"Right, well, I'll let you rest with Harry for the moment while I go change and order us up some breakfast. We have to make sure we get some food into him or Loki will be all chaos on us." Clint jumped up leaving the two alone with Natasha already humming to the sleeping boy.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been a couple of hours since Harry had passed out and they had moved him to the couch. Both SHIELD spies kept close watch on the sleeping boy. Clint was the first by his side jumping down from his mid air hammock tied to the ceiling, when Harry began to stir.

"_Hey Harry."_ He signed and spoke at the same time. He always talked while signing as to have Harry understand the motions and words of Sign Language.

"_Sorry."_ Harry signed back.

"_What do you have to be sorry for? You are a great kid."_

"_I hurt Aunt Tasha. I became a monster."_ Tears filled his eyes and his signing hands began to shake. He remembered, when he woke, all that happed in the training room. All he wanted to do was to wear himself out so he could sleep with no dreams. Instead he fell back into HYDRA mode and really hurt someone he loved.

"_Hold on there little man."_ Natasha signed when she saw what he was saying. _"I can take a hit or two. You did not hurt me and more importantly you are not a monster. You are a wonderful little boy who has skills and training. You can protect yourself and others."_

"_But I didn't know it was you and I hurt you."_

"_That's okay Harry we are going to help you so that won't happen again."_

"_Listen to Tasha she knows what she's talking about. What happen today doesn't change anything we still love you; everyone still loves you."_ Clint reassured the crying demi-god who just jumped into his arms soaking up the warmth and affection. "Don't worry buddy we're going to help you get better."

"Mr. Barton, Director Fury is on the phone for you."

"I'll take the call Jarvis have it sent to the office phone." Natasha ordered she would let Clint have his time with Harry. He was good at getting kids to calm down, well being a father of two almost three children will do that. She left the two for the office and she also needed to report to Fury about what happened this morning. She needed to head him off and inform him they had things under control.

"_Hey bud let's get you something to eat your dad told us to make sure you eat. I had Jarvis ordered from the place down the street. They make good breakfast sandwiches."_

"_Okay, I feel a little hungry. Uncle Clint is Shadow okay?" _Harry signed as he noticed his cat hadn't awakened yet.

"_Yeah, he just used a lot of magic this morning protecting you. He used his magic to make himself bigger and had to hold the sized until you were safe. He's still a kitten from what your dad said. I don't think they use that much magic as kittens so it make sense he's so tired."_ Clint led the little wizard to the kitchen and warmed the sandwiches up in the toaster oven to keep them nice and crispy.

"So Harry I got a question for you." Clint asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"_Okay what's the question?"_ Harry tapped out on his disc as he nibbled on his own sandwich.

"What do you think of your Uncle Tony?"

"_I love Uncle Tony."_

"I know you do and he loves you. What I meant was would you like Uncle Tony to become Papa Tony?" Clint smiled and he got a laughing smile in return.

"_Daddy doesn't believe me when I tell him Uncle Tony really likes him."_ Harry's smile softened to a shy one as he then tapped out. _"But I would like Uncle Tony to be my Papa." _

"I bet that's what he wants too but we have to get your daddy to quit being so stubborn. What do you think?"

"_Yes, daddy is very stubborn, more than Uncle Thor with doing the dishes and picking up his socks."_ Harry gave a wheezing laugh.

"Who knew the God of Thunder could be so messy and the God of Chaos is such a neat freak." Clint laughed.

"_Daddy says a messy place gives way to a chaotic mind."_ Harry tapped out. Then he crumpled up his wrapper and tossed it into the trash sinking the shot without looking.

"Oh you can do that too?" Clint crumpled the wrapper of his own sandwich and tossed it into the trash without a glance sinking the shot.

"_I bet you can't do that again_." Harry signed now that he was done eating.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Clint challenged.

"_You're on."_ the wizard signed, pushing up his glasses, with a determined look on his face.

"**If I might suggest sirs in the next room is some Nerf balls and Targets. Master Stark uses it when he has a creative block."**

"Thanks Jarvis. Let's go kid first to a Hundred is the winner. Jarvis you keep score set a thirty minute timer." As much fun as this was going to be he wanted to make sure that they stayed away from the HYDRA time limit.

"**Yes sir, starting positions please. Ready, Set, GO!"**

XxXxXxXxX

Tony hated board meetings because that's what happened when he went to a board meeting he became bored. It took longer to escape than he planned but damn Pepper she blocked his exit every time he tried. Right now he just wanted to see his little boy and order some pizza and wait for the Dark prince to return.

"Winner is Ms. Romanoff with a score of ninety-five hits and Mr. Barton with a score of eighty three."

"No way how did you get in twelve more shot than me?" Clint whined.

"What's going on here?" Tony entered what he dubbed the Nerf Room as he kept it well stocked with Nerf weapon and balls and targets for when he got stumped or frustrated.

"_Uncle Tony!"_ a little digital voice called out and suddenly he had his arms full of raven haired happiness.

"Hey Mini Merlin have you had fun with your Aunt Tasha and Birdbrain today?" Tony smile hugging his little wizard.

"We just finished target practice and Nat has been crown champion."

"That's because I can shoot with both hands." To prove her point she shot each of her Nerf guns and now Clint had two darts stuck to his forehead.

"Looks like you shouldn't challenge the Queen, Nave." Tony laughed then turned to Harry. "Hey Mini Merlin I'm sure you worked up an appetite; how about we order pizza and bread sticks for lunch and watch some TV?"

"_Yes, please. Can we challenge Daddy and Uncle Thor when they get home?"_

"Of course, we can! They can not go unchallenged; we'll beat the pants off them. Jarvis order one extra Cheesy pizza, three meat lovers, two veggies and two dozen bread sticks." Tony called out taking Harry by the hand guiding him to the living room.

"Well it wasn't much but it's a start Nat." the archer sighed removing the darts from his face.

"I know and it's a good start. He had fun and was relaxed. This was a good way to show that not everything he learned has to be focused on death. On the other hand, I knew Stark acted a bit like a child at times but seriously a whole room dedicated to Nerf Guns and Target Sports?" the Black Widow looked around and began to help her partner clean the mess.

"With every genius there has to be madness hiding inside." Clint laughed. "So I asked Harry if he wanted Uncle Tony to become Papa Tony."

"You asked a nine year old about his father's love life?"

"Or lack there of, but yeah. You know what he said? He said that he would like Uncle Tony to be his Papa."

"So Harry approves of the relationship if there was one to approve of. It doesn't mean anything its Loki who decides if he wants to let Stark have a chance." The former Russian spy pointed out.

"Well, I figure we can either do one of two things. We can either help them along to finding each other so Harry can have the family he's always wanted or we can watch Stark flounder and fail while taking pictures and see a sad Harry at the end of it. Although, the embarrassing pictures of the fall out; might be worth the disaster." Clint could just picture Tony getting his ass handed to him by the angered god.

"But then you would have to look at those big emerald green eyes and tell him why he doesn't have two happy daddies but instead has one sad uncle and one very powerful and angry daddy."

"Well, like I said we got one option. No one wants to see Harry sad and upset."

"I am all for Harry getting a happy family but I am not actively going to do any ridiculous matchmaking schemes. I say we watch and see what happen and only interfere if they are about to do something stupid."

"Come on Nat, where is the fun in that?"

"Oh grow up." The red head laughed leaving the room to join their little wizard and Stark for pizza.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Meeting with the All-Father was tiring and longer than it should have been. Loki had been on edge the whole time not liking how he had to leave his son for so long. Damn Odin had to ramble on and on. If that weren't bad enough Sif purposely let it slip that he had a child on Midgard. The secret had been well kept from the All-Father but just to be petty the she-demon willfully asked how asked how Haraldr was adjusting to life with the Midgard heroes. The look on his mother's face was priceless though. Queen Frigga looked as if she would kill the warrior with just her glare it was that intense. Sif needed to be put in her place and realize that she would never be Queen and to stop taking her anger out on others especially his son.

Odin was beyond angered and berated him for getting a mortal with child. He demanded who was the female that bore his child. Loki remained silent but than Sif opened her big mouth again. _'Oh it wasn't a female; Prince Loki only likes to bed the males on Midgard.' _This lead to another round of yelling, about Asgard and his expected duties, as prince he was expected claim a wife and have heirs. Loki yelled back that he had been happy and he didn't care about those duties. He would have stayed on earth given up his immortality for James had he known about Haraldr. Asgard can burn in Hell for all he care he would never give up his son now that he found him.

Flash Back

"_Why the Hell, do you even care? You who have lied to me, my whole life about who I was and my Frost Giant Heritage? Do you really think that I just found out about that deception?" Loki spat._

"_What do you mean, Loki? I am your father and I will not be spoken in such away!" Odin roared._

"_You are not my father because you have never acted like a father. My mother in all her grace and wisdom told me when I was young and fell in the frozen pond and survived. She never once treated me different and loved me like a true son. Thor also knew I was a Frost Giant as he was with me when I fell. What did you do after I fell? You told me I was blue from the Hypothermia! Even my brother was not so stupid as to fall for that lie. Since then I knew that you held me as a pet of your enemy and not a true son. I left Asgard to be Free of you, your hate and your lies!"_

"_I do not hate you Loki you are my son we may not be of the same blood but I do care for you, just like I have cared for all my people."_

"_Except those who do not follow your ways; like sheep to the slaughter. I was there that day you killed those couples who found love and happiness with those of their own gender. I knew I was like them and you would hate me or have me killed. Not only a Frost Giant but one who lays with males. How much more hate could I ask for? Mother has always loved me and she helped me to leave Asgard. I travel the realms for centuries and eventually I found Happiness and what did you do; you took it away! You called me back to Asgard only to have me thrown in jail for a crime I did not commit!"_

"_I did no such thing. Your Place was here at your brother's side as he took the throne. You were imprisoned because you did not defend yourself or your actions leading up to the attack." Odin argued._

"_I kept silent to protect James! But it was all for not, as not long after I was imprisoned he was killed and our child stolen away. I became bitter and closed off. When I was ordered to examine the Tesseract with my magic, my glamours fell. You saw the face of my birth and you decided to tell me of my heritage. I became angry because you had run out of lies and only then you felt it was time to tell me. It was my anger at your lies that made me vulnerable to mind attacks and led to the attack on earth. So everything that has happen to me and my child is a direct result of your lies and hatred of me! No More! I will never return to Asgard while you sit upon the throne and Haraldr will never be subjected to you or your hate." Loki turned on his heel and left not bothering waiting for Odin's response. He had to leave as his magic was becoming uncontrollable. If he had turned back he would have seen the All-Father with a gob smacked expression._

End Flash Back

His mother came to him while he waited at the Bi-Frost for Thor. Frigga hugged him and told him she was so proud of him for standing up to Odin. She also told him Lady Sif will be dealt with for her betrayal. Also since Loki would not be bringing Haraldr to Asgard then she would have to travel Midgard to meet her grandson. So now he had to ask Anthony for permission to allow their mother to stay with them during her visit. Knowing the man of Iron there will have to be some sort of exchange for this favor. The god of mischief blushed as he thought of all the teasing he had been receiving from the man.

"Brother, are you well; you look flushed." Thor asked as they entered the elevator.

"I am well you oaf, I just have a lot on my mind after this trying day. I promised Haraldr that we would return by mid-day the latest and now the sun has set. I don't want him to think I left him." The raven-haired god brushed off his brother's concerns.

"No worries, my Nephew is in great company and he knows that we would never abandon him. I can smell a delicious scent coming from the Communal Floor. It is time for the Evening Feast. Shall we join them?"

"Of course Thor, Valhalla forbid, we deny you your third meal of the day." Loki rolled his eyes. As soon as they entered the living room he was tackled by a small but strong force.

"_I missed you Daddy."_

"I missed you too my Little Prince but that is the last time I will have to leave for Asgard."

"Glad you're home Rock of Ages he's been climbing the walls waiting for you to get home. He wants to challenge you and Uncle Sparkles to Nerf Darts." Tony smiled giving his Dark prince a one arm hug around the waist noticing the blush highlight the normally pale cheeks.

"That sounds like a grand idea Friend Tony! After the Evening Feast we shall accept your challenge nephew." Thor picked up the little wizard and took him to the dinning room where Clint and Natasha were setting out the takeaway that was just delivered. Steven and Bucky also had returned and were laughing about the recruits that they had trained that morning.

"Hey Lokes, we need to talk tonight after Mini Merlin goes to asleep."

"What about Anthony? I really have had a lot of difficult talks today." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's about Haraldr and his time at that place." Tony didn't miss how Loki tense in his arms. He use Harry's birth name to show Loki he was serious, but he hadn't wanted to upset his Dark Prince. To ease the tension he gave the taller man a peck on the cheek and guided him to the dining. "We'll eat now and talk later. For now let's enjoy the evening with our little Family of misfits."

"Yes, food, I am a bit hungry." Loki's brain seemed to short out at the tiny kiss but his lips twitch upwards in just a hint of a smile.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I wanted to post sooner but the cold that attacked the family finally got me. You can only put the common cold off with caffeine and Zinc for so long. Any ways I am still recovering so my head is not wanting to do anything but sleep. Not should who the next chapter will be about but I am willing to consider suggestions my Plot bunnies will take any food they can get. Thanks for reading keep Reviewing.


	9. A Special Day Indeed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 9 "A Special Day Indeed"**

**Doctor Strange**

Peace, calm, breathe in, breathe out. That is how to gain focus and see beyond yourself and into the infinite worlds. Focus on the serenity of mind without distractions without stress or strain of now and to the future of the astral-plane.

"Crash!"

"What, the…" Stephen Strange laid on the floor staring at the ceiling wondering how he got from his deep meditation to laying on the floor with a growing lump on the back of his head.

"Sir. Loki Odinson is here with his child."

"Thank you, Wong. Let me guess Harry is the reason that I am now flat on my ass." Strange asked looking up at his companion who was standing over him.

"He didn't fully come through the door when the cloak flew in and wrapped around him." The Chinese sorcerer answered with a bare hint of a smile.

"I thought it was supposed to be my relic to wield? It seems that it wields me most of the time. It totally ignores me as soon as Harry comes with in ten feet of the Sanctum." Strange sighed, picking himself off the floor.

"It's sentient of course it will have its own personality. It is your relic but it can play favorites from time to time." Wong followed the Doctor to the stairs. They stood at the top of the stairs watching as the cloak of Levitation flew little Harry around the open space of the sanctum.

"Cloak will you please bring Harry down so he can say his good-bye to his father. There will be plenty of time for flying later." Stephen called to the relic. The Cloak fluttered down gently setting the boy on his feet.

"_Haraldr the Doctor is correct you may play with The Cloak after your lessons. I wish I could stay with you for these Lessons but your Uncle Thor could not follow some simple instructions and now I am forced to clean up his mess."_ Loki Signed.

"_Uncle Thor said that today was a special day. That we we're going to have a Feast tonight."_ Harry signed in return. Their lessons with Clint were progressing in a rapid rate and Loki knew this made Harry feel freer without having to use his voice disc constantly.

"_That's correct and you will see why tonight when you come home for dinner."_ Loki smiled before turning his attention to the waiting doctor. "I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice but my brother has made a mess of the Tower and I need to use my magic to repair it. Also I am sorry but I will also have to leave this one in your care as well. With a snap of his finger Shadow appeared and jumped in Harry's arms. "That little jinx is what started the Mischief with my brother."

"Interesting, I'm sure Wong can keep the rascal out of trouble while we are busy with our Lessons. What time should I bring them home?"

"We shall be done with our projects by six maybe seven but if we finish early someone will come to fetch them." Loki nodded and turned to his son and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. _"Do enjoy your lessons and do not let the Cloak distract you. You both can play after your lessons when Doctor Strange says it's okay to do so."_

"_Yes Dad, I promise." _Harry watched his father disappear then turned to his Magic teacher.

"Well Harry come with me I think you will find today's lessons very interesting." Strange motion for the boy to follow and the cloak levitated the child and flew next to Strange. Shadow did not seem to like the flying and jumped from Harry's arms to Wong's arms, who grunted a little at the weight of the cat.

"What do you feed this cat a side of beef a day?"

"Oh come on Wong it's just a kitten. I'm you can handle the weight. Come along Harry we are going to travel to Kamar-Taj. Now Magic is done differently here than what regular wizards can do with wands." Strange slipped on his sling ring and opened the portal to Kamar-Taj. He knew he could have used the connecting doors but where was the fun in that?

XxXxXxXxXx

"So how was Mini Merlin when you left? He didn't suspect anything, did he?"

"Well, he knows not what we are planning Anthony, but my oaf of a brother did let it slip that today was a special day and that we are to have a feast tonight." Loki sighed as he used his magic to clean up the mess of paper and ribbon that Thor and Shadow made. Also repair the wall his brother fell through when the Jinx pounced catching the god unaware.

"Of course it is. Today is the First Birthday Harry has ever had and it's extra special because he's spending it with us." Tony smiled as picked up the box of supplies that came up the super high tech parcel lift A.K.A the dum-waiter.

"I can't wait to see his face when he comes home tonight." Bucky laughed as he and Steve continued to blow up Balloons. "He didn't even realize what day it was today."

"Yes the beauty of routine is that one lose track of time and days until something breaks it." Steve responded. He and Bucky had been ordered to blow up balloon because they didn't get winded as the others or over fill them like Thor did. Thor had over inflated a balloon and in the shock of the balloon popping in his face he sent a small bolt of lightning out frying the Microwave into a smoking mess.

"He also had the added distraction of it being Magic Lesson day. Strange has been so far teaching him the meditation and taking Astral forms. Today they will be doing Magic spells. He believes Haraldr has already had some raw experience with them from being in that place." Loki hated being reminded that his baby boy had been held captive by HYDRA. The night of his return from Asgard Tony had told him of what had happened in the training room and he went into denial. Haraldr had been doing so well with his healing and the nightmares were so few and far in between. It wasn't until Jarvis played the video footage from that morning that he could lie to himself no longer. He broke down at the sight of his child turned in to a soulless fighter. He hadn't realized he was sobbing or that he had been pulled into strong warm arms that held him close. Tony was very kind as he held the god close, muttering softly reassurances into the raven hair. He didn't even notice when the smaller and deceptively strong man had carried him to his room and tucked him into bed with his son.

"Hey Reindeer Games no sad thoughts today it's a happy time for everybody. So when is your Mom going to be here?"

"Thor will bring her just before the party is to start so she can adjust to the time and being on Midgard. She has been here only once Centuries ago when Thor got stuck in a bind with some of the early witches. She was not pleased to find Thor and miss spoke and accidentally propose marriage."

"Ha-ha! I bet you were laughing your ass off when you heard about it."

"Yes, I did I teased him for a century after that. Since then he has tried to be very careful when he speaks or he just let's me do the talking when dealing with strangers." Loki smiled focusing on the good Memory. The Man of Iron was correct today was the day to celebrate his son's birth.

"Do we really need this much beef?" Clint whined entering the room carrying a large box and headed for the kitchen.

"Suck it up Barton. Harry likes steak and hamburgers it's his birthday and he gets to pick the meal. Also there are a lot of big appetites to feed that live here." Natasha scolded carrying two bulging sacks of groceries.

"See this is going to be the best birthday party ever."

"I agree Stark it seems to be the beginning of a great party but some how I didn't get an invitation." A cold humorless laugh filled the air.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" Tony and a The Avengers were suddenly on guard.

"Sir my System has been by passed but they can not access any of your encrypted projects." Jarvis sounded pained but made clear all files relating to Harry were safe before he was shut off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tony grounded out.

"Oh you know who I am or at least you should. As for what I want? How about giving me my life back? I know the cliché of revenge a dish cold but it couldn't be helped it took me twenty years to get the resources I need to take you on."

"Twenty years? My twenties are a hazy recollection." Tony muttered to which Loki rolled his eyes.

"It figures that you would be too drunk to take notice of the lives you ruined." The voice said coldly and you could hear the irritation loud and clear. "So Stark whose life are you planning to ruin with your little party? According SHEILD's records none of you has a birthday today."

The whole team stiffened at this. Tony was muttering to himself about SHIELD and poor firewalls while Loki had magic rolling off of him in waves. The others had set glares upon their faces. Bruce who had been quietly working in the kitchen had to take several deep breaths to push the big guy back down as he tried to surface.

"My cat's two month birthday is today and we decided to throw him a party. Sorry but this is a private party; so leave your name and number and I'll be sure to send the Avengers to your door tomorrow." The Genius glared.

"I'm hurt, Tony Baloney, we used to be so close. So close in fact that you stole my idea and became even richer. I'd like to continue this trip down memory lane but it seems your AI has recovered from my shutting it down and is chasing me out. You'll be hearing from me soon Stark. Oh and one last thing give up on the god you are unworthy just like Howard has always said you were."

"I have blocked out the intruder, sir. I am sorry it has taken so long to reboot, Sir. He was very knowledgeable about my system."

"How is that possible? I made Jarvis when I was barely even twenty. I got to go to my lab I got to figure this out." Tony was pacing the floor. His Jarvis had been attacked, his son was just violated. Yes he knew that Jarvis was just a computer with ones and zeroes programming his system but Tony had created him gave him a purpose a life. He hated when people referred to Jarvis as an 'it' rather than a 'him' or that he was a soulless computer because he did have a soul. He had part of Tony's soul.

"Anthony!" the raven hair god stepped in his path and grabbed the man by both shoulders squeezing them to get his attention. "Stop rambling. Take a deep breath and let it out. There you go, again." Tony did as he was told calming down after every breath. He focused on the emerald eyes that were locked on his chocolate brown ones. "There now, have Jarvis run those scans and gather information while you ignore what that Juarcha's arse was saying. Today is Harry's day and we will not let some villain with not sense style or presentation disrupt this day. So snap out of it and get back to decorating for the party."

Stark was just nodding his head agreeing with the handsome God. Feeling calmer Tony wandered to the wall that he could manually control Jarvis and had the AI begin internal scan and tracing of the invader. He then resumed his task in hanging banners and streamers his body running on auto-pilot.

"You feather head." Loki called Clint over to him the spoke in a soft whisper so the man of Iron couldn't over hear. "Contact your boss, the one eyed man, and tell him he is needed here. Do not tell him what has happened here yet in case the villain appears again; he seems to be watching us. Bring him to the party Haraldr seems to has a strange affection for him and his Flurken. After the party and when Haraldr is in bed for the night we will discuss what our next move is."

"Got it, horn head." The archer whispered back. "Hey Guys I forgot the soda; this is a kids party I don't think it's legal to serve Harry Alcohol. I'll run to the store and be back before the party starts."

"Hurry back Clint, I can't cook all this food by myself." Natasha yelled back.

"Got it Nat!" Loki watched Clint leave. The archer may dislike him because of the attack on New York but he was a good man and trustworthy; he would carry out Loki's request for the good of the team.

"Hey Loki I finished hanging the banners." The Asgard prince winced internally at the lack of nickname from the genius. Yes they were annoying and the man could act like a needy child at times but it was just so wrong to hear such a dead tone from the man.

"Thank you Anthony; you can help me bake the cake." Loki swallowed the anger at the faceless villain and smiled at his mortal. 'Not my, Mortal, he's just a comrade in arms.' At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well done Harry. You are ready to try the Sling Ring." praised Strange.

"He mastered the spells faster than you did; he might be the next Sorcerer Supreme." Wong smirked, ribbing on the current Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the little wizard.

"Now Harry you have to concentrate on the place you would like to go and feel the magic that surrounds you and guide it in to the ring. Now your Father is busy at the Tower with your Uncle Thor so who else can you think of that we can open a portal to?"

"_My Uncle Phil!"_ Harry signed using his magic to form the golden letters.

"Good now concentrate on your Uncle and focus gathering the power into the Sling Ring." Strange stood off to the side; allowing the boy to focus on his destination. He watched as Harry formed the golden sparking circle. After a minute it opened and then though it was small it was a successful cast. They were now staring at Agent Coulson who was sitting at his desk at shield.

"Hi Harry, I see it is Magic lesson day." Coulson smiled un-phased by the magic circle appearing in his tiny office. Harry fished out his voice disc and was tapping happily.

"_Hi Uncle Phil! Yes it is Magic day. Uncle Thor said today there would be a special dinner tonight, are you coming?"_

"I'm sorry I can't tonight Director Fury has me working on some leads that came out of the case you started. It seems it went international. But I have some thing for you to celebrate this special day." Coulson pulled a wrapped gift out from his desk drawer then tossed it through the portal.

"_Thank you Uncle Phil what is it?"_ Harry asked after catching the small gift.

"I can't tell you, because it's a surprise. You can open it tonight at the dinner. I'm glad you were able to peek in but I got to get back to work I'll see you soon."

"_Okay, Uncle Phil, thank you for the Gift."_ Harry waved and closed the portal.

"Well done Harry. Mastering the Sling Ring will be a great asset because almost all of wizarding travel is unpleasant. Also the ring draws on the magic of the universe rather than your own core. You will be able to get in and out of most warded areas." instructed Strange.

"There are text relating to wards in the library, but no portals allowed in the library. Some people tend to think they're better than the rules and end up fighting a dark entity on a time loop." Wong cautioned.

"Thank you Wong for explaining library policy but the added anecdote was not needed." Stephen glared at his companion. "Anyways Harry, let's try traveling to a few places make sure you have this down. Is there any where you would like to go?"

Harry smirked and began to concentrate and opened a portal large enough for all of them to pass through. As soon as his sling circle was stable he ran through with the two sorcerers following. Strange took in the world around him and sighed; it figured that you give a child the power to travel great distances they would travel this place.

"What is this place?" Wong asked confuse by all the children running around and Parents trying to carry bags and food as well as a six foot Mouse and Dog like creature waving and greeting the children.

"We are in the Happiest Place on Earth, Wong. Welcome to Disney Land. Here you are in charge of the phone. I'm sure Loki will want ample photos of his son's day." Strange tossed Wong the Stark Phone that Tony had given him before running after Harry who was now hugging a six foot duck.

"Well at least the child will have a good birthday." Wong muttered before taking pictures of the little wizard with the biggest smile he had ever seen on the boy's face. He also took a picture of Strange being molested by an enthusiastic Girl mouse with a polka dot Bow.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well Harry that was fun. I'm sure I will never forget it." Stephen said holding in the snicker as they walked through the portal back to the New York Sanctum. It seemed that Tony had graciously provided young Harry with a credit card to use as he wished. And now Wong was sporting Mouse ears on his head and his arms were bulging with bags of gifts for the Avenger Family.

"_It was fun! I hope Daddy likes the shirt I got him."_

"I'm sure he will. We can say for certain that you have mastered the Sling Ring. Your father is going to be very proud."

"I'm sure my son will be proud of any accomplishment Haraldr achieves." A regal voice answered.

"Your Majesty, I was not expecting your arrival." Strange bowed taking off the Goofy hat he had been wearing. It was not everyday the Queen of Asgard paid a visit to earth.

"I suppose not." Frigga smiled. "I was to be a surprise guest for tonight's feast but I confess I could not wait to meet my grandson."

"I see; I take it Loki and Thor does not know that you are here." Strange grinned and gently pulled Harry from his hiding spot behind his legs.

"No they do not. Thor was busy with Odin and Loki is finishing with his preparations I had Heimdall send me to my grandson. I wish to spend as much time as I can with him. Loki will not bring Haraldr to Asgard after his last fight with Odin. So a grandmother must do what she can to enjoy her grandchildren." Frigga explained slowly walking toward the trio. Her long Asgardian gown was changed to a modest pale yellow tea length sundress and simple sandals. Her hair rearranged from the complicated updo to a simple twist braid that hung over her shoulder.

"Harry I would like you to meet your Grandmother Queen Frigga from Asgard. She is your father's and your Uncle Thor's mother." The Sorcerer introduced the timid child to his new grandmother.

"_You are magic like me and dad?"_ Harry tapped out on his disc. The queen smiled trying to hold the sadness at bay. Loki had told her of the child's painful and heartbreaking beginnings. She was glad her son at taken care of the monster already or she would have dealt with the man herself and there would have been nothing left of the body not even ashes.

"Yes young one. Your father and I are the magical ones of the family. While Asgard may praise and revere strength and brute force, we are special because we can wield magic and bend the laws of reality to our will. Never be afraid of your gifts they make you the brightest star in the known Galaxies." Frigga reassured the boy that he was special and loved. He looked so much like her Loki. She had been so proud of her son standing up to Odin and his stubborn beliefs that he was all knowing and never wrong. As much as she loved her husband he was pushing their son away. Even Thor was starting to see the truth beyond the words of glory and power. Now because of her husband's stupidity her grandson will grow up on Midgard away from her. She would still visit but it wasn't the same as having the patter of little feet running through the palace again.

"_I have a kitten."_ Harry was a little awkward with this new relative and did not know what to say to make her like him.

"Yes, I believe your father has mentioned it in passing. I would love to meet it." Frigga watched as the boy's face lit up. He put his disc away and slipped on his Sling Ring. He focused on Kamar-Taj where they had left Shadow sleeping in the sun. The portal was small but large enough for the cat. Harry gave a loud whistle through the open portal and not a moment later the Jinx jump through and into his arms.

"Well isn't he a handsome Jinx. It reminds me of the one that would follow Jareth and Loki around when they were children. Oh the Mischief those two would get into and poor Thor had often bore the brunt of the prank." The queen seemed to lose herself in the memories of centuries past.

"I'm sure they were rascals around the palace. Come this way where you both will be more comfortable than standing in the entry hall." Strange moved them to a pleasant sitting room and Wong who had ditched the mouse ears brought in a fresh pot of tea.

"Thank you dear I must say I am parched from travel." Frigga smiled as she took the delicate china for herself and handed Harry a glass of milk.

"_Queen Frigga what was my dad like when he was my age?"_

"You need not be so formal Haraldr. You may call me Grandma or Granny Frigga if you want." Smiling Frigaa set her tea down and gently brought the child to sit on her lap. "There now that's more comfortable. I have centuries worth of Stories about your Father, Uncle Thor, and your Aunt Hela. You will meet her at a later time as she is very busy. Now one story comes to mind when your father was just eighty years old and your Uncle Thor had just turned a hundred. You see we have very long life spans so we age slower and your father and uncle were still but children at that age. Well being children we could not leave them home unsupervised for the night as we were called to settle a dispute on another realm so we asked your Aunt Hela to Baby-sit as she was two hundred and twenty what would be considered a teenager in Midgard terms. We left her in charge and left to aid the realm in distress. All was well between the three, but when we return it look as if war had broken out in our palace."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor had one job and he couldn't even do that right. All the oaf had to do was bring their mother to Earth from Asgard and what did he do? He lost their mother! Heimdall was no help at all as he said all he did was send her to earth upon her request. He also told them that she was cloaking herself from his vision so he had no idea where she was. It was already getting to be late and Haraldr had been at the Sorcerer's place an hour longer than he had planned.

His magic was flaring his agitation that as soon as he stepped on to the front steps of 177A Bleecker Street he fell through an open portal. This was the last thing he needed, but his usually endless trip through space was brought to a quick end as he found himself floating in mid air in a spacious drawing room. Soon his frame was righted and he was lowered to his feet by his son's magic.

"Thank you Haraldr you saved me from another painful landing." Loki sighed taking the boy into his arms giving him a hug.

"Do you often travel in such an ungraceful manner?" Frigga asked hiding her amusement behind her tea cup.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Thor and I have been searching for you everywhere."

"I have been having a lovely visit with my grandson and the young Sorcerer Strange. Where is your brother?"

"Thor has returned to the Tower the feast will start soon. I was coming to retrieve Haraldr. Now that you are here, we can all attend the feast together." Loki informed them.

"Excellent Cloak why don't you go and get Harry bags from our trip today." Strange asked his relic.

"Trip? Haraldr did you go somewhere?" The God of Mischief looked to his son in curiosity.

"_We went to Disneyland!"_

"I have never heard of this land of Disney of which you speak. You must tell me more of this place." Loki looked lost in thought as did his mother.

"No worries Loki we took lots of pictures that we will share with everyone at the party." replied Strange opening a portal to the tower. Cloak flew through first carrying a mountain of bags followed the Asgardians. Wong opted to stay behind at the Sanctum he was worn out from the trip to the happiest place on earth.

"It's about time you guys got here its hard keeping Thor away from the food." Clint said as he brought in a tray of freshly cooked steaks and burgers.

"Where's Mini Merlin? I haven't seen him all day." A voice called out from the living room.

"_Uncle Tony!"_ Harry mouthed what would have been a shout of delight before he released his hold on his grandmother and father and ran to the Genius jumping into his arms giving him a huge hug. As soon as he was through the portal Harry could feel something was wrong with his Uncle Tony's energy. It was sad and scared like he was attacked by something. Hugging his uncle he could feel the tension melt away.

"Hey kiddo, guess what today is?" Tony asked balancing the boy on his hip.

"_A special day?"_ Harry signed.

"Yes it's a special day. A very Special day, Buddy. It's your special day and I'll show you why." Tony turned around and pointed to the sign hanging behind them.

_**Happy Birthday Harry!**_

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cheered. Harry could not stop smiling. He had never had a birthday before not since he was with his daddy and step-mother. Now his Daddy of the Stars was giving him one and his new family was all around them. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

"_Thank you everyone I love you all!"_ he signed tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay Birthday Prince let's go over here and you can start opening presents." Tony took the boy off to his throne of honor.

"So I take it despite the social setting my presence is hardly here for a social call." Fury said in a low voice now that everyone had left the room to watch Harry open his gifts.

"You are correct Man of Fury. Normally I would not call upon you for any thing if I had a choice but there are some things that even I can not accomplish on Midgard. I had the birdman ask you here because during the party preparations someone hacked in and shut Jarvis down; then they taunted _my_ Man of Iron. Anthony was near catatonic afterwards. Someone taking control of Jarvis like that was a violation of a personal nature for him. It was just short of rape to him because Jarvis was his first successful AI, it is his son." Loki snarled trying to keep his voice low.

"They were able to hack Jarvis? That is serious. So this guy spoke mostly to Stark and tried to get him to react?" Fury stroked his chin in thought.

"He was goading Anthony; trying to get him to remember something. They have a past going back twenty years but you know how Anthony was back then he barely remembers what happen last week let alone decades ago. After I put Haraldr to bed and have my mother settled for the night I want to talk about what we should do next. I'm not sure how much help Anthony will be but he will be angered if we do not include him."

"Stark would have found out about it eventually; he seems to hack our servers on a daily basis. Okay let's go back to the party before your boy starts to worry about why we are not celebrating his birthday. He reads human behavior like a master and the last thing we need is him worrying about this, the boy is still recovering."

"Agreed, this is his first Birthday since James died he needs happy memories not the worries of unknown peril. I hope you brought your appetite it seems Anthony had an earth cow slaughtered and brought here for the birthday feast." Loki gestured to where the others were seated.

"Steak, my favorite."

A/N: Sorry for the Late Chapter. After I was well enough to write Christmas came up and bitch slapped me with a bunch of shopping and chores to do to get ready for the holidays. So please keep feeding the plot bunnies with reviews and I'll try to sneak away and post another chapter. Coming up next Bruce and Hulk. Thanks for Reading, Keep Reviewing.


	10. Dark Times Ahead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Child of Silence

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 10 "Dark Times Ahead"**

**Bruce and Hulk**

"**Dr. Banner you are needed on the Communal Floor."**

"Thank you Jarvis." Bruce was still half asleep as he pulled himself from his bed. He had been up late experimenting with a small amount of gamma rays. He knew that he would never fully get rid of the Hulk but maybe he could find a medium where they could coexist. He made it to the communal floor to see everyone suited up and ready to leave. Even the two gods were going though Loki did not look happy about it.

"Finally Big Green, what took you so long?" Tony asked exasperated.

"I was asleep, Tony; you know people do that at four in the morning. What's going on?"

"We got a call some Creatures appeared in London. Fury's brother called it in they need back up. Thor and Loki have identified them as Dark Elves from another realm since they know more about them they are needed for this mission but that will leave Harry vulnerable. We need you to stay here with him." Steve explained.

"What me? No; that's not a good idea not with the other guy being unpredictable." 

"Doctor I trust you with Haraldr. He is still fragile and won't except a stranger to watch him. You have been a constant presence since he has come to live here in the tower. He trusts you. If at any time need help with his magic you may call Strange or Haraldr can portal you both to the Sanctum." Loki answered as he came to stand before the worried doctor.

"Before you ask, Reindeer Games doesn't completely trust the Magic Man since he tends to send him falling through space for hours on end." Tony snickered earning a glare from his Dark Prince. Their relationship had been changing in the last two weeks but too slow for the billionaire. They were closer with events pushing the two closer together but Loki was still being stubborn. Since Harry's birthday the God of Mischief had taken to showing up at his lab at odd hours. Sometimes he would bring Harry sometimes not, just to check on him. It was really sweet but annoying at the same time because Loki refused to say that he did care for him. He had to keep reminding himself baby steps because the god's main focus right now was on their Mini Merlin. There had been no sign of the mysterious caller since the party but he had Jarvis on alert and his spy-ware working on tracing the intruder's origins.

"Harry will be fine with you Banner. He will be a bit upset when he sees we're gone but he'll feel safe knowing you are here. We all kind of left Harry some video messages since we aren't able to say goodbye." Bucky said scratching the back of his head.

"No worries Banner you got this. Harry is a good kid and be thankful he ain't a baby in diapers." Clint smirked slapping a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"That's not very reassuring Clint." Bruce glared at the archer. "Loki, are you sure you want me to watch Harry?"

"Yes, I am sure Doctor Banner. I know that you would protect him with everything you have as well as the Green Guy. I know from personal and painful experience Hulk protects his friends." Loki gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Alright I'll watch him. How long do you figure you'll be gone?"

"We do not know hopefully we will be gone no more than a week. Dark Elves are very dangerous and vicious. The All-Father had thought them to be extinct so we have no idea what we are really walking into." Thor said gripping Mjolnir tightly.

"You all better take care I don't want to be the one to tell Harry why you didn't come back." Bruce warned.

"We will. I promise to make sure the whole team makes it home." Steve promise with Bucky nodding in agreement.

"Let's get going the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back to Harry." Natasha stated as she holstered her gun.

"Agreed everyone to the jet; Oh and one more thing, here you go Brucey." Tony dropped a pink elastic band into his hand.

"What's this?" the doctor looked at the band skeptically.

"That is an all access pass to the tower. Normally all the floors lock down after sunset unless you are invited to a certain floor. Say like Nat invited you to dinner J. would let you in but if you tried to sneak in you wouldn't be allowed in. Now Harry has free run of the tower because it's better for his healing to not feel trapped or that he's a prisoner. He also tends to sneak down to my lab to play with DUM-E and U a lot. So wearing that will get you anywhere Harry might go or hide. Oh and you don't need to worry about it braking if the Big Guy makes an appearance Loki already charmed it to never brake. Also nobody will be able to take it off except you just as an extra security measure."

"Okay, but why is it pink?"

"Uh, no reason." Tony gave a brief grin before practically running from the room to catch up with the others that were already on the jet.

"I swear that man is more trouble than the actual God of Mischief." Bruce huffed slipping the band on before turning back to the elevator. As he rode the elevator down to Thor's floor he watch the Quinjet fly off from the tower. It was a bit nerve wracking to be the sole care giver to the small child. He knew the boy was ten years old and highly intelligent so it wasn't like he was taking care of an unknowing toddler. If he didn't do the DNA test himself he would have sworn that Harry was the son of Tony and Loki. Harry was as brilliant as he was magical and he was great kid but the doctor was still scared to watch the boy.

Bruce almost jumped when he came face to face with a large Black Jinx. He was staring at eye level with the Magical familiar. He never had seen the cat change forms but he was amazed at the sight. He had been warned of the protective nature of the cat, so he had to remain calm to not only to calmly talk the cat down but keep the Hulk from getting mad at the cat just doing his job. He found it somewhat funny how he and the jinx both changed size and personality when in protective mode.

"Hey Shadow it's just me you can relax. I mean no harm to Harry." Bruce kept his voice low and calm.

"Roar!"

"No, shhh! We don't want to wake Harry!" the Doctor hissed in a whisper but it was in vain.

"_Shadow, be nice. Uncle Bruce is nice not a bad guy."_ A digital voice called from behind the large cat. The Jinx let out another roar before shrinking down to his smaller kitten size.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you got woken up. I was just coming to check on you."

"_Where is my Dad?"_

"Director Fury had a mission for the Avengers. Your Father and Uncle were especially needed for this mission. They have the knowledge to complete the mission quickly. So you get me as your sitter until they get back." Bruce said giving Harry an awkward smile. Harry's shoulders slump in to a defeated pose. "Hey, they had to leave in a hurry but they left you a message."

"_A message?"_

"Yup, everyone left you a message not wanting to wake you to tell you that they had to leave. Come on let's get you to your room and we'll have Jarvis pull the messages up on the TV." Bruce guided Harry back to his and Loki's room and tucked the boy back into bed with his cat and the snowy owl Plush. "Is there anything you need before we play the videos?"

"_Can I have some water, Uncle Bruce?" _Harry switched to signing as he put away his voice disc in the nightstand.

"Sure, Harry. It's been hot these last couple of weeks. Be right back." The Doctor made his way to the kitchen for the water and back as quick as he could. It helped that all the apartment Floors had the same layout giving them all privacy and independence should they choose not to interact all the time. "Here you go, Harry."

"_Thank you."_ Harry signed before taking a big gulp of water.

"You're welcome. Jarvis play the team's messages."

"**Yes, Dr, Banner."** The large flat screen slowly descended from the ceiling before turning on and playing the Team's recordings. The first two faces that appeared were Bucky and Steve.

"_**Hey kiddo, sorry were had to rush off like this we wanted to say good-bye in person but Fury needs our help ASAP. We'll miss you and be home as fast as possible."**_ Bucky explained.

"_**Harry, I promise to watch over our friends so that we all make it back to you. I know you'll be worried but I hope I put your mind at ease if only just a little bit. Listen to Bruce and we'll all go out to the movies when we get home." **_Steve promised. Suddenly the video changed and Clint and Natasha were on screen.

"_**Hey Buddy."**_Clint signed as he talked. _**"Sorry to leave while you're asleep but duty calls. I'll miss you and we'll have another Nerf challenge when I get back ok?"**_

"_**Hey Little Man, I'll miss you more than Clint will."**_ Natasha signed ignoring Clint's squawking protest. _**"We still have to make Vatrushka together; so no baking without me. We'll be home soon. Love you."**_ And Natasha blew him a kiss. The video changed once again, this time to his uncle Thor.

"_**Hello, Nephew Haraldr!"**_ his uncle's loud voice came booming out through the speakers making Harry jump a little. In the background you could hear Tony hiss _"You don't need to yell Sparkles the Mic picks up your voice just fine unless you want Harry to be Deaf."_

"_**My apologies Haraldr I am still getting used to Midgardian technology." **_Thor said in a much softer voice. _**"I am sorry that Battle has called us away from our Midgard home."**_

"_Thor don't tell him about the mission, you Oaf!" _Loki snarled at his brother, from behind the camera.

"_**Sorry I mean the Dark Elves are attacking and we are needed." **_

"_Don't tell him that!"_ Tony and Loki both shouted at the Thunder god.

"_**We shall return home as soon as possible. I will miss you while we are away. You mind your keeper and we shall feast upon our return."**_ Thor's video was then replaced by his Father and Uncle Tony.

"_**Haraldr my son pay no attention to your uncle's ramblings he is still half asleep."**_ Harry smiled as he watched his father glare off screen probably at his uncle Thor. _**"I am sorry we were called away but as Princes of Asgard we have knowledge that others do not and we are tasked with sharing it to protect all realms. I love you, I will return to you as soon as it is possible, my son."**_

"_**Hey there Mini Merlin! I know you heard 'sorry' from everyone, because we are. None of us want to leave you but being heroes is a full time job. But don't worry because we're the good guys, we always win and we'll be home before you know it. Now, Jarvis is linked to me in case of an emergency and you guys need us. We'll come running home. Also I left you an email with list of lessons for you to do while were gone and don't forget to visit DUM-E and U so they don't get lonely. In your night stand is a buddy band I made for you its green, your dad picked the color said red was too gaudy. OW!" **_Uncle Tony received an elbow to the ribs for that. _**"Anyways the Buddy band will help Jarvis keep track of you and your absent minded Uncle. Please take care of your Uncle Bruce he is a workaholic and needs to play more. Be good and we'll be home soon love you Hare-Bear." **_

Harry was smiling and tears quietly rolled down his cheeks as the screen went blank. He knew they just left but he missed them terribly they were his family. Living with his step-mother's family he had never felt loved or wanted. When he was at HYDRA he wasn't even considered Human so there was no love lost there. Here with his father and the Avengers he finally found somewhere he was loved and belonged. He didn't realize he started sobbing until strong warm arms had wrapped around him and brought him into a hug.

"Don't worry Harry, They'll be home soon. Until then I'll be right here." Bruce mumbled into the soft raven hair. He held Harry until the boy fell asleep in his arms. He just sat there thinking of how much the poor boy had been through so much in the short life he has lived so far. It reminded him a bit of his childhood lonely and afraid of his drunken father and watching his mother dying at his father's hands. In the two and a half months that Harry had been with them he had grown attached to him as if he was a real nephew to him.

"_Harry ours?"_ a voice asked in the back of his mind.

"Kind of Hulk. Harry is Family and we protect Family."

"_Protect Our Harry. Family."_

"Yeah, Family."

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been Four days since the Team had left and both Bruce and Harry were starting to worry as there had been no word from them. Pepper had left yesterday to California to over see the recent Arc Reactor Project in Stark's Clean Energy Campaign, so it was now just the two of them in the tower. Bruce tried to keep Harry busy with his lessons and trips to the park and labs to play with Tony's older AIs. Bruce was surprised on how talented Harry was in the kitchen. In all honesty he was a bit relived because his cooking skills might have sent them both to the hospital. Also he didn't think it would be healthy to order take out every day three times a day.

Today they were at the park for lessons in life science and potion ingredient identification. Loki left a book titled Herbology in the Muggle world. It was a book to help identify Plants that had magical properties that could be used in healing and potions. So far Harry was getting a perfect score in both subjects in Bruce's opinion.

"I think that's enough for today Harry you did very well Tony is going to be so impressed you finished over half your lessons in four days." Both of them were kneeling by the lake looking at some reddish looking moss that was good to use in burn paste.

"Well Stark has a spawn after all. Boss suspected that might be the case but I didn't think it was real, with Stark being a bastard and playboy. Now he's turned in to a respected father? Mandarin is just going to love this." A voice came from behind the two and Bruce was on his feet purposely blocking the man's view of Harry.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"Name's Eric Savin but I doubt you'll remember it after your dead. What I want is the boy. He's a Stark and the boss needs him." The man was too young to have been the voice on the phone so this guy was nothing but a hired thug.

"He's not going anywhere with you and I suggest you leave before I get angry. You wouldn't like it if I got angry." Bruce growled his eyes glowing green.

"I take that as a challenge old man." Eric's eyes began to glow red as well as his skin.

"Harry, I think it's time that you go see Doctor Strange." Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"Oh the boy's not going anywhere but with us." Eric sneered as another thug jumped out and grabbed Harry who had been sifting through his bag for his Sling Ring.

"Put the boy down and you might just get out of here alive." Bruce snarled as his skin began to turn green.

"Take the boy to the car I've got the old man." Eric smirked heating his fist up for the fight.

"I warned you not to make me angry." The doctor hissed before letting the big guy take over. "HULK SMASH!"

Eric wasted no time and struck out at Hulk fist glowing and burning Hulk when he punched the green face. The hit didn't phase the green beast and Hulk back handed Eric sending him flying through the trees. As soon as the Hulk appeared the few people that were in the park were sent screaming and the man who had Harry took off running for the park exit.

"OUR HARRY!" Hulk Roared. He was about to give chase but a hot mass hit his mid section had stopped him by pushing him back a few feet.

The thug had a tight hold on Harry but the little wizard had one arm free and that was all he needed. Harry created an ice dagger and stabbed the running man in his leg. As soon as the man screamed out the hold on Harry was loosen allowing the demi-god to swing out of the man's arms swinging up and over onto the man's back. Then using the guy as a spring board he jumped off the man's back into the trees above him.

"Come back you Brat!" another thug yelled ignoring his fallen comrade. Harry swung to another branch trying to escape but Hulk was thrown into the tree making the boy lose his grip and landed on Ulk'Hulk's stomach.

"Our Harry Run." Hulk grunted picking up the mini wizard up and placing him gently on the ground before getting up and rushing Eric once again. Harry was shaking but started running when he noticed that thug one and two were on their feet and giving chase. As he ran he summoned the Sling Ring to his hand and began performing the movements to open a portal. Harry didn't know if it would work while running; he had no choice but to try.

"_Sanctum, Sanctum, Sanctum!"_ Harry soundlessly chanted. Suddenly a portal open to the New York Sanctum and he ran straight through not stopping to make sure the portal was stable. The thugs continued the chase him not caring that he just performed magic and ran right through the portal. Harry tripped on the hallway rug and tumble in to the Stairs.

"We got you now you brat." Panted thug one and went to grab the tired boy from the floor. Suddenly red filled his vision and once it was gone so was the Boy.

"My name is Doctor Strange and you are intruding on the Sanctum of the Mystic Arts." A voice called out from the top of the stairs. The thugs looked up to see two men at the top of the stairs. The shorter of the two was holding their target that seemed to be passed out. The taller of the two was floating down to them with a red cape flying around him. "Now tell me why you are here before I kick you out."

"That's my nephew he ran away while I was watching him." Thug two lied.

"Strike one. That boy is my student and you are not related to him. Try again."

"I'll show you a strike." Thug one had pulled out a metal baton and had extended it before striking the Doctor. Both thugs were surprised when the baton was stopped and pulled away by the Red cloth.

"Strike two, Shall we try for three?"

"Let's get'em!" The thugs rushed forward hoping to over power Strange only to suddenly be pushed back by glowing circles then a glowing rope seemingly wrapping around them. They were tied up and the spell was locked in place until SHIELD could pick them up.

"That should hold you. Wong is Harry all right?"

"He's still out but fine." Wong answered carrying the boy down the stairs. Harry began to stir when they had reached the doctor.

With trembling hand Harry began to Sign. _"Bruce and Hulk need help at Park."_

"It's going to be alright I'm going to help him. Wong you stay here with Harry and call Fury to pick up this trash." Stephen nodded to the other sorcerer before opening a portal and running through it.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Shit you are a stubborn Fucker." Eric said as he spit out some blood that had pooled in his mouth.

"You no get Our Harry!" Hulk growled.

"We will eventually." Eric ran at Hulk and gave a burning kick to his midsection. Once Hulk was down he began to repeatedly punch his face burning the green Flesh. He only got in about five hits before he was swatted off the Green Man.

Hulk didn't know how long he had been fighting the red man but Bruce at the back of his mind was worried about Harry. He had to finish this fight and find their Harry. Hulk began to run at the Red man once again yelling "Hulk SMASH!"

"I ain't afraid of you." Eric dodged the giant fist and grabbing hulks arm with both hands trying to melt the skin off.

"AGGHHH!" Hulk gave a painful yell before ripping the man off his arm and throwing him into a tree. Suddenly a spell circle appeared wrapping around Savin tying him to the tree with no chance of escape.

"Hulk you can stop now!" Strange shouted from above Hulk, and out of smashing range.

"Our Harry! Must Protect!"

"Harry is safe he's resting at the Sanctum. He's worried about you and Bruce."

"Our Harry safe?" Hulk grunted as his temper was starting to fade.

"Yes Harry is safe." Strange reassured. Slowly the green skin began to fade becoming more pale as his size became smaller. "Welcome back Doctor Banner."

"Stephen, I'm glad to see you. If you're here that means Harry made it to the Sanctum." Bruce panted trying to hold his pants together.

"Here let me help you with that." With a wave of his hand Bruce's cloth reassembled on him as if they were never destroyed. "Yes, Harry managed to open a portal to the sanctum while running and ran right in just in time for Cloak to swoop in and save him. I took care of the men following him. He's resting at the Sanctum with Wong watching after him."

"Then I better call SHIELD and have him picked up. He said that he was from Mandarin and they were after Harry because they think his Tony's son." Bruce explained pulling out his phone to call Coulson.

"Hmm. I don't know of any organization operating under the name Mandarin. This will take some research." The sorcerer said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well after SHIELD takes care of the 'would be kidnapper' I can lend you a hand. The team won't be back until the middle of next week hopefully. We haven't heard from them since they left and Harry is getting worried."

"Yes Harry's painfully observant about things like that. I'll try and help you get information on that while we work." Strange offered. Just then black SUV's started to pull up to them and Coulson was seen getting out of one of them.

"Afternoon gentlemen, I see you caught the catch of the day."

"Oh Phil please leave the jokes to Tony." Groan Bruce. "Be careful taking him in his body heats up to insane levels and he is enhanced physically as well as rapid healing. Have a medic look at him and send a blood sample to the tower I want to study what has been done to him. There is no way that it is natural or Mutant it was definitely created in a lab."

"Good to know, thank you Bruce. I'll have a sample sent to you as soon as possible. I'll come by tomorrow and take you and Harry's statements. I'll stop by the Sanctum tomorrow as well for you statement Doctor Strange. Units have already picked up his accomplices." Phil nodded to the men before slipping back into the SUV and the other Agents secured their prisoner. As quick as they came the SHIELD cars were gone.

"I will never get use to that." Bruce muttered. It was so weird and a bit Spooky seeing how they appear and then disappear as if they were never there.

"Come along Banner Harry is waiting." Strange called out as he just opened a portal to the Sanctum.

"I'm right behind you." Bruce ran after the Sorcerer and through the portal. Once he set foot in the Sanctum he was tackled by a crying demi-god. "Harry, I'm alright. There's no need for tears everything is alright."

"_But the Bad guy hurt Hulk. That means he hurt you too."_ Harry Signed.

"Hey, Hulk is tougher than you think. He heals fast which means I heal fast. We were more worried that you might have gotten hurt." Bruce reassured the little wizard.

"_No, I'm fine Uncle Bruce."_

"That's not all Harry. Tell him how you defended yourself. One of the Kidnapped had a bloody thigh and was suffering from minor frostbite." Wong informed the doctors.

"_I can make ice daggers and I use it to get away."_

"Interesting it must be due to his alien Heritage. Well in any case let's have some lunch and then we can begin our research." Strange smiled and moved them all to the dinning room. Harry had to steady Bruce as he was unused to the rapid travel.

"Yeah, that sounds good maybe Harry can get a nap in while we are researching."

"_But Uncle I am not tired."_

"You might not feel it now but your adrenalin will soon stop pumping through your system and you'll be asleep before you realize it." Bruce smiled as they sat down to a nice lunch of Soup and Sandwiches.

XxXxXxXxXx

It wasn't long before the good doctor's predictions came to pass and Harry could be found on a couch fast asleep with The Cloak of Levitation wrapped tightly around the small body keeping him warm. Bruce smiled as he lookup up from his laptop to see the adorable sight. So far his searches on the internet had not yield any new information on the group known as Mandarin. If this group had just risen to the public eye what was the connection to Tony? Harry was now a target because they think that he's a Stark and not a Lokison. He didn't know which was worst people trying to get revenge because of what Tony had done in his wild misspent youth or people trying to get Revenge on Loki for the destruction he cause in New York months ago.

No one had ever told Harry what happened in New York when Loki first arrived because no one knew how to tell a little boy that his dad had went crazy and destroyed the city. Harry on the other hand did know of the events surround New York. During his meditations with Doctor Strange he looked into his Father's extensive past and briefly touched upon their future. He knew that his father had been control by a being stronger in magic than himself; that his mind had been vulnerable because of his Grandfather Odin's lies and mistreatment of his father. He chose not to tell his family he knew because his father was very sensitive when it came to his past mistakes. He knew that his father would think that Harry would hate him for being weak. His Father was one of the strongest people he knew to put up with centuries of hate and manipulations and still have the ability to love him.

"Well I just checked the archives of some of the oldest cults and evil terrorist groups but there is no Mandarin anywhere listed." Stephen said quietly when he entered the room.

"I'm not finding anything either. This group is recent; I mean really recent like with in the last year or two but it must have been twenty years in the planning. The voice was that of a man who knew Tony personally. He said that it taken him twenty years to get to this point."

"Without a visual of the person I can't lock on to their astral path to see what possible futures or what past has occurred. This man is smart he has information on the Avengers so there must be a little information on what my possible talents are or he is just guessing that I would be able to find him with outside means. Either way he wants to make Stark paranoid and angry with this recent attack on Harry." Strange began to pace around the room. His brain was going into overdrive on possible theories.

"He has to be as smart as Tony to be able to take down Jarvis. Tony had developed him when he was in his twenty with constant upgrades until his mid thirties when he developed the learning and evolving program that Jarvis has now. Only Tony, Harry and I know about that program it hasn't ever been published in any science journal or a report within Stark Industries of the Jarvis AI program. Tony was really shaken when the guy managed to take Jarvis off line." Bruce explained remembering how Tony was like a zombie after the attack on his virtual son.

"Maybe then we should start with Stark and go through his past to find the culprit."

"Are you sure you want to go down that dark alley without a flash light and a gun? Tony's past is at best a blur after the death of his parents. He has even bragged about his drunken escapades and recklessness that had nearly got him killed many times whether it was alcohol poison or wrapping his car around a tree from drunk driving. Let not forget how he got the arc reactor in his chest."

"Yes it seems likely to be a dangerous journey that I would rather not take but it seems to be our only option for Harry's safety. Until the Team's return we are charge with looking after him."

"Did you have any luck on seeing where they are now?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yes, in a way. While looking through the planes I connected with Heimdall. He told me that the team is on Asgard much to Loki's displeasure. It seems that the Dark Elves retrieved an ancient artifact and has attack Asgard which almost lost the Queen her life but Loki arrived in time to heal her. So now they are tracking the Elves in order to rescue Dr. Foster and retrieve the artifact."

"Okay I have two questions. One, since when does Loki know Healing Magic and second, how the hell did Foster wind up in Asgard?" Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well to answer the first question Loki has always known Healing Magic but in his worried and fragile state of mind at the time of Harry's rescue he's help probably would have made the boy's condition worst. To answer the second question, Jane Foster was the elves way to earth with her technology she developed. She opened a gateway to the Dark Realm. What she thought was going to be her greatest discovery ended up being her biggest mistake as she had used the artifact to power her machine trying to recreate the Bifrost for earth. Now the power of the artifact has been absorbed into the young doctor and she was kidnapped for that power. So the Team will be gone a bit longer then expected."

"Oh god I hope Thor doesn't get back together with her after this. She really did a number on him last time. With this whole damsel in distress rescue she's probably going to want him back. It's like a train wreck waiting to happen." Bruce groaned in despair for his friend.

"Well the future is not set in stone so there is a chance that it won't happen but let's focus on the Mandarin and hopefully stopping them before they try again to get their hands on Harry." Strange said as he began to do a few hand signs and Opening the Eye of Agamotto and diving his Astral mind in to the past of Anthony Edward Stark.

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry I didn't update sooner someone let my Plot Bunnies loose at Christmas and they made a mess of every thing. It took awhile to round them up again and clean up the mess but I got another chapter out. Hope everyone had a happy holiday as we all trudge back to the same old routine. Next Chapter is Buck and Steve. Don't worry if it looks like the bunnies are changing the story because Harry is still going to Hogwarts the bunnies just wanted a bit of Drama and suspense to spice up the bonding Chapters. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing. Plot bunnies love the food.


	11. The Voices We Hear

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 11 "The Voices We Hear"**

**Steve and Bucky**

Two agonizing weeks and the team had returned to Asgard battered bloody and bruised. The Dark Elves had been vicious indeed and determined to destroy all nine realms to revive the Dark Realm. Heimdall had sent them all back to earth a week later once Frigga had deemed them healed and fit for travel. No one dare go against the very maternal Queen especially when she fights dirty. She pointed out if they didn't stay and heal then they would just scare Harry into tears because they all looked half way to death. She would not allow her Grandson to suffer such trauma.

"Man it's good to be home." Clint said as he stumbled into to the Quinjet.

"I think we all can agree that it is good to be going home." Steve stated as he started up the engines. The Team along with Jane had been sent back to London where they had left the Quinjet. Jane left the group to return to her local apartment that she was sharing with some other scientist not even looking back at the heroes that saved her. Even though she was grateful to them for saving her, her opinions hadn't changed. She and Thor had had a loud argument about Loki and Harry as well as being with the Avengers. Thor though defended his brother and his Brother's in Arms and said once they were cleared to return to earth they no longer had to see one another. This declaration had Jane stomping off to her rooms and not coming out again until it was time to leave.

Everyone was happy to be back on earth and after Jane left the tension within the team hadn't lessened at all because two of their team mates were not happy with each other. Tony had been ignoring Loki since the return from the Dark Realm. No one could get either one to talk about it and it left an uncomfortable silence among the team.

"Wait this can't be right. Tony, are you online with Jarvis yet?" Clint called to the moody genius who had just put his suit away.

"Hold on let me turn on my com-bands. Jarvis you with me?"

"**Welcome home sir."**

"We're back online Bird Brain what's the beef?"

"Ask him what today's date is?" Clint said as they lifted off.

"J. what is today's date?"

"**It's Friday November 20, 2015."**

"Shit! We've been gone for three Months!" Tony shouted and the rest of the team were all coming to the same thought. _**'HARRY!'**_

"**Yes sir. Dr Strange has been keeping Dr. Banner and Master Harry updated on your mission status."**

"Well at least he doesn't think that we had abandoned him." Bucky muttered.

"That's not the point Barnes we were only suppose to be gone a week." Nat scolded.

"Jarvis, what's been going on since we have been gone?" Tony asked the AI ignoring other's chatter.

"**About four days after your departure there was an attempted kidnapping of Master Harry. Dr Banner and the Hulk were able to distract one of the kidnappers and Master Harry was able to escape the Sanctum where Dr. Strange apprehended the other two kidnappers. The kidnappers were from a group called Mandarin that has recently arose. The kidnapping was due to the misunderstanding that Master Harry was your son sir. Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange have been working on the assumption that whoever hacked my system is either the leader or part of the Mandarin group. For safety reasons Master Harry and Dr. Banner portal to and from the Sanctum in research and hope of finding who these men are. Ms Potts has had Happy reinforce the defenses with the help of SHIELD at both the Tower and your Malibu home and offices. On a side note Master Harry has taken to resuming his HYDRA training at night after he is sure the Doctor has fallen asleep. He is careful not to go over his Hour limit and has increased his accuracy by twenty percent."**

"Shit that's not good." Clint hissed rubbing his hands over his face. "What's Fury say about everything?"

"**He has been by several times with his Flurken to check on Master Harry and Dr. Banner. Even with Shield's resources they are having trouble pinning Mandarin down."**

"Jarvis, what time will we arrive home?" Loki asked anxiously.

"**In about six hours just before Master Harry's evening meal."**

"Good. J. I want you to place an order for Chinese Food about half an hour before we land that way we can eat as soon as we get there." Tony ordered before laying back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"**Yes sir."**

From an outside perspective it looked like he was going to sleep but to Loki, he knew that the facts of the last three months were replaying over and over in the Man of Iron's head. This group Mandarin was troubling especially since they thought that Haraldr was Tony's son. Loki turned from the sight of his mortal to his inner thoughts as well. Not only of the troubles surrounding his son but that of his own feelings toward Anthony Stark. They had been growing closer since Haraldr was rescued. At first he was annoyed with the man's presence but his son loved the man so he tolerated the Man of Annoyance. Even before Haraldr had come into their lives Anthony had always flirted with him and he took it all in jest. No one but James had ever loved him why would this mortal Muggle want him. He tried to take over the planet, it was true he was under mind control but that wasn't the point. He was by no means a good person; he could not find redemption no matter what he did to help the Avengers at least that was the case until Haraldr was rescued. Once he had his son in his care he dedicated himself to raising him better than how he was raised. When Anthony's attentions increased as well as showering Haraldr with attention Loki assumed he was trying to use his son in some way, but his worries were for not as the two created a strong bond of familial love.

So this left the question did Anthony truly care for him and was all the flirting that he had been doing was not just for show. His own feelings had been reaching for the mortal for sometime but he pushed it aside and focused on healing his son. Then that voice appeared threatening his mortal and violating Anthony's son. His protective instincts were brought out in full force. He split his time between healing his son and healing Tony emotionally. Loki did admit even if it was just in his own mind that he was being stubborn about admitting his feelings. He was just so scared of having his Happiness ripped away from him again. He tried so hard not to get attach to anyone because Odin was always watching him waiting to snatch any bit of joy from his false son. But Anthony Stark was not one to be ignored and he pushed himself into Loki's life demanding a place within it. Now they were at a stand still thanks to his spontaneous plan, that had worked, Anthony was not speaking to him. He was a god and he did not like being ignored. They had to settle this before they returned home and Haraldr picked up on the animosity between them. Gathering his warrior courage he made his approach to seemingly sleeping man.

"Anthony, please wake up we must talk."

"Not right now Reindeer Games it's been a long mission and I want to get a little sleep before we get home." Tony kept his eyes closed trying to ignore the god he was so royally pissed off at.

"That is why we must talk, Anthony. I want to settle things between us before Haraldr sees that you no longer tolerate my existence." Loki replied in a low voice. Tony's eyes snapped opened and he was out of the chair and in the god's face.

"Don't you dare bring Harry into this fight. This is between you and Me, Prancer, and you are the reason I am extremely pissed." Tony hissed back.

"Hey if you're going to fight take it to the back so the rest of us can get some shut eye." Bucky snapped having been woken by their grumblings.

"We'll do that Frosty." Tony gripped Loki's arm hard and yanked him towards the back of the plane.

"You can stop man-handling me Anthony." Loki tried to pull his arm away but it seemed that adrenalin had give Tony extra strength.

"I'll stop when I say stop." Tony dragged him as far as they could go on the small plane, before letting go. "You wanted to talk so talk but don't you dare bring Harry up; he's not the one who was an asshole in the Dark Realm."

"Anthony, please be sensible. I don't understand why you are so angry with me. I did what I was trained to do as a Mage and as a Warrior. I killed Malekith to save us all and avenge my mother who I might remind you almost died at his hands!"

"NO! You let Malekith kill you! You let me and Thor believe you were dead. You didn't tell us that it had been a clone dying in my arms. I though it really was you, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tony had had enough his anger was at its limits and he punched Loki in the face knocking him down to the ground. "I thought I had lost you and that I would have had to tell Harry that I failed to protect you and that you had died in my arms because I wasn't strong enough."

"Anthony," Loki stood slowly as not to anger Tony further. "I did what I had to do and I am not sorry for it. I am sorry that it has caused you to hate me. I understand if you no long wish to see me or even work with me again but please don't distance yourself from Haraldr. You are very important to him and he should not be punished for you anger at me."

"God you just don't get it, do you? First off I love Harry and I would never leave him ever. Secondly I don't hate you. I hate that you faked your death without cluing me and the others in on your plan! I am mad because I seriously thought you were dead and it killed me."

"But why? I was once your enemy and we don't even get along half the time." Green eyes searched those angry brown eyes in confusion.

"Why? WHY? I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I don't care about your past I know your good deep down. I knew you were being control just before you threw me out the window but you still saved me. I know you are the greatest dad Harry could ever ask for because you truly love him. I love you just Loki the Stupid Oblivious God of Mischief." Grabbing the pale face before him Tony brought their lips together in a desperate kiss. He poured all his emotions for the god into the kiss thinking that this might the only time he would ever be able to have the man before him. Slowly and ever so shyly the kiss was returned and long elegant arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Slowly the kiss ended as both needed air.

"Please Lokes never fake your death like that again, you'll break me."

"I'm sorry Anthony. I never meant to hurt you." Loki rested his forehead on Tony's unsure of what happens now.

"Yeah well, you did, but I forgive you this time. You might not be so luck next time which I hope there won't be a next time." The genius muttered pulling his now lover into his arms. Whether the god knew it or not Tony had him and he was never letting him go.

"I'm glad you two worked things out Stark but can you guys return to your seats we're about to hit some turbulence." Clint announced as the jet began to shake.

"Alright Tweety we're going." Tony replied gently pulling Loki with him to his seat and the empty one next to it. "I hope you know that we are official and that we are so buying a house together. We'll tell Harry once we get home. So get some sleep Reindeer Games we've got a lot to do and a lot of explaining to do once we get home."

"Hmmm." Sleep sounded good it had been a long and emotional day. Closing his eyes Loki let the exhaustion finally over take him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Dr. Banner the Take out has arrived."** Jarvis informed Bruce as he and Harry rode the elevator up from the labs.

"Jarvis I don't remember ordering dinner." The doctor looked at Harry in confusion. "Did you order dinner?"

"No, but I did." A voice called out from living room once the elevator doors opened.

"Guys welcome home!" Bruce shouted and Harry ran straight into his father's arms. "We were getting really worried about you guys."

"Yeah well we didn't account for the time difference on the different realms." Tony explained as he took his turn picking up his Mini Merlin and giving him a big Bear Hug. "Oh Hare-Bear I missed your hugs."

"Hey how about you share those hugs." Clint complained taking Harry from the billionaire. "Hey Buddy missed you. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"My turn!" Natasha wedged her way between the two and stole the little wizard. "Sorry we were gone for so long. I missed you more than Clint."

"Hey!"

"Hey kiddo!" Bucky took Harry and tossed him into the air before catching him and hugging the life out of him. "We are so glad to be home."

"Buck, let him breathe." Laughed Steve then saving Harry from being crushed to death he took the demi-god and gave him a gentle but firm hug. "Really missed you Buddy."

"Haraldr! We bring great tales of our Adventures!" Thor lifted his nephew up and placed him on his shoulder. "Your Father was very Brave and…"

"And we'll tell you all about it later." Loki finished glaring at his brother. The last thing they needed right now was to traumatize Haraldr. With a wave of his hand the God of Mischief floated his son from the Thunder God's shoulder and into his waiting arms. "It's good to be home my son."

"_I missed you all."_ Harry signed before once again hugging his father.

"Well now that everyone has given Harry their 'Glad to be back and I missed you' hugs its time to eat. I can't remember the last time we ate." Tony said ushering his family to the dinning area where they had set up dinner. One thought seemed to echo through all the Avengers at that moment. _**'Man, its good to be home.'**_

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry was so happy to have his Family back and he couldn't help but cry happy tears that everyone had returned safe and sound. But in the dark parts of his mind there seemed to be a voice that would call out to him telling him that he was lucky to have Super Heroes as Family because he was such a coward. He was lucky that Uncle Bruce could turn into the Hulk because he would have died since Harry was such a coward. Where did the training he under went go? He was supposed to be a weapon but when the time came what did he do? He froze. He froze like a weak coward.

"_**Coward!"**_ the voice echoed loudly in his head waking him up from his sound sleep. Harry clamped down on his magic not wanting to wake his father as he slid from his bed. The nightmares had increased after the attempted kidnapping. He didn't understand how he could go HYDRA mode in the training room and hurt people he loved to a frozen coward who could do nothing to save his beloved uncle.

"**Good evening Master Harry. Do you want to do the obstacle course again?"**

"_Yes, please. Also please set a forty-five minute time limit."_ Harry tapped out on his voice disc. Harry replaced his glasses with the prescription sports goggles that his Uncle Tony had got him.

"**Very well Master Harry; when you're ready."** Harry took his mark and nodded that he was ready. **"GO."**

Harry took off like a shot summoning his ice Daggers and throwing them at the targets. Loki watched sadly from the doorway as his son went through the course again and again.

"How long has he been going at it?" a voice asked from behind the raven haired man.

"He hasn't stopped for twenty minutes now. I am at a lost what to do Man of Winter. He won't talk to me about these night terrors he has been experiencing. He sneaks away when he thinks I am sleeping and comes here. He is haunted and I can't slay those demons in his head."

"Harry has only wanted to be with you and be loved by you. He wants to be perfect for you. HYDRA left mental scars that will be hard to over come. I know I still struggle with them but Steve has helped me work through them."

"Yeah but it wasn't easy." Steve chimed in joining the two that were standing in the Gym's doorway. "Bucky wouldn't talk to me at first because I was too close to him he didn't want to seem weak. Sam a VA counselor started to Jog with us and slowly started to bring Buck here out of his head. It took many jogs and eventually Bucky started to go to sessions and now he's talking to me about what happened during his time at HYDRA."

"Maybe that's what Harry needs." James turned to the worried father. "You're too close to Harry he doesn't want you to see him as weak. He needs to talk to someone who will understand some of what he has gone through and who can help him work through what he's going through now."

"I take it you both are going to try and help Haraldr with this? Then what am I to do? I am his father I should be the one helping him and healing him." Loki hissed trying to keep his voice low as not to alert Harry to their presence.

"You are healing him by loving him and showing that you accept him no matter what. But Harry does not want to be flawed in your eyes and these nightmares are a flaw. He won't let you see him that way. Let us talk to him and help him." James pleaded.

"Bucky is right. Harry needs help, our help maybe we can even get Sam to talk to him. Thing is he needs to come to terms with his flaws before he can be open with you about them." Steve explained. As much as Loki wanted to protest, he could see the truth in the soldiers' words. It just hurt knowing that he was helpless in the ways to help his own son.

"Please take care of him." Loki whispered and left quickly before his eyes that were filled with the tears could betray him.

"That went well."

"Come on Buck he's a father that wants to help his son but can't. Of course he's going to be upset. Now let's focus on Harry it's getting close to the hour mark." The captain dragged his lover to the obstacle course.

"**Master Harry, that was your best time yet. You ran the course in one minute and fifteen seconds and with fifty-five percent accuracy, when hitting the targets." **Jarvis informed the panting boy.

"_Again." _Harry signed.

"Ignore that order Jarvis." Harry's head snapped up and turned to the voice to see Bucky and Uncle Steve standing there in sweats and T-shirts their hair ruffled from sleep.

Harry signed and Jarvis translated as the two soldiers were not that advanced in their sign language lessons. **"Master says 'Sorry. I didn't mean to wake anyone up.'"**

"Kiddo you didn't wake us up; we told Jarvis to alert us if you came in here to train. Jarvis also has told us all about what's been going on while we were gone." Bucky easily lifted the tired boy into his arms. "Come on let's go to our floor you need a break from this."

Steve hit a few buttons on the wall and the obstacle course righted its self and the ice daggers were melted and water sent down a drain. Once the training room was cleaned up, the group left for more comfortable surroundings. It was a quiet ride up to their floor but Harry couldn't stop the nervousness he was feeling. Were they upset that he wasn't training hard enough or were they upset he hadn't gotten stronger since they had been gone? So many questions ran through the boy's head keeping his posture rigid with anxiety.

The elevator opening to their floor and soft lights came on illuminating the warm wooden floor and homey feel of their quarters. Steve had requested that Tony decorated their living space more towards their time than the futuristic style that Tony tended to favor. Harry liked visiting Uncle Steve and Bucky's floor because it was so relaxing. And they had an old jukebox that played things called records and music that he had never heard before.

"Here we are kiddo. Now let's get comfy on the couch while Uncle Steve makes us some of his world famous hot chocolate."

"Ok, but don't tell Tony or he might start trying to market me." Steve chuckled heading off to the kitchen.

"Okay, Harry now that it's just you and me. Do you want to tell me what's going on in that little head of yours?"

"_It's nothing."_ Harry tapped out.

"Oh but it is, Harry, you haven't been sleeping for a long time almost like you're back there. So tell your old buddy Bucky what's going on. You know I won't tell anyone or laugh; we've been through too much together to keep secrets from one another."

Harry bit his lip before nodding his head. Picking up the virtually unused tablet off the coffee table Harry began typing away. He didn't look up from his task wanting to hide his shame for as long as possible. He was so caught up in his task he hadn't seen Steve return with a tray carrying three mugs of Hot Chocolate and a plate of cookies. Soon Harry was finishing up his narrative but hesitated a little before pushing the send button for Jarvis to play.

"It's okay Harry we're here for you." Steve said softly encouraging Harry to talk with them. The little wizard's hand was shaking as he hit the send button. Soon Harry's little digital voice began to play over the speakers being broadcast not only to the two soldiers but to his father who was currently with Tony in his room talking about the helplessness he had been feeling.

"_I feel that I have let our family down. When those bad guys came I was a coward and I ran away. I left Uncle Bruce to fight them because I was scared of being caught and being forced to go back to HYDRA. I could have beaten the two that had chased me but I didn't even try I did just enough damage to get away. I was a coward and I failed Uncle Bruce. When I was at HYDRA I followed orders to the letter because I didn't want to hurt any more. I fought the Avengers because I was ordered to just so they wouldn't do more testing on me. I did what they wanted just so I would be left alone in my cell. They trained me be to be a bad guy like them. I have the skills but when someone I loved needed me and my skills, I froze and forgot everything and just ran like a coward. I every night I hear a voice saying what a coward I am. Sometime I see Uncle Bruce hurt asking why I ran away. I can't stop the dreams because they're all true; I am nothing but a coward and Daddy won't want me any more." _Harry was now sobbing in Bucky's arms gripping his shirt tightly unable to bare their reactions to his shame.

"Oh Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You are a brave little boy and you failed no one." The winter soldier wrapped his arms around the demi-god's shaking figure and hugged him while rubbing soothing circles in to his back.

"Bucky is right Harry, you did what you were supposed to do. You ran and got help and Bruce was able to take care of the bad guy. There are some soldiers that go through training just like you do but when they experience real battle they freeze and it's not because they are cowards. Their minds weren't ready to cope with the realities of war and all the training in the world can't get a person ready for battle. So there is no shame in running away and staying safe. That's what Bruce wanted you to do, was to run and stay safe." Steve placed a hand on the tiny shoulder hoping his words were reaching Harry.

"Harry if anything happened to you everyone would be upset. You are the most important person in our lives. You are just a kid, yes you have training but that was forced on you. You practically had a gun to your head when you were forced to attack the Avengers; none of that was your fault. You were tired, emotionally, magically and mentally drained not knowing what was really going on. Now that you are healed a bit no one expects you to put on an Avenger suit and join the battles. You are only ten years old and its okay to leave the battles to the adults. In fact we want you to leave the fighting to us." Bucky stated with conviction.

"I second that! We don't want you out there getting hurt. I'm sure your father doesn't want that either. He loves you so much he would never leave you or turn you away." Steve agreed.

"I'm sure Tony has started on that Harry Safe he was talking about to keep you safe when he have to battle the bad guys." Bucky chuckled and smiled at the mop of raven hair detached from his chest. Those emerald eyes were rimmed red and glistened with unshed tears but looking at him with hope.

"Harry, when you are ready and you'll know deep down when you are, you'll be able to use your skills to protect others. For now just enjoy being the great kid we all know and love. I know it's not going to be easy to adjust to being just Harry; in fact Bucky and I still struggle with being just our old selves because we're from a time long ago. Also we were both soldiers during a time of War that involved the whole world. Adjusting to peace and being okay with who you are is not easy. In fact we have help from someone who helps others that need help accepting what's going on inside their heads and they help them get better. If you want to you can meet him sometime." Steve smiled softly glad to see that they were getting Harry to at least listen to them.

"Yeah Sam is great and he's real easy to talk to I think you'll like him kiddo."

"_Maybe" _a digital voice muffled out as it was held tightly in the small fist.

"Just think about it that's all we ask. For now let's enjoy the hot chocolate. Your Dad said you can stay here with us for a few days you know some time with just us since we didn't get our sleep over with Mission and everything going on. How does that sound?"

"_I'd like that."_

"Good I'm sure Tony has already sent down the Disney Movies where you left off."

"**Sir has sent the next ten movies on their list as well as Master Harry's over night bag with his essentials and the cat."**

"The Cat?" Steve and Bucky asked only to be pounced on by a lion size Jinx cat and Harry rolling out of Bucky's arms to avoid being squished.

Harry was giving his wheezing laugh as he saw the two men struggle under the weight of the large cat. They were officially trapped until Shadow decided to release them. For now the cat seemed contented grooming his paws before turning his attentions to Bucky and proceeded to try and groom the man's long wild locks.

"Harry a little help here?" Steve begged.

"Yeah, kind of need to breathe. Oh man, you need to brush the cat's teeth he has bad breath." Bucky whined.

"_Shadow Please stop squishing Bucky and Uncle Steve_." Harry continued to wheeze. The jinx seemed to think about it before shrinking in size laying over Steve's lap.

"Come on kiddo it's still way to early to be up, and the Hot Chocolate's getting cold. Then after another sleep we'll all go out and take some time away from the tower and all the worries you've been having." Bucky pulled Harry into the seat between him and Steve then handed him a mug of chocolately goodness.

As Harry sipped his warm drink Steve pulled a blanket from behind the couch and laid it over all of them. It was long before Bucky was gently taking the mug away from the loose grip of a sleeping Harry. James gently guided the boy to lie fully on the couch with blanket tucked around him. Steve placed the jinx next to Harry before following Bucky into the office near by.

"Jarvis let us know if he wakes up. Bring up Loki up on the screen." James order once the door was closed.

"**Yes sir."**

"_Hey Cap, Frosty, you don't need to say anything Jarvis had everything broadcasted in here."_ Tony greeted. The two Soldiers were greeted at the sight of the genius holding a rather pale God with red rimmed Emerald eyes that matched that of his son's.

"I see. So it's okay with you guys if Harry stays with us for a few days." The captain asked seeing how distraught Loki was.

"_Yes, Captain I think it would be best. Haraldr needs to steady his mind and I need to steady my own emotions and thoughts on everything I have learned this evening."_ Loki sat stiffly as if he was physically holding himself together.

"_You just take care of Mini Merlin and I got Reindeer Games here. Also I told Fury we are on Vacation, bar any real attack on the city. Thanksgivings coming up and we really need some Family togetherness time. I'm even sneaking Birdbrain's family up for the weekend. You know the one he finally told us about on Asgard. Anyways we need Family Practice for Christmas its right around the corner."_

"Tony, What about Mandarin?"

"_Don't worry Capsicle. I'm meeting with Strange tomorrow so everything will be taken care of. They messed with the wrong guy's family they will be taken care of; you just take of Harry. You better get some sleep that kid never sleeps long." _

"_Tell Haraldr I will call him every night to see how his day was and to wish him good night. Thank you for taking care of him."_ Loki nodded with gratitude.

"No Problem we love him like a real nephew. You both get some rest yourself and we'll have Harry ready for your call tomorrow. Good night." Bucky signed off before turning to Steve. "It's been one hell of a day love."

"And our week with Harry is just beginning. Let's get our stuff and set up in the living room so he won't wake up alone." The Super soldier was turning to leave when he was pulled back into a warm embrace.

"Steve I just want to say thanks. You've been great about everything since we brought Harry home and how the kid is really important to me."

"Buck of course I'm going to support you. You raised Harry within HYDRA and kept him alive; I am not going to deny you your relationship under misguided jealousy. I have loved you since we were kids anything that makes you Happy I'm going to do my best to make sure you get it and that little boy is too wonderful not to love. So it's no hardship to take care of him and love him. I want you both Happy and Healthy."

"God I love you too." Bucky smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He always knew Steve was the one for him since the moment he laid his eye on the scrawny blonde boy hiding behind his mother legs afraid to enter the class room. As soon as things calmed down a bit he was going to ask Steve to marry him. They waited Seventy years to be together, he figured they waited long enough to make it official.

A/N: Another Chapter done. I want say first that I got a review that really made me think. I know how I gave Harry a super spy training background and it was brought up that he didn't use it during the kidnapping. When writing out that scene I was focused on Bruce and Hulk being heroes and keeping Harry from being a Mary Sue. At first I was upset that I might have under wrote my characterization of Harry but then I thought of My brother whom I have lost five years ago. He was once an Army Ranger and suffered from PTSD. It was hard for him to live a normal life. He had a few good years but he suffered a bad break that lead to his lost of life. Writing this chapter reminded me of that and I think Steve and Bucky were perfect to bring awareness to the Mental Stress of those who suffer from PTSD. So Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing the Plot Bunnies love food.


	12. Always Buy Stilettos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 12 "Always Buy Stilettos"**

**Pepper and Sharon**

Thanksgiving had been wonderful and well needed holiday for all. Clint got to see his family that he hadn't seen in a while and Queen Frigga came down to enjoy the Midgard Holiday with her boys. Sharon came to dinner happy to be away from Fury unfortunately for Tony, she was followed by Coulson who needed a debriefing for the director. Harry was just happy to have his family home and together.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"_Yes Aunt Pepper."_ Harry's digital voice rang out.

"Pep, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he'll be bored out of his mind! I'm bored just thinking about it!" Tony whined.

"Tony, stop whining like a child. Harry and I have been going into the office since you decided to bounce around the realms. His observations and insights on projects are amazing and are probably better than yours."

"My Mini Merlin has surpassed my genius?!" Tony gasped grabbing at his arc reactor as if having a heart attack; falling back upon the couch throwing his unused arm over his eyes. "The horror, I've become obsolete!"

"Tony don't be so dramatic you big ham. As your current will states, Haraldr James Lokison Potter is your heir to Stark Industries and there is nothing wrong with him taking an interest of his future inheritance." Pepper rolled her eyes and Harry was wheezing his laugh at his silly uncle.

"Speaking of inheritances we have a meeting with Jareth later this morning. He Owled months ago but we were in the Dark realm. We must address our accounts with the Goblins. Haraldr and Lady Pepper have finished their own accounting of the fortune and we must go over the findings with Jareth." Loki said as he entered the common area with travel Thermos for Harry, then giving his son a hug. "Here, Haraldr, your grandmother left a large supply of her special cider, just for you. I enchanted the canister to keep it warm. It will be snowing today so be careful when you are out with your Aunt Pepper and Agent Carter."

"Wait Sharon is going with you today?" Tony was on his feet. "Nobody told me she was going shopping with you today."

"You got it Stark." A voice called from the direction of the elevator.

"Sherry-Berry! You're going to watch my little Hare-bear today?"

"Shut up Stark, it's Agent Carter. I volunteer to be their assigned detail when they go out or if they just stay in the offices." Sharon glared at her adopted brother.

"Oh? I thought Agent was the only one who tried to haunt my tower." Tony asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"In order to get out of Fury's dog house I offered up myself as a bodyguard for Harry, because Jarvis won't lock me out and he gives me an all access pass to the tower. You know, cause we're family." The blond smirked, holding up her wrist showing off her Red Buddy-Band.

"Traitor!" Tony shouted pointing at his sister.

"Anthony quit behaving like a child you are setting a bad example for Haraldr. Good to see you again Lady Sharon, thank you for going with them today." Loki ignored his lover and greeted the agent. "I know you all will be busy today but please have lunch on Anthony, he gave Haraldr a plastic money card."

"It's called a credit card Reindeer Games!"

"Please enjoy yourselves today and we'll see you for dinner." The god paid the genius no mind as he said goodbye to the three leaving by elevator.

"Bye guys see you tonight." Pepper and Harry waved as the door closed.

"You made Haraldr your Heir?" Loki asked turning to Tony confused about the actions of his lover.

"I did that shortly after we brought Harry home." The genius smiled walking up to the god and taking those elegant pale hands into his. He loved seeing Loki is casual earth clothes as the accented his long lean figure. The Green cashmere v-neck sweater brought out those beautiful emerald eyes as well as exposing the pale and delicate looking skin of his neck. The Black skinny jeans just made his legs look like they went on for miles. He was so happy that the God was now his to keep. He really loved his Dark Prince and how could he not love Loki's Mini me. To Tony he just hit the jackpot with twice as much Loki to love. "I knew that I loved that little boy the moment I saw those big green eyes. He's a part you and I was already in love with you. I wanted the three of us to be a family no matter how long it took to get over those icy walls of yours. So being the genius that I am I like to be prepared. I rewrote my will to include Harry but I'll have to adjust it, because one day I want to eventually put Stark on the end of both yours and Harry's name."

"While I'm not ready for such a step and I think you are premature in your assumptions, I do like the idea of our Family. I love you and I am happy that you love and think of Haraldr as your own." Loki smiled softly rewarding Tony with a loving kiss.

"Oh, I will eventually get a ring on that finger and adoption papers signed. Until then I can be patient since I have you both with me now. Just a warning I am never letting you guys go. I'm stubborn like that." The shorter man smirked giving his beloved a quick kiss on his lips. "Now you better go down and get ready Jareth said we have got a lot to go over."

"Very well I will meet you at the car Anthony. I'll be waiting by the Green one." The god smirked disappeared in a flash of green.

"That's the third car in six months." Tony sighed heading to his room to get ready.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, how was your **date**?" Sharon smirked at the now blushing Pepper Potts.

"_Aunt Pepper didn't come home until six this morning."_ A digital voice piped up.

"Harry!" Pepper's face was red as a tomato. "What are you doing up that early?"

"_I train with Aunt Tasha and Clint in the mornings we saw your elevator pass ours on the way to the training room."_ Harry shrugged but his green eye sparkled with Mischief.

"Well, sounds like your date went very well. When are you going to tell the Avengers?" Sharon asked as Pepper and he boyfriend had been dating for almost three months now.

"Hopefully, not until we've been married for twenty years." Pepper hissed trying to will her face back to normal.

"Oh come on they are not that bad. I would think that they would be happy for you both."

"_Aunt Pepper doesn't want Uncle Tony to tease her and Uncle Phil."_

"Come on Tony wouldn't be that bad." Sharon laughed but only received a glare for her efforts.

"Are you **Kidding**? Phil is one of his top teasing Targets. He still refuses to call him anything other than '**Agent**'. We are quite happy not having Tony butting into our love life. Knowing Tony he would hold a press conference behind my back and announce it to the world." Pepper replied as they finally reach the office floors. "Now it's time for work and gossip later."

"Of course, Ms. Potts." The Agent said with a mock salute.

Harry was wheezing at their silliness. Personally he thought it was great that Aunt Pepper and Uncle Phil were going out. They were perfect for each other; both were serious and organized and could handle anything that was thrown at them. They started getting closer shortly after his almost kidnapping. Pepper flew back from California that night once she heard what happened and the next day stormed the SHIELD offices demanding something to done about the attackers and Harry's further protection.

Jarvis played what they now called The March of Army Pepper for Harry and Bruce. It started from the Tower as she jumped into Tony's Camaro that Loki had turned green before leaving for the mission, and driving to SHIELD. Then the cameras at SHIELD that Jarvis hacked into showed The Camaro slamming into park right on their door step before Pepper gets out and marched straight in. The camera angle switches to the inside where they watched as agents practically dive out of her way to the elevator. No one ever tried to stop the fierce Pepper Potts as she went straight to the Director's office and proceeded to chew him out for his lack of progress on Tony's Hacker/Stalker case which had lead to this Mandarin group that tried to take Harry. Harry and Bruce had watched in amused shock as Fury seemed to slump lower and lower into his chair the longer Pepper ranted.

Poor Phil was caught up in the rant as he just happened to enter the office with the written statements from the remaining Avengers. The Director jump at the distraction, he had no guilt using his most trusted agent as a shield and an on hand bargaining chip. Bruce even said that if Nick could he would have thrown Phil at Pepper just to save himself from her murderous tongue lashing. He offered up Agent Coulson as a personal liaison between SHIELD and Pepper for the better protection of the young wizard. In fact he assigned Coulson to Pepper and the tower for the rest of the week just to get the determined CEO to leave him alone.

The rest was history. Harry and Sharon were the only ones to notice the two grow closer to one another. Harry even encouraged his Uncle Phil to ask Aunt Pepper out on a date. Sharon encouraged Pepper to accept the dinner date and told her that Harry would be fine with her and Bruce watching over him. One date lead to a second and then another; soon they were committed. Now all they had to do was tell Uncle Tony and the other Avengers.

"Good Morning Ms. Potts the board has called an Emergency Meeting and have been waiting for your arrival." The secretary greeted.

"Thank you Gloria I will be with them shortly." Pepper smiled before leading Harry and Sharon to her office.

"I take it this meeting was not on the schedule for today." The agent commented after she closed the door.

"No it wasn't but I'm not surprised Tony was gone for three months so naturally they are worried about the company and the money they fear losing. They don't know that Harry here is the Stark heir and I want to keep it that way. It's none of their business on who will inherit SI as long the company is stable and has an heir." Pepper was at her desk pulling everything up on her tablet that the board might bring up.

"_I want to go to the meeting Aunt Pepper."_

"Why Harry? I can handle them."

"_I don't know just a feeling that I should be there." _Harry went over to the desk that his aunt installed just for him turned on his laptop and activated Jarvis.

"Very well, let's go shake up the Old Money." Pepper smiled. Sharon smirked and followed the two in to the board room.

"Ms. Potts what is the meaning of this? This is an important meeting not a play room." One of the older board members complained. The board was in up roar as Pepper took her seat and Harry took the one next to her setting up his laptop to take notes.

"Funny, the way you all are whining and complaining I thought it was." Pepper replied in a cheery tone that she had learned from Tony. "As for my Apprentice he is here to study how we do things here. This is Harry Lokison-Potter, he has graduated from High School this past summer and as part of his college curriculum he is to take an Apprenticeship for credit towards his degree. This is Agent Carter my SHIELD detail since the threats against the Avengers and this company, have increased."

Harry watched the board for their reactions and it was startling how they accepted him as a genius rather than question his credentials. It was true that he received his Muggle GED after taking the Test at SHEILD. His Uncle Nick wanted to see where he was education wise since he was raised by HYDRA. Well he had absorbed everything they taught him because part of the training was to have local knowledge so you could blend in on missions. After the test results came in he was handed a GED and enrolled into online college courses at Columbia University. His father and Uncle Tony were very surprise when he told them last week when they came home, but they were also very proud. Tony threw him a party to celebrate while his father told him how proud he was and that he should write to his Grandmother and tell her the good news.

"That's why we have called this meeting. Mr. Stark's recklessness with these so called Avengers has put this company at risk. Our stocks have dropped five points since the beginning of the year." Another complained.

"Yes, we are worried about the direction that the company is going. Since the Military contracts have stopped we have been losing money and reputation." The member next him added.

"I see and this meeting was called to bully me into telling Mr. Stark to quit the Avengers?" Pepper stated more than asking. "You seem to think I am in control of Mr. Stark or that he is a small child that can be easily disciplined."

"Well your closeness to Mr. Stark has not gone unnoticed and we believe that you have more influence on him." One of the younger members pointed out.

"My friendship with Mr. Stark does not mean I am his keeper or that I have any influence over him." Pepper kept her expression blank even if she was furious with the idiots.

"_Ms. Potts I believe the board is trying to convince you to call for the vote of throwing Mr. Stark off the board."_ A digital voice piped up from her right. _"I have being going over some of the current projects of Stark Industry and it seems there is a weapons project on hold pending approval."_

"I see, thank you Harry. Can you gentlemen tell me why there is such a project in the archives of SI's project manifold? Mr. Stark expressed his wishes to remove this company from Weapons Development."

"Mr. Stark does not have this company's best interest in mind. In defense of this country we must make sure that our soldiers are given every tool possible to ensure their safety and our Allies are protected. Surely you can see our reasoning Ms. Potts."

"_**They need the CEO backing to declare that Master Stark is unfit and a danger to the company. If you side with them they can call for a vote without his presence and have him removed from the Stark Industries Board. In the Board contracts it states that any member removed from the board must sell their shares to the remaining members thus tipping the power of company because the CEO is not allowed to hold controlling shares so while they can not touch your twelve percent, they could remove you from your position. But since Mr. Stark is not here his representative can put a halt to the vote as Mr. Stark has controlling stock. Also to avoid conflict of interest you, Ms. Potts, are not his representative. Mr. Stark has Named Mr. Lokison-Potter to look out for his best interest."**_ Jarvis voice filled the conference room. Many of the members paled at this news because they were hoping to bully Pepper into Ousting Stark so they could get his shares and get back to the business of warfare where they made money hand over fist.

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper's smile became predatorily. "Well Harry you are here to see to the best interest of Mr. Stark and SI, what do you have to say?"

"_I say that we cancel the vote as Mr. Starks Clean energy program is proving to be a huge success. The US government should be informed of the fraudulent contracts made in the name of Stark Industries and a formal investigation should be started into how the contracts were formed. Then should any member be involved in these contracts, they should be removed from the board and criminal charges be brought against them. Agent Carter will you please inform Director Fury of these events?"_ Harry typed out on his laptop while glaring at the board members.

"Of course Mr. Lokison-Potter; they have invoked violations of the Patriot Act." Sharon kept her face Blank but she was laughing on the inside while getting out her phone and texting Fury. Harry was one smart cookie and was constantly underestimated. The Members were shocked and the guilty ones of trying to pull off this little coup were now sweating bullets. It seemed that Harry was an unexpected wrench in their plan and now they were all in hot water.

"Well Gentlemen, I believe that this meeting is over. Harry and I have a lot to do before our other meetings this afternoon. So unless there is any serious business we need to discuss I suggest you all get your affairs in order and some of you should seek legal representation." Pepper glared as she stood up and straightened out her suit jacket. "Come along Harry, Agent Carter."

"Yes, Ms. Potts, Director Fury says he can take a meeting with you after lunch."

"Excellent. Good day, gentlemen." Pepper picked up her tablet and left with her two companions, leaving the Board members speechless.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony and Loki sat in front of the large desk once again face to face with the Goblin King sitting upon his throne like chair. There was a stern look upon the normally smiling King's face which had both lovers on edge. Tony had gone over the audit while in the car and while Harry's fortune was extensive there had been many withdrawals from the Main Potter vault. So it was no wonder the king didn't look happy because that meant someone from his kingdom allowed the theft to occur.

"Greetings Loki and Anthony; Haraldr wrote to me that you both had gone off realm. I am happy that you both have return safe and sound. I was surprised when the letter said that you were chasing Dark Elves. I had thought them to be extinct; I grew concerned and contacted my Mother to verify the status of Alfheim. Dark Elves would definitely have come after the Light Elves once they had power over Asgard. Mother told me of your triumph and that you all were healing under Queen Frigga's tender care."

"Yes, mother kept us in the palace for a full week to make sure we were all healed before allowing us to return to Midgard." confirmed Loki.

"Yeah, Malekith was killed by Rock of Ages here only after he faked his death in my arms; which I am still miffed about, but, hey, the fight over it made us official." Tony added gesturing between the two of them causing his lover the blush.

"He doesn't need to know about our relationship Anthony."

"On the contrary old friend this is splendid news. Did you really pull the 'Clone Death' to take out Malekith? I am impressed that he fell for it; I thought Thor was the only one stupid enough to fall for that child's trick." Jareth smirked.

"Yes, well Dark Elves are not known for their smarts just their thirst for blood. By the way Thor was there and he fell for the deception as well." The raven said off handily.

"You would think after three hundred years of falling for that trick Thor would learn it was just an illusion. I swear your brother is all muscle and no brain. I mean seriously his greatest plan he ever can up with was 'Get Help'." The Goblin King laughed at the sour look his old friend leveled at him.

"What's 'Get Help'?" Tony asked now curious.

"Never mind that it was Thor's idea of a joke. Now, Jareth, what about our accounts?"

"Oh come on you must tell him it is quite funny."

"No and if you want to remain my friend you will mention it no further." Loki leveled the Goblin king with a glare.

"Fine be a spoiled Child." Jareth pouted. "I am glad of your safe return. The vaults were a mess. Not only did we find theft among your vaults but the traitor to our nation let the wizard steal from multiple vaults. This Dumbledore has taken from mostly Muggleborns because Pure Bloods are well versed in our banking system."

"What about the Magical artifacts that were in Vault number 277? It would have been on the same account as the Main Potter Gold vault?" Tony asked

"That vault had been raided as well and many items were taken along with the Gryffindor Sword, the Slytherin Locket, and the Deathly Hollow known as the Cloak of Invisibility."

"Hela's Hollow's are still on Midgard?" Loki eyes widened in disbelief when he realized what was going to happen when the Goddess of Death finds out about her missing artifacts. "My sister is going to start Ragnarok once she hears about this."

"Does she have that cute hound still?" Jareth asked with a grin.

"Only you would think Fenris the Undead Hell Hound as cute. All that aside, what is to be done about our accounts?"

"Well it's going to take years to untangle the mess the traitor and his band of lackeys have done and considerable gold to reimburse the account holders. Prosecution of the traitors will take place on June 30 the one day a year we are closed for our Goblin Festival to pay respects to my father on the day of his death. With all the banks closed for only one day it will be a swift trail. Unfortunately the goblin was be-spelled in regards to the bloodline theft. So when he is found guilty he will take the fall alone. Dumbledore is smart and powerful. He sealed the vaults but the traitor has no memory of sealing the wills or who order the sealing. Without conformation of who commanded the order the theft, the guilt of the crime falls on the goblin, which did the sealing of the will, and the real culprit walks free."

"Eye patch's brother was right this Headmaster is a dangerous man. Hey, Bowie is there any of the Potter Properties that are close to or that is settled near the School and that will be okay with Muggle tech?" Tony asked it would be good to see if they had a house already it would save time with house hunting if they had a move in ready one.

"Actually there is a house that borders the Magical and Muggle world it was bought by Nicodemus Potter because he wanted his Squib daughter Ophelia to have the best of both worlds called Scott's Manor. It needs a bit of renovation but it's very spacious and it has enough land for a quidditch pitch. It is a bit north of the school in Scotland so the winters are a bit colder than here in New York but I'm sure you'll take care of that." Jareth smirked as he pulled the deed from the stack of papers.

"Perfect. We'll have to pop over and see what needs to be done to get it ready by September." Tony took the paper so he could sign it, making mental note to have Jarvis look up the area in case they couldn't see it due to magic. "Why does it say Winky at the bottom of the deed?"

"I be Winky." A voice said from behind the two men.

"Loki, Anthony, I would like you to meet the newest generation of House elves for this particular property. You see all the Potter Properties have house elves to help with the cleaning and upkeep of the houses and land. This house unfortunately had a low birthrate so it is just Winky and her Father left. Once you both sign and give a bit of your magic or in your case Anthony your energy from the light in your chest, to the other deeds you will be able to call all House elves to you regardless of where you are."

"Well, Winky, I am Loki Odinson, father of Haraldr Lokison-Potter. This is my Partner Anthony Stark. We will be taking up residents in the Scott's Manor but it will be renamed Frigga's Meadow." Loki addressed the small elf before he adjusted the paperwork with the Name Change and signed it with his Magic.

"Winky, can you get the Manor ready for us by January 2? We need to check things out and see what improvements need to be made before Harry starts school."

"Yes sir, Master Anthony." Winky bowed before popping out again.

"Damn another person I have to train to call me Tony." The genius muttered.

"Quit whining Anthony we must continue to go through this paperwork and introduce ourselves to the other House elves. I believe we will need their assistance to quicken the pace of the restoration." Loki rolled his eyes as he took another deed from the pile signing his name in magic to the property.

"Fine, whatever, so Bowie how much more do we have to go through?" Tony huffed taking the next deed from Loki.

"Only another fifty-two properties and then we can go over the Artifacts that can be used for protection within the manor." Jareth smirked mischief sparkling his bi-colored eyes.

"Goody, Maybe I should have gone with Pepper and Harry to do the boring office duty. Ow! Kidding." Tony put his hands up warding off his lovers pointy elbows before returning to his half of the paper work. It was going to be a long afternoon.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oh that was Priceless." Sharon giggled after the host sat them at their reserved table. "I think the one with the fake hair and ever growing waist line was about to piss his pants."

"That is Old Man Stern. He and Obadiah were as thick as thieves for more than twenty years. We looked in to him to see if was part of Obadiah's extremely hostile takeover but nothing could be proven he hid his involvement very well. I bet my hundred dollar Stilettos that he was one of the ones behind that little meeting today." Pepper replied opening her menu.

"Well all will be revealed soon enough. Fury was angry because he was sending his text in all caps. What's good here?"

"_The Clam pasta with cream sauce."_ Harry suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds good or maybe the grilled chicken." Sharon muttered thoughtfully. The trio browsed the menu enjoying the afternoon. After the meeting and a good laugh Pepper and Harry went over some of the recent projects submitted to SI. More than half just wanted money with little detail about their projects. Harry divided the real projects into two piles. One pile with the projects that had sound science that could receive funding right away and the other pile were projects to be returned for resubmission with notes that SI need clarification on before receiving funding.

"Alright this is a hold up!" a man in a masked shouted as his masked lackeys ran in and shooting their automatic weapons in the air. "Now I want all you rich pigs to put all your watches, wallets and cell phones into our goodie bags. Then you all are going to put your heads down a take a little nap while we leave."

"Sharon, what are the odds?" Pepper hissed glaring at the masked men that were currently making their way around the room.

"Hey, I'm a SHIELD agent and you're dating an Agent plus the fact Harry is related to the Avenger Family; **trouble** was bound to find us. I say lets have some fun. Harry you got your magic ring on you?" Sharon smirked when Harry nodded yes. "While they are distracted why don't you collect those nasty guns from them like you did with Grant's wallet."

"_Okay Aunt Sharon."_ Harry signed before pulling the Sling Ring from his bag. Under the table he opened a small portal and summoned the first gun then put it in his ever expanding bag his uncle Thor gave him for his birthday. He moved the portal from gunman to gunman relieving them of their weapons. By the time the men got to their table Sharon and Pepper were ready.

"Alright hand over your purses and watches." The masked man demanded.

"I don't think so. I don't think your finger is loaded." Sharon said with a raised eyebrow. The man went to put his gun in her face when he noticed that he didn't have a gun. That was all the opening the agent needed as she then elbow the man in the gut before slipping out of her chair and knocking him down to the ground with a swift kick to the back of the legs. She stood up and looked to the other robbers. "Alright, whose next?"

The robber next to Pepper made to point his gun at the blond when he realized he didn't have a gun either. Pepper stood up then grabbed her plate before she smashed it over his head then stepped on his foot with her sharp stiletto heel. After both men were down Harry used the rope spell Dr. Strange had taught him to tie them up. The other three robbers saw that two of their guys had been taken out and rushed over to take on the fierce women. The SHIELD Agent did a quick round house kick to the on coming thug and Punch to the other square in the face. Pepper put a hand on her silver wrist ban and aimed her arm at the man running towards her.

"I'd stop if I were you." She warned.

"You don't scare me Stupid bitch!" He raised his hand ready to strike when he took a repulsor beam square in the chest. As each man hit the ground Harry snared them in the rope spell tying them all up.

"Tony, make that?" Sharon asked as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes, he did and gave it to me for my birthday last year." Pepper smiled. "I told him I didn't need to be armed, but I guess he was right when he said it might come in hand one day. Damn I hate when he's right."

"Yeah, he tends to be smugger when he proves just how right he is." Sharon rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone to call SHIELD.

"Harry, are you okay?" Pepper asked walking over to the dazed wizard.

"_I'm fine Aunt Pepper. You were just like Iron man."_ the boy grinned as his Aunt blushed. _"Aunt Sharon you fight, like Aunt Tasha."_

"That's cause we train together sometimes; can't let the boys up stage us now can we?" The blond ruffled the messy Raven hair. "Coulson is on his way, probably to make sure that you're still in one piece. Since lunch was ruined here, I say we go to this place I know closer to Headquarters since will have to fill out some reports."

"That sounds good since lunch is still on Tony I say we include Natasha too. She should be on lunch break soon I'll shoot her a text. Then after we'll hit the shops." Pepper agreed pulling out her phone. So lunch and shopping was postponed but it couldn't be helped. What could have been a dangerous situation was averted by team work and Stark Tech. She really hated that Tony was right. 

A/N: Sorry faithful Readers that this Chapter is late. Last week my Daughter was home sick with Strep and a fever in the high 100's. This week she was able to return to school and I was able to finally get some writing done. For this Chapter I got great inspiration from watch two YouTube videos. One titled 'Marvel Ladies- Take a hint' and 'One Woman Army- Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff'. It seriously pumped up the Plot Bunnies. I do not own the Videos but I watch them over and over again. Also once again Jareth is not mine sadly but the Jim Hansen's Labyrinth. All Hail the Late-Great David Bowie! Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing. Plot Bunnies are starving!


	13. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

**Chapter 13 "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"**

**Hela**

"You are traveling to Midgard again?"

"Of course, my dear why wouldn't I?" Frigga said giving her husband the cold shoulder as she packed her bag with the Midgard winter wear Loki had sent her.

"Loki and Thor are grown men they don't need their Mother constantly fretting over them." Odin chastised.

"Oh? And how do you know what our sons want or need?" Frigga turned upon her husband with a glare. "Because of you I am missing out on watching my grandson grow up. My sons are away and shall not return while you are acting so high and mighty with no sense of remorse! So I shall travel to where my sons and grandson are on Midgard and I will celebrate the Midgard holidays with them. Unlike you dear husband I love all my Children whether I bore them from my flesh or not. Now if you'll excuse me," with a wave of her hand Odin was pushed by an invisible force out of the room. "I need to finish packing." The door slammed in the All father's face and he was left standing there staring at the piece of wood.

"I see not much has changed since I left Asgard."

"What brings you home, Hela?" Odin turned to his eldest child, the one who left long ago.

"My Baby Brother wrote to me and asked me to attend this holiday on Midgard. He also said he had something important to talk about. Since I haven't had a holiday in centuries I decided to accept. I have one of the lesser gods watching over Niffleheim while I'm gone. I'm only here to pick up Mother. But I see that you are still the ever Stubborn Oxnard. No wonder your crown is the horns of the beast."

"Are all my children against me?"

"We're not against you old man, we are just not blinded by your illusion of Greatness any more. Father you are almost as old as time but still you learn nothing. Eons ago Prophesies were fact but now they are nonsense spouted off by attention seeking hacks. These hacks kill more innocents with their words than actually help those around them." Hela stalked towards the elder god, allowing her crown to come undone letting it return to its natural form of long dark hair. "You believe the disastrous futures of what might happen rather than the possible futures of Greatness for your children. So naturally they will leave your guidance just to prove you wrong. So take heed All-Father either learn to accept your family and all their flaws as well as your own flaws or you'll face the rest of your immortal life alone."

"Maybe you are right daughter, and it is time for this old fool to step down but your brother is not ready to rule." Odin sighed as he walked over to the vacant bench next to his wife's chambers.

"Does losing an eye mean that you only see half the picture and only listen to half of what people say?" Hela asked crossing her arms.

"Fine, then daughter what am I missing?"

"No one wants your throne old man. If I have to tell you what you are missing you will never learn. I will leave you to your thoughts as Mother and I have to leave soon for Midgard. Happy Christmas." Hela smirked as she passed him and into her mother's room. And there the great Odin sat with nothing but pride and lonely thoughts for company.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I do not understand the purpose of bringing a dead tree into our home just to set it a fire in the living room." Loki stated as he watched Tony and Clint dragged the freshly cut tree through the Communal area.

"Lokes, Sweetheart we're a little busy here." Tony called from under the tree branches.

"Brother, why do you not help them you could lift that easily." Thor asked as he brought his brother a fresh beer from the kitchen.

"I could, but this is Anthony's traditions not ours. So I am letting him enjoy the labor of his holiday." Loki smiled taking the offered beverage. The two gods watched the mortals struggle with their burden with great amusement. They didn't see Harry arrive until they saw the tree float into the air and set itself in the waiting stand. "Haraldr you are home early. How were your lessons with Sorcerer Strange?"

"_Fine Dad, today we did preparations for the Solstice Celebrations."_

"Hey thanks Hare-Bear, I think your dad was waiting to see if we got crushed under that tree." Tony huffed glaring at his smirking lover. "And we're not setting the tree on fire we're hanging lights on it to light it up.

"Well you had everything well in hand Anthony. The Birdman was adequate help for you not to need my interference. Haraldr go wash up you can help me with dinner." The dark haired prince grinned before guiding his son away.

"Tony! Quit watching his ass and help me with these decoration boxes!" Clint yelled already carrying a box to the living room.

"What ever you say Legolas, wanna give us a hand Sparkles?" Tony returned to work mentally mourning the loss of Loki in black skinny jeans.

"Very well. When exactly is this holiday suppose to take place?" Thor asked lifting three large boxes with ease.

"In one week. December 25th is Christmas it's a day where everything is closed and everyone spends the day with family and friends. Giving each other gifts and eating good food while enjoying everyone's company." Clint explained while unpacking the tree ornaments. "My Family is coming up on the 22nd and will be here until after New Years."

"So this is a Family Celebration. Most celebrations in Asgard are after battles or the return of our heroes or their deaths."

"That's a bit bloody and dark. Pepper said she invited her new boy toy to Christmas so our family is expanding. Loki said your mom is coming as well."

"Yes, she will be here through these winter celebrations as well. Actually she'll be here tonight but she asked that I not come to get her; she had made other arrangements with Heimdall. Shadow away with you cat, these are not prey." Thro pushed the cat away with his boot clad foot. Shadow on the other hand thought the lights were the perfect toy to play with.

"The Jinx sure lives up to its name and giving you all the bad luck Point Break."

"I know not why the cat seems to only attack me."

"That's because, beings with lesser minds are easy prey, brother." Loki smirked as he began to set the table with two extra place settings.

"Are we having guests for dinner Bambi?"

"Yes Anthony I told you yesterday just before you got your head stuck in the wall." Loki rolled his eyes. He was mentally laughing at the memory of yesterday when his lover thought to test the durability of his latest suit against Thor and Mjolnir indoors. While there wasn't a scratch on the suit, Tony went flying head first into the one of the few cement support walls in the tower thus trapping his shoulders and upper body with his head poking out the other side.

"Well the head trauma made me forget; so who's coming to dinner besides your mom?" Tony glared as he picked up the cat so Thor could finish with untangling the lights.

"It's a surprise now help finish the decorations so the room won't look so cluttered when they arrive." Loki waved a hand and the lights were no longer tangled in Thor's hands and were ready for hanging. Then started for the kitchen again but not before calling out "Hurry up Thor or you won't have time to change before Mother gets here."

"Yes, Brother." The Thunder God went quick to his task before his brother used his magic on him.

"Remind me again; who's the older brother?" Clint chuckled

"Though I am the eldest, I've learned that it is best to heed Loki's words or else his Magic will befall me and it would not be pleasant." Many times Thor ignored his younger brother in favor for his friends and the Cheers of their subjects and many times did he get hit with the brunt of Loki's anger and magic. It took almost a Millennium but he finally learned to listen when his brother spoke.

"Quit yapping Birdbrain we got work to do!" Tony snapped as threw a scented pinecone at Clint's head. "I don't want my boyfriend who is the God of Chaos to go Chaos on me for not finishing in time for his mother to visit. So get moving!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure this is not Jotunheim?"

"I am sure Hela. Loki informed me that Midgard has vast weather changes frequently through out the year. We are experiencing their Winter Season." Frigga informed her daughter. The women landed just seconds ago and both wore the thick winter wear that Loki had sent them.

"I bet Baby Brother just loves, 'Winter'."

"Of course Dear Sister, for I am a Frost Giant." Loki greeted.

"The cold never bothered him anyway. Hi I'm Tony his boyfriend welcome to Earth and our home." Tony smiled.

"It is good to see you Anthony. I look forward to your Midgard Celebrations." Frigga hugged Tony happy that he and her son were finally together.

"Indeed. Baby Brother while you may not be bothered by the cold, Mother and I, are not Frost Giants and require some form of heat." Hela ignored the smaller man not impressed with him at all.

"This way Sister, Thor and I have made your chambers ready on our floor." Loki bowed before collecting their luggage.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Tony muttered as he watched the two siblings head inside.

"Don't fret, Anthony, Hela will warm up to you." Frigga looped her arm through Tony's as they walked inside.

"Fantastic, I thought Thor was the over protective Brother that I had to win over. It was easy as we're already good friends. I know Loki takes his siblings opinions seriously if she tells him to dump me, I'll be dropped like a hot Potato."

"Hela has always been a bit more protective of Loki than Thor. She will approve of you once she sees how happy you make Loki and Haraldr. Have faith in my son and his love for you. While he respects his sister he will always follow his own path. I know that his path will lead to you and Haraldr."

"I wish I had your confidence, but just in case; what does one get the Goddess of Death for Christmas?" The mortal's question went unanswered but for the musical laugh of his boyfriend's mother.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hela! Dear Sister I did not know you would be here?!" Thor went to hug the goddess only to be stopped by her perfectly manicured fist to his face.

"That Dear Brother is what you get for stealing Fenris from my Realm." Hela calmly said as she stood over the fallen god. Thor laid daze in a small crater in the marble floor silently thanking the Norms that her anger wasn't in full force.

"I am sorry Sister, I shall not steal from your realm again, but I did return your Hound well fed and exercised." Thor apologizes knowing better than to move from his place of punishment.

"For that reason I just gave you a slight hit to the face instead of gutting you in front of your little friends." Hela smirked crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Hela let your brother up he is sorry. You don't want to scare young Haraldr anymore than you already have." Frigga sighed in exasperation. No matter how many centuries have pasted they still acted like children.

"Fine Mother as you wish. Rise Brother your punishment is over. Now where is Haraldr I have a gift for him." Hela turned to Loki who had Harry hiding behind him.

"Haraldr come meet your Aunt Hela." Loki stepped to the side revealing the timid child. Harry was more than a little terrified to meet this relative. He thought no one was stronger than his Uncle Thor with Hulk coming in at a close second. Obviously he was wrong because his Aunt just flatten said Uncle with little effort.

"Come here child." Hela called and Harry hesitantly obeyed. The goddess waved her hands calling forth of dark green cloud and once the cloud was gone there was a locket in her hand. "As Eldest of the Odinson children I bestow upon you, our first descendent, the Power of the Mind."

"Hela is that…" Loki gasped as did Thor at the power coming from the Locket.

"Yes Baby Brother. It is the Mind Stone from the scepter you once carried. I retrieved it after you were done being a puppet for that Mad Man and cleansed it of the Evil impurities. Now it is as it was meant to be and with the God it was destined to be for." The Goddess of Death placed the necklace around Harry's neck and opened the locket before placing a kiss upon his forehead.

"_**Thank you." **_Harry's voice was heard in the minds of all who were in the room.

"Haraldr, I heard your voice." Loki whispered as a tear fell from his face at hearing what would have been his sons real voice had it not been taken. Harry rushed to his arms hugged him with happiness

"Yes, you did Brother. He will need practice to master the use of the Mind Stone but I know he will do it in time to attend that place." Hela snarled a bit at the thought of the school Harry had to attend.

"Thank you, Sister for this priceless gift, it means the world to us."

"Anything for you Baby Brother. Now let us feast and celebrate the newest child to our family." Hela was not one for displays of affection and always deflected, but she was happy in her own way to help her family.

The rest of the evening was spent feasting and meeting the rest of the Avenger Family. Hela sat back and observed them all seeing the possible fates of the group around her. More specifically the mortal Man of Iron who claimed her brother's heart. Being the Goddess of Death she could see the possible ends to the lives of Mortals and Gods alike. Thanos was the one who messed with her precious Baby Brother and his end was due. The Titan thought himself in love with her and has being wrecking the worlds around the Nine Realms as a way to woo her. She ignored him as her domain was only to the Nine. The other carriers of Death have been complaining for years about the mess to the Balance he has been doing._ 'You take one holiday when you hit your First Millennia and go to one Space bar only to find the one guy who can't take a hint to leave you the hell alone.'_

Well there will be balance soon enough. She changed the course of the future just enough to ensure loss of life was minimal and that the Stones would never come together. The rest was up to her brothers and nephew when the time was right. For now she would enjoy this Midgard Holiday with her Family while keeping an eye on that Man of Iron. She had to see if he was worthy of her Baby Brother and Adorable Nephew.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Morning Sister where is Mother and Thor?"

"Morning Brother, Mother and the Oaf went to the Midgard Market Place with the Tin Man and Haraldr." Hela replied as she flipped through a wizarding catalog.

"His name is Anthony Dear Sister." Loki sighed.

"His name is what ever I deem it to be until I decided he is worthy of you. He hasn't taken you to his bed Chambers yet has he?" Hela's eyes glowed with power ready to strike the mortal down.

"Calm, down Sister we have not lain with each other." The Younger God rolled his eyes as he tried and failed to suppress the blush. "We are not at that stage in our relationship yet, besides Haraldr still sleeps in either my room or Anthony's room. His nightmares have lessened but he still needs the comfort of one of us near by to rest peacefully. Now, Sister, my relationship with Anthony is not what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Very well Baby Brother, we have time for that later. What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"When I spoke with Jareth about Haraldr's accounts left to him by James we discovered that his Family was in possession of your Invisibility Cloak, one of the Three Hallows you Crafted centuries ago. Since James' death it had been stolen."

"What?!" Hela was on her feet and her magic crackled around her. She didn't use her magic often, like Thor she preferred hands on battle, but when she did use her magic it was more powerful then all the Nine Realms.

"Jareth had a traitor to his nation that allowed the theft to occur. I believe it was the headmaster of the school that has stole it. He forced James to sign a contract forcing Haraldr to attend his school or he loses his magic. Anthony and I are going to follow Haraldr to that school and we will get the Hallow, back." Loki explained trying to calm the goddess of death down before she destroyed the earth. Suddenly all the magic disappeared.

"No, Loki I want you to let this story play out. If I am correct about Haraldr's path the Hallows will find him. He is the God of Midgard Death or 'Master of Death' that sounds better." Hela waved her hand dismissingly. Her eyes flashed green as she pulled forth the vision she had uncovered not long ago. "Haraldr is strong and of your blood as well as a powerful mortal; he will face his path head on knowing he has your support. Once he has recovered all of the Hallows you must the bring resurrection stone straight to me. Its true name is the Soul Stone and until Haraldr reaches his first Millennia he will not be able to handle the power of two infinity Stones."

"You're serious aren't you? How could you possible know this?" Loki was shaking his head with disbelief.

"Brother, when Mother came to Niffleheim to tell me of you and Haraldr I sought out the soul of your mortal and I talked with him. I am sorry you lost your mate Brother, he loved you very much. But connecting with his soul I was able to connect with Haraldr's soul and his possible paths. He will come in contact with the Hollows that is not something that neither you nor I can prevent it, but we can help guide him along his path. Worry not Baby Brother his heart is too pure to go dark which is what that wizard wants. Dumbledore's time is coming to an end. He has escaped my grasp too long with his elixir of life and I will have his soul before Haraldr finishes his education." The power Hela had rolling off her was enough to start shaking the tower and most of the city block

"Hela! Please control your power before you level us to the ground!"

"Sorry, I just really hate mortals who think themselves gods. They have no idea of the powers they are playing with." The Goddess calmed her magic and repaired any damage done.

"As do I but we mustn't lose our focus." Loki sat on the couch and stared out the window. "So there is nothing we can do to lessen Haraldr's burden?"

"Oh fear not Little Loki, I won't let him start his god duty training until he's at least Five Hundred years old, by Norms he's only ten." Hela laughed taking the seat next to the younger god. "Once he finishes his schooling he will have plenty of time to explore and grow into the man and god he is meant to be."

"You are right but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

"Well of course I'm right I always am. As for worrying, that is just the nature of parenthood. Now stop moping; let's go to the Midgard market place we still have to shop for this holiday whatever it is called."

"Very will Sister. I can show you my mastery of the Midgard Car." The god of Mischief rose to his feet and smiled.

"If you kill us I will torture you through out our eternity Baby Brother." Hela glared but followed suit.

"As you say, Dear Sister."

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Uncle Bruce, why are you sleeping in here?"_ Harry's digital voice rang out in the quite lab.

"Huh? Oh Harry I must have fallen asleep." Bruce sat up in chair he had fallen asleep in.

"So this is the mortal with two souls interesting." Hela's sudden appearance had the doctor falling out of his chair. "He's not very coordinated is he?"

Harry rolled his eyes and did the hand signs to open the locket to the mind stone. _**"Aunt Hela you startled him. You can be a bit intimidating."**_

"It's a Burden of Greatness." Hela shrugged and moved closer to Banner. Bruce leaned back as the goddess seemed to examine him. "Hmm, you are right Haraldr there is a bit of unbalance here but he is working through it just fine no need for interference from us but he is denying his soul mate. That is contributing to the imbalance."

"_**I thought so but I needed a second opinion since Father can't see souls like us."  
**_

"Soul mate? What is going on Harry?" the doctor got up off the floor and looked at the two gods wearily.

"My Adorable Nephew here has seen the red strings of fate connecting your soul to another one who is your true Soul Mate and not that girl you use to fancy." Hela explained.

"_**Yup, and I think you already know who we're talking about."**_ The demi-god smirked.

"I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you, Harry." Bruce sighed slumping down in his chair. "I like her a lot but the Big Guy still likes Betty. Even if we did agree on whom we like it's just not a good idea for us to date anyone."

"This is why I see more Humans in the afterlife then any other species of the Nine Realms. Humans are so fickle and angst with their feelings that a lot of their paths end in tragedy. Now Nephew here is your first lesson on mastering the Mind Stone. Follow my hand movements." Hela instructed. Harry followed his aunt's movements and the power of stone glowed brighter. "Now gently wrap it around the good doctor."

"Me?!" Bruce jumped back but was unable to escape the yellow glow of power. Suddenly Bruce felt light headed and had to steady himself against the desk. "What happened?

"**HULK MAD!" **Bruce's head whipped around to see a ghost like Hulk standing next to him.

"Hulk? How is this possible?"

"Think of this as a much needed therapy session Doctor. Now Haraldr talk to your uncles and help them save their souls. I will watch from over there on the couch."

"I don't have a couch in here." The doctor protested but then he noticed an emerald green fainting couch that had suddenly appeared.

"_**Okay Uncle Bruce likes someone new Hulk, why don't you like this person?"**_

"**Betty! Betty loves Hulk."**

"Hulk we haven't seen Betty in almost five years. I know she loves us but it's more like friendship now. She won't even try to call because of her dad. I want her to be happy not living in fear because of us and her father chasing us."

"**Hulk Protect."**

"_**I'm sure you could but is that fair to Betty?" **_Harry asked the sad green giant. _**"Bruce has let Betty go to find her own happiness I think you should too. You and Bruce have a real soul mate and I think you both should give her a chance."**_

"**Hulk… Hulk…"**

"I'm sad too Buddy it hurts because we loved Betty for so long, but she has already moved on and so should we." The doctor felt like his heart was breaking once again over the girl he lost long ago.

"**ROAR!"**

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"_**No, let him be, Uncle Bruce, he needs to mourn."**_ Harry said as he placed a hand on his uncle's arm. _**"It's safe for him to express his sadness like this. Only the three of us can hear and see his soul."**_

The ghost like Hulk roared and stomped about the room as he worked through his first heart ache. Harry watched with sadness and Banner rubbed a hand over his chest as he felt the pain of the Hulk. After about an hour the Hulk soul started to calm down and huffed a bit in exhaustion.

"**Bye, Betty."** Hulk said falling into a deep sleep. Harry slowly and gently pushed Hulk's soul back into Bruce and his Uncle collapsed but Green Magic caught him before he connected with the floor. Hela then floated him to the couch and summoned a blanket to cover the man.

"Well done Nephew, you get full marks for your first lesson. Let's let the Doctor sleep here I do not think he would like to be paraded through the halls in such a state. Then we shall go to our floor and I want you to rest yourself as you expended a lot of magic."

"_**Yes, Aunt Hela."**_ Harry closed the locket and sleepily followed his aunt into the elevator looking forward to a nice nap with Shadow.

XxXxXxXxXx

Frigga was getting into the spirit of the holiday and left the Tower every other day to do some sort of shopping. Today she dragged Hela and Harry out into the cold but this time they were going to the wizarding shopping district. Happy was a little nervous driving the three gods through the city but he would not shirk in his duties.

"We have arrived, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Harold. Come, Hela, Haraldr, we must hurry I want to return before the storm rolls in." The queen ushered the two from the car.

"_But there are no clouds Grandmother."_ Harry tapped out

"Do not question your Grandmother, Haraldr; she has powers over nature that you know not. Snow is upon us and my mother has never been wrong." Hela scolded lightly as they walked through the barrier. All three gods had changed their clothes into their Asgardian Dress and Armor. The trio made their way to Gringotts the crowds parting for the powerful gods. The wizards guarding the bank dropped to their knees as the three stopped before them.

"Welcome Your Majesty Queen Frigga, Crown Princess Hela and Prince Haraldr." They guards greeted and there were whispers among they crowd of wizards and witches.

"Rise we have come to see the Goblin King." Frigga smiled. The Guards opened the doors and the taller of the two escorted the Gods to the King's Manager's desk.

"Queen Frigga of Asgard seeks an audience with the Goblin King." The Guard announced.

"You Honor us your Majesty. I shall announce you at once." The small goblin quickly descended the stairs and through the Golden doors. It was less then a minute before the doors opened. "The King will see you now."

"Thank you child." Frigga smiled as she glided past the young goblin followed by Harry and Hela.

"Welcome Queen Frigga you are most welcome to my humble Kingdom." Jareth bowed deeply in greeting.

"Oh Jareth you have grown up so Handsome. I bring greetings from your mother as well as a care package." The queen hugged the man she once knew as a boy. Then she handed him a bag taking in delight as he stumbled a bit under the weight. Children often underestimated a mother's strength and their determination to feed their children.

"Thank you I shall call her this evening and give my thanks. Ah, Crown Princess Hela it has been centuries and you are still just as beautiful." The king turned to the goddess who looked upon him unimpressed.

"And you seemed to still be just the fool only with a new title."

"Hela! Be polite!" her mother scolded.

"Do not worry Queen Frigga I do not take offense. After all she saw me when I was just Loki's tag along friend running through the palace. Prince Haraldr I feel that you are much stronger since the last time we met." Jareth laughed turning to the young prince.

"_**Greetings Your Majesty."**_ Harry had opened the locket since his voice disc would not work in magical areas.

"Ah see, you have been gifted with a voice for Christmas. Call me Jareth as your father has asked me to be one of your god parents and I have accepted." The Goblin King was surprised to be almost tackled in a hug from the young god/wizard but happy none the less.

"_**Thank you, Godfather. And thank you again for my kitten Shadow. He's my best friend and I love him very much."**_ Harry smiled ending the hug.

"You are very welcome Haraldr. Come sit and tell me what powers has he developed so far. Each Jinx Cat's powers are different and develop on the powers and needs of their master. For example my Alva can run through walls as if they are not there. " Jareth snapped his finger and the throne room was once again an office and three chairs appeared before the massive desk and throne like chair. All four of the occupant reverted to their Human mortal wear.

"_**Shadow so far can change his size kind of like Uncle Bruce when he gets mad. Shadow does it to be protective or to cause mischief for Uncle Thor, which is quite often."**_

"I knew he would be the perfect familiar for you. I'm sure your uncle is enjoying his company. Shadow's powers will grow as yours will; so you must tell me all of your mischievous adventures while you are at school."

"_**I will Godfather, I promise."**_

"Good. Now My Ladies what can I do for you this cold winter's morn?"

"I would like to exchange some Asgardian jewels for currency both magical and Mortal. Loki and Anthony have been quite generous with giving us spending money but as a mother and grandmother I don't feel right taking money from them." Frigga explained and placed a leather bag upon the desk.

"This is a tidy some Lady Frigga. I shall set up an account for you that you will be able to use when ever you are on earth visiting." Jareth took the bag feeling the hefty weight of the jewels before removing two of the gems. "Ingram!"

"Yes your, Majesty?" The little goblin came in and bowed.

"Take this bag and have them appraise and converted into gold. Then place the gold in an account for Queen Frigga of Asgard. I also want you to covert the Emerald Gem into Non-magi Currency and this Ruby into gold for immediate use. Have the keys for the vault brought here once they have been cut."

"Yes, your majesty." Ingram took the bag and hurried away.

"So Crown Princess what can I help you with?" Jareth turned a charming smile to the Goddess of Death."

"I too require funds for my stay here, but I don't need an account as my duties do not allow for frequent visits. So I will sell you my first dagger I have out grown made by the Dwarves of Nidavellir." She waved a hand and pulled the small dagger from the green cloud of magic above her head.

"Such a prize indeed. I will give you One million in mortal currency and One million in gold. That should be the Asgardian equivalent in exchange. What ever you do not use in this trip we will keep in a money pouch in Prince Haraldr's Vault. Are these terms acceptable?"

"They are." Hela stood and placed the dagger on the desk before holding her arm out to the Goblin King who clasped it sealing the deal.

"Here these are magically expanding pouches; the Black one holds your gold and the Green one holds your mortal currency for this area of Midgard." Jareth opened two draws from his desk pulling a money pouch from each on then handing them to Hela. "Now is there anything I can do for you Prince Haraldr?"

"_**I would like to withdraw five hundred gold pieces and one thousand in US dollars."**_ Harry said handing his godfather his vault key.

"I see doing some surprise Christmas shopping for your Father and the Avengers. Just a suggestion, Petersen's Prank Palace is great for a few trinkets for your dear Uncle Thor." Jareth smiled using the key into the lock of his top desk drawer then filled a blue money pouch with the required funds. He then locked the desk with the key once again then hand both key and pouch to the Prince. It was at that moment Ingram returned with a gold and silver money pouch for the Queen along with her new vault keys.

"Well, we must be going. Thank you so much for your help today, Jareth." Frigga stood with the others before hugging the king goodbye.

"Anything for you, my dear Lady. It was good to see you too Hela try not to destroy New York while you're in town."

"You are a cheeky bastard aren't you? Same brat, just like you were when you were at a hundred and fifty."

"Hela!"

"Pay her no mind my Lady as she just remembers me in my misspent youth."

"I put up with you for the sake of my Baby brother otherwise I would have killed you years ago. Good bye Jareth may it be centuries before I see your annoying face again." Hela nodded and left with out another word.

"_**Bye Godfather, thank you for your help today. I'll visit soon."**_ Harry hugged the king and ran after his aunt.

"I'm sorry about Hela, she has always has been so head strong."

"Don't worry about it. I like riling her up; its not every day I get mess with the Goddess of Death." Jareth laughed.

"Take care with how much you wind her up not even my son's friendship can save you if anger her too much. I must follow them don't forget to call your mother I will hear if you do not." Frigga warned before gliding out the door and after her children.

"Never a dull moment with that family." The Goblin King chuckled before returning to work.

XxXxXxXxXx

The tower was all a buzz with activity as it was overflowing with family. Clint's family came over from the farm with the help of Harry and his Sling Ring and had settled in on Clint's floor. Buck and Steve had moved Sharon into their floor for the holiday sharing stories of when they were with her Aunt Peggy. Pepper managed to sneak Coulson on to her floor getting Harry to order Jarvis not to tell Tony he was in the tower.

Tony jumped up from his bed not caring that it was six in the morning. This was the first Christmas with his new family and he was going to enjoy every moment. He quickly dressed and made his way to the Asgardian floor. Once he was on the floor he tip toed quietly passed Hela and Frigga's rooms to Harry and Loki's room. He did not want to wake the Goddess of Death. He was quite happy to be in the living world thank you very much. Over the past week he was no closer to winning her approval since she arrived. She still ignored him and glared at him if he was to sit or stand too close to Loki. He eased his way into the room and over to the bed with the sleeping boy and cat.

"Hey Hare-Bear," Tony kneel by the boy's bedside and continued to whisper. "Come on sleepy head. It's Christmas. You gotta wake up no kid sleeps in on Christmas morning."

Green eyes slowly opened and blinked back the sleep. Suddenly the confusion left his face as he realized it was Christmas the first one since he lost his daddy and Lily. Harry then signed, _"Uncle Tony is it really Christmas?"_

"_You bet Mini Merlin."_ Tony signed back as not to have Loki wake up. _"Now we won't open presents just yet but this is you and me time maybe have some hot chocolate."_

"_I'd like that." _Harry smiled putting his glasses on then he nudged Shadow awake. Then both followed the genius out of the room and to the elevator. As they rode the elevator Harry watched as snow fell on an already blanketed New York City.

"**Good Morning Master Harry, Merry Christmas."** The AI greeted once the doors to the Communal floor opened.

"_Morning Jarvis, Merry Christmas."_

"Hey, J. why don't you fire up the hot chocolate machine we bought yesterday."

"**Yes sir."**

Tony guided Harry to the couch next to the fire place and with a snap of his fingers the fire came to life. Shadow jumped on to his lap letting out a mighty yawn. Soon the coffee table opened up and a tray rose to the surface with two mugs and a pot of the Hot Chocolate. Tony poured them each a mug but left it to cool and the sat next to Harry.

"You know Hare-Bear I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Tony smiled at the cute expression of curiosity on the boy's face. "When I was young Christmas morning was more a mandatory event rather than a time of family togetherness. My Father was a smart man and a shrewd businessman. You know Uncle Steve's story about how he became Captain America right? Well, my dad was a part of that process. Uncle Steve was his greatest success and nothing I did could ever compare. Even after your Uncle was lost my dad was solely focused on finding the Capsicle. I never had Happy Christmas growing up but it's different now. This is the best Christmas I've ever had because you came into my life. You, Hare-Bear, changed this crazy band of Misfit heroes and we became a family. I am ever so glad Barnes broke that spell on him and brought you here. You are the best Christmas present we could ever get." Suddenly his arms were filled with a crying Wizard/Demi-god. "I love you too kid."

Hidden in the shadows was someone who woke when the two passed her door. Hela was a light sleeper and had followed the two to the communal floor. She didn't know what the mortal was up to luring her nephew away from the family floor but she would not let him go alone. She stayed in the shadows watching their every move making sure there was no danger to Haraldr. Instead what she witnessed was a heart felt moment between the Man of Iron and her Adorable Nephew. The mortal was willingly exposing his vulnerability to the child and giving his love unconditionally by thanking him for just being born. Haraldr who had so little love in his life became overwhelmed but returned the man's familial feelings. Hela vanished in a silent green smoke back to her room to await the others to wake. She had been defeated without even a battle. Anthony Stark had won the love of her Baby Brother and her Beloved Nephew. The defeat left a sour taste in her mouth but there was nothing she could do about it. The mortal won fair and square as the Midgardians say. What she could do is threaten the little bastard with a torturous death and afterlife should he hurt Loki or Haraldr. Just the thought of that perked up her mood tremendously. "Well played Man of Iron but I always get the last word."

XxXxXxXxXx

It wasn't long before the other Avengers trickled into the living room and the sound of paper ripping filled the air. Gifts were exchanged and laughter warmed the hearts of all assembled. Pepper shyly brought Phil up to the communal floor with their gifts for everyone. Tony was in such shock at the news that Agent was Pepper's new boyfriend he couldn't speak for a full twenty minutes. Bruce quietly slipped a gift into the hands of the Black widow before he disappeared in the kitchen for more egg nogg. Harry smiled at the small step his uncle made towards happiness. He looked around seeing the many smiling faces happiness of all around him; even his Aunt Hela had a smirk upon her face. It was then he noticed a lone figure outside sitting in the falling snow faced away from the joy of the others still in side. Harry took advantage of the distraction his Uncle Thor caused, when Shadow tripped the Thunder God making him spill the breakfast tray he was carrying in, and slipped outside. He slowly approached the figure on the bench cautiously unsure of what to say to this stranger on their balcony.

"You should have a cloak young one. You are only half Frost Giant and are still in need of some kind of warmth." The stranger called to him but did not turn around. "Come sit Haraldr I mean you no harm."

Harry sighed and opened his locket before sitting next to the older God. _**"Hello All-Father Odin."**_

"I see Hela has gifted you with the Mind Stone. Good, it seems at least someone is doing right by our family. It seems I am so old I have forgotten what truly matters." The Old God turned and smiled at his grandson. "It was snowing like this during the battle of Tonsberg that ended in Jotunheim, the day I found your father. He was left abandon in a temple as a sacrifice to the universe for winning the battle. He was so small for a Frost Giant and helpless. As I held him I could feel the magic in him, so powerful and coursing though his tiny body I knew he needed that chance to live to grow to see his full potential. I took him home to Asgard and your Grandmother fell in love with him instantly. Hela and Thor loved Loki right away, but I held back. I tried to treat all my Children equally feeding them the stories of our home, tales of the enemies to fear and promised them their chance for Greatness but I did more harm than I realized."

"_**Do you hate my Father?"**_

"No Haraldr I do not. I love my son even though he is not of my blood. I guess I feared him because I believe the Prophets of old saying the Children of my house would cause the end of Asgard. Your Father is powerful and I know Hela favored him above Thor and she would stand by his side should he decide to take the throne by force. I would not stand a chance against them. So like all stupid old men I thought I knew best and stubbornly clung to these Prophecies pushing your father away. I have made many mistakes Haraldr and they have led me here outside and alone as my family leaves me for better things."

"_**They haven't really left Grandfather. They are but ten feet away it's up to you whether you want to close the distance."**_ Harry looked to his grandfather who looked much older than when he sat down. He knew the god was hurting but there was little he could do as Odin had to take the first step for change.

"Wise words from a god so young. Yes you are right, but I guess, it is fear that stops me from moving forward. I have hurt your father so much I do not know how to gain his forgiveness."

"_**You won't know unless you try Grandfather."**_

"True, well like all warriors I need to face it head on. Will you stand with me as I face the greatest battle I will have to fight?"

"_**I don't think there will much of a fight they all love you, but I will stand by your side."**_ Harry smiled up at his grandfather as they stood up from the stone bench.

"Good because all of them have been standing at the glass and have been watching us for some time." Odin clasped a hand on the boy's shoulder guiding him inside where the others were waiting. Harry's eyes widened seeing his father looking at him worriedly, his Uncle Thor had Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand, Aunt Hela's eyes were glowing green and Grandmother Frigga has a soft concerned expression on her face. Uncle Tony had an arm around his father in silent support and the Other Avengers were stiff with battle ready stances.

"_**Well I hope there won't be a battle."**_ Harry replied nervously as they walked towards the others. He knew his Grandmother wouldn't let them attack indoors but you never knew who could get in a sucker punch. Christmas was a time of forgiveness and making amends. Odin deserved a chance to right his past wrongs and if they forgot then he would just to remind his family of that. 'His Family' he would never give tired of saying that or thinking it and now his family was on the way to being whole he couldn't ask for a better Christmas present.

A/N: Yay another chapter done. Chapters will be a bit slower as I have two Birthdays to prepare for and family coming in. I am also trying to edit previous chapters so please be patient Hogwarts is upon us. I made this chapter a bit longer so I could tie things together but Mandarin is still evading capture so the Avengers will not be idle while Harry is at School. Thanks for Reading Keep reviewing.


	14. And So it Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 14 "And So It Begins"**

It had been a small fight but a fight none the less with his father about letting him go out by himself. It was the quietest fight ever not heard in Avenger Tower; even Clint couldn't even hand sign in edge wise between the rapid hand signs. Eventually his father relented with Uncle Tony's help assuring him that Happy would be driving him to the Magical Shopping District. Harry had received a summons from his godfather and it was requested that he come alone. The young Demi-God reminded his father that he and Uncle Tony still need to finish packing because they were leaving for Scotland in the morning. Harry sighed as Happy announced their arrival and prepared himself for whatever his godfather had up his sleeve.

Harry changed to Asgardian leather armor that his grandmother had made for him, once he passed the barrier. He thought how odd it was that American Wizards recognize him as a Prince from Asgard and the British Wizards only see him as 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter. His Uncle Nick explained what was going on over there in England and his part in this mad chess game when his father and the Avengers were gone off realm. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was a pawn in this game for power but he would not go along quietly. He had been abused enough to last three life times. He fought for too long and hard to keep his sanity to be used like again. In his mind Harry Potter died the night his Dad James died. Now here stood Haraldr Lokison who survived HYDRA and the attacks of Mandarin. This past year had been a struggle both mentally and physically, but magically he thrived. He felt strong enough to take on his first year at Hogwarts.

"Welcome Prince Haraldr, the King is expecting you." The wizard guards bowed before allowing him entrance. Harry nodded his thanks and proceeded to the Manager's desk. He didn't need to announce himself as the little goblin Ingram noticed him right away and guided him to the throne room.

"Prince Haraldr, welcome. I am glad to see you managed to leave your Father at home." Jareth smiled as he descended from his throne. Harry smiled before opening his locket.

"_**Hello Godfather. It wasn't easy to get Dad to allow me to leave but Uncle Tony convinced him I would be safe with you and Happy will pick me up in three hours."**_

"Prefect. It is not every day a wizarding god turns eleven. Now I called you here because I have received your Hogwarts letter. I was pleasantly surprised seeing who it was addressed to." The Goblin King handed his godson the letter. Harry couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. The letter was addressed to **Haraldr Lokison c/o Gringotts Bank**. "This name proves you accept yourself as not only Loki's son but your place as an Asgard Prince."

"_**They are my Family even the All-Father. Dad and Grandfather are still stiff with one another but it's a start. I know I have to return to my Wizard Dad's world because he was force to sign that contract but I am looking forward to it so I can learn more about him. I am not going in blind though and I know my Dad and Uncle Tony will be close if I need them. I am no longer Harry Potter; I am Haraldr Lokison Prince of Asgard and Heir to Anthony Stark."**_

"Excellent, my Godson. Always remember who you are and don't let them take it away from you. Now, for my part and as part of your birthday present I have something special for you." Jareth led the boy over to the tree by the window. In the branches of the tree were two beautiful Owls. One Snowy White owl named Hedwig that belonged to his godfather and a pure black Great horned owl that seem to dwarf Hedwig with its great big size. "This owl is for you. He was bred with the magic of Asgard and my mother brought him down after his training. He can not be spelled by mortal wizards or intercepted as he is too powerful and he can change forms in defense."

"_**Thank you Godfather he is beautiful."**_ Harry held out an arm and the dark owl perched upon it. _**"I shall name you Nátt."**_

"Ah, your Norse has improved greatly. Nátt, 'become night' yes that suits him perfectly." Jareth watched the White and Gold magic swirled around the two bonding the two together. "Now you have an owl for communication and a Jinx for protection. I say we are off to a great start to your Mortal Magical education. Now to England and Diagon Alley."

"_**How are we going to get to England and still be back in three hours, Godfather?"**_ Harry asked setting Nátt back on the tree branches.

"**Magic** my young charge. Just as your Sorcerer teacher has connected Sanctums I have connected offices. I need to be available to all my subjects and if my presence needs to settle matters among mortals. Now come along we shall blend in with the mortals." Jareth smirked and snapped his fingers. Harry's armor was gone and he was back to his black jeans, green tee shirt and red hooded jacket and the Goblin King was dressed in white slacks and cream button down shirt with a golden vest with a gold gloves and white walking cane.

"_**Oh yes we'll blend."**_ Harry remarked with a straight face but his godfather ignored his remark before leading him to the golden doors that read 'London'.

"First and foremost young Haraldr you must have a wand. Now while you really have no need of one as you are powerful and your Sorcery is unmatched, having a wand will hide these talents until they are needed. I believe that the headmaster has set up for you to have a weak wand to make you struggle leading you to need his guidance. So to avoid this I want you to fill the workshop with your magic and your rightful wand will choose you."

"_**I understand Godfather."**_ Harry said before closing his locket. They decided not to let the world at large know that he holds the Mind Stone. Instead he would use it only when necessary and he would rely on his sign language most of the time.

Jareth and Harry were soon walking in the old streets of Diagon Alley to Ollivander's Wand shop. While his godfather seemed to turn a few heads Harry relatively went unnoticed. Harry sneezed as soon as he entered the shop it was so dusty that he wondered if the place had been abandoned and signed as much to his godfather.

"No, Haraldr I assure you, this shop is still in practice." The Goblin King laughed.

"That we are your majesty." An old man replied coming out from behind the dusty shelves. "Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you to arrive. Your father was a great man and had a great talent for Transfiguration. What's this I sense a heritage awakened? No discovered!"

"Mr. Ollivander may I introduce my godson Haraldr Lokison Prince of Asgard."

"Greetings, young prince. Please continue to fill the store with your power, call to your true wand." Ollivander nodded to Harry. "I know what the Headmaster wants but I will not oblige him. It is my job and life's work to place these wands with their true wizards and witches so that they may reach their full potential."

Suddenly from the back of the store a box came flying to Harry's hand. He opened it to see a long pale wand with snow flakes carved into its handle. As soon as he touched the cold wood he felt the cool rush of power and the room dropped in temperature. This was his wand it felt like home and like he had his father by his side.

"Twelve inches, Wych Elm, with a mix of Pegasus Feather and Frost Fairy wings. Powerful and Elemental this wand will serve you well Young Prince." Ollivander said in awe.

"I believe that we shall purchase a wand holster as well, Mr. Ollivander." Jareth smirked. It seems that not matter how much Loki denies his Frost Giant heritage the frost always seems to find his friend.

"Here you are sir, made of Dragon hide impervious to spells unbreakable. It will have replaced in a few years depending on how fast you grow, Prince Haraldr."

Harry turned to his Godfather and began to sign.

"My Godson gives his thanks and that he will use these with honor and great care."

"You are most welcome, young prince. Thank you for your patronage, and good day to you Your Majesty." Ollivander bowed as he accepted payment from the Goblin King.

"Good day sir, come along Haraldr there is still much to do." Jareth said placing a hand upon the young god's shoulder. The two left the shop and the Goblin King couldn't help but smile at another step taken to disrupt the evil plans of the corrupted Headmaster. He had been enraged at the discord the man caused within his Kingdom. It also turned out that Sirius Black had also made Haraldr his heir and Dumbledore managed to divert most the gold into his own vaults but the other vaults remained safe due to blood locks and he would have needed Harry's blood to open them. They would have to take care of those vaults before they returned to New York.

"Your Majesty King Jareth." A voice called out.

"Lord Malfoy, what rare sight to see you outside the Ministry." Jareth nodded his head in greeting.

"No more than you outside of Gringotts, I am here with my heir getting supplies. It is his first year at Hogwarts this year." The tall blond said introducing the small blond boy beside him.

"Then he shall be in good company, my godson, Haraldr will be starting his first year as well." The king introduced Harry who nodded then began to sign. "Please forgive his silence he can not speak with a voice but has other means to communicate. He says 'Good afternoon Lord Malfoy it is a pleasure to meet you.'"

"It was a pleasure to meet you young Haraldr. Well we must continue our shopping, come along Draco." The father and son bowed out and Jareth laughed.

"The Pure bloods in this Country so afraid of Flaws. Let's us hurry Haraldr or your father will send out Fenris after us."

"_That's if Aunt Hela will let him take the hound. I saw what she did when Uncle Thor 'borrowed' him. Fenris is her Prize Familiar."_ Harry smiled and his godfather just laughed as the headed to the robe shop.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**So Sirius Black was my first godfather, I vaguely remember the man but it seems he was an Animagus."**_ Harry sighed as he placed the will on the desk before him.

"Yes, he was, it looks like he and your Father James learned the difficult art. Given time I'm sure it will come to you naturally. Loki is a shape-shifter so you won't be bound by the one form of mortal wizards." The Goblin King leaned back on his throne. "I am sorry I had to inform you for yet another of your losses."

"_**It's not your fault Godfather. I mourn the fact I did not know him or his mate Remus more than I mourn the men themselves. Please merge the vaults together and keep the Black artifacts separate from the Potter one and we'll go over them during the winter break."**_

"Very wise young one. When do you leave for Scotland?"

"_**Tomorrow, on Uncle Tony's jet. Dad wanted me to get use to the time difference. My Dad and Uncle will need my help settling in with the house elves and new tech. Uncle Tony was able to get some tech to work around magic but there is still along way to go. I think if we use runes etched on the inside of the casing of the tech it can repel the magical interference. I know my dad was able to do that for Uncle Tony's Arc Reactor. From what I have studied of the reactor and the new element that he created is that it is somewhat magical in energy. So the runes were used to amplify its naturally magic canceling properties. If you change one of the negative runes to a positive one I believe it will amplify the magical properties give Uncle Tony enough magic to classify him as a squib allowing him to see Magical places and limited use of magic, but that's just my theory."**_

"Follow that theory boy; you are on a possible break through. I know many Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods will pay for such a discovery. Your brilliant mind will change worlds mark my words Young prince. Now our time is over for today come give me a hug." Jareth stood with open arms. Harry smiled and ran into the arms hugging his godfather with all the love he had.

"_**I will miss you Godfather and I promise to write often now that my penmanship has improved."**_

"Good now you and Nátt best hurry before the mortal named Happy sounds the alarm." Jareth reluctantly ended the hug and nudged the boy to the tree that held his owl. He had really grown attached to boy over the past year. Harry reminded himself much of Loki when they were that small. But as brilliant his friend's mind had been at this age it was not as sharp as or more mature than the boy before him. It saddened him to know for nine years this child knew nothing but pain and despair because of a mortal's quest for power and domination. Well the man's end was coming and if he was lucky Hela would let him take part in that end.

"_**Bye Godfather."**_ Harry waved before he left the office with his giant owl upon his shoulder.

"My King Albus Dumbledore is at the London Office requesting an audience." Ingram came in from behind the throne chair.

"Think of the devil and he is summoned. Very well, Ingram." With a snap of his fingers the office was cleaned of all of Harry's affairs and a small uncomfortable chair left instead of the soft velvet chair that Harry was sitting on. "Send him in Ingram."

"Yes, my King." The little goblin disappeared through the golden doors marked London while Jareth settled back on his throne behind his desk.

"My King, the wizard Dumbledore." Ingram announced and the wizard waltz in his psychedelic robes.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you? My time is costly and I will not waste it." Jareth bi-color eyes were cold and sharp.

"Your Majesty, I come because my ward has no access to his accounts and hasn't for more than a year." The old man complained as he sat in the uncomfortable chair.

"Really that is unfortunate. What is the name of your ward and I'll see what can be done."

"My ward is Harry Potter. He lives with his Muggle relatives and is unable to attend these affairs for the sake of his safety."

"Harry Potter you say, I must say I am surprised. Harry Potter has full access to his accounts. His guardian set his accounts in order just last spring."

"That's impossible, he has no family but his mother's Muggle sister and I am his magical guardian. He has no one else in the world."

"Oh, I am afraid that is where you are wrong Headmaster he has a Magical guardian and it is not you. He also has a blood relation that he is now with and preparing for school. Confidentiality prohibits me from commenting any further but I know that he is looking forward to his first year here at Hogwarts."

"Well…I am happy to hear that, your Majesty."

"Oh before you go Headmaster, it seems one of our account managers was found guilty of treason, along with a few others. We are doing a full audit of the accounts under their management your name was on a few of those accounts so you should receive notice with in the next few weeks of our findings." Jareth's grin was almost shark like with that steely gaze.

"Yes, well, thank you for your time. I need to return to the school and I too need to prepare for the up coming year." Albus rose quickly from his chair.

"Good day to you headmaster." The Goblin King sat back in his throne and watched the mortal run as if Fenris was on his heels. Once the door closed behind the wizard Jareth laughed. "This is but the first nail in your coffin Headmaster, and it won't be the last."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Is Bowie going to give you an animal every year, because if he is, we're going to need a zoo to house them all."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Anthony. Haraldr will need an owl to communicate while he's at school. He is a beautiful owl son. What else did Jareth want?" Loki asked as he took the owl from his son's shoulder and placed him on the new perch he summoned.

"_**Godfather wanted to take me for my school shopping and I got my wand. I sent my new trunk with the supplies ahead when we were done and it's in my room. Then when we got back from shopping we went over my inheritance from my first godfather Sirius Black and his mate Remus Lupin."**_

"You okay Hare-Bare?" Tony asked softly putting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_**Yeah, I had a good day with my god father but like I told him, I mourn the fact that I didn't really know them rather than mourn their loss." **_Harry shrugged as he sat on the couch smiling as Shadow pounced on his lap and nuzzling his master's tummy. Loki sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his son.

"I know its hard Haraldr but if you ever want to talk, I can tell you about your Father and his friends. Even if I was only here for ten months I did meet and spend time with Sirius and Remus. I know you don't ask about James because you're afraid that it will either hurt my feeling or make me sad but I assure you it won't. I loved James and I miss him but I would never deny you his memory or be upset that you love him."

"_**I don't know, dad. I miss him but I don't remember him. What if it hurts too much for me to remember? I loved my wizard dad and Lilly was really kind but I was only a year when they died so what's the point trying to focus those vague memories." **_Harry rested his head on the older god's shoulder feeling confused and vulnerable.

"Oh my Little Prince, I know hurt is something no one wants to feel but as I said before its part of growing up. You remember your Uncle Thor hurt when he broke up with Doctor Foster. Well that was his first romantic heart ache. It's not the same hurt but it did hurt him and he has since learned to take more care with his heart. Now, I know you helped your Uncle Banner with Hulk find balance in their hearts. You saw how the Hulk had to mourn the loss of his beloved Betty, right?" Loki felt Harry nod against his shoulder and smiled sadly. His son was brilliant but he was emotionally stunted and confused. "The Hulk needed to morn his loss and I believe it is time for you to grieve for James. You have never been allowed to mourn the loss of your father and Step-mother Lily. You are about to enter his world and be faced with his memory it will help you to face the hurt here with us so we can help you become stronger and to feel our love for you."

"He's right Hare-Bear. If you put things like this off for too long then it will break you when you least expect it. Trust me I have many regrets because I put off my feelings for too long and I ended up hurting both Pepper and My friend Rhodey. You remember him we went and saw him at the air show right? Well he stood by me for years and had I been smart, if I asked, he would have been there for me him when I was hurting. We're here for you, Harry, your dad and I never forget that." Tony sat on the other side of the boy pulling him and his father into his arms.

Harry was surrounded by the love of his father and Uncle it was so overwhelming it broke the damn of tears he had been holding in since that afternoon. The three of them sat holding each other with Tony mutter soft reassuring words and Loki stroking Harry's baby soft hair. Harry for his part soaked up the affection as he cried and mourned the loss of his first family. No one noticed as Shadow left the room and jumping into the arms of the blond god.

"Come Shadow, we shall tell the others that dinner will be postponed for an hour or two. They will not mind, if it is for Haraldr." Thor whispered to the cat as he carried him to the elevator leaving the Family alone to heal.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Winky!"

"Yes Master Loki?"

"Is Haraldr's trunk pack?" the god asked the house elf as went through his spell books wondering if his son would need them.

"Yes Master Loki, he packed it last night and Winky double checked it for him."

"Jarvis Where is Stark?"

"**Sir is in the Lab wrapping up his latest project."**

"Damn Stark, never around when one needs the fool." Loki huffed as he tossed all the books into the ever expanding back pack.

"_**Dad calm down."**_

"I am calm Haraldr; Stark is being lazy and irresponsible. Here I just finished packing your bag for the train." Loki gave his son a stressed smile as held out the bag.

"_**Dad you only call Uncle Tony 'Stark' when you're stressed out or mad at him. As I know he has done nothing to warrant your anger I conclude you are stressed out about my leaving for school." **_Harry took the bag and set it aside so he could give his father a hug. _**"I'm going to be fine."**_

"I know my son; you are brave like James and strong like me, you will do well."

"Not to mention he is a genius like me." A voice announced entering the study.

"Stark where have you been; we're going to be late for the train." Loki turned his head and snarled at his lover refusing to let go of his son.

"I was just finishing something for our Mini Merlin for his trip." Tony smiled ignored Loki's snapping giving the taller god a kiss and feeling him relax instantly.

"_**Ew. I don't want to see my parents kissing."**_

"Sorry Hare-Bear but your Daddy is irresistible." Tony's heart melted to hear that Harry thought of him as another parent. "Now, Mini Me, no Stark in training can be without the most important life saving tech. Meet, Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth or F.R.I.D.A.Y. for short."

"**Hello Master Harry."** A voice that came from looked like a 'Stark Phone' in Tony's hand.

"_**How?"**_

"Well Hare-Bear, I've been working on FRIDAY, since we were told you had to attend this school. I wanted you to have every possible advantage and an emergency way to contact the Avengers should you need us. So working with your theories about runes your Dad and I were able to get her work in heavily magic filled areas I was just finishing on downloading her into a more portable form. With a mini arch reactor inside you will never need to charge her. You can either tap out on the screen if you can't use the key pad. Or if you want you can use the 3D computer feature." The Genius rambled off excitedly as he showed Harry Friday.

"Stark you are rambling."

"Sorry, Sweetheart. Anyways Hare-Bare Friday can fill you in on all her features while you are on the train. She'll be in contact with Jarvis so if you need us we'll be there, Right Baby Girl?"

"**That is correct sir, I am connected to the Stark Satellites and I have a message from New York."**

"Play message Friday." Loki ordered wondering who it could be. Suddenly a picture appeared on the screen and Harry was smiling. The Avengers, his crazy family, had taken a group picture while holding a giant banner that read **'Good Luck Harry!'**

"_**I wish they could have been here."**_

"They do to my Little Prince but the Man of Fury had reports of Mandarin is stirring up trouble. Do not worry we will see them at Christmas time. Now come along your train awaits." Loki said softly not wanting to let his son go but knows he must. Winky appeared with a jacket for Tony and Harry's trunk. Nátt flew on ahead to the school and Shadow sat waiting for the Harry to leash his collar.

This was it the moment he dreaded for over a year but could not prevent. He didn't want to lose his son after just getting him back but he had no choice. Haraldr over came a lot over the past year but you could still see the damage from his years of imprisonment. His son was still quite a bit smaller than other children and his eyes still carried that haunted look of the past. As Hela had told him before this is Haraldr's Path and all they could do was guide him. That didn't mean he had to like it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry had been lucky to grab an empty carriage as everyone was busy saying good bye to parents and Students alike. Since it would be a long ride he decided to get to know his new synthetic sister. Pulling out the Phone he tapped out a 'hello'.

"**Hello, Master Harry. How can I help you?"**

"_I want to get to know you Friday. I know how Jarvis works but are there any differences between your systems?"_

"**Like Jarvis I am here to assist you. But unlike Jarvis I am portable and not attached to any home system. I can connect with Jarvis but it will take time as I have to filter through the energy fields to satellites so it will not be good to use face time unless you are out side magical areas. Master Tony has scanned in all of the books Master Loki has from his Asgardian library. I also have a scan feature so you will be able to scan other books for future reference."**

"_Good to know; I believe that will come in hand with learning of this world. To be honest I miss the Muggle world already along with my Father and Uncle Tony. I bet the others are busy on missions as well. I know Uncle Thor has returned to Asgard so he could attend his Princely duties to the All-Father and Asgard. I miss them a lot. I haven't been alone like this since I was in HYDRA." _

"**Do not worry Master I am here for you and I am sure you will find peers to keep you company."**

"_You might be right but that is not going to happen right now I feel pressure on my magic. I believe I feel the first of the headmaster's Lackeys near by." _Harry stood up placing Friday on the bench. He then used his Mystic Arts magic to ward the door keep all out before opening his locket. Suddenly voices from outside his door were amplified in his carriage.

"**Ron, stop looking for him he's not here."** A voice ordered sounding annoyed.

"**Shut up Fred! You're just jealous that the Headmaster didn't ask you to befriend the Boy Who Lived."**

"**I'm George, he's Fred and we're not jealous. We just don't believe in lying to a boy we've never met."**

"**We know that you and Mum are doing this for money and we're disgusted."**

"**It's just a bit of coin to make sure he stays on the side of the light. What's wrong with that? I can show him that we're the side that will win this war."**

"**You're a fool little brother. Leave the boy alone, he doesn't need you stunting his growth."**

"**Well said Fred. Who Harry Potter befriends should be his choice even if he should befriend a Boot or a Malfoy. It's his choice."**

"**A Malfoy?! Are you crazy; he'll go dark in less than a day if he befriended Malfoy. I am going to find Potter and set him straight on the path of the light."** There was a stomping foot steps that led away from the door.

"**Maybe we should find Potter and warn him against our brother."**

"**But then we would be no better than Ron."** Harry had heard enough. Using his Sling Ring he opened a portal in the Hallway and the twins fell through it and into his carriage from the ceiling without leaving a trace of Magic.

"**Ow! What happen brother?"**

"**Not sure but I think we are about to die brother." **The twins laid upon the floor staring up at the face of a massive cat with equally massive teeth.

"_**Shadow let them up I need information from them." **_

The cat huffed but reverted back to his smaller size before taking his place next to his master. The red headed twins were quick to their feet and stood before what seemed like the smallest first year they have ever seen.

"_**Hello, my name is Haraldr Lokison Prince of Asgard. You might also know me as Harry Potter son of James Potter. I have few questions for you."**_

"We must be going crazy,"

"We hear your voice but,"

"Your lips are not moving,"

"How is it Possible?" The twins spoke rapidly but as if they were on person.

"_**My voice was stolen when I was young I have other means in which to talk. Sit I need to know about what Dumbledore wants your family to do with me."**_

"Well, Your Highness, I am Fred this is my brother George, we are from the Weasley Clan of purebloods but our family is not well thought of."

"What my brother means is we're poor and are over flowing with kids. But we are full of love for almost everyone we meet."

"Well some of us. Our youngest brother and sister as well as are mother have taken to follow the Headmaster under the promise of raising our fortune and social status." Fred glared at the floor as if it did him a personal wrong.

"We don't like it and are ignored because we have a talent for Mischief."

"_**What has Dumbledore told them of me?"**_

"Well, he came by last week saying that you were raised by strict Muggles and probably needed help finding your way in our world. That you would be grateful for the help and with a strong friendship our fortunes could rise."

"So long as we tell him everything you do and keep you on the side of the light." George sneered.

"_**I take you don't want his promise of riches and fame."**_ Harry stated leaning against the door of the carriage."

"We don't trust him or his idea of guiding you to the light side. We're going to have our own shop one day." Fred replied.

"We are inventors of sorts and have a lot of pranks to sell. We can make our own fortunes." George smiled proudly.

"_**I believe you. I think we can be acquaintances for now, but there is room for trust to build."**_ Harry nodded and held his hand out. Fred took it and shook the offered hand than allowed his brother to do the same.

"We should celebrate this new meeting with a toast!"

"Yes, I just so happen to have a few bottles of butter beer I took from Percy's room last night." Fred grinned passing out the beverages.

"Now sit new friend and we shall fill you in on the gossip of Hogwarts." George smirked pulling Harry into the seat between him and Fred. They had plenty to tell the boy and a long Ride to the castle. What an excellent start to the new school year.

A/N: Yay another chapter done managed to finish this chapter while everyone is sleeping. Plot bunnies are very demanding and are very hungry. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing.


	15. Pauper or Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 15** **"Pauper or Prince"**

"Firs' Years over here!" a voice boomed out as the students disembarked the train. As Harry remembered what the Twins had told him this was Hagrid the Keeper of the Keys a half giant that lived in a hut behind the school. A man with a good heart but brainwashed by Dumbledore. It would do good to be acquainted with the man but not so much to where the headmaster would think he would have influence over him.

The train ride had been very informative. Uncle Nick underplayed a lot of the troubles the wizarding world was facing. It turns out that the Twins father worked for the ministry in the Misuse Muggle Artifacts Department. Their family was purebloods and their dad loved Muggles and their gadgets, their mother loved to care and nurture her children, but was slightly bitter at their finances and their baby sister was very bitter with their social status. Their other brothers on the other hand were already set on their own Paths. Their eldest brother Bill was in Egypt working for his godfather as a curse breaker for the bank, their second oldest Charlie was a Dragon tamer, and Harry thought that was super cool. Their third eldest was Percy and he was still at Hogwarts in his sixth year and had big plans to be in the Ministry. All very dull 'Paper Pushing Percy' the Twins called him, while it might of sounded like they were putting him down; Harry could see the love and affection in their faces and eyes. So even though the twins weren't happy with some of their family's choices, they still loved them.

"Hey watch it!"

"You watch it Weasley. I was here first."

"So what Malfoy, I'm trying to find someone."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew they were both looking for him. Before he closed the locket of mind stone he heard the thoughts of the students passing his carriage. He heard Ron's need to earn the money Dumbledore had given him, while Malfoy thoughts were a bit darker with his father's veiled threats if he didn't win Harry to their way of thinking. Well he wasn't going to play their games by their rules, but he wasn't going to let Lord Malfoy bully the Malfoy heir. Harry would have to think on how to play out that path without getting the other boy in trouble with his father. Two boys, both were pawns, one being paid to spy and one driven by fear to influence.

"_Remember Haraldr, while pawns are disposable they are also the most powerful pieces on the board. They can take out Kings and Queens and become anything they want, as long as they stand and fight."_

Harry remembered his Grandfather's words at Christmas when, Odin taught him how to play chess. The All-Father had tried to teach his father and uncle how to play when they were his age but never made it past the first lesson. Uncle Thor didn't have the patience and his Father question every action the pieces made and why. Aunt Hela didn't want to learn as she said she was too smart for such a predictable game. Harry loved learning the game from his grandfather. It was a game of patience, and skill while thinking ten steps ahead. Now he was in the biggest chess game of his life and he was playing multiple opponents.

"In to the boats!"

"Excuse me, is it okay if I sit here?" a timid voice asked. Neville Longbottom, the boy spent most of the trip wandering up and down the hall looking for his toad. He was shy and had a good heart. Harry nodded his consent and the boy took the seat next to him looking a little green. So the demi-god use a little bit of his sorcery to level out their boat to give them a smoother ride. Neville's color improved and he relaxed as they made it to the other side of the lake. All of the first years made it out of the boat and up to the castle coming to a stop at two large wooden doors. A witch in Scottish tartan robes came to stand before them.

"Firs' years, professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here. Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-tern banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in to your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family,"

Harry's thought began to wander as the professor rambled on about the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. They were to be sorted into these families cut off from the other houses. What a way to build animosity and rivalry that flares the discord with in the castle. Harry researched Hogwarts in the Kamar-Taj Library it had more on school's founding and its truths, than 'Hogwarts A History'. The school was founded by four Powerful Friends trying to bring their world together in Harmony. Over the years the Headmasters and Headmistresses had slowly twisted the ideals to fit their needs and what they thought was best for the wizarding community. Now it was nothing like it was meant to be. As they were walking into the Great Hall watching the Hat sing its little song Harry felt a wave of hard pressure on his magic. He was amazed that the other wizards didn't feel it.

**Flashback **

"_You must remember Haraldr magic is a part of who we are. When you are truly one with your magic you can feel the magic of others and the lies they tell. Your father told you of lies, correct? They are half truths of the heart, and Mortals walk around with these half truths deep in their hearts. They accept other's lies as their own and can not see the forest from the trees. You would hear the All Father say we are gods above that of Mortals, the old Oxnard, but we are not. His half truths fall upon the people he leads assuring that they are safe and happy, and they soak it up like a cloth in water. Those who want to believe those half truths accept the lies of others and see only what they want. So remember dear Nephew, keep your heart one with your magic and you'll never be the fool, like Uncle Thor."_

"_**Aunt Hela…"**_

"_Alright he's not a fool, he's just not one with magic like us and his heart wants to love everyone, like one those earth dogs always panting and trying to slobber on you. Come Haraldr your grandmother is using her magic to summon us. No doubt to put us to labor in that mortal kitchen."_

"_I like to help with cooking."_

"_You may have a talent like your grandmother but the rest of us do not. I believe my cooking is that of poison making. Let's go see who I shall send into the afterlife; if I am lucky it will be the Tin Man." _

"_**Aunt Hela…"**__ Harry rolled his eyes but followed his aunt with a small smile to his face. _

**End FlashBack**

Harry was lost in though trying to figure out the rules to the chess game he was a pawn in that he missed most of the sorting.

"Granger, Hermione!" a girl with brown frizzy hair took her place on the stool where the hat had been. As soon as the as the hat was on her head it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall cheered and the girl took her place at the Gryffindor table.

"Lokison, Haraldr!" it was now the moment of truth and Harry made his way to the front of the crowd. He was half way to the stool when he was stopped by a voice from the head table.

"Stop, you are Harry Potter not Haraldr Lokison." Harry looked up to see the Headmaster standing pointing at him. The hall was quite and everyone was looking at him. Pulling Friday from his pocket and tapped out _'Its time Friday'_

"_Hello Hogwarts, my name is Haraldr James Lokison Potter. I have let the name of Potter rest with my Father James Potter. Since his death I have taken the name of my other biological parent and I will only answer to Lokison."_ Friday replied switching to Harry's digital voice.

"Harry you have no other family than Lily's Muggle sister, you are Harry Potter."

Harry Potter tapped his response on Friday. _"Lily was my Step-Mother, her sister is not my relation and I do have Family. My godfather Jareth, King of the Goblins has verified this and it is on record with the Ministry. I am Haraldr Lokison."_

"How are using a Muggle device in Hogwarts; it is impossible and why are you not speaking? Are you doing this for attention Mr. Lokison." Snape stood and glared at the first year.

"_My Family is full geniuses and My Step-father is the smartest of them all. As for my voice, it was taken by People who wanted my total obedience. This happened before my Family found and rescued me."_ Harry loosened his tie and opened the collar of his shirt and exposed the mass of scars wrapped around his neck McGonagall gasped at the sight as did many others.

"Headmaster I believe Mr. Lokison needs to finish his sorting." The Scottish witch said glaring at Dumbledore. She would be having words with the man later about this. She did not like the Muggles that Albus left baby Harry with and here was proof her instincts were right.

"Yes, carry on." The headmaster said shakily as he sat back down. When he left the bank a month ago he went straight to the Dursley house only to find the family gone. His Muggle contacts told him they had been financially ruined a year ago before being arrested for selling a child to persons unknown six years ago. He had no idea what happened in the years since the Potters death but he never expected the boy to come back mute and disfigured. That was not his goal, he needed the boy broken and needy; he needed the gold in the boy's vaults to keep the wizarding world under his control. He was at a loss on how to play his next moves.

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat dove into his head and began to speak to him.

"_Your highness, what a pleasure it is to meet your brain."_

"_**Sorting hat, I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I? I wonder can have your help?"**_

"_What can I, a humble piece of headwear do for you?"_

"_**I need to be on the outside of control but within a place of influence. I am not the only pawn in the headmaster's game but he is also not my only opponent."**_

"_Ah, I see, the young Malfoy, I will see his brain soon. I understand what you require my Young Prince. While you would do well in all the houses and are descended from the house of Lions as well as the house of Snakes I think you will find your place within the house of Ravens,"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"_**One last thing, don't tell Malfoy about me; we'll work it out later." **_Harry thought quickly before the hat was removed from his head. Harry stood up and fixed his shirt and tie as he walked to his house table. The Great Hall was filled with a weak clapping noise; the twins were the only ones to cheer loudly for him. Harry had made his first move on the chess board now it was their turn.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Lokes, Sweetheart, come to bed. Harry will send word when he is settled whether it is by Friday or that vulture Nátt." Tony whined from their bed as he watched his Dark Prince pace back and forth in front of the fire place.

"Nátt is a Great Horned Owl not a vulture. I can't help worrying Anthony. He will be gone for almost ten months. The longest I have been away from my son since we brought him home was only three weeks. He might need me." Loki snapped.

"Honey, we were off realm with a time difference of three months. He managed to do well enough without us there. True he had a few hic cups but he worked it out with Bruce and Strange. Our boy's a fighter; he'll make it through the first day with out us."

"I know he is Stark, your words are not helping." The god stopped his pacing and glared at his lover.

"**If I may Prince Loki, Friday just made contact. Master Harry has made it to the school and was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. She has also reported he has exposed his scars and defended his name of Lokison. Friday says that Master Harry will write to you tomorrow."**

"Thank you Jarvis." All the tension drained out of Loki and he collapsed on the foot of their bed. His child was safe and exposing his scars proving his strength. Haraldr was growing up with out him.

"See, Reindeer Games, Hare-Bear is just fine." the genius crawled to the edge of the bed where his beloved sat. Giving the god a loving kiss he ran his hand through the soft raven locks. "Come to bed Loki, you didn't sleep at all last night. You were so worried that you were stress cleaning the whole manor scaring Winky and Kreacher. Come to bed love you need your rest I don't care if gods can go on less sleep than mortals, I need my Bambi to cuddle with and keep the nightmares away."

"Alright Anthony, but the pajama pants stay on at least for tonight." Loki returned the kiss and then both men tucked themselves into their large king size bed. Tony wrapped his arms around his frost giant and was relaxed in seconds.

"Night, my Dark Prince."

"Sleep well my Man of Iron." Loki wrapped his arms around the smaller man listening to his breathing as it evened out. He was glad Tony was with him during this difficult transition. Holding his lover lessened the emptiness he was feeling now that his son had left for school. He watched his mortal for another ten minutes before ordering Jarvis to turn out the lights and following his beloved in to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Master Harry it is time to wake up."** Friday announced waking the sleeping boy. Harry sat up and yawned replaying last night in his head as he stretched. The feast went fine after the sorting ceremony but there were many who would stare at him thinking he wasn't looking. Harry got up and dressed grabbing his bag and out the door with Shadow on his heels before the rest of his room mates awoke.

"_Friday, any word from Jarvis?"_

"**Yes, Master Harry. Jarvis has informed me that your parents were worried until they received confirmation that you made it to school safely."**

"_That's not good, I know it's hard for Dad that I had to leave. Now let's do a little recon before class starts. Scanner on."_ Harry walked the halls with a determined look on his face. Shadow trotted along side his master sniffing the magic in the air and came to a stop with a loud growl. Slowly he began to grow in size.

"_Whoever you are I suggest you come out, before my cat makes you his snack."_

"Now, now, Harry, no need for that." Dumbledore came out from a hallway and his eyes were wide looking at the cat now the size of a mountain troll. "Such a big cat."

"_Shadow is an Alfheim Jinx a gift from my godfather; he is my Familiar, Shadow stand down." _Harry's digital voice rang out from Friday and Shadow returned to normal size. _"What can I do for you headmaster?"_

"I wanted talk with you. I was your Magical guardian and I know that you were living with your Muggle aunt and her family for a time. I was wondering; how did you end up with your current guardians?"

"_Lily's sister was not my aunt. She sold me to an evil organization that took my voice box. It is gone and can not be repaired by Muggle or magical means. My Parents rescued me as I said last night. Nothing has change since then."_

"I never dreamed that your Mother's sister would do that, she took you in when your parents were killed. She promised to raise you and keep you safe until you reached school age. You may not know this but your mother sacrificed her life for you her blood protects you with the blood you share. It was to protect you from the evil wizard that killed your parents."

"_Lily was my step-mother Headmaster, we share no blood. James married her to protect me but now they're gone and I am with my other __**magical**__ parent and their partner. They are my family now. Excuse me Headmaster I need to take my morning meal before Classes start."_ Harry nodded his head to the old wizard and continued on his way to the Great Hall. _"Friday did you get that?"_

"**Yes Master Harry."**

"_The Headmaster is testing the waters alert me when his pawn tries to make contact, but keep it on silent." _

"**Yes, master Harry switching to vibrate mode."**

Harry had Friday continue her scans of the castle mapping for later use. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Shadow by his side. He stroked the soft fur as he ate keeping him calm. Soon the hall began fill with students and teachers. Suddenly Shadow jump onto the approaching wizard and began licking his face.

"Oh please stop, I am very ticklish." Giggle the tiny wizard.

"_Shadow get off of the professor."_ Harry tapped out on Friday before he picked up the cat. _"Sorry about that professor Flickwick."_

"No that's quite alright. I have his sister as my familiar. He probably smells her scent on me. You're welcome to come to my classroom on weekends to visit her; she likes to fly around the room chasing the feathers from levitation charms. Well here is your schedule for your classes and once you are settled I would love to have you over for tea."

"_I would love have tea Professor, I have some things I need to talk to you about. My godfather had many good things to say about you."_

"Ah yes King Jareth has known my family for years he gave me Gigi last year said your familiar could use a friend while you were here. We'll talk more over tea I must hand the rest of these out before breakfast it over. I'll see you in class." Flickwick gave a little bow before moving on to the other students.

"Hello Firsty Prince,"

"We come to warn you."

"Our brother plans to make contact today,"

"Either before lunch or your first class together."

"We'll keep in touch. You best get going he'll be here,"

"Soon to stuff his face. We'll meet again your Highness." The twins bowed out as they left as quickly as they arrived. What a weird start to the first day of school.

"_Its only seven thirty and already I feel like it's been a week." _

"**Do not worry master Harry, your first class is in twenty minutes Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall."**

"_I hope the family is having a better day than I am." _Harry set shadow down and grabbing his bag finally beginning his school day.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This Mandarin is upping their game I've been getting more reports on people with weird body heating and regenerations abilities." Fury paced in front of a screen.

"I've analyzed the Blood samples from Savin and others in custody. It looks like it's a temporary ability that metabolizes out of the body with in a week. The down side of the serum if that it shortens the life of a persons cell structure." Bruce added.

"Did Strange get anything from his walk through Starks past?" Nick asked looking at the available Avengers.

"_**Hey Eye patch, what are you doing in my tower?"**_

"Let me guess, Jarvis"

"_**Of course, J alerted me the moment you stepped into the lobby. Now Strange said he found a few suspects during his little stroll through the fabulous life of yours truly but backgrounds on them come up clean."**_

"Hey, Tony, how's everything going? Have you heard from Harry?" Steve jump in. All the Avengers were really missing the littlest member of their family.

"_**Hey Capsicle, yeah Harry left for school yesterday, he loved the picture by the way. Loki has been a bit stressed with him gone, so much so that Frigga summoned him to Asgard this afternoon. Friday reported that he made it to the school and was sorted into Ravenclaw, which she says is the smart house. I knew my Hare-bear was a genius."**_Tony puffed his chest out in pride.

"Stark who is Friday?" Clint asked fiddling with Harry's voiced disc. Harry's sign language now came naturally to him and he rarely used the disc so, Harry gave him the disc to hold onto while was in school. He didn't want Clint to forget him. Now the archer carried it with everywhere just like picture of his family.

"_**Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth or F.R.I.D.A.Y. for short. I created an AI for Harry so he could reach us in case of an emergency. She does everything that Jarvis can but she's portable and works in magic areas."**_

"I think we should rename you Papa Bear Tony." Natasha laughed.

"_**Hey, nothing but the best for my son, Red."**_

"We're happy he survived his first day but can we get back to the task at hand. What leads do we have?" Nick snapped.

"_**Well Strange and I narrowed the possible list to Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen. Both of them tried to strike a deal with me and I shot both down one for their sloppy research practices and the other for their faulty science. So far both haven't done anything to send up any red flags. Then again they are smart and are probably hiding what they have been up to for years." **_Tony crossed his arms and his brows scrunched in deep thought.

"I'll have Coulson dig deeper with his new team."

"_**How is my brother-in-law Agent? Is he keeping Pepper happy?"**_

"Yes, he is, Tony. Stop butting in to my love life." Pepper said as she walked in to the room carrying a arm full of papers. "And you need to sign these."

"_**Pep, I would love to but I'm in Scotland."**_

"Yes I know but Harry taught me a thing or two before he left." The red head glared placing the stack of Papers on the table.

"_**Pepper whatcha doing?"**_ Tony asked nervously as he watched her pull something from her pocket.

"Just sending you, your own homework." Pepper smirked slipping on the Sling Ring that Harry got for her from Strange. In three seconds a small portal was opened and the stack of papers was sent through appearing right in front of Tony on his work bench before closing once again.

"_**Pepper…"**_

"Don't Pepper me. Now fill those out and I'll pick them up next week when I land in London. We have to make sure Stark Inc. International is up and running properly."

"_**I really got to talk to Mini Merlin about giving out magical artifacts."**_ The billionaire groaned rubbing his hands over his face. _**"Okay, I'll have Jarvis work the webs while I do my homework. If he finds anything he'll forward it to Agent."**_

"**Sir I have an in coming message from Friday." **

"_**Play it J."**_

"**Hi Avengers, I had my first day of school and already miss you guys terribly. I had Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and flying. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and my head of house knows Godfather Jareth. He has a Jinx familiar that is Shadow's sister; her name is Gigi. Oh and Uncle Tony tell dad I'm doing okay and not worry. I'll try and send weekly messages to let you guys I'm doing okay. I got homework today so I better get to it. Love you all, Harry."** Friday's voice read.

"_**Thanks Baby Girl Jarvis will send a reply later once we got it recorded."**_

"**Of course sir, Master Harry is at dinner right now. Will there be any thing else?"**

"_**No thank you Friday."**_

"**Goodnight sir."**

"**Friday has disconnected sir.**

"_**Thank you Jarvis. I'm sure the others will let you know when their messages are ready. As for me I better get started on my work and get my own dinner see you next week." **_And the screen went blank.

"Well I guess that's all we can do for now. I got to get back to headquarters keep me up dated." Fury stood up grabbing his phone and files he brought. "I'll see you next week."

The Avengers waited until Fury was gone before gushing on Harry's message.

"Harry made it through his first day. Our Little Harry is now a wizard." Steve sighed.

"He was always a wizard Steve." Bucky rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

"Well I am glad he made it safe and sound to the school. Harry's worked hard to be able to go to that school." Bruce smiled as he took off his glasses. "I look forward to his messages. Now, if you all excuse me I am needed in the labs then I'm going to write Harry a long letter telling him how proud I am of him."

"You do that big guy I'm going to start my letter right now." Clint got up and followed the Doctor to the elevator.

"I have a mission so I better start my letter as well. I'll see you guys when I get back." Nat sighed before leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

"You are worried about our kiddo, love." Bucky nudge Steve.

"Come on is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, you have been rubbing your knuckles since the first mention of Harry and every five minutes you nibble on your lip. What's bothering you?"

"Harry is back in the world that wants to use him for their own selfish wants, greedy needs and delusions of peace. I can't help but worry about him. My only comfort is that he can call us if he needs us."

"You're really taking this godfather business seriously."

"Of course I am. I was surprise when Tony asked me to be one of Harry's godfathers considering we kind of hated each other when we first met. He said they wanted Harry to have one magical and one non magical guardian in case anything happens to him and Loki. I asked him why me? Tony shrugged and said there was no one he trusted more with his son. It meant a lot to me and I guess I took my responsibility to heart." The captain didn't look at his lover thinking he sounded a little needy and soft.

"Well I think you're doing a great job. I know that Harry appreciates your time together and riding with you on your motorcycle even if it does gives Loki a heart attack." Bucky laughed. "But ease up on the worry he'll call if he needs us."

"You're right and I'll try but I'm not promising not to worry. Now we need to write out a letter to Harry and tell him the good news."

"You bet, he'll love being my best man as we stand at the altar, at our wedding." Bucky got this dreamy look on his face as he picture getting married.

"Okay back to our floor we need to finish cleaning since you got lazy from the last mission, and then we got to send out our letter with Jarvis." Steve ordered as he stood up and headed for the elevator.

"Yes dear."

XxXxXxXxXx

Today had to be the longest day of his life. He had been cornered by the Headmaster, met his head of house, and received a heads up from the Twins all before classes even started. Then he had transfiguration which was a bit boring because he already knew the material and was able to turn his match into a needle on the first try. Then there was Care of Magical Creature with Slytherin where he felt the Malfoy kid staring at him through the whole lesson. Then he was almost jump by the Gryffindor known as Ron as he came out of the bathroom, talk about creepy. He had a whole speech on how they should be friends because they were both from the families of the light. He also suggested that Harry get resorted because it had made a mistake and he should have been placed in Gryffindor like his father and Lily.

"_Thank Merlin I was sorted into Ravenclaw I don't think I would be able to handle that kid twenty-four, seven."_ Harry thought as he climbed the stairs to the Owlery. Harry was in awe at all the beautiful owls nesting in the tower. He found Nátt with little trouble as he was the largest owl in Owlery tower. With a sharp whistle Nátt flew down and landed on his shoulder, then he opened his locket so he could connect with the owl.

"_**Hey, Nátt I need you to take a letter to Father and Uncle Tony."**_ Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg. Then he watched Nátt fly off into the night.

"How does your owl where to go if you can't speak."

"_**Oh shit!"**_ Harry jump and turned to face the voice forgetting that his locket was open. _**"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" **_

"How are you doing that? Your lips aren't moving!"

"_**Malfoy what are you doing up here?"**_

"You didn't answer my question."

"_**It's a special locket my Aunt Hela gave me but you can't tell anyone. I mean it Malfoy not a word to any body!"**_

"Alright I get it. Quit shouting, you're giving me a headache Potter."

"_**Sorry. It's Lokison not Potter. What are you doing here?"**_

"I saw you pass me in the hall like you were preoccupied, I was curious."

"_**Haven't you heard the expression 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"**_ Harry arched an eyebrow at the blond boy.

"No, is that a Muggle expression? Anyways, if you can talk into my head why can't you do that all the time with everyone?"

"_**Because it's draining mentally and magically."**_ It really wasn't but the fewer who knew about the Mind Stone the better. _**"Why are you following me?"**_

"I wanted to ask you about that thing you did with your hands when we met in Diagon Alley. Why can't you speak? I know you said it was taken but how?"

"_**I don't like to talk about my lack of voice. As for when we met I was using Sign Language. It's a Muggle way for people with the loss of hearing to communicate with others. Nobody here knows it so I use other ways to talk. Now if you'll excuse me it's almost curfew I need to get back to the tower."**_ Harry stated making his way to the door.

"You're a curiosity, Lokison. You are neither light nor dark and do not follow anyone's expectations."

"_**And I don't plan to."**_ Harry left the Owlery quickly closing his locket before anyone else discovered it. He had come in contact with the two major pawns in this game today and it seems that he was right about both. While Ron believes in the light side it is only amplified by the money he is getting from the headmaster; where as Malfoy is driven by fear of his father to the Dark side, but the boy is starting to question it. Harry yawn as he made his way to the Ravenclaw tower; it had been a really long day and his brain was in dire need of some sleep.

"As Grandmother Frigga says there is always tomorrow."

A/N: Plot bunnies are restless. I am busy with the up coming birthdays no time to really write but I will try as the bunnies are nipping at my heels. Thanks for reading keep reviewing plot bunnies need food before they turn on me.


	16. Damn If You Do, Damn If You Don't

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 16 "Damned If You, Damn If You Don't"**

"Meow!" Harry laughed as his beloved Familiar licked his face awake. The sun was not up yet but it was time for morning exercises and training. Harry had been at school for almost two months and developed a routine of sorts. Aunt Tash cautioned him not to stop his training least he slip back into HYDRA mode when he was unaware. He was up before the sun and he would run around the castle two times before running a make shift obstacle course.

Shadow waited patiently as his master got up and dressed. He was on guard because his master had jealous room mates. Twice the one called Boot tried to mess with his things and even tried stealing Friday while Harry was sleeping. Boot got a nasty shock from Friday before a loud alarm sounded waking up Harry. Shadow had been out hunting and missed the action upon his returned he felt his master had been upset. Since then Shadow was more protective of his wizard.

"_Come on Shadow let's go."_

Harry yawned making his way out of the tower. He thought about the last two months of school. His grades were the highest in their year and while he did not flaunt his intelligence there was a certain witch whole was jealous of his grades. The Gryffindor Granger did not believe he was as smart as his grades claimed. She was under the misconception that since he had a disability then he must not be as smart as others. Either that or she couldn't believe someone else was smarter than her. This world was filled with spite and jealousy. Then there were the spies/pawns that have haunting his every step, Weasley more than Malfoy. Weasley tended to corner him after shared classes and during their lunch breaks. Malfoy silently watched him and would pop up at random times with random questions or statements.

"You are up early Mr. Lokison."

"_Professor Snape surprised to see you up this early."_ Harry typed out on Friday as Shadow rubbed up against the Potion Master's leg.

"I am often up early gather potion ingredients. I am impressed with your essays and work in the labs. Unfortunately I can not express that in your class the Headmaster is always watching. Which brings me to why I am here, now. I over heard him speaking to Hagrid about retrieving something from the bank and bring it here. The Headmaster complained about a delay in plans and that he must press on."

"_Professor, do you think that Dumbledore still believes that he is my guardian?"_

"I do. You are not like these dunderheads, you actually have a brain between your ears, but that makes you dangerous in the eyes of Albus. I believe he is deluding himself that he is still in control of you. I must go before I am missed at the head table. I do not know when I will be able to speak freely again so keep on guard Mr. Lokison." Snape nodded his head to the young wizard and left. He had warned the child as he promised Kingsley but now he had to keep his distance because Albus had been keeping a sharp eye on the boy.

"**Master Harry, you have twenty minutes to get to breakfast."**

"_Thanks Friday. Guess it time to start another day."_

"**You also have tea with Professor Flitwick to discuss you last paper and the Asgard references."**

"_I forgot about that. Okay Friday send a message to my Uncle Tony and tell him I won't be able to write tonight it's the Halloween Feast. The twins say it's going to be a feast of candy ghost stories."_

"**Of course sir."** Friday noted and Harry returned to the castle just as the sun broke the horizon.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Your Majesty, we have done a security sweep there is no sign of the intruder or any magical signature."

"Thank you Ingram." Jareth dismissed the goblin. As soon as his assistant was gone he turned to his companion. "Well it looks like the Fool has begun his game."

"Why would Dumbledore rob a vault that is already emptied?"

"For the **Drama** Loki, My kingdom has never been broken into. That man plays with fire and he is not caring who he is burning." Jareth snarled as he got up to pace the floor. Soon another goblin entered the throne room.

"Your Majesty, I have the file on the vault as requested."

"Thank you Gripknott." The king took the offered file.

"What was in the vault Jareth?"

"It was a package sealed in by the Flamels. The Fool sent his simple minded ground's keeper to withdraw the package. The written permission to remove the stone was forged with just enough magic to mask the forger. Loki you are better than me at unmasking spells than I am could you take a look?"

"Very well place it on the desk." The God of Mischief stood as his friend laid the paper before him. The paper began to glow as Loki waved his hand over it. "It was written by a goblin named Snarrok."

"Damn that's one of the traitors that was tried this past summer. Dumbledore planned this long in advance. Without his magic tying him to the parchment the man walks away aging from justice, again." Jareth threw hands up in frustration.

"Haraldr is also frustrated with the man constantly bring up Lily and the night her and James died. I wish I could just storm the place and hang him with his own beard."

"Yes Haraldr has written to me as well about the nosy man. While I would love to join you in that little fantasy Princess Hela says that we must not interfere." The King pointed out to his friend.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. Now back to why you called me here."

"Oh yes, its Halloween tonight are you doing anything special with Anthony tonight?"

"You invited me here to weasel out details of my relationship? Unbelievable, Jareth what are you Four hundred and twenty five?"

"No I am One thousand and fifty two. Come on you haven't been this happy since you were with James Potter. I know despite all the drama with Haraldr and the Avengers you are happy with Anthony. It's my job as your best friend to ensure he is treating you right and that you stay happy or else Hela will have my head."

"Now you're spying for my sister? Jareth really you are turning into an old house wife. Yes I am very happy with Anthony but it's none my sister's business. By the way Anthony has gotten his tech to work in Magical areas. He wanted me to give you one of the first products to try out." With a wave of his hand he produced a tablet.

"Oh so Haraldr's theories are bearing fruit. How exciting." Jareth took the tablet and turned it on. Harry had been teaching him a bit about Muggle tech and what Tony had been developing. "If this works well I'll have to talk to Anthony about installing it in all my banks."

"I'm sure he'll love the business. Did you know he made Haraldr his heir? I believe by the time Haraldr is twenty Anthony will have converted the whole wizarding world to Stark technology."

"Nothing but the best for My Mini Merlin."

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" Loki got up surprised to see his lover.

"I finished my meetings early Bambi." Tony smiled kissing his God of Mischief hello. "I thought I would take you both out for lunch."

"As much as I would love to Anthony, I am busy dealing with a break in we had last night. While my kingdom's security normally impenetrable the Traitors made us vulnerable. The sneak-scopes are being reviewed and I must deal with the press. This was a disaster pulled off by that devil incarnate." Jareth growled.

"Why would Dumbledork break into your bank?" Tony asked taking the seat next to Loki.

"For the Press and drama. I have no idea what is going through the mad man's head but probably something to do with my dear godson."

"**Beep, Beep."**

"Oh what is this?" Jareth looked at the new tablet in wonder. Tony got up and wondered over to the king.

"That is the Instant message feature of that tablet. You tap this little logo and…"

_Godfather I just read about the break-in is everyone okay? Jarvis told Friday that you were getting a tablet today so I hope you get this message. Classes are going to start soon so I will message you again later, Love Harry. _

"Oh how delightful. Please Anthony so me how to respond I do not want my Godson to worry."

"Sure thing Bowie."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me during the school week but your paper was intriguing. Asgard has such a rich history in Magic."

"_I enjoy our tea time Professor. Hello Gigi."_ A soft gray colored jinx wound her way between Harry's legs.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I too would like join this discussion." Professor McGonagall smiled as she entered the class room and sat next to Filius.

"The more, the merrier Professor." Harry waved his wand and summoned another tea cup.

"Well done Mr. Lokison 5 points for master a fourth year charm." Flitwick cheered.

"Asgard is very advance in their teachings. My other parent taught me when I began my magic lessons." Harry tapped out. He was very careful not say who his other parent was because he wanted keep his parents safe from manipulation. The three talked and had tea with sandwiches while discussing the Magic of Asgard and a bit of Sorcery. The teachers were impressed with intelligence and his work in class. Professor McGonagall suggested they should hold these talks once a month when their schedules allow to explore the different kinds of magic. Harry agreed as he was also getting stories about his Dad and step-mother when they were students.

"Well lunch is almost over I must get ready for my next class. I had a lovely time." McGonagall said as she got up from her seat.

"Yes, yes we must do this again." Flitwick agreed. Harry also nodded as he put Gigi on the floor. She had been asleep on his lap through most of the lunch.

"Alohomora. Filius this door is lock but my unlocking charm is not working."

"That is odd we did not lock the door." The tiny Wizard tried multiple unlocking charms and none of them work. There was something blocking the door and they were trapped. Harry mentally cursed himself for not carrying the Sling Ring with him. Potion's class was about to start and he could not be late or he would draw the attention of the Headmaster and Snape would dock house points for tardiness. "There must be something blocking the door."

"_Professors, would you mind if I broke the door down? I know it's against the rules but I need get to class or Professor Snape will have my head and then take house points."_ Harry tapped out. He knew he shouldn't be exposing his Asgardian talents but it was an emergency.

"Mr. Lokison you are just eleven years old I don't think you'll be able move the door let alone knock it down." The witch replied.

"Minerva, I believe you will find Mr. Lokison a bit stronger than he looks. Please proceed Mr. Lokison I can repair it once it is opened." Flitwick gave his approval. Harry walked quickly to back of the classroom and he lined himself up with the class door.

"_Stand back Professors."_ Harry tapped out before slipping Friday in to his pocket. He started to run, his robes changed to his blue and gold Asgardian armor. He then he jump up and back roundhouse kick to the door sending it flying and all the stuff barricading the door.

"I must say that was quite impressive." McGonagall said wide eyed leaving the classroom.

"**Master Harry you better hurry you have ten minutes to get to the dungeon."** Friday alerted and the Demi-god took off running and dived off the balcony sending the Head of Gryffindor into panic.

"Harry!" McGonagall ran to the stone railing in time to see the boy flipping and jumping his way down the moving staircases landing on the ground floor safe as sound before dashing off to the Potion's classroom. "Oh, my. Mr. Lokison is full of surprises."

"You don't know the half of it Minerva but it is best we keep this information to ourselves. That boy has many talents that should not be exposed least someone gets the wrong idea and tries to use him." The Head of Ravenclaw cautioned his colleague.

"Perhaps you are right Filius, I will keep my own counsel. I need to go get ready for my class."

"You do that I have a free period now so I shall take care of this mess and see who thought it would be a good idea to lock us in. I will send you an owl on what I find." Flitwick said as he began to fix the door.

"Very well, see at dinner Filius." McGonagall nodded and headed for her classroom.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry was thankful for all the gymnastics training he had been doing his Aunt Tasha he was able to make it to the ground floor in recorded time barely miss the blond Slytherin going up the stairs. Harry didn't have time to deal with him he was late for potions. As he came up to the Classroom Snape was filing them in. So he slowed his pace allowing his armor fade back into his school robes.

"You're late Mr. Lokison five points from Ravenclaw now sit down." Snape glared at the first year. "Now class the instructions are on the board. Get started. I want to see if you dunderheads have been paying attention these past two months."

The class began to bustle around getting ingredients and chatter quietly, Harry on the other hand observed the class as he slowly set up his cauldron. He saw the disappointed look on Terry Boot's face that he showed up to class. Michael Corner was trying not to be noticed. So it was the two of them who tried to getting him in trouble with Snape. They had to have had help because there were at least ten suits of armor blocking the door. Most likely some Gryffindors because they haven't given up on getting him resorted. His own House mates were okay with the exception of Boot and Corner. Boot was jealous of him and Corner was a weak minded lackey and easily bullied into doing things even if he doesn't agree.

"_Mental Note carrying my Sling Ring on me at all times."_ The hour passed quickly enough and surprise, surprise Harry was the only one with a stable potion. Boot had been so distracted with glaring at him that he but in the newt saliva to soon and melted his cauldron. Now the whole class of Ravens and Badgers had to do a two foot essay on how Newt Saliva can turn into an acidic compound.

"Mr. Lokison please stay after class to discuss your detention for your tardiness." Snape ordered. Harry nodded and from the corner of his eye he saw the smug look on Boot's face as he left the classroom.

Harry waited until the classroom was empty before typing a response out on Friday then handing Snape her unit. '_Professor please wait until I secure the room.'_ It read and Snape nodded his agreement. He watched the young Ravenclaw's hands glow with spell circles that moved in motions before sealing the whole classroom. Harry then took Friday back and tapped out that all was clear.

"I see you are skilled in a bit of sorcery Mr. Lokison."

"_More than a bit my teacher is the Sorcerer Supreme and he has been teaching for over a year. We spoke this morning Professor why hold me after class it draws attention."_

"At lunch the Headmaster noticed your absence and was almost gleeful. I believe that he assumes that you were going to the third floor to investigate on why he closed it down."

"_Why would I care about off limit areas? I was with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall talking about Asgardian Magic."_ Harry asked couldn't believe the craziness of the old man.

"I am unsure but do believe it has something to do this plan of his. Why were you almost late to class?"

"Some students wanted me to be late or not show up to class, so they locked me and two professors in the charms classroom. I barely made it here after were got free."

"Interesting, well your detention will be cover for us to talk freely. Tonight is the Halloween Feast so be on guard. Quirrell has been acting more paranoid than usual and he has been having more visits with the headmaster. I will owl you with the time for your detention."

"_Understood Professor."_ Harry put Friday away in his pocket and then unsealed the room. He still had Charms and DADA class before the feast to night hopefully there wouldn't be any more drama for today.

XxXxXxXxXx

Okay hoping was in vain. As Harry and Shadow made their way to the Halloween Feast the jinx sniffed out upset magic coming from the girl's bathroom. The cat wouldn't leave the door forcing Harry to investigate. Harry took out Friday and scanned the bathroom.

"**Master Harry there is one female in the last stall."**

"_Thanks Friday."_ Harry walked closer to the last stall and could hear a soft weeping. Harry tapped out on Friday _"Hey are you okay."_

"You're not supposed to be in the girl's bathroom Lokison." A weepy reply came from inside the stall.

"_I know but Shadow here hates when people are sad. What happened to make a lion cry?"_ Harry knew that voice. It was Granger the know-it-all of Gryffindor. She may be annoying at times but she doesn't deserve to cry alone in the bathroom.

"Just a loud mouth red-head lion, who can't pronounce a simple Latin word."

"_Ah, Weasley. Not surprised he would shoot off his mouth, but something must have set off that mouth."_ Harry knew that Granger must have tried to correct him in that know it all tone of hers.

"I may have showed him why he got the charm wrong. But I didn't deserver his mean words." Hermione open the stall door with an angry expression.

"_I know you didn't but I bet he ask you to help him out, did he?"_ Harry rolled his eyes as he tapped out his response.

"Well, no, but he was doing it all wrong. I was trying to be a good house mate and help him out."

"_Granger sometimes you can come off a little strong with your help. Yes you are one of the top students in our year but sometimes you act like if someone is not as smart as you, then they are beneath your notice. That's not how to treat family or house mates."_

"I've never really had friends. I'm trying prove I'm just as good as the purebloods even if I am a Muggleborn."

"_Granger you shouldn't have to prove yourself to anybody. You need to be yourself. If you want friends you got to be a friend. As for Weasley he wants to come out of the shadows of his six older brothers. He's going to make noise trying to find his own place in the sun."_

"Lokison, I'm sorry for my behavior since we started school. You are very smart and I was jealous because I have always been the smartest in school. With you being so smart I kind of lost my identity. So I over compensated a bit and I guess I made people angry at me instead."

"_Look, I get it, but I'm not trying to do anything. I'm just trying get through the year, that's it. If you want be friends we try a truce for now until trust is built between us." _Harry offered watching the emotions play over the Gyffindor's face

"I accept. I would like to be friends." Hermione held out her hand. Harry gave a small smile and shook the offered hand.

"**ROAR!"** Shadow grew in size and Harry pushed Hermione behind the large Jinx. His robes change to that of his Asgardian Armor. He turned to face the huge troll that stumbled into the Bathroom.

"GRRRAhhh!" the troll yelled and swung his club breaking half of the bathroom stalls. Harry threw up a shield to protect them from flying debris. Shadow jumped at the Troll clawing a biting at the ugly face. Harry had to dodge as the troll threw his Jinx against the wall. He jumped up and pushed off the wall a flipped on to the head of the troll and began to hit its head. He got in five hits before being pulled off and thrown into the remaining stalls.

Shadow tried pushed the troll with his two front paws and Harry took advantage of the cat made ramp and ran up the Jinx's back and put all his strength in to a roundhouse kick to the troll's face knocking it to the Ground. Then he picked up the fallen club and broke over the troll's head knocking the beast out for good.

"Haraldr! Are you alright?!" Hermione ran over to the young Asgardian warrior.

"What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she entered the destroyed bathroom followed by Flitwick, Snape and Malfoy.

"Haraldr! You're Godfather is going to have my gold and then my head if you get hurt!" The Head of Ravenclaw rushed over to the young prince checking him for injuries. Harry began rapid hand signs to the teacher. "Alright, I understand."

"What did he say Filius?"

"Mr. Lokison said he and his Familiar were on their way to dinner when they heard Ms. Granger crying they came in and were talking with her when the Troll came in. The Familiar did it's best to protect them and Mr. Lokison was able to knock out the Troll with its own club.

"How is that possible? He's smaller than me?" Malfoy asked in surprise.

"He use a levitation charm Malfoy, you know the one we all learned today?" Hermione spoke up trying to deflect the question from the Ravenclaw.

"So both of you were not in the hall, when it was announced that the troll was loose in the castle?" Snape glared at the first years. Harry signed to his head of house.

"He says they were not. He asked 'how did you know that they were here'."

"Mr. Malfoy heard the troll and cat fighting and alerted us to where the fight was." Snape replied. "It's late twenty points to Slytherin for reporting the troll and fifty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for foolishly fighting a Mountain troll."

"Well Sixty point to Ravenclaw for defense of a fellow student and sixty points to Gryffindor for Loyalty standing with a fellow student against the troll. Now off to bed with you three." McGonagall ordered, and the three were quick to comply.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That's it, I am going to go to that school and take my son back!"

"Loki, be sensible. Young Haraldr handled the Troll with the Spirit of a true Warrior of Asgard."

"He's only eleven; he's not suppose to be a warrior Thor!" Loki snapped at his brother. Thor had come to Scotland to inform him on what Heimdall had seen the night before.

"Brother please you know that Haraldr must stay at the school or lose his magic. His training that he has been doing with Barton and the Lady Natasha has served him well. He has kept another student safe and the jinx has kept him safe. You must trust him to follow his path." Thor pleaded trying to calm the angry Frost Giant.

"He's right Baby Brother." A voice called the brothers attention.

"Hela! We did not expect you here until the winter holidays." Thor smiled glad to have back up in keeping his brother from storming the castle.

"Yes, well Heimdall sent word to me about what happened and I knew Little Loki here would be upset. I did warn you that his path must be played out." Hela walk further into the room letting crown come undone. "Haraldr will have more trials to face before he reaches his seventh year and we can take the soul of the Headmaster."

"So I must watch my child be put into danger year after year for the next seven years? No you can not ask that of me." Loki shook his head in distress.

"We are not asking brother we are telling you that this is his set path and he must follow it. Just like it was Thor's path that he was banished for having a big ego or your path to fall into the hands of the Mad Man. The hands of Fate are set for Haraldr his choices will define his path but you can not interfere Loki." Hela said sternly making both of the gods bow their heads in shame. "Brothers I know this will be hard for both of you to accept but the past writes the path for the future. You both had to suffer to grow stronger for Haraldr and for yourselves. Now as the goddess of death I am the keeper of future I can not disclose all the possible futures but I can help guide those who need it. Right now Haraldr doesn't need us yet but we will be there when he does. So my dear little brothers you need to be patient. I know that's a skill you lack Thor but do try and Loki I suggest you take up a hobby to keep your mind busy."

"Thank you Sister, I know you are right and that I needed to hear it but it is hard to accept." The God of Mischief sat on the couch with head in his hands.

"Loki I will be by your side brother, whenever you need me." Thor sat next to the upset father.

"We are a family and we share your grief. We worry over your child as if he was our own Brother but we must let him live the life fate has set before him. I will help when the fates allow and Thor will be here when you need him. You are not alone and your Tin Man loves you and is never going to leave your side. He makes Haraldr an excellent second parent. He would be even better if he didn't talk so much but that is your burden to bear."

"Speaking of Anthony, where is he?" Loki looked up and around for his lover.

"Oh he was eavesdropping so I put him to sleep. He is lying in the hallway drooling on the carpet." said Hela with a shrugged.

"Hela!" Loki jumped up and ran to his fallen lover.

"Sister must you treat him so cruelly? Stark is an honorable man who loves our brother." Thor asked his eldest sibling.

"I know that Thor but doesn't mean I have to like the man. No one will ever be good enough for our baby brother but Little Loki has his heart set on the Tin Man. So while I accept Baby Brother's choice I will take every opportunity to make sure Stark knows I am watching him and I will torture him if he dares to make our brother sad." The Goddess of death suddenly got evil gleam in her eye which had the Thunder God rolling his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Time to wake up Master Harry."**

"_Thanks Friday."_ Harry tapped out as he got up. He was glad for his fast Asgardian/Frost Giant healing he was just a bit sore after fighting the troll.

"Whoot!" Nátt flew in with a letter from his father. Harry winced at the sight of the letter. His father wasn't known for sending howlers but reading how worried he is set heavy on the Demi-god's heart.

"**Master Harry you also have a message from King Jareth."**

"_Play message Friday."_

"_**Dear Haraldr, I was ever so glad to receive you Muggle electric letter. I am fine and none of my subjects were hurt in the break-in. I believe it was done for drama, for what purpose I know not. Please know that all is well with in the bank and I shall see you at Christmas if not sooner. Much love to you my godson; please stay safe."**_

"_Remind me to write to Godfather later."_

"**So noted Master Harry."** Harry put Friday away and took out his Sling Ring and slipped away from the Ravenclaw tower and to Kamar-Taj.

"I had a feeling would you pop up here eventually." A voice greeted the young wizard.

"_Hello Master Strange."_ Golden letters appeared above his head.

"Hello Harry, what has you so trouble you traveled half-way around the world to hide from them?" asked Strange as he sat next to the boy who was staring off into the valley. Harry sighed again and opened the locket to the mind Stone.

"_**Master, things at school are fine I guess but yesterday was difficult for me. My Asgardian side was exposed to more than one person. I am trying to keep a low profile to protect my parents. Snape came to me yesterday morning to warn me that a plan was in motion from the headmaster. Then the news reported that my godfather's bank in London but I got word that everyone is ok. Later during dinner I had to fight a troll that almost flatten me and another student. Shadow and I knocked out the troll, but I know at least two Students and three Professors have seen my armor. I fear that the Headmaster will hear about it and somehow go after my family."**_

"You know Harry when I first came to Kamar-Taj I was just looking for a cure to save my hands. I didn't want to be more than what I was and that was a great surgeon. This world was beyond my way of thinking and I tried to keep it simple and focus on healing my hands but that wasn't possible. With every spell I learned and every Astral walk I took I found my self becoming more apart of this world of magic. I couldn't keep myself separate from that and the Ancient One saw that in me. I had potential but only if I stop dividing my self and my beliefs. You need to stop hiding who you are if you want to stand a chance against Dumbledore. You are Half wizard and Half Asgardian they are both part of who you are, you should spilt yourself or hide them. You don't have to flat out tell them you are the son of the God of Mischief but you don't have to hide it. Your Father and Step-Father a strong and powerful you don't need to worry about them. They can take anything the headmaster will try. Just be yourself Harry you'll be stronger for it."

"_**Thank you Master, I will try."**_

"Well I'll leave you to your letter. Come join me for breakfast when you're done."

"_**Of Course Master see you in a little bit."**_ Harry watched his Magic teacher leave but the cloak stayed and wrapped around his small frame.

_Dear Haraldr,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you were expecting your father to write but he is busy with trying to undo my Sleep spell I had placed on the Tin Man. I want you to know that I and your Uncle Thor are very proud of you and you victory over the troll. Your father is worried and wishes to storm the castle but your Uncle and I have calmed him for now so you don't need to worry about him coming to Hogwarts. You are doing well on you path stay strong and keep one with your magic. Never lose faith in your heart and you will never be lead astray. We shall meet when winter comes to Midgard once again. Until then be strong and don't worry about your father the Tin Man will care for him, at least he will once he wakes up. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Aunt Hela_

The letter made him smile he was glad that his Aunt and Uncle came to Midgard to be with his Father. He wished his Aunt would stop picking on Uncle Tony but it was her way of accepting him as part of their family. Harry sighed as he took in all words his family and teacher had told him. They wanted him stay true to himself and not to worry about the Headmaster and his head games. So that is what he was going to do. Just be Haraldr Lokison Prince of Asgard and Heir to Anthony Stark and to hell with what the wizarding world thought. Right now he was going to join his magic teacher for breakfast leaving the worries for another time.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. After my Daughter and son's birthday party I got hit with a lung infection and I got hit hard. It was just a regular illness not the Caronavirus, but it did hit me hard I was out for a week and then another week recovering. During my recovery I re-edited my chapters and also posted them on AO3. The plot bunnies are all getting cabin fever and needing fresh food. So thanks for reading and Keep Reviewing.


	17. Mind Over Matter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 17 "Mind Over Matter"**

After the Troll encounter Granger had been popping up whenever he was at the Library for inopportune study sessions. Malfoy sometimes popped up to join them as well. When the three top students start studying together people start to notice. The Professors were surprised to see a jump in their grades to where even Snape couldn't dock points for cheating. He didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed the company of equally intelligent individuals. It was a shaky truce between the houses. There also was a certain lion that did not like the little unofficial friend group and had been very vocal about it.

"Oi! Potter!" Harry had been walking back from dinner when he heard his old name called.

"_My Name is Lokison, Weasley."_ Harry tapped out on Friday.

"Your name is Potter everyone knows it, why dishonor your dad by dropping his name?" Ron asked angrily. Nothing had been going right for him since the start of school. He was tasked with bring the boy-who-lived to the side of the light. Potter was suppose be lost on the train platform where he would bump into him and show him the ways of the wizarding world. It should have been easy but Harry Potter was not following the script. Potter wasn't going by the name Potter and he was way smarter than Ron was lead to believe. Now not only was Potter in Ravenclaw he was friends with Malfoy and the Know-it-all from his house. The fact that the buck tooth brain made friends with the boy-who-lived and he didn't pissed him off evenmore.

"_I don't dishonor my dad I lay him to rest and I honor my other parent."_

"Your mom was killed the night your dad was, whoever told you that they were your parent is lying to you." Ron snapped. Dumbledore told him that Harry was confused and lied to about his true parents.

"_Weasley, you don't know what you are talking about. Lily was my Step-mother; my dad never hid that fact from me. My Blood line has been verified by the Goblins who sent it to Ministry. For the record my Family is none of your business or anybody else's for that matter. Now why do you keep following me? I like my house I don't want to change it so stop trying to get me resorted."_

"You were meant for better things then being a bookworm Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is the house for heroes and you are the hero of our world. You need to show our world you are still the symbol of the light. You need to stop hang out with Malfoy, he's from a dark family and he'll turn you dark too."

"_Weasley, I am no hero. I just want to be a student like everyone else. I can hang out with whoever I want. All we do is study."_ Harry was getting tired with the lion's constant ramblings and pressuring him into the hero of the light.

"You are a hero; why are you fighting this?"

"_Because I'm not hero. Whatever happened when my Dad and Stepmother died was long ago and has nothing to do with me. I was fifteen months old when it happened I have no memory of that night. I've put them to rest and my other Parent and my Stepfather are my family now and I am trying to make them proud with keeping up with my studies."_ Keeping his Parents safe from Dumbledore was his top Priority. While he didn't hide his heritage any more he wasn't going offer them up to the Mad Wizard on a silver platter.

"But…"

"That's enough Ron!" Fred appeared behind Harry with Shadow growling at his heels.

"We told you to back off." George appeared behind Ron. Both twins sported angry expressions.

"Fred, George, why are you butting in? I got this; I almost got him to agree to being resorted." Ron argued.

"_No you haven't I'm happy being a Ravenclaw, and I am not going to be ordered around."_ Harry was losing his patience with the Gryffindor.

"Leave Ravenclaw, Lokison, alone. He has made his choice and he agrees with the sorting hat." Fred snapped, the jinx next to him doubled in size.

"Now stop bothering him or else his familiar is going to make you his snack." George ordered. He was fed up with Ron's antics and the constant harassment of their little Firsty Prince. This little first year was cool and their friend so they didn't like it when their friends were bullied.

"Grrrr." Shadow moved closer to make the point.

"Fine, I'm leaving but, I'm serious about Malfoy. He's a dark wizard from a dark family with known Death Eaters." Ron spat before walking off to Gryffindor tower.

"_Thanks guys, you brother is seriously stubborn."_

"Don't we know it."

"He gets it from Mum."

"You okay Prince Firsty?"

"Your Kitty stopped eating mid chew and ran out of the hall." The twins were speaking as on person again.

Harry smiled at the older Gryffindors. He was tried from having a long day with classes and study sessions and winter exams were coming up. He had left Shadow with the twins so the cat could eat a full meal. Shadow must have felt his anger and brought the twins to help him.

"_I'm fine you guys but he is getting on my last nerve. Seriously how much is the Head master paying him, that he is this persistent?"_ Harry tapped out.

"It's not that the pay that makes him persistent but,"

"The letters from mum that encourages him to chase after you." The twins looked embarrassed that their family seemed to be causing the prince such troubles.

"_It not your fault you guys so quit taking the blames on your hearts. Thanks again for the help, but I think I'll turn for the night. See you two later."_

"Good night Prince Firsty."

"We'll await you call upon the morrow." The twins bowed dramatically to the tiny Asgardian Prince and watched him disappeared through a portal along with his familiar.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki was in the gym with Thor taking great pleasure in beating the crap out of the Thunder God. He had taken to sparring with his brother once a week to vent some of his frustrations out. Spars with Thor allowed him to use his full strength and would not have to worry about hurting or accidentally killing him like he would if he sparred with Tony.

"Brother I am impressed your fighting skills have greatly improved, since you have settled on Midgard." Thor smiled looking up from his place on the mat that Loki had pinned him to. Though Thor was still bigger and Stronger Loki was quick and agile with a sharp mind to maneuver. Odin had taught Thor that strength in battle was all you that needed to win while Frigga had taught Loki that a quick mind was often the key to life or dead during battle.

"I had been training more to keep my mind busy but my spars with you are the only time I can go all out." Loki nodded in agreement before helping his brother up.

"Lunch is will be ready in ten minutes Master Loki." The little house elf appeared and offered the gods each a towel.

"Thank you Winky we shall be there shortly." Loki dismissed the elf after taking the towel.

"Brother, have you heard from Haraldr?" Thor asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yes, all is well with him, nothing has happen since the battle with the troll. Anthony has left for Avenger tower this morning as Agent Coulson has uncovered a lead to Mandarin. I wanted to follow but he told me one of us should stay here in case Haraldr needs help. I feel so useless right now and it is not something I use to." Loki said as he sat down at table on the enchanted balcony. The balcony had a lovely view of the grounds with the forest bordering the land and was enchanted to keep the elements out so the could sit and enjoy the winter wonderland.

"Take heart Loki the Midgard holidays is soon upon us. Haraldr will be home before you know it. Mother especially is looking forward to coming to Midgard. Father will come for at least two days for Christmas. Let's not forget our sister promised to come as well."

"Yes I look forward to the Holidays, only because Haraldr will come home even if it is for a short time." Loki conceded taking a long drink of water as Winky set out the food.

"**Prince Loki, Master Tony has landed safely at Avenger tower." **The AI informed the Gods.

"Thank you Jarvis, tell him I will call him later tonight."

"**Of Course, your highness."**

"Brother it has been awhile since it has been just us for company; I would like to talk with you, about your encounter with the Chitauri. I want to understand what happened when you fell from the bridge." Thor asked softly. This was a subject not spoken between the two since it happened three years ago. Loki seemed to pale at the request losing what little appetite he had.

"Thor it is in the past what does it matter now?"

"It matters Brother. Hela was correct our trials have shaped us but they also haunt us. Our father had a big impact on how we dealt with these events and it seems that it had hurt you more." Thor often not the sharpest knife in the drawer had stabbed the point dead center. Loki pushed away from the table and stalked to the railing and gripped the stone edge tight enough to crack it.

"Can we not speak of this Thor; it is over and done with."

"It is not over as it still hurts you. What happened to you, Loki?"

"Why do you care, you were the chosen one the prefect heir and son. I was nothing but the Frost Giant Bastard dumped upon the royal family of Asgard. Odin made sure to point that out everyday of my childhood. I did what I could to protect Asgard, I even killed my own birth father to please him and nothing; I received nothing but his contempt. I did not destroy the Bi-frost either as you thought which hurt my frozen heart. You would think that betrayal would hurt less and less as the years pass but I guess because it was you it actually hurt more. I broke out of my cell to stop Laufey from causing the Bi-frost to implode which would have destroyed Asgard. We battled and the Bi-frost was turn on Jotunheim, that's when you caught up to us and after I had killed The Frost King. In that moment you thought the worst of me, just like the only father I have ever known. I thought there was nothing left for me on Asgard as I had lost James when I was forced to return, that I felt I should end it all so I let go. I was falling through the coldness of space slowly dying as my heritage allowed me to survive freezing temperatures. Just when I thought my last breath was gone I was pulled into a ship and revived. I spent months at the mercy of these creatures I came to know as the Chitauri. I was beaten and starved and mentally broken. They preyed upon my weaken mind and raw emotions until I was their mindless slave. Than Thanos came but not in physical form he was powerful enough to project himself into my mind and he twisted everything I held dear, you, Mother, and the Humans of Midgard. I hated you and Odin's favoritism of you. I was upset thinking Mother had rejected me because I was a Frost Giant. Then I thought if I could not make the humans love me like you, then I would me them fear me into obedience. My mind was no longer my own and I was a prisoner in my own body. I watched as I killed people and hurt you and Anthony. I barely managed to save Anthony from being strangled to death. Then there was Barton and the killings I made him do, turning him against his own mind and beliefs. I was broken and I could not find a way to repair myself. The only reason I was able to be free from Thanos's spell was thanks to the beating I took from the Green Beast. Mother was able to repair some of the damage done by the Titian but I was still broken when Odin banished me here on Midgard with you as my keeper. The Sorcerer Strange was giving me bi-weekly magic treatments to try and repair the damage but my mind was not healing well. It wasn't until we found Haraldr that I truly began to heal. My mind is still fragile but I am better than I was two years ago." The Frost Giant looked out across their land trying hard to hold in the pain but it was hard and he felt so exposed. He just admitted to so truths that he had been denying even to himself. Thor's betrayal was the one of the worst pains he suffered before his fall.

"Loki, I am truly sorry. You are right I failed you as a brother. I doubted you when I should have had faith in you. I was so happy when I was found worthy of Mjolnir I thought I knew better and that believe my eyes rather than my heart that you had tried to start another war like I had but I was wrong. When you fell I mourned you and my heart broke from the lost of my little brother. It was not just All Father that hurt you but I as well. I beg for your forgiveness even though I know I am undeserving of it. You are my brother no matter what has happened between us. It does not matter that there is no blood between us I shall stand with you until the day we fall together whether it be in battle or we die as old warriors at the end of our lifespan. I promise not to doubt you ever again, Brother. It has taken me a long time but I have learned at long last that you are my equal if not more worthy than me." Thor placed a hand on the shoulder of his brother expressing the sincerity of his words. The Raven haired god stood still trying to wrap his thoughts at The Thunder God's words but he couldn't hide his feelings as his heart ached with the love he was feeling from his brother. Tears slid down his face unbidden and he could not stop them. Soon he was pulled in to strong arms of the brother he thought he lost long ago. He could not respond only grip on to his big brother and cry out the pain he had been holding in for centuries.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry was going stir crazy being indoors for so long. He was use to having Uncle Tony's Training room on hand for all his exercising needs. He needed to call Aunt Tasha to see if she could modify his training for close quarters. He tried to train in the snow but Professor McGonagall caught him in the snow in simple track pants and a long sleeve sport shirt and she had a fit. She banned him from his morning outdoor exercises because she though he would freeze to death. He had to obey the order because he couldn't tell her he was half Frost Giant and he could withstand such temperatures. Last thing he needed was everyone to freak out when he turns blue because he's outside for a long period of time. His father was surprised last winter when his skin changed to a light blue and his eyes turned blood red when he had been outside in a snow ball fight for hours.

**Flashback**

"_Anthony have you seen Haraldr?" Loki asked poking his head into the lab._

"_Yeah, he went with Legolas and his kids to the park for a snow ball fight. They must be having fun they have been gone for at least three hours." Tony remarked not looking up from his work._

"_That is a long time to be outside I shall go fetch him."_

"_Okay I'll order lunch." Tony replied as the God disappeared in a flash of green light._

**At the Park**

"_Harry its okay, you look fine." Clint tried to sooth the crying Blue Child. That was how Loki found them in the park. The archer held a blue Jotun child in his arms as his two children were repeating his reassuring words._

"_Barton what has happen?" Loki ran up to the group._

"_Harry was getting cold but he still wanted to play. Slowly while they were playing he started to turn blue we didn't notice as we were running around. Then Cooper notice his eyes were red and asked him if he got something in his eyes. It was then we all stopped and saw the changes. He got really up set over the changes and we tried to tell him it was alright but he said you would hate him being blue." Clint explained._

_Loki felt his heart constrict at these words. He had made the same mistake Odin did, something he swore he would never do. He had not told Haraldr that they were frost Giants and now his son thought he hated him. He closed his eyes and slowly shifted from his Aesir form to his true Jotun Form. His skin turned a darker more royal blue and his eyes darken to the blood red that he shared with his son._

"_Haraldr, my little prince, please look at me." Loki opened his eyes to see his son shake his head no hiding in Barton's neck. "Please you need to see the true form of your father."_

"_Come on Harry your dad has something important to show you." Clint encouraged as he was surprise at Loki's new form. Hesitantly Harry peeked out from where he was hiding his face to see his daddy. His Daddy was blue just like him slowly he calmed his tears and stared at his blue father. They were the same and different. They were blue but he was a lighter shade of blue than his father. They both had marking upon their skin but in different patterns. And while both had red eyes his father's were a deeper red than his own._

"_Haraldr I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I am a frost Giant as are you, well half Frost Giant. We are from the Realm of Jotunheim a land of ice. Jotun are naturally blue but our magic allows us to shape shift. You will turn back to your human form when you warm up but right now your Jotun Form keeps you protected from the cold. I love you my son this is just a part who we are. I would never hate you for being part Jotun because I am Jotun as well." Loki held out his arms and Harry left Clint's arms for the comfort of his blue Jotun father. The God of Mischief carried his little Jotun Prince home never once shifting to his Aesir form accepting his son and himself as Frost Giants._

**End Flashback**

There was a sudden noise and Harry had an ice dagger in hand. He had to stop himself from throwing at the noise but that didn't stop him from confronting the noise with his dagger to the student's neck.

"Lokison it's just me Draco Malfoy!" The intruder exclaimed. Harry let out the breath of relief and let the dagger turn to snow that fell to his feet. Scratch the call he needed see Aunt Natasha right away he almost stabbed the Slytherin in the throat.

Harry took out Friday and began tapping rapidly. _"Malfoy what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me? I could have killed you." _

"How did you do that thing with knife; you turned it to snow." Malfoy asked ignoring Harry's question.

"_Malfoy what do you want because I am not in the best of moods right now."_ Harry rolled his eyes. He needed Aunt Tasha right now; he didn't have time to deal with this nosy kid.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"_No, I'm going home. My parents have been missing me since I left home. They really didn't want me to come to Hogwarts for my schooling they wanted to home-school me."_

"Really? I was home school since I was five and I hated it. No one to talk to no one to interact with and tutors were boring." Malfoy complain and Harry began to walk away not wanting to hear the blond whine. He did feel for the blond and the loneliness but he couldn't think about it right now. "Hey, Lokison, I wasn't finished talking."

"_Well I'm finished listening. I need to get out of here before the cabin fever makes me crazy."_ Harry kept walking looking for a secluded place to portal Kamar-Taj.

"If you have a fever you should go to the hospital wing." Malfoy replied keeping in step with the Ravenclaw.

"_Seriously, you Purebloods don't know any expressions? I don't have a real fever I just don't like being confined in one place too long."_ That was an understatement, after HYDRA he hated being in one place for too long. He was always moving in the tower whether it was to the Labs or the gym. Sometimes he would make pop up visits to Aunt Pepper at the office just to get away from that locked in feeling.

"Oh why don't you go outside in the courtyard for a bit?"

"_McGonagall banned me from going outside for safety reasons."_ He was Jotun and he would over heat if he wore all the winter outer wear that the Transfiguration teacher wanted him to wear.

"So where are you going then?"

"_Someplace else, why are you still following me?"_

"I'm curious about you. You don't seem to have any friends but your cat and the Granger girl. Although I have seen you briefly with the Weasley Twins but that's it. Why is that?" The Slytherin asked.

"_I don't trust easily Malfoy. The twins have earned a bit of my trust as has Granger and I guess you have a bit which you stole." _Harry was trying with out success to ditch the blond but the kid didn't seem to want to take a hint.

"How can one steal trust, it's not tangible."

"_No, it's not but you force me to share something personal when we met at the Owlery, remember? All because you were curious about me and you just had to see what I was up to."_ Harry typed out rapidly rolling his eyes picking as he picked up his pace but Malfoy matched his steps.

"Oh you mean your Locket. I haven't told anyone like I promised. So does that mean were friends?"

"_No, we are not just acquainted because I don't trust you enough yet. Your constant following me is not earning you any trust points."_

"That's rude. I am trying to be your friend here."

"_Don't you have your house mates to keep you company?"_

"Not really, they are chosen pure bloods that my father has picked to be my so called friends. Crabbe and Goyle are more like guard dogs and Nott is jealous of my family's station and wealth. Then there is Zabini, he okay but he watches me for something he can use either against me or to benefit him. It's a cold place to be right now and I decide to come out to warmer climates."

"_Sorry I but I can be colder company that your housemates." 'Literally'_ Harry thought before he stopped and turned to the Slytherin. _"What's it going to take for you to leave me alone and not tell anybody where I have gone?"_

"Oh are we trying to bribe our way out of my company?" Malfoy asked arching his eyebrow.

"_No, I am not bribing anyone. My Stepfather taught me that to get anywhere with people you have to negotiate. I am Negotiating for my freedom of this castle and your company. So what do you want?"_

"Are you always this rude to people or am I just lucky?"

"_Malfoy you are seriously stepping on the last of my patience."_

"Fine, I want to have your undivided attention for one whole day, preferably before we leave for the holidays." Malfoy seemed to get quite at the mention of the holidays. Harry had a feeling it had to do with Lord Malfoy.

"_Fine I'll owl you when I am free, I promise."_ Harry held out his hand and Malfoy shook it sealing the deal._ "Now if you'll excuse me I need to leave."_

"Of course, I'll await your owl Lokison." Malfoy nodded before turning on his heel walking back to the dungeons. The blond turned back to ask one last question but found that he was alone and the Ravenclaw had vanished without a sound or trace of magic.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, because of the stress of being confined indoors you found yourself slipping into HYDRA mode?"

"_**Yeah, I was this close to stabbing a fellow student."**_ Harry held his finger and thumb together to illustrate how close he felt to almost hurting Malfoy to his Aunt. As soon as Harry reached Kamar-Taj Sanctum he called Natasha in a panic. It took her ten minutes to calm him down before telling him to open a portal for her to Kamar-Taj. Once she stepped through the portal Harry opened his locket and bombarded the Spy with all his worries and stress he had been under the past few months.

"I see. Well Harry I think you have been neglecting your meditation exercises. They are really important to balance the target re-identification practice." Natasha explained watching the boy slump in guilt.

"_**I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and my housemates don't make it easy to have quite to calm my thoughts."**_

"Well you are going to have to find time and a quite place for these exercises. Without a calm mind your instincts can over take you at any time. I know this from experience from my transition from being a Red Room Assassin to being a SHIELD agent."

"_**Yes Aunt Tasha."**_ Harry sighed as he bowed his head in shame.

"Hey, you did the right thing in calling me here. I'll always be here to help you when you need me мой маленький брат." The red head pulled Harry in to a hug. The little wizard hugged back soaking up the affection he had missed these past four and a half months. "Okay starting positions let's get you centered again."

"_**Да мадам, Ready when you are."**_ Harry took up his fighting stance. Natasha took her fighting stance waiting for the boy to strike. It was less than a second before she was blocking his punches.

"Defense of others or are you attacking?" Nat blocked another hit before striking back watching Harry dodge.

"_**Defense of others, to attack without reason is to be selfish."**_

"Good. What are you feeling right now?"

"_**Frustration." **_Harry rolled out of the way of a back kick.

"Why?"

"_**I am unbalance in my emotions." **_Harry back flipped to avoid another kick and counter with a kick of his own.

"What is unbalance?" The Spy asked as she blocked kick but grabbed the leg and tossed him to the ground.

"_**Unbalance is a threat to myself and those around me."**_ Harry panted as he stood again.

"Correct. How do we gain balance?" Natasha then threw he electro disc at him which were block by an ice shield.

"_**To be calm and centered with my emotions and not to dwell on things I can't control." **_Harry let the shield become snow and blocked the fist aimed at his face and using his small body as leverage he flipped his Aunt but she landed on her feet.

"Correct. Are you calm?" The Widow asked still gripping Harry's hand.

"_**Yes, I am now." **_And he was calm the stress he was feeling early had melted away with the spar.

"Good, now you are going to sit and meditate like Strange has showed you but you are going to focus on the breeze that is flowing around us like water flowing down stream." Harry let himself be guided to a peaceful spot under a shady tree. He sat listening to his aunt's words and feeling the breeze wrap around him pulling into a peaceful state of mind. "Harry it's time to came back."

"_**Aunt Tasha, How long have I been here?" **_Harry blinked coming out of his deep meditation

"Almost seven hours Harry. You look more at peace then when I got here." Natasha smiled as she help Harry stand up. "It's time we return to where we were."

"_**Yeah, thanks for coming I know you were on a mission."**_

"I will always come when you need me Harry. Besides it was Clint's turn to put in some actual effort into our mission. Now give me a hug so I can make him super jealous." The red head smiled as Harry wrapped his around her in a hug. She missed her little brother and it saddened her that he should still suffer long after his escape from HYDRA. IT will be year before he has total control over his HYDRA mode but for now she would be there for him mission or not. She could wait for the Christmas because Harry's sanity was hanging by a thread and he needed family more than ever.

A/N: Another chapter complete. Now the plot bunnies have been getting treats from your reviews but they need a full meal to keep them going. Being confined inside makes them restless and they need reviews to keep me working. So thanks for reading Keep Reviewing.

PS: мой маленький брат means My Little Brother in Russian and _**Да мадам **_means Yes Madame.


	18. And the Mask Fades Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 18 "And the Mask Fades Away."**

"Well that was a waste of time" Tony huffed as he removed his Iron Man suit allowing it to return to its case form.

"It wasn't a waste, Tony. We were able to arrest a lot of Mandarin operatives." Steve countered.

"But the leader got away. We didn't even get a good look at their face, it was all covered with a hood and they were surrounded armed guards." Tony griped. He had hoped that this was the final battle with Mandarin so he could go back to focusing on Harry and the Crazy Old Man out to get him.

"Rogers' is right though we didn't get the whole organization, but we did get some major players and a large stock of that 'Regeneration Serum'. I'm sure once we question them we'll find where the Leader is hiding out." Fury stated from his place at the War Table.

"That maybe good enough for you but it's not for me. He went after my son and traumatized him. I want this guy caught if not dead. My son already has a mad man after him he doesn't need to worry about this shit when he comes home next week." Tony snarled as stood opposite the SHIELD Director with the war table between them.

"Look Stark, I understand this is personal for you but we're all working hard to end this. You got to be patient even in the face of some failures." Nick stared at the Genius turned Father.

"He's right Tony. What happened today was no one's fault as they were better prepared than we expected. Plus there was just the three of us down in the raid with SHIELD as back up. It was supposed a simple take down but it went sideways and we were out manned and out gunned. We were lucky that there were only a few injuries on our side and that we were able to capture almost half of their forces." Steve tried to reason. He, Tony and Bucky went on the mission to take down the Mandarin Group and what they hoped was a small group turned out to be bigger and more protected than intel lead them to believe. Bruce had hung back at the tower because the Hulk would be more hindrance than help and Natasha and Clint were on there own mission half way around the world. So it was Three Avengers or none at all. Mandarin was waiting for them and had at least two hundred meta-humans ready for a fight.

"Whatever; what's a next move?" Tony conceded.

"We send out fresh faces to gather more intel and track down the rest of the group. Until then I suggest you go back to Stark Tower and get ready for Harry's return. Oh and here you go, his semester grades were posted online and he got all 'A's'." Fury stated sliding a file over to the two Avengers.

"Wait, are you tell me that Harry is still taking his College courses along with his Magical school work?" Steve asked reading the file over Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, Eye Patch, I thought he put those studies on hold." Tony scanned the file taking note of the six classes and the grades on all assignments were at eighty-five percent or higher.

"I was going to withdrawal him but he insisted not wanting to fall behind and wanting to catch up to Stark Standards." Fury shrugged. He knew the little wizard was pushing himself a bit hard but it wasn't his place to tell him that. He would leave it for the boy's parents.

"I swear if Howard is haunting my tower I'm going to kill his dead ass." Tony swore. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen when had children. He didn't want his father's quest for perfection be the sole focus of his kid's life. He wanted Harry to have fun and carefree life just being a child. It looks like Howard still got his way despite his effort to raise Harry differently.

"Tony, I doubt your dad's haunting anything, and even if he was he would have shown up long before now." Steve rolled his eyes. "When Harry gets home, we'll all have a talk with him about his study habits. Until then just be proud at what he has managed to accomplish while still at Magic school."

"Of Course I'm proud Capsicle. I couldn't be more proud of Harry even though he is not my son by blood. What I have a problem with him spreading himself thin to fulfill unreasonable expectations. It would be just like Howard to push and push until Harry broke from the strain." Tony ranted throwing the file away from him.

"Tony, he's not here. Howard is gone and he can no longer force you to be perfect." Steve said is a soft voice gently placing a hand on the upset man. He had heard how his old friend was tough on his only son and heir but he didn't think it was this bad. He could now see why Tony hated him when they first met. He had been the embodiment of Howard Stark's genius and unreasonable expectations that was shoved so far down his son's throat until he was choking on it desperate for air.

"I know that logically but sometimes it feels like he's still standing over critiquing my every movement from my projects to how I'm raising my son. Nothing was ever good enough for that man and I swore I would never be like him. Harry is enough and I will never demand that he be more than he is, because he is already the best god damn thing that has ever happen to me, us, the Avengers. I have never seen Loki so happy and unguarded since we brought Harry home. That kid deserves to be happy and carefree not working himself into the ground."

"Stark, I know Howard didn't win any father of the year awards, but he did care for you. He knew you would do what he couldn't with that big brain of yours. You have exceeded your father in more ways than anyone thought possible despite your reckless youth. Harry is happy and doing anything he can to make you proud of him. I agree that the boy is pushing himself a bit hard. That is something that needs to be worked out because all these years he's had HYDRA's high standards of accomplishments drilled into his head. Until he is fully deprogrammed this will be how he shows his affection for you and Loki." Fury stated as he gathered the fallen file. "So what I suggest is you fly back to your tower and get your head out of the past and focus on the here and now. I'll call you when we get another lead."

"Fine, this place is boring anyways. Come on Cap your boy toy is probably wondering why this debriefing is taking so long." The genius said grabbing his Suit Case and headed to the Quinjet that was waiting on the Helicarrier's flight deck. Tony gave up the argument, because they were just talking in circles. Past, present or future, Howard Stark will always be in the shadows of his mind.

"Right behind you, Tony." Steve nodded to Fury before falling into step with the angry Stark. Silently he prayed for the week to pass quickly for Tony's sake. Harry and Loki were the ones that could chase away the ghosts that haunted his friend.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well done Mr. Lokison." Professor Flitwick said as he handed back the midterm final before moving on to the next student. Once again he received the highest mark in the class. Gigi decided that it would be the perfect time to drop from the air landing on the table in front of the Demi-God.

Harry rolled his eyes at the cat's antics but gave in to her demands of some cuddles. She tended to favor the young prince out of all the students. The students around him seemed to distance themselves a little more from the cat. While Gigi was not as big as Shadow she was double that of a regular cat and had large teeth as well.

"Bloody kiss up." Boot muttered as he glared at his own grade which was only Acceptable seventy percent.

"You're just jealous because you're not as smart." Snorted Susan Bones who was seated between the two boys stated.

"He can't bloody speak, there is no way he's as smart as the professor's think he is. He must be cheating; he just hasn't been caught yet." Terry ranted to the Hufflepuff.

"He said his voice was taken not his brain. Unlike you, Lokison obviously knows how to use his brain. Ekk!" Susan had been busy telling the Ravenclaw off that she didn't see the Jinx walk up to her until she was licked in the face.

"_Sorry, but Gigi likes you." _Harry tapped out with an amused smile.

"Oh, is it alright if I pet her?" The Hufflepuff asked hesitantly offering her hand to the jinx to sniff.

"_Sure, she is Professor Flitwick's familiar and she is very nice."_

"Her fur is so soft." Susan smiled as she petted the Jinx who began to purr under such attentions.

"That cat is just like the beast Lokison keeps in our dorms." Boot sneered.

"Can't you go five minutes without complaining?" Susan rolled her eyes but did not stop in her attentions to the cat. Before the Ravenclaw could respond Flitwick called their attention.

"Now during Winter Break I want you all to find a charm you have learned this semester and write a two foot essay on its evolution since its creation." The professor ignored the groans of the students as he heard it every semester's end when he assigned homework for the break. "Next year when you return you will be paired with a student from either Gryffindor or Slytherin in a charms project that will span both classes and their will be a competition before the Easter Holidays."

The class irrupted into a low chatter at the idea of competition. While they were the two houses not really into competing their interest was definitely peaked. Harry on the other hand felt a headache brewing. The Red Lion and the Blond Snake were going to do whatever it took to be paired with him. He didn't know if he could work with either one of them. One was trying to bully him while the other was annoying with his nosy questions and random statements.

"Before you leave I will give you the name of your signed partner so you can communicate over the holidays if you so choose." Flitwick smiled as he began to wave his wand sending slips of paper to the students.

Harry was hesitant to look at the paper afraid of who his partner was and instead continued play with the jinx that rolled on her back between Susan and Harry getting much loved belly rubs.

"Looks like I got Malfoy." Susan sighed. "Well not too bad he doesn't seem to be scary like his dad."

"_You met his dad?"_ Harry asked.

"My aunt works at the Ministry with Lord Malfoy. I've seen him when I visit her so I know he looks really Scary." The Hufflepuff shuttered. "Who did you get?"

Harry knew he couldn't put off looking at the paper forever. He turned over the paper and his whole body relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. _"I got Neville Longbottom."_

"Lucky, he's really nice." Susan smiled. "We used to have play dates when my Aunt and his Grandmother had tea together. He can be a bit shy but he once we started talking about plants and Herbology he opens up."

"_Sounds like you really like him."_ Harry teased smiling as the Hufflepuff's cheeks turn a bright red.

"I do not. I just know he's nice and a friend." Susan denied.

"Will you both shut up? You both are annoying with your pointless chatter." Boot snapped. The jinx took offence at the tone and was growling at the rude Ravenclaw, which had Boot paling.

"Terry I think you should mind your own business. You wouldn't want to get scratched up that pretty face that your mommy loves so much." Susan glared, as she petted the jinx to calm the cat.

"Leave your homework on your desk and class is dismissed." Flitwick announced.

"Whatever Bones." Boot sneered still pale as he left the class as fast as humanly possible.

"_Do you know everyone?"_ Harry asked laughing at his housemate's quick retreat.

"I don't know everyone, but Purebloods tend to keep in a close circle of society. So we grew up knowing one another or knowing of other purebloods. My Aunt actually went school with James Potter and they grew up knowing one another. Like I said Purebloods are a small circle." Susan smiled gently before packing up her supplies.

"_Well if I had grown up with my dad I think would have we also would have continued the cycle."_ Harry stated thoughtfully, giving the grey jinx one last scratch behind the ear.

"Well, we can't change the past Lokison but we can build a future." Susan held out a hand in offer friendship which Harry took.

"_You're alright Bones have a happy Holiday." _

"You too, see you we get back from break."

Harry watched the Hufflepuff leave before turning to the tapestry at the back of the classroom. _"You can come out Malfoy."_

"How did you know I was here?"

"_You're not as subtle as you think. Why are you here should you be getting ready for dinner?"_

"You haven't owled me and we leave for Christmas Day after tomorrow."

"_I know but I haven't had a lot of time with exams and homework. But I am free tomorrow as I already finished my packing. We can meet in the morning at the Owlery."_

"That's acceptable. See you there Lokison." Malfoy nodded and he stalked off leaving Harry alone with the jinx.

"Meow."

"_You know Gigi some times I wish I was a cat like you and not have to worry about the crazy people in my life." _Harry thought as the cat licked his face in sympathy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Snow covered the ground and parents gather on the platform. Loki stood with Thor waiting for the train's arrival. He looked over the crowd and had a wave of nostalgia. James would take him to Diagon Alley and they would people watch from either an out door café or at the window seats of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He knew a lot of these purebloods from when James pointed them out during their outings.

"So these are the mages of Midgard. They look the same as when I was last here, centuries ago."

"Well in this part of Midgard their fashion has not changed much but they are witches and wizards no where near the level of mage as James was. They are weak and small minded so they will never reach the level of power James and Haraldr have. The Purebloods think that they are stronger than that of Muggleborns but they are wrong. It is the Mother Earth that gives them their power but if they are not one with their magic they will never grow stronger than what they currently are." Loki informed the Thunder God.

"It hurts you to be here brother." Thor looked to his brother who showed no visible of emotion but he knew better.

"Old memories of my time here, saddens my heart but I must move on for Haraldr's sake. The train has arrived." The train pulled in the station and parents began to cluster around the Platform but the gods kept their distance. They watched as the train emptied and parents greet and take their Children home. As the station emptied Loki watched the train. He knew his son was waiting for the train to be empty before he disembarks.

"Excuse me but are you waiting for a student?" a voice asked the waiting gods. But before they respond another voice cut in.

"_Headmaster what are you doing here?"_

"Harry I am here to ensure your safety. Your Father and mother entrusted me with you safety when they died. I am your magical guardian." Dumbledore turn to the Ravenclaw trying to act as a grandfather figure.

"So you are the wizard who stole my son and placed him with that Mortal woman that abused him before selling him to 'That' place." Loki's eyes began to glow and Thor begun to give off sparks.

"_Headmaster, I will not tell you again Lily was my Step mother. We have no blood between us."_

"Harry, who ever told you that lied to you; Lily was your mother." Dumbledore was trying to convince the boy to trust him but was failing. He needed to control Potter so he could control the wizarding world.

"I do not lie to my child Mortal. James never lied to our child. You Mortal, are trying my Patience." Loki stepped closer to the man trying to take his son.

"Who are you that you would speak to me so. I am,"

"Spare us the Speech Mortal we know who you are. What you don't know is who we are." Loki sneered.

"_Headmaster Dumbledore, may I introduce you to My Father Loki Prince of Asgard and My Uncle Thor the Crown Prince of Asgard. James Potter was my barer and you are not my Guardian."_ Harry and Shadow moved to stand between the gods.

"Asgard? Impossible, the gods have not been to earth in centuries." The Old wizard paled.

"We have been coming to Midgard for years but we only inter act with those we find worthy. James Potter was one of those worthy of such attentions. You on the other hand are not. The only reason my son is attending your school is the blood contract you force James to sign. Should anything befall my son then the wrath of Asgard rain down upon you and your precious school with the full blessing of Odin the All Father." As the God of Mischief spoke his mortal Muggle clothes changed to that of his Asgard armor complete with Helmet. He was not the only one to change Thor and Harry let their clothes fade to Armor as well.

"Brother, it is time we left; Mother and Father await our return." Thor said as he glared at the old wizard before them then the trio stepped back and way from the wizard.

"Yes, they are. Good bye Headmaster, Haraldr will see you upon his return. Heimdall Open the gate." The gods were enveloped by the rainbow light that was the Bi-Frost. When the light was gone so were the gods, leaving a behind a visibly shaken wizard.

XxXxXxXxXx

"There's My Mini Merlin!" Tony ran and scooped up his little Hare-Bare. "Oh I missed you."

"Hey, Stark, quick hoggin' our boy." Clint shouted as the rest of the Avengers gathered around duo.

"Yeah, Tony, share the love." Pepper laughed before stealing the little wizard. Soon Harry was passed around the room to receive hugs from every one of his family members even from his normally super serious Uncle Phil.

The Avengers celebrated being together and feasting the night away. Harry tried but he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep on the floor cuddled with shadow. Thor took the boy and cat back to their floor and put him to bed. After that everyone began to head to their own beds for the night. Now the couple was curled up on the floor in Tony's room watching the fire light play about the room.

"So Bambi, why did you decide to travel by Asgard means rather than take the jet?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't planned but, we were confronted by Dumbledore who tried to convince Haraldr that he was not my son that I had lied to him. I wanted to kill that mortal where he stood, but then my sister would kill me for interfering with Haraldr's path and disrupting the balance of the Universe. So the best way to get away and show him we are who we say we are was to have Heimdall Bring us to Asgard. Mother was happy for our unexpected visit and insisted we at least have lunch at the palace before coming to New York." Loki explained as he let his head rest over his lover's heart. "They will join us tomorrow with my sister."

"Oh goodie the 'in-laws' are coming for Christmas. Well we all knew that the crazy magic man would find out whose Harry's daddy was eventually. I hope you scared him so bad that he wet himself." The billionaire wrapped his arms around his Frost Giant.

"I'm sure he did; he was extremely shaken and pale when we showed him who we really were, especially when we shifted to our full armor." Loki smirked.

"That's my Chaos God. I'm glad you had more luck than I did. The Mission was somewhat a bust we only got half of the group and the leader got away; so back to square one."

"Half is better than none. Think of it no more my love we are home and our family is together once again."

"And Harry is now sleeping in his own room on Thor's floor leaving us to our own extremely comfortable bed with silk sheets that feel really good on bare skin."

"Why Anthony, are you trying to seduce me into your bed?" the raven haired purred enjoying the attention of his lover bestowing upon his neck.

"It's our bed, and if it's working than that is exactly what I'm doing. As you say you are a God and it my job to worship you." Tony gently scrapped his teeth down that pale neck while unbuttoning the green silk pajama shirt exposing more of that creamy skin he loved so much.

"Hmm, I like this attitude you have developed. I grant you permission to continue your worshipping." The god leaned into his lover's embrace and closer to the worshiping lips.

"Yes, my Chaos God, it is good to have you home." Tony whispered before kissing those soft pink lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry was in the gym doing his exercises and stretches thinking about his day with Malfoy before they left Hogwarts. It was a day that made him think about how messed up it was in England. Malfoy did confess to his father wanting him to befriend Harry Potter but instead he befriended Haraldr Lokison. The Friendship was still pending in Harry's mind. The Slytherin also said that his father works in the ministry and that they were trying to make it stronger with a total pureblood society. Which, would actually make them weak, as Magic grows from fresh blood put into the magic society. When Harry pointed out this fact Malfoy had to stop and think over that.

The young Pureblood went on to talk about how his father and his friends had been gathering to talk of the war the Dark Lord lost long ago. Some one had been owling them all lately hence the more frequent meetings. Harry had the feeling he knew who the one stirring the evil pot but he kept that information to himself. He left the Slytherin vent his woes and frustrations before offering advice on how to deal with it without drawing attention to his rebellion to his father beliefs.

Harry was reluctant to share any thing about himself because he was sure if he could trust the Slytherin. To be fair he did talk about how he felt under his own self pressure to please his Parents. How his parents were really smart and had Made Friday for him so he wanted to prove that he could meet standards. Malfoy totally understood his plight but he was pressured by his father rather than his own mind. He suggested that they should write one another when they got over whelmed at home. Harry was quick to shoot that idea down as he was going overseas for the holidays but he did say if Malfoy really needed to get in touch than him that he could send and owl to Gringotts and his godfather would make sure he got it.

"You're thinking rather hard nephew." A voice called breaking him from his thoughts. Harry smiled at the visitor and opened his locket.

"_**Hi Aunt Hela I thought you went out with Grandmother."**_

"I was going to but I convinced her to take the old Oxnard instead. Now what do you say to a little spar Nephew?" Hela smirked changing into her armor and her hair turned to a French braid.

"_**Alright."**_ Harry gulped before shifting to his own armor. He was extremely nervous to spar with his Aunt after last year when she took Uncle Thor down with a love tap to the face.

"Now since this is just for fun I won't you use my full size swords, but my much smaller daggers. Show me your weapons of choice."

Harry nodded and created two long Ice Daggers. Normally he made them smaller for close combat but with the height difference between the two of them he had to make up for it. He went to his starting position watching his aunt take her place with her weapons in hand.

"Interesting weapons Haraldr. Your Jotun blood servers you well. Shall we begin? Hela didn't wait for an answer and started attacking.

Harry had to be quick in his block and flipping back and out of the way of the other blade. Using the momentum of his flip he upswing his dagger almost nicking the goddess' chin, then spun and sliced her armor on the stomach before dodge rolling away from the left dagger.

"Well played Nephew but you can do better." Hela then kicked Harry in the chest throwing him again the wall making his daggers fall from his grip winding him a bit.

"_**Yes, Aunt Hela." **_He coughed as he got up and faced his aunt. She threw a dagger at him and he conjured up and Ice shield. It only stopped the flying weapon half way through the shield and an inch from his face. He tossed the shield away and threw a dagger at the goddess for the sake of misdirection and then conjured a Mjolnir shaped Ice Weapon and swung it at Hela's back as he ran past her sending the Goddess of Daeth to the floor.

"Very good Haraldr," Hela smirked after getting up. She went very easy on the child but was please with his improvement. "But you need to make your ice hard more dense. I am very proud of how strong you have gotten over the past year."

"Sister, what in the Nine are you doing with My son?!" Loki ran in to the room and directly to the small prince checking him for injuries.

"Oh we were just having a little spar Baby Brother. You worry too much; he's fine and strong as a young prince should be."

"Haraldr this is truly a work of art." Thor picked up the ice made weapon and marveled at the Ice Mjolnir. "Your Ice abilities have greatly improved."

"That they have brother but his shields need work." Hela agreed. "You should tested him as well."

"How about you both leave my son alone this is not Asgard he does not need to be a warrior." Loki snapped holding Harry close.

"_**Father I want train. I want be able to use my ice properly and fight when I need to protect my friends and Family."**_

"Haraldr,"

"_**Father I know you want to protect me but I'm not as I once was. I faced a Mountain Troll two months ago and I barely made it with Shadow's help. I am seeing that I am more than a Pawn in this game, I am a knight and I must be armed."**_

"He is right my Son." The gods turn to the two new guests. Odin came over to his children and laid a hand upon his grandson's shoulder. "Young Haraldr is caught between two worlds but is the Key to keeping them both safe."

"Like you Loki he was born of two destinies and like you the fates thrust him to where he would most impact the worlds around him. Your path was difficult and filled with hardships some by our own hands. Haraldr also faced much in his young life but all these events shaped him, as yours have shaped you." Frigga smiled sadly taking the hand of her youngest child.

"Son, Haraldr is your child but you must listen when he speaks. It was my failing as a father that I do not wish to pass on to you." The All father said softly with centuries of regret displayed over his aged face.

Loki swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and facing his son. He knew Odin was right but it was just hard to let go of his only child. "Haraldr is this truly what you want? Do you want to Train in the ways of an Asgard Warrior and Mage?"

"_**Yes Father, it is. I train with Aunt Tasha and Clint but it wasn't enough. I need to be able to handle anything that wizard will throw at me, whether it is magical or Physical."**_

"Very well my son, you will start Train with your Uncle and I, after Christmas."

"Thank you Father." Harry smiled and hugged his worried father. He saw how hard this was on his dad, so he had to reassure him that he still loved him even if he was growing up faster than the God was comfortable with. Harry wasn't going to ask to be trained for another year maybe two but after the Troll and Dumbledore ambushing them at the Train Station he needed to be Prepared.

A/N: The Plot Bunnies are almost rabid wanting me to write, write, and write. So I'm trying to keep up with them while trying to keep up with everything else that's going on in our crazy world. Well good news is the Asgardians have made their presence known to the Mad Dumbledore, Bad News Mandarin is Smarter than the Avengers gave them credit for. So the Plot Bunnies need some food to catch the bad guys. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	19. At Long Last

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 19 "At Long Last"**

**The Gods Have Returned to England!**

**By Jasper Flynn**

_You read right faithful Readers. The Norse Gods of Asgard has made their presence know here in England. For the past few years we have had reports of them being seen across the pond in America. So why are they only now gracing us with their Presence? Well the answer lies with one of this year's first year Students at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From where this reporter could see it was the Crown Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard we're at King's Cross awaiting to pick up a student for coming home for the Holidays. This reporter was not close enough to hear all of the conversation between the gods and Headmaster Professor Dumbledore but it seems that they were verifying the Young First year's schooling. Maybe they we're unhappy with the child's grades, as the education at Hogwarts' is considered the best in Europe. The atmosphere was tense before the gods departed back to Asgard with their charge. What does this mean for us Mortals? Who is this Mystery First year could he be son of the Chaos God or could he be the son of the God of Thunder? Maybe when School returns for the New Year we will get our answers. This reporter also wonders where our Hero Harry Potter is in all this. He was suppose to have started his first year as well after living with his Muggle Relatives for the past ten years. There are conflicting stories from the student accounts of the traditional Sorting Hat Ceremony. What is for certain is that Harry Potter is not attending Hogwarts. Where is our hero? In these uncertain times we need his light. There are many rumors of 'Who must be Name's return to our world despite his defeat at the tiny hands of the 'Boy Who Live'. The Ministry assures us that all is well and that we need not worry about the Dark Lord's return. But I can't help wonder if the disappearance of Harry Potter is sign of Dark things to come. Be sure to keep reading as I uncover the truth as these events unfold. _

"Isn't this a laugh Dear Haraldr? You look nothing like your Uncle Blondie."

"**Yes it is godfather but not unexpected. The Reporter was not close enough to hear our conversation."** Replied the demi-god as he accepted the newspaper.

"Jareth please leave the nick names to Anthony." Loki bemoaned "While I knew our presence could not be hidden for ever in England I did not expect such a quick response."

"_**Uncle Thor suggested we travel by the Bi-frost to be sure we weren't followed. You have to admit that the Bi-Frost is very noticeable."**_ Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yes that is true. I was surprised that Thor was subtle in his suggestion, but I had thought running through my head already. Mother was happy for the visit as she thought I would never bring Haraldr to Asgard." Loki sighed taking the paper from his son. "We were lucky that they were unable to take photograph."

"_**Dad, Uncle Thor isn't that dense. He is improving the more time he spends on earth. Dumbledore would have followed us had we left by Muggle means. He is determined to get me under his control and this article proves why. At least that's what it looks like to me." **_Harry shrugged then jumped a bit as a Carmel colored Jinx he had never seen before popped its head through the desk. _**"Hello, aren't you a beauty?"**_

"Ah, I see Alva has decided to join us today. Normally she stays up stairs or on the roof in the conservatory where there is plenty of sunshine." Jareth smiled as Alva jumped on Harry's lap.

"She is the Great granddaughter of Bjorn is she not?" Loki asked petting the soft Carmel fur.

"Yes, she is. Jinx like all realm being have interesting bloodlines Haraldr. Bjorn was my mother's Jinx and she gave me my first kitten. Like my mother I like to breed the cats to keep the bloodline going even though they live but five hundred years. Alva is the granddaughter of my first Jinx Colborn. He had the power of fire. Your father and I would hide him in the fireplaces and tell him to light up and wait. Then when Thor would enter the room Colborn would jump at him with his fur covered in flames and scare him."

"He would scream and run while Colborn followed. Thor fell for the trick every time. Eventually Mother caught on to our prank and with held my dessert for a month." Loki pouted.

"_**Well Alva, you'll be happy to know that your son Shadow and daughter Gigi are doing well. Gigi can fly well runs in the air while chasing after the feathers from our charms class. Shadow grows bigger when he is defending me, like when my Uncle Bruce becomes the Hulk. He also does it to play tricks on Uncle Thor. Next time I'll bring him here for a visit." **_The jinx seemed to like the idea because she licked the little wizard's face in joy.

"That is wonderful idea Haraldr as it gives me more time with you as well."

"As if he hasn't visited almost every week since last Christmas." Loki snorted.

"_**Father I haven't visited that much since school started. My Muggle and Magic Studies keep me real busy."**_

"About that my son, don't you think you are pushing yourself a bit hard? Anthony and I are very concerned that you are exhausting yourself with this workload you set for yourself."

"_**I know it looks like a lot but I can handle it. I can keep up with my studies and not fall behind. I just want you both to be proud of me."**_ Harry voice became softer and quieter as he spoke with the Mind stone.

"Oh my little prince we will always be proud you. We only want you to be happy and not have to live up to the expectations of others." The Chaos God wrapped his arms around his tearful son in comfort. "I know Anthony will say the same once we are home tonight."

"Yes, Haraldr you have one of the brightest minds I have ever seen and your work and theories have already led to your Stepfathers discoveries with his tech in the magical world. We are all very proud of you Dear Godson never doubt that. I know you will do great things but you don't have to do them all right now one after another. You have plenty of time with our long life spans so you can take your time. So try and slow down; enjoy your youth before you are old and grey like the All Father." Jareth came around his desk to the father and son then ran a hand through the soft raven hair of his godson.

"_**Thank you Father, Godfather. I will try to cut back my work but I make no promises."**_ Harry sighed as he soaked up their affection with the jinx purring contentedly on his lap.

"That is all we ask my son."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Lies! I tell you Arthur they are printing nothing but lies. Ron said that Harry Potter is at Hogwarts but he refuses to take the name of Potter. He shames the line of Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Molly, the letters from the twins tell us that Harry goes by the name of his other birth parent. They say he went through a terrible ordeal and can not speak. I say leave the boy he must be overwhelmed to be at Hogwarts." The Weasley Patriarch said wearily. Dumbledore had visited them before the start of term and convinced his wife and son to spy on the Potter heir. He was embarrassed that they accepted the offered money from the Headmaster.

"You know you can't believe what Fred, and George say with all the trouble they get into. Ronald was charged with a great responsibility; he was tasked to guide the Potter boy to the side of the light and his place as the hero of our world. Can't you see that Arthur. We can't allow Dark wizards to influence the symbol of the Light." Molly ranted.

"He's a child. From what our sons say the boy is happy with being a Ravenclaw and happy with a quiet life. Young Lokinson is only upset when Ron bullies him to change Houses. So I say again leave the boy alone and Ron is not to go near the boy again unless it is to apologize." Arthur was angry at how Molly and Ron were behaving.

"NO! He needs to be in Gryffindor! If he's not in Gryffindor we won't meet and he won't fall in love with me!" a voice shouted from the kitchen door.

"Ginny, you are only ten; you are too young to be thinking about love."

"NO! Dumbledore Promise! Harry would be in Gryffindor and that the end of my Schooling he's going to Marry me!" the red headed girl cried.

"What?! Molly did you know of this?"

"Well what's the harm of putting them together to let nature take its course? Our only daughter deserves to be happy. She could be happy with the Potter fortune to support them." Molly defended.

"Unbelievable, I never would have thought my family would become such gold diggers. It stops now! I forbid Ginny and Ron from going near the Lokison boy. I will not have this family be a part of this manipulation of this young boy." Arthur was putting his foot down. He would not allow them to run wild after the boy and his money.

"Dad we promised Dumbledore to keep Potter on the side of the light." Ron butted in. The shouting of the three Weasleys brought the others running in to the kitchen.

"Dad's right Ron."

"We even told you to,"

"Leave Lokison alone."

"He wants to be,"

"A Ravenclaw and is happy there." The twins hated to repeat themselves but it seemed that needed to for the benefit of the whole family.

"That boy doesn't need your influences; he'll be a juvenile delinquent before the year is out." Their mother stated with a sneer. This hurt the twins but they held it in.

"We're friends with Haraldr,"

"Because we respect him and,"

"We don't try to change him."

"We encourage him to be happy." The twins defended.

"That's the way to have a true friendship sons I'm very proud of both you." Arthur nodded to his sons then glared at this two youngest children and wife. "The rest of you will leave the boy alone if I hear one word that you harassed him I will write up restraining orders with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Also no more visits with Headmaster Dumbledore unless it is related to our children's education."

"Arthur we are part of the order it's our duty to protect everyone from 'You Know Who'! Dumbledore is our leader we must do our part to help him."

"The Order has not been active in years because there is no sign of death Eaters. I will not have our kids apart of these shenanigans. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur may have not been a forceful man but he was at last sticking up for his beliefs against his strong willed wife.

"Yes, Arthur." Molly said meekly but she wasn't going to give in fully she wanted the best for her daughter and the promises the Headmaster offered them.

"Yes dad." Ginny and Ron pouted angry at not being able fulfill Dumbledore's request and lost at the Potter fortune.

XxXxXxXxXx

This was not happening. He had a plan to guide the Potter boy to Victory over the dark lord and the boy's sacrifice would have lead to the Wizarding World needing his guidance. He would have had the Potter fortune and UK's wizarding world following his every word and command keeping everyone under his tight control. The Purebloods would throw money at him to keep their standards of living and the Muggleborns would need him to protect them from the unjust laws. Laws that he himself put in place to keep them needy and humble. Eventually his influence would have spread across Europe and as Supreme Mugwamp of ICW no one would question him. What was he to do now that Harry Potter was the son of a Norse God? What was worst was Loki was the God of Chaos not good when his son is meant to be the symbol of the light.

"You called Headmaster?" a voice from the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah Severus, I was wondering if any of your old group has made contact with you."

"Luicus has been in contact but only to ask that I take Draco for the summer. He wants me to tutor his heir. He thinks he is falling behind because he is tied with Ms. Granger and just below Mr. Lokison's grades." Severus sneered. "Just like a Potter to flaunt his grades and show up a hard working Slytherin."

"Severus now is not the time to be petty. We must prepare for Mr. Potter's return but we must have care these gods have convinced him that he is a child of Asgard. This must be a falsehood James Potter and Lily had been the perfect couple. I can't believe that he cheated on her." Dumbledore tried to convey the look of worry for the Potter boy but the Potion Master saw through this deception. He knew the Headmaster was scared of the Gods and that he was trying to hold on to his plans to control Harry. He also knew that Lily married for freedom not love. She had been his best friend since childhood and he loved her like a sister. He deeply mourned her after she died and still did.

"What do you need of me?"

"I want you to be at Kings' Cross Station when the students return. Just keep an eye out for Harry's safety. Maybe you can give him this." The old wizard handed over a brightly wrapped present. "Tell him his Mother would have wanted him to have it."

"As you wish, Albus. If that is all I have Skel-o-grow brewing and I must add the next ingredient."

"Of course, thank you for doing. You will let me know if your old friends reach out won't you?"

"As soon as I hear something I will let you know." The Head of Slytherin bowed out leaving the old man to his thought and made a bee line for his two way mirror to speak with Kingsley.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Bucky what are we doing?"_

"Well Kiddo I am Planning a Surprise for your Uncle Steve." The Winter Soldier smirked. He pulled the little demi-god in to the shop he was looking for.

"_Does this having anything to do with the big New Years order for the caterer I heard you ask Jarvis to make?"_ Harry asked with a smirk to his little face.

"You sneaky brat I didn't know you were there when I placed the order. Yeah I plan to make this New Years the best memory your uncle has ever had. But it's a surprise so I don't want you blabbing to him about it."

"Afternoon Sirs, May I help you?"

"Yes, were here to pick up an order placed at the beginning of the month and I got a call yesterday that they were ready for pick up. The name is Barnes."

"Yes sir, that order is ready. Wait here a moment and I shall retrieve your order." The sales person went to the back and Harry turned to his Godfather's boyfriend.

"_Let me guess we got go to more stores after this? How are going to carry everything Bucky?"_

"So glad you ask my Magical little buddy. I need your help finalizing my plan you know details and stuff. I'm sure with a bit of help from your ring from the good Magic Doctor we can ship the stuff to the tower as we go along."

"_So that's why I was asked out on this shopping trip, I'm not only your planner but the shipping method for all your goodies. In that case I'll have to charge you a fee."_ Harry smirked at the shocked face of his best friend.

"You take too much after your stepfather Stark. Next thing you'll be doing is have me sign contracts for magic use." Bucky rolled his eyes but hugged to boy close. There was no one he wanted by his side today than this kid who went to hell and back with him.

"_Uncle Tony says contracts are for long term use so a fee will be fine for now." _

"Fine, how about before you head back to England I make you my famous BBQ ribs, you know you love them."

"_You got a deal!"_ Harry's mouth was practically drooling at the though of Bucky's BBQ ribs. He made them for the fourth of July last year for their Party and the little God ate almost half of what his Uncle Thor normally eats in ribs.

"Hear that Friday have Jarvis put in a large order of Pork Spare Ribs."

"**Already done Mister Barnes; he has also put together a list of what you might need for your dish. Please let us know if we have forgotten and thing."** Friday displayed the list her older AI brother had made.

"Nope you got it all but I want you to add more Habanero peppers to the list. I'm going to make a special batch for Stark."

"**It is done sir."**

"Great thanks Friday. Oh and here is our stuff, thanks." Bucky turned to the salesman and received multiple packages. "Let's go Harry there are more places to go."

"_Lead the way Bucky I'm right behind you."_ Harry tapped out following the Winter Soldier out of the store.

The two of them went from store to store picking up packages or placing orders. Between each pick up they would find a secluded area to send the packages to Harry's room in Avenger Tower. Bucky asked Harry to keep all the supplies so Steve would really surprised later. They had been gone all day and Harry had fallen asleep during dinner at diner near the tower. Bucky carried the boy back home to Thor's floor in the tower. He almost ran into the god's older sister. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he tucked Harry in with his jinx.

"Well, Winter, I hope it was worth it wearing out my adorable nephew." Hela glared once the door was closed.

"I asked Harry out because he is my best friend and I raised him when we prisoners at HYDRA. We had fun but it was a lot for him. I didn't push him; I was always watching making sure he was okay, like I have been doing for years."

"Calm yourself mortal; I know you care for him. I have scanned him and his magic levels are not depleted so I know his exhaustion is from spending the day with you. His soul is radiating happiness, so for him today was worth it. So I ask you was it worth it Winter?" The Goddess of Death crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, it was worth it. In two days Harry is going to play a big part in my plans because next to Steve, Harry is the most important person in my life."

"I see; then I shall leave you with this parting message. Peggy Carter says, congratulations, it took you long enough." Hela smirked and walked away.

Bucky was left speechless and his heart clenched. Peggy was a big part of his a Steve and his life. She loved Steve but knew that he only had eyes for him even if he didn't at the time. This was her blessing from beyond the grave. He'll have to tell Steve later when the time is right.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Please Harry tell me what is Bucky up to?"

"_Can't tell you, but you'll like it. Plus he's paying me in ribs and ice cream."_

"Ribs? As in his famous BBQ Ribs?"

"_Yup, nice and spicy juicy Ribs."_ Harry grinned at the American hero.

"Whatever he has planned must be big to pay you off with his ribs. So how long do we have to stay out? I think we have been gone at least two hours."

"_We need to be back by four o'clock and then we have to go to My Dad and Uncle Tony's floor. Then we have to wait for someone to come get us."_

"**Master Harry it is now 3:45 pm you are at least half an hour away from Avenger Tower."** Friday informed them.

"_Let's head out Uncle Steve I brought my Sling ring so we'll be back in no time."_ It took them ten minuets to find a secluded spot to Portal home but they made it with five minuets to spare.

"Cutting it close Mini Me. If you were late Pepper would have had my head for being a bad influence." Tony said as the two arrived in his living room.

"You're dressed up a bit much for a New Year's Eve Party." Steve commented as he noticed the Billionaire wearing an expensive looking tuxedo.

"Hey when I throw a party its first class all the way. Now your suit is in my guest room I'll help Harry here with his suit then we'll meet back here."

"_Where is dad?"_ Harry signed.

"You're dad is helping set up the Party with your grandmother and Bowie. Now come on let's get you dressed." Tony said leading the little wizard to the dressing room.

Once Harry was dressed Tony was there to help him with his bow tie. Shadow, Gigi, and Alva all watched from their spots on Tony and Loki's bed. The sight of the large cats made the genius a little nervous, so he concentrated on not strangling his son as he tied the bow tie.

"There you go Hare-Bear; so does Spangles have any idea what's going on today?"

"_Nope he just knows Bucky is up to something big."_ Harry signed with a big smile.

"You bet it's going to be big. This is New Year's Eve Party is a Stark Production. Say when did you get so many Cats?"

"_Well I asked to borrow my Professor's Jinx Gigi for the next few days. I'll return her when I return to school. Also Godfather Jareth was invited to attend tonight and I asked him to bring Alva to meet her kittens, but I have a plan for her too."_

"Of that I have no doubt Hare-Bear. Come on you cats we are heading out." The two lead the small parade of cats to the living room where Steve was waiting in a tuxedo of his own but he wore a white jacket and a black tie with gold cuff links.

"I feel a little silly dressing up so fancy this early before the party." Steve said pulling at his collar a bit.

"You shouldn't because you look Handsome." A voice complemented drawing the attention of the well dressed men.

"_Aunt Tash, is it time?"_

"Yes it is, Little Man. You and Tony head down first." The black widow smiled looking elegant in he long black dress with black shear long sleeves he three inch heels clicking softly on the marble.

"_Okay but Alva is riding with you guys."_ Harry whistled to the other cats to follow and entered the elevator with his Stepfather.

"Nat, do you have any idea what's going on? Harry has been vague all day the only clue was Bucky paying him in ribs to keep me busy." The captain pleaded with one of his best friends to put him out of his misery.

"Of course I know what's going on, I would be a sad excuse of a spy if I didn't. Don't worry Steve you find out soon enough. Now come on I think of it they should be ready for us. Alva it's time to go." The three of them entered the elevator. As soon as they landed on the floor Alva ran through the doors before they even open.

"Why did the cat run off?"

"Just letting them know you're ready." Natasha smile and hooked his arm with hers leading him through the communal floor to the patio. Once the reached the open glass doors music began to play and the people all turned to face Steve and Natasha. Suddenly flower petals began to rain down courtesy of Gigi running in the air gently shaking the baskets of petals with her every movement. The music then changed to the wedding march and the Widow guided the flustered Captain America to the alter where his beloved stood with Harry by his side. They all stood before Queen Frigga dressed in a beautiful gold Asgardian Gown.

"Please everyone be seated." Frigga waited for everyone but Harry, James and Steve to sit before she continued. "Who comes to gives this man away in marriage?"

"I do as his SHIELD sister in arms." Natasha declared proudly then gave her adopted big brother a kiss on the cheek before taking her own seat. It was only then did Steve realize what was going on and what the surprise really was

"We are gathered here at the End of the old Earth Year to witness the beginning of a New Life's journey of the men before us. James son of Jonathan Barnes do you come to this Union of your own free will?"

"I do." Bucky stated with a big smile on his face.

"And do you Steven son of David Rogers come to this Union of you own free will?"

"Uh, Yes, I do." Steve coughed now that he was brought out of his shock.

"Please join hands." Frigga instructed the couple. They turned to face one another and clasped their hands together. It was then Steve got his first look at his husband. James was very handsome in his black tuxedo with a white tie. His Hair was brushed back in a low Pony tail at the nape of his neck and his face was clean shaven. Steve was breathless.

"Haraldr Prince of Asgard, God of Midgard Souls please step forward."

Harry smiled as he walked to his grandmother taking the gold ribbon from her hands. Then he turned to the two joined men and gently wrapped the ribbon around the joined hands. Harry then opened his locket so all could hear him.

"_**I join thee together with the magic of Mother Earth. Your love has survived the test of time proving that you both are true soul mates that Fate can not pull apart. I bless thee both thee with the joined energies of all who are here for a continued long life together and eternal happiness."**_ Harry did the Hand signs his Aunt Hela had taught him before placing a hand on the joined hands. The ribbon glowed brightly before fading into the soul mates.

The blessing took a lot of him magic and made him light head but he held himself together and he retuned to his place as Bucky's best man. He watch as the souls blended together as they adjusted to the magic. He was glad his father and Godfather were able to finish spelling the patio to keep snow and cold out so they could have a beautiful sunset ceremony.

"Now James please declare your Promises to your mate." Frigga smiled gently.

"Steve, I love you from the moment I saw you. You were a shy little kid that I wanted to hug and protect. I'll be honest I didn't want you to follow me into the Army and battle but I'm glad you did. We saved each other more times than I can count. When I awoke from my frozen sleep I felt lost because I thought you were gone and I never want to feel that loneliness again. So I pledge my self to you and to be by your side always and forever." James smiled as he gently wiped a tear from his beloved's face.

"Steven, please declare your promises to your mate." The queen asked the Captain.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you are the craziest, romantic and most infuriating man I have ever met. I don't know where I would be with out you in my life. I have held you in my heart for years and I will keep you there until the end of time. Waking up alone in this new world without you broke my heart because I needed my best friend and soul mate by my side. I promise to be there for you always. I will chase away your loneliness away; I will do all I can to watch your back in battle and be there to soothe your pains away afterwards. Always and forever."

There was hardly a dry eye in the house as everyone could feel the love between the two. It had taken them decades to get to this point but they were finally together. Harry could see the ghostly figure of a woman standing in front of his Uncle and Bucky. She kissed both on the cheek before fading away. The young God would bet anything that had been the ghost of Peggy Carter the first SHIELD agent and best Friend to both Steve and Bucky.

"James, do you promise to love and protect your Mate? Do you Promise to be there for him in good times and bad and support him when he needs you?"

"I do."

"Steven, do you promise to love and protect your Mate? Do you Promise to be there for him in good times and bad and support him when he needs you?"

"I do."

"As your promises are accepted by your hearts in front of all who are gathered here, I Frigga Queen of Asgard with the power given to me by the Midgard State of New York, declare you Married and bonded soul mates. You may kiss to seal your bond."

"Been waiting a long time for this." James grabbed Steve's face and smashed their lips together. The crowd went wild and the three jinx cats roared in celebration of the two.

"Let the man breathe Frosty!" Tony shouted. Finally Bucky let his husband go. Then he walked his husband down the isle in to the common room that had been transformed for the reception.

"Buck when did you have the time to plan all this?"

"Well love, I had Jarvis help me plan it out while you were gone during missions and then once Harry got home I had him help with getting everything ready. He came up with all the little details and somehow got all the cats together. He also managed to get the queen ordained to perform wedding on earth. The kid is like the ultimate wedding planner."

"And all it cost you was at least fifty pounds worth of ribs and two gallons of ice cream." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder if it would have been cheaper just to pay him cash." Bucky wince thinking of all the meat he had to by and then cook. But in the end it was worth it Harry made this the most awesome wedding ever; he could never thank the boy enough for all that he had done for them.

A/N: Another chapter done. I had to pen up the plot bunnies for a while cause I need to get my house work done but one escaped and wrote out this chapter in between chores. The bunnies are getting restless and need some food. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.


	20. Where I Go, Trouble Follows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 20 "Where I Go, Trouble Follows"**

The Platform to the train was almost like a ghost town hardly anyone was there at seven o'clock in the morning. The Asgardians walked on to the platform in Mortal Muggle wear ready to send off their youngest family member with the cats trotting along beside them. Tony wanted to go as well but Hela accidentally put him to sleep before they left.

"Do you think we will meet the Headmaster again?" Thor asked as he scanned around the station.

"He would be a fool to confront Loki and Haraldr again so soon after the last in counter." Hela scoffed.

"If you did not suspect him coming then why did you insist on coming with us, Dear Sister?" The God of Mischief questioned.

"Because of him." Hela pointed to the dark figure walking over to them.

"_Hello Professor Snape."_ Harry greeted when the wizard was close enough.

"Lokinson, I take it this is your family." Snape nodded in acknowledgement.

"_Yes, sir. This is My Father Loki God of Chaos and Magic, My Uncle Thor God of Thunder and My Aunt Hela Goddess of Death."_ Harry tapped out the introduction. _"Father, Aunt, Uncle, this is my Potion's Professor, Severus Snape."_

"We have met before haven't we mortal?" Hela stepped forward. "I am glad you stopped using yourself a test subject you had a few close calls there."

"Yes, I believe our last encounter had convinced me to take more time in my researching before experimenting." Snape agreed impressively paling even more than his naturally paper white coloring.

"The old fool has sent you as his messenger, hasn't he?" Hela narrowed her eyes as she could feel her magic on the Potion's Master.

"He has. He wanted Mr. Lokison to have this and wanted me to lie to him that his mother wanted him to have this. He is trying to re-enforce the lie that Lily was his mother to try and gain control of him. If Mr. Lokinson believes that you are not his father and that he was lied to then the headmaster can manipulate him into whatever he has planned. I for one think Albus is wasting his time with trying to foster the lie. Mr. Lokinson is the smartest wizard in his year and knows how to use the brain he was born with." Severus pulled the wrapped package from his Cloak and handed it to the Ravenclaw.

"Sister," Loki's growled but Hela silenced him with a firm hand to his arm.

"Easy Baby Brother, the Professor is correct Haraldr is too smart to fall for the Old Fool's lies. Open your gift Nephew." The goddess instructed.

"_I can feel your Magic Aunt Hela."_ Harry looked to his aunt confused as he opened the package. A silvery cloth spilled out of the paper wrapping.

"Yes Haraldr, you feel my magic because I created it centuries ago and it was passed through your family line because it was meant for you as you are the Master of Death."

"_Aunt Hela you know Grandmother said there can't be two gods of death."_ The Demi-God rolled his eyes.

"Your Grandmother just didn't want Death to be part of the wedding." Hela pouted. She and her mother argued about Harry's God title since he was to perform the blessing and soul bonding on the two grooms. Her mother won out saying that while they had similar abilities their powers were different and so should there titles be.

"Hela, can we please focus on the cloak?" Loki griped.

"Fine, Brother," The Goddess gently took the cloak and wrapped it around the first year smiling as his body disappeared from sight leaving just a floating head. "This Dear Nephew is my Hallow called the Cloak of Invisibility. It will always shield you from the sight of others and now they shall never hear you coming."

Harry smiled as he felt his Aunt's magic surround him and infused into the cloak.

"Potion Master, do you know of anything else that might challenge my Nephew upon his return?" Thor asked tired of remaining silent.

"As of now there is nothing. After your last meeting Albus was visible shaken and looking lost as what to do next with his plan. I can only say that he has not given up and that Mr. Lokison must remain on guard. The other students will be arriving soon I must leave as others will question my being here. Good bye and I'll see you at school Mr. Lokison." Snape bowed before apparating away.

"The Bat man is correct the mortals will be arriving soon. So take care my Adorable Nephew use your cloak well. I will see you next winter, but if you ever need me call to Heimdall and I shall come to you." Hela hugged Harry before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Haraldr take care and do not lax in your training. I too shall be here if you need of me, but I too must leave Midgard for a time. Just remember that Heimdall will always hear your call." Thor lifted the boy into his arms in a bear hug.

"Thor please do not squeeze my son to death he will miss the train." Loki sighed as he gently took his son from his taller brother. He held his son close already wishing the school year was already over so he could have his boy home. "Take care, my little prince. Anthony says we will spend Spring break in Scotland and enjoy the local fair, just the three of us."

"_I will miss you Father. Tell Uncle Tony I can't wait for Spring break."_ Harry signed once he was released from his father's hold. He then noticed mortals coming through the barrier. Harry took off the cloak before he whistled for the cats to follow and made a bee line for the train.

"Let us go, Brothers, before someone does take a picture this time." Hela said before surrounding the three of them in green smoke and vanishing from sight.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been two weeks since school resumed session and everything seemed be going back to normal with the exception of his exercise routine. His invisibility cloak allowed him to leave the castle without the extra winter gear that would over heat his Jotun blood. This cold January Saturday afternoon Harry was in one of the green houses with charms partner having a study session.

"I'm just hopeless with charms." Neville said sadly as he trimmed the leaves of the Singing Lilies.

"_Longbottom it's your wand not you."_ Harry pointed out. _"Your magic is rejecting it because it was not meant for you but someone else, someone who has already bonded with it."_

"It was my dad's wand. My Gran said that having his wand would make me a great auror like him." the boy sounded so sad the demi-god felt bad for the kid. Seemed that not everyone could let go of lost love ones.

"_Well until you get a new wand you will have to try to get along with the wand. Try not to fear it and maybe it will allow you to use it." _Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I try." Suddenly there was a loud roar and a flash of light against the green house. "What was that?!"

Both boys ran outside and into the Weasley twins who were running towards them for help.

"Prince Firsty, just the god we needed to summon!" Fred panted.

"We have a slight fire problem that is only going to get bigger." George exclaimed as his pale face highlighted his freckles. Harry rolled his eyes even in an emergency these two could still use corny word play. But since this was an urgent situation he was forced to open the mind stone.

"_**What in Odin's name is going on Here? And before you start bouncing words pick one twin to speak."**_ The Ravenclaw glared.

"Hagrid has a dragon!" Fred blurted out. "He hatched it sometime around Halloween and we've been helping take care of it."

"What we didn't know was that Hungarian Horntails grow fast. Charlie told us that once they reach six feet they are in their Adolescence even though it is only a few months old and very hard to wrangle. We came to warn Hagrid but…"

"No Norbert! That's a Naughty Dragon!" The half giant yelled at the young dragon that just set his roof on fire.

"_**You have got to be joking."**_ Harry couldn't believe the games keeper actually thought the beast could understand him. The Demi-god ran toward the two his robes changing to that of his Asgardian armor. The Dragon roared in anger and reared its head ready to fire and Hagrid stood there unaware of the danger. Harry made it in time to throw up the biggest Ice shield he had ever created before he pushed Hagird out of the way because he knew his ice wouldn't hold for long. _**"That is a Dragon Hagrid not a pet!"**_

"Har'y?"

"_**Stay back! Your Norbert is trying to kill you!" **_Harry was on his feet running back toward the dragon who decided to change targets to the unprotected students. He remembered what Uncle had told him during training about Asgardian Warriors _'Though we don't use spells to fight our battles we channel magic into our strength for attacks. If you focus on wanting to overcome your opponent then your magic will respond.'_ He hoped his uncle was right as he threw his whole body at the dragon tackling it and rolling with it away from the other students. The Dragon was dazed and Harry took the chance slipping on the sling ring and pulling the memory of the Romanian Dragon keep from one of the twins he opened a portal and sent it over the himself and the dragon leaving England behind.

"_**Now that we're in open space I think it's time to step it up a notch."**_ Harry glared as he stood up his eyes glowed bright green. Clenching his fist tightly he called forth his spell circles and shield himself from the fire before striking back with a powerful stun spell which dazed the dragon a bit allowing him time to create the golden whip that his Master favored for attacking to pull the leg of his opponent off setting his balance. The dragon went down hard and Harry wasted no time swiftly moving his hands as fast a possible sending a green cloud that covered Norbert and put him to sleep.

"Oi! You what did you do to that dragon?" a voice off to the distance shouted as it got closer.

"_**You must be Charlie." **_Harry said before collapsing on the grass. His Magic was very low but enough to keep conscious.

"Kid, kid you okay?" the tall red head asked once he reached the fallen boy.

"_**Yeah just tired."**_ Harry sat up.

"I heard you but you didn't move your lips." Charlie said a bit spooked.

"_**Magic Locket, I'm friends with Fred and George they told me you worked with dragons. Well, have I got a dragon for you."**_ Harry smirked and gestured to the sleeping dragon.

"I think I'm going to need a little but more information." Charlie looked skeptically at the boy and dragon; if this kid really knew Fred and George than he had to hear this kid's story.

XxXxXxXxXx

By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts he was tired. He had to take the Bi-frost back to school. He was grateful that it was the weekend and that the teachers really didn't know he left. He walked to the hut where Hagrid lived and knocked on the door.

"Prince Firsty! We were worried about you." George pulled the tiny prince into a hug. Harry found himself sandwiched between two red head teens as they cried in relief.

"_**Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine I would like to breathe please." **_

"Sorry, we forget,"

"How tiny you are." Harry glared at the two for that remark.

"Lokison! You're alright!" Neville exclaimed from his spot next to Hagrid where he had been comforting the Half-Giant.

"_**Yeah, I'm fine anyone else see what happen?"**_

"No one but the Malfoy kid, he looked a bit scared but he said he'd keep quiet." George confirmed.

"_**Good I'll deal with him later. Now Hagrid how on earth did you get a dragon's egg?"**_ Harry asked sitting a across tearful man.

"I won it down at the pub. I was havin' a good night, you know Luck wit' the cards. We got to Chatt'n about animals. Told 'im how I was good wit critters since I was a lad. Take Fluffy for instance. He mite seen sc'rry but play him a tune an' he falls rite to sleep. Uh I shouldn't 'ave told you that." Hagrid's face paled.

"_**Who or What is Fluffy?"**_ Harry asked with a raised eye brow.

"His My Cerberus, lent 'im to Dumbledore for the… I shouldn't 'ave said that."

"_**I am starting to see what the old man is up to. Alright let's table that for now. What were you think trying to raise a dragon at a school full of mortal children?"**_ the God of Midgard Souls could have seen a lot of young souls being sent to his Aunt's realm if the dragon had stayed.

"I could 'ave tamed 'im. He was ju't restless. Now he's lost mite be sca'ed."

"_**Norbert is fine he's with Charlie Weasley in Romania and a dozen other dragons. Trust me he's fine."**_ Harry rolled his eyes while the twins grinned.

"You saw Charlie?"

"Did you tell him we said 'Hi'?"

"_**Yes I met Charlie, No I didn't tell him you said hi. I did however make sure that the dragon would have a new home."**_ The Ravenclaw yawned.

"That's amazing. I never seen anyone take on a dragon like that." Neville said in awe.

"Our Little Prince Fristy,"

"Is full of Surprises." The twins grinned each throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"_**Knock it off you two. It's getting close to curfew and I want to get to bed before I crash."**_ The Demi-god shook off the extra limbs and stood up._** "I'll see you next week Longbottom. Goodnight all."**_ He was so done with everything and everyone; he just wanted to sleep and forget about today.

"Not so fast Prince Firsty."

"It would be unsporting of us to leave you in such a state."

"You could fall off the staircase if it starts to move."

"So you get the royal treatment and our personal escort." The twins stated placing the sleepy first year between them. They could tell the boy had used a ton of magic today; better safe than sorry to leave him on his own in an unpredictable Magic Castle.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I swear I'm going to be gray centuries before my time." Loki sighed as he fell back on the bed.

"You and me both." Tony said as he lay back on the bed next to his lover. "What the hell is wrong with that school? How does anyone not notice a baby dragon running around?"

"I don't know? Even with one eye Odin noticed the Roan Jabberwax Thor tried to hide in his room. He wanted to keep it as a pet the thing took up half room and it stunk up the palace." Loki wrinkled his nose at the memory; it was like he could still smell the beast.

"I need to borrow Harry's book of animals because I don't know any these animals you're talking about."

"Well the closest thing to compare it to is an Earth Yak."

"Now that is an image burned into my brain. So who told you about our son's latest adventure?" Tony rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at the handsome face of his Chaos God.

"My Mother." Loki sighed and turned his head with green eyes meeting brown. "Haraldr was low on magic so he was forced to take the Bi-Frost back to school. He was in Asgard for but a minute no time to visit before returning to Midgard; unfortunately Heimdall has to report all those who travel through the Bi-frost. She came straight here while you were at work, in a blind panic. I hadn't seen her that upset since Thor and I stowed away on Odin's hunting trip to Alfheim."

"I bet you were real cute getting up into Mischief as a little kid." Tony smiled.

"I was not cute but that misadventure did have me and Thor mucking out the Horse stalls of the stables for a year. Anyways she came here so upset I thought something had happen to the All Father. Instead she was yelling about the battle between Haraldr and the dragon Heimdall witnessed pacing back and forth. Then she ranted about Thor teaching Haraldr to be reckless that he used too much magic at one time. Then she yelled at me for not teaching him about magical depletion that could have killed him; then she moved on to blaming Hela for teaching him such power draining spells. Then she took my magical staff you made me for our anniversary before returning to Asgard." The Raven haired god pouted. He felt like he was a child of fifty years old again and being put on a time out with his toys taken away.

"Ouch, that had to hurt. I guess the reason your so relaxed about this whole dragon thing is because your mom flipped out for you." The genius laughed.

"One could put it that way. She expressed every one of my worries and fears that there was literally nothing left for me to complain about. All I could do was agreed with her assessments then promise to do better. Before she called for the Bi-Frost she promised to return soon to check on Haraldr if Heimdall doesn't have anything to report until then."

"I can definitely see the resemblance now. You get you constant worrying from your mother. Though I have lost about ten years off my life just hearing about Harry fighting a dragon,"

"It was a baby dragon. A full grown dragon would have swallowed him whole." Loki corrected.

"Thanks Reindeer Games I could have gone my whole life without that image in my head. As I was saying Harry seems to be having a more exciting time at school than I did when I was a kid. I mean I really didn't do anything crazy until I went to MIT and started making things explode. I know you are probably going hate me for saying this but these experiences are good for our little Hare-Bear. He is growing stronger and he's not as frighten as he use to be. So even if we don't want him to be in these situations it is helping him over come some of the trauma that he suffered and making him stronger."

"Yes, I do hate you for pointing out what I already knew." Emerald eyes glared at the genius before turning away with a look of resignation. "When I first found out Haraldr was my son I was in shock and my heart ached for the lost of time I missed with my son. I promised when we brought him home that I would not by like my Father. I would protect him; never push him into proving himself worthy. I feel like I'm breaking that promise."

"Awe Bambi, you're not breaking that promise." Tony reached over and pulled Loki into his arms and nuzzled the frost Giants cool neck. "Sure we can't protect him from everything life will throw at him, but I know for a fact that you and everyone around Harry have been telling him he's perfect just the way he is. So no pressure to be worthy of anything. All we can do is love him, support him and worry like crazy until he's in our arms again."

"I hate when you are right. Not only are you smug about it but you make me feel the fool." The god sighed trying to ignore the kisses raining on his neck.

"**Sirs, I have an urgent call from Director Fury."**

"Put him on the line J."

"_Stark, we got a situation. Mandarin has taken out at your Power Plant in California. We need you here ASAP!"_

"Shit! Okay I'll be there Eye Patch. J end call." Tony untangled himself from his lover before running to his closet. He placed his hand on the palm pad and the closet moved aside to reveal the Mark 47.

"Anthony, that suit is not fully tested." Loki said with concern.

"I know but it is my fastest suit. I can't wait around to fly by normal means. I have to get there fast even if I don't encounter Mandarin I have to get the Plant up and running; the hospitals and emergency responders need power." Tony explained as he put the new arm bands on his wrist before activating them.

"Than maybe I should go with you. I can help you with my magic."

"No Lokes you need to stay here. Harry needs to have one of us here just in case. I can handle this; if I need extra help Jarvis will let you know okay?" Tony now suited up gave his worried Chaos God a kiss soothing his riled nerves.

"Please be careful My Love."

"Always." Tony flashed him one of his winning smiles before taking off from their bedroom balcony.

"Jarvis please watch over him."

"Of course, Prince Loki. While the mark 47 is not fully weaponized it is the safest as the armor. It has been re-enforced for maximum protection and any adjustments can be made at the Malibu house."

"Thank you Jarvis." First his son now his lover, Loki was sure he was going to worry himself into and early grave.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had taken fifteen hours after he got to the power plant to get it up and running. Bruce had come over from New York to help out. They worked tirelessly to get the power back online. Now both men were collapsed on the couch in Tony's Malibu home.

"Well Stark job well done." Fury said as he entered the living room where the tired scientists sat.

"Yeah well I'd still be at if it weren't for Bruce here and his Green Buddy helping with the heavy lifting."

"_**So the beast was actually good for something."**_

"Jarvis!"

"**Sorry Sir… I…" **The AI sounded pained as hi was forcibly shut down again.

"_**Well Stark you had put up some incredible Firewalls it took me this long to break through them. Then again I shouldn't be surprised as you were always a smart little shit."**_ A shadowed figure appeared on the screen.

"Why hide in the Shadows? Aren't you man enough to face Stark head on?" Fury called the figure out.

"_**Ah, Director Fury. I thought you were a smart man; only an idiot would show themselves and get caught. No I am much smarter than that. My Plan is to make Tony Stark suffered as much as humanly possible before I end him. I tried starting with the boy but Banner's inner beast put a stop to that. Since then it's been a bit hard to track the boy down."**_

"You leave my Son the hell alone!" Tony was on his feet and yelling at the screen. "If you so much as go near him I will kill you."

"_**All in due time Stark. Maybe I should Stark with your lover. I was surprised that the god once villain fell for your charms. He looks really worried without you there to hold him."**_ Suddenly a livestream video began playing and it was Loki seen pacing the floor of their bedroom in Scotland.

"You Son of a bitch." Tony snarled.

"_**Say good bye."**_ Suddenly they see a light blinded the camera and the feed went Blank.

"LOKI!"

"_**See you soon Stark." **_The line went dead.

As soon as the line was cut Tony ran to his lab and restarted Jarvis. Jarvis was connected to all his properties. He would able to tell Tony if Loki was alive or not. It took him ten minutes to get the AI back online. Bruce followed Tony to the lab while Fury called shield and tried to get information on their Mandarin Caller see if they was any trace on the call.

"Hey Jarvis Buddy are you okay?" Tony asked with a shaky voice.

"**I am here sir. When Mandarin invaded my system I transferred all my data and self to Scotland as a precaution. The house elves want me to tell you that Prince Loki is fine. The Missile that was fired destroyed the side of the manor but his highness is safe. He managed to teleport away before the impact. They don't know where he is at this moment only that he is safe."**

"Thank God." The genius collapsed to his knees in relief. "I thought I lost him."

"But you didn't Tony." Bruce was at his side trying to comfort the man.

"We weren't able to trace the call it wasn't long enough. Mandarin is not playing around anymore. I'm going to head out see if I can light a fire under our techs to track the bastard down."

"You do that Eye Patch I'll be here for now until I get a hold of Loki then I'm heading back to Scotland." Tony said running his hands over his face trying to calm his nerves. He really though he lost Loki and he needed to hold him and make sure he was really alive and unharmed.

"Go on Nick I'll stay here with him make sure he doesn't do any rash before heading back." Bruce confirmed as Fury left in a huff.

"**Sir I am getting an incoming call from your cell phone."**

"Please answer it Jarvis."

"_**Anthony? Can you hear me? I am unfamiliar with this damn device!"**_

"Loki? Loki Sweetheart! I am so happy to hear your voice." Tears ran down the inventor's face. "I thought I told you not fake your death again."

"_**I didn't fake my death Anthony. I was home when I heard a whistling sound I looked up to see that thing coming straight towards me. I teleported myself away instantly to Diagon Alley. I'm here with Jareth now but I wanted you to know I was okay so I called Winky to bring me your cellphone that you left in the lab."**_

"Keep it Bambi I've got a few more."

"_**Yes I know you leave them all over the house and tower."**_ Loki snorted in amusement.

"Yeah well you should have one too just in case shit like this happens again. I should have given you one sooner. I'm going finish securing Jarvis then head home. You should stay with Bowie until I get there."

"_**Very well Anthony. The House elves are inspecting damage on Manor it looks like we shall have to stay in town until repairs are done."**_

"Gives me the perfect excuse to treat you to a romantic getaway in London. Sit tight honey I'll be there soon."

"_**See you then, bye." **_

"See Tony Loki's fine." Bruce comforted.

"Yeah, I never had been so happy that I forgot my cellphone. I thought my heart stopped when that missile hit the manor. Oh God what are we going to tell Harry? I mean just the other night we were talking about how he was being reckless fighting a dragon and here we are getting half the Manor blown up."

"Wait, Harry fought a dragon?!"

"Just a baby one but that's not the point. We will have to tell Harry what happened but I don't want him to freak out and worry over it."

"Well I agree he is going to worry but as long and you both are safe I think Harry will understand. He's a smart kid and he knows that Mandarin is out there stirring up trouble for you so yeah he'll worry but he knows you guys can handle yourselves and you are not that easy to kill."

"Yeah, Brucey you're right. My kid is a genius and My lover is a god so no worries we got this." Tony agreed getting to his feet shaking off the emotions that had clouded his mind for the past half hour. "So we should get started on the diagnostics on Jarvis see if the bastard left any trace we can follow; then I'm heading back to Jolly Old England."

"Well while we do that, how about you tell me about Harry's fight with the baby dragon. Something tells me it will be quite the story." The doctor looked to the billionaire expectantly.

"Well I wasn't their but from what I heard it was very exciting." Tony grinned as the two began their work on Jarvis' system.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sir, there are no signs of life inside the manor but there is a strange energy surrounding the property. Analysis of the energy is similar to that of the shields that once surrounded the HYDRA base that was recently taken over by SHIELD."

"Stark mostly likely stole the tech using it to shield his homes and Stark Tower. But why did he move all the way to the middle of nowhere in Scotland?"

"We have reports of his son being spotted at the King's Cross Train Station. It is possible he put the boy in boarding school to protect him. Europe has hundreds of boarding school and with his money Stark can well afford it."

"You're right, that's a good start check every boarding school in the UK then move on to Europe. I want the boy found. Stark just lost his lover he's going to want to keep his son close to him. I want Tony Stark to suffer every pain imaginable like I have these past Twenty years."

"Yes sir."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I assure you Headmaster it is urgent I speak with my godson Haraldr." Jareth stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I understand you believe Harry is your godson but his Godfather died years ago." Dumbledore was treading on thin ice with the Goblin King but he needed to make people believe that he was Harry's Magical Guardian, because his own vaults were running dry.

"Do not think me the Fool Dumbledore." With a wave of the King's hand a paper appeared and he slammed it on the desk.

It read: **Blood line confirmed Haraldr James Lokinson Potter Son of Barer James Andrew Potter and Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard. Non-Magical Guardian Anthony Edward Stark. Magical Godfather Jareth Ranhaukson Goblin King, Prince of Alfheim. Non-Magical Godfather Steve Rogers**.

"You see, blood doesn't lie. Prince Loki is a old dear friend of mine; he asked me to be his son's Godfather. I accepted and I take that responsibility very seriously. Now call me godson here now or you will have a hard time with you next withdrawal."

"I see." Dumbledore said faintly before throwing floo powder in to the fireplace and calling Filius Flitwick.

"Yes headmaster?"

"King Jareth is here and needs to speak with Mr. Lokinson. Would you please bring him to my office?"

"Of course we shall be there shortly." And the professor's head disappeared from the fire. It didn't take more than ten minutes for the two to reach the headmaster's office.

"Greetings Your Majesty." Flitwick bowed deeply.

"You may rise, Filius. I shall walk Haraldr to his dorms when our meeting is done."

"Yes Your Majesty. Headmaster." The tiny half goblin excused himself leaving the three alone.

"If you would please give us some privacy, Headmaster." The king glared at the mortal.

"Of course." Albus had no choice but to leave but he would interrogate the portraits later.

"_Godfather, I didn't expect to see you so soon after the holidays."_ Harry asked once his godfather put the paintings to sleep.

"It is an unplanned visit Haraldr I bring you disturbing news. There has been an attack on Frigga's Meadow. Your father made out of there before the Muggle weapon hit."

"_Thank Odin, what about my Stepfather?"_

"He was in America at the time but he will return after he set up safety measures for Jarvis."

"_Jarvis? Was he attacked, is he alright?"_ Harry tapped out in a panic.

"Yes he was but he is alright; your Stepfather and Uncle Bruce are making sure he is well as we speak. They wanted to come and tell you themselves but for safety reasons I convinced your father to let me inform you of these events." Jareth pulled the distraught boy into a hug and held him until the trembling stopped.

"_Should I go to them?" _Harry asked when he felt calmer.

"No you should stay here it is safer that way as the Muggles after your stepfather can not find you here. Just know that your parents are safe and they will write you soon."

"_Alright Godfather."_

"Now come along Haraldr it's late and you need your rest." The King guided the boy out of the office and to the dorms. Poor boy had a rough couple of days; hopefully things will get better before they got worst. Only time will tell.

**A/N: **Plot Bunnies **Action** and **Adventure** escaped and took over my Laptop. So here is another chapter for you faithful readers. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing. Review are Plot bunny food.


	21. When Did Things Change?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 21 "When Did Things Change?"**

"What were you thinking taking on a dragon?" Ganger hissed quietly as she slid into the chair next to Harry in the back of the Library.

"_How did you hear about that Granger? And keep your voice down I don't need you to feed the rumor mill."_ Harry typed out for Hermione to read.

"Neville couldn't remember the password to the dorms when he came in late; I had to let him in. I told him I would report him to McGonagall if he didn't tell me why he had been out past curfew."

"That is awfully Slytherin of you Granger." Malfoy smirked sliding into the seat on the other side of Harry across from the Lion. "Though for my part Lokison fighting a dragon was an impressive sight."

"_Will you both shut up!" _Harry turned on Friday's speaker. Normally he kept it on silent mode in the library but his year mates were a bit loud and he didn't want anyone else knowing about Hagrid's pet dragon.

"Sorry Lokison." Malfoy apologized looking sheepishly

"Sorry." Granger blushed.

"Hi Haraldr, Malfoy, Granger." Susan Bones greeted sitting across from Harry.

"_Hi Susan, what have you got on the schedule?"_ Harry asked glad for someone to change the subject.

"Well I need help with transfigurations then Malfoy and I need to work on our charms project." The Hufflepuff replied as she set out her supplies.

"Come on Bones we've been working on it everyday this week." Malfoy whined.

"Yes, if you want to win we need to practice." Susan glared at the blond then turned to the Gryffindor. "So who is your partner Granger?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. He's a Muggle-born like me but he is the rudest boy I have ever met." Hermione complained.

"That he is. I get that he is a tad it more talented than some of the other students but it has gone to his head." Susan rolled her eyes. "Haraldr can you help me with this spell for my essay? I can't seem to get it."

"_Sure let me see what you got."_ Harry agreed.

The four students continued their study session never realizing a jealous lion watched their every move. He had, had a meet with the Headmaster the other day. He told Dumbledore what his father said about chasing after Potter and he was ordered to stay away. The Headmaster took the news grimly but suggested that Ron watch from a far make sure Harry stayed out of trouble. So far all Potter seemed to do was study. But that little nugget of gossip had peaked his interest. Maybe it would interest the Headmaster too.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_I don't know which is worst. His badgering or his stalking."_ Harry bemoaned through Friday letting his head fall on the table as he sat in Hagrid's hut with his study group and the Twins gathered around him. Since their return to school he was constantly catching the youngest Weasley out of the corner of his eye. Always five to ten feet away watching his every move it was super creepy. Also reporting everything to the headmaster he was pulled into the office and grilled about the dragon before getting detention with Snape for a month. What was worst was today was Valentines Day and not only was he being chased by Ron but almost every girl in their year. The owls kept dropping cards all over his breakfast this morning that he had to leave. He was starving because he didn't want to risk that happening again at lunch. He managed to take the refuge in Hagrid's hut unfortunately he was not alone.

"Well Dad did say to leave you alone."

"But he never said he couldn't follow you."

"_Okay, new question why are you all following me?"_ Harry asked turning his head to see the crowd smiling down at him.

"Well Haraldr despite your quest to be alone we're your friends." Susan patted him gently on the head.

"That is correct Lokison a friend in each house though it seems the lions travel in a pride." Malfoy said eyeing the four Gryffindors across from him.

"_Lucky me,"_ Harry sat up and look at his odd group of friends then tapped out. _"So who has the odds on the charm on the charms competition?"_

"Well Bones and I are in the lead that is for sure. She has been drilling me non-stop since we came back from winter break."

"Well don't count your charms before they are cast." Hermione smirked. "He may be a jerk but Justin has a talent in charms."

"Don't count on us." Neville said glumly. "Not even Harry's genius can save us."

"_Not a genius; I keep telling you. Plus I told you we are going to meet my godfather this weekend to get you a new wand. You can keep your dad's wand but using it hurts your spell work and your magical core."_

"Really? I have never heard about that." Neville said scared as he already had trouble with his magic.

"Nor I, where did you get that information Lokison?" Malfoy asked leaning forward. It seemed that once again Harry had information that was being denied to the Wizarding world of Britain.

"_My Master gave me accessed to his library and I used it well before coming to this school. Plus wand lore is an interest of mine."_ Harry admitted.

"Oi, you lot!" Hagrid said as he came in from chopping more wood for his fire. "I ju't got a let'r from Charlie! Norbert is ok and hap'y."

"That's great Hagrid,"

"Told you Charlie would,

"Take care your Dragon."

"And he's with other Dragons." The Twins cheered and the young god rolled his eyes. That dragon was a menace that could have seriously gotten students killed not to mention that there was a three headed dog chained up on the third floor. Oh yes he went looking for the beast when his magic core was back up to normal levels again. He had to make sure the Cerberus did not get out and put the castle in danger. If that happened then his aunt would lecture him about neglecting his duties in protecting the young mortal souls.

Oh what thoughtful little test the Headmaster had set up for him. One that he walked through with ease and retrieving the stone that had been stolen from his godfather's kingdom. During the winter holiday his godfather filled him in on the break-in putting on a dramatic show of the 'Drama' he was forced to endure. He returned the stone to his Godfather after resetting all the trials of the third floor as if he had not been there. He really didn't understand the purpose of the test it was rather pointless in his opinion. Harry was no closer to understanding the madness that was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey there Prince Firsty,"

"Where did you go?"

"_Sorry, just lost in thought. What time is it?"_ Harry asked shaking the thoughts from his mind.

"It's fifteen Minutes until dinner, Lokison. We should start heading back to the castle." Malfoy pointed out and the rest agreed gathering their cloaks and mittens.

"Thanks fur the Visit, you lot."

"Bye Hagrid." They chorused as the left making their way to the castle. Suddenly there were screams coming towards them but since Harry didn't seem to be worried neither did the rest of the group. The Ravenclaw was not surprised to see Boot and Corner being chased by a large black jinx.

"I wonder what they did now." Susan said rolling her eyes.

"Looks like they took something that doesn't belong to them. By the way they are dragging the item it is too heavy for them." Malfoy observed.

"_Great, my grandfather is going to kill me!"_ Harry typed out with extra exclamation points.

"LOKISON! CALL OFF YOUR BEAST!" the two Ravenclaws yelled the closer they got.

"I think you should let Shadow take a bite." Hermione glared crossing her arms.

"Careful Granger your Slytherin side is showing." Malfoy smirked.

"Is that a sword they are dragging?" Neville asked squinting to see the stolen object.

"_Oh yes it is. It was a Christmas present from my grandfather and only I can lifted without it being stuck to me. It's going to take me hours to clean it and sharpen it again." _Everyone was impressed that Harry managed to make his digital voice whine.

"Well Prince Firsty here comes the unworthy ones." Fred said before whistling to Shadow. The cat broke off the chase and pounced on the twin licking his face.

"They look really tired from carrying such a small sword." George observed patting the large cat that was smothering his twin.

"Please help us." Michael pleaded. "We can't let go!"

"Lokison let us go now! You're in big trouble for bringing a cursed sword to school!" Boot shouted.

"_Two things wrong with that statement. One, the sword is not cursed, it is infused with the Magic of Asgard from Odin the All father. Two, you guys stole my sword from my locked trunk."_ Harry put away Friday in his pocket then held out a hand and summoned the weapon to his hand. Like his uncle's Mjolnir the sword would only come to those worthy of the royal family. Terry and Michael fell finally being release from their heavy burden.

"I've seen heirlooms like this." Neville stated before glaring at the two Ravenclaws. "All us Purebloods have. Those that aren't blood related are either stuck to the object or cursed until the family releases you."

"Longbottom is right. We are taught from a young age not to touch artifacts that are not from our own family. Lokison is a half-blood from the Ancient and Noble house of Potter so he was bound to family Artifacts in his trunk." Malfoy crossed his arms sneering at two boys.

"Every Pure blood and some of the Half-bloods I know brought a family artifact to Hogwarts its tradition. So Terry looks like you are out of excuses. You knew that what ever he had in his trunk was probably cursed by his family. I think your mother will be very upset to hear you are turning into a thief." Susan snapped.

"You, wouldn't, you can't!"

"Oh naïve little firsty."

"Our Little Susie Can,"

"And she will."

"Because she's our Loyal Little Hufflepuff." The twins smirked looping their arms around the girl."

"So unless you want to be reported for thievery I suggest you boys run along." Hermione waved the away the jealous prats. They didn't need to be told twice they took off running back to the castle. "Why do you all bring cursed objects to school?"

"Well it's mostly tradition now Little Lion." Fred answered.

"But long ago it was for protection from other families." George smiled nudging the little Malfoy.

"The Malfoys and the Weasley's have a long standing feud which no one remembers why or how it started. I don't see the point to keep it up; only the youngest Weasley is trying to stir up the bad blood. But Feuds were often the reason for the need of protection." Draco confessed.

"Well on Asgard all members of the Royal family has to carry arms. But here on earth it's it a little impractical for me to carry my sword constantly. I couldn't tell that to my grandfather after he had it made for me, so I keep it in locked my trunk. Now I think I'm going to have to start sealing my trunk at night." Harry tapped out frustrated at Terry's constant jealousy.

"That would be wise Lokison. Unfortunately Boot will not give up until he is the center of attention." Malfoy warned.

"Oh Malfoy were you there at last Ministry holiday party before we started Hogwarts?" Susan asked as the group resumed walking to the castle.

"Yes how can anyone forget that spectacle?" The blond laughed.

"Terry's uncle works as an Auror and invited his sister and little nephew Terry to the Christmas party." Susan supplied.

"Yes, any during the minister's speech Boot thought that is would be a good idea to steal his mother's wand and try the sparkler charm. You know the one parents do for their children to keep them entertained at parties. Well he was over zealous to show off the charm he set the ballroom on fire starting with the minister's robes." Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the memory and the other laughed along with him.

"_Great, just one more annoyance to worry about."_

"But not right now Haraldr. You need to eat because you skipped breakfast and lunch." Hermione ordered. Harry nodded his agreement; it didn't matter where he went someone was always there to make sure he ate.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Why are we here Anthony?"

"While we are waiting for the manor to be repaired I thought I would bring you to Malibu for a bit." Tony drove his red Audi up the cost from the airport where they had just landed.

"What about Haraldr?" Loki asked removing his sunglasses expressing his worry.

"Well King Bowie is there looking out for our boy and the Old Married couple are on assignment in England for the next three weeks or so; Harry is going to be fine."

"Very well but why are we stopping here?"

"Well Bambi we got to eat and as much as I love dining out this trip is for you to relax and be away from the stress we've been dealing with." Tony said as he pulled into a parking spot. "We'll get all your favorite food and snacks. I know this store carries a lot of Fig Newtons."

"Alright, I concede you win." Loki followed his lover's lead and departed the car for the grocery store. "Are we just browsing or do you have a list?"

"I have a list my Deer." Tony smiled getting a shopping cart. "Now first things first; we need some vegetables. Harry left me a few of his recipes that he said you loved and they have a lot of veggies."

"Don't make face Anthony vegetables are good for you." Loki laughed at the disgusted look on his lovers face at the mention of the leafy greens.

"Hey Tony, I didn't know you were back in town." The two avengers turned to see a beautiful Blond woman.

"Uh, hi." Tony said trying to remember the woman's name. "Actually we just got in today."

"Does this mean the Malibu's most fabulous Party Host is back to stay?"

"Well, not really, I mean we are but we're not,"

"So eloquent, Anthony. We are here for a brief stay, I'm sorry to say there will be no parties while we're here." Loki gave the women a cold stare and Tony could swear that the temperature in the store dropped ten degrees by the shivers of the people around them.

"Oh, that's a shame the girls will be sad to hear that. Well I got go; I got a call back this afternoon. Call me sometime Tony I'll be around." The blond winked before pushing her shopping cart to the check out station.

"Come along Stark we need to get the shopping done so we can return to the house." The God was upset and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Lokes, Sweetie, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I don't care about her I don't even remember her name."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? That's truly pitiful Stark." Loki snorted and continued to fill their cart with the listed items.

"Well I was hoping it would make you less mad at me." The billionaire pouted.

"I am not mad at you Stark. We all have a past, with other lovers; just some have a more recent past than others." Loki knew he was being a bit petty with his jealousy but he could help it. All the article that talked about his lovers parties and conquest was just that words. To have a woman who had been obliviously been with his lover was like a bitch slap to the face of how many lovers Tony did have. When did he become so dependent on another's affection and so insecure about those affections?

"Bambi," Tony whined. Oh he knew he was in the dog house and it was his fault for not taking care of their relationship status. They had been living in a bubble at the Tower and in Scotland away from the press and gossip mongers. When they became an official couple he should have had Pepper put out a press release on him and Loki dating to avoid situations just like this. "You know I love you. I fucked up here, I admit it. I should have told everyone that we are now together and that, that life is behind me. We have a son and are happy being a family away from the press and nosy busy-bodies."

"Why would you want to announce that we are together? I am still considered a villain to your world. Why would anyone want to admit that they are lovers with an Evil Monstrous Jotun?"

"Loki you are Mischievous not Evil and there is nothing wrong with you being Jotun. I love it when you are blue; you are so beautiful and your eyes shine like blood Rubies. I am not ashamed to call you my lover and I should have done it sooner so no one would dare think that they could take you from me." Tony really hated it well Loki would belittle and tear himself down. Odin really fucked up with raising Loki and now it was up to him and Harry to undo the damage done.

"Please Anthony, can we just finish this chore and return home I am tired." And he was tired of the constant reminders of how unworthy he was. The Raven haired god just wanted to be worthy of love and attention just as Thor had been growing up. He had been deluding himself in their magic little bubble that he was worthy of Anthony and worthy of being Haraldr's father.

"No, you need to hear me and believe me when I say I love you and everything you are. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks or says. You are mine." Tony took the pale face in his hands and forced the God to look at him. "I want the world to know that I am yours and only yours."

Loki couldn't speak as tears were falling from his eyes. Just like when they got together Tony's eyes held no deception only truth and love. He felt himself the fool for doubting his love but living with a thousand years of hate and doubt do wonders in lower self-esteem. He said nothing and nodded his head in acceptance, then let a small illusion cover the two of them hiding them from prying eyes. He gave his man of Iron a soft sweet kiss showing that he was getting use to the attentions that were showered upon him. "I love you too, Anthony."

"Good and don't you forget it. Now let's finish this and we'll pick up some Chinese food on the way home. After a long day the last thing we'll want to do is go home and cook."

"Very well, I think we both earned a night off. I think a movie night is in order as well."

"Perfect Reindeer Games you read my mind." Tony flashed him a winning smile as he hooked an arm around the waist of his frost giant pulling him closer. "Then maybe some dessert in bed."

"If that is the plan then may I suggest a trip down the frozen isle for ice cream and chocolate syrup?"

"Oh yes, I believe that is an excellent idea and we better hurry I want my dessert as fast as possible." Tony began to speed up their pace. He wanted his god home and in bed as soon as it was physically possible.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure that's an Owl?"

"What else would he be Malfoy?" Harry rolled his eyes and took the paper and letter from Nátt.

"Well he could be a Vulture for all we know. He is bigger than all the owls here and looks dark and menacing." Malfoy leaned away from scary looking owl. They we sitting outside for care of magical creatures when Nátt flew in with a letter and newspaper from Uncle Steve.

**Dear Harry,**

**Hope this Letter finds you well. Bucky and I are in London for now on a mission. Your parents are in California until the repairs are finished on the Manor. Buck says hi. He is reading over my shoulder as I write this. We miss you a lot kiddo. I hope you're not over working yourself with your studies. We are very proud of you but you don't need to over do it. I know we all have told you to slow down but a friendly reminder never hurts. Spring break is coming up if your parents aren't back in time then Bucky and I want to take you out and spend some quality time with our godson. We'll be here if you need us. Also we are sending you a copy of the LA Times. Your Dad Tony decided to tell the world that he and your father are off the market. Your Aunt Pepper is dealing with the Media fall out but I figured you would want to know before you heard it from anybody else. Take care and we'll see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Uncle Steve**

**P.S. Hey Kiddo I slipped you a little tech you might need. Don't tell your Uncle Steve.**

**Bucky**

Harry smirked at the little disc that fell out of the envelope. This was a mini sniper scope that work for scouting as well as weapons and compatible with Friday.

"So where is this paper from I've never heard of it." the Blond Slytherin asked reading over the newspaper.

"_It's a Muggle paper from America."_

"Well that explains why the photographs are not moving. Who are these Muggles? They seem to be causing quite the stir in that world." Malfoy pointed out to Harry. There on the front page was a picture of a smug looking Tony and a confident but slightly blushing Loki.

"_That's My Parents. They've been together for over a year but hadn't made it public until now. My Father is not a Muggle he's an Asgardian Prince my Stepfather is a Muggle but part of a team that defends earth from any and all threats. They are in America for now and will be back hopefully for Spring break if not I'm going with my Godfather and Uncle." _Harry shrugged before taking the paper and scanning through the article.

"That must be nice, I will have to stay here and study with Professor Snape my father was not happy with my grades." The Slytherin glared at the grass as if it insulted him.

"_You and Hermione are tied for second place of our year. How can he be upset about that?"_

"One reason is that a Malfoy must be top in everything. As a Pureblood he is insulted that I am not Smarter than a Muggle-born and dumber than a Half-Blood. He really believes the things that the Dark Lord said and the promises that were made. I don't want that life but if I want to survive until my seventeenth birthday I have to follow what he says like a good little Pureblood."

"_I can understand survival. But when you are ready to break free, I can help you and my godfather is the King of the Goblins he'll be able to secure your gold."_

"Class dismissed." The professor called out and the students began to rush to the castle to get in from the cold. While the snow may have started to melt away it was still extremely cold. Only Harry was unaffected by it and took his time walking back to the castle.

"Why are you walking so slow Lokison It's freezing!"

"I like the cold." Harry shrugged finally catching up with the shivering Malfoy.

"Potter, Professor McGonagall wants a word with you before lunch." A voice called out to the boys as the reached the castle doors.

"Weasley my name is Lokison. Haraldr Lokison."

"No that's what someone convinced you it was. Your name is Harry Potter. I'm going to keep calling you that until you get it through your head."

"_Whatever, I give up. Anyways thanks for the message you can leave now I know where her office is."_ Harry tapped out but the red head refused to move.

"Not until he leaves. I told you that he's a dark wizard and is trying to turn you into a Death Eater just like his dear old dad."

"Shut up Weasley you don't know what you are talking about. I don't understand how your brothers, who are obviously geniuses, have a sibling as dumb as you." Malfoy sneered and Harry rolled his eyes at the taunt. These two were just getting each other worked up for a fight and once again he would be caught in the middle of said fight.

"Watch you mouth Malfoy and Stay away from my brothers! I will not have you turning my family dark!" Weasley launched himself at Malfoy and the two began to roll around on the ground. Harry was glad no one could hear him laugh because it would just add fuel to the fire, but it was a hilarious sight to see. The boys were not skilled fighters at all; in fact he would wager that neither had ever been in a fight. He let the two roll around with there feeble attempts at hitting one another for about ten minutes so they could burn out some of their aggression before he walked over to them and pulled them up by the back of their robes with ease before setting them down on their feet. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at the tiny Ravenclaw in shock. While everyone had grown a bit since the start of school Harry was still the smallest in their year; it should be impossible for him to be so strong.

"_You guys done? It was a tie now back to your corners. You Weasley back to Gryffindor Tower. You Malfoy head to the Slytherin Dungeons. I am late to meet Professor McGonagall."_ Harry turned each boy to the direction of their respective dorms then gave each a forceful push before heading up the stairs to his meeting. It was really tiring keeping everyone in line. _'This must be what aunt pepper feels like every day dealing with Uncle Tony and The Avengers.'_

"Mr. Lokison, I see you made it with only a bit of trouble." McGonagall said with a knowing smile.

"_I guess you know about the fight between Malfoy and Weasley?"_ Harry tapped out on Friday.

"Sir Nicolas informed me at what he witnessed. It seems that you handled the situation before it became necessary for a teacher had to intervene. You'll make a good Prefect one day."

"_Maybe. So what do I owe to invitation for this visit?"_

"I wish to discuss with you your trip to London with one of my Lions, Mr. Longbottom to be precise. You do know that first years are not allowed to leave the castle outside school holidays until third year and even then they do not travel beyond Hogsmead."

"_I understand that, Professor but this is for the health of your student. Longbottom has been using his father's wand and it is damaging his already fragile Magical Core. My Godfather will be taking us to Diagon Alley and my Master is going to try and repair the damage done to his core."_ Harry explained.

"Your Master? I am afraid I do not understand." The Professor confessed worried she would not like what she was about to hear.

"_Before I came to Hogwarts I had two magic teachers. My father and Master Strange the Sorcerer Supreme, he prefers to be called Dr. Strange though. He teaches me Sorcery and has already taught me a lot about magic physiology. I scanned Neville when we started working together for our charms project. His core has been blocked since he was a baby. He only has access to about a third of his magic. This is also doing damage to his core. My Master knows more about unlocking blocks on magic and reversing damage to Magical Cores. I didn't want to worry Neville about how serious it was but I did tell him that he needed to replace his wand and that my master needed to give him a magical core check up."_

"Oh dear, that is very serious. Then I shall speak with his grandmother and if she agrees I will approve the outing for this Saturday. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Lokison. It is very noble of you to go to such lengths to help out someone from another house." McGonagall agreed Magical cores were a serious business and not to be taken lightly. There were few people in the world able to repair such damage. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for helping a fellow student when the teachers could not."

"_Thank you Professor."_ Harry blushed a little under the praise. _"Houses shouldn't be defining who students are allowed to befriend or help and I won't let old traditions dictate my actions because they will only hold me back." _

"You are very wise Mister Lokison. I wish your father had been calm like you and put a little more thought in his essays. James Potter was such a prankster and ran a bit wild with Sirius Black. I believe it wasn't for Remus Lupin those two would have never done one sheet of homework." The Deputy Headmistress smiled sadly remembering some of her favorite students of years past.

"_My father said that my dad did eventually mellow out but not Sirius. He was still a bit wild only Remus could calm him down."_ Harry smiled remembering some of the stories his father had told him.

"Well you better head to lunch Harry, you are much too thin." Minerva shooed the Ravenclaw on to lunch before she became too emotional over the nostalgia.

"_Yes, Ma'am."_ Harry bowed then left the teacher to her memories.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hello beautiful."

"Phil! What a pleasant surprise!" Pepper looked up from her work to see her boyfriend enter the office. "I thought Nick had you tied up with Mandarin leads for the next few weeks."

"Well, he may try but I still need to eat and eventually sleep so I thought I would come by and take you out to lunch." Coulson smiled giving his red head a kiss hello.

"That sounds lovely just let me finish up this contract then I am all yours."

"Beep!" went the Intercom.

"Yes Gloria?"

"Ms. Potts there is a flower delivery for you. Shall I send them in?"

"Please, and thank you." Pepper stood up next to Phil and watched the Deliveryman bring in a giant bouquet of flowers. The man placed the massive flower arrangement on her desk the got the CEO's signature on he clipboard before leaving.

"I wonder who is sending flowers to my girl." Phil pouted a little bit jealous.

"Probably Tony to apologize for his Media bomb he dropped in California leaving me with the aftermath." Pepper theorized as she pulled the card from the bouquet. She smiled and handed the card to her boyfriend. "Well it's defiantly from a Stark just not the annoying one."

It Read:

**To Aunt Pepper the hardest working Mother Avenger there is. Sorry we don't show how much we appreciate you, enough. I miss you and hope to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Haraldr **

"He's a Stark alright. Nothing but charm." Phil laughed. He was happy at least someone other than him appreciated his Pepper's hard work.

A/N: Another Chapter complete took a bit longer than I planned a few of my Plot Bunnies ran off to start another story then the fell asleep before the first chapter was finished. I'm not sure if I'll post it depends on if the bunnies give me ideas for it. What I can tell you is that is another HP/ Avenger cross but not a Hogwarts one like this. It stars Clint as Adopted Dad to Harry and room mate to Loki. It will eventually end up an Iron/Frost fic because I think they make the cutest couple. Only time will tell if this story takes off. In the meantime I rounded up my other Plot bunnies and got this Chapter done and have been feeding them for more ideas. So Thanks for reading, Keep reviewing.


	22. The Paths We Walk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 22 "The Paths We Walk"**

"I can't believe that Professor McGonagall is letting us leave School." Neville said in awe. The two first years met after breakfast and were now walking up to Professor Flitwick's office.

"_She knows this outing is important."_ Harry typed out before knocking on the office door.

"Come in." the two entered the office and Gigi jumped down from the air and was rubbing against the little Prince. Harry just smiled and gave her a good scratch behind her ears.

"Hello Professor we're ready to head to Diagon Alley." Neville greeted.

"Good, good, I am ready as well. If you would be so kind Mr. Lokison." The Half Goblin smiled as he fastened clasp of his cloak.

"_Of course Professor."_ Harry signed shooing the jinx off before he slipped on his Sling Ring. Concentrating on Diagon Alley he opened a portal. Neville's eyes were wide in the display of Sorcery. Flitwick nudge the Gryffindor through the portal before following allowing Harry to bring up the rear and close the portal.

The Trio made their way through the Alley with little fanfare until the approached the Bank. Harry had shifted to his Asgardian Armor mostly out of habit whenever he visited his godfather. Those in the in the Alley doing shopping noticed the strangely dressed boy and gasped when the guards at Gringotts greeted him.

"Welcome Prince Haraldr, the King is expecting you and your friends." On the guards greeted as they bowed deeply to the young prince. The group was led to the Manager's desk. Gripknott bowed to Harry before leaving to announce their arrival to the King.

"I've never met a king before." Neville whispered hiding behind Harry.

"The King will see you now." Gripknott announced holding the golden doors open.

Harry nodded to the goblin and led his friends into the throne room where he found his Master standing with his Godfather and a witch he had never met before. He knew there had been some serious discussion before their arrival and there was bound to be more on his part. He opened his locket to make it easier on everyone.

"Haraldr I'm glad you made it with little trouble." Jareth smiled and embraced the boy. He loved whenever Harry visited because he always brought a breath of fresh air to his cold and calculating Kingdom.

"_**Hello Godfather, we had not trouble at all. May I introduce my Friend Naville and you remember my head of house Fillius Flitwick."**_ Harry announced after untangling himself from his godfather's arms; Neville and Flitwick bowed deeply in greeting.

"Rise and welcome to my Kingdom. Now, my guests are not strangers to you all; Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Lady Augusta Longbottom, Young Neville's grandmother. Lady Longbottom this is my Godson Prince Haraldr Lokison of Asgard and the House of Potter." Jareth finished the introductions.

"_**Good day Lady Longbottom."**_

"So you're James' son. You look a bit like him, but you are more mature than he was in his youth." Lady Augusta ran a critical eye over the young prince. "Now, I want to know is how you know that Neville's Magic Core is damaged. Also, what is wrong with his wand? It is a great wand that helped his father become and Auror. If he is to follow in his father's foot steps he will need that wand."

If there was one thing that Harry hated it was people bullying others to be what they didn't want to be. He had enough of that with Lily's sister wanting him to be normal and not a freak. It happened again with HYDRA forcing Bucky and him to do bad things for their evil purposes. Now he was under the constant pressure of the Head Master trying to get him to be the Boy Who Lived. He only just met Lady Lonbottom but he could see the exact pressure that Neville had grown up with. He was not going to let it continue to hurt the gentle Gryffindor.

"_**Lady Longbottom, Neville is not your Son. Your Son is gone but there is hope his mind will return one day. He may not be the same but there is hope for his return home. Neville does not have the soul of an Auror. He is strong and brave but he does not want to risk his life for your quest to reclaim the son you lost. His father's wand scares him and it is turning on him and damaging his Magical Core. Forcing him to use it will eventually kill him. Is that what you want for him to die before for he reaches his Seventh year?" **_Harry glared at the witch his magic rolling off him in powerful waves frightening all but Strange and the Goblin King because they knew just how strong the young Prince really was.

"No, I don't want Neville to die." The Matron said weakly. "I just want him to be the wizard his parents will be proud of. It is a great honor to be an Auror. His father was a great powerful Auror and did great things for our world. I want Neville to follow in his footsteps."

"_**Do you know your Son's mind of what he would have wanted for Neville? I don't think you know but place your own expectations on what you assume to be the will of your son. Yes your son did great things but that was him not Neville, you don't even know your own grandson because you are trying to see someone who is not there. Neville is a talented Herbologist. He would have more skill with magic if he had been given the right tools. But he will never be an Auror."**_ Harry said sternly cutting off any further argument.

Augusta was a proud Pureblood witch and it took a lot to get her to admit she was wrong. As much as she wanted to fight the child and stick to her beliefs she could not. She didn't want to kill her only Grandson. She had no choice but to give in. "I will let him get a new wand."

"_**Good. Master can you please examine Neville? He has a block on his magic and needs repairs to his Magical Core. I have not learned how to do repairs yet."**_ Harry asked the Sorcerer.

"Of Course Harry. That is advanced Spell work that I will not be teaching you until you are at least eighteen, I don't care how far you push your studies." Strange gave his student a pointed look. Harry was just like him a genius pushing the limits and thinking they knew better than others. He didn't want the boy making the same mistakes he had when dealing with Kaecilius.

"_**Yes Master, I understand."**_ The Prince bowed trying not to pout because he wanted to learn everything about Sorcery.

"Hello Neville. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange I am Harry's mentor. He explained his scans and I am just going to examine you and see if I can repair any damage I find. Is that alright with you?" asked Strange as he walked over to the Gryffindor.

"Y-yes, sir."

"_**It'll be okay Neville. I trust Master with my life he won't harm you."**_ Harry tried to reassure the nervous Lion.

"Okay Harry. I'm ready." Neville took a deep breath and drew strength and courage from his friend. He stood there locking eyes with the Ravenclaw as the sorcerer encircled him in magic.

"Harry, I'm going to need your help in removing the block. A powerful wizard cast the block on your friend's core. Now follow my hands we'll have to do this together."

"_**Ready when you are."**_ The Master and Student worked in together in sync letting the magic surround the Gryffindor. It took almost an hour to undo the block and repair the damage done to the boy's Magical core.

"We're done Neville. Now you're going to feel a bit weak for the next few days as your core adjusts to being unblocked and repaired. The new wand with help it grow stronger and let you gain better control over your magic." cautioned Strange. The boy who looked a bit overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of released Magic.

"Sorcerer, can you tell who was the one to place the block on my Grandson's Magic?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"Unfortunately no. This spell was done by a powerful wizard but the sealing spell was done by two others. I can not tell you who the casters were with the overlapping signatures, I am sorry."

"That is a pity but the block is removed and that is all that matters. Lokison How did you know of my son's condition?"

"_**When I examined Neville months ago I felt a presence attached to his soul and it was the soul of Frank Longbottom he told me what had happened to him and his wife that left his son in your care."**_ Harry said softly knowing it would be hard for the two to hear.

"It looks like your father is still looking out for you Neville. I have business at the Ministry so I shall leave you to the company of your friends. I shall see you at Easter." Augusta was not one for public affections she buried her emotions for now and gave Neville a brief hug and swiftly left before the boy could reply.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bruce was working on the Regeneration serum when Natasha entered the lab. The Doctor hadn't been out of the lab in two days, kind of like Tony on a Science binge. She had been gone on a mission and the Ai informed her that the doctor had not moved from the lab since she had left. This was very concerning to the Widow. Bruce was so focused that he didn't know that he was being watched. Since Harry's first Christmas, Bruce had been making shy hesitant attempts at wooing the beautiful Assassin. Natasha found it sweet and endearing.

"Hey,"

"Uh?" Bruce looked up at the sound of the soft sweet voice. "Oh Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see that." The red head smiled and came to stand beside tired doctor. "I just got back and Jarvis informed me that you haven't come up for air in two days. I thought only Tony got tunnel vision this bad."

"Yeah well normally I would agree with you but I can't stop now I am close to finding a cure for this serum. While taking it, it does regenerate the cells but they die quick. The Human body regenerates blood cells daily as older cells blood cells die in basic life cycle as the body ages. For example the human body loses a hundred hairs a day and we grow them back. That's our natural regeneration but this serum distorts that. It ages the cells causing them to die faster and the body can't regenerate new ones fast enough. Though these people physically don't age their inner body is aging five times faster then normal and eventually their body will give out." Bruce explained, rubbing his tired eyes not seeing the amused smile on Natasha's face. She understood some of what he was saying but what made her smile was the fact that his face lit up as he talked about his discoveries.

"Well you're not going to make any progress if you are sleep deprived and starving."

"I've been eating." He said weakly.

"Is that so?" Nat asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jarvis, when did Bruce last eat?"

"**Dr. Banner's last meal was at ten-thirty a.m. yesterday morning. He had one energy bar at midnight."**

"Okay I've hear enough. Jarvis lock down the lad for twenty-fours. Bruce, you are coming with me." The petite Red Head hauled the tall doctor off the chair and to his feet.

"**Locking down Now, Timer set for Twenty-four hours." **Jarvis then began saving all Bruce's work and progress on the computers before shutting them down.

"Now I might not be as talented as Harry in the kitchen but I can make a decent lunch."

"But… Science…"

"Can wait, you need a good meal, a shower and a good night's sleep. Then if you're well enough I will let you back in the lab under a time limit." Natasha smiled as they entered the elevator. "Jarvis to my Floor please, and send up some of Bruce's things for a shower and sleep he'll be staying with me for now."

"**It will be done Ms. Romanoff." **

"Do I get a say in this?" The doctor asked shyly.

"Nope. Harry told me, without a firm hand you would be stubborn and neglect your health for Science because you are just like Tony. Since Loki has taken charge of Stark and his health, I am taking charge of you. Harry would be very upset if you got sick from over work." Natasha smile gently intertwining their hands together. She knew that Bruce liked her just as she liked him. Harry knew they were meant to be together and eventually love one another deeply like Steve and Bucky but Bruce was too shy to make the first real move. So being the strong determined woman that she was she made the move towards their happiness.

"Okay, I guess I can live with that." Bruce smiled shyly and just let himself fall a little bit more in love with the red head.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was dark out when he got back to his room and he was totally drained from the day. After healing Neville, they said goodbye to his Master before his Godfather took them to Ollivander's for a new wand. Then they had lunch in London with Uncle Steve and Bucky before meeting Professor Flitwick and returning to Hogwarts.

"**Master Harry, Jarvis has informed me that Dr. Banner has been locked out of the lab for twenty-four hours and is now under the care of Ms. Romanoff."**

"_That's great Friday."_ Harry was happy for the two soul mates finally finding one another. "Is there any news from my Father or Uncle Tony?"

"**I am sorry master Harry but there has been not communication from Prince Loki or Master Stark."**

"_I guess they are still lying low. Okay I guess we should finish that essay for Chemistry." _Harry sighed and changed in to some Muggle sweat pants and a tee shirt the activated the 3D Computer option on Friday. He had been working for about an hour when Boot and Corner came in.

"Playing with your Muggle lights again?"

"_Terry, Terry, Terry, I thought you were past ignorance, but I guess it takes some longer to learn than others."_ Harry typed out with one hand on a separate screen. He loved the multi-screen feature on Friday. It reminded him of Uncle Tony's Lab when he showed him how he created his Iron-man suits. _"If you must know I'm working on my University Homework. I can't fall behind if I want to work with my Stepfather."_

"Why would you want to work for a Muggle? They don't have magic and are inferior beings." Boot sneer as he readied for bed.

"_Oh that is where you are so wrong."_ Harry smirked. Flicking a wrist at the screen he activated the gift Uncle Tony made for him for Christmas. Suddenly objects colored Blue and gold came flying from his trunk. In seconds Harry was wrapped in his own metal suit that was like Iron Man called Iron Merlin 1. He knew that he should have kept it under wraps but he was not going to let a snot nosed Pure Blood prat put his Muggle Family down. Harry disengaged Friday's computer mode placed her on the specially made spot on his armor. He tapped Friday once with his prepared statement. _"My Stepfather made this for me and now I can fly with out a broom."_

The two Ravenclaws watched with wide eyes as Harry lifted off the ground and flew out the window. It felt great to be flying again, but he really missed flying with Uncle Tony. He remembered when he first went flying with Iron Man, his father nearly had a heart attack but it had been the best experience he ever had. He flew around the castle twice before returning to the dorms and his stunned dorm mates. He had the Friday disassemble his suit and returned it to his trunk.

"_Muggles or Magicals, No one is better than the other. Everyone is unique and has the potential to do great things. The question is do you have the drive to do it?"_ Harry tapped out before he shut himself behind the curtains of his bed so he could finally finish his homework.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ha! I told you Harry would use the suit!" Tony and Loki had been working in the Malibu lab when Jarvis reported Iron Merlin had been deployed.

"What? Why would he need to use the suit?" Loki looked concerned while his lover looked overjoyed.

"Well let's watch the play back. Jarvis play Friday's recording." Tony ordered and Jarvis brought up the video of what happened in the dorms starting from when Harry got interrupted by the two boys and ending with him returning to his dorm.

"That's my boy! He doesn't take shit from nobody!" Tony cheered.

"It seems James was right. The British wizards are narrow minded bigots. I really wish Haraldr didn't have to deal with these ingrates." Loki crossed his arms and glared at the screen.

"Hey, don't worry Reindeer Games, Harry can handle them. Plus the suit is the backup plan if his magic runs low. It's good to know that we gave him every tool and spells he would need to defend himself and protect his friends. He's our boy, he's got this."

"Yes you're right. Now let us return to the task at hand." Loki waved over to the project they were working on.

"Mark 47 is perfect."

"It is not perfect, because you have yet to full arm it or test it. I have gone over the specs with Jarvis and there are some minor spots the can be turned into major weak points if not properly re-enforced." Loki said bring up the schematics on the 3D Computer.

"Minor issues." Tony wave off the Prince as he put on the arm bands to the Mark 47. "Did I show you the remote control features?"

"No you have not. Is that really necessary; we need to go over these upgrades, Anthony."

"Just let me show you this real quick and then we can go over every inch of the Mark 47." Tony pleaded giving Loki the best puppy eyes he could manage. He knew that his puppy eyes weren't nearly as good as Harry's but he had to try. He really wanted his boyfriend to see what the suit could do.

"Oh, alright one quick demonstration, then I want to go over the suit with a fine tooth comb. I want it to be ready should Mandarin comes calling again." The Prince gave in to the pouty face of his lover, normally he was strong against such a face but being in love with the idiot softened his heart.

"You got it Sweetheart! Now I need you to sit right here, and enjoy the show." Tony pulled Loki over to Stool next to the work bench and sat him down. Once his Dark Prince was settled he ran over to where the Mark 47 was standing.

"I'm waiting Stark."

"Hold on. Music J." Jarvis begun the song that Tony had pre programmed. Loki watched with a raised eyebrow at Tony as the suit began to dance while the genius began to sing with the band Chicago.

_**You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love to last forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know  
Everywhere I go  
Always on my mind  
In my heart  
In my soul  
**_

As Tony dance with the Suit in the back ground Jarvis began playing a movie of their time together, from the time he threw Tony out the window to the breakfast in bed they shared that morning.

_**Baby**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
**_

Loki was over whelmed by the performance and the movie displaying all of the best and some of their worst moments. He had never had anyone go to such lengths for him. It was very endearing if not a little silly to see Mark 47 dance with his lover.

_**"No one needs you more than I need you"**_

_**And I know (And I know)  
Yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know (Now I know)  
That I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know (Yes, you need to know )  
**_

Tony was trying real hard to remember all the choreography he and Jarvis put together for this moment. He had been planning this for a while but that attack on the manor had him speeding up his plans for his Dark Prince. It had taken him months to find the perfect song to tell Loki how much the Prince had meant to him and how he needed him in his life.

_**Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind  
You're in my heart  
In my soul**_

_**You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my… **_

As the song came to a close Tony and the Suit spun around to kneel on the floor before Loki and the Mark 47 held out its hand to the god and in the center of the palm was a velvet box. Though he had grown up on Asgard his time on earth and the endless movies Tony had made him watch he had become very acquainted with Earth customs. He held his breath as he took the box from the metal hand with trembling fingers.

"Anthony,"

"Open it, Loki." The god's head snapped to his lover as it was rare for him to call him by name. Anthony was serious there was no falsehood in this gesture. Hesitantly he opened the box and in its velvet folds was a simple and of emeralds with what looked like glowing blue stones. It was the same glow that came from the arch-reactor.

"Anthony,"

"I made the ring myself, because I wanted it to be as unique as you are. I also made it with bits of my new element for my Arch-Reactor. I blended them together with the Emeralds because that's how I see us. Though we are so very different we're good together because we are also the same. I don't want to go through life without you. You make me whole and you inspire me to go beyond the normal ways of thinking. Loki I love you and I want you by my side always. I want to be Harry's dad for real too. I want our family to be whole. Loki please accept me and all that I am, good times and bad, all the perfections and flaws that I have. Loki God of Mischief and Magic Prince of Asgard and Father to Haraldr will you Marry me?" Tony disengaged the Mark 47 and took the ring from its box and slid it on to the long elegant ring finger of his prince.

"Yes, I will." Came an emotional whisper breathed out. Loki couldn't deny this man anything. He was overwhelmed with the love that he was feeling coming from the mortal before him. Even thought he had loved James dearly it was nothing compared to what he was feeling for Anthony. Anthony completed him in ways James couldn't maybe this was fate's way of making up for all the sorrow and heartache he endured over the millennia.

"I want to spend my life with you Anthony. On the Day we wed I will ask the All Father for an apple so we may have centuries together instead of years. You snuck your way into my heart and I can not live without you, it will break me if you fall before I."

"Centuries sound good Bambi." Tony smiled before covering those soft lips with his own.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Thank Friday, Jarvis, I'm glad that they are finally getting married."_ Harry typed out after he finished watching the video of Tony's proposal. He had he never seen his father so happy. Harry walked the frozen grounds of the castle at the edge of the forbidden forest watching the sun rise over the mountains. It was one of the rare times he was at peace with himself and the world.

He was happy for his parents and for his Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bruce as well. It was rare to find Happiness let alone twice in a life time. He could only hope the peace would last at least for a little while. The end of the year was fast upon him and the headmaster's plan was bearing down on him. He hoped what ever happened would not cause any harm to his friends or there would be hell to pay. On the other hand Mandarin was also out there doing Merlin knows what trying to destroy Uncle Tony and everything he has built. He knew his parents were strong and could handle things but he still worried over them. Harry took a deep breath of the cold air and tried to let the peace that surround him fill his soul and calm his thoughts.

"Are you always up so early?" A voice called out startling the young prince into falling face forward into the mud. Harry knew that voice and opened the locket because he was too irritated and dirty to use Friday.

"_**Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?"**_ The Ravenclaw snapped and he got up and wiped the dirt from his face and used a spell circle to clean his robes.

"Well I had to send a letter to my mother but she's France right now; so if I want her to get it by evening I have to send Apollo out at dawn. I was just coming from the Owlery when I saw you standing out here freezing. I mean seriously you are looking a little blue."

"_**I'm fine, don't worry about it."**_ Harry wave the Slytherin off and focused his magic to heat his body up back to human levels to hide his Jotun skin. _**"Was there anything else you needed?"**_

"No just you looked a bit lonely."

"_**I'm not lonely, Malfoy. I'm just thinking about things and what is happening around us. This castle is seeped in magic and life breathes with in her but there is a darkness that has been slowly smothering her. I'm trying to think of ways to save her and defeat that darkness."**_ Harry said turning to gaze at the Castle that was glowing in the morning sun.

"You're just a first year like me, what can you do? I just don't understand you sometimes Lokison. It seems that your mind is older than you are physically. You see things beyond the normal scope of the average eleven-year-old."

"_**Life shapes us Malfoy. Yours wasn't as eventful as mine and I see the world beyond these walls where as you see the world as what is in the walls. We are different and so we mature differently. Weasley on the other hand has had a life that has him seeing the world in black and white, good, bad, dark and light. Unless some event affects him dramatically he will never mature. Or if something does happen the effect can either push him away from the dark path he has started down or it will draw him deeper in. As my Aunt Hela keeps telling me that life is choices that shapes our paths. My path is more complicated than others."**_

"I use to think my own path was simple and straight forward but now I'm not so sure. Meeting you Lokison has shifted it to where I am walking on shaky ground. My father has been starting to close off from me and mother. He's become harsher and more erratic that I fear for the future. When summer comes I won't be able to communicate with you or the others and I fear he will try to change me from the person I am becoming." The blond confided. Lord Malfoy was a strong force to try and stand against.

"_**Give me time and I'll figure out away to protect you. No one should be forced to change who they are. I'll talk to my Master and Father, or maybe my Aunt will have spell to protect the mind. From what my Aunt has told me things are going to really eventful from now until we graduate. For now we should head in breakfast is about to start and the professors will notice were missing."**_ Harry turned and let out a loud whistle towards the forbidden forest. It didn't take long before a giant Jinx came running out of the forest. _**"Hey shadow did you have a good hunt?"**_

"Roar!" Shadow replied before tossing his master on his back.

"_**Come on Malfoy he'll give us a lift back to the castle."**_ Harry offered a hand to the blond who looked at him skeptically.

"Is it safe?" Draco asked taking the boy's hand and was pulled up to the spot behind the Ravenclaw with little effort.

"_**Perfectly I ride him all the time at our manor. Now hold on shadow can be quite fast." **_Harry smirk as The Jinx launched in to a full run to the castle. His smile grew as he heard Malfoy shriek and tighten his hold around his waist.

A/N: Yay another chapter complete and Tony finally popped the question to Loki! Plot Bunnies have be itching to get this out but I had pen them up for a bit to get my chores done. Anyways on to the Charms competition! Who will be the winner? Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing, Plot Bunnies need food.


	23. A Robot Adventure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 23 "A Robot Adventure"**

"Bambi, Sweetie, what are you doing?" Tony asked as the loud noises coming from the lab had woken him up.

"Packing some things for Haraldr. I realized last night that we have been neglecting him and his health since he has begun school. We need correct that immediately."

"Brother where do you want me to put the fruit?" Thor said as carried in two large crates.

"Oh Sparkles when did you get here?" Tony asked as he took a cup of coffee from **U**.

"Greeting Friend Tony, I came in this morning on the Bi-Frost. Loki sent word to Mother at Haraldr needed better fruit, so here I am. I have brought ten crates." Thor smiled.

"Thor, bring those over here. I am preparing the box now." Loki said as he stood before what looked like a Metal shipping create.

"Honey, how is the vulture supposed to carry that to Harry's school?" the genius questioned as he stared at the box.

"Magic Stark, Nátt is an Owl not a Vulture I keep telling you. Now please go get the clothes we bought him yesterday. Thor put the fruit in the box." Loki ordered.

"Yes brother. Shall I bring the others down here as well?"

"No I want you to leave them up there to rot." Loki rolled his eyes. His brother could be the stereo-typical blond. "Yes Thor, bring the crates here! Haraldr is underweight and needs the nutrition."

"What to you mean he's underweight? Bruce said that Harry's weight was fine he's Ninety pounds." Tony was confused by The God's concern.

"Ninety pounds maybe fine for earth children but not for an Asgardian child." Thor supplied.

"Especially one of Jotun blood." Loki added quietly. Tony sighed as much progress as they had made Loki was still ashamed of his Frost Giant heritage. "Haraldr should be at least a hundred and fifty pounds at age eleven."

"And you brother should be at two hundred and seventy five pounds. Dr. Banner told me that you are a hundred pounds underweight." Thor glared at his slender brother.

"And how would the good doctor know my weight."

"Oh I can answer that." Tony jumped in. "The last time you were in the lab we were testing out the floor scale trying to make sure it was calibrated for when the Hulk comes out we wanted to take his measurements for later re-enforcements. Well I tried it out and Bruce tried it, and seemed to be working. We wanted a few more test just to make sure it wasn't a fluke so we asked you to bring down lunch. Then we asked Thor to come down and he weighed in at three hundred and fifty pounds we thought the calibration got screwed up. Thor asked what we were doing on after a brief explanation he informed us that Asgardians were heavier than humans because of their physiology."

"Aye, and they told me your weight when they tested the machine on you. I know you have always been of a lithe frame but seriously brother you are not healthy." The blond said sternly.

"I am fine Thor you have no need to worry." Loki waved off his brother's concern trying to hide his blush.

"Bambi, I think you should listen to your big bro here. I know most of the time you stop eating shortly after I do. I didn't think anything of it until Thor said something." Tony said taking his fiancé's hands in his. "I want you to starting eating more."

"Is that why you have been serving me more food at meals? I thought that you needed glasses like Haraldr. Anthony I am fine, we need to focus on Haraldr he's a growing boy." The prince dropped his lover's hands walked off to where the pile of stuff he was going to send Harry.

"Honey, if you want Harry to eat more and grow up to be a healthy god than you have to set a good example. You need to eat more before you develop bad eating habits or worst an eating disorder. Those are very dangerous and can be life threatening Loki. You promised me centuries together and I am going to hold you to that." Tony was really worried about his lover. He wrapped his arms around the god from behind and could feel the cool skin beneath the soft green T-shirt. He could also feel how thin his lover was becoming.

"I will try but I don't know if I can as I have always eaten small portions. I never liked eating in the Warriors' Hall growing up as I was ridiculed and looked down for being different and using magic instead of my strength. When I moved to Midgard with James the humans would stare at me if I ate more than a normal human could stomach. So I became accustomed to eating smaller meals."

"I am sorry Brother. That was my fault for not protecting you from their words and censure." Thor felt the shame for once again not seeing how people treated his little brother and allowing them to practically starve the young prince.

"It was not your fault Thor. There was little you could do as they distracted you with praise and showered you with affections. There nothing more to be done because I would have been called a coward if I had taken my meals in my rooms or with Mother. I learned to survive on smaller meals. Only once was I able to enjoy a meal in the Warriors' Hall." Loki let a small smirk grace his features.

"I remember Hela had returned from battle in Svartalfeim and was hungry from travel. She came in the hall and took the All Father's seat at the head table." Thor smiled remembering the day well

"Yes, and while the warriors greeted her they were weary of her moods because she kills first and asks questions later. I was seated a few chairs down from her next to Svadilfari. He was one of the worst of my tormentors. He didn't think Hela could see or hear him when he dumped my plate on my lap calling me a filthy monster."

"I remember though I could not hear what he had said but I saw what he had done. I was about to do something when Hela moved first. She sent her sword at him, which he barely dodged, falling backwards in his seat. She was angered by what he had done and said."

"Hela made her point when she lifted him in the air by his neck saying if he dare insult her baby brother a Prince of Asgard and of the Royal Family he would find himself in Niffleheim sooner then the fates had planned. He soiled his trousers before she threw him out of the Hall than she cleaned me up with magic before reseating me next to her and filling my plate high." Loki laughed at the memory. Hela really was over protective of him but it was how she showed she cared.

"After that day Svadilfari was banned from the hall and relocated to the builder's guild. He had been disgraced and stripped of his warrior status." Thor agreed.

"It was because of him I got that ridiculous story of me bearing his horse's foal. When what I really did was borrowed mother's mare Serenity and used my magic to put her in heat. My magic is what gave the colt eight legs because I was still not in full control of my powers then." Loki rolled his eyes as he felt his lover snickering into his back at the story.

"Well it's good to know that Harry doesn't have a horse for a brother, but we've gotten off topic. Bambi I want you to eat more. It doesn't have to be giant meals at dinner or lunch but how about a lot of little meals through out the day. That will allow you to get use to eating more and your weight will even out more naturally." Tony offered turning the god in his arms so he could see that gorgeous face.

"That sounds acceptable Anthony. I promised centuries and I want to keep my promise to you." Loki smiled and sealed the promise with a kiss. Their kiss was cut short by his brother coughing loudly to get their attention. "What is it Thor?"

"You say you promised centuries I thought humans have a shorter life span."

"Yes they do but Anthony has asked me to Marry him and I have accepted. I will ask the All Father for one of Idunn's apples for Anthony." The Chaos God's expression softened as he stared in his beloved's warm brown eyes. They were so lost in each other's eyes that did see the Thunder God's approach until they were both lifted into a crushing hug.

"This is joyous news. We must tell Mother and Father! They will want to hold a feast for your betrothal. Have you told Haraldr?" Thor asked once he let the couple breath again.

"Yeah, Sparkles. Jarvis sent Friday a video of us and Harry sent a video back saying that he was happy for us. Speaking of Harry we need to finish packing up his care package. I suggest we only send half of the fruit from Asgard because Lokes needs some of the fruit as well. Butterfingers! Can you finish packing this stuff in the crate?" Tony called out to his youngest AI robot. Butterfingers was a lot smaller then his brothers to make him more maneuverable and faster he also had an extra arm attachment that was removable depending on what Tony needed him for. Butterfingers whistled his acceptance and gave a salute before complying with the orders.

"I am constantly amazed by your creations, Anthony." Loki smiled watching Butterfingers worked on his assigned task. "I wish Haraldr had such help while he's at that school. I know he has Friday but he needs someone there to help with keeping his things in order or with his school work."

"I'm sure Harry is fine but if you really want him to have a robot I'll see what I can come up with. It has to be something made compatible with the magic." The genius gave his lover a bright winning smile ideas already running through his head. "Let's go up stairs because I know for a fact you haven't had breakfast and neither have I. Hey Point Break I got a fresh shipment of Pop-Tarts care to stick around for a bite to eat?" 

"Of course I would love to break fast with my brothers. We can talk of going to Asgard to tell mother and Father of your pending marriage." Thor grinned following the two out of the lab.

Once the Avengers were gone and had closed the door, Butterfingers thought that he would be perfect to help the little master at school. The Robot finished his chore and then began to move around the workshop. Gathering his extra arm and other things he might need to help Master Harry then placing them in his built-in drawer.

"**Butterfinger what are you doing?"** Jarvis asked his younger brother. Butterfinger just whistled in response. **"I don't think that is a good idea. You are forgetting about the magic that surrounds the castle. You will short out without the proper protections."**

Butterfingers whistled again and went over to the touch screen computer. Jarvis reluctantly complied with the little robot's request at pulled up the runes information on magic blocking. **"How do you intend to put those on your base?"**

Butterfingers whirled around whistling before heading to the wielding station.

"**Are you sure that wise?"** Jarvis question as he took to his 3D holographic form to stand beside the robot. **"These are the runes used when designing Friday's mobile unit. They have not been tested with larger more complex units."**

Butterfingers whistle and poked his arm at the hologram and then pointed at the wielding station.

"**Why not wait for Master Tony and Prince Loki inscribe these runes?"** Jarvis asked as he programmed the runes into the wielding machine. Butterfingers continued to whistle is argument. **"Master is not going to replace you. You are very useful here in the workshop. Very well but when he discoveries you missing I will not lie for you."**

Butterfingers whistled and whirled again. **"I advise you to reconsider this. You do not know I these will work on you." **Jarvis tried to reason with the Robot one more time only to be yelled out by said robot. **"Very well, enter the station and I shall activate the program."**

The AI Robot wheeled forward and Jarvis turned on the wielder. He recorded the whole process just incase something went wrong they would have a starting point to work from. Once the runes were on the outer base Butterfingers whistled happily before wheeling into the container and hiding for the trip to his little Master.

"**I hope you know what you are doing."**

XxXxXxXxXx

The dorms were busy for the past couple of weeks as it turns out there were many projects going on for different years in different subjects and everyone was cramming in their last minute studying and practice before the deadline which was in two days. Harry was grateful for the care package his father had sent. He was able to work late into the night with the large supply of Asgardian fruit to stave off the hunger. It was a great display of spell work from his father. It had been a Muggle shipping crate shrunk down to the size of a toy car. It get something from the crate all he had to do was think about what you wanted and it would come out full size. He would ask his father to show him how to do that spell and the properties behind it.

"Students gather around I want to go over the schedules for the next couple of days. Now Classes have been canceled for the Projects that you have been working on this quarter. Now tomorrow years Seventh, Sixth and Fifth will be presenting their projects out in the Great Hall. On Friday it will be Third and Second years presenting in the Hall ending with the First years out near the lake for the Charms Competition."

"Professor! Help!" Michael Corner came running down the stairs. "There's this weird thing in the dorms and its give off sparks and going crazy Terry's trapped!"

"Oh dear, Oh Dear!" the tiny professor ran up the stairs with Harry jumping over him and through the door.

Without thinking twice he summoned his spell circles and used them to push Terry out of the way. He had to jump over all the crates of fruit, clothes and other things his father had sent him to get to the out of control Robot. He quickly shut the AI down but the magic had done some real damage. He had to get it to a lab and try and if wanted to save the memory or lose his artificial brother forever. _'Butterfingers what are you doing here?'_

"Mr. Lokison what is going on?"

"_I'm sorry Professor, this is my stepfather's invention. He stole away in the care package my father sent. I have no idea how he got out or why my stuff is all over the dorm." _Harry tapped out of Friday.

"It was Boot." Eric Moon glared. "I saw him take something from Lokison's bag and started shaking it making things fall out. Then that thing appeared and went wild."

"Mr. Boot you have detention for a month and 40 points from Ravenclaw for theft and student endangerment." Flitwick shouted at the guilty party.

"_Professor I have to take him to my stepfather's lab right now or he will be beyond repair. Please sir I can't lose my brother. _Harry switched to sign language so he could keep his sorcery a secret.

"I see. Though it is against school policy I will allow you to leave for your safety and the safety of your dorm mates. Try to return before three o'clock on Friday afternoon." Flit wick agreed he couldn't deny the child the chance to save what he considered a sibling. He understood that it was Muggle technology but like the magic world some things carried the spark of life. Then he turned to the gathered crowd. "Everyone out let us allow Mr. Lokison to clear this mess and Mr. Corner please take Mr. Boot to the Hospital wing. He received a bump to the head."

"Yes Professor." Michael obeyed lifting his daze friend up from the floor. Once everyone had exited the room Harry shifted from his lounge clothes to sturdy Jeans and work boots with a red Tee-shirt. He closed his eyes focusing on the Manor's lab before using the Sling Ring to send Butterfingers and all his stuff over. He jumped through the portal quickly collapsing it then started running through the lab grabbing tools and slamming his hand on the Emergency alert panel.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alert! Alert!" Jarvis blared loudly the whole house was filled with sirens and flashing lights waking Tony up with a jolt causing him to fall of the couch. He had been taking a mid morning nap when all hell broke loose.

"Jarvis what is it? Are we under attack?"

"Stark what the hell is going on!" Loki shouted as he came in from outside where had been practicing magic.

"Jarvis turn the alarms off and tell us what the hell has happened!" the genius shouted over the sirens.

"**The Emergency Alerts was activated at the Manor Lab in Scotland. Master Harry is there and requires assistance."** The AI informed the couple. This had both Avengers on their feet and running downstairs to the workshop.

"Jarvis bring up the Scotland Workshop on screen." Suddenly the screen was filled with Harry desperately working on Butterfingers with DUM-E assisting as much as possible. "Harry, what's going on? Why are you at the manor and what happened to Butterfingers?"

Harry was to busy to tell them so he signaled Jarvis to explain. **"Butterfingers stowed away in the care package and when he was exposed to magic he went out of control. Master Harry had no choice but to shut him down and bring him back to the Scotland lab. He has been working on trying to save Butterfingers memory from the fried circuitry."**

"Damn! Why the hell did Butterfingers do that when he wasn't properly protected from the magic? I got to get to Scotland."

"**Sir, he wanted to be useful to Master Harry. He felt that you were going to replace him. I helped him write the runes on his base for protection but it was ineffective."**

"After this we are going to have a long talk on how you as their big brother you are supposed to stop this behavior. Loki can you teleport me to the manor?" Tony asked as he grabbed the tool bag off the bench and began filling it with tools he would need that he didn't have at the other work shop.

"No, I can not it is too far for my Magic to reach." The Chaos god felt useless when his family needed him most.

"Tony?! You here no one was up stairs I need you to sign some more papers!" called a voice coming down the stairs.

"Pepper! Thank god! Do you have the Magic ring Harry gave you?" Tony wasted no time grabbing the CEO and pulling her down the rest of the stairs, causing her to drop the papers she was carrying, over to the screen where the live stream was playing.

"Is that Harry? What's going on?"

"Long story short Butterfingers ran away to Harry but the magic fried him now Harry is trying to save him and needs my help. Do you have the Magic ring?" Tony summarized.

"Uh, yeah, I carry it always." Pepper took the ring from her pocket and slipped it on concentrating on the lab on the screen. It took a minute or two because she was not use to opening travel size portals but she got it stable enough for Tony to run through before it collapsed.

"I made safe and sound. Pepper I'll sign everything later I promise. Lokes see you when you get here take the jet and bring everything we planned for Spring break." The genius smiled before cutting the feed.

"I swear that man will be the death of me." Loki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You and me both." The CEO agreed looking at the sea of paper scattered on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey hare-Bear scoot over and let the old man take a shot." Harry had been so focused on the AI that he didn't hear Tony arrive. Harry was overjoyed to have his stepfather there he hugged the man tightly and let out a little sob in relief. "It's okay Mini-me I got you."

Tony held the boy kissed the crown of shaggy black hair. Oh how had missed his son. With all the craziness going on it was good to feel that his boy was whole and safe. "Okay buddy we got an idiot AI to save."

"_**Okay, Dad."**_ Harry opened his locket and smiled. He didn't see the tear escape the Billionaires eyes at being called 'Dad' as he jumped back to work on Butterfingers.

"So Butterfingers, decided to run away. I asked Jarvis and he said your little brother here thought he was going to be replaced. He also thought he could handle the magic because of some runes on his base."

"_**That would explain the wielding marks I found on the outside casing but they are not in proper order and they are missing some symbols. Also to be truly effective they should cover all sides of the base."**_ Harry pointed out showing his stepfather the panel with the wielding marks.

"Jarvis you get that? Next time any of your bothers get ideas to run away to the magical world warn them it's a bad idea without all the protections needed."

"**Beep Beep."**

"_**That's the memory up load!"**_ Harry jumped up and ran to the computer station and unplugged the robot. Then he typed in a greeting waiting for a reply which came out in beeps and whistles from the speakers. _**"Dad it Work Butterfingers is in this unit!"**_

"That's my little genius!" Tony cheered and hugged the dancing wizard. "Butterfingers are you okay?"

Beeps and whistles came out of the speakers but words appeared on the screen. **: I am okay Master Tony. :**

"What were you thinking? If Harry hadn't brought you here as fast as he did you could have died!"

**: I wanted to help Master Harry. Master Loki says he needs help. I am good at helping and I am the smallest. You don't need to replace me. :**

"Butterfingers I would never replace you but you are still a large unit you won't be able to maneuver the castle with moving stairs and narrow passages. You would end up either hurting yourself or Harry."

"_**Don't be too hard on him, Dad, he really just wanted to be helpful. You have to admit he doesn't get to do much work since we are mostly in New York or Scotland. You rarely go to California and he's lonely since Dum-E is here and U is in New York." **_Harry reasoned.

"Okay Butterfinger here's the deal. Harry and I will get a new magic safe body ready for you and you can go back to school. But at the first sign you are causing trouble, Harry is going to send you home and you will be grounded back in your old body." Tony caved under his son's pleading green eyes and Dum-E nudging against his shoulder. He was just too soft. This is why he left the disciplining to Loki. His lover had the Villain act down pat.

**: Thank You Master Tony! I promise to be good and helpful. :**

"Alright then. Harry when do you have to get back to school?"

"**Friday, before three in the afternoon."**

"That's not a lot of time, but hey we're Starks! We live on caffeine and pizza to bring our genius to life. Jarvis putt in a large order for pizza and put on a tank of coffee for me. Winky!"

"Yes, Master Tony?" Winky popped up before them.

"Winky, fill up the Fridge with Pepsi for Harry we're going to be working through the night."

"Yes Master Tony." Winky bowed and popped back out.

"Okay, let's get to work. Now we should repair this body first since we have the schematics for it already uploaded it should go fairly quickly. Then you can design his new smaller more portal body." Tony smiled at the shocked face of his son.

"_**Me? You want me to design Butterfingers new body?"**_

"You're ready for this Hare-Bear. He's going to be at school with you and helping you, so you need to be the one to design it to fit what you will need at that school. Working on the old unit will give you time to think over what his new design should be. You okay with that?"

"_**Yes! I won't let you down Dad."**_

"Harry, you could never let me down. I am so lucky to have you for a son." Tony hugged the boy close. He had to make sure that Harry knew that he was loved no matter what, something that Howard had never done for him.

"_**Love you too Dad."**_ Harry's thoughts whispered hugging the man back a bit tighter. Tony was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning from the little god but he wasn't complaining.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Butterfingers, hurry we're going to be late!"_ Harry typed out on the wristband that connected to Butterfingers as he began running down the stairs. The AI changed forms to a flying hover boards and Harry was now surfing quickly down the stairs flipping to the next set when the stairs began to move. Once they reached the ground floor surprised students shrieked as the dove out of the way. Friday shouted a apology and warning. **"Sorry Coming Through!"**

Just then the main doors opened and Harry had to do a pipeline roll to exit the castle and avoid hitting any students. He had less than five minutes to make it to the lake or he would have points docked. As they got closer to the gather crowd Harry began to worry about their high speeds. _"Butterfingers slow it down we're going to crash into people."_ Harry tapped out on his wrist band remote.

In his excitement to comply the Butterfingers hover board came to a dead stop sending the young Asgardian Flying forward tumbling until he came to a stop at a familiar Hufflepuff's feet.

"You made it Haraldr with a minute to spare." Susan giggled as she helped the Ravenclaw up.

"_Thanks, Bones."_ Harry tapped out on Friday before switching back to the wrist band to scold the Bot. _"I said 'slow down' not 'full stop'. Now return to land mode."_

"So that is the muggle thing that I heard about it's much smaller than I though it would be." Susan observed.

"_This is Butterfingers he's an Artificial Intelligent Robot. Well sometimes, he's still learning. My Stepfather and I upgraded him after what happened at the dorms. I guess the whole school knows about that by now."_

"Are you kidding Terry was ranting about the unfairness of you getting to leave school while he has a month worth detention. Eric Moon from your house set the record straight. I wrote Mrs. Boot yesterday about his behavior lately and he received a howler this morning."

"I wish I had a pensive it was hilarious." A voice spoke up from the other side of the Hufflepuff. "Didn't think you were going to make it in time, Lokison."

"_As if I would let you beat me so easily, Malfoy,"_ Harry snorted through Friday. Butterfingers beeped and whistled softly as he rolled up next to Harry, his land form resembled that of his old form but smaller and compacted. _"Have you guys seen Neville?"_

"He's over by Weasley. But it looks that is not by choice. Ronald seems to have a firm grip on Longbottom's shoulder." The blond pointed to the boy across the crowed.

"_He thinks if he can keep Neville there I will be forced to move to their side thus keeping me from the dark evil Slytherin and controlling Hufflepuff. Well I have a solution to that."_ Harry snickered putting Friday away. He had been in such a rush he hadn't taken off his sling ring yet. With little effort and everyone distracted by Flitwick's speech Harry opened a portal underneath Neville dropping him from Ron's hold and having the lion land in a heap next to him.

"Hey Neville have a nice trip?" Susan giggled as Harry helped the boy up.

"I guess so. I thought Ron was going to hold on to my robes for the whole competition." The Gryffindor complained. "I asked why he was holding on to me like that and he said it was to keep me from dark influences and to make sure Harry was guided to the light side."

"Weasley is too dense to realize he is the one acting Dark." Malfoy muttered. The others nodded their heads in agreement as the watched the first pair start their performances.

Some students put on a good show others flopped badly. Boot and Weasley was one of them it was obvious that the two did not practice together and the charms were out of sync and unbalanced. Others did really well like Hermione and Justin. They did levitation charms combine with summoning charms creating a juggling act tossed objects between the two.

"Granger and Finch-Fletchley seemed to hold it together but they weren't in complete sync." The Slytherin pointed out.

"That wasn't Hermione fault it was Justin he was showing off and trying to push her out of the picture." Susan defended their friend.

"_Well if he succeeded then the charms would have come apart and all those things would have landed on his head."_ Harry agreed.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Bones please come forward." Flitwick called out.

"Wish us luck." Susan smiled as she and Malfoy left for their place in front of the lake.

"Halitus ignis!" Flames burst from Malfoy's wand like the breath of a dragon.

"Deorum Ventilat!" a soft breeze blew from Susan's wand and the two charms blended together and the fire grew and danced above their heads take various shapes until it became a dragon that roared before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well done, well done indeed. That will be tough to beat. Last we have Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Lokison."

"It's not too late to forfeit." Neville offered but Harry just rolled his eyes and pushed the lion onwards.

"Aquae vitae!" Neville shouted clearly and water danced out of his wand and around the two boys. Harry smiled as the water took the many shapes of different plants.

Once The Gryffindor had six perfectly held shapes Harry waved his wand and thought his spell._ "In Glaciem Frigore!" _

The water froze sealing the shapes in place with very fine detail. Harry then threw one more incantation at the frozen sculptures. _"Sitque duplici exemplari."_

"It's snowing Frost Flowers!" Squealed Hermione. All of the girls were cooing over the flowers that were raining down on the group.

"Wonderful, Wonderful gentlemen! I believe you have scored the most points this afternoon with Miss Bones and Mr. Malfoy following at a close second." Flitwick ran up to Harry and Neville with the results from the grading teachers.

"We won Harry I can't believe it!" Neville exclaimed and gave the prince a hug. "I have to write my Gran! I couldn't have done this without you."

"Well Lokison Looks like you won again." Malfoy pouted then jumps when he pushed out of the way by Butterfingers.

"Hey Buddy." Harry patted the claw hand, once he was released from the Gryfindor's hold and the AI whirled in happiness. The prince yawned tapping on his wrist band. _"Let's go back to the dorms Two days no sleep I need to crash."_

"Beep, Beep!" The bot changed shape again this time into a segway-ninebot scooter.

"_See you at the castle."_ Harry tapped out before mounting the bot and riding off. The three Pureblood watched their tired friend zoom away wondering what he was going to do with his Muggle invention now that he has it at school.

A/N: the Plot Bunnies have struck again. I love Tony's Robots and I think that they don't get enough love especially Butterfinger his youngest bot. So here was Butterfingers adventure based chapter. Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing. Plot bunnies need food.


	24. The Test of Heroes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 24 "The Test of Heroes"**

Spring Break had awesome. He spent a week with his parents in Scotland two days with Uncle Steve and Bucky and the rest of the time in Asgard planning his Parents' Wedding. Hela was less than pleased with the news but she accepted it. She did however made it a point to remind Tony that she was always watching him ready to send him to the afterlife should he fuck up. Harry reassured his dad that Aunt Hela won't harm him because it would make his father sad. He was tired but refreshed when returned to school; life seemed to be back on track. He was focused on his school work and ending his first year of Hogwarts. Butterfingers had been a big help with keeping him organized and his living and work spaces clean. He also help with transportation to classes Harry was never late to another class.

"Stay after class Mr. Lokison I want to discuss this failure of a paper." Snape said at the end of potions.

"_Yes sir."_

"Lokison got held back again." Boot snickered to Corner as the packed up their supplies. The smug Ravenclaw didn't make it far before he fell face first on to the stone floor. "What? Who tied my shoe laces together?!"

"Ten Points from Ravenclaw for causing a disturbance. Now get out of my classroom." Snape snapped. That scared Michael Corner in dragging his friend out of the classroom. Once the two were out of the room Butterfingers slammed the door after them. Harry just silently laughed at the bot's antics as he sealed the room in a silencing spell.

"I should take points for allowing that Muggle contraption to attack other students."

"_Butterfingers didn't attack per-say but he is just protective of me. He hates it when Boot insults me. So you needed to speak with me?"_

"Yes. As you know nothing was wrong with your paper. I marked it down to give a show that I am not favoring you but the grade book shows your proper grade. No one see those except the school board when filing the final grade. Now what I wanted to talk to you about is the headmaster's quietness. He has not called me to the office since the winter holidays and that can be dangerous as he has been having more meetings with Quirrell increase and the man seems more disturb after every meeting. He carries the heavy feel of dark magic on him I fear for the students' safety. It has something to do with that test the Headmaster has set up on the third floor."

"_Yes, it was an interesting little test hardly worth the time and effort. But I do commend the teachers for the creativity. I believe your test was the only one that required me to actually think. You need not worry about the stone any more; I have returned it to Gringotts."_ Harry typed out with a bored look on his face not noticing the Potion Master's gob smack expression. _"I'll keep an eye on the DADA professor, but I have something more important to talk to about. It's about Malfoy and getting him away from Lord Malfoy."_

"You are concerned about Mr. Malfoy? Why?"

"_Despite trying to keep my distance with everyone at this place I seem to gathered friends, Malfoy being one of them. From what I have been told Lord Malfoy has been becoming darker. Malfoy is concerned he will be changed to fit his father's ideals over the summer. I spoke to my Aunt and I can protect his mind but even a shield can break if there is enough pressure."_

"I see. Then I shall write to Lucius and tell him I will tutor Draco over the summer. He has been asking that I take Draco for awhile because he feels that his heir is not meeting Malfoy Standards. Since Draco is my godson he thinks I can improve the boy's scores."

"_That man is just is just as insane as the Headmaster. Malfoy is a very intelligent Slytherin. Had I had not the training I had before coming here I can promise you my grades would not be as high as they are. I probably would be just below Malfoy's. If you do take him in for the summer you won't mind him having a little Muggle tech would you?"_

"No, I would not as I am a half blood myself. What kind of technology are we talking about?"

"_Over spring break my Stepfather and I made phones that work in the Magical world but I made these phones just for my friends. It will be another year maybe two before we have them ready for the public. I gave Malfoy one when we first got back from the break."_

"Fascinating. I will be sure to tell him that I will allow the phone at Spinner's End. Now you better get to your next class I have a potion to brew for Poppy." Snape dismissed the Ravenclaw making mental note to write Lucius and to Order one of the phones when they become available.

"_Yes sir. Butterfingers air mode!"_ Harry grabbed his bag and ended the silencing spell waving his wand opened the class door before jumping on the Butterfingers hover board and flying out the door.

"Just like a Potter to show off."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know if this phone is a gift or a curse." Hermione said as he sat on the blanket underneath the shady tree where all her friends were gathered.

"_Parents constantly calling or texting?"_ Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Yes! Since I told them you gave me the magic proof Mobile they have been calling or texting nonstop. I think I like it better when we had to owl. They had to be patient and wait for a letter."

"_Welcome to my world. My Father, Stepfather, Aunts and Uncles are constantly sending me messages making sure I'm alright and not going off to fight anymore trolls or dragons."_

"Well they have a right to be worried Haraldr, you do fight trolls and Dragons." Susan giggled.

"_Not helping Bones. Who has the Exam Schedule?"_ Harry glared at the Hufflepuff before changing the subject.

"That would be me Lokison. Professor Snape posted it this morning. The Great Hall last week was used for the NEWT and OWL tests so that leaves this week for everyone else's end of the year finals. Starting with Potions for First Year and Second Year in the great hall. They are grouping the years together expect for sixth year. So they can fit all the finals in this week then next week will be review and homework for the summer before we leave for break." Malfoy pointed out showing the times table to the group.

"This sucks."

"That it does Brother." The twins griped over having to share test time with the Fourth years.

"At least you'll be spread out; Ron has been almost glued to my side since we have been back from break." Neville bemoaned.

"Sorry about that Nev."

"He hasn't given up on the mission." The Red Heads gave the first year sympathetic looks.

"Are you sure you're related to him? He doesn't seem very bright." Malfoy asked as he grabbed a book from the pile in the middle of the group.

"Mum spoiled him when she thought that he was the last of us."

"If you think he's bad wait until you meet our sister."

"Fair warning, Prince Firsty, about our sister."

"Dumbledore promised your hand in marriage." Fred and George cringed remembering the fight about all the promises the headmaster made.

"_Yeah, no thank you not going to happen."_ Harry rolled his eyes before taking a drink from the offered tray that butterfingers was holding out with snacks.

"Are you going to bring more robots next year?" Hermione asked as she took a sandwich.

"_If my Stepfather had his way the dorm would be full of them. No Butterfingers is enough for me to handle. Plus Shadow is already jealous of him because he has to stay in the dorms while Butterfingers can go to class with me."_

"He wouldn't have been banded from the classes had he not kept attacking the headmaster or the younger Weasley." Malfoy pointed out.

"_Well if they would stop stalking me and leave me the hell alone he wouldn't attack. Right Shadow?"_ The cat in question rolled over for some well needed belly rubs.

"So is there anything we haven't cover for finals? We should take a day off tomorrow and rest so we can be relaxed when we go into the finals." Susan suggested.

"Are you kidding we should be studying up to the very last second!" Hermione cried.

"_No, I agree with Bones. I've seen what over work and research does to a person. You end up missing or forgetting things. I vote fore a nothing day, Who's with me?" _Harry pointed out raising his hand.

"Me!" the Twins chorused raising their hands.

"Me too." Neville timidly raised his hand under the Muggleborn's glare.

"I am definitely in as it was my idea." The Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"I agree, you are out voted Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh fine I give! But if any of you get below a hundred percent don't come crying to me!"

"Under a hundred? Have you seen Haraldr's scores in charms?" Susan laughed ignoring Harry's cut it out gestures.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Bones what are you going on about?"

"Harry, here never scores below a One Hundred and Ten percent." Susan couldn't stop giggling as she watched the Raven take off running with the Lioness and Snake running after him.

"It's a good thing he runs every morning or else they might have had chance to catch him." Laugh Fred.

"They are going to be tired come dinner time brother dear. Harry has outstanding Stamina." George agreed.

"Good thing you didn't tell them about transfigurations or they would chase him until test time." Neville laughed along.

The four watched the trio run around the castle grounds from their shady spot enjoying the snacks and Cool drinks that Butterfingers provided.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well you wanted a meeting Kings we're having one on neutral Ground."

"I hardly call this neutral ground Nick these are the boy's parents and godparents and your team is here." Kingsley glared at his brother. He was standing at one end of a long table with Avengers seated on either side also the Goblin King had left Gringotts which was almost unheard of.

"Look All these people have a connection to Harry and want answers. He wrestled a Fucking Dragon Kings. We have a right to be concerned." Fury snapped. He loved his brother don't get him wrong, but they were both in the spy and law enforcement field which made it difficult to get along.

"Yeah we didn't find out about that until Charlie Weasley reported the extra dragon to the Romanian government and they had to make a report with the ministry from the exportation from England. Trust me we got a lot of grief over it."

"I'd say that your ministry is failing on more than the magic front." Sorcerer Strange said as he crossed his arms. He was unimpressed with the UK wizards. He had watching their world more closely since Harry had started school and they were heading in a downward spiral with no hope of recovery.

"And you are sir?" Kingsley asked unsure of the man to his right he could sense magic from him be not like a normal wizard.

"My Name is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts and guard of the New York Sanctum."

"Impossible the Warriors of the Mystic Arts die centuries ago!" Kingsley stumbled back a bit as the Sorcerer let his true power be felt.

"We are no more extinct than you or your kind. You have a serious problem on your hands and his name is Albus Dumbledore."

"See Kings I'm not the only one who sees this. Now let me introduce you to Harry's rightful Father, Loki of Asgard. Next to him is Tony Stark Harry's step father and the Muggle Hero Iron Man. These are men you do not want to piss off. So I suggest you cut the bull shit and tell us what's going on."

"I would heed his words mortal because if you lie we will be the least of your problems. There will be someone more powerful than I that will strike you down." Loki said as he noticed a late comer to the meeting.

"Oh and who would that be I don't think I can get any more threats." Kinsley gulped trying to keep his tough façade.

"That would be me." The silky purr sent shivers down the wizard's spine.

"Mortal may I introduce my elder sister Hela the Goddess of Death. She is very protective of Haraldr." Loki smirked. He watched as Kingsley turn around so fast that he fell at the feet of the goddess. Hela could insight fear with just a few words. He envied her greatness but could never tire of watching her work her magic.

"Sorry I'm late baby brother there was a back up of souls into Niffleheim. Now that I am here I want to know what is going on with Haraldr at that school." The goddess let her crown come undone and walked passed the fallen wizard to Loki's side before pushing Tony out of the chair and taking the seat at her brother's side. Tony had no choice but to stand behind his fiancé in silent support.

"Well Kingsley? Get up; you're embarrassing me." Nick had walked over to his brother and helped him to his feet.

"Well there is not much I can tell you; Albus is not letting anyone close enough to confide in. Severus has been helping Harry as much as he can without drawing attention to himself. He has been seeing a co-worker become more and more unstable as well as an increase of Dark magic being felt through out the castle. There has been chatter among the Purebloods of the Dark Lord coming back to England. The suspected Death Eaters have been gathering together and it doesn't look good. Since there was no body it is assumed that You-know-who escaped when Harry defeated him when he was an infant."

"Oh, Tom Riddle is dead. His body was destroyed but his soul has not crossed over." Hela confirmed.

"So there is a chance that he could return." Kingsley was shaken to hear this.

"No, once a Mortal dies they can not be returned. Those who try their hand at necromancy will find they are summoning demons of the dark realm that can only killed by a god. Your kind has made my brothers and I very busy over the years." Hela stated pointing to Thor and Loki who wore grim expressions on their faces. It was true over the centuries there had many foolish mortal try and bring back their loved one only to end up calling demons. Hela, Thor and Loki had to travel to Midgard many times to save the humans from extinction.

"Sister you say the body is gone, then why has the soul not passed over?" Thor asked curious on what happen to the soul of this evil wizard.

"Something is holding it to earth. There are ghost that don't leave be cause they have unfinished business so they attach themselves to objects or place, like the castle that Haraldr resides in now. Sometimes the soul is captured and anchored to an object against the natural order. This makes the soul dangerous because it can become feral and take the lives unsuspecting mortals or other beings trying to free itself."

"I have lost some of my goblins to such artifacts. I think I need you to stop by my banks and take such souls away." Jareth said looking over at the goddess.

"I have no time to deal with your petty problems Jareth. I'll send my reapers they should be adequate enough." She wasn't busy but Loki's friend annoyed her to no end. "Now as I was saying there is no chance of this Dark Lord rising. There is only one Dark Lord behind the Curtain and it is Dumbledore."

"If I might add something," Steve injected. "I spent a few days with Harry in your world and things need to change. Those people without magic and those with non-magical parents were treated worst than dirt. We were denied service in many shops until Harry displayed his Asgardian heritage. Your Ministry is encouraging this behavior and even I can see that the minister is just a puppet for those in power."

"Your society is dying and the government is where it starts and ends. I've seen this happen many times in smaller countries with corrupt governments." Natasha added.

"Well Kingsley you heard my team. If you want to save your world you have until Harry's seventh year to fix it or die." Nick pointed out, handing a large file to Dum-E to take to the wizard.

"What's this Nick?"

"A plan; whether you use it or not, is up to you. But it's a starting point to try and save the world you live in. I know you and the old man love this world; So get off your ass and Save it. I'm too busy saving the rest of the world to deal with your shit too."

"Always the hard-ass, aren't you Nick, But I get what you're saying. I hear all of you. I will do my best to keep you all informed with what the headmaster is planning. Snape did say Harry is exceeding in all classes and expect top marks with the end of the year finals. But just a suggestion keep him out of England during the breaks. Dumbledore will find him if he stays here. He doesn't go beyond this island because he doesn't see a world beyond his school." The wizard took the offered file and placed it in his robes. Then he bowed before exiting the manor. "I need to return to the Ministry. Nice meeting you all."

"Well, Eye Patch I can say for certain, I hate your brother." Tony stated finally aloud to talk.

"Yeah, well I'm not his biggest fan right now either. Strange why did he think that your kind didn't exist?"

"I think that is what my predecessor wanted. The Ancient One did many things that have yet to make sense to me. With them thinking we were gone it left the opening for the balance to tip. I need to return to Kamar-Taj and see what I can find out about the cut off from the wizarding world. I will see you all when you return to New York." Strange got up and excused himself before opening a portal and leaving.

"I need to return to work as well Little Loki." Hela smiled and placed a kiss on the forehead of the Chaos God. "Come along Thor. You need to finish your rounds if you want to be here in time for Haraldr's return."

"Coming Sister. I shall see you all upon my return." The Thunder God jumped up and quickly followed the Goddess of Death as not to anger her further.

"When are you heading back, Popeye?" Tony asked as he retook his seat next to Loki.

"Soon Coulson will be here with the Quinjet. I take it the rest of you are going to stay here and wait for Harry's train." Fury replied surveying the rest of the Avengers.

"You got it Fury. Nat and I came here straight from our last mission we need the down time." Clint yawned.

"Bucky and I are staying." Steve agreed.

"Me too. I want to go over my finding with Tony while I'm here." Bruce stated taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Fine but I want you all back in New York in two weeks."

"Deal! Winky!"

"Yes Master Tony?" The little popped in and bowed.

"You can serve lunch now and bring me a large Coffee."

"Yes, sir." Winky bowed again as popped out and a large lunch spread appear before the hungry Avengers.

"Dig in everyone you won't get service like this when we're back home." The genius smirked and began to fill his lover's plate. Loki rolled his eyes at the gesture but said nothing. Today had been informative but draining. He couldn't wait to have his son home and then they could put the past school year behind them even if it was for just a little while.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Beep, Beep, beep, beep,"** Harry was woken from a sound sleep by Friday's cell feature ringing.

"_Who the bloody hell is calling me a one O'clock in the morning."_ Harry yawned and sat up and answered the phone with the video chat.

"Harry!" Neville's face filled the screen. "You got to come to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione had a fight and he petrified her but the spell went wrong. She's freezing cold and has shallow breathing. I don't know what to do."

Harry whistled for Neville to pay attention and gave him a hand sign to wait. He shifted to Jeans and a tee shirt before opening a portal to the Gryffindor common room. It was a good thing that the Video chat gave him enough of a picture to work with other wise he would have had to run all the way across school. Once he arrived he rushed to Hermione's side. Weasley definitely fucked up the spell and the girl was freezing from the inside out. He couldn't just cancel the spell it would put the girl into shock. He had to do it slowly and by hand. Closing his eyes he change forms from Human to Jotun. Then he placed one hand on her forehead the other hand on her stomach. Using his Jotun powers he drew in the cold from the human body into his own allowing the girl's temperature to rise more naturally. Once Hermione was out of danger he warmed himself back up to Human levels and form.

"Harry that was amazing, but why were you blue and you had red eyes?"

"_It's the blood from my father. We are of an ancient race called Jotun but you have to keep it a secret."_

"I promise." Neville agreed. He watched Harry easily lift and carry the girl to the couch by the fire and wrap her in a blanket.

"_So why did Weasley do this; what the hell is he even doing up at this hour?"_

"The Headmaster put the idea in his head. Ron has weekly meeting with Dumbledore and tonight was one of their meetings. He told Ron how he was disappoint in you not fulfilling your destiny. He said that the trials of protecting the stone are weak without your protection; that you are a hero that is not living up to his full potential. Ron was shouting this at Hermione when she tried to stop him from leaving. He said if you won't be this world's hero that he was going to do it." Neville recapped and Harry just shook his head. The stupid lion walked right into the crazy man's trap. Harry put Friday away then opened up the mind stone.

"_**You stay here with Hermione."**_ The Ravenclaw shifted to his Asgardian armor. _**"I'm going to stop Wesley from getting himself killed."**_

"Good Luck Harry." The Gryffindor watched as the Rave pulled a silvery cloth from his pocket then disappeared in its folds as if he was never there.

Harry raced down the corridors and down the stairs to the third floor. He was mentally cursing the crazy headmaster as he sent a mental message to Snape to expect a fall out from the tonight's adventure. After putting Fluffy to sleep he jumped through the trapdoor. He had expected the Devil's Snare to catch him but instead he landed on the stone floor with ease. Harry discovered that the plant had been destroyed by fire. Ron was not smart enough to have defeated the constricting plant unless someone had already defeated the obstacle. The young warrior is now on high alert for any dangerous enemies. No one but Snape knew that the stone is gone or that it was returned to the Gringotts vault. Whoever was down here with them is in for a rude surprise which could make them more dangerous. Harry walked passed the flying keys and through the giant Chess set because he counters them with his sorcery to speed up his trip to the Mirror. When he gets to the potion's test he sees where the Gryffindor has fallen. He knew that Weasley's poor potion's skills had led him to take Draught of the Living dead.

'_Well at least he won't get in my way now.'_ The Ravenclaw thought as he sent the boy to the hospital wing with the potion via the Sling ring. Now all he had to do was confront the would be thief. He had a pretty good idea of who it was and why they were going after the stone.

"Ah Mr. Lokison or should I say Potter, I am surprised it took you so long to find me."

"_**I wasn't looking for you Quirrell. I was chasing a wayward lion. For the record the Potter named died when my father died. I am Haraldr Lokison Prince of Asgard and Sorcerer in training."**_ Harry stood leaning against the stone pillar. _**"What has the Headmaster done to you Quirrell? You're not stuttering as much; that's an improvement but you are cover with Dark Magic from head to toe."**_

"The headmaster has done nothing to me. I live to serve my master."

"Let me speak to the boy." Another voice hissed.

"Master, you're not strong enough." Quirrell argued.

"I am fine let me see the boy." The voice had won and the DADA Professor was unraveling his turban. Harry narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Quirrell had a parasite attached to his head in the form of a fragmented soul. "Harry Potter at last we meet."

"_**Not Harry Potter. You must be Voldemort. How did you get to be stuck to Quirrell's head?"**_ The young prince move a tad bit closer to see the Parasite better.

"My memories are clouded from the night you destroyed my body but I survived. I have lived like this for the past eleven years trying to regain my body living just a half life surviving on the blood of Unicorns. But that is all over now that I will have the Sorcerer's Stone I shall be granted eternal life." The Parasite hissed.

"_**Well, that would be nice, had I not returned the Stone back to my Godfather's bank months ago. You see the Headmaster planned all this, the treasure hunt, the tests and you coming to take your revenge on me. Oh, I didn't get the full plan until just now, but I did wonder why he wanted me to go through these pathetic trials. He wanted to see how strong I truly was since it was him who blocked my magic years ago. He wanted to keep me under tight control but he did not succeed. He planned for Quirrell to die by my hand in order to keep me grateful that he does not turn me in for murder. Just one more manipulation to further his goals. Don't worry Professor you'll live but you won't remember a thing."**_ Harry pulled out his wand and petrified the professor before using the Sling Ring to move them both outside away from the castle. He blasted his thoughts to the heavens above. _**"Heimdall! I call on the Gate Keeper to summon Hela the Goddess of Death."**_

He didn't have to wait long for a response as the Rainbow light appeared brightly before him. When it was gone his Aunt stood in full armor with her death cape flowing about her. He smiled and ran into her arms hugging her tightly. Harry hadn't seen her since Christmas and he missed her very much.

"Haraldr I have missed you too." Hela hugged back. "Now, Dear Nephew, why have you called me here at such a late Midgard hour?"

"_I have found a Parasite Soul attached to my teacher. I do not know how to remove it or how to send it on to Niffleheim."_ The prince explained pointing to his petrified Professor.

"You are correct Haraldr this type of soul magic is difficult and it will be centuries before you start to even read about such magic. It seems that this is but a fragment of a soul I can not send it to Niffleheim in such a state. I will contain it until you have gathered all the pieces of this soul. Once the pieces are together I can reform it and before cleansing it of dark magic thus allowing it to rest in the after life." Hela explained as she pulled the fragmented soul from the teacher and placed in a small jeweled box sealing it for the soul's protection.

"_**I have wiped Quirrell's memory of this night but the dark magic is still rooted deep within him. Do you think he will ever recover?**_

"It is hard to say young one but if he does it will take many years before he can walk free of the darkness. The Fool is dabbling in things beyond his control so stay alert. Now I must return before the souls get backed up; I shall see you sometime this summer your father has promised to bring you to Asgard." Hela hugged the little god giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"_**I can't wait."**_

"Heimdall Open the Gates to Niffleheim." Once again the rainbow light appeared and then vanished taking the goddess with it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Boy, Harry was tired when he dragged himself to the Great Hall not looking forward to his first exam the next day. He is ever so grateful for Butterfingers emergency refrigeration unit as he pulls a Pepsi from the bot and guzzles it down. 'I'm a Stark, I live off pizza and caffeine to bring my genius to life.' Harry recites the family motto over and over in his head as he pops another can of Pepsi.

"Honestly Harry that can not be healthy." Hermione states as she and Neville sit next to the tired Jotun.

"_Don't care, I need caffeine to get through my exams. I was up until four this morning dealing with Weasley's almost death adventure." _He didn't mention anything about the Parasite or Quirrell they were just kids no need to scare them. He did have to take the Professor to St. Mungo's because the dark magic embedded in the wizard he needed professional care.

"Attention Students. I have some grave news. Professor Quirrell was rushed to St. Mungo's last night due to contact with a dark artifact he will have to remain there until healers have cleared him for work. So the DADA exams will be over seen by Professor Snape and all formal Classes will be canceled for the rest of the year."

Oh that headmaster was quick to cover his tracks but Harry knew the truth. Apparently so did Snape because he was glaring at the Headmaster as well. While Dumbledore play the role of Grandfather to the whole student body the Potion Master had to deal with the fall out of the missing Professor. Both Snape and Harry could see the madness barely concealed behind the Headmaster's eyes.

"_Friday where's the nearest Muggle town?"_ Harry asked his sister AI.

"**The nears non-magical town is forty-five minutes away."**

"_Good place a large order for pizza at the local pizza parlor. Two meat feast type pizza two Extra Chesse and one Veggie. Father would be upset if I don't eat some vegetables. Charge the order to my card and then while I'm testing you and Butterfingers go pick up the order."_

"**Are you sure this is wise Master Harry?"**

"_Yup and pick up a two cases of Pepsi. If I am to get through these tests then I'm going to need supplies. I'm a Stark; I need Pizza and Caffeine to bring my genius to life."_

"**Yes sir." **Harry whistled out to Butterfingers. The little bot rolled to his master's side in an instant. Harry placed Friday into the spot made for her unit to sync the two together. Butterfingers changed forms and flew out of the great hall.

"Where is Butterfingers going?" Hermione asked after the bot had launched.

"_To get lunch."_ Harry signed. He had been teaching the others sign language in case he ever lost Friday.

"Lunch?" The lion looked at the Raven skeptically.

"Come on you two we need to go to potions and check in before the exams begin." Neville said pulling the two out of their stare down.

"Coming Neville, and after Harry is going to explain Lunch." The trio left the hall for their first exam of the day.

A/N: Yay! Harry finished out his first Year at Hogwarts! Plot bunnies are real proud of this chapter. With everybody under lockdown they have been plotting up a storm and have me chained to my lap top. I wonder what they are going to come up with for Year two. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing Plot Bunnies need food.


	25. Summer of Change

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence **

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 25 "Summer of Change"**

The finals were done and over with and everyone was getting ready to leave for the Summer Holidays. Ron was in a sour mood as he spent three days in the hospital wing recovering from ingesting Draught of the Living Dead. Then his exam scores were barely passing. Nothing was how it should have been or how he had planned it to be. What really got his wand in a knot were his brothers. They had become best friends with Harry Potter and even got cool Muggle phoe-celly things. Even the loser Longbottom got one along with the know-it-all banshee. It just wasn't fair.

"Neville hurry up we're meeting everyone out side by the lake!" Fred shouted popping his head in the first year dorm.

"Coming! I was finishing up with packing my trunk." The Little Lion sealed his trunk with the locking charm that Harry had taught him. It was a new charm because the old one had been broken by Ron looking for anything to use against him and Harry. The Ravenclaw had tailored the new phone to fit his absentmindedness it had a find feature. If he ever misplaced it he could clap in a coded way and it would loudly beep until it was found. Which helped a lot, when a certain Red-headed roommate had tried to steal his phone.

"Are you guys that desperate for friends that you need to befriend the weakest first year in the tower?" Ron sneered at his brother.

"Well Ronniekins, that would not be an accurate statement as we haven't befriend you, you're Family. Nev, here is fine company and a great help in Herbology." Fred grinned. "Now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting to get to."

If looks could kill the two Gryffindors would be dead. Ron watched the two leave, his jealousy boiling at an all time high. It just wasn't fair. He had been so close to becoming a hero and protecting the Sorcerer's Stone only to be taken down by stupid potions. Why did they eve need such a stupid subject. It was a subject for nerds not heroes or Aurors in training. That's what he wanted to be when he was done with School. His mother had told him that her brothers had been famous Aurors in the war and brought glory to the name of Prewett. That's what he wanted, to be famous and respected, but he need a spring board to launch him into the spotlight and greatness. So far he felt like he was getting pushed farther and farther into the shadows. When would it be his turn?

XxXxXxXxXx

"That has got to be your third pizza!" Hermione complained.

"_**I'm a growing god."**_ Harry shrugged and he finished off another slice. He didn't want to get Friday dirty with his grease covered fingers so he had opened his locket so he could talk and eat at the same time. _**"I did offer you a slice."**_

"I try to eat healthier. Where did you even find a Muggle Pizza Parlor?"

"_**Friday found one almost an Hour away. Normally I eat healthy but it's the end of the year and exams are done I'm celebrating."**_

"Oh and what was with the five Pizzas every other day during the exams?"

"_**Brain Food. I passed all my classes because of it." **_Harry smiled around his pizza.

"Are you still complaining Granger? It's just food. I will admit it's a bit greasy but palatable food." Draco sat down and snagged a slice from the open box.

"Yeah, Pizza!"

"You are a god among men!" Fred and George cheered grabbing slices of their own followed by Neville.

"Napkins!" Susan sighed before waving her wand and producing the much needed cloths. "Boys. I swear if it weren't for me and Hermione you boys would be walking disasters."

"I totally agree with you Susan." Hermione waved her wand and conjured plates for the boys.

"So what are the plans for Summer?" Fred asked guzzling down a Pepsi.

"Well I will be helping out my Aunt; I see many trips to the Ministry in my future, to make sure she is eating and taking care of herself. I swear without me there she would waste away on coffee and toast." Susan was exasperated with her Aunt's behavior seriously who was the Adult here?

"Well I am and taking Muggle summer courses to keep up with my education. I don't want to fall behind my peers in that world." Hermione announce as she nibbled on some sliced fruit.

"_**I can understand that. I just finished my Online Finals for my Muggle Courses. I want to be able to work with my Dad with his tech and my Father with my magic."**_ Harry agreed. _**"We'll be heading to Asgard to do more wedding planning. They are Planning for a winter wedding in Asgard it's really beautiful there."**_

"Sounds like you have the better holiday plan, Lokison. I'll be with my Godfather to be tutored so I raise my grades. Even though I will mostly be studying I am looking forward to being away from the Manor. Mother said Father received a package the other day and he has been closed up in his study ever since. I fear for her safety."

"_**Well I have a small solution for you Malfoy."**_ Harry wiped his hands on one of the conjured napkins before he pulled something from his pocket and handing it to the blond. _**"This bracelet will ward off dark magic. It was in one of my family vaults it is a strong artifact but it would be best if she vacationed elsewhere until your father let's go of the Dark magic and the manor is cleansed of it. The more exposed she is the more danger she'll been in, because protections can only last so long under such pressure."**_

"Thank you Lokison I will write her this evening. I fear that my father has been so immersed in the dark that he is beyond any help. Mother and I made peace with the fact that he is not the man we once knew and loved. He is a dark being that is haunting our lives. Should something befall him and his life ends we shall not mourn him." Draco held the bracelet in his hand and watched the little snakes with emeralds for eyes glitter in the sun.

"Well Little Malfoy,"

"You went Grim fast." The twins said to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey Firsty Prince, how long are you going to be off planet?"

"Yeah we won't be able to call you if you're not on earth!"

"You know you won't be able to call him that next year. He'll be a second year and no longer a first year." Hermione pointed out with an eye roll.

"Oh Little Lioness, he'll always be out little Firsty Prince."

"Yeah, no matter how old he'll get I doubt he'll get much taller." The twins laughed.

"_**Hey I'm growing. I'll get there someday."**_ Harry thought weakly.

"Keep telling yourself that Haraldr if it makes you feel better." The Hufflepuff soothed patting the Raven on the knee.

"So what are you two demons going to be doing this summer?" Draco asked taking a Pepsi from Butterfingers. He had to admit the Muggles did come up with good drinks and food.

"Well if we manage to sneak out from Mum's watchful eye we're going to be working on our prank line." Fred said snagging another slice of meat lovers.

"We've been planning out a Skiving Snack box. It will be a box of sweets that will make you sick so you can skive off class." George explained snatching a garlic knot from the pile of food.

"Why would anyone want to eat sweets that would make you sick?" Hermione asked.

"Half of the box would make you sick the other half would be the antidote."

"They will eat the sweets to get out of class." The twins rolled their eyes at the first year lion.

"Why would anyone want to skip class they could miss vital information."

"Well Granger not everyone has the respect for knowledge that you do. What about you, Longbottom?" The Slytherin called to the quiet lion.

"Well I'm going to be with my Gran all summer. I want to work in our garden but I'm not sure if she'll let me. She has always set up these lessons for aspiring Aurors and I and more black and blue at the end of these lessons. I would rather have a green thumb instead." Neville replied sadly.

"**Well call me if she tries to push you again. I'll set her straight again."** Harry promised. He would not let the stubborn witch crush his friend.

"Thanks Harry." The loin smiled shyly.

"Since we'll all be busy or gone this summer I suggest we pick a day after we get our supply letters to meet at Diagon Alley. That way we can have a day of fun just the six of us." Susan suggested. She was really going to miss her friends. It got kind of lonely at home with her aunt constantly working.

"I agree with Bones. I know that years second thru seventh year get their letters mid August. First years always get their letters on their eleventh birthday." Malfoy pulled out his phone and pulled up the calendar app.

"Then how about the Saturday two weeks before the start of school." Neville offered as he pulled out his phone to do the same.

"That sounds good to us." The twins said together syncing their phones with the others. The other three first years were also setting up their reminders and putting the date in their calendars. The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting about the past year's highlights and lows. All of them agreed they couldn't wait until next year.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Don't you think you guys are being a little excessive?" Pepper asked the Avengers who were fully suited up and armored, well all but Bruce.

"Nothing wrong with proving a point, Pep." Tony said lifting up his face plate.

"What Anthony has not said was he didn't get to show off his gaudy suit the last time Haraldr came home for the holidays." Loki snorted.

"Tis true. We tried to stay in mortal wear for Young Haraldr's benefit but it had seemed that we needed to prove ourselves truthful. So now we do not hide who we are." Thor said as he griped Mjolnir tightly.

"Wow it's like stepping back in time. Hey Cap, do they look familiar to you and your hubby?" Clint laughed.

"I think this is a century before our time birdbrain." Bucky snorted. Steve just rolled his eyes. It seemed that no one ever got tired of the Old man jokes.

"Knock it off boys here comes the train." Natasha hissed smacking both men up side the head. The train rolled in and it seemed that the Avengers had an invisible shield around them because none of the witches or wizards wanted to get near the dangerous looking Family. All the children that disembarked the train ran to their parents wondering who the strangely dressed people were.

"Prince Firsty I believe your parents are here." Fred said through suppressed laughter.

"And they brought an entourage." George giggled losing his fight with his own laughter.

"Oh my, when you said you were from a family of heroes I didn't think you meant the Avengers!" Hermione said in awe.

"_Oh man, this is so embarrassing."_ Harry signed.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about you running off to fight a troll or dragon." Susan smiled.

"_Not helping Bones."_

"I have a question Lokison, when they ground you, do they actually put you into the ground? Because from where I stand it seems that they can do that several times over." Malfoy said eyeing the shield, hammer and bow.

"_Seriously not Helping Malfoy."_ The Ravenclaw glared.

"Well Harry if you can't meet up in August we will certainly understand." Neville smiled timidly.

"Yeah, we can hold a memorial in your honor." The Twins chorused as they fell over laughing.

"_I hate you all."_ Harry signed before stomping off the train with Shadow trotting along and Butterfingers rolling after him.

"Haraldr!" Loki greeted as he hugged his son but was disappointed that it was weakly returned. "My son what is wrong?"

"_Did you guys have to come here ready for battle?"_ Harry signed a blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh Hare-Bear, did we embarrass you?" Tony cooed and the others chuckled. "So who are your friends, son?"

"_These are students that have declared themselves my Friends. The two Gryffindor redheads are Fred and George Weasley; don't try and tell them apart they will just give you a headache. To my right is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. To my Left are Gryffindors Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."_ Harry typed out on Friday before turning to his friends. _"Guys meet the Avengers, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Hulk, God of Thunder, God of Chaos, Iron Man, and Stark Industries' CEO. Or as I like to call them Uncle Steve, Bucky, Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Father, Dad and Aunt Pepper."_

"Our boy's got a crew already; I'm so proud." Clint smiled wiping a fake tear away.

"_Okay introductions made and greeting have been said. I'll see you guys in August call if you need me. Everyone else back to New York!" _Harry signed as he opened a Portal and began pushing his family through. Shadow ran after the group and Butterfingers rolled along with his trunk.

"Bye Harry!" the witches and wizards waved.

"You know, I think we should have invited them to tea." Susan said thoughtfully when the Portal closed. The others waited a beat and all broke out laughing before disbursing to meet up with their families.

XxXxXxXxXx

"That was a little rude Hare-Bear; we wanted to get to know your little friends." Tony gave a mock pout.

"_I know, that's why I had to get you all back to New York."_ Harry signed shifting from Robes to jeans and a t-shirt; then went to his father and hugged him. _"It's been a long year I'm just glad to be home."_

"We are happy to have you home as well my little Prince." Loki smiled as he finally got his hug from the little god.

"So anything happened since Butterfingers ran away." Clint asked taking off his quiver and laying the bow down on the table.

"_Oh you heard about that?"_ Harry asked as sat on the couch and a fresh cold Pepsi popped up from the coffee table. _"Thanks Jarvis."_

"**You're welcome Master Harry good to have you home."**

"_Glad to be back. Nothing happened really; just had to deal with the Headmaster's test. No big deal I passed and showed him I'm not an idiot." _

"Of course you're not. You're our son! You're a born Genius. Now how about I order some Shawarma and have it delivered." Tony said changing the subject. All the Avengers knew what happened with the Headmaster's little test. Hela came the next morning and updated The Avengers on Harry latest adventure. If the kid wanted to down play the event then they should let him, even if it made them want to wrap their boy in bubble wrap.

"_Sounds good dad, I'm kind of tired from the train ride and everything. I'll be in my room taking a nap call me when the food gets here."_ Harry yawned before heading to the elevator.

The avengers waited until Harry was down two floors before looking to one another in worry. Clint was the first to break the silence. "Well he survived his first year."

"It was touch and go there." Natasha agreed. "He needs to work more on his deprogramming exercises. I know he struggled with that being far from home."

"His training has served him well so far especially with the Dragon." Thor added.

"But there is room for improvement." Bucky agreed.

"Now dial it back a bit Buck, he just got home and we don't want to push him." Steve cut in.

"I agree with Steve. Let's let Harry breathe and rest it's been a long year and we've all missed him. That being said I think it's great that he has friends. I was worried that with all the psychological trauma he had suffered from his stepmother's family and HYDRA that he would have closed himself off completely from children his own age. I am so proud of how far from the past he has come." Bruce smiled as he picked up a picture of the little wizard when they had their first Avenger Family dinner. Tony had Jarvis take the picture all of them eating around the Communal Room table. It was the time Harry had been allowed out of the Medbay and they wanted to remember that day always.

"Yes, we should focus on the positive things." Loki said quietly. "He is home and that is all that matters." He was about to head out to the balcony to take in some fresh air to calm his thoughts when he almost tripped over a gaudy red boot. "Stark put your suit away! You are leaving pieces of it everywhere. Then you had better order dinner like you promised."

"See Tony, it's not just me. You are a slob and need to learn to put your toys away. Now I need to check in with Phil and the offices I'll be back in time for dinner." Pepper smiled leaving for the elevator.

"I'm not a slob." The genius said acting all affronted. "I'm just a little disorganized."

"Well you better clean up Brother Stark, Loki does not like to repeat himself. If he does I have one word of advice for you."

"Oh yeah and what is that Sparkles?"

"Run."

Now that Tony thought about it his lover was a god with powerful magic and could kill him without a second thought. He wasted no time running around the room picking up the pieces of his suit.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well brother our Prince Firsty had an impressive family." Fred said as he and George were on garden gnome duty.

"That he did. He may have been slightly embarrassed but they prevented a scene that would have embarrassed us all."

"I can't believe our mum was going to try and take Harry." After arriving home the had to listen to their mother rant about the evil being surrounding their Symbol of the light. That there was no way that the Boy-Who-Lived was safe with those people. Then she bemoaned that Albus would be disappointed that she didn't manage to bring the boy back to where he belongs.

"Neither can I brother, but it must have been the Headmaster's plan since the other plans weren't working." The two worked tirelessly as it was the only time they were not disturbed.

"Well, Gred, if that's how they want to play it than I say we make a stand with our Prince."

"I agree Forge. It's time we dust off our idea book and put some real work into it." They were going to need a workshop. Maybe their little Firsty prince would have an idea or two on where they could set up shop.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Susan, are you sure about this? This is a lot of responsibility I would be taking on at the Ministry. It would also mean less time at home." Amelia asked her niece that just returned from school a week ago. She hadn't had much time to sit down and talk about the Hufflepuff's first year as the Ministry had been very demanding of late. Just this morning Kingsley came to her and asked her to run for Minister.

"I'm sure; you would be a great Minister because you are honest and fair. A lot of Muggleborns and Half bloods are not treated well at school because of their blood status. I know you could make a difference Aunt. It just takes on person to begin the changes needed to keep our world going. In my year that person is Haraldr Lokison. He's a Ravenclaw but he is friends with me a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin and four Gryffindors. All for us study together and talk and are just together for each other. Could you say the same about the friendships when went to school?" Susan stood strong and steadfast by her beliefs.

"You're right I can not. We stuck to our own house afraid to venture off to other houses unless we had to. Even though many of us Purebloods grew up together the houses drew us apart. I guess you can't really call us a united world when all of us are separate from one another. I am very proud of you Susie. You have found real friends and are not letting the house stigma pull you apart. You're friends with a Slytherin, you say? I am amazed that they looked past the Hufflefpuff crest to see the real you."

"It wasn't easy but he's trying not to follow the rest of the house but Haraldr is very convincing on see the person not the house. So will you run for Minister?" Susan pleaded. She knew that even though this would take her Aunt away more it was the right thing to do.

"Alright I'll do it. This is going to be an uphill battle I'm going up against the Purebloods that back Fudge." Amelia pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll help you anyway I can; plus I have Haraldr on speed dial. If anyone can think outside the Cauldron it's him."

"Then let's do this. I'll floo Kingsley and get the ball rolling." This was the first step in changing their world for the better.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, dear are you sure you want to take more lessons, you just returned from school a week ago." Jane asked worried that her daughter was over working herself.

"Yes, Mother I'm sure. I want to keep up with my Muggle peers. I know it seems a lot but I am not doing anything above my grade level. If you want to see a workaholic then you should see Harry's work Load. He takes six University classes online during school year on top of his Magical studies. I never thought I would say something like this but that boy needs to cut back and relax." Hermione sighed as she completed her summer course application.

"Poor boy are his parents pressuring him to do all that work?"

"Believe it or not, no, they are just as concerned about him over doing it. His Dad is Tony Stark of Stark Industries and his Father is Loki the Prince of Asgard."

"Asgard? You mean those Norse Myths are true?" Jane had to sit from the information overload.

"Well, some of them. Harry doesn't like to talk about it much. He was embarrassed when his family showed up in their full gear." The Gryffindor laughed at the memory.

"You mean the Avengers were there for him?"

"Yup, they are his Aunts and Uncles. I'm sure only the Muggleborns and some of the half-blood actually knew who the Avengers were. I was just as surprise to see them there as you were. Harry never talks about his home life either; all he ever said was he was from a family of heroes. I thought he was talking about his ancestors in Asgard."

"Well you have certainly made some interesting friends at school, dear. If you are sure you are not taking on too much I'll send in your application. Now what would you like for dinner?" Jane smiled at her daughter before heading to the kitchen.

"I think Harry's bad habits are rubbing off on me but can we have Pizza tonight?"

"Sure. Pizza is a nice treat once in awhile. I'm sure your father would love some pizza after work. He had two root canals and a extraction scheduled for today."

"Ouch, that's a full day. Yup Pizza it is."

XxXxXxXxXx

"You have been quiet these past two weeks Draco is there something you wish to talk about?" Snape asked at dinner noticing how his godson seemed lost in thought.

"I am not sure Godfather. My first year at school was not how I expected it be. If I'm honest it was better then what my father had planned."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, Father expected me to befriend Harry Potter and bring him to the dark way of thinking. If I couldn't do that I was to destroy him from the inside out with taunting, bullying and belittlement to weaken him for the Dark Lords eventual return. Instead I made friends with Haraldr Lokison a Ravenclaw with a sharp mind and different way of thinking. Nothing is Black and white with him. There are many shades of white and gray and I am starting to see the colors for myself."

"Mr. Lokison had a difficult upbringing, Draco. I believe it the reason he sees beyond the world around him. I am proud of you and finding your own beliefs as well as your own friends. Over these next six years you will be tested, whether it's by your father or the fates, you will have to decide what you are willing to fight for and what kind of man you want to be. Whatever you decide I will always be here to help and support you."

"Thank you, Godfather. I believe that I shall stay close to Lokison. His friendship is a good place to start my own Future."

"Despite having Potter blood he is a smart young man and good morals you can not ask for a better starting point. Now finish your dinner or Mopsy will not serve us our dessert."

"Yes, Godfather." The young Slytherin dug into his food with gusto not wanting to miss out of Toffee Pudding.

XxXxXxXxXx

Neville hummed happily in the Garden giving his flowers some much needed love and attention. It had not being easy dealing with his grandmother since his return from school. He stood up to her demands to return to Auror lessons. He took courage from the fact that his friends believed in him and supported him no matter what. He put his foot down and told his grandmother that he did not want to be an Auror because he was not his father. Since then she pretty much left him alone.

"**Beep, Beep,"**

"Hello Neville here."

"_**Longbottom it's me Malfoy."**_

"I never thought you would be calling me." Neville said in surprise.

"_**Well, I never thought I would have to call either but we are friends. Anyways I called because I need some fresh Coneflower and Yarrow for a fever reducing potion and the Apothecary is fresh out and won't get any in for two weeks. Professor Snape and I are making these potions for St. Mungo's so it's urgent we get the ingredients right away."**_

"Well Malfoy you called the right Herbologist. I have a supply of both ready for harvest. I will owl it to you with in the hour."

"_**Thank Longbottom you are a life saver. We'll await your owl, good-bye."**_

"Bye."

"So you actually use that Muggle device. Was that the Malfoy boy?"

"Yes, Gran it was." Neville said quietly as he stood up from his garden to face his Grandmother. "He's my friend and he needs my help with potions."

"I never thought I would see the day, a Malfoy using a Muggle device. Why would he need your help with potions? Your grade is barely acceptable." Augusta huffed.

"That is true; I am not good at brewing but I can supply him with the plants he needs for his potions. Not everything is cut and dry, Gran. He and Professor Snape are making Potions for St. Mungo's but they can't do that without ingredients. So while I may not be a potion master I am doing my part to help."

"Where's the glory and notoriety in that?"

"That's the difference between us Gran. I am doing my part to help people I don't care if I get credit or not. You just want me to bring fame and glory to the Longbottom name. The way I see it, you are no better than any other Pureblood in our world. Excuse me, but my friend needs my help." Neville glare before walking off to the Green houses for the much needed flowers. It hurt that his Grandmother couldn't him beyond his father's shadow. He wouldn't let her hold him back any longer, he would move forward with the support of his friends.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Squirt, whatcha reading?"

"_Hey Dad, I'm just finishing up my Potion's essay. I want all my Homework done before we go to Asgard."_ Harry signed as he looked up from his work.

"So you are looking forward to going back are you? I hope your Aunt will be too busy to join us." Tony sat next to his son taking the offer Pepsi from Butterfingers.

"_I doubt she will be too busy to visit, but don't worry I'll protect you."_ Harry smiled.

"My hero." The sarcasm was not missed in his tone. "So how was your first year at Magic school, be honest. It's just you and the old man here."

"_Dad you're not old."_

"Thank you for saying so. Now tell me the truth how did all the craziness make you feel."

"_It was a lot harder to be around all those people than I thought it would be. It was overwhelming like I was lost in a sea of bodies. I tried to keep my distance with everyone trying to save my mind from everyone and keep focus as not to lose myself to HYDRA mode. I got close once, had to call Aunt Tasha to help be redirected. After a while I couldn't stop the friendships that I made. After every event I went through left an opening for them to sneak in and claim friendship. It was weird and unnerving at times but I don't regret them." _Harry explained before he was pulled into a hug by his dad.

"You know what Hare-Bear. I was the exact same way. Well I didn't have a HYDRA mode but I did have extreme angry outbursts pushing everyone away. Rhodey was the only one to see past that anger and stick by me. In fact until The Avengers came along I could count my friends on three fingers, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. So I totally get having to get used to being a friend and having them. As long as they don't try and change you then they're keepers. Because you my son are perfect just the way you are."

"_Even if I like doing a lot of homework?"_

"Even if you are little bookworm. Are you sure you aren't being haunted by your Granddad Stark? If you are I'm sure I can invent something to get rid of his Dead Ass."

"_No I'm not being haunted. I just want to be smart like you and Father. Plus I take the Family motto very seriously."_ Harry giggled.

"Oh, and what Family Motto is that, my little genius?"

"_That 'We're Starks, we live on Caffeine and Pizza to bring our genius to Life.'" _

"That is so true Mini Me. Well now since you got the Motto down it's time we celebrate your genius. You did so well on your College Grades and Magic Grades I say we go out and enjoy pizza at a real pizzeria then go to a movie with those giant tubs of popcorn afterwards finish the night off with a mountain size ice cream sundae. Just you and me, what do you say?"

"_I say Potions can wait for tomorrow!"_ Harry signed grinning from ear to ear.

"Good now go get ready and we'll sneak out of here while your Dad is still busy Sparring with your Uncle Thor." The genius pushed the demi-god off the couch and towards the elevator. He didn't get much father son time with Harry so he had to sneak it when he could. Especially from Loki, because he tended to stuff the kid with junk food.

A/N: The Plot Bunnies Strike again. They loved all the yummy reviews and after their feast they got to work right away for your reading pleasure. They have begin their summer break before Second Year. I was asked if I was goint to break up the years into different fics but the plot bunnies gave me weird looks at this suggestion, protesting that it wouldn't flow properly if I tried that. So I told to shut up and keep typing. The Bunnies are mean to me when I question their genius. Save me! They need food to keep them mellow! Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing.


	26. Fight of a God, Heart of a Mortal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 26 "Fight of a God, Heart of a Mortal"

Harry was busy packing and getting ready for the trip to Asgard. He had text everyone that he was leaving in two days. He heard back from the twin right away. It seems that they needed a lab to use away from their overbearing mother. He wrote back that he would check with his Parents and get back to them, which he had to do after he finished. Harry stacked all the finished homework in his school trunk ready for when he returned to School. His travel trunk was just about finished with the packing; he needed to get Shadows bowls and favorite toys for the trip.

"Hey Kiddo, you ready to leave this rock?"

"_**Hey Bucky,"**_ Harry smiled opening his locket. _**"Yeah just about. You look like you're about to leave yourself."**_

"Yeah I got a mission; another old HYDRA base has popped up I am going to go do some recon, for SHIELD. But I won't be back before you leave for Asgard sorry." The Winter Soldier said apologetically.

"_**How long will you be gone?"**_ Harry asked thoughts getting quiet.

"I shouldn't be gone more than a week, two tops. I'll be back in time to see you off to school." Bucky pulled the boy into hug trying to reassure him. He knew that the little wizard hated it when he left for missions. Since Harry had been rescued he would stick close to either his parents or Bucky when he wasn't on missions. It was hard being away at school from the man who raised him. Bucky was just a comfort that Harry couldn't quite explain. Once during an extremely terrible flashback like dream he woke in complete terror and his father could do nothing to soothe his son. Loki eventually called to the Winter Soldier for help because he was a familiar presence to the traumatized child. Bucky held Harry all night long as he would do when they had a really bad training day at HYDRA. The Prince could not hate the mortal that held his son because he been there to raise and protect his son when he could not.

"_**Promise?" **_Harry hugged back a little tighter.

"I'll do my best buddy. But you'll be so busy in Asgard you won't even notice I'm gone."

"_**Yes I will."**_ The boy's thoughts muttered as he buried himself into Bucky's chest.

"You'll be okay. I'll be okay like I said its recon only. If I run into trouble then I'll call Uncle Steve to bail me out."

"No question. Bucky always needs me to bail him out of trouble." Steve answered as he entered the room.

"Yeah just calling in the 'you owe me' chips I got. I used to save your Uncle Steve since we were kids."

"Don't listen to Harry he exaggerates. I want you to know Harry, I will always back Bucky up and bring him home. I know you miss him when he's gone, so do I, but he does very important work. We'll have to wait patiently for his return and remember that he will always do his best to come home to us." Steve ruffled the shaggy black hair.

"_**Yeah, he does."**_ The little demi-god conceded. _**"You'll be careful though won't you?"**_

"Of course I will bud."

"**Master Barnes, Director Fury is calling. He says that you have ignored his last ten text messages."**

"Tell the Director I am on my way in. Leaving in five minutes." Bucky sighed before turning back to the guys he loved more than anything. "Sorry Duty calls. I'll be home soon, promise."

"Stay safe." Steve said hugging his husband squishing Harry between them.

"I will." Bucky smiled before giving his hubby a quick kiss. He reluctantly let go of Steve and Harry and headed off to work.

"Why don't we go out to lunch? I know a Strawberry Milkshake makes the sting of Bucky leaving hurt a little less." The captain suggested still holding Harry in a one arm hug.

"_**Yeah I'd like that."**_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you, Winky."

"We'll see you in three days." Fred and George said as they dismissed the house elf. They began their long walk home. After Harry said that they could use Frigga's Meadow for their Potions work they had to walk at least a mile before they could call the House elf to take them to the manor so they could set up the lab. Ron and Ginny had been unbearable this summer. Ginny yelled at Ron for failing to get Harry resorted and Ron yelled back that Harry was a dumb wizard that fallen in to Dark company, a.k.a. Malfoy. The two would only stop fighting when their father returned from the Ministry.

Fred and George were already looking forward to their lab days just to escape the noise. The Phone was going to be great help in calling others for advice and ideas. Malfoy was a good source as he was with Snape a potion's master and they would able to run using possible ingredients together before trying it out. Neville was also going to be a great help as he promised to supply a lot of their floral ingredients and a fair price.

"Arthur, why are you supporting this?" The twins rolled their eyes could hear their mother shrieking halfway down the pathway. They figured that the news of Madame Bones was running for Minister finally reached their mother. Susan called to tell them over a week ago when it was made official so it wasn't news to them. Their Mum had a problem with things being outside the norm. She thought women should marry and keep a home for their men and raise a family. She thought it was ridiculous for women to work as aurors or at the ministry. She was raised by old pureblood ways that Young women were secretaries to find a husband and only spinsters became healer and hospital Matrons. So of course she was going to be against a witch as Minister.

"Because, she would make a good Minister and she doesn't fold under the pressure of the Old Purebloods. Fudge is puppet and has the spine of a flubber-worm. Our world needs to change haven't you notice that a lot of witches and wizards are leaving England?"

"It's only because of dark rumors. I agree fudge is the worst Minister we have ever had but why couldn't it be a strong wizard like you?" Molly asked as she continued to cook dinner.

"Me? I am no Minister. I know nothing about running a government." The Weasley patriarch protested.

"But you don't have to know anything, Not with Albus helping you, guiding you as Minister. You would be great and our world would thrive."

"You are mad if you think that would help our world. I respect Dumbledore and all that he has accomplished for our world but he is now a headmaster and has no business meddling in the Ministry. It's best if he focuses on the school it's education and safety. There had been a Dragon on the grounds, a troll managed to get into the castle and even our son was in the Hospital Wing after ingesting 'Draught of the Living Dead'. The school needs to be looked after the ministry needs to be run by a fresh pair of hands and fresh eyes to root out the corruption."

"Fine when you put it that way but it should be a wizard running for office. I like Amelia I do, but she would be over her head. She should have married years ago so her niece would have had a better up bringing. If Amelia had put more of an effort in raising Susan, then the girl wouldn't have befriended the Malfoy boy. There is a darkness that surrounds him and he will turn all those around him." Molly turned to her husband waving her spoon to prove her point.

"That's a lie." Fred snapped.

"You don't even know him." George protested. The twins had come in quietly listening as their mum continued to rant.

"So Ron was right, you befriended the dark wizard." Molly glared at her sons. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"No, but he's twelve, hardly old enough to be a dark wizard." George explained.

"Since he has started school all he does is study and chat with us and our other friends."

Fred continued.

"There you have it they are friends with a fellow student it matters not what his sir name is. I always thought the Blood feud between our families was ridiculous. No one even remembers what happen to cause it. It was Lucius that kept it going, so I am glad his son has decided to end it." Arthur gave his boys his support.

"He has ended it but we doubt Lord Malfoy think it has ended." Fred replied seriously.

"You boys should stay away from that dark boy. A Family as Dark as the Malfoys can never be on the side of the light." Molly said.

"Well Mum, the little Malfoy is not as dark as you and Ron think him to be." George shot back. "Besides he didn't try and kidnap Haraldr Lokison."

"What?! Molly tell me what George just said isn't true." Arthur paled.

"It's not like it sounds Dear. Albus suggested that I talk to the boy and tell him more about his parents and how he should come home with us and see how a proper wizarding family really was. We need to show him that the Muggles he was with is lying to him." Molly Said quickly. "But when we got there, these strangely dressed Muggles were waiting on the Platform. They were dangerous looking so I kept my distance I had to protect Ginny. I was prepared to grab the children as soon as they got off the train because the Metal Man kept pointing at the train. Then before I could get close enough Harry Potter walked up to them with no fear and hugged the tall man with powerful magic coming off in waves and looked up to the Metal Man with a smile. The feel of Magic and the sight of that metal man had me Frozen where I stood. I failed to protect Harry Potter and he left to Merlin knows where with those dangerous beings. Our Symbol of the Light is in danger."

"Those were his parents Mum." Fred rolled his eyes.

"And the rest were his Aunts and Uncles." George pointed out.

"They were there to protect Haraldr."

"The Headmaster tried to pull the same stunt at winter break."

"Oh and how would you two know anything? Also the boy's name is Harry Potter."

"Haraldr Lokison told us what happened when he returned from break."

"His Parents are Prince Loki of Asgard and Tony Stark."

"Just ask the Goblins." The twins chorused.

"You can't trust those creatures. They would do anything for gold. James and Lily are probably rolling in their graves, knowing their son is not fulfilling his destiny." Molly bemoaned and all three wizards rolled their eyes at her dramatics.

"Molly, I love you but you have to choose." Arthur stood up and stood by his boys. "It's either me or the Headmaster. I will no have you listening to that man and chasing after a boy who by all accounts is in a happy family."

"But Arthur, you don't know that they are treating him right."

"And you don't know that they are not. Fred and George do. So Molly I ask you again to choose. The order is not longer in existence so he is not our leader. Albus Dumbledore is the children's headmaster and nothing more to this family."

"Arthur, I am just trying to what's right."

"What's right is leaving Lokison alone and supporting those asking for change. If you can't see that then you are not woman I married."

Molly was speechless. She never expected Arthur to turn on her like this. How could he not see they should follow Dumbledore he was the embodiment of everything that is good and that with his leadership they would always be on the side of good. She had a choice to make. The Light or her family. She couldn't abandon her family especially now when the forces of Darkness were gathering around them but without Dumbledore how would they survive. The extra money he had been giving her was to help Ginny attract the Potter boy she couldn't be seen in rags. If she chose the Light than she would lose her family because Arthur would dissolve their bonding and she would be left with nothing and Ginny would be the one to suffer the most without her guidance.

"I choose you and our family Arthur." She would do what was best for her daughter.

"Thank you Molly. You'll see that this is what is best for our family." Arthur hugged his wife relieved that she was finally coming to her senses. "Come on boys let's go wash up for dinner."

"Sure Dad." The twins followed allowing their mother to get back to cooking but they knew this was not over. She never gave in with out a reason. They would have to wait and watch. No matter what they would protect their Prince and their friends.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome Home Prince Thor, Prince Loki, and Prince Haraldr. Welcome to Asgard Hero Stark, Man of Iron." Heimdall greeted.

"It's good to be Home, thank you Heimdall." Thor smiled. Loki just nodded his greeting with Harry and Tony gave a wave. "Is Mother and Father in the palace?"

"The All Father is in the Throne Room dealing with the affairs of state. Your Mother is in the family Quarters preparing for your arrival."

"That is good to hear, thank you. Come everyone, the carriage awaits." Thor led the others to the giant horse drawn carriage. Thor and Loki carried the travel trunks and loaded them on the back of the carriage. Harry and Tony entered the carriage and waited for the gods to join them. Soon the party was off to the palace; Loki sat stiffly as they rode along the Rainbow Bridge. He really did not want to be in Asgard because he was still hated by most of the Aesir. He didn't want that hate to be passed on to his son.

"You okay, Reindeer Games?"

"I'm fine Anthony, just not looking forward to this visit. I know this is important to mother and Hela so I will push my unease aside." Loki muttered not wanting his son to hear him.

"Loki, I promise to not let them disrespect you again." Thor said seriously. Loki gave his brother a strained smile because he knew his brother would try to do as he promised but there was no guarantee he would be able to fend off the insults from everyone especially the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Palace.

"My Boys! My Boys are home." Frigga said as she almost ran down the palace steps.

"Mother! It is good to see you." Thor's voice boomed. He swoop their petite mother up in his strong arms and whirled her around. Harry laughed at the two and Loki rolled his eyes. Frigga hugged the others once Thor had let her go.

"I am so glad you all are here. I have had your rooms aired out and readied for you; also we have a feast planned for tonight. Then there is much planning to do for wedding." The Queen mother smiled looping her arm through Loki's.

"As you wish Mother."

"Brother Tony, after you are settled, you should come with me to the training fields."

"We'll see Sparkles I think Loki might need my help with the wedding plans." Tony said not wanting to get the shit kicked out of him. He brought his Iron Man Suit but he only brought one he didn't want the Asgardians to destroy it leaving him defenseless. The group made their way down the long halls to the family wing where all the chambers were.

"Well here we are. Loki my child, please come find me when you are finished resting." Frigga kissed the cheek of her youngest child and glided off.

"How does she do that? It's like she's floating on air." Tony asked in awe.

"My mother has the gift of Magic, Stark; it surrounds her and everything she does." Loki smiled softly.

"_Father, Dad, I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night." _Harry signed before he disappeared in his own room leaving the grown ups in the hall.

"Harry's still not sleeping?" Tony asked looking at their son's closed door.

"I'm afraid not. Since the Man of Winter left on a mission, twice Haraldr has gotten up and wandered our floor. I tried talking with him last night but he would not talk about why he was upset only to give me a vague answer that he missed 'Bucky'." Thor sighed feeling that he failed to help his young nephew.

"It is to be expected. Haraldr and Barnes have a bond and will always be close." Loki agreed trying to squash the jealousy in his heart.

"They went through something that none of us can relate to, so yeah they will always close. That doesn't mean he loves us any less; it just means we got to give Harry space until he's comfortable to talk with us about it. We've only known our little Hare-Bear for two years where as Frosty has known him for seven even if they were separated for two of those years. We need to be patient with our boy." Tony said quietly knowing that both brothers were upset with what was going on with their little wizarding god.

"You are right, Anthony, yet again." Loki sighed then stomped his foot in frustration before entering their chambers. "I hate when you're right you will be smug for days I will get no peace. Just for that you are sleeping on the floor."

"What? No! Come on Bambi! The floor hurts my back." Tony whined following his fiancé into their rooms leaving a laughing Thunder God in the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is where, your Father and I trained as boys." Thor said as he led Harry through the warrior's training grounds. The passed three days Thor and Loki had been showing Harry around Asgard. Today Thor was show him the grounds around the palace.

"Thor it is good to see you; we thought you would be gone for many a moon." A booming voice called out.

"Volstagg! It is good to see you Friend." Thor smiled clasping the huge mountain of a man's forearm in greetings. "Haraldr this Volstagg the Victorious one of the Warrior Three we grew up together. Volstagg this is my Brother's son, Haraldr, the God of Mortal Souls."

"So what Sif said was true your brother had child on Midgard with a Mortal. Welcome Haraldr to Asgard."

"_**Greetings Volstagg." **_Harry thought. Being on Asgard he was able to use the mind stone freely.

"Mind Magic, you are definitely the son of Loki. Do you use the blade you carry or is it just for show?" Volstagg questioned pointing to the sword on the prince's back.

"_**I use it quite well."**_ Harry glared.

"Volstagg, are you so bored that you pick on a child?" a tall blond warrior asked as he and dark haired warrior joined them.

"Greetings Fandral, Hogun." Thor greeted though he was glaring at the redheaded man before him. "Haraldr, these are the other members of the Warriors three. Fandral the Dashing and Hogun the Grim, Warriors, this is my Nephew, Haraldr God of Midgard Souls."

"Yes lads meet Loki's son." Volstagg sneered.

"Then this is an honor." Fandral smiled and greeted the young prince. He always was kind to Loki when they were children because he saw how the prince was treated compared to Thor.

"When did Loki have a child?" Hogun asked. He was never one to pay attention to things out side of battle. "Last I heard he lives on Midgard."

"Forgive him Prince Haraldr, Hogun has taken one too many hits to the head. He's practically useless outside of battle. So is this your first trip to Asgard?" Fandral asked.

"_**No this is my second trip. My first trip was short and I could not explore the lands. It is nice to meet you."**_ Harry replied. He liked the blond warrior he was kind like his uncle Thor.

"Let's not let these grounds go to waste. Thor let's show the lad how a warrior trains. I'm sure he doesn't see that with all the magic nonsense I'm sure Loki is teaching him." Volstagg cut in.

"Watch what you say Volstagg. My brother is a strong warrior with the powerful gift of magic. I have seen it in action and it takes real knowledge to wield it or you can die." Thor defended, for the first time he was really seeing how others saw his brother. "Haraldr why don't you go sit with Fandral over on the benches, that is a safe distance and you can watch how Aesir train."

"Yes, this will be a good show young Prince." Fandral smiled guiding Harry the bench followed by Hogun.

They saw Thor take off his cape and set Mjolnir down away from the field. He picked up a sword and shield and entered the training circle. The two warriors circled one another sizing each other up. It had been a long time since they sparred on the training grounds of Asgard. Volstagg made first move swinging his axe down on Thor's shield. Then Thor pushed him off and swung his sword hard at the mountain of a man. The armor protected the warrior from a serious injury but he would be bruised after this.

As Harry watched he notice that this fighting style was not like his father's and Godfather's spar. When his father and Godfather dueled it was like watching a graceful and beautiful, yet deadly dance. This was a battle of brute strength. There was no finesse as his uncle and the redheaded man battled. They were trying to beat one another down with their muscles and weapons. If Thor had use Mjolnir than it would have been an easy win but he wanted it to be a fair fight. Harry then saw a move that he had seen his father do many times when sparring his uncle. Thor crouched low and hooked his foot under Volstagg's before kicking it up. He sent the warrior flying backwards landing face in the mud. By the time he rolled over Thor had his sword at the man's throat.

"Do you yield?"

"Aye I do." Volstagg panted. The Crown Prince released his friend and helped him to his feet. "What was that moved that you just did? I have never seen you do a move like that before."

"I learned it from my Brother. Loki is very skilled in hand to hand combat." smirked Thor watching blood drain from his friend's face.

"Well done Thor! That was a beautiful defeat!" Fandral cheered.

"_**That was awesome Uncle Thor!"**_ Harry smiled so wide, Thor's heart swelled in his chest.

"Yes another victory for the Crown Prince of Asgard." A soft voice called out slowly clapping as they got closer.

"Ah Sif you have returned from patrol." Fandral said flatly.

"Yes, just this morning." Sif glared then her eyes landed on the child. He was of Loki's blood there was no doubt the filthy Jotun. "It's been a long six months. How fortunate I have return when our Future King is among us."

"It will be some time before I am King. Lady Sif come meet my Nephew Haraldr the God of Mortal Souls." Thor didn't like the look Sif was giving Harry. He had always known that Sif never like Loki when they were children but he could never figure out why. But the way she looks at Harry it was the same look she gave his brother. It was like she knew something that the others didn't. It was then that a thought hit his brain that made everything really clear. Sif had always known of Loki Jotun Blood. Not just when Loki outed himself when he had argued in the Throne room with the All Father, but when they were children she had known. They only way she could have known was if her father had told her. Sif's father was one of the warriors that fought with the All father that day against the Jotun. That was why she hated his brother and never saw him as part of the royal family. Her father hated the Jotun with a passion and he had passed that hate on to his daughter.

"So this is the half mortal child. I am surprised that the All Father has let him into Asgard." Sif step closer, Harry could feel the pure hate upon him. He was sorely tempted to use the mind stone on her but then he would be no better than Dumbldore who uses mind manipulation through his words.

"_**My Grandfather has made peace with my Father. We are visiting Asgard as we plan my Father's bonding to one of Midgard's Mighty Heroes named Iron Man."**_ Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw Sif's jaw clenched. Someone was Jealous of the wedding bells.

"How nice for Prince Loki." Thor couldn't believe how he never heard the distain in Sif's voice when referring to Loki by title. She hated that Loki was Prince of Asgard. It explained a lot her behavior when they were growing up. Her and Volstagg never like his brother much when they were children only Sif seem to take it a step farther with snide comments and some how forgetting the younger prince when they left for battle or adventures.

"Yes, my brother has found his place on Midgard and someone to share that life with. They Make Haraldr excellent Parents and are raising him to be a fine Prince of Asgard." Thor smiled placing a hand on the boy's shoulder but he saw Sif's eyes narrow at the gesture. It looked like she seriously wanted to do the child harm.

"Really? Is he trained for battle? I hear the Midgardians are soft and never train their children until they are out of adolescences."

"_**I am trained Sif. I would not be a worthy Prince if I was not."**_ Harry answered before his uncle could. He knew what the woman wanted it was written all over her face.

"That is Lady Sif to you. You are but a child and need to be taught respect."

"Now Sif, the boy is only replying to your query." Fandral tried to step between the two but was pushed aside by Volstagg.

"Sif is right a Child under hundred summers should show respect to their betters."

"_**I show respect to those who have earned it. She maybe my elder but she is not my better."**_ Harry stepped closer to Sif glaring up at her with pure hatred.

"You have quite the mouth on you. Let's see if you can back up that mouth. If I win I claim the sword you carry. A child should not carry a blade unless they can wield it properly."

"Sif you go too far. Haraldr is a specially trained child and it would not do well for you to challenge him. Further more you are challenging a Prince of the Royal Family, should you lose the All Father will take this act as a sign of treason." Thro interjected. He did not know how a simple trip to the training grounds turned into beginnings of a war between his nephew and the captain of the guards.

"Oh Thor, you make a big deal out of a little training exercise. I'm sure it will go very quickly so long as he doesn't use magic to cheat." Sif said snidely.

"_**That's all magic is to you because you are not strong enough to wield it. You are a small minded person who is jealous of my Father and the bond he has with magic and my Uncle. I warn you now Sif I maybe be only twelve but I have been trained by the best and worst Midgard has to offer. If you dare to continue this challenge it will be you who is facing Asgardian Justice."**_ Harry shook off his uncle's grip and unsheathed his sword.

"The Choice is yours Sif. I have tried to end this peacefully but you have angered the House of Odin. I stand by my nephew and his skills; he will bring honor to our house and his father." Thor was done being the peacekeeper. Sif just wouldn't let go of her hatred or her jealousy. She was determined to take it out on a child because she could not take it out on Loki.

"I do not fear a child." Sif sneered as she turned to battle circle.

"Good Luck, Haraldr, I know you will do well." Thor smiled at his nephew watching as the boy entered the circle.

Harry could feel the hate rolling off the woman before him. They circled one another looking for weak point in their opponent. He could see that the captain was so self assured that she did not see the determination in his eyes or the ice shield that formed on his arm. She twirled her Sword spear trying to distract the boy before bringing it down on him with her full strength. If the child dies, oh well, one less filthy Jotun in the world.

The sword was stopped by a strong solid force. Sif's eyes widened at the ice shield and that Harry was blocking her strength with little effort. Pushing the sword up and away with his shield then kicked her hard in the midsection throwing her back a few feet causing her to lose her sword. He let the shield become snow and gripped his sword with both hands and took a familiar stance that only Thor recognized. It was the stance he hadn't seen since he was a child. I t seemed that his mother had been one of Haraldr many teachers. Sif Attacked with drawn daggers from her belt and Harry counter with a sword strike as a distraction whirling his body around to strike and hit with an ice dagger. Since he did not want to kill the Asgardian Captain he let the ice blade be weak enough to shatter on the woman's armor. The force of the hit was enough to score a point and push Sif away. This made her angry and madness was slipping into her eyes.

"If you strike you have to go in for the kill." Sif hissed as she ran forward picking up her sword and rolling to up strike with the sharp blade aimed at the boy's midsection. Her eyes widen as Harry had flipped forward at the same time she had and brought down his Sword on her sword spear snapping it in half send a blast of cold out in a mile radius. Sif stood and threw the broke weapon away and drew her Daggers again. Harry raised an eyebrow at the move and the sheathed sword before removing it from his back and tossing it to his Uncle.

"The battle is over." Thor sighed as he caught the sword. He watched as the boy's arms iced over with sharp ice blades. A weapon that he developed with Hela called the Frozen Gauntlets of Death. Hela's title for them as Harry just called them Ice Gauntlets. "Haraldr is now taking this battle more serious. She will be luck if he doesn't cripple her."

"If you are so sure of the boy's skill why do you think he will not just kill her?" Hogun asked.

"My nephew is a skilled warrior but he does not have the heart of one. He fights out of necessity and survival and would rather disable his opponent than kill them." Thor said sadly. Harry had such a gentle heart; Thor hated that it was always tested by others that doubted his worth.

"Showing your true colors; why not show us your real face Filthy Jotun." Sif spat. Thor was on his feet about to interfere but Harry held up a hand in a stop motion.

He knew this had been coming and he was ready. He would defend his father and his blood. Yes Jotun were strong warriors that had a thirst for battle but then so did the Aesir. The Jotun had been led by an evil King that sought to destroy all the realms because of his jealousy and using his peoples suffering for his excuse to invade Midgard all those years ago. No one ever bothered to learn the real history of the Battle of Tonsberg. After his first Christmas Harry asked Frigga to send him all the books she could find on Jotunheim and Asgard History because he wanted the truth not the fairy tale given to the children of Asgard. Jotunheim was now in a state of recovery with the death of the tyrant king and the rise of his father's biological brother who had assumed the throne and was working to heal the people and their realm.

"_**You want my True face, than you shall see it."**_ Harry could feel the pressure of his HYDRA Mode on edge to Activation but he pushed it back because he needed a clear head. He would not give Sif the satisfaction of seeing him uncontrolled and a beast that she thought all Jotun were. He closed his eyes and allowed the cold from within spread and the atmosphere around the boy dropped in temperature. When he opened his eyes were blood red. He ignored the surprised gasps of the warrior Three and the sad look of his uncle and focused on his opponent. _**"Sif you have dared to insult the blood of your Prince and the House of Odin. I stand before you to defend my father and our House."**_

"I, Thor Crown Prince of Asgard acknowledge the challenge given by the Lady Sif Captain of the Royal Guard and accepted by Prince Haraldr of the Royal House of Odin." Thor stood Summoning Mjolnir to his hand and Striking it on the ground sealing the formal challenge an lightning filled the sky, within seconds Loki, Hela, Frigga, and Odin Appeared at his side.

"Thor what is going on?!" Loki demanded surprised to see his son in a battle circle and in his Jotun form.

"A challenge has been made against our House and Haraldr has accepted." Thor said thickly.

"Why, am I not surprised that it is Sif." Hela sneered. She had been in her realm over seeing souls trying to clear up some time to spend it with Haraldr and Loki in Asgard when Thor's Magic pulled her to his side. She was shocked as the others to see her beloved Nephew in the Battle Circle though she did not show it. She had faith that he would take care of this challenge but he should not have had to. Sif had over stepped for the last time.

"Is this true Lady Sif you Challenge a member of my house, my Grandson, to battle?" Odin asked grimly.

"Yes, I have. I believe that This Jotun is a false God as is his Father." Sif said stiffly glaring at Loki.

"So you have always known of my Blood; it was not news to you when I declared my blood in the throne room." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Yes! You should have been killed as an infant not infecting the Royal Family with your monstrous blood." Sif yelled. Everyone was silent at her words. The Warrior Three were shocked that their long time friend had held such hatred for Loki. They always were hard on the young prince because they though he didn't try hard enough to be a true warrior. They didn't know he was Jotun.

"So be it. Challenge has been accepted by our house let the Fates decide the truth." Odin stated his Staff hitting the ground and surrounding them all with his magic. There would be not outside interference it was now a fight between Harry and Sif.

"Can you feel it brother?" Thor asked quietly.

"Yes, he is dangerously close to losing himself in the battle frame of mind." Loki watched the two begun to circle on another. "When this is over I will take him back to Midgard. He will need to be somewhere he feels safe and familiar."

"I will follow after her trial." Thor agreed.

Sif then sudden ran forward Slashing at the young god. But each blow was met with a counter strike. Harry dropped and swung out his leg and knocked the warrior down who rolled out of the way of his down strike. Harry did a one handed cart wheel out of the way of the kick aimed at his face.

"Loki!" a voice called out and the god turned to see his lover landing next him. "What the hell happen? One moment we're with your mom picking the dinner menu and the next you both disappeared."

"Thor had summoned us. A formal challenge had been made against our family and Haraldr has accepted." Tony had to strain to hear the soft spoken words but even if he didn't he saw his son fighting for his life.

Harry let Sif hit his face so she would be close enough to strike with his gauntlet. His blade sliced through her armor freezing it and the armor around the hit making it brittle. Once it was weakened Harry kicked the spot hard hearing her bone crack. The agile little god flipped over Sif and brought his gauntlet down her leg and everyone heard the bone snapped.

"NO!" She screamed out in pain. She lost the was no denying it as she couldn't stand and could barely breath.

"_**Do you yield?"**_ Harry asked he was out of breath and his sanity hang by a very fragile thread.

"I yield, you monster." Sif spat unable to move from her spot on the ground.

"The Challenge has been met. The Victor is Prince Haraldr of the House of Odin." Odin declared and hit his staff on the ground releasing all from his spell. Once free to move Loki ran forward and placed his son under a sleep spell.

"Anthony take us to the Bi-Frost we must return home now!"

"Hold tight Reindeer Games." Tony gathered his two ravens in his arms and flew them out of there.

"Sif of the House of Stagrauth I strip you of your title and position of Captain of the Royal Guard. Your defeat is proof of your treason against Asgard. Once you are healed you will stand trial. Warriors Three take her to the healer." Odin declared before turning his back on them. He held out his hand to Frigga who took it solemnly, and then king and queen left for the palace in a golden light.

"I am only slightly disappoint Haraldr didn't finish you." Hela sneered standing over the disgraced woman.

"Hela," Thor warned. "Sif do you have any last words?"

"Yes, Why? Why do you both accept a Jotun as your own? They have killed and murder hundreds of our kind and have destroyed much of Midgard. They are Monsters that must be slain."

"We have only seen the brother that we grew up with and the strong Mage that fights by our side. Aesir or Juton blood matters not his love for us and ours for him is all that matters." Hela answered.

"My brother has never done any thing to you Sif. He has only ever wanted acceptance. Each being must be judged by their own actions not the actions of other." Thor said with conviction.

"Well said Brother. You shall be a great king yet. I must go the souls are probably backed up in Holding. I trust you have things in hand here." The goddess of Death then disappeared in a cloud of Green smoke.

"This is good bye Sif. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg take the Prisoner away." Thor ordered turning his back on his former friend. This was a day he would mourn for a long time to come.

A/N: Ok First I would like to thank inuyasha16451 for the virtual Pizzas the Bunnies loved them and actually let me sleep. Unfortunately it also inspired them. They took me off the story briefly to have me Draw them out. The Bunnies had me working all day on it hand had me change my Profile picture with it. If you can't see it that well then you can view it On Deviant Art Hash tag Plot Bunnies or my username SukoraNight or on Tumblr SukorKurai Hashtag Plot Bunnies. They were real proud of the work they made me do. Anyways this chapter was one I wanted to do for a while but it was also the hardest to write. I have never been that great at writing fight scenes. I can see it so clearly in my head but I have a hard time finding the right words to what I see. So I hopr the battle wasn't to cringe worthy. Thanks for Reading, Keep Reviewing. Plot Bunnies need food!

P.S. This is the eighth Chapter in one Month a NEW RECORD! *Does the Bunny Hop*


	27. Who Do I Fear? Myself

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 27 "Who Do I Fear? Myself"**

"Jarvis turn the temperature to 10 below zero in Harry's room!" Tony ordered once they landed on the landing pad of Stark tower. Loki was already running inside. Tony followed still suited up because it kept his body insulated. Loki had shifted to his Jotun form to keep Harry's body from going into shock.

"**Yes, sir."** Once the elevator doors opened they rushed the boy to his now chilled room.

"Anthony, help me remove his boots and Armor. I have to undo the ice magic surrounding his arms." Loki asked concentration on the gauntlets.

"If she was already injured and in jail I would kill the bitch myself." Tony growled seeing the black bruises forming on his son's small body and face.

"I feel the same but Haraldr has taken care of her. Our son is who needs us now, summon Banner he will need bandages and healing slaves that we have stored from Sorcerer Strange." Loki managed to turn one gauntlet to snow and was now working on the other.

"Got it. Jarvis Call Bruce and have him bring all the magic medicine we have. Tell him to wear a thick jacket." Tony order as he pulled the leg armor off his son.

Harry was now in just in his boxers and his Jotun Skin. It seemed the battle had started way before they even got to the training ground as there were bruises everywhere. Loki found fractures in his son's arms from defending himself and began to pour his healing magic into the thin bones.

"**Dr. Banner has been alerted and is gathering supplies."**

"Of all the things that could have happen when returning to Asgard I never imagined this." The Jotun Father said snow flake tears falling from his eyes. "I knew that most of the Aesir hated me for being adopted into the Royal Family but only those closest to my Father when he found me knew of blood. When Odin found me I was Jotun blue but the moment he held me I changed to an Aesir form." Loki seemed to get lost in his memories.

"No one ever saw my Jotun form but my family when I fell into a frozen pond when I was just fifteen. Thor called Hela to use her magic to rescue me because the water was too dark for him to find me. They thought that I was going to die because there was no way for me to survive. When I was pulled from the pond I was in Jotun form and taken to Mother's chambers. Mother then told us all the truth after she healed me. Thor told me that it matter not if I was blue as a Snarkle berry I would always be his brother. Hela said roughly the same thing. She told me not be a silly child we were family and nothing would ever break that bond. Only Odin deny my blood and lied to me why I was blue. One of the first of many lies I would hear over the years. Other than the five of us knowing I did not know others did. I assumed that my father order that it be kept secret for the peace of Asgard." Tony could see the Pain and anguish all over his lovers face. He pulled the god into his arms and let the man load his baggage from the past.

"Sif's Father ignored that order and told her of my blood. I always thought that it was my bond with Thor that she hated because we were so close. She would intentionally leave me behind when they would follow Thor on Adventures or a hunt. My brother asked me why I didn't go with them telling my studies could have waited a day or two. She lied to my Brother about me, saying I would rather study my magic than spend time with him. She tried to drive a wedge between us. I could not call her a liar it would have hurt Thor too much because she was his friend. Why did she take her anger out on my son? I would have faced her hate, her anger with my own. There was no need to involve Haraldr. He's a child I don't care that he's as strong as a God he is still a child. MY CHILD!" Loki cried out gripping the Iron Man suit. Tony could not answer the God all he could do was hold Loki and love him. Sif messed with the wrong family and if Odin didn't put her in a hole where she never saw the light of day then he was going to put her in the ground permanently.

"Tony, Loki?" Bruce called from the door. He heard most of what the God had said but he felt like he was intruding on a privet moment and waited for an opening to make his presence known. He was surprised to hear that the family had returned earlier than planned, but it worried him that they needed the magical healing potions.

"Hey Brucey, sorry for the chill in the air but our boy is in his Jotun form and needs to be cold until he's completely heal then we can start warming him up." Tony explained.

"I will apply the potions Dr. Banner. In such a weaken state my son can't control his body temperature, should you touch his skin you will likely get freezer burn or frost bite." Loki said trying to steady his voice.

"What happened? I thought you were going on vacation not war." Bruce asked hand the potions to Loki.

"We were but it seems that one of Thor's friends decided to make her true feeling about Loki and his blood known. The fucking bitch challenged Harry to a fight. Not sure how it became an official fight but the whole Royal Family was forced to attend and there was no interference allowed. We had to stand there and watch our little boy fight the bitch and defend his and Loki's place in the Royal Family." Tony snarled as he couldn't get the image of the battle out of his mind.

"She forced my son to expose his true face of a Jotun and battled him as such. Haraldr defeated her but his metal barriers were at their Breaking point. I placed him in a deep sleep to save him. Unfortunately he was still in his Jotun form meaning he has to be healed in this form before he can be returned to his human form or else go into shock."

"This kid can't catch a break." The doctor sighed. Mentally he was wrestling Hulk who wanted to go smash the warrior who hurt their Harry.

"My god what happened?" a voice from the door cried out.

"Hey Capsicle, had to cut the vacation short. Is Frosty back yet we might need him when Harry wakes up." Tony greeted the Captain.

"No he's not and he's missed the last two check ins." Steve had been in the training room when Jarvis informed him of the family's return and Harry's critical condition.

"Shit that is the last thing we need right now. Harry almost broke under extreme pressure up there. He needs Barnes to be here because we don't know what is going to happen when he wakes up." Tony ranted.

"I might have an alternative. Harry has been talking with Sam over this past year mostly through emails since he's been at school. But they've met before on some runs with me and Bucky. Sam is former Air Force and a VA counselor that works with Soldiers suffering PTSD. Bucky and I though he might help Harry deal with his time at HYDRA like he helped Bucky. I think he'll be able help in this situation."

"Then please get him here, Haraldr will needs someone to help ground him mind." Loki agreed.

"Then you better get off your ass and find that wayward husband of yours. Harry can't take any losses right now." Tony said shooting a glare at the Captain.

"Understood. How long until he wakes?"

"I believe Haraldr will wake once we get him back to human form in about twelve hours." Loki surmised as he lifted Harry up a bit as Bruce wrapped gauze around the boy's torso.

"I'll call Sam now and he'll be here by morning." Steve left the frozen room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam had never been to Avenger Tower before and it was kind of intimidating. He had always met Steve and Bucky around the park or at the VA center for meeting. He had wished he could have helped Harry more before he had left for boarding school. Then again he was working with very little information on why HYDRA had him in their base. Steve called him last night with an urgent request that he come to the tower. That something happened when Harry was visiting his Grandparents and the boy was almost mentally broken. The boy was barely hanging in there and needed help since Bucky was MIA right now.

"**Greeting Mr. Wilson, Master Stark and Mr. Odinson are awaiting you in the communal area."** Jarvis announced when the elevator reached the appropriate floor making the Vet jump.

"Uh, thanks." The elevator opened to reveal a very spacious area nicely decorated with sleek modern lines. He followed the lights to the communal area where he saw three men standing with Steve talking.

"Sam, we're grateful you were able to help out Harry." Steve greeted with a warm smile.

"It's no problem; I'll what ever I can to help." Sam reassured but was slightly unnerved by the three men standing behind the captain.

"Let me introduce you to Harry's Parents. This is his Father Loki Odinson and his Stepfather Tony Stark." Sam shook the hands of both men but he could feel that these men gave off extremely 'Don't fuck with me' vibes despite their simple dress of button down shirts and slacks. "Now because of Harry's unique background we need to have Harry's mentor Dr. Strange here."

"Unique background, you mean you are going to tell me the real reason why HYDRA was keeping Harry hostage." Sam asked staring at the men before him.

"That is Correct Mr. Wilson. If you can not promise secrecy then you will be dismissed and you will have no memory of this meeting." Loki said with a finality to his voice. "The choice is yours."

Sam realized that the boy was the son of two avengers and was probably just as special as his parents, but he was a child and need more mental care. Talking with James he knew HYDRA was not the place for a child to grow up with a healthy mentality. It wasn't about him and dealing with the secrets; it was about Harry and helping a child survive the mine field that existed in his own mind. "I promise to keep his secrets. I'm here to help Harry heal."

"Then this should take but a second." Strange said doing a few hand signs and a red ring flew from his hands and enveloped Sam. "You see Harry being the son of Loki means he is half Alien-God but he is also half wizard. He is a powerful child whether using Magic or his strength. HYDRA bought him from his former relatives for these gifts. The spell I did on you was to ensure that you keep these secrets and they can not be forced from you."

"Sam you're going to want to sit down for this. Harry's got a story that defies all the norms of a healthy childhood." Steve suggested leading the counselor to the couch.

"My son was a year old when my Lover James died. He was taken to live with his stepmother's family because I was in Asgard and did not know of his existence. The woman who had my son in her care sold him to HYDRA where he met the Man of Winter. They kept each other sane through their imprisonment, then Haraldr place a mind spell on Barnes to free him from HYDRA. Two Years ago the spell broke and he remembered that my son was still with HYDRA." Loki's fist were clenched at the memory of the day he found out Harry was his son. It had been a scary and terrifying feeling knowing he had a child and the loss of James.

"So the Team suited up and went to take Harry back." Tony picked up the story as he lover was having a hard time dealing with the memories. "He was in bad shape when we got there. They were using his magic to power their defense and attack us who were there trying to save him. Barnes was able to get him to stop using Magic before it killed him but Harry was wrung dry fainted right in his arms. It took six hours of surgery and two weeks in a coma before he was able wake up with out pain. Since then we have been dealing with the aftermath of HYDRA's programming. Natasha and Clint have been working with his deprogramming and Barnes has been helping with the times Harry finds himself stuck in a flash back. He goes to a Magic school, where he has to deal with another mad man after him and his gifts. He just finished his first year and summer was going fine until all this shit happen."

"I take it that what ever happen has forced him into a fight or flight mode." Sam was a bit overwhelmed with the information but he could see the worry and anguish of the boy's parents.

"In Asgard the people of Jotunheim are considered beasts and monsters. The Aesir tell the children to behave or a Jotun will come and kill them. A thousand years ago Ondin the All Father brought a Jotun child to Asgard and into his family but it was kept a secret from all but the Royal Family. I was that child and until recently it was not made public knowledge on Asgard. We were in Asgard to plan our wedding for the coming winter and my brother Thor had taken Haraldr for a tour of the training grounds and they met the Warrior Three, decorated warriors of Asgard and Thor's friends. They also encountered Lady Sif Captain of the Royal Guard. Sif has always hated me since we were children but I never really understood why. I thought she was jealous of my close relationship with Thor because she had always loved him and wanted him to marry her but my brother never saw like that. She was a good friend and that was it. It turns out Sif has always known of my blood from her father. He passed his deep hatred of Jotun on to her and she has made it he goal to drive me and my brother apart. She took her hatred of me out on my child because I am too powerful for her to challenge. A formal Challenge was made and Accepted by Haraldr and Acknowledged by Thor and Sealed the All Father. Once a formal challenge is sealed there is no interference from anyone until a victor is declared. Haraldr fought in his Jotun form and won but at a high cost; his mind was driven to its breaking point but I put him to sleep before it could break and we brought him home to heal."

"How has he been since you brought him home?"

"He has been asleep during his healing we had to slowly bring his temperature back up to human levels to avoid sending him in shock he will be waking soon." Loki looked pale he hadn't slept since their return to earth.

"We really don't know what's going to happen when he wakes, Sam. That's another reason why Dr. Strange is here. He can help prevent Harry's magic from getting out of control and I'll be there to hold off any Physical attacks. Loki and Tony are going to stay up here because we're not sure if he'll recognize them. Harry will close off and feel guilty if he realizes that he attacked his parents even if he wasn't aware of it." Steve explained.

"I get it, where is Harry now?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Bruce is with him in the Hulk containment room. We figure it would be the safest place for him to wake." Steve led Sam and Strange to elevator leaving the parents alone to worry over the fate of their son.

Sam processed everything that he had been told and he felt that the kid had been handed a raw deal. Knowing Harry's history, Sam could understand Harry's emails a bit better and the dancing around certain subjects. The boy needed a lot help and he was going to need it for years to come. He would do his best to help the littlest member of the Avenger family and hopefully save what was left of his child innocence.

"Here we are." Steve's voice pulled the vet from his thought. "Hey Bruce, how is Harry doing?"

"So far so good, but I never thought that we would have to use this room for Harry." The doctor said taking his glasses off and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"No one of us did. How are you holding up?"

"The Hulk really wants to go to Asgard and Smash things up but I got him to back down Harry needs us."

"Good. Bruce, I'd like you to meet Sam the Counselor Bucky and I have been working with; we're hoping he'll be able to help Harry."

"Nice to meet you. I've been monitoring Harry's brainwaves and he should be waking any minute now." Bruce shook Sam hands before leading them to the monitors that showed Harry still sleeping and his brain waves. Suddenly there was a large spike in the waves. Steve was running into the containment room with Strange. Through the Monitors Bruce and Sam watched as the boy jump up off the bed and attack Steve with a back kick and sending a Magic whip at the doctor. Steve was thrown against the wall while Strange countered with a whip of his own. Harry's eyes were glowing red he was still a bit in the Jotun form not completely in his human form. Steve tried to get close but in a completely Black widow move Harry jumped up and used his legs to twist and flip his uncle while pulling the Sorcerer forward with his whip and punching him in the face sending him into the opposite wall.

"Цель МЕРТВА!" A voice called out from the speakers and just like before Harry dropped unconscious. The door to the Containment unit opened to reveal an extremely pissed Natasha Romanoff. She went to Harry's side checking him over for injuries before turning her glare on the two men Sporting bruises and bloody lips. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Harry just woke up in HYDRA mode," Steve started to explain.

"And neither of you thought to use the code words to get him to stop? Unbelievable." The red head rolled her eyes. She stroked Harry's soft Hair and started humming to gently bring him back. It took but a moment or two and slowly green eyes woke staring at the lighter green eyes of his aunt.

"_Aunt Tasha,"_ Harry signed weakly.

"Да, мой маленький брат. Feeling better?"

"_Yeah just tired."_

"Not surprise, I heard you had a busy time in Asgard. Come on let's get you off the floor." Nat said softly helping the boy to the bed.

"_Where am I?"_ Harry asked as his vision was blurry.

"We're in the Hulks room. Your Parents and Uncles didn't know how you would react when you woke they wanted you to be safe."

"_I didn't hurt anyone did I?"_

"No, just their Pride. They got a bump or two, nothing that Steve and Strange hasn't gotten before. Lucky for them I got here in time." The Black widow reassured the boy before turn a glare on the two men behind her. The Captain and Doctor took that as their cue to leave.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt them."_

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You went through a traumatic ordeal. Now, you have a guest."

"_A guest? Who?"_ Harry was confused. Who would be visiting him? All his wizarding friends were in England, Bucky was on a mission, Clint was spending summer at the farm with his family and everyone else was busy with either work or SHIELD.

"Hey, Harry. It's me Sam. I brought you your glasses, your uncle Bruce was holding on to them until you woke up." Sam smiled and hand the Demi-God the much needed eyewear.

"_Thank you."_ Harry signed and Natasha translated. _"Aunt Tasha, can you go get Friday I left her in my room before leaving for Asgard."_

"Sure thing, your father is working on getting your cat back from your godfather. Jarvis are you active in this room?"

"**Yes I am, Miss Romanoff."**

"Sam, I'm going to get Harry's AI Friday; she will help with talking but until then Jarvis can translate Harry's Sign Language." Natasha smiled before leaving the two alone to talk. Then afterwards she was going to tell off the Captain and the good Doctor for their lack of common sense.

Sam grabbed the only chair in the room and brought it closer to the bed where Harry was sitting and sat down it was going to be a long talk and hopefully the boy could shed some of that extra stress he had been carrying. "So Harry, I hear you have had a rough couple of days."

Harry shrugged and began to sign. **"Master Harry says 'You can say that. How much has my Father and Dad told you?'"**

"Well, enough to have me make a magic oath to keep your secret. No real hardship as that's my job to keep the confidence of the people I counsel Magical or not." Sam smiled. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Harry sighed and slowly began to sign. **"Master Harry says 'Not sure where to begin. First I was scared not being able to fight to protect my family and friends, and now that is all I seem to be doing lately. I don't know if I should be proud of the fact I can fight or scared that I am going to become a monster and hurt everyone around me'."**

"I can understand that, you have changed a lot in the year since we met. You found your family after almost nine years without them. Then a year and half later you had to go far away to school. I'm not clear on all the details of that but you said you had to go even though your parents want to keep you close to home."

"**Master Harry says 'Yes, do to a magical contract I have to attend or lose my own magic. The Headmaster is a Crazy old man with plans of grandeur that got my Dad and Stepmom killed. I'm just trying to survive just like I have always done.'"** Harry rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have Friday here for Harry." Bruce said entering Hulk's room holding the AI unit to his nephew.

"_Thanks Uncle Bruce."_ Harry typed out on Friday. _"Where's Aunt Tasha?"_

"Well Your Aunt is still mad at your Uncle, your Dad, and Mentor. It seems both your Dad and Uncle forgot the Russian code words that can stop your HYDRA Mode. Shortly after you woke up and you were defending yourself against what you thought was a threat, your Aunt came running in slamming her fist on the intercom button shouting the Code Words to shut off your HYDRA Mode. She is now raking them over the coals for their recklessness with your health. I can see many hours in the training room for both Tony and Steve in their futures. Also the monitoring panel needs to be repair." When he left the communal floor his girlfriend had been yelling at both men her voice rising in both volume and Russian.

"So this mode has a shut off words." Sam asked curious about this HYDRA mode. From what he saw on the monitors the boy was a skilled fighter and he was extremely strong. He could be a danger to children his own age with out help to control this condition.

"_Yes. My Trainers had me doing drills until I got tunnel vision. Then they would use a sleep gas on me repeating the same words over and over until I identified it as my shut off words. They would use Russian commands to make me more controllable."_ Harry answered not looking at either man.

"Harry there is nothing to be ashamed of. You went through a horrible ordeal. It's going to take time maybe even years before you can live a normal life. Mental healing is not an exact science it's more of an art that can not be rushed. When your healing is complete I can see you will be a master Piece." Sam explained coaxing a smile from the young god.

"_You know that was completely cheesy right?"_ Harry typed.

"Not my best analogies but I got you to smile. Feeling better?"

"_A bit. I'm more tired and still a bit mad at the Warrior who insulted my Father."_

"Harry, how are you feeling physically?" Bruce asked. "Loki did most of your healing because you were stuck in your Jotun form. Dr. Strange left a mild pain potion just in case of lingering soreness."

"_Maybe after I eat. Professor Snape says it's a bad idea to take potions on an empty stomach unless we want to create ulcers in our stomach lining." _Harry made a sour face.

"Than on that note I'll let you two talk; while I go order you some breakfast." Bruce smiled giving the two some space and allowing his nephew to become comfortable with the counselor.

"_Thanks Uncle Bruce."_ Harry sighed fiddling with Friday trying to put off talking about what happen in Asgard.

"So Harry, are you sure that is an AI, it looks like a regular cell phone to me." Sam changed the subject wanting to put Harry back at ease.

"**I am a fully functional Artificial Intelligent System. My Name is Female, Replacement, Intelligent, Digital, Assistant, Youth, Friday for short."** Friday huffed sounding insulted by Sam. Harry lost it and started to laugh his wheezing laughs.

"Well sorry Miss Friday. What do you do for Harry here?"

"**It is my job to assist young master with any thing he might require. I also can call on his added protection."**

"Added Protection?" before any one respond to the question Butterfingers in hover board mode, came flying in with his arm extended arm with a tazer sparking at the end, aiming straight at Sam. "Woah! I'm a friend!"

"_Jarvis!"_ Harry signed. _"Lock them down."_

"**Yes Master Harry."** Jarvis remotely shut Friday and Butterfingers down. Once the power was cut the hover board feel at Harry's feet. **"They are shut down Master Harry. I am afraid Friday was very insulted by Mr. Wilson implying she is just a cell phone. She summoned Butterfingers telling him that Mr. Wilson was an intruder."**

Harry rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by moody and temperamental AI Robots. He then began to sign once again. **"Master Harry says 'Sorry about my siblings they still learning and can be a bit moody.' Master Harry I have alerted Master Tony about their misbehavior. They will be disciplined."**

"_Thanks Jarvis. Who thought it was a good idea to arm Butterfingers with a tazer?"_ Harry signed as he opened Butterfinger's on board tool box.

"**I do not know Master Harry but it is a new upgrade."**

"Looks like I'm going to have to start signing lessons; if your AI is going to be uncooperative we'll need some way to communicate." Sam smiled as he watched the boy dismantle the tazer from the robot arm. He was amazed how at ease that the kid began working on the robot.

"**Master Harry has a voice disc that translates his Morse Code into words." **

"Oh yes I remember seeing it when we first met. I guess with Friday you have had less use for it. So you work with Stark tech as well a Magic. That's amazing." Sam praised.

Harry blushed a bit and signed again then went back to working on Butter fingers. **"Master Harry says 'At first I wasn't; it was complicated but I wanted to work with my dad in his lab, so I tried harder to understand. Then when they were gone for months off realm I pushed my studies so I could prove that I could keep up with them.'"**

"Harry it's amazing that you can do all this but I bet your parents don't care if you are a super genius or not. From what I see they love you no matter what and worry over your mental health." Sam relied gently. Harry sighed and sat back on his heels and began to sign once again.

"**Master says 'I know they love me and never ask anything of me but it feels like I need to do something to earn it. HYDRA was straight forward, do well you get food, fail you starve. Reach your goals you get a day to heal, miss a target you get a beating. Being here I get love from My Father and Dad but I feel like I have done nothing to earn it just existing means I get affection but it doesn't compute if that makes sense.'"**

"It makes perfect sense, to me. They had an extreme reward system to make you compliant to their goals of making you a HYDRA weapon. It is not different then what a lot of P.O.W.'s go through when they are capture. You are not alone." The vet had seen and met a lot of Veterans that were held prisoner and some broke under the strain other let it turn to Rage. Harry was walking a fine line between the two. "You're right though your folks love you for just existing. That's enough for them and anything you do and accomplish is just a bonus to them."

"**Master Harry says, 'Thank you Sam.' Prince Loki wanted me to also inform you both that breakfast is ready and served on the communal floor."**

"Thanks Jarvis, what do you say Harry? I think some food will do you good. Then when your feeling up to it how about I fly around the city? I heard you have your own Iron Man suit."

"**Master Harry says 'you fly?'"**

"I do a little testing for SHIELD on the side, but counseling will always be my main focus. Fury, well you really can't say no to him and he roped me in to the fold. My Code name is Falcon." Sam explained as Harry led him from Hulk's Room.

"**Master Harry says 'That sounds like Uncle Nick. A fly around the city sounds great.'"**

A/N: Plot Bunnies are working me to the bone but they say their Genius must be heard. So I have another chapter out. I think they want to break last months record of Chapters posted. They love all the yummy reviews and food sent to them. They have got plenty to work with. Thanks for Reading, Keep Reviewing, Plot Bunnies need food.


	28. Ready for Marriage No, School Yes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 28 "Ready for Marriage No, School Yes"**

Tony had Jarvis and Friday working round the clock trying to track down their missing Winter Soldier. Friday was grounded for sending Butterfingers after Sam. Tony told her until she learned to behave she would be with him and Harry would be using a regular cell Phone. Butterfingers was confined to the lab until school started again.

"Any luck?"

"Afraid not Bambi, I got Jarvis and Friday looking all over the webs and SHIELD for Forsty. How's our Hare-Bear?"

"Asleep, I haven't the heart to tell him Barnes is missing yet. Captain Rogers has just left to look where he was last sighted. We will have to tell Haraldr in the morning he will notice Rogers missing." Loki confessed as he curled into the strong arms of his beloved. Harry started to have regular sessions with the Counselor either at the tower or out in then park for a run. Harry was still upset by what happed in Asgard and as far as he knew Bucky was still on a mission. So not having that comfort of having the man near by wasn't helping to settle his thoughts.

"Yeah, can't pull one over on our boy he's too smart for that. We'll do what we can to bring him home for Harry. You should get some sleep yourself. You haven't been sleeping or eating enough."

"I have been feeling unsettled since Asgard. I had a letter from Mother. The trial will take place the day after tomorrow. It seems that Haraldr's gauntlets did more damage than we thought the healers had a hard time unfreezing where he sliced and broke Sif's leg. It took them an entire day just to remove the ice. After the Trial, Thor will return to Midgard in time to see Haraldr off to school."

"I guess Sparkles isn't taking this Sif thing too well either."

"No he's not. Sif had been his friend for centuries and he is mourning her loss. I think he also blames himself for not seeing her true self. We all missed it. I have always known the most of the older Aesir never liked me because they knew of the monster beneath the skin but Odin forbade the telling of my secret. It never occurred to me that any of the children would have been told. So while I know I am not to blame for her hate and treason I can't help but feel responsible."

"Hey, it's not your fault her dad raised her to be a racist bitch. Also no calling my Blueberry a Monster he's just a sweet misunderstood fruit."

"Anthony that must be the most ridiculous nickname you have called me yet. I swear you have an obsession with the tiny berry. I don't think anyone has ever tasted Haraldr's Blueberry muffins since he started making them a year ago. Every time he has made them they suddenly disappear before the rest of us can make it to the kitchen. We have yet to figure out how you steal them with out magic." Loki looked at his lover who was sporting an innocent look.

"Really? I don't remember having those delicious beauties in my lab for my own consumption. When Harry is baking I am banned from the kitchen after I kept eating the batter. So it is physically impossible for me to steal the little pieces of blueberry heaven." Tony let Loki go and wandered away from that truth finding glare. It was really hard to lie to the God of Lies.

"You can't fool me Anthony and I will find out how you are stealing the muffins with out you leaving your work shop." Loki said crossing his arms.

"**Master Tony I have information relating to Mr. Barnes."** Friday piped up.

"Oh look Friday has a lead; thank you Baby Girl put it on the screen." Tony ordered with Loki coming to stand at his side. "Looks like were not the only ones looking for our Frosty Soldier. Mandarin is putting out feelers for him over the dark web. The question is do they want to take him hostage or do they want to recruit him."

"Most likely the latter as he has skills that would be beneficial to their cause what ever that may be. Barnes is missing an arm so I think they will try to persuade him using the promise of a new arm with that serum they have developed. It is a temping offer if Barnes didn't know that the serum will eventually kill him." Loki said scanning the information. "Friday send this to the Man of Fury. He should know that this Mandarin is trying to poach his Avengers."

"**Yes, sir."**

"Well once that offer fails they will take him hostage. Friday send a copy to the Capsicle so he can be aware of the situation." Tony ordered.

"**Yes, sir."**

"Since there is no more we can do tonight let's head to bed love. I'll give you a nice back massage." The genius offered hugging his god from behind.

"Fine we should rest while we can; we need to be ready in case we are needed to help Rogers bring Barnes home." Loki agreed allowing his lover guide him out of the workshop. The Winter Soldier had missed his third check in and it was not looking good. He hoped for his son's sanity that the man would be found.

XxXxXxXxXx

"And you say I'm always getting into trouble." Steve shouted as he fired at their would be captors.

"Honey can we save the 'I told you so' for later?" Bucky as he fired his assault rifle at Ulysses Klaue an Arms dealer and mercenary.

"COME OUT YOU COWARDS THERE IS NOWHERE TO HIDE!" Klaue shouted signaling his men to press on.

"So what's the plan Cap because I'm running out of amo."

"We stay under the cover and go around and hit them from the back. We got to lose them so we can find away to call for back up." Steve said raising his shield to deflect the gun fire.

"Got it you go left I'll go right." The two soldiers spilt up and mange to catch them by surprise. Bucky was caught by Klaue's own cybernetic arm that was equipped with a deadly sonic canon. Half of Bucky's bionic arm was torn off due to it's weak state from taking on gun fire.

"If you weren't worth your weight in gold I'd have killed you." The Arms dealer spat.

"Bucky!" Steve Shout before he was hit in the back of the head with the butt end of the rifle knocking him out.

"Let's see how much we can get for the ice man." Klaue said looking the downed Captain over.

"You won't get anything when you are rotting in jail." A voice said from above. Before the Merchant could move a man clad in black armor and mask jumped down from the trees above. He wasted not time ripping the fake arm from the man.

"Did you think we would not find you? You who have stolen from my lands and have killed my people? You and you men will stand trial and then serve you time in the mines of Wakanda." The armored clad man demanded as warriors appeared surrounding them.

"You are a greedy nation not sharing in your wealth! I am just filling a demand,"

"You speak of our desire to protect our country as greed when your own pockets are lined with the gold of stolen goods. W'kabi take the prisoners away."

"Yes, your Highness." The Border Tribe leader bowed.

"And what of their Prisoners?" asked Ayo who was Head of Wakanda security.

"The suit of this man is that of an American that is years before our time. My father had a file on the warriors of America I will need to look it over to confirm his identity the other man I do not know. They are both in need medical attention so we will take them both back to the palace." T'Challa said when his nanotech mask retracted.

"As you wish your majesty. The princess will be interested in the one arm Man.

"I think you are right. Let's get them inside the sun is about to set and then I will not be the only Panther out for a hunt." The King smiled and his guards laughed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Another week went by and there was no word from Barnes but they knew Rogers was chasing down some leads when he last checked about a week ago. Tony was working with Pepper in the office today after she dragged him out of bed by his hair. He had been playing hokey almost the entire summer spending it either in bed with Loki or in the workshop with Harry. Pepper was not taking no for and answer this time. Loki thought it was terribly amusing when the CEO stormed into their floor from the elevator pass the kitchen where he was enjoying his morning coffee and into the bedroom he shared with Tony. After five minutes of yelling at the lazy lout she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of bed pass the kitchen and into the elevator. Loki couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his mouth at seeing his lover dress only in red boxer briefs being dragged to work. He had Jarvis send Stark a suit once he stopped laughing.

"Pepper don't I get breakfast?" the genius pouted.

"If I didn't know that you would never come back I would allow you to get a bite. But I do know you so you are going to sit there like a good boy and do your paperwork. Keep reading, you need to read everything before you sign them and these papers are extra important. They are Harry's adoption papers."

"Harry's adoption papers? Why did you say so? When did Loki start the paper work?" Tony was now real focused on reading every single word to the letter.

"He started them before you left for Asgard. He knew it was going to take a long time to get all the paper work in order and he wanted it all done before you guys get married." Pepper smiled. She was happy for Tony he found the perfect mate to share his life with and a great son too. She didn't regret that they never worked out, a little sad yeah, but she didn't regret it. They both needed to fail to find the ones that they were meant to be with.

"Beep, Beep." Went the intercom.

"Yes, Gloria?"

"**Sorry to interrupt there is a King T'Challa along with his security detail and a CIA agent Ross here to see Mr. Lokison-Potter."**

"Send them in, and summon Agent Coulson he's somewhere in the tower." Pepper ordered.

"Your Majesty, this is an unexpected surprise." Tony was out of his chair greeting the King, ever so thankful Loki allowed Jarvis to send him a suit to wear.

"I know that I am showing up unannounced but I come on behalf of my sister and her patients that were found on our borders. She said they are known to Mr. Lokison-Potter. I am here in New York to attend some meetings and I figure I should inform Mr. Lokison-Potter that we found his companions." T'Challa smiled.

"I see and you brought the CIA with because? How did you even know that Lokison-Potter is here? This is an Office not an apartment." Tony said looking at the three with a tad suspicion.

"Agent Ross is the detail assigned to King T'Challa for his extra curricular activities." Coulson answered as he entered the room. "Agent Ross it's been awhile."

"Agent Coulson, I take it you are Starks keeper." Ross said shaking the Shield agent's hand.

"Hardly, I leave that to his fiancé. So you are looking for Mr. Lokison-Potter. What is the CIA's interest in him? He shouldn't even be on your radar."

"I'm just here for security duty but King T'Challa does have to People who are connected to him. Mr. Lokison-Potter is also acquainted with King's sister Princess Shuri."

"Now that can't be possible. Mr. Lokison-Potter has never been to Wakanda." Coulson's posture became very ridged.

"**Sir, Mr. Odinson and Mr. Lokison-Potter are on the Communal Floor a neutral place to meet."**

"Thank you Jarvis. Tell them we have guest, so they won't be startled from their arrival." Tony ordered never taking his eyes off the gathered crowd. "Ms. Potts I am afraid I'll have to finish the paperwork later."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Pepper watched the group head to the private elevator in the office. Once the doors were closed she ordered Jarvis to record the whole Meeting.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki had been trying to keep Harry distracted with lessons in magic and other projects to lessen the worry over his missing Godfathers. Today Loki was setting a trap for his betrothed.

"_Why I am I making these Muffins? We had a full breakfast and its hours until Lunch." _Harry signed after he finished mixing another bowl of batter. The table and counter were filling up with muffins.

"I am going to catch Anthony at his muffin thievery. He thinks he can Lie to the God of Lies he is sorely mistaken." Loki said as he searched the Kitchen for sign of Robots and trap doors or panels that could send the muffins to the Man of Iron. "Since your Aunt dragged Anthony to the office before Breakfast he will try and steal your delicious muffins. The Man of Iron can not resist the Blueberry delights."

"_Father I doubt he will steal them he doesn't even know I'm baking them."_ Harry rolled his eyes pulling another muffin pan from the oven.

"**Sirs, Master Tony wanted me to warn you that he is coming up stair with a delegation from Wakanda to See Master Harry."** Jarvis announced, before Loki could respond he watched his son jump over the counter and run out of the kitchen which he quickly followed.

"Haraldr what's wrong?" Loki asked his son but found him wearing strange blue metal gloves and aiming one with repulsor ready to fire at their guests.

"Hare-Bear what's with the new gloves?" Tony asked standing slightly in front of the King not wanting to start an international incident.

"_He's a Liar."_ Harry signed a bit slow having only one hand available. _"If he was who he said he is then Shuri would have contacted me before he arrived here at the tower."_

"Well your Highness it seems my son doesn't believe you are who you say you are. He knows someone name Shuri but he would have heard from her before you showed up vouch for you." Tony turned to the King, waiting for an explanation.

"If you open a video chat we can straighten this whole Matter." Agent Ross suggested.

"Boy how did you get nanotechnology?" T'Challa asked ignoring everyone else. Harry flipped the King off and signed a few more words.

"Sorry My son is a bit wordy. You can guess what his first words were but he says he's not telling you anything." Tony smiled.

"_**BROTHER!"**_ A loud voice echoed the room and a familiar face filled the Video Wall screen. T'challa winced, he was in trouble now. _**"What were you thinking going to Stark Tower with out warning?! I have told you several times Haraldr does not like to be surprised!"**_

Harry on the other hand relaxed seeing the familiar face and he deactivated his Nanotech gloves. Then he began to sign to Shuri. _"So he's the real thing. I thought we had another espionage attack."_

"_**I am so sorry Haraldr. My brother tends to jump first and think later. I see you finished the gloves. That is amazing, I told you, that you could do it." **_Shuri praised. _**"Now as to why my brother is there, he came to inform you that we found your Bucky and his husband. They were found injured just outside our borders. We took them in and healed them but I need to confer with you on Bucky's new arm."**_

"Excuse, but are you saying this boy is the genius you have been talking with for the past two years?" T'Challa asked in disbelief.

"_**Yes brother. We met through a tutoring website. I volunteer on the site to help great minds like Haraldr learn and grow. He wanted to learn more about science and technology to fit in with his family better. He was a diamond in the rough that became a dazzling jewel in no time at all. He helped me create your New Suit that you wear around on your neck. I sent him the materials but he created his repulsor gloves. I am so proud of my star pupil." **_The Princess smiled at Harry before turning a glare on her brother. _**"You on the other hand I am not pleased to be related to you. What were thinking, Brother?"**_

"Well, it was mother's suggestion. She thought that you two might be getting engaged with how you talked about him." The King coughed really embarrassed that he listened to his mother. "She wanted me see him for myself if he was good enough for you."

"_**I have never been so embarrassed in all my life."**_ Shuri blushed and put her face in her hands. _**"For one thing, I am not looking for love, I am busy with my work and second Haraldr is twelve! I seriously doubt he is ready for marriage."**_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his teacher's discomfort. The adults hid their laughter in polite coughs. T'Challa was just as embarrassed as his sister and waited for Harry to stop his silent laugh before bowing to the child. "Please accept my humble apologies for this gross misunderstanding. It seems I was given incomplete information from the Queen Mother."

"_**Haraldr says it's alright, Mistakes happen and thank you for taking care of his Godfathers they have been missing for awhile."**_ Shuri translated Harry's sign language.

"Well since all that has been cleared up shall we have some tea? Haraldr has made some fresh muffins." Loki offer glad they would not have to redecorate the tower again.

"Did he make his famous Blueberry Muffins?" Tony asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Anthony, you will sit and wait your turn." Loki used his magic to stop his husband to be and brought him to the couch. "You will sit there and wait until our guests have been served."

"Uh, I think we need a few more introductions." Agent Ross stated trying to believe what he saw with his own eyes.

"Apologies, my betrothed can be a bit absentminded when he is hungry. I am Loki Prince of Asgard, God of Magic and father to Haraldr. This is our son Haraldr Prince of Asgard and God of Mortal Souls and heir to Anthony Stark, and you've met our Shield handler Agent Phil Coulson."

"I am T'Challa King of Wakanda you have met my sister Princess Shuri, this is Ayo the head of our security and CIA Agent Everett Ross."

"_**Since I have saved your butt from being kicked I will take my leave." **_The Princess gave her brother one final glare before turning to her student. _**"I will Email you with Bucky's medical file Haraldr and we can discuss the new arm."**_

"_Thanks I will talk to you later Professor Shuri."_ Harry signed and the screen went blank.

"**I will get the refreshments please make yourself comfortable."** Jarvis said from above.

"Thanks Jarvis I give you permission to reactive Butterfingers." Tony said leaning back in the couch "Oh and tell him to bring Friday Harry is going to need a voice."

"**Yes sir."**

It was going to be a long and uncomfortable conversation but hopefully they would all walk away Allies.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_I'm just meeting up with my friends. You didn't have to bring me to get my School supplies Uncle Thor, I know how busy you are."_ Harry signed.

"_Haraldr I wanted spend so time with you so I could apologize before you leave for school." _Thor signed back. It had surprised Loki how seriously Thor had taken to learning sign language because of all the complex signs. He mastered the art because he wanted to be supportive of the youngest member of their house.

"_Uncle Thor it wasn't your fault. Sif hates Jotun and I am half Jotun. I do not blame you for her hate."_ Harry replied but his Uncle was sad and unconvinced.

"_You are a sweet child but I feel responsible. She had been my friend for centuries and I did not see her true feelings for you father. She hid her hate well." _Thor led Harry to an out side café and sat the boy down this was going to be difficult to explain but he need to get this off his chest. He also wanted to continue signing to keep their conversation private. _"When your father and I were but lads running through the palace I thought that nothing could tear us apart. Then one day your grandfather came and told us it was time to begin our training as warriors of Asgard. I was excited but your father was nervous because like you he had a smaller frame then most Aesir children and Jotun children for that matter. We were taken to the training ground where we met other Children of the guards who were also beginning their training. I made friends with the Warrior Three instantly and I showed off my pride in my little brother and they accepted him but Volstagg and Hogun didn't think he had much potential for fighting. Fandral was always kind to your father so I knew he would have at least one friend on the field. Then came our trainer Asger the Spear of Odin and he brought his daughter Sif with him to show us all how it was done. When they looked upon Loki I thought I was imagine the hard looks they gave him. I thought it was directed at all of us new trainees but I was wrong it was only the start of his torment. As years passed my ego grew and I became blind to what was happening around me. Your father would often travel with Mother to different realms where he met your Godfather Jareth. So he grew farther and farther away from me and immersing himself in magic. I thought that did not love me and that my brother did not want to spend time with me. I listen to her lies that he was after the throne of Asgard and that he wanted to see me kneel before him. I saw your father on the destroyed Bi-Frost and I though him guilty of trying to destroy Jotunheim. I betrayed his trust and for that I can never forgive myself and I'll spend my life trying to prove myself a worthy brother. So far I have fail in that duty as I have let you take the burden of Challenge upon your shoulders. You did well Nephew and we are all very proud of the honor you brought to our house but I should not have let it get to that point. I should have protect you better when I saw she knew the truth of your father's origins."_

"_Uncle there was nothing you could have done to stop her. She wanted to expose us as Jotun and she didn't care how. Sif wanted you to hate us and cast us out of Asgard if you didn't kill us first. I knew what she want the moment she saw me. I look like my father unfortunately I have my dad's mouth and I goaded her into showing her true self. I did it to protect my Father and to finally get back at those who wronged him."_ Harry signed he felt bad that he caused his uncle such guilt.

"_Aye you do have the Mouth of a Stark it was very dangerous to accept her challenge. I say this not because I doubt your strength but because your mind is still healing from your capture by HYDRA. She could have broken your mind and your innocence would have been lost in the blood bath. It is that I blame myself the most. I should have taken up the challenge since I am the ranking house member."_

"_But then she would have backed down and just found another way to make a challenge against me and my Father. I like said there was nothing you could have done. It's like Aunt Hela says there are always challenges on our path and its how we deal with them that makes us stronger or weaker. This just made all of us stronger as a family."_

"Sometime you are too smart for one so young." Thor said and stood pulling the boy into a hug. "It is almost time for you to meet your friends so let us go to the bookstore. Tonight your parents have a belated Birthday celebration planned with a picture call from the Captain Rogers and the Winter Barnes."

"_That sound like a great plan."_ Harry signed then leading the Thunder God through the Alley.

Even though his uncle smiled Harry knew the man carried the guilt heavy on his heart. It would be a long time before he forgave himself of letting the challenge happen. The streets were busy as it was two weeks before school was to start and parents and students were gathering supplies. The two made it to the book store where they found a long line almost blocking the doors and trailing along side of the building.

"I wonder what has caused such a crowd." Thor said out loud.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing today. We're all in line to get his autograph." A near by witch answered blushing at the sight of Thor.

"Thank you kind Lady." The god nodded before letting Harry drag him pass the line and into the shop. "I think your father would have liked this shop. He always had a deep respect for books and Knowledge."

"_Yes, I know sometimes I see giant boxes arrive at the tower filled books he has ordered." _Harry signed. Then he noticed his friends huddled in the corner and pulled his Uncle to the group. _"Hey guys what's up?"_

"Harry! Thank Merlin you are here." Susan said. "It has been almost impossible to get our books with the book signing going on."

"Our Mum is smitten with Lockhart and his books." Fred moaned.

"The guy is our new Defense teacher and forcing us to by his books for the class." George griped.

"Well he is handsome." Hermione blushed. "As long as he knows the subject it shouldn't matter if he's popular."

"Good you guys are all here." Draco said squeezing into the circle. "My Father insisted on coming with me and that could only spell trouble."

"I think he has purpose to coming here because he is heading straight for Mr. Weasley." Neville pointed out.

"_Uncle Thor you might want to be on guard."_ Harry signed as the group saw words being exchanged between the Patriarchs. Harry raised an eyebrow at how Lord Malfoy lifted a book from Ginny's cauldron and put it back. He wondered what the purpose of that move was, but he didn't have time to ponder long as Mr. Weasley punched the blond man. Suddenly chaos ensued as Lord Malfoy returned the Punch. Thor came up to the fighting wizards, after handing his umbrella to Harry, and pulled them apart and held them almost three feet off the ground. The crowd gasped and the two men stopped their struggling.

"Is this how Mortal wizards behave on Midgard? Such a disgraceful act and in front of children." Thor's voice Boomed through out the store as he set the men on their feet again.

"And who are you?" Lord Malfoy glared as he straightened out his robes looking at the man dressed in scruff Muggles clothes.

"I am Prince Thor of Asgard. I have brought my nephew to buy his school supplies for the coming year." Thor returned the glare shifting his clothes to his armor and Harry came up to him in Armor of his own handing Mjolnir to his uncle. "Come Haraldr we shall collect your books later this shop is busy at the moment."

"_Yes Uncle, I'll meet you guys at The Ice cream shop."_ Harry signed. His friends giving subtle nods that they understood. The two Asgardians left the bookstore leaving stunned witches and wizards in their wake.

Two hours later found the six friends seated in the booth at the back of the Ice Cream shop. The two red heads and the blond sat in misery while the others tried to consul them. Harry just returned from the service counter with a giant Mountain of a Sundae for them all to share.

"I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed and by my Father no less. He's the one who is always going on about propriety and manners. How Purebloods should never stoop to common Muggle fighting." Draco bemoaned taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"How do you think we feel?"

"Our dad threw the fist punch." The twins complained both stuffing their faces with the Sundae.

"There, there boys. I'm sure the incident was quite forgotten by now. I think Harry's Uncle made the biggest impression." Susan smiled taking a small spoonful of the shared treat.

"_Yeah drama seems to follow me and my family."_ Harry signed with a shrug. _"Did everyone manage to get their supplies?"_

"Yeah, after the bookstore scene the owner moved the book signing to the upstairs in a rarely used section to make it easier for students to get their regular school books." Hermione answered.

"I don't know why they didn't do that in the first place. They were asking for trouble with the set up on the first floor." Neville said swallowing another bite of ice cream.

"So how's summer been you for guys?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"Well thanks Prince Firsty, we had a lab to work in."

"Yeah we came up with a lot of Product ready for the year." The twins grinned.

"Well I completed my Muggle studies with all top marks." Hermione preened.

"Good for you Granger. My Godfather and I made Potions for St. Mungo's most of the summer in between my studies. It was fascinating to work on complex potions for a large hospital not just the regular stuff sent to the hospital wing at school." Draco said taking another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream side.

"I help supply Malfoy and the twins with ingredients from my greenhouses. I also stood up to my Gran and told her I won't be an Auror. She has left me to myself since then." The Gryffindor was still a bit sad that his grandmother was ignoring him but he just couldn't live the life she wanted.

"_Well I went to Asgard battle won came home and invented new nanotech gloves."_ Harry signed before tapping his wristbands and his hands were cover with the blue fingerless gloves and repulsor palms. _"All magic safe."_

"Must you win at everything Lokison?" the Slytherin whined.

"It wasn't a contest Draco." Susan rolled her eyes. "My aunt will be campaigning while we're at school. Since next summer is the elections and she'll be going up against Fudge."

"If there is anything we can do to help let us know." Hermione offered as the other agreed. The Sundae Dish was soon empty and the friends part all promising to meet up on the train. It had been a long and busy day for the six friends and all knew that the coming year was about to bring them even more drama.

A/N: Yeah Summer is over and On to Second year! The Plot Bunnies have been making tons of Notes on what is going to be happening so they will keep me Chained to this laptop until their genius is brought to life. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing Plot Bunnies love the food.


	29. Blood Matters Not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 29 "Blood Matters Not"**

Scotland was so peaceful in the morning and Harry was enjoying his morning work out in the Gym. He just finished his five mile run and was stretching before he used the gymnastic equipment to keep himself quick and agile. The team would be joining them in a week and he wanted to show that he was keeping up in his training. This was the only time of day when he could settle his nerves and re-center his mind.

"AHHHHH!" Harry's head shot up at his Dad's scream and the sound of the Repulsor hitting the floor.

"ANTHONY!" yelled his Father. Harry opened his locket as ran from the Gym to where his fighting.

"That thing tried to kill me!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Jörmungandr was just cuddling you because you are covered in my scent." Loki snapped shielding something in his arms away from Tony who was standing in his boxer briefs and his Iron Man gloves.

"Cuddling? Snakes don't cuddle, they Strangle and Kill!"

"_**FATHER, DAD! What's going on why is everyone yelling?"**_

"Your dad is over reacting to my Familiar. The All Father has allowed me to reclaim him. So yesterday when you were out with your uncle getting your supplies I went to the Realm of Niffleheim where your Aunt had been watching over him."

"Jörmungandr, isn't he supposed to be the world serpent that wraps around the earth and my supposed brother?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Mortal Story tellers of this realm have grossly exaggerated my history here. Jörmungandr has been my Familiar since I was five hundred years old. He is not your brother anymore than Sleipnir, or Fenris. Seriously I think they wrote those stories to glorify my title as Chaos God."

"Do not forget brother they say our older sister is your daughter as well." Thor laughed.

"Yes. How they came up with that one I will never know." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me but we got off topic! That Snake tried to kill me!

"_I did not! He smells like master. I want to be close to Master's mate. I want him to like me."_

"_**Dad I think you hurt his feelings. He just wants you to like him because he says your Father's mate." **_Harry defended.

"Haraldr did you just understand Jörmungandr?"

"_**Yeah hard not to he's practically crying." **_Harry shrugged._** "Once during a field exercise my trainers thought to test my reaction time and decided to drop me in pit with seven deadly snakes. They were shocked that they weren't attacking me instead they defended me and bit my trainers because I was a speaker whatever that meant. Turns out I don't need a vice box to make hissing sounds."**_

"He was blessed with a Serpents tongue." Jörmungandr confirmed.

"Yes I remember James telling me that his family once had a few wizards who could talk with serpents. What did they call it? I can't remember but it seems that you have inherited the talent Haraldr." Loki smiled. He was happy that his son had inherited something he could identify from James family line since Harry seemed to take mostly from his Jotun heritage. Loki could only understand Jörmungandr due to their bond. While he did have the All speak it didn't translate over to animals.

"Great so you guys are telling me this snake is going to be living with us and that you two can understand him?" Tony asked trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Yes Anthony that is exactly what it means. Every Magical being has and needs a Familiar. Even Thor has a familiar but it is not allowed to leave Asgard."

"_**Really? What is it?"**_ Harry asked curiously.

"Brynjar is a rare Steal Hawk. One is born every two thousand years and they are very fierce birds of prey. He is not allowed on Midgard after he destroyed an early settlement and in sighted a war."

"Tell your nephew the whole story Thor." Loki ordered shaking his head.

"I might have sent him to hunt a goat as our supplies were running low."

"And?"

"I didn't know that the goat was part of a herd that had wandered off from the chieftain's personal stock. Brynjar was then sighted carrying the goat in the direction of rival tribe. The Warrior three and I were encamped between the two tribes and did not noticed that a war begun. Hela told father what happen because the war messed with the balance of souls making her work double. Since then I have had to leave my familiar on Asgard. I am hopeful since Jörmungandr was allowed to come to Midgard that Brynjar will be allowed to follow it has been three hundred years since the war." Thor said sheepishly. Harry couldn't stop himself and was wheezing from laughter. It seemed that even Gods could make stupid mistakes.

"Again Off Topic!" Tony shouted after being ignored once again. "You are determined to keep the snake aren't you?"

"Yes I am. He has been my constant companion since I was five hundred and begun feeling the loneliness of being in my brother's shadow." Loki said softly. Thor looked like he wanted to protest but he couldn't because that was what happened. His brother had been pushed in to the dark away from the light and praised that had been showered on him.

"Fine, but I don't want him slithering around free to scare the shit out of me and he's not allowed in my workshop." Tony gave in. He couldn't stand against the sorrowful eyes of his God.

"I promise I will keep him out of your work shop and he won't scare you any longer." Loki smiled and kissed his pouty lover. Jörmungandr gave the genius a hissy kiss to say his thanks as well which made Tony jump a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a big softy. I'm going back to bed it's too early to deal everything." The three gods just smiled as the hero left to return back to his bed.

"Come Young Haraldr I believe you have yet to finish your morning training. We shall see you for the morning meal later." Thor nodded to his brother leading Harry away.

"_I like your youngling Master."_

"Thank you Jörmungandr I like him too. Now let us go to the shops and buy you supplies and a new sleeping chamber." Loki smiled and vanished in a green light.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure you have everything?" Loki asked trying to hold his son for as long as possible.

"_**Yes Father, I told I had everything packed and ready last night. Don't worry, I got Friday and Butterfingers with me and Shadow is always alert for trouble." **_Harry rolled his eyes and wiggled out of his father's arms. The whole team was here to see him off again but this time he made sure they left the armor and weapons at the Manor, well the visible weapons.

"не обращай на них внимания Маленький брат. они сильно волнуются." Natasha smiled and hugged the little wizard who was now almost eye level with her.

"_**Спасибо тетя Наташа, я буду скучать по тебе."**_ Harry hugged back. This was the part he hated about leaving. Saying good-bye even temporarily was really hard for him.

"Hey Buddy, you got us on speed dial if you need us." Clint reassured the boy taking his turn hugging Harry.

"_**Yeah I know. I'll still miss you guys."**_

"We'll miss you too kiddo." Bucky said pulling Harry to him with his new arm and he was joined by Steve in the hug.

"We'll see you come winter." Steve muttered in the Raven hair. Soon Harry was pulled into another hug by Bruce.

"Try not over do it with the school work; try and have a bit of fun."

"_**Only if you do Uncle Bruce."**_

"Haraldr!" Thor Boomed tossing the boy in the air. "I will miss you, Do not lax in your training and I'll see you in Asgard for your Fathers' wedding."

"_**Tell Grandmother and Grandfather I miss them and I will see them this winter."**_

"I will Nephew."

"Come here Mini-Me." Tony took his son from the Thunder God. The genius hugged Harry tightly. "Give them Hell and write often. I already miss you Hare-Bear."

"_**Miss you too Dad."**_

"Haraldr your friends are waiting." Loki said his voice thick with emotion. Harry turned his head to see his friends gathered near the train.

"_**I guess I better go. I'll write as soon as I can. See you guys at Christmas."**_ Harry grinned and ran off to join the others boarding the train.

"Don't worry; he made it through year one he can take on year two." Tony said quietly to his beloved knowing how hard this was for him.

"Yes. Let us depart." Loki sighed and let his magic take them all to the manor.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Glad you made it Prince Firsty."

"Shame your family didn't send you off in full armor." The twin laughed ignoring the rude hand gestures Harry was giving them.

"So are you ready for the new school year Harry?" Hermione asked taking out a large tomb to read.

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_ Harry signed then he felt the push on his magic. _"I need to vanish."_

"Vanish? What are you talking about Lokison?" Malfoy asked but Harry signed nothing as he pulled out the invisibility clock and disappeared.

"Why did he do that?" Neville asked. His question was answered as their compartment door opened.

"Where is he?" an angry first year yelled.

"Where is who?"

"Little sister?"

"Harry Potter! I need to meet with him! I saw you guys pull him on the train!" Ginny stomped her foot.

"His Name is Haraldr Lokison, Ms. Weasley." Neville said rolling his eyes.

"That's a lie! He is Harry Potter and we are destined to be together!"

"You are so full of it Weasley. You and Ronald." Malfoy snorted. "He has no interest in dating he's twelve. With the exception of the twins we're all twelve. Also we are going to be too busy to deal with your harassment. Plus it is possible he will be trying out for the house team now that we are allowed brooms this year." 

"If he's going to be on a house team he'll fly for Gryffindor. I promise once we meet he'll demand to be resorted. We'll be the next James and Lily Potter a true Power couple." Ginny ranted.

"Ginny enough!" Fred snapped. "I don't care what Mum and Dumbledore has promised you, you are not going to go near our friend."

"If you do then we're going to tell dad and you'll be sent to live with Aunt Muriel." George finished both twins were beyond pissed.

"Mum won't let Dad send me away." Ginny said shakily.

"You don't get it." Fred glared "Mum won't risk Dad dissolving their bonding."

"She is not allowed to follow Dumbledore's orders any more." George stated. "While you were visiting your friend Dad made her choose Dumbledore or us, her Family."

"NO! I will not live as a Poor Pureblood!" Ginny screamed and ran from the carriage. Once Harry was sure the red head was gone he revealed himself.

"_You were right she is worse than Ron."_ Harry signed. _"What is her obsession with Money?"_

"Unfortunately that is where the Family Feud comes to play. My great Grandfather or something ruined the Weasley fortune. Then it was kept down the following generations. I will not be continuing the cycle actually I plan to invest with the twins they have some great ideas." Draco said flipping through his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Ginny has always been told that she was going to be a Lady of Pure Blood Society."

"It wasn't until Dumbledore came and filled her head with promises of the Potter fortune that she became totally obsessed." The twins answered looking disappointed in their only sister.

"Well, she will find Harry is not an easy target." Susan smiled. "It took us a year to get him to accept us as friends. He only half heartedly didn't want friends at the time. Now we know he doesn't really want Ginny as a girlfriend so imagine how stubborn he's going to be in avoiding her."

"I see him using the invisibility cloak a lot this year." Hermione hummed as she turned the page in her book.

"Thanks Granger." Harry signed and everyone laughed.

XxXxXxXxXx

The feast was a joke. Lockhart took his many bows at his introduction. The headmaster kept his eye trained on the Ravenclaw and Boot was back to his annoying self bragging about how his Uncle took him to the ministry for a day as an auror. Harry ignored the noise for going to bed early.

"Good Morning Mr. Lokison, here is your new class Schedule." Flitwick greeted.

"_Thank you Professor."_ Harry signed. _"How is Gigi?"_

"She is well but she missed her brother I think." The tiny Professor said patting the Black jinx on the head.

"_Then we'll see you Saturday for tea."_ The Ravenclaw signed with a smiled and the teacher continued to hand out the class schedules.

"Good Morning Harry." Susan said sitting next to him.

"_Morning Bones."_ He signed taking a big gulp of coffee. _"Looks like we got the idiot first thing in the morning."_

"Really that sucks. I went over the books and most of them are about his favorite things and very little with Defense." Susan bemoaned filling her plate with eggs.

"I agree." A voice piped up sitting on the other side of the Ravenclaw. "I was shocked that for such a hunter of dark creatures there was so little on how he defeated them."

"Morning Hermione. How's the newest Gryffindor settling in?" Susan laughed.

"Terrible. All Ginny did was cry and ranted that she wasn't in the same house as our Harry here and that she was missing her destiny."

"_What a bunch of shit."_ Harry signed.

"Language." Hermione scolded.

"_You sound like my uncle Steve."_ Harry signed rolling his eyes.

"HARRY!" the trio looked up see the red head that they had been talking about running towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Move Granger I need to sit next to Harry."

"_Ms. Weasley I don't like it when my friends are disrespected."_ Harry typed out on Friday.

"Harry you don't need that muggle thing anymore now that I'm here I can talk for you. We'll be the perfect couple." Ginny this time tried to push Susan out of her seat.

"_No and Please stop trying to move Susan from her seat. We are eating please go away." _Harry glared at the girl his green eyes flashed with irritation. Ginny stepped back slightly frightened.

"Potter be nice to my sister she is just trying to get to know you." Ron snapped having come in for breakfast.

"_Weasley you sister has tried twice to move my friends from their seats. We were enjoying a nice meal until she came over and started bossing us around. Now I have been more than patient but it is wearing thin. If you don't remove yourselves I will not hold Shadow back any longer."_ Friday voiced for her master and Shadow moved from under the table to stand before the trio of friends.

"I thought Dumbledore banned that animal!" Ron jumped back taking Ginny with him.

"Honestly don't you ever listen?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shadow is banned from attending classes with Harry not from the castle as he is a cat familiar."

"**Beep Beep."**

"That's signal to get to class. Come on Harry we got to drop off Shadow and head to DADA." Susan said after shutting off her phone alarm and begun gathering her things. Harry too got his stuff and signed to their Gryffindor friend they would see her at lunch before whistling for the cat to follow.

"Hermione, Dear may we escort you to your first class?" Fred asked stepping around his siblings. He and George had caught the tail end of Ginny and Ron's rants and they were upset by their behavior. They knew that Ron and Ginny would try and take it out on they Hermione.

"Yes I'd like that." The second year smiled to the twins before gathering her stuff and following them out of the Great Hall.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So Eye Patch what did I do to deserve a visit from you?" Tony didn't bother looking up to the screen that had Fury on display from the Iron Man boot he was working on.

"_**You haven't been filing your paperwork Stark. Why is it only now I'm getting your report on the Wakanda delegation?"**_

"I have told you and Pepper that I am allergic to Paperwork. If I get a Paper cut I am down for days."

"Now that is the worst lie you have ever told, Anthony." Loki laughed as he carried in a tray of Sandwiches and Pepsi. The god wandered over to the opposite computer screen. "Sorry Director he was just being lazy. He actually had the paperwork done weeks ago just didn't bother to send it in until Agent Coulson reminded him this morning."

"_**So it would seem. Just to recap Harry is the student of Shuri who is the Princess of Wakanda and no one bothered to inform SHIELD and the CIA is also Now looking into Harry's history."**_

"Well Popeye this is your fault. You and Bruce were in charge of his Schooling when we were of the Planet for three months. I know it wasn't Bruce's idea to give him a GED Test." Tony glared while Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Anthony, it was Haraldr who sought out tutoring so he could work with you and your technology. You can hardly blame the Director for that."

"You're supposed to be on my side Reindeer Games."

"I am on Haraldr's side. We did not know of this meeting of the minds but the Princess has been a big help in his development in understanding Earth's technology. She has given him the tools to develop his own Nanotech gloves. So this acquaintance has been beneficial to all but Anthony and that is why he is in a sour mood. Haraldr refuses to share the Nanotechnology he had developed." Loki explained watching his moody lover tear a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm his dad; he should share the goodies like the nanotech or at least some of the Vibranium." Tony muttered with his mouth full.

"_**All the pouting aside, Harry has made a strong Powerful Allie. Wakanda is a closed off Nation and has great technological developments. As you probably heard the King is the Protector of the Nation code Named Black Panther. When he found Barnes and Rogers he interrupted their kidnapping. We believe the offer on the Dark Web for the capture of the Winter Soldier was too tempting for the Arms Dealer Klaue to resist. We suspect he was going to try and get a two for one deal with handing over Rogers and Barnes. So we're in debt to the King for his intervention and saving our avengers. I believe had Harry not known the Princess they wouldn't have been considered honored guest."**_ Fury acknowledged.

"That's Our Hare-Bear! Breaking down the boundaries." Tony cheered after swallowing down his Pepsi.

"_**Well, we can't keep the boundaries open if you don't put in the paperwork." **_Fury snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, kill all the innocent trees for Paperwork." The genius waved the director off returning to his boot repair.

"Has there been any new activity regarding Mandarin?" Loki asked.

"_**So far they are still looking for Harry in every Muggle boarding school in Europe. They haven't breached the idea of him being magical which works in our favor."**_

"All there attacks are tech and weapon based. They probably don't believe in Magic despite having Loki and Thor on earth. So maybe we should go over abandon bases by either SHIELD or HYDRA. There is a lot of abandoned secret spy real-estate out there that is lost and forgotten. I bet if we go over all former bases we'll find where they could be hiding. J. get a search going of all abandon bases from the cold war until now. Look for ones with its own generating power source they will want to stay off the grid as much as possible."

"_**Good work Stark. Let me know if you find any thing and I'll send out some agents to verify any intel you pick up."**_

"Yay! I was helpful! Can I hang up now I want to finish my lunch and get back to my suit repairs." Tony complained with voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_**Yeah I'll check in next week Fury out!"**_ the screen went blank.

"Goodie can't wait to be interrupted again. Jarvis what have I said about surprise calls from Eye Patch?"

"**Not to allow them but he has the override code so I have no choice but to put the call through." **Jarvis said affronted that Tony implied that he could not do his job.

"Leave Jarvis alone, Anthony. It is not his fault you didn't send in your paperwork in a timely manner. Nor is it his fault the Man of Fury has an override code." Loki stated as he waved the crumbs away with his magic. "How can find anything in this mess?"

"You can clean the crumbs and plates but not the tools it's organized just the way I like it. Dum-E it need the 3/8's socket from the third draw in the tools chest." The robot whistled that he was on the job.

"This is not organization it is Chaos. I am only thankful Haraldr hasn't picked up these bad habits." Loki continued to putter around cleaning up after his messy lover. After about twenty minutes Tony stopped working something was wrong with his god. Loki was a complex man yet so simple to understand if you knew what to look for. Tony watched as the god continued with cleaning up after him and put his work shop back in order. The genius knew this was his stress mode. When ever Loki was upset or worried he started cleaning or reorganizing the manor or tower. It was subtle at first with moving books from one shelf to another then it would evolve into lifting huge pieces of furniture and moving them to different rooms. Tony mentally berated himself being so distracted with his upgrades and repairs that he didn't see his lover hurting.

"Bambi," Tony said softly but Loki ignored him. Rolling his eyes the genius got up and took the tools from the elegant hands. "Come on Reindeer Games I know you heard me."

"Anthony, go back to work I am not finished straightening up the lab."

"No, the Lab can wait. Something is bothering you and I am an idiot for not noticing it sooner. Come on Loki tell me what has got you cleaning up a storm?" He used one of his slightly greased covered hands and turned the beautiful pale face towards him. He was taken back by the pain in those shining emerald eyes.

"My mother has sent me the memory crystal from Sif's trial. I haven't had the courage to view it. I know it happened and Thor was there and he told me of the verdict but I can't watch it."

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to. She was sentence to Life in the Asgard Dungeons. She can't hurt you or Harry ever again." Tony reassured.

"But it's because she hurt my child that I should watch her face Asgardian Justice. I don't know why I am such a coward afraid to watch a memory. I mean it already has happened and nothing can change the trial verdict. So why am I like this?" Loki ranted his anger at himself rising. He turned from his lover and tried to resume his cleaning but strong hands stopped his.

"Loki, this might be hard to understand because you have been shoving your pain aside for the last thousand some odd years, but she hurt you. This trial was more than her picking a fight with Harry. She represents all the Aesir that ever hurt you and treated you like shit since you were a kid. It's okay to feel scared; you have pushed it away long enough. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. If you need to yell fine scream until you lose your voice if you need to cry than do it I'll be here to hold you until you feel better. You are not alone anymore and you don't have to hide your pain any longer. I am here for the next five thousand years or so just for you because you are my other half. If you hurt then I hurt. So when you are ready to watch the trial then I'll be right there with you all the way." Normally he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and Tony knew this. He's not denying it, but when it came to Loki he was willing try to be a better man.

"You win."

"Lokes this isn't a competition."

"No but you are correct. I was hurt a lot in Asgard and it is time I dealt with it. You will watch with me?"

"Of course I will try and stop me. Jarvis Shut down the Lab for the rest of the night we'll be in our rooms not to be disturbed unless it is the end of the world." Tony ordered.

"**Yes, sir, Understood." **

Tony took Loki to their room and usher his god in to the shower. This was for comfort not sex he wanted Loki as relaxed as possible before they watched the memory. He massaged and washed that gorgeous body then he dried it before dressing in Loki's favorite green silk pajamas and then tucking them both into bed. Once they were settled and comfortable the god summoned the Golden Crystal from their dresser. It landed gently in the trembling pale hand.

"You don't have to do this today."

"Yes I do. If I don't then do it now I'll never watch it." Loki closed his eyes and waved his other hand over the Crystal activating the Memory.

The Golden Throne room appeared around them and they sat off to the side near the queen watching as the Prisoner was brought in. Loki shuttered because not to long ago it was him being marched down the aisle wrapped in chains. Sif walked stiffly with a definite limp that was the physical sign of her lost of battle against Haraldr.

"Sif Asgerdóttir of the House Stagrauth you are here to be tried for Treason against Asgard. You have challenged the royal house of Odin and lost to Prince Haraldr God of Midgard Souls. As a result of your loss you have been striped of your post as captain of the Royal Guard and arrested for treason. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Odin's voice carried through out the throne room. Thor stood close to the All Father one step below his father on his Right as Hela stood on the same step to the left.

"What I did was to protect Asgard and its future King Thor. The False God Loki and his spawn have infected this land for centuries. It was my job to make sure his monstrous blood did not infect Thor and lead this world to Ragnarok! The Jotun must be slain to cleanse this world of its evil!" Sif shouted as she stood proudly.

"My Daughter does not deserve this. She was just doing her duty to the crown. The filthy Jotun deserves death!" Asger shouted standing out from the crowd.

"That Jotun is MY SON!" Odin shouted. "I rescued him from the field of battle I brought him in to my House! I raise him as my son, as prince of Asgard, your Prince and this is how you treat my Family?"

"I told you to kill it when you found the beast. Look at what that beast done; it spawned a child. That beastly offspring has crippled my daughter!"

"That Child is my Grandson! I brought Loki here to try and heal the bond between Asgard and Jotunheim but it seems I failed in that as well as raising my son. I listened to you spout that he would destroy Asgard and my throne rather than listen to my own son and his cries for help and love. Well I have at long last learned that hate begets Hate well no more. Sif Asgerdóttir you are sentenced to life in the Prisons of Asgard never to see the light of day ever again. Asger as your punishment for fostering this hate and treason you are striped of your Warrior status and banished to the borders of the farmlands never to enter the city of Asgard again."

"You will be sorry when that Monster and his spawn bring our realm down upon your heads!" Asger spat as he and Sif were taken away.

"I Say this to One and All. Prince Loki is my Son and part of the royal house of Odin. It matters not what his birth blood is he is of Asgard. Any act against Prince Loki or his son Prince Haraldr will be taken as an attack against the Royal Family and a sign of treason!" Odin shouted and slammed his staff on the floor sealing his declaration into law.

The Golden walls faded away and the royal family was no more leaving just Tony holding a sobbing prince in his arms. Years of pain and hurt were finally being release along with a minor windstorm of magic. Tony ignore the magic flaring around them and held his prince tightly not wanting to give Loki any doubt that he still loved him. They would weather this storm and be stronger for it.

A/N: Okay this chapter took awhile because despite being in lock down I still need to get chores done and the plot bunnies tend to ignore important things like food shopping and laundry for writing. So I had to pen them up and get it done before I could let them run loose. Iron Bun was really difficult to catch and pen up. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing plot Bunnies love the food.

не обращай на них внимания Маленький брат. они сильно волнуются = "Ignore them Little Brother. They are just very worried."

_**Спасибо тетя Наташа, я буду скучать по тебе. **__**= "Thanks Aunt Natasha I will miss you."**_


	30. Like Father and Dad, Like Son

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 30 "Like Father and Dad, Like Son"**

It was getting ridiculous the attention he was getting from Ginny and Lockhart. Ginny want him to marry her; while Lockhart want to cash in on his fame as Harry Potter. Harry collapsed on cool Saturday afternoon under the group's usual tree tired and legs sore from the constant running he had to do. Seriously they have been in school only two weeks.

"Running again Lokison?" Malfoy asked flipping the page in his text book while ignoring the extremely rude hand gesture.

"Harry was Ginny chasing you again?" Susan asked worriedly. She conjure a cool rag and placed it on the forehead of the flushed prince.

"_Yes. I was helping a new first year of my house because the girls in her dorm stole her shoes and hid them. She didn't let it bother her but I could feel that it did. Luna is a seer so she's a bit exocentric her soul is very pure and gentle but it is bruised by the bullying. Anyways after I helper her and set the girls straight I bumped into Ms. Weasley and she started yelling that I was cheating on her with Luna. I ignored her and started walking away but she kept following me. Eventually I had to run for my life because Butterfingers is down for program upgrades that needed to be installed and Shadow is out hunting. I couldn't use my suit because it's for emergencies only."_ Harry typed out on Friday.

"Sorry mate."

"We've written to dad."

"But we think that Mum."

"Is intercepting the letters." Fred and George apologized.

"_I'll talk to my Godfather about getting you an Asgard trained Owl or maybe an Alfheim Trained one. Their fowl have a sweeter disposition than the Asgard owls. My godfather has a snowy owl named Hedwig and she is very sweet. Nátt is only nice to me and my father as he almost bit my dad's finger off once. Either way their magic will be too strong for any Midgard witch or wizard to intercept or redirect them, plus they only deliver to the intended recipient." _Harry tapped out.

"That would be great we'll pay you once we get paying customers."

"_No just think of them as Christmas presents the owls will be ready about then. You need to have a secure way to send mail."_ Harry just smiled and began writing an email to his Godfather about twin owls for the twins, describing his mischievous pair of friends.

"You spoil us Prince Firsty." Fred grinned as he lifted the little Ravenclaw into a hug.

"We'll make you the most awesome prank ever." George said as he sandwiched Harry between him and his twin.

"You guys might want to let him breathe or at least let his feet touch the ground." Susan giggled as the Prince's feet dangled off the ground as he was squished between the brothers.

"So the rumors are true, Malfoy, you are socializing with less than desirable company."

"What do you want Parkinson?" Malfoy rolled his eyes at the pug face girl that was disturbing their afternoon picnic. They had been doing these Saturday lunches since the spring of their first year. All of them enjoyed the peace and quiet away from the castle and other students namely Weasley and now Parkinson. Draco had been lucky that Zabini had not tried to stick his nose into their little group.

"I want to know why you have been ignoring your orders to stick with your own society. Seriously Blood traitors, a Squib, a half blood and a Mud-Blood." Pansy sneered and before she could react the whole group was on their feet and wands out. Shadow emerged from the Forbidden Forest in his large battle form.

"Parkinson, I would watch what you say about my friends." Draco Sneered. "While we have developed our own society we have moved beyond the narrow minded thinking that you still use. In fact our grades speak for themselves. So run a long I do not need your dull wittedness to bring down my own thought process."

"What?" The Slytherin was scared with six wands in her face. The giant cat standing too close for comfort she could feel it breathing heavily down on her neck but she didn't understand Draco's large words.

"It means you are not worthy company." Susan simplified.

"I'll show you not worthy. Just wait until I write Lord Malfoy, he'll put you back on the right side of society." Pansy snapped turning on heel and running to the castle.

"_Don't worry she'll forget by the time she gets to the castle."_ Harry signed as a gold magic disappears from around his left hand.

"Harry, you got to be careful with the sorcery you might get caught." Hermione cautioned. "What did you do to her anyways?"

"_Absentminded spell it lasts for three days; by the time it wears off she'll totally have forgotten this little encounter."_

"How do you all know what he is saying with those hand gestures?" the new voice had the group turning there wands on the newcomer.

"Greengrass what are you doing here?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Pansy has been ranting about you since last year. She is after the Lady Malfoy title and is an unbearable room mate. She was finally fed up with you ignoring her and was determined to seek you out. Frankly I am surprised she waited this long." Daphne explained taking a seat on the blanket and a muffin from the pile of food. Seeing as the female Slytherin was at least neutral they group lowered their wands and retook their seats.

"Pansy is not going to go away is she?" Draco asked picking up his potions book.

"Nope. I think she is just getting started, especially now that you are on the house team."

"Don't remind me. I wasn't going to try out for the team but Father bought the team brooms so I would get a place on the starting team. I wrote and asked him why and he said 'A Malfoy is noting but the best in everything.' So I believe that he meant I have to be popular when I couldn't careless about it. I love quidditch don't misunderstand that, but I don't need to play to enjoy it. Now Parkinson is going to be hounding my every step." The Slytherin complained.

"You've got a fan little Malfoy." Fred snickered snatching up a sandwich.

"Looks like you and Harry got Matching stalkers." George pointed out finishing off his butter beer.

"Oh does Lokison have an entitled she devil after his money too?" Daphne asked curiously.

"_Yes, the young Miss Weasley is the name of my stalker."_ Harry tapped out before opening a bottle of butter beer.

"Ah, I see, she takes after your younger brother Ronald, does she not?" the Slytherin asked the twins.

"Yes much to our disgrace." They chorused.

"So Greengrass what is your part in all this?" Hermione asked still weary of their guest.

"Well Granger I have been watching your little group since last year. I must admit you are all intriguing. You are all from different houses but you have created harmony and trust. Slytherin is a cold and socially distant place to live you create Allies and Enemies but there is no trust. I've seen how Draco here is the perfect Slytherin within the dorms but his eyes are dead. Out here or in the Library his eyes are alight with warmth and laughter. He shines with life instead of the dark death that fills the dungeons." Daphne gave an involuntary shiver as did Malfoy.

"That's sad. Draco why didn't you tell us it was that bad in the Dorms." Susan cried.

"I did not want your pity. Besides I spend as little time as I can in there. It's the older generations that seeped the place in darkness and twisted what it means to be a Slytherin." Draco shrugged. "Does this mean you are coming over to the Land of the Living Greengrass?"

"Maybe, it is nicer here. I know that trust is hard earned in this group so I will not be demand my place here just yet." The Slytherin declared with a smirk.

"Well since you are here do you have any advice for DADA? We have all agreed that Lockhart is all hair and not brain." Hermione stated pick up a real book on defense.

"I agree fully. There is something off with some these stories like they weren't really written by the same person. I mean, no body is that strong or resourceful." Daphne laughed and the rest of the grouped looked to their Demi-god Prince.

"_Shut up you guys."_ Harry signed and everyone laughed leaving the lone Slytherin confused about the outburst of laughter.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**Sir I have found three bases that have fit the parameters you have set for the search."**

"Good job J, send the information to Eye Patch." Tony was floating around the workshop testing out the newly upgraded boots and using his gloves for balance.

"**Yes, sir. May I warn you that Prince Loki's Familiar is slithering about on the tool bench?"**

"What?!" Tony shouted putting too much power into the repuslors sending the billionaire flying straight back in to the wall the fell to the ground. Dum-E took the opportunity to use his fire extinguisher on his creator. "Not on Fire Dum-E!"

"**Sir, scans show a slight bump to your head and bruising to your upper shoulders. In short you will live."**

"Has Harry upgraded your program to include Sass?" Tony asked as he got up from the floor.

"**No, but he did add new software that helps me learn and mimic Human speech patterns."** Jarvis explained. Tony rolled his eyes because that meant Harry did reprogram Jarvis with Sass and possibly sarcasm.

"That's my boy." The genius muttered before going over to the work bench. "Alright I know you're here and that you understand me so show yourself."

"_Hiss, Hiss, Hiss."_ The snake made himself visible and stretched his body so he could see Tony at eye level.

"Now you know the rules you are not allowed in my Workshop. So why are you invading my space?" Tony crossed his arms glaring at Jörmungandr.

"_Hiss, hiss, hiss." _The snake replied then leaned against Tony's reactor core looking up at the genius.

"I don't care that you want to be close to me, this is a dangerous place to be. Loki would kill me if anything happened to you."

"_Hiss, hiss, Hiss."_ Jörmungandr slithered up Tony's chest and wrapped lightly around his neck.

"Just because you are wrapped around me doesn't mean you won't get hurt. I hurt myself all the time and I get burned on the face from the welding sparks. You would be right in the line of fire." The inventor argued.

"_Hiss, hiss, Hiss."_ There was a sudden tingling feeling that washed over the two of them like a shield had been raised to protect them.

"So I take it that this is one of your magical talents. Fine you can stay but as soon as you get in my way you're out of here." Tony gave in again. He really was too soft he thought as he received a Hissy Kiss as thanks.

"Were you just talking to a snake, Tony?"

"Hey Cap, what are you and Frosty doing on this side of the pond?" Tony asked turning to Steve. Even though the captain was alone he knew that Barnes wasn't to far away. The two tended to travel as a pair since Wakanda.

"Fury just sent us the information on the bases. We were flying back from a mission and thought we would confirm the information."

"That was pretty quick Jarvis just sent it ten minutes ago. So you had to already be on your way here to get here so fast after getting the message." Tony eyed the American hero with suspicion; Jörmungandr gave the intruder a glare well the best glare a snake could manage.

"We didn't want to tell Fury until we told you and Loki first. We took out a small Mandarin cell in Argentina. It's an old Photo but Mandarin is close to tracking Harry." Steve sighed handing over the photo that was taken last spring when he and Bucky took Harry to the movies in London.

"Shit they are getting close but it seems that they still don't realize he has magic. They know that Loki survived the attack because of the press release we did last winter. If they don't than they're idiots. We'll have to travel by Magic until we take them down. The less they see Harry the better." Tony thought out loud as he stroked his goatee and Jörmungandr bobbing his head in agreement.

"Is it me or does that snake understand everything we are saying?"

"This Jörmungandr, Loki's snake familiar, that has been misidentified as his son. Yes, he can understand what we are saying too bad it doesn't work both ways."

"It looked like you were doing pretty well when I walked in here."

"Yeah well I am a genius; I seem to be able to get a read on his body language and what he wants. Loki says after were married chances are his bond with Jörmungandr will transfer to me as well. Then I'll be able to understand him too, just like Loki and Harry." Tony said as he began taking off his gloves and boots, missing the surprised look on the captain's face.

"Harry can talk with snakes?"

"Yup, Hissing doesn't require a voice box, so he and Jor here were hissing up a storm before he left. It turns out little green, here has been very lonely with no one to talk too. Hey did you bring your shield? I have those new electro magnets Harry order for it. He redesigned the arm band for it to make it more comfortable." Tony asked as he went over to Harry's side of the lab pulling up the design on the 3D hologram.

"When did he do this? It's amazing." Steve said in awe looking over the schematics.

"I think during one of his therapy sessions at the tower, when you were out looking for your hubby. We had a hard time keeping him distracted from worrying over you guys. Sam just mentioned that your shield straps looked a little worn but still in good condition for being so old and then Harry was off to the lab creating this."

"I'm sorry for worrying him like that; I didn't except to be gone for so long when I went to retrieve Bucky."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Harry knows we have the tough job of being heroes. This is how he copes with it. You recommending Sam was a great help for his mental state. Now that he can talk about his magic he's been more open with Sam and us about how he's feeling." Tony said trying to be reassuring. He never imagined that Spangles would take the Godfather thing seriously. It was great for Harry the more love the better and it gave him a bond equal to the bond that Harry had with Barnes. He worried a bit about the old man's mental state. But he was sure that Sam was helping the captain to work out that little issue. The genius would do what he could to keep the peace within their family.

"I'm glad that Sam is helping, I just feel bad that I added to his stress. He is an amazing kid. Sometimes I forget that he had another parent he is so much like you and looks like Loki." Steve smiled as he read over plans to upgrade his shield. "Is this Nanotech?"

"Yeah," the genius pouted. "Now this band will look and works just like a regular watch. Then you tap on the face of the watch and you entire forearm will be encased in a Vibranium arm band that you shield will magnetize to and after some practice you will be able to turn the magnets on and off with one or two wrist movements. You better be grateful Harry won't share his nanotech goodies with me, but anything for his godfather Stars and Stripes."

"I am grateful for this gift; it was unexpected but not unappreciated. I'm sure Harry will share his tech with you once he has it perfected. You know how he is; everything he works on has to be perfect before he shows it to his parents." Steve consoled the sulky father.

"POP!" Winky appeared before the two Avengers.

"Master Loki says enough with lab work it is time for lunch."

"Thanks Winky. Jarvis save all the work and lock down until after lunch."

"**Yes sir."**

"Shall we go Capsicle?"

"Lead the way Stark. After lunch I'll bring down my shield and you can tell me all about Harry's new tech." The Captain grinned as he watched the Billionaire with the snake scarf pout more and stomp out of the workshop.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Class I have great news. The Headmaster has granted me permission to start a dueling club." Lockhart announced to the second year class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Will everyone be allowed to attend or are there restrictions?" Terry asked.

"It is open to one and all. I want you all to be well prepare should the need arise." Lockhart gave another dazzling smile.

"_This guy is a joke."_ Harry signed to Susan.

"_Not everyone can be an Asgardian warrior."_ Susan signed back.

"Miss Bone can you translate to Mr. Potter I expect him to be the first to sign up for the dueling club." Lockhart grinned as he passed out the test sheets.

"Professor, his name is Lokison and he can hear you just fine he just can't speak." The Hufflepuff clarified while taking her test paper.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore explained that he is very confused on his name after such a tragic life. Now, you all have been in this class long enough to know everything in my books so I expect all the questions to be answered. You all have until the end of class then leave the finished test on my desk. I will also leave the sign-up sheet on my desk as well. You may begin." Lockhart then sat at his desk and answered his fan mail.

Harry and Susan shared a look after seeing the questions on the test. Seriously the guy's ego was beyond help. Every question on the test had to do with the professor's likes, dislikes, hobbies, and nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. It looks like their group going have to do some major studying on real Defense if they wanted to be ready for OWL's in fifth year. There was no way that Harry and Susan were signing up for the Dueling club.

The two quickly finished the test and slipped out of the class before the air head professor could notice. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw nearly tripped over a fallen figure in the hall. The figure became a familiar sight as the rolled him over.

"Draco what happened?" Susan gasped.

"My house elf is trying to kill me."

"_I doubt that Malfoy, it goes against their magic." _Harry signed.

"Okay, he's not trying to kill me, its worst; he's trying to save me." The blond sat up rubbing the back of his head. Then he winced as a pain shot up from his ankle. "I'm lucky I was close to the last step before he pushed me off the step. I think I twisted my ankle to go along with the bump to the head."

"Okay why is he trying to save you?" the Hufflepuff asked trying to hide her laughter.

"My mother sent him to protect me. You remember I told you last year that my father got a package and then closed himself away right? Well there seems to be a plan in play. Before school started, my Mother walked in on a meeting between Father and his friends. They were talking about sending the package here to Hogwarts. Mother is scared that something might happen to me now that whatever they had in now here at the school."

"_Well it seems we now have the Mystery of the year. Let's get you to the hospital wing and then send a text to everyone that we need to meet up."_ Harry signed before lifting the Slytherin up in his arms with very little effort.

"You know Harry this looks a little weird since you are almost half a foot shorter than Draco." Susan laughed and the blonde blushed. Harry just rolled his eyes as he started up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So this new mystery has to do with an unknown supposedly dark object here at school." Hermione summed up take some more Chow mien noodles on to her plate. Harry and Hermione had been expanding the purebloods' Muggle pallet with different takeaway from the local Muggle village.

"That's pretty much it." Susan replied trying to get the hang of using chop sticks.

"Susie like this." Fred said showing her how to use the chopsticks and how to hold them.

"How did you two learn to use chop sticks? " Neville asked trying to mimic them.

"That voice at Harry's manor introduced us to a website called Youtube and Local Muggle cuisine." George answered snatching the last egg roll.

"How do you not know Longbottom?" Greengrass asked sitting between Harry and Draco and picking up a plate and taking the box of sweet'n'sour pork.

"Gran doesn't like anything outside of traditional food." The Gryffindor shrugged watching the Slytherin girl expertly use the wooden sticks.

"She's just showing off Longbottom. The Greengrass dynasty is founded in Import and Exportation." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "They travel a lot through out the year and Daphne here is a big fan of the orient."

"Thanks for spilling all my secrets Draco. So what are discussing today?"

"The mystery of the day." Fred smirked.

"Also the idiot of the year." George finished before he cracked open his fortune cookie.

"Oh you mean Lockhart's dueling club?"

"_You mean Lockhart's joke."_ Harry tapped out on Friday before finishing off his third box of beef and broccoli.

"You have to come to the next dueling club meeting. He said he was going to do an exposition with Professor Snape." Hermione smirked. Hermione signed up for the club to see if there was anything real that could be learned from the duels.

"How did he get my godfather to agree to that?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Who cares Malfoy; I want to see Snape beat the shit out of that pretender."_ Harry rolled his eyes as Friday spoke for him.

"Language!"

"_Yes, Uncle Steve."_ Harry signed and Hermione just glared at him.

"Well Language aside, I believe we all want to see that, but other than watching Lockhart fail, what is this Mystery of the day?" Daphne asked enjoying the fried rice. "Delicious, Muggles definitely make better take away."

"Well Greengrass you have been eating lunch with us for only a month."

"Are you ready to see just how deep the rabbit hole goes?"

"Take the Blue Pill you will fall asleep no memory of what we have discussed here today."

"Take the red pill and you stay in wonderland and become a part of the Resistance to the Matrix." Fred stated holding out one blue M&M and George, Holding out red one. While the purebloods looked at each other worriedly Harry and Hermione fell over laughing.

"Seriously? That has got to be the most over used Muggle reference there is!" Hermione gasped out between giggles Harry gave up on breathing it was just too much.

"Awe, spoil our fun." The twins pouted.

"Grange what is going on and I think the twins just killed Lokison." Malfoy stated looking at Harry with a bit of concern as the Ravenclaw laid flat out trying to catch his breath.

"The Matrix is a Muggle Moive that came out in at then end of the nineties. About a guy who finds out he is in a virtual world. It was a very good and popular movie." Hermione explained.

"We put the manor to good use over the summer."

"Voice in the manor gave us great ideas and showed us lots of Muggle things."

"My brother's name is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System or J.A.R.V.I.S for short. He runs all Stark household systems." Friday stated switching to her own voice.

"_Friday, be nice. They don't mean to insult you or your brother, Jarvis. They are wizards and still learning the ways of the Muggles."_ Harry scolded as he typed not wanting the others to hear or another Sam incident to occur.

"Yes Jarvis was a big help." Fred Smiled.

"They have great pizza from Muggle town near the manor too." George confirmed.

"Okay, we got a bit off topic. Do you want to join our group officially Greengrass? If you do there are two conditions to joining." Malfoy redirected.

"Oh and what are those conditions."

"First is that you learn sign language. We will teach you and Harry here will help you get up to our speed with the accelerated learning spell on you. It is perfectly safe he used it on all of us to get us to his level." Susan stated.

"The second is all secrets are kept within this group. If you betray that trust you will suffer the pain of all those here." Neville glared his voice strong with conviction.

"I see." Daphne said quietly. They are serious and surprisingly it didn't scare her. In fact she felt relieved that they all had such a strong bond between them. This was what she had been looking forward to when she came to school, real friends. "I agree to your terms."

"Wise choice Greengrass. Granger will get you the books you'll need to start learning sign language. As for the Mystery we were discussing, it involves my father sending a dark artifact to school." Malfoy stated waving his wand to clean up the dirty dishes. "Butterfinger you can sever the dessert, now."

The robot wheel forward to the middle of the group and opened his refrigeration unit, bringing the dishes of green tea ice cream to the top. Harry waved his hand and all the ice cream floated out to everyone.

"Wandless magic?"

"_**Sorcery actually."**_ Harry opened his locket and connected with the mind stone. Now that Daphne agreed to keep his secrets he could use it freely.

"Fascinating. Do you offer lessons in that as well?" the blond girl asked.

"You'll find that we do a little bit of everything." Susan supplied.

"Especially hand to hand combat." Neville said twirling a dagger in his hand.

"_**They pushed for that one. I was totally against teaching them."**_ Harry protested.

"After the dragon Prince Firsty,"

"We all agreed you needed back up." The twins stated. Harry rolled his eyes but what they said was true. Shortly after the dragon incident they all said if he was going to be doing crazy stunts that he should have back up. Harry had been totally against until Hermione pointed out that the Avengers are a team that always goes out in pairs or more. They have been working every weekend and on Wednesdays to learn from Harry. He had to call his aunt to write up a starter program for his friends.

It seemed that everyone kept up their training over the summer because it took him ten minutes to actually take them all down when they had their first session of the new school year. That's why all of them thought the dueling club was a joke. They were learning real skills from the Asgardian Prince not like the fake that was Lockhart.

"I think this is going to be a mutually beneficial friendship. As Draco has said I have a fascination with the orient and I have learned things from the wizards there that blend with Muggle martial arts. I think you will find I can bring a lot to your group." Daphne smiled.

"Good we'll test you on Wednesday after Draco's quidditch practice." The Hufflepuff smiled.

"Speaking of quiddtich, why haven't you tried out for your house team Lokison?" Draco was hoping Harry would join quidditch because it go a bit lonely on the field without real competition. The twins were on their house team but they were beaters not really seeker competition.

"_**Because Malfoy, I don't need a broom to fly and plus I am not into the house glory. Sure I'd win but that's not much of a challenge for me."**_ Harry said finishing off his ice cream.

"Yeah little Malfoy he's got a nice blue suit."

"With rockets and jets and stuff." Fred and George smiled.

"_**Alright knock it off you two. Homework time. You two run down some proper defense spells. Neville and Susan will start Greengrass' assessment on Wednesday. Hermione you and I will work on debunking the fake. Malfoy you will get Greengrass up to speed on everything we know so far and Muggle tech I'll get her a phone by next week."**_ Harry order with everyone agreeing to their assigned tasks.

"If we're good can we have a Halloween Movie Night?" Fred asked with Puppy eyes.

"Yeah Harry can we? We can show these guys the Awesomeness that is the Matrix!" George begged.

"_**Fine if you guys get every thing done by Halloween I'll set up a real Muggle Movie night. I'm turning into my dad, too soft to say no."**_ Harry rolled his eyes.

"There, there, Harry, you know you are looking forward to movie night." Hermione soothed as the other laughed. Yeah they were a crazy bunch but he wouldn't trade them for the world. He finally understood that need for acceptance and friendship. His father was denied because he was Jotun, his dad pushed others away afraid to be hurt, but now having Friends changed them both for the better. These people were changing him as well but not forcing him to be something he wasn't. They were showing him it was okay to be open with them and to trust them. He was changing for the better just like his parents and that was a good place to be.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the Chapter my middle child is graduating this coming week. Due to the Pandemic it was a virtual experience he was recorded getting his diploma from a hologram. How weird is that? Then they are going to stream the graduation this week. This is one for the record books. Anyways the Plot bunnies are fighting. Half of them want me to write the other half wants Plot Bun Portraits done because the last one came out to their satisfaction. I got an Avenger Bun Civil War going on here Hp Bun is the only neutral one hiding out of the line of fire. Silly Buns. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing. Reviews feed the plot Bunnines.


	31. Welcome to the Matrix

**A/N: First I would like to say that I appreciate all those who review and give my positive Feed back or questions and suggestions to help my plot bunnies write this story. That being said I received some flames reviews that were not helpful or nice. I just want to clarify this is Fun Fanfiction. I write for myself and the enjoyment of others is why I share it on the internet. I am sorry if I offend you by my pairing or lack of your favorite characters. I write about characters I like and how some blend together better than others. If Harry seems to be leaning towards Draco it's because I might want to pair them in later chapters. Nothing is set in stone they are twelve right now! I have left out Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver because they don't fit in my story line and not characters that I feel connected to. I am sorry if my world I created affected your out look on either Harry Potter or the Avengers. This was written from a dream I had and wanted to share. If you don't care for the MPRG but I wanted Harry to be Loki's son. I wanted it play out that Loki was only interested in Males where as Tony being the fun carefree guy that he is, is interested in both. He likes a person for themselves as well as looks and that's what I love most about Tony Stark. He throws all his love on to others because he has trouble loving himself. I have read some stories and felt that they were either poorly written or had a terrible plot and I felt like I wasted time for reading but I don't blame the author. I could have stopped sooner but I had hope it would get better, it didn't. Still I rant to them about the time I wasted it was not their fault. They did their best and they put their own soul into writing it and sharing it. I am sad I didn't connect with their story but I don't blame them. Maybe I might like something else they have written or will write. If you send flames you discourage them from writing and sharing. I have been writing long enough to power through the hate and use it to make me grow stronger, but others are not that strong yet and need more kind words need that encouragement. I was once like that and it took a lot for me to submit my stories to my English teacher when I was in school because I was terrified of rejection. Over the years I worked hard at trying to put myself out there and share my stories. Thank you all that have been supportive. I love writing this story and I want to see it to the end. Then I hope to find my old plot bunnies that ran away to finish my old stories. Please review not just to me but other writers who need that encouragement to share the wonderful worlds they create. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 31 "Welcome to the Matrix"**

"Anthony, will you stand still!" Loki snapped as he tried to take measurements for the Asgardian tailor. They had a different system for measurements so the god had to use a tape measure he brought from Asgard after his own fitting. His lover was squirming around like a puppy and not letting him get an accurate count.

"I can't help it you seem to find all my sensitive areas." Tony muttered in the god's ear causing a slight shiver in his lover's body.

"We can explore those sensitive spots later in bed." The god whispered huskily. "Right now I need to take these measurements for our wedding clothes."

"I like when you say our wedding." The genius got a dreamy look on his face.

"Our wedding won't be happening if you don't stand still because I will not have you standing there naked for all of Asgard to see. Now stop moving."

"Yeah Tones, listen to your husband." Voice called out as they entered the living room.

"Platypus!" Tony jumped off the stool and ran to hug his life long best friend.

"Thank you Rhodes, now I'll never get him measured." Loki huffed.

"Sorry Loki. He's like a big kid just take something away to get him to stand still."

"I am not a big Kid." Tony pouted.

"Yes you are Anthony. Now let me finish or I will be taking more than your dessert away." Emerald eyes glared at the chocolate brown ones.

"Fine! So Rhodey what brings you to our neck of the woods?" The genius asked standing back on the stool to let his lover measure him. He was now half pouting and half glad to see his platypus. They had both been really busy of late Tony with the Avengers and his family and Rhodey with his military career. They rarely had time to meet up even for just a cup of coffee.

"Doing routine tour stops with the President. He's meeting with the Queen right now so I thought I would take a few days leave and come over and see what you guys are doing. Then I'll finish up the tour and have time cleared up for your wedding."

"Good then it is fortunate that you are here. I can measure you as well. The wedding party is always dressed in traditional leather armor and colors of Realms which they dwell. Anthony will be in Red with Gold accents and you shall be in Blue with White accents. My parents will be in Gold, Thor will be in Silver with Red accents and I will be in Green with Gold accents." Loki explained as he took Tony's measurements and wrote them down.

"What about Harry?" Rhodey asked taking everything in.

"Our Little Hare-Bear is Champion of the House so he will be performing ceremony in all White Leather Armor." Tony beamed.

"He's twelve! Isn't there and age limit on stuff like that?" Rhodey exclaimed as he took Tony's place on the step stool. This was a total culture shock for him. They were going to a world off planet with strange customs and Children became warriors before they hit puberty.

"No actually, on Asgard anyone can take up the burden of challenge and the victor will be champion of the house until the next house member is declared house champion from taking up the burden of a challenge against the house. We also found out that while getting my mother ordained to perform weddings here on Midgard that Haraldr had gotten ordained as well. He had showed her the process of getting the power of Marrying Midgardians before letting her use the computer. The Internet cares not how old you are as long as you follow procedure. So our marriage will be legal here as well as Asgard. Anthony already applied for our Midgard License and it will be ready by the time we wed." The god of mischief quickly measured the Air Force Colonel before rushing out to send the information to Asgard.

"Burden of Challenge? Tony I think you have been leaving a lot out of your emails." Rhodey said crossing his arms and glaring at his best friend.

"I might have omitted one or two things Honey Bear, but there was really nothing that you have could have done to help we were off planet. Harry just got handed a raw deal up there courtesy of Thor now former friend and No one was allowed to interfere. Things are really crazy up there with their code of Honor and shit like that. Harry is doing better and he is getting recovery help from the counselor that helps the Capsicle and his hubby. All we can do is be there for him when he needs us." Tony sighed, going over to the beverage cart and pour just one finger of scotch. Since Harry came into their lives Tony had cut way back on his drinking as he wanted a clear head should his little hare-bear need him.

"Look at you being the responsible parent. I swear if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. Harry and Loki have been really good for you. I am really happy for you." James Rhodes had known Tony since they were students of MIT.

He had watched his friend act out his anger at his dad, then his grief over the lost of both of his parents. Then James would be there to pick him up in weirdest of places. If he was lucky it would be a run down motel with the flavor of the night instead of a hospital from crashing his car. Once he picked up Tony in an alley just outside of Vegas. Rhodey had been there through out Tony's self destruction youth with the Alcohol and Multiple bed partners.

He had hoped that when Tony had gotten together with Pepper that he was on the road to recovery. He was sad that they didn't work out and worried that he would go back to his heavy drinking, science binges, and bedding anything with two legs and a nice ass. Turns out Tony needed someone strong enough to call him out on his behavior and a strong motivation to stop his excessive drinking. Loki was definitely strong enough to put Tony in his place when he went over board with Science or when he was being reckless with his health. Then there was Harry, the lynch pin that kept the Avenger family together. He gave Tony something no one else could give, a true Father, Son bond and unconditional love. He was the motivation that Tony needed to stay sober.

Howard Stark screwed up with Tony, always taking and never giving. They were always at odds and nothing his friend did was ever good enough for Howard. It broke Tony in ways that Rhodey thought that he would die before the age of twenty five. Now he is watching as his friend preparing to marry his Chaos God boyfriend and become the legal father of Harry sealing the family for life. He was so proud Tony it almost made him want to weep with joy, which was probably going to happen at wedding.

"What can I say; when I want something I always go after the best. I swear Loki is the Best Guy in all the Nine Realms and Harry is just out of this world Greatest Kid ever. I can't wait to get married. We're also going to announce that Harry is now 'Harry Lokison-Stark'. Pepper told me this morning that all the paper work is finalized and Jareth will do the blood adoption after the Wedding ceremony before we join everyone for the reception." Tony smiled.

"Wow everything seems a bit more real now doesn't?" Rhodey smiled as he sat on the couch before jump up again screaming. "AHHHH! Something just slithered against my back!"

"Sorry about that, it's Loki's familiar." Tony glared at the sofa. "Alright show yourself. I know you're there Jörmungandr, stop camouflaging yourself."

"_Hiss, hiss, hiss."_ The snake made himself visible and lean up toward the inventor.

"This is Jörmungandr, Loki's constant companion since he was five hundred. He has recently been following me around trying to get me to like him since I am marrying Loki." Tony sighed and held out his arm allowing Jörmungandr, to slither up and wrap around his neck. "Despite my best efforts I am growing attach to the little bugger."

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

"Neither did I Platypus. Come on Winky probably has lunch ready by now. She's a stickler for meals being on time and everyone eating all their veggies." Tony grimaced leading his friend to the dining room.

"Come on Tones, little Green never hurt anybody."

"Tell that to Harlem when Hulk busted it up fighting the Abomination." The Genius pointed out to his now laughing friend.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_That has got to be the worst duel I have ever seen."_ Harry signed as they group left the hall. _"Please tell me they are not all like that."_

"They're not they are actually worse. But I admit this one was the best because Professor Snape blasted the idiot real good." Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe he was even hired, what is the Headmaster even thinking?" Daphne agreed.

"Well you certainly stirred the rumor mill Lokison. Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" Malfoy asked Curiously. They had been partnered for the Student duel and he used the Serpent summoning spell 'Serpensortia' against Harry. It shocked him when he calmly started hissing to it and wore like a scarf for the rest of the Duel before sending it home.

"_So that's what it's called; Jörmungandr, said I was blessed with a serpent's tongue. My Father said I get it from My Wizard dad's side. There were a few snake speakers in his family line."_ Harry signed.

"Interesting, I never would have guessed that the Potters had Parselmouths in their line it is a Slytherin trait." The Blond said thoughtfully.

"Lokison, you should bring your family line here for us to study." Daphne stated excitedly.

"_How about no. You guys already know too much."_

"That's our Harry, always pushing back." Susan sighed.

"_Kill, kill, I must eat." _Harry stopped at this sound. It seemed that he was the only one to hear the voice.

"Harry, are you coming the twins texted that the Movie Room is almost set up." Neville called out when he noticed the Ravenclaw had stopped.

"_Yeah coming. I just got lost in thought. So is everyone ready to experience the Matrix?" _Harry signed.

"Yes, it's going to be a better Halloween than last year." Hermione smiled.

"Granger anything is better than watching Lokison fight a troll." Malfoy scoffed.

"_I don't know it was a rather good workout."_ Harry signed with a shrug and the group just laughed. As they all walked to the new Movie Room the Demi-God worried over the voice he heard. Was this the work of the artifact or was there something else at play here? He would think on it later no need to worry everyone when he had nothing substantial to show them. He felt Like Neo did when he saw the Black that walked by twice. Something was wrong with the Matrix here.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ah Severus such an unexpected visit'."

"Headmaster. I have come because I received word from old friends that the Dark Lord has sent a personal Artifact to this school." The Potion Master stood before the man he once called mentor. Years for being a spy had made sure he never saw the world through those rose colored glasses again. He saw that nothing he had said was news to the old man.

"Oh my, that is serious. Do you know what this artifact is?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked his beard.

"No Lucius was the only one who knew what it was but he can't seem to remember what it was. I believe he has been contact with the Dark Lord." Severus reported but face blank of expression.

"So we don't know what the artifact is. Are you sure it is even here?"

"Yes, sir we are sure. The enchantments on the artifact had memory charms woven into its protections. When ever it was out of Lucius sight he forgot all about it and it is no longer in the manor. So it's safe to assume that it is here." Snape wanted to roll his eyes at the old man's bad acting skill.

"Well since we have no clue what the object is we will just have to vigilant. Thank you for the update Severus, oh just one last thing. How is Mr. Potter fairing this year. He must be lonely since being sorted into Ravenclaw. I see that he is isolated from the House of Ravens." Dumbledore made his voice waver as if he was really concerned about the boy like a grandfather figure.

"Mr. Lokison may not have friends in Ravenclaw but he seems to have friends other Houses. His grades haven't wavered so I assume that they don't distract him from his school work." The head of Slytherin knew that using Harry's new name would irritate the old man but he wasn't going to feed the old man's delusions.

"Severus we talked about this. The boy is confused about his parents. He believes he is the son of Loki Prince of Asgard. The truth is his is the son of Lily who was human just like James was. We must do what we can to show him he belongs with a normal wizarding family on the side of the light."

"Headmaster the child is the son of the God. The Goblins have confirmed this and their Magic can not be fooled by any means. I suggest you give up on taking guardianship."

"Never! Harry Potter is the Symbol of the light and with out him our world is going to fall. Even now we have enemies at the gate. Amelia Bones is running for Minister. If she's elected we can say good bye to our world as we know it. These are Dark times and we need every advantage we can get. Now be a good spy and go watch the Potter boy, he will lead us to the artifact.

"Yes Headmaster." The Potion Master bowed and left quickly not wanting the madness to infect him.

Dumbledore sat alone with his thoughts on Harry Potter. Since the boy started school he had evade every one of the headmaster's tests. How was he to know how strong the boy was if he could not see results from his tests? Quirrell had been a failure and was now at St. Mungo's never to leave again. A year's worth of work and Dark Magic down the drain. Then the there was the Weasley boy who fell to the Potion's test. Maybe slipping him that potion to slow his intellectual growth in the form of sweets was not such a smart idea. He wanted to keep Potter intelligence down and the only way to do that was to have him surround by less that smart individuals. He had planned everything out perfectly but some how everything had gone so wrong.

Harry was to be placed with magic hating Muggles where they would abuse him and keep him weak. Then he would come to Hogwarts thankful to Albus for rescuing from such horrible people and be friends with Ron the less then bright Weasley child securing his place in Gryffindor where he would blindly follow the test he had in place. That way he could make sure the blocks on the boy's magic were still working and if he need to re-enforce them if necessary. Instead what he got was a very intelligent child who didn't trust anyone with a very magical Familiar that would attack him if he got to close to the boy. Also Harry had been sorted into Ravenclaw out of his influence's reach. Harry knew that he wasn't the blood son of Lily Potter and knew that Ron was there to try and control him. He watched as Harry gathered friends and united the house breaking tradition of separation and brought working Muggle tech to the Wizarding world.

This boy was becoming dangerous and he wondered if giving him the Hallow was wise but it was too late to regret it now. He had a new plan in play and hopefully he would have more success. He would have to dose Severus again as he was starting to defend James' son. He had to keep the potion master distract with hate for Harry or he might interfere with his plans. He also had to secure his plans that were set for Potter's fourth year. If Fudge is booted before then and his plans were not set in blood then he could lose what little control over the boy and wizarding world he had. Suddenly the Alarms went off all around the castle.

"It took you long enough Tom. Let the games begin."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oh Merlin this is bad."

"Look at the cat!" the twins exclaimed, as the stood around the hanging petrified remains of Mrs. Norris.

"Who would write such a message?" Hermione whispered in horror at the words on the wall written blood.

'**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENIMES OF THE HEIR BEWEAR.'**

"_Someone who wants this castle drowning in fear." _Harry signed.

"Well I am definitely unsettled." Daphne stated.

"I second that." Susan whispered huddling closer to Neville.

"It was said that the Heir would return but has been years since his last appearance why now?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Longbottom asked wrapping an arm around the scared Hufflepuff.

"My grandfather told me a story once before he died, about the Heir of Slytherin. He said about fifty years ago the heir opened up the chamber and set forth a monster to kill all the Half-bloods and Muggleborns, to avenge Lord Slytherin because the other founders had banished him. He said once the chamber is opened it can not be closed unless the heir wills it. Only one student died during the last opening and no one knows why he didn't take more lives."

"IT'S POTTER! HE TALKS TO SNAKES HE'S THE HEIR!"

"_Ignorance thy name is Weasley."_ Harry signed and his friends laugh causing the second year lion to get even more upset if that was possible.

"What did he say? He should be allowed to do that thing with his hands it's rude and we all should here what he has to say." Ron shouted a crowd growing behind him.

"_I said I already knew I was related to Slytherin on my Wizard Dad side. But I did not open the chamber. I didn't do this; I was with my friends having a movie night."_ Harry typed out on Friday.

"Yeah right everyone knows that they would lie for you." Ron snarled.

"What is going on here?" Snape stalked down the hall toward the gathered students.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch came running in seeing his beloved cat hanging by her tail on the torch handle next to the writing on the wall.

"Ask him! He killed your cat." Ron shouted pointing at Harry.

"Is this true Lokison?"

"_No it is not professor." _Harry tapped out.

"Severus, Argus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked approaching the gathering with Lockhart and McGonagall flanking either side of him with Flitwick and Sprout bringing up the rear.

"He killed my cat. I demand that he receive real punishment."

"He didn't kill your cat he was with us the whole time." Neville spoke up.

"And just where were you eight? No one saw you that the Halloween Feast?" Snape glared but it was fake he knew exactly where they were as Draco asked him if they could use an unused classroom in he dungeons for their movie night. Draco and his little friends knew he was a spy and had a certain way he had to act for he headmaster.

"_We were in the dungeons in an unused classroom having a Movie Night. Butterfingers has a recording of he whole evening."_ Harry tapped out and his little AI brother beeped and whistled as he rolled to the middle of the crowd then went over and removed the cat from the torch with his long mechanical arm. Snape went over and scanned the poor animal.

"It's alive just petrified."

"That just what I was about to say." Gilderoy smiled. "All we need to do is uhm…"

"Headmaster I can brew a restorative potion but I need fresh Mandrakes." Snape sneered.

"How fortunate Professor Sprout has a fresh crop of Mandrakes that will be mature by spring and then Severus can brew the potion. All students back to your dorms. Prefects please do a head count I want to make sure there are no missing students. These eight will be coming with us to discuss things further." Dumbledore ordered. As the students were ushered back to their dorms Weasley sent a smirk to the group surrounded by teachers.

"My office is closest Headmaster we can all talk there." Lockhart offered.

"Thank you Gilderoy. Everyone, follow me, I am sure we can get things sorted out." Dumbledore led the teachers followed by the Mini Avenger group. Well that's what the twins called their group and Harry hung them upside down for that little joke until the others thought it was a good name. Hermione then put in an acronym and they were officially called M.A.G.I.C. which stands for Mini, Avengers, Group, In, Collaboration. (He really needed to stop telling them about his Dad's obsession with Acronyms and nicknames.) It was either that or Houses Assembled which Harry vetoed right away. He heard 'Avengers Assemble' every time Uncle Steve called every one to dinner when it was his and Bucky's turn to host 'Family Night' on their floor. Now every time there is a group Mission and his uncle says 'Avenger's Assemble' his dad asks what's for dinner.

The MAGIC students stood in front of the desk with the headmaster and the teachers at his back. All the teachers except Snape had concerned expressions. Harry thought this might be a new experience for all of them as they were all here for their students and each of the houses had to be represented by the heads of those houses.

"I must say first that I am happy that all of you are showing Unity among the houses and bringing harmony to the castle. This prank with the cat though is not a laughing matter." The headmaster said gravely and The MAGIC students had to swallow their anger. Fred and George took a step forward.

"Sir we may enjoy a good prank but we didn't do this." Fred said sternly.

"This was an attack on a harmless animal, and that can never be funny." George added grimly.

"We have proof that we were other wise occupied." Daphne stated with her face expressionless like the Slytherin she was.

"Lokison's Muggle AI recorded the whole night. That is our alibi." Draco said coldly.

"I am still unclear on how that Muggle device works within the castle. Are you sure we can trust it?" Dumbledore asked and room lowered in temperature. The MAGIC friends used sorcery to keep themselves warm and the teachers all shivered in the cold. MAGIC discover early on when Harry got mad or upset the air around him became colder the more he upset he became the colder it got. By the way the teachers were shivering they could tell Harry was super pissed off.

"_Butterfingers can be trusted I wrote the runes that protect his Muggle electronics. My Step-father and I combine magic and Muggle means to allow Butterfingers to function. Butterfingers, Playback the start of movie night and highlight the time stamp." _Harry orders the AI and glares at the Headmaster. Butterfingers changed shape again to hover board mode and played the recording through the nose of the board where the projector camera was located.

It showed Fred and George setting up the white sheet on the wall for the movie to play clearly. Then the twins notice the arrival of the others they began moving their hands in greeting and the others return the hand signs and then there was laughter. Then they all got comfy on the couches and the twins passed out snacks and Popcorn. There was a lot of hand movement between all the students leaving all the teachers except for Flitwick mostly confused.

"What is that they are doing with their hands? Why can we not hear them?" Professor Sprout asked clearly never having seen this before.

"It is Sign Language my dear Pomona. Some Muggles are born with out hearing other have damage done that takes it away. They learn sign language as a way to communicate and it has helped Mr. Lokison speak since the loss of his own voice. I think it is very kind that our students have made the effort learn the difficult art to be able to talk with him freely without the need of his Muggle device." Filius explained.

"Yes it is Filius. Although, the twins could learn to use some more appropriate language." Minerva glared at her the older two of her lions who were blushing. Since last year she had been taking lessons with Filius so she could be a bit closer to the son of one her favorite former students.

Harry fast forward the recording to the end of the movie and then enlarged the time of the end of their movie which read ten P.M. _"See the movie ended at ten and we found the cat at ten-oh-five and Weasley found us at ten-oh-seven."_

"He is correct Headmaster they are not the one that attack Filch's cat." Severus turned to the old man.

"No they are not; we will have to investigate this matter further. You students will return your dorms stick together and I advise no more movie nights until this business with the Heir is dealt with." Dumbledore declared. The students agreed and left the room as the teacher began to talk among themselves.

"_Butterfingers and I will take Susan to Hufflepuff tower. Stay together and Stay alert I have a bad feeling about the writing that was on the wall."_ Harry signed.

"I believe we will have a lot to talk about when we meet up tomorrow for our training session." Draco signed.

"Hold on I can hear them talking." Hermione signed.

"Then let's all hear what they have to say." Neville signed. The Gryffindor had taken to sorcery like a duck to water and was one of their best casters. He created an amplifying spell circle and aimed it at the door.

"_**Albus this is ridiculous. The heir has not returned. It has been over fifty years since the monster was at this castle and it is well left in the past."**_ McGonagall's voice came out loud and clear.

"_**I agree, this must be a prank of some sort even if it is in bad taste."**_ Sprout huffed.

"_**What ever it is it has stirred up old ghost from where they lie. I will have to inform King Jareth of this development. He knows the history of the chamber better than anyone and has been alive longer than the founders."**_ As Flitwick spoke Harry was sure his Godfather was squeezing up a storm for being called old several Times now.

**Inside the Office**

"Now Filius, there is no need to involve the Goblin King. I am sure we can handle things ourselves." Albus said quickly.

"Headmaster I don't think you are taking this seriously. Not only has someone possibly opened the Chamber of Secrets but his Godson was just accused of opening the chamber. Now as blood lines are concerned he would know who the possible heir is and then maybe we can find and seal the chamber up for good." The half goblin argued.

"I agree with Filius this is not something to take lightly." argued Minerva.

"Yes, we must do what we can to protect our students. What do you think Severus; you have not weighed in on this discussion." Pomona prompted.

"I agree that we must seek outside help but we all must investigate as well and let nothing escape our notice. We will have to limit students on leaving the dorms unless they are with another student. Keep them in at least pairs for their own safety." Severus stated ignoring the angry look he got from the Old man.

"Splendid Idea Severus! While you all take care of the houses I shall investigate the writing on the wall. I believe with my experience I shall have this mystery wrapped up in no time." Gilderoy smiled unphased by the looks of disbelief on his colleagues' faces.

"Excellent we now have a plan of action. It's late and you four should check in on your houses before seeking your beds tonight. I shall be in my office for another hour drafting the new rules of caution."

**Outside the Office**

MAGIC heard the scrapping sound of a chair and panicked. Neville ended the spell and Harry opened a portal to the Gryffindor common room and sent the four through. Draco had already disappeared with Daphne through one of the hidden passages that all Slytherins had memorized. Harry lifted Susan up in his arms jumped on Butterfingers still in Hover board form and flew out of there before the office door opened.

"That's strange I thought I heard someone out here listening in on our conversation." Albus said as he looked around.

"You see there is no one out here now Albus. I bid you all good night." Minerva huffed pushing pass Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes we have students that need our attention. Goodnight." Pomona smiled leaving for Hufflepuff tower.

"Good night Headmaster, Severus I'll see you in the morning." Flitwick bowed and tottled off.

"Severus. I am sure this is just a misunderstanding, see if you can get Filius to hold off in contacting the Goblin King we don't need the outside interference." Albus whisper to the potion master as they walked to the parting stairs.

"Yes Headmaster I will speak with him in the morning but as the king is Lokison's Godfather he will find out eventually."

"Potter! We must bring him back to his place as the boy who lived. But you are correct the King can only be put off for so long. If he is summoned then he will likely summon the boy's false Parents. We need to keep this contained with in Hogwarts until we find what we were discussing this evening." the old man said gravely.

"Yes sir." Severus bowed and left down the stairs to the Dungeons. After he checked on his house he was going to contact Kingsley Albus was slowly becoming unhinged.

A/N: Sorry about the earlier Rant the Flames hurt the Plot Bunnies and had to calm them down to write out their pain and the get them back into the story. Their feelings are still a bit hurt so we are doing art therapy and have posted their rough draft drawings on Tumblr. I think the next chapter might take awhile as I will help the Buns with their Self-Portraits. Thanks for reading My work it means a lot to us. Keep Reviewing the Plot Bunnies like the food.


	32. Never Anger Queen Grandmother

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 32 "Never Anger Queen Grandmother"**

"Brother it is a surprise to see you in Asgard at this time of year." Thor greeted Loki as he entered the Family wing.

"Yes, well I still have to finalize plans with mother for my upcoming wedding. Anthony is at the Manor should Haraldr have need of us. The Sandery Blossoms will be in bloom soon it look beautiful come winter." Loki sighed looking out the window to the tree that was just starting to sprout buds.

"I have been thinking, brother, you should have your wedding outside with Nature. You have always felt more at peace outside then you have in the throne room."

"How could I feel comfortable surrounded by all that gold. It feels like a golden tomb." The raven-haired god shuttered. He didn't see the sad but thoughtful expression pass his brother's face before he continued. "Besides I doubt the All Father will allow it, it goes against tradition. I do not want to push what fragile truce we have now. I have confirmation of the limited list of Midgardians attending our wedding your SHIELD brothers and Sisters in Arms and Tony's adopted brother James Rodes and Adopted sister Sharon Carter. Haraldr sent along his list as well. Mother insisted Haraldr bring all his friends. He tried to argue but well it didn't go well."

"Why what happened?"

"Well,"

**Flashback**

"**No, I am not bringing my friends."**

"**Why not? It is a very important event and you know that extra magic is not only good for them but it is a boon to the soul blessing."**

"**Grandmother, I am not bringing my Mortal friends to Asgard. We will have enough to deal with having my Mortal family there. The Aesir are not that Welcoming to those not like them." **_Harry typed out. He had been messaging his grandmother for the past hour since she arrived on Earth to go over wedding plans and guest list with his father._

"**Nonsense your grandfather has already settled that matter now give me a list of your friends so I can have the invitations made. Nátt will deliver them sometime this week."**

"**Grandmother, just leave them out of this, Please. I will be too busy with the wedding and won't have time to socialize."**

"**Haraldr, you have centuries before you can lie like your father. Are you embarrassed by us?"**

"**What, No!" **_Harry was in a panic now._

"_Harry what's going on? Why do you look so scared all of a sudden? Susan asked which drew the attention of their group. They all had taken to rotating house tables for dinner so they could all eat at least one meal together._

_Harry didn't get to answer at a huge gust of wind blasted the Great Hall Doors open. The torches went out and everyone was in a panic for a few seconds and the then the torches were lit once again revealing a pissed off Queen Goddess. She was in full Asgardian Dress with her Crown and her golden short sword hung offer hip. She was seriously mad and Harry gulped at the sight. His father, Uncle Thor and Aunt Hela all had warned him never to upset his grandmother and now he was beginning to see why. Speaking of his father where was he? Harry didn't notice his father purposely blending in to the shadows to avoid his mother's wrath._

"_**Haraldr James Potter Lokison Stark!" **__Though her voice was only a bit raised it carried through the Hall loud and clear. Harry was out of his seat and in his armor kneeling at his grandmother's feet in less than ten seconds._ _"Stand."_

"_**Grandmother."**__ Harry stood and typed out on Friday._

"_Don't Grandmother me. You __**Dare**__ to lie to me and think I will let it pass?" Frigga glared at the boy before her._

"_Madame Excuse me but…" Dumbledore tried to approach the two. He was shaken by the Queen's entrance because he never felt such power. Even when meeting Thor and Loki, he didn't feel magic this strong._

"_**Silence!**__ You do not address the Queen of Asgard with such commonality! This discussion does not concern you Mortal. This is between me and my grandson." With a wave of her hand the headmaster was back in his seat and placed in a deep sleep. "Now Haraldr what do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_**I am sorry Grandmother. I am not embarrassed by our house I am proud to be of the Royal house of Odin. I was just thinking of myself and not the feelings of my family." **__Harry kept his head bowed._

"_Good, you have learned quickly to admit your faults. Let this not happen again. You will get me that list tonight before I return to Asgard. When you come home we will discuss your punishment for lying." Frigga smirked before placing a kiss on the crown of raven hair on his head before vanishing in a golden light. Once she was gone Harry fell to his knees._

"_Okay everyone back to your meals."_

"_Show's over, nothing to see here." Fred and George shouted as the each lifted Harry up by his arms from the ground and carried him out of the Great Hall and they were followed the rest of the MAGIC Students. Loki smirked at the spectacle before disappearing in a muted green light._

**End Flashback**

"Let's just say Haraldr has learned never to anger Mother again."

"I see, a lesson well learned. Come mother is in her study with the tailor to finish her dress for the wedding. I was headed that way myself as it seems I have grown since my last visit with the tailor." Thor smiled pulling Loki in a one arm hug. The younger prince rolled his eyes as he was pulled down the hall but deep down he was happy that he had not lost his brother over the battle against Sif. He knew Thor had told him that he did not blame him for her turning traitor but it was hard to trust his words after years of being ignored and doubted. His brother's actions were helping build that trust once again.

"My Boys are home, and how do you fair?" Frigga smiled looking up from the manikin that wore her dress.

"I am well Mother." Loki said quietly as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek then stood back allowing Thor to the same.

"I am well too. I came to be refitted and Loki brings greetings from Midgard."

"Wonderful! Haraldr didn't give you any trouble did he?" Frigga asked with a raised eye brow.

"No he did not. I have a list of confirmed guests and a special thanks for the invitation from the King of Wakanda. He will be attending with his sister Princess Shuri who is also a teacher of Haraldr's." Loki wave a hand and the list appeared from a small green cloud.

"Excellent, my son. Come see your Wedding armor we just finished with the last of the detailing." Frigga gave her youngest child a loving smile before leading him to the Manikin that displays his armor he would wear for the wedding. Her heart warmed as she watched him look upon it in awe. Loki wanted to touch it but didn't for fear of ruining it.

"The Golden disc…"

"You are a member of this house you deserve to wear them but I thought this design was more fitting. I had it placed in the center of your armor mimicking the light in Anthony's chest. When the blessing is performed your hearts will connect both your royal disc and his light will absorb it and share it with each other binding you both together for eternity."

"I am overwhelmed, Mother. Thank you, you have made my wedding perfect." Loki bowed deeply. He didn't fully stand up when his mother pulled him into her arms. Loki could feel the quiet tears on neck.

"Oh my Son, I am so happy for you. Though you all have left the nest long ago you are the first to start a family and now the first to marry. I have never been as proud of you as I am at this moment." Frigga reluctantly let go and smiled at he youngest child gently wiping away any stray tears.

"I also have some news Mother, Brother, the Current King of Jotunheim Helblindi has heard of Loki's bonding. He has requested an audience with you brother and Haraldr as he has heard of his battle with Sif." Thor watched his brother become paler than he had ever seen him.

"I hadn't realized that word of Haraldr challenge had spread through out the Nine." Loki replied hoarsely.

"You might be surprised, my son, but you are a powerful mage and you have an equally powerful mage in training son. There were many officials from the other realms attending the trial because it was an act of treason against the royal family of Asgard. I have been in contact with the chancellor of Jotunheim trying to build relations between Our Realms. I think that you should meet with your birth Brother after your wedding and Bonding to Anthony." Frigga smiled sadly. She knew this frightened her youngest child but they were of Royal blood and some things could not be avoided.

"I will think on it mother and talk with Haraldr when he returns from school."

"That is all we ask my child. Now go change into your wedding armor and we can finish up any details and then you can send Anthony for his fitting. Thor you can stand on the dressing stool the Tailor will be in here soon."

"Yes Mother." The brothers bowed and were quick to obey. They still had a lot do before the wedding and much to think about. They would just have to take things as they come one day at a time.

XxXxXxXxXx

"And here I thought my Gran was intimidating." Neville smiled as MAGIC was gathered in their Training room. He was stretching and the twins were hang upside down behind him doing bar sit ups laughing at their little god. Malfoy snicker quietly as he did his push ups.

"Well Haraldr's Grandmother is a Queen. It only seems fitting that she has a strong presence." Susan agreed stepping out of the changing room with the other girls. Harry and Hermione had showing the pure bloods the Benefit of Muggle work out clothes.

"She is of grace, beauty, power and love. She longs for family to be one with each other and Magic. You Haraldr are very close to her heart as you have brought your family back from there lonely corners of the universe." Luna sat in the corner with her quibbler upside down. The Ravenclaws still haven't let up on the torment of the little first year. Their attitude had spread through out the school houses it pissed Harry off. He brought her under MAGIC's protection. He brought her to their meetings, gatherings and Luncheons as he tried to keep her out of the bullies' line of sight. He could see her soul relax surrounded like minds and souls. He told her she could join in their training if she wanted to but she didn't have to. She was among friends and she could do whatever she wanted.

"Well I for one agree with her. You shouldn't lie to your family, Harry especially to your grandmother. What on earth were thinking?" Hermione scolded tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"_**Is that a Rhetorical question or am I expected to answer?"**_ Harry pouted as he continued his pull ups. Using the mind stone during Train made it easier to show the others exercises with his hands free.

"I think we can all safely say that our Raven here was not thinking at all. After all his mind has been on that message that was written in blood on the wall. He doesn't think of manners." Daphne put in smirking as continued her stretching exercises.

"_**Ha, ha, ha, now that you have all laughed at my expense I have some guests coming for a very special training session."**_ Harry announced and waited for everyone to line up, Luna looked on in curiosity. When everyone was ready he slipped on the Sling Ring and opened a Portal. It wasn't long before four people walked through the opening. Harry's eyes widened at the arrival of the last two guests.

"Well Harry's crew it's good to see you again but I think there I see some new additions." Clint smiled.

"_**Yeah, Uncle Clint this is Daphne of Slytherin and there is Luna of my house she is a first year and is just here to hang out. Okay group, this is Hawkeye and The Black Widow, I invited them here to help with your training. This is Captain America and The Winter Soldier who I did not plan on coming over. I am happy you guys are here but why are you here?"**_

"Well, Little Buddy Tash and I were talking and we figured that you will need a challenge but since you are too strong for your friends and we'll be busy showing them new moves your Godfathers decided to fill in." Clint smirked.

"_**Huh?!"**_

"He's right мой маленький брат. You have been training since you were very young and your skill level is significantly higher than your friends. Being half Asgardian you are considerably stronger, and now probably on your godfathers' level. But first we shall demonstrate what they will be learning. The girls will have slightly different training as I have a program that will put their strengths to better use." Natasha smiled warmly. Harry knew that she was talking about Red Room training. The Red Room was the place where they train young girls to be killers. He knew his aunt wouldn't go in to the extreme exercises but the girls would get a more than average training. Harry was just glad that they were not in their uniforms and came over in work out clothes.

"Don't worry Kiddo we'll go easy on you." Bucky smirked, pulling Harry in to a one arm hug with his new Vibranium arm, squeezing the demi-god close to his chest.

"_**Great Bucky, I can't wait."**_

"Okay kiddies now Nat here is going to explain what will be teaching you and Harry is going to help me demonstrate the moves. Then we'll split you up and Harry is going to be tested on the other side of the room." Clint explained and Harry managed to escape the metal arm.

"Pay attention while it will take time you will one day master these moves. Now Clint and Harry are going to show you three different ways to escape an attacker's hold and you don't have a wand." Natasha stated and Clint and Harry took position of attacker and hostage. They went through the three easy ways to escape the hold and then went through another three when caught in a different hold. "As you can see these are easy to remember and can work with your smaller frames as you guys grow taller you will have to change your escape techniques and they will be more advanced right Harry?"

"Right Aunt Tasha." Harry was standing with his hands tied behind his back, then ran at Clint jumping up and using his legs wrapped them around his neck and twisted his body flipping his uncle over and flooring the Avenger and then standing over him his hands still tied but they came undone as his arms became incased in his ice blade gauntlets.

"When did you teach him that?!" Clint shouted getting up from the floor. Steve winced in sympathy as he also had experienced Harry's widow moves and Bucky snickered at the archer's misery. The MAGIC students were all gasping in awe.

"You know during his private sessions." The red head smiled. "Now girls, off to the right and Boys to the left. Harry move over there with your godfathers."

"Good show kiddo." Bucky laughed slapping the young prince on the back, "Now snow the weapons this is bare hand to hand sparring."

"_**Okay," **_Harry let the gauntlets become snow. _**"Before we begin, I just want to say I missed you and I am glad you came."**_

"Oh, Harry we missed you too." Steve hugged the boy and noticed he had gone through a little growth spurt since they last saw their godson. Bucky hugged them both feeling a bit left out. "It's almost Christmas you'll be home soon."

"Yeah, it won't be long now and we're all going to Asgard this time. Nothing is going to happen with the Avengers there." Bucky reassured.

"Hey you guys, enough with the hug fest! We're working hard over here so you better get your butts in gear over there!"

"Fine Bird brain! You're jealous we get to spar with Harry and you don't." Bucky yelled back and let his two favorite people go and they wandered over to the sparring mat.

"Yeah, I don't think so, My neck wouldn't survive." Clint muttered. "Okay Blondie focus Red One is going break your neck if you don't focus. Red Two stop ogling the teacher or she's going to kick your ass!"

"Language!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Please tells us that your Aunt and Uncles are coming back!" Fred begged the next morning at breakfast.

"Yeah they were awesome. Not to mention you doing battle with your godfathers!" George agreed.

"_Weren't you guys complaining that you were in pain and that the training was beyond torture?"_ Harry signed.

"They got mild pain potions from Draco this morning." Daphne supplied as she sat down next to Luna. She sent a small glare at the gossiping girls that were pointing at the first year. She had a soft spot for the younger blond who was much kinder than her own sister, Astoria.

"Now that they are pain free they see the benefit of your elders' teachings." Luna hummed as she checked her fruit for gawpners.

"_I see, well they said they are willing to do another session if they have the time. So maybe next semester they can come teach us a class or two."_ Harry agreed suddenly there was a loud scream. The five friends ran to where the screams were coming from. They were shocked to see a petrified ghost and Hufflepuff Finch-Fletchley. It had been Lavender Brown a Gryffindor that had discovered the two and her best friend Gryffindor Parvati Patil was holding the now sobbing girl. Fred and George checked the Hufflepuff and Harry examined the ghost. Daphne took in the scene without movement as not to give her task away.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall came walking briskly towards the group with Sprout ay her side.

"Lavender and I were on our way to breakfast when we ran into Sir Nick and Justin." Parvati explained and Lavender sobbed harder.

"Justin is alive but all counter spells are not working." Announced Fred.

"Harry says the ghost is petrified." George translated.

"Well it seems that they will also need the restoring draft that Professor Snape is making. Misters Weasley carry Mr. Fich-Fletchley to the Hospital wing. Mr. Lokison please follow them with Sir Nicholas." McGonagall conjured a fan and handed it to Harry.

The Ravenclaw took the fan and gave a slight nod to Daphne to signal her to keep Luna close until this crisis was over. The Slytherin nodded back that she understood before she lead the first year away while pulling out her phone to text the others.

"Minerva this is serious. Before it was just a cat now a child has been attacked." Professor Sprout whispered.

"I know Pomona I will speak with Severus and inform Albus but I don't know how much help he will be his head is blind by his own plans. You should speak with Filius see if he has heard from the Goblin King." Minerva quietly replied. But Jotuns have excellent hearing, Harry made a mental note to talk with his godfather and see what he knew.

"Now Children back to your dorms classes will be cancelled today." The transfiguration teacher announced waving off the crowd of students. Fred and George carried the frozen boy up the stairs and Harry fanned the ghost along.

"Prince Firsty, I think this mystery is linked with the first one."

"This is possibly just the beginning, Justin is a Muggle-born." The twins whispered. Harry nodded agreeing with their assessment.

"Oh My poor child!" Madame Pomfrey cried when the group entering the Hospital wing. "What happened?"

"We don't know he was found with the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick in the hallway."

"It's not a spell; that's what Professor McGonagall said and they he needs Snape's Restoring draft." The twins explained as they place the Hufflepuff on an open bed.

"Well he has a long wait the Mandrakes have not yet entered their adolescence. Mr. Lokison please wave Sir Nicholas over to the corner so people are not constantly walking through him." the Hospital Matron instructed. "Thank you for your assistance you all better head to your dorms. Fred, George, please make sure you take Mr. Lokison to his dorms before you head to Gryffindor tower. I don't want any students to be caught unaware."

"Of course dear lady." The twins bowed. "Any thing for you!"

Harry just rolled his eyes at the Gryffindors but gave the nurse a wave goodbye before following the jokers out of the hospital wing. Once they were down the hall Harry and Twin began sign to each other.

"_We'll need to get with the others. This artifact is able to petrify ghost."_ Harry signed.

"_It also works on humans as well as animals."_ Fred Signed.

"_Fred and I are staying for winter break to do some more investigating. Unfortunately Mum and dad are going to Egypt and can afford to take Ron and Ginny so they are staying at the castle as well."_ George signed back.

"HARRY!" the three stopped in their tracks at the shout and none of them could stop their eyes from rolling as Ginny started running towards them. She was close to throwing herself in Harry arms but he jumped up and flipped back over and behind the twins. The Gryffindor first year had he eyes closed as she practically flew toward trio and didn't see the object of her obsession disappear. She landed in George's arms and hugged him thinking he was Harry. "Oh Harry I'm so scared! They say some Hufflepuff was attacked! I feel better now that I have you here to protect me."

"We'll always protect our little sister." Fred smiled patting the little red on the head and George gave Ginny a tight hug.

"You can always count on us Ginny-Winny."

"Fred, George? Where's Harry?!" Ginny pushed her brothers away.

Harry had to swallow his laughter and began signing knowing the twins would edit what he was really saying_. "Listen you insane girl! I am not going to marry you and I don't want you any where near me. Lastly I never gave you permission to use my first name let alone the nick name my barer gave me."_

"What are you doing with your hands? Stop that Harry! People will talk and think your going crazy!" Ginny looked horrified.

"Ginny Stop! He is using Sign Language another muggle way for him to talk." Fred snapped.

"He said Ms. Weasley please leave me alone. I did not give you permission to call me by Harry. We are not close enough for such familiarity." George Translated. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop the laughter that threatened to escape over the Polite editing.

"But we're dating we were meant to be together."

"_We not dating, not even if you were the last girl on earth and Asgard! I'm Twelve and not interested in Dating!"_

"Our dear Ravenclaw says he is not dating you or anyone. He's twelve and not ready for dating and if he was His Queen Grandmother has to approve." Fred Smirked. The mention at the Queen made Ginny lose the color in her face making her freckles stand out. It was not a very attractive look. Queen Frigga left a powerful impression from he last visit that felt her power.

"How is it that you two know what he's saying? He's just waving his hands." Ginny asked trying to recover.

"We learned from Books and our friends."

"Look, here comes Ron you guys can go back to the dorms like Professor McGonagall said."

"Ginny! I told you not to run off! We are to stay in the dorms because of what Potter did!" Ron came running up to the group.

"Haraldr didn't do any thing" George Growled.

"He was with us and others at breakfast." Fred hissed.

"Stop covering for him. If he was truly of the light he would have been resorted in first year and listen to me when I tell him he's hang out with a dark wizard. Ginny you need stay away from Potter he's turning into a dark wizard." Ron sneered pulling their sister to his side.

"You're wrong once he accepts we are meant to be together he'll come live with us a family of the light." Ginny said with conviction.

"_I'll move to Asgard and marry and Alfheim Elf before I ever decide to move in with you. Light Elves are really of the light."_ Harry Signed.

"Our mate here says he's not your true love and he likes living with his current family." Fred translated.

"Ron take Ginny back to the dorms we are taking this little Raven back to his tower as he promised Madame Pomfrey." George ordered.

"But,"

"No 'buts' Ginny Castle is under lock down now let's go." Ron cut off the girl's protests and dragged her away. Harry and the twins waited a good ten minutes before they burst out in laughter.

"_Nice editing guys."_ Harry managed to sign through the laughter.

"Anything for you Prince Firsty."

"Man, she just won't let go of her obsession over you." The twin said after calming down.

"_Yeah, well sometime when an idea take root it's to deep to remove. Anyways let's go before Snape makes his rounds and give us detention for not complying with orders."_

"After you, my liege." Fred bowed.

"Where ever you lead we shall follow." George bowed. Harry rolled his eyes at the bowing goofs and knocked them over as he walked by. As he started towards Ravenclaw tower heard the two Redheads scramble to their feet and catch up to him. They were good lads the brothers he wasn't allowed to have because of his Barer's untimely death. Still as father did love is wizard dad he was meant to be with his Muggle dad as they completed each other and kept challenging other and improving one another. As Hela reminds him this is their path and while some paths are cut short others cross one another to heal that which was lost. He's glad his path crossed with these loveable jokers it made walking his path a little less lonely.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hela where are we?"

"We are on the planet Sakaar, Thor. You see I have a friend here called the Grandmaster, he rules here and holds a little game called the Contest of Champions. It's a ruthless game of warriors fighting for their life and freedom. Now little brother you are here to compete as punishment for destroying my throne room when you borrowed Fenris and the broke it again when you returned him; so you will be taking part in these games." Hela explained as they walk down the hall of the large arena.

"I have apologized for that transgression." Thor pleaded.

"No you apologized for taking Fenris from my Realm; this is to pay for the damages done while taking him and returning him. Plus we are also here to get you ready for the wedding." Hela clarified. Sometimes she wondered how her little brother survived to the age of 1065. They came up to a woman standing with two guards and stopped. "I am Hela of Asgard are you our welcoming party?"

"Yes, I am Topaz. The Grandmaster has arranged for everything and your request is ready any time you like."

"Good, now take my Little Brother here to where ever you have it stashed." The Goddess smiled taking Mjolnir from Thor's belt cutting his power in half.

"Hela what are you doing? Hela where are they taking me? Sister!"

"Don't worry Little Brother all will be well!" Hela waved as he was dragged away by the guards. "Well Topaz after Thor is done I will inspect the work and he had better not have any surprises attached to him or else. Tell Grandmaster while we have been friends for many a century I will not fall prey to his fixes or else I shall see him personally into the afterlife. Am I clear?" Hela's eyes glow a deep green and the surrounding area went down in temperature. While she was Aseir and not Jotun she did carry the coldness of death about her and it affected the air around her.

"I will inform the Grandmaster." Topaz gulped but held herself together until she saw that the goddess had left to watch over her sibling.

Hela strolled confidently through the stadium following her brother's faint magic signature. She couldn't stop the eye roll as she heard the exchange between the old man with a strange robotic arm and her whiny little brother. Thor always acted so tough until he realized he wasn't going to get his way then he became a whiney child of twenty again.

Thor was strapped down to the chair and an old man with large red glasses and equally large mustache with a receding hair line kept shuffling unsteadily towards him.

"Now, don't you move. My hands aren't as steady as they use to be." The old man warned as he fiddled with the buttons on his arm.

"By Odin's Beard you shall not cut my hair least you feel the wrath of the Mighty Thor," The Thunder God glared. Suddenly the Old man's robotic arm sprang opened with three extra little arms with spinning blades. This sent Thor into a panic as the man just laughed. "Please kind sir, do not cut my hair. Please, no! No! NOOOOOO!"

"Oh Little brother cut the dramatics. Hela said as she watched the struggle between Thor and the Barber. "Worry not; you can take your temper tantrum out on your next two opponents."

"Two? I thought you promised only one battle?!" Thor gritted out as the blade had a strong hold of his hair.

"That is why you should leave the thinking to those of us who know how to think. You destroyed my throne room twice taking My familiar from Niffleheim and returning him. So you owe me two battles where I will collect the winnings for the much needed repairs."

"What does cutting my hair have to do with battle?"

"Nothing. Mother has been distressed that you hair is too wild and immature for Baby Brother's wedding. So I volunteered to take you to get it cut." Hela smirked as Thor howled when a blade hit too close to his scalp. The battle and money were in the bag. While her younger brother was more brawn then brain he was a brilliant warrior. With Mjolnir at his side there was no battle that he could not win. On that thought maybe her sibling could use an upgrade in weapons or at least a back up Mjolnir was almost as old as Odin. She would talk to the Dwarves of Nidavellir after this. Thor's birthday was coming up at the end of spring it would be a nice gift, if he survives their Birthday spar.

A/N: Hello everyone! The Plot Bunnies are doing well Art therapy worked real well, We Drew out The Buns and colored them before posting on Deviant art and Tumblr. Also I decided to Post little one shots under 1,000 words on Tumblr so check them out when you get a chance. While writing this chapter on of my bunnies left the window open and next morning I found Spider bun hanging out on the ceiling. While I am not fond of the Spider-man Home-coming and such, Spider-bun brought me an Idea that is too good to past up so you will see that later once I get my other ideas written out. So Again I thank you for all your Wonderful reviews they really helped the Buns heal. Thanks for reading keep Reviewing the Plot Bunnies need food.


	33. The Fates Make Their Move

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

Child of Silence

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 33 "The Fates Make Their Move."**

"I don't like this Albus. We should send all the children home for the winter Holidays and investigate what is going on."

"Now Minerva, we can't close the School. The children who stay depend on us because they have nowhere else to go." The Headmaster sat behind his desk with a hand stroking his beard in thought.

"Then safety measures should be put in place for those who are staying." Sprout demanded.

"Yes, the Students must be protected at all cost. I have heard back to from King Jareth and he has informed me while there is an Heir to the Slytherin Legacy they are not responsible for the chambers opening. He said that we have a false heir on our hands." Flitwick stated grimly.

"How does the Goblin king know this?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are seals upon the chamber. When Slytherin's sanctuary was open the King was alerted. Fifty years ago an heir opened but as it was a blood relative he could not interfere. This opening was done with just the essence of a Slytherin relative, a false heir. The King will alert the proper Heir and let them decided on the next course of action." Filius stated. The Little half Goblin knew who the true heir was and was not about to let the headmaster know that. The man was being reckless with whatever was let loose in the castle.

"I have gone over the list of those staying over the holidays and it is a fraction of those that stayed last year. I believe parents have heard of the attack on Mr. Fich-Fletchley and those who can are calling their children home." Snape said placing the paper on the desk.

"I see, well this small group should be manageable enough. Why is Mr. Potter not signed up?" The headmaster asked looking at the list.

"Mr. Lokison's parents want him home for the holidays. He is attending his Parents wedding, in his Father's homeland." Flitwick stated sternly with a glare.

"Albus get your head out of the past and focus on the here and now." Minerva snapped. "If we are to stay opened for the Holidays I suggest that the Heads of House stay in the old head's quarters that are in the dorms as added protection measures. With so few students staying it will help us keep a better eye on the students."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I know I would feel better being closer to my badgers until the threat is over." Pomona agreed.

"Very well, you take care of your houses and I will continue to look into the threat to our students." The headmaster confirmed. "It's late and finals are tomorrow you should all get your rest. Severus can you wait a minute; I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape nodded and sent a look to the other heads of house that said he would talk to them in the morning away from the headmaster. The other teachers said their goodnights and left and Snape desperately wished he could join them.

"Well Severus my boy it looks like Filius didn't wait in his owling the King. On the bright side he can't cause any interference. We must find clues for Potter to find, because only he can protect the castle. As a symbol of the light he is the only one who can fight against the dark. We must find away to keep him here for the winter break."

"That is impossible Headmaster. There is no plausible reason to keep him here. His current guardians will come and take him by force. It will be taken as a declaration of war against Asgard." Snape reasoned.

"I suppose you are correct. Until we can convince Potter that he should denounce his false Parents we must indulge the boy. Has there been any word from Lord Malfoy or any of your other friends?" Albus asked.

"No, but they are preparing for a meeting during the winter holidays. That is why certain Slytherins are staying here for the break."

"I see, make sure that Professor Sinistra takes watch over your house when you are gone and report back upon your return."

"Of Course Headmaster." Snape bowed and left. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something dark in the headmaster's office. He wondered if whatever was giving off the feel of dark magic had anything to do with the artifact attacking the students. He would have to sneak in and search the office the next time Albus left the castle; which had become few and far in between.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Uncle Bruce? This is a Surprise."_ Harry signed before running to his uncle and almost squeezing the life out of him.

"_Hey Harry, I missed you too. The others are on Asgard getting ready for the wedding. I had a few things to finish up at the lab; so I told them I would bring you to Asgard. Where's your cat?"_ Bruce signed back.

"_Funny thing, Shadow gets sick when traveling by the Bi-frost. We found that out last year when we had to escape the headmaster. So last trip I left him with Godfather Jareth and this time I left him with my Head of house Professor Flitwick. His familiar is Shadow's sister."_

"_Well then we are good to go once the station clears. We don't want to take any uninvited guests."_ Bruce smiled. _"So how has your school year been so far?"_

"_Okay, I guess we have a new mystery on our hands but we got it under control."_ Harry signed not wanting the Hulk to make an appearance in worry.

"_A mystery you say, somehow I think there is a lot you are leaving out."_ The scientist gave the wizarding god a pointed look eyes flashing green.

"_We're handling it. No need to Hulk out on me." _Harry pouted.

"Hulk and I worry because we care about you." Bruce said and hugged the boy. "The station is now clear we can go. Grab your trunk don't want to have it left behind."

"_Where's your suitcase Uncle Bruce?"_

"The other took it with them when they left two days ago. Heimdall I got Haraldr! Please open the gate to Asgard!" the two were enveloped in the Rainbow light when the light was gone so were the uncle and nephew.

**On the Bi-Frost**

"Welcome Home Prince Haraldr and greeting hero banner welcome to Asgard."

"_**Thank you Heimdall, is grandfather busy?"**_ Harry asked after opening his locket.

"His is in his private office today. He is only receiving family and no other interruptions, young prince."

"_**Thank you again."**_ Harry bowed before turning to his uncle. _**"Come along Uncle Bruce the carriage awaits."**_

"Right behind you, Harry." The good doctor watched how easily Harry lifted his trunk on to his shoulder and headed out of the Bi-frost.

The trip was peaceful and Harry pushed the memory of his last visit to Asgard out of his mind as they rode a long the rainbow bridge. He hoped that his parents were too busy with the wedding preparation that they would be there to greet him. He needed to speak with Odin about getting his own closure. Sam told him he could never move forward unless he dealt with his feeling of the past and there was only one way for him to do that. His Parents were not going to be happy about what he was planning so he had to do it before he told them.

"Prince Haraldr, welcome back to Asgard." Fandral greeted as he was walked up to the two standing at the bottom of palace steps.

"_**Greeting Fandral. Do you know where my parents or Uncle Thor is?" **_

"I do. Your Uncle Thor is showing the Man of Iron the stable and Odin's prize horse Sleipnir. They are to do a tour of the grounds to scout out where to build your parents' house. The house is the All Father's gift to them. Your Father is on Alfheim with Prince Jareth abiding the pre-wedding separation."

"_**Perfect. Can you take my Uncle Bruce here to my Grandmother; I must speak with the All Father."**_ Harry asked. He was nervous as hell but he had to do this.

"Of course my young Prince, it will be my honor. Shall I tell her that you are with the All Father?" The blond bowed.

"_**Yes, please do. I don't want Grandmother to worry but please do not tell my Uncle, I'll tell father when he returns. They will not understand that I must meet with Grandfather."**_ Harry stated before running up the stairs into the palace.

"I wonder why he doesn't want Thor and Loki to knowing he is visiting his grandfather." Bruce looked perplexed.

"Because Mortal sometimes a warrior must face his demons alone before he can move forward. Prince Thor and Prince Loki would rather take the burden to save the lad's soul but that will not heal Prince Haraldr. Shall we meet the Queen Mortal Hero?"

"Are you saying that Harry is going to…"

"Yes, he is. Though he came out the Champion he did not end the battle on his terms. Loki put him to sleep as soon as the match was over so he could not end things properly." Fandral said sadly leading the doctor up the stairs and into the palace.

"So you were there when it happened. Loki said that Harry fought to defend him and their blood. I am still a little lost on what that means." Bruce stated following the warrior into the palace hall.

"It means Dr. Banner that my grandson fought against the injustice that had been misplaced at my son's feet. Jotunheim is no longer the savage realm that Aesir believe them to be. Loki being born to Frost Giants did not mean he was the monster of out dated stories. Haraldr fought to show the Aesir that they are strong proud people and never a mindless beast." Frigga explained as the men bowed their greetings. "So Haraldr has gone to see Odin."

"Yes my Queen. He wanted me to inform you so you would not worry that he is not here to greet you. He also asked that we do not inform your sons of his quest." Fandral confirmed.

"Yes it is paramount Thor and Loki be kept in the dark about this until Haraldr is ready to tell them. I will leave the care of Haraldr to Odin. Come Dr. Banner I shall show you where the other Midgard Warriors are resting. I understand that you are courting the Lady Widow so I have placed you in the same chambers as she." Frigga smirked as Bruce blushed and sputtered. In the distance you could hear Fandral the Dashing in a hardy laugh.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

"Come in." Odin sat behind a huge desk with books scattered all over the top. He had been going over all the dull paperwork to clear some time up for the wedding. Winter had settled into Asgard and while only the outer rim of the realm get frost over there was a pleasant chill in the air and the trees still bloomed in a spring like setting perfect for his son's nuptials.

"_**All Father Odin it is I, Haraldr. I have come with a request."**_ Though Harry's thoughts were strong his hand were shaking.

"My grandson you look so much like your father did at your age." Odin said rising from his seat. He walked around the huge desk and stood in front of the young Jotun as he leaned against the furniture. "He would be dragged here by your Uncle Thor who demanded that they were ready for bigger and better adventures. Loki was always silent and stood still like stone but his eyes gave him away. He wanted the adventure and glory he would receive at Thor side, because he wanted Thor's approval. You are like your father; your eyes betray your emotions. What do you fear asking an old man like me?"

"_**I want to see Sif, Grandfather; I need to close the door on that path so I can move forward."**_ Harry said his focused eyes on the rug beneath his feet.

"I had expected as much. You are years beyond your age my boy and I understand why it is important, where your Father and Uncle may not. I am I correct to assume that you did not tell them of this visit or your request?"

"Yes Grandfather. I asked Fandral not to tell Uncle Thor and that I would tell father when he returns to Asgard. I did tell him to let Grandmother know where I was as not to worry."

"Wise decision, my boy. Your grandmother would tear up the realms looking for you to make sure you are safe. Come we shall travel to the dungeons together. I will not invade your meeting but I will be there should you need of me." Odin led Harry to the secret door at the back of the office.

They went through the secret passages until they were at the door that would take them to the prisoners. Harry took a deep breath and squeezed the older god's hand nodding that he was ready. Odin took a torch off the wall and led the boy to their most secure but dangerous prisoners. Harry closed his eyes and shifted to his Jotun form careful to keep his body temperature cool but not freezing as not to hurt his grandfather accidentally.

"Here we are Haraldr Cell Level Six; Sif's cell is at the end of the hall. I shall await you here." Odin informed the Jotun Child. He was sad that it was he who fester the hatred of the Jotuns and Jotunheim. It took centuries and the almost destruction of his Grandson's mind for him to come to his senses.

"_**Thank you Grandfather."**_ Harry took a deep breath and walked down the hall to where his former opponent now was imprisoned. As he got closer he could see that time for Sif had not been well. He hair was dirty and there were dirt smudges on her face the Prison clothes she wore were dirty and torn in a few places. There was rotten fruit at her feet as she sat against the wall and he was sure the magic kept any foul smells at bay.

"Well I am surprised. The Beast decides to show his Monstrous face in the hell that is the Asgard dungeons."

"_**Sif, I see your hate has spread to your to your looks."**_ Harry sneered.

"Why have you come here Monster? Your Bastard Father did not even bother to show his face at my trail. So why come unless you are here to mock me as I sit in the cage you have put me in." Sif stood and limped to the gold wall that kept her imprisoned.

"_**You are not worth my father's time. You have done enough to him since he was but a child; when all he wasn't was his brother's respect and love. No, this is between you and me. As you can see I do not hide my true face from you. This is the face of your defeat and the face of son of the man you despise. You hate my father because his brother loves him more than he ever loved you. Uncle Thor saw you once as a friend now he sees you as the one who betrayed him and his trust. I stand here to say good-bye Sif. I am locking this door on the past and moving forward with my father to a brighter future. A future without the 'hate' that you and your father tried to flame. You shall never leave here and you shall never be Queen."**_

"I would have been Queen if it weren't for that Beast distracting Thor and his duty. Thor had been destined for great things and I was to stand at his side when he took the throne. But Loki had always had a tight hold on our prince and then he got Thor banished to Earth where he thought himself in love with a Mortal. What a disgrace to Asgard and the throne. All that has happened will bring about Ragnarok. It could have been prevented had Odin not brought the beast home as a pet."

"My Father is not a pet, he is a Prince of Asgard! Although Uncle Thor is no longer with the mortal Jane he will one day be King without even a thought of you to cloud his mind. As for Ragnarok the fates have changed the course of Asgard and the Marriage of my Parents brings the Realms closer to everlasting peace. So that is no longer a threat. You have lost for the last time. Good-bye Sif, enjoy eternity alone with just this for company." Harry tossed a cube into the cell. When the cube stopped rolling it display a picture memory of the Royal family at Central Park on Midgard while ice skating. Loki and Harry were in Jotun form helping Tony to skate while Thor pulled a sleigh carrying the All Father and Frigga under a faux fur blanket and Hela skating circles around them all. Daphne and Luna helped him to create the cube from his own memories of last year's Christmas. It was fitting to leave Sif with a picture of the one thing she shall never have. As Harry turned and started walking back to his to his grandfather he heard it. The broken sob of the reality of Sif's situation was sinking in. She will never leave here and never have his family.

"How do you feel Haraldr?"

"_**Lighter Grandfather, not really better but I do feel lighter."**_ Harry confessed.

"Healing takes time young one but feeling light is a step in the right direction. Come, it is almost dinner time and you Grandmother will hunt us down if we are late." The older god led the youngster back up the stairs ending this chapter once and for all.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What was he thinking?" Loki ranted as he pulled off his casual Asgard clothing. His mother just informed him that Odin took His son to see Sif in the dungeons last night when he arrived on Asgard. Harry left early for Midgard and didn't get the chance explain it himself.

"Calm yourself Brother, today is your wedding; it will not do to look upset when walking down the isle with Anthony." Thor tried to calm his angry brother as he too began to undress.

"But Thor, Haraldr went to see her! She tried to kill him and he went to go see her in the dungeons no less. What was Father thinking taking my son to the underground prisons?" Loki took a towel and went into the adjoining bathing chamber. Hopefully the cool spring water would calm his mood.

"You all may leave, I will attend my brother. We shall call you when it is time to dress for the ceremony." Thor dismissed the servants before taking his own towel heading to the bathing chamber. He found Loki on a bathing stool washing his hair with the Midgard soap that Anthony had made especially for him. Thor then filled a jug with fresh water for Loki to rinse with. "Brother what really upsets you? Was it Father allowing the visit or Haraldr keeping the visit a secret?"

"I don't know, Thor. I feel that he doesn't trust me to be there for him as his father." Loki sighed taking the offered jug and started to rinse the soap from his hair. "In the time we have had him home; I feel that we are further apart then when we started."

"Loki, your son adores you. I know he tends to take on a lot but he has his reasons. What would you have done if he waited for your return and asked to go talk with Sif?" Thor asked as he sat on another washing stool and scrubbing his huge muscles and chest with his favored soaps.

"I would have said no! There is no reason for him to talk to that banshee."

"Now you know why he went to our father and not his father." The Thunder God smirked dumping a full rinsing jug over his then shaking the water from his now short hair. Loki thought his brother looked like one of those Midgard dogs. What Anthony called a Golden Retriever; yes Thor was so happy go-lucky, just like the dog.

"But I want just want to protect him. For almost nine years my son had been used and abused; is it wrong of me to want to protect him from any more harm?" Loki asked as he sat in the pool of cool water all anger drained from him. All that was left was overwhelming sadness and feeling like a failure.

"Brother you mean well and Haraldr knows this, but he wants to protect you as well. He knows of the childhood we shared within these walls. He also knows of the unfairness you had to endure at the hands of other Aesir. How he found out was not from I or our family but he did find out your past." Thor joined Loki in the pool after he finished rinsing off. "When I spoke with my nephew he told me he fought to defend you from all the Aesir that had ever hurt you. He won his battled but at a high cost to his mental health. You saved him from breaking beyond repair but he didn't end his fight like all warriors do. He didn't declare that the battle was done whether he declares victory or just to tell the enemy that they are done, it was closure he was denied."

"If what you say is true, then why didn't he ask you? You are his favored Uncle and he loves you enough to clean up after you as well as maintain the up keep of your floor, when he's home from school." The Mischief God glared at his sheepish looking brother.

"I would have said no as well. I feel that it was my fault that he had to go through the challenge. We had talked it over and he said it was not my fault and he did not blame me. He believes Sif would have found another way to challenge his sooner or later, so he lays no blame at my feet. He is a caring child but I blame myself. I was the older House Member I should have taken up the challenge or tried harder to stop it from taking place. Instead I failed to protect him and he nearly broke in battle. So if he had asked me to take him to see her I would have said no to protect him as well." Thor explained his own sadden expression deepening.

"Haraldr knew neither of us would have agreed so he went to Father." Loki lean against the rock and closed his eyes. "I swear he takes after Anthony so much it is no longer humorous. I doubt there will be any change in him after the Blood adoption."

"Aye, that he does. Haraldr has even admitted that his has the mouth of a Stark and he knew he was goading Sif to expose herself as a traitor. He did it to take a stand for you Loki because he loves you. You are his father and he avenged your childhood."

"He should have left it alone! I am done with this we are just talking in circles. Thor, call the dressers I am ready to marry." The Mischief God sighed rising from the pool and wrapping the fresh towel around his waist.

"As you wish Brother today is your day. I have spoken with the healers about Anthony's Apple ceremony." Thor stated pulling the rope to summon the servants. Then he got out of the pool drying off with his own towel and following the younger god to the dressing chamber. "They explained that while it will lengthen his life as well as strengthen him giving him healing abilities, it can not fix the past trauma he has endured; it is too extensive. I am afraid that his light will remain in his chest for the foreseeable future."

"That is alright, I thought that might be the case. It's apart of him now and he needs it emotionally as well as physically. Haraldr even managed to give him a tiny spark of magic that will come in handy for the blessing." Loki stated putting on his undergarments.

"My princes, we are here to dress you." Two male servants entered the room and bowed.

"Yes we are ready to be clothed, the ceremony is upon us." Thor's voice boomed in the chamber. It was time to get ready and all negative thoughts fell away and excitement started to build.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Okay everyone ready?"_ Harry signed to the students and Snape who were out waiting in the chilly early morning.

"What is Mr. Lokison is saying?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He asked if we were ready, seriously Godfather you should learn sign language it would save us all time." Draco complained.

"As useful as the skill could be I do not have the time to learn with all the papers I need to grade and dunder heads have to teach." Snape sneered. "Hurry Lokison it is freezing."

Harry rolled his eyes and opened as he opened a portal to Kamar-Taj. He let the others pass through first not wanting to forget anyone. The group was used to traveling by Sling Ring but Snape was not. He was very cautious when walking through the magic circle. It took all of Harry's self-control not to give in to the urge to push the man through.

"Greetings Harry, Your friends ready for the wedding I see." Dr. Strange said eyeing the dress robes the Wizards and Witches were wearing.

"_Yes sir, but now I need to go to Wakanda real quick and then I'll be back."_ Harry signed before disappearing through another sling Ring Portal.

"Where did Mr. Lokison go? Aren't we late for leaving?" Snape questioned looking at his pocket watch.

"My apprentice went to get the other guests who are attending the wedding. You must be Professor Snape. Harry and Kingsley, have told me much about you." Strange gave the wizard a calculating look. Before Snape could respond Harry returned with two more guests.

"Your Majesty, I hope you had a pleasant trip." Dr. Strange bowed.

"Thank you we did. Haraldr said that we were meeting here because there is more room here. I do not understand what he meant by that."

"Forgive my Brother he does not pay attention when others speak. Haraldr you may call the Bi-Frost now." Shuri said. Harry nodded and opened the locket to the mind stone.

"_**Heimdall Open the Gates."**_ Harry thoughts were carried to the sky. The whole group was enveloped in the Rainbow light. When the colors disappeared they were in the Bi-Frost Chamber.

"Welcome Home, Prince Haraldr. Welcome Guests of Midgard to Asgard."

"_**Thank you, Heimdall, are the carriages here?"**_

"Yes, your highness, now I see why you ordered so many and the Warrior Three are at the Palace Steps awaiting them. Your Grandmother the queen has sent Sleipnir saddled and ready for you. She says you are running late."

"_**Great, I hope she is not too upset with my lateness. Come this way everyone the Carriages are waiting."**_ The prince led everyone outside to the waiting carriages. He made sure the group got seated in the different carriages. _**"I need to ride ahead and get ready for the ceremony. The Warrior Three will meet your carriages and take you to where the Ceremony is being held. Sorry I ran a little late while on earth." Harry bowed before jumping on to the eight legged horse.**_

"Does that Horse really have eight legs?" Draco asked.

"Yes, yes he does. See you at the ceremony. He-ya!" Harry nudged the horse to move. Sleipnir Jumped into a gallop and was beyond sight in a matter of seconds.

"It seems the horse puts his extra legs to good use, Malfoy." Fred commented.

"Prince Fristy is probably already at the castle and half way done getting ready." George chuckled.

"Harry was right Asgard is Gorgeous." Daphne sighed. There were four to a carriage MAGIC took up two of them and the adults took the last one. While they made good time Harry had definitely out paced them. The Carriages stopped in front of the steps of the palace.

"Welcome! We are the Warriors Three! I am Fandral the Dashing and to my right is Hogan the Grimm and this red Mountain to my left is Volstagg the Victorious." Fandral gave a deep bow to their guests.

"Wow you're huge!" George gasped.

"I wonder if we're related." Fred pondered.

"Maybe Mortals I have travel with Prince Thor to Midgard many a time in our youth." Volstagg gave a booming laugh.

"So you be Prince Haraldr's warriors, a bit on the small side." Hogan said examining the Hogwarts students.

"They are children Hogan. Please do not speak. Your Majesty and other Honored guests please follow me to ceremony." Fandral smiled leading T'Challa and the others away from the palace.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Relax Tones, man you're shaking." Rhodey observed as the walked down the isle to wait at the front alter for Loki and Thor. The seats were filling up with Family and friends and other Aesir.

"I can't help it. I haven't seen Loki in a week thanks to the traditions they have for getting married. It's like they want to give him time to call off the wedding. Like I am not good enough for him, because I'm human." Tony hissed really worried that his lover would call off the wedding.

"Loki is not going to call off the wedding he loves you too much. The traditions here are a bit extreme but he is royalty here. He has to follow these traditions but he does them for you, just like you are doing this for him. Just be patient in just a little bit you are going to be married. Take a deep breath and relax."

"_**Dad listen to Rhodey, Father is just as nervous as you are. He has hates that you and the others have been here while he has been on Alfheim. Aunt Hela says he was happy to return to Asgard when she went to fetch him this morning."**_ Harry reassured his father from his platform. Due to his rather small stature they had to make small podium to raise him high enough for everyone to be able to see him.

"Hey Hare-Bear I have hardy seen you since got here. I did however here what you did. Why the visit son?" Tony turned to look up where his red face son stood.

"_**Dad, I needed closure with Sif. I needed to do this or I would never heal in my soul and my mind would never be at rest."**_

"You could have told me Harry or at least let me go with you. You didn't have to go alone."

"_**Dad I didn't go alone I went with Grandfather. Besides would you really have let me go had I asked you?"**_

"Hell no, you're my little Hare-Bear I don't want you anywhere near the bitch!" Tony snapped without hesitation. Rhodey chuckled and Harry smirked.

"_**And that is Why I went to Grandfather not you or Father or even Uncle Thor. It was something that had to be done and I couldn't afford to have any of you stop me."**_

"Fine but we will talk about it later." Tony grumbled before heard the music began to play. It was time and his lover had arrived.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thor, we are going to be late. Why are you taking the outside route to the throne room? I will not have you make me miss my own wedding!"

"Relax brother. We will be on time, but we are not going to the throne room."

"What do you mean we are not going to the throne room? Where are we going?" Loki looked to the blond god worriedly.

"We are going out to the winter gardens. You shall marry Brother Anthony under the Sandery tree, where you would often study as a child." Thor smiled at the shocked expression on his little brother's face.

"But how is that possible; Odin would have never approved of that, it is not tradition."

"Maybe not but Father and Mother want your happiness, not your dread of being in a golden tomb. If fact Mother was thrilled with the idea of a garden wedding she had the gardeners working diligently to make this day perfect."

"This was your doings? I don't understand why go to all the trouble?" Loki stopped in his tracks confused and over whelmed.

"I did it because we are brothers. I have failed you so much since we were children, so I am trying to do better for our future. I love you brother and all I want is your happiness. That means making sure that your wedding day is grand and worries free." Thor smiled he was surprised to find his arms full of a shaking Chaos god. Loki was so over come with emotion he could not express himself, all he could do was hug the taller god. He just held on until his shaking body stopped.

"Sorry I was not myself." Loki whispered standing back away from his brother and fixing his leather armor, once he was calm.

"There is no shame in expressing joy Brother. Come on Cow we will be late."

"There we go, moment ruined Feather-head. Let us away." Loki rolled his eyes at his laughing brother and headed to the winter gardens. Well it seems like Thor got even for his coronation. Loki smirked glad his mischief making was rubbing off on his goodie-goodie brother.

The gardens were beautiful the white blossoms and loose petals flittered about like snow. Their friends and family were seated and awaiting them. The closer they got the louder the music played. His beloved was at the front altar and his son was on his little podium. Both looked very handsome in their armor. Tony's armor had a hole cut out so his reactor could shine brightly and Harry's pure white armor made his look like one of those Angel being described in Midgard ancient text. It was finally happening he was starting the next phase of his life and Anthony would by his side always.

"_**Who consents to this Union and the Joining of these two Houses?"**_ Harry asked once Thor and Loki reached the altar.

"I do Prince Thor of Asgard on behalf of the Royal house of Odin."

"I do, James Rhodes of Midgard on behalf of the house of Stark and Avengers."

"_**Prince Loki of Asgard and Anthony Stark of Midgard please step forward."**_ Loki took Tony by the hand and they took their place before their Son. _**"We gather here on the Winter Solstice to join not only these two loving people but to join the realms in Harmony."**_

Thor took the silver rope from his waist and wrapped it around their joined hands. The Rhodey took the gold rope from his waist and wrapped it around the joined hands overlaying the silver rope. There was a gentle glow that became brighter as Harry climbed down the Podium and came closer to the couple.

"Here we are gathered together with the energies and magic of all to bless these to great men. I tie your souls together as the rope of Midgard and the rope of Asgard tie you hands together. I Prince Haraldr of the Royal House of Odin, God of Midgard Souls, call the Fates Past, Present, and Future to bless these two souls. I ask that you take the energies of all who are gathered here to share in there joy and bind these souls as true mates." Harry felt the power of the mind stone increased. He saw the glitter of the energies and magic gather together and begun to circle around the Couple. Suddenly Harry notices a green light shoot from the Eye of Agamotto and wrapped around the tied hands. It seemed that he wasn't the only one because Dr. Strange also noticed the eye had opened by itself. Then a yellow light from the Mind Stone joined it, and then a blue light came streaking from the palace swirling around along with the colors. Up from the sky came a red light, a purple light and orange light spinning around his parents' hands. As the colors blended together the magic seemed to stabilize the rainbow of light. The rope dissolved into a mist absorbing the light and magic before dividing in half. Each Half flew into each wanting heart, one flew into Tony's Arc Reactor and the other flew into Loki's golden royal disc.

"Do you feel the electricity or is my Reactor going to blow?" Tony whispered and Loki gave small happy chuckle.

"Yes, my beloved that is the magic and everyone's joy for our union." The god soothed while rubbing his thumbs over the top of those tan strong hands.

"_**I thank the Fates for your blessing and I seal this bonding with the love of a son."**_ Harry placed a hand over his heart and drew his magic in his hand to form a white ball before placing it on the hands of his parents. The white magic spread over both men sealing the bond; but before Harry could remove his hand his Father and Dad pulled him in to a tight group hug.

"We love you so much Hare-Bear." Tony muttered in to the soft raven hair.

"Never forget that My Little Prince." Loki whispered placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

The crowd cheered and awed over the heartfelt scene. After about a minute the parents reluctantly let go of their son so he could start the wedding part now that the blessing was done. Harry went back up to his podium a little red face from his parents PDA.

"_**The Fates have blessed these Souls and it is my privilege to bind them in Marriage. First Tradition dictates the intendeds share a drink. Anthony, lift the silver chalice of wine and offer it to your betrothed."**_

"I, Anthony Edward Stark, Offer this cup as my heart and the wine as my love. Please drink and fill yourself with my love for you." Tony offered the chalice to Loki.

"I, Loki Odinson accept your offering of love." The God took the offering and drank deep. Then he set it down picking up the golden chalice. "I offer my own love in return."

Tony took the offering and drank it all. Loki's eyes widened Asgardian wine was ten times stronger than that of Midgard. He was going to have to make sure his husband drank nothing but the Alfheim water if he wanted a decent wedding night.

"_**Now, before all gathered here Loki would like to say some personally written vows."**_

"Anthony, you saw me at my worst when we met, yet you still fell in love with me. You melted the walls around my heart with the fire of you determination. You never wavered from your pursuit of my heart. Even though I could not see your love as truth you still came after me. I admit I thought you more the fool chasing after me despite your intelligence. It took a hit to my face to make me see I was the fool. After James I thought no one would want me, so I shut myself away to protect that vulnerable part of me. You tore down my walls and took my heart and protected it. You still do and I love you even more for it. I want to spend my life with you by my side always sharing our lives and raising our son."

Frigga was in tears hearing her son's confession. It was so beautiful and a bit sad to know how little her son thought of himself. She thanked the fates every day for sending Anthony to her baby boy. Now he could find happiness and with Anthony and Haraldr. Odin on the other hand could feel guilt clawing at his heart on how much he had failed his youngest son. He learned his lesson centuries late but the Fates and others were doing their best to fix his mistakes. Thor was overjoyed that his brother was finally getting the happiness he deserved. He wished them nothing but a happy life together.

"_**And Now Anthony,"**_

"Well Reindeer Games you might not believe me but you render me speechless." The crowd laughed at the genius' declaration. Anyone who knew Tony know he never shuts up even when he's alone he's talking to his AI children or himself. "Every day I wake up and your beauty renders me Speechless. I watch you with our son and it renders me speechless. I see you dance with your magic in battle and I am rendered speechless. You make me speechless every single day with how amazing you are. Even when you threw me out the window of my own tower I was rendered speechless, because you are so strong to fight the foreign magic to save me. When you came to earth you were cold distant but could see the loneliness in your eyes. I wanted to run up and hug you, hold you in my arms and protect you from everything. I love you and I love our son and I can't wait to spend centuries with you. I short 'You Rock My World, Baby'."

"_**Okay then."**_ Harry rolled his eyes at his dad's antic before turning to his father. He held out his hand that had a beautiful gold band with swirling red and green magic imbedded in it. _**"Now Loki, Take this ring and repeat after me; I, Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard do take thee Anthony Stark Warrior of Midgard as my Bonded Husband for now till the end of time."**_

"I, Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard do take thee Anthony Stark Warrior of Midgard as my Bonded Husband for now till the end of time." Loki slipped the ring he had made for his beloved and placed it on the tan finger.

"_**Now Anthony, take this ring and repeat after me; I, Anthony Stark Warrior of Midgard do take thee Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard as my Bonded Husband for now till the end of time." **_Harry smiled holding out Loki's ring that Tony had made when they got engaged.

"I, Anthony Stark Warrior of Midgard do take thee Loki Odinson Prince of Asgard as my Bonded Husband for now till the end of time." The Genius took the ring and placed it on the elegant pale finger.

"_**Do you both Consent to this life binding never to be broken not even by death?"**_

"We, do." They chorused together never taking their eyes off on another.

"_**Then by the rights of House Champion of the Royal House of Odin of Asgard and the Midgard state of New York, I pronounce you Bonded Husbands. You may seal the bond with a kiss."**_

"Come here Bambi, I missed you." Tony pulled the god into his arms and kissed him deeply. Everyone stood and cheered. The two most stubborn and insane people in the known galaxies just got married. Oh mercy to the fool who tries to stand against the Chaos they will create.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took Sooooo Loooong But Tony-Bun and Loki-Bun wanted the wedding to be perfect. Of course Widow-bun snuck in a little fan service, who doesn't like bathing Naked Gods? Any ways Spider-bun Deleted Hawkeye-Bun's story he was working on and posted "The God of Sweet Treats". I'm going to try and alternate between these two fics over the summer. Thanks for reading Keep reviewing the Plot bunnies need food.


	34. Peace with the Land of Ice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 34 "Peace with the Land of Ice"**

The Wedding was beautiful the reception had been a blast. Harry went to Bi-Frost with his friends. Dr. Strange went with the group due to the time difference he would needed to adjust time.

"You Asgardians sure know how to through a party." Fred smiled.

"I've never seen so many dishes broken! Seriously what's up with that?" George laughed.

"_**The correct name is Aesir, but yeah, there are some traditions that even I don't get. Oh before I forget, my godfather was able to come through on your Christmas presents."**_ The little demi-god waved a hand and opened a small portal to the stable before letting out a whistle. Soon two identical tawny owls came flying through landing on Harry's out stretched arms. "Twins for you, twins. These guys are Alfheim bred and even if they look small they are very strong and their magic can not be interfered with."

"WOW!" the Twins chorused. They walked up to the owl that they felt drawn to let them hop on to their arms.

"Neo."

"Morpheus." With the naming of the two owls the group watched the gold bonding magic swirl around the wizards and owls.

"You two really like that movie." Daphne smiled.

"They are lovely owls." Luna said dreamily.

"_**I already left the rest of you Christmas presents at the castle. You'll have to find where I hid them."**_ Harry smirked.

"Oh come on Harry!" they all pouted.

"_**Don't worry they are all hidden in your respective dorms for safety reasons." **_The Ravenclaw gave them all a pointed look.

"Alright, we get it Harry. Hey with your new blood adoption does that mean that your name is going to change?" Neville asked.

"_**Well not for Hogwarts as they are still not listening to my current name and still calling me Potter. Otherwise the rest of the world will know me as Lokison-Stark." **_

"Harry, Heimdall and I are ready to send them back to England." Dr. Strange announced.

"_**Yes, Master. Okay everyone stand over here in the circle. Once you get back it will dark but it will still be December 24. I'll see you all after the New Year." **_Harry smiled and was mob by all the hugs._** "Okay I get it I'll miss you guys too."**_

Soon the Group and Potion's Professor were off back to earth. Leaving the Gate Keeper, the little prince and sorcerer_**. "Thank you again Heimdall the other visitors will be returning to Earth Day after tomorrow."**_

"Very well My Prince. I shall watch over your friends until they reach the safety of the castle; then I shall seek my bed for the night. That was a beautiful bonding you performed today Prince Haraldr. Your Parents are very blessed." The Gate keeper bowed with a smile.

"_**Thanks Heimdall see you later."**_ Harry nodded and left the Bi-frost with his mentor.

They had walked a bit a ways from the Bi-Frost when his Master spoke. "Heimdall is right it was a beautiful ceremony."

"_**But you are concern about the Blessing. I was just as surprise when the stones made an appearance. The Fates are the only true wielders of the infinity stones."**_ Harry looked up to the older Sorcerer.

"Then I hope the Fates don't have an ulterior motive for that very powerful blessing."

"_**Master, can I ask you something?" **_

"Sure Harry anything."

"_**There is a False Heir at Hogwarts and they have opened the Chamber of Secrets. We are handling it but I have no clue on how to find the false heir or how to seal the chamber."**_

"I see; that is a difficult problem. I think once you return to earth you should ask Wong to show you the Founding Library. I think the answers you seek will be in there. Be careful Harry, I don't want you or your friends putting yourselves in danger. If there is a real threat promise you'll call me or the Avengers."

"_**I promise Master. I don't want my friends hurt either. I know I have been training them mostly because they demanded it being worried about me but they aren't Avenger ready or trained." **_Harry sighed as they continued to walk on the rainbow bride toward the palace.

"No, they are not, but they care for you so that is what drives them. Your students are doing well under your teachings but remember you are still a student yourself."

"Good to hear you say that Mortal. I am glad I am not the only one to read the impatience in my dear Nephew's head." Hela smirked standing before the two in a long deep emerald gown with her royal gold discs holding her flowing cape to the shoulders of her gown. Harry beamed and ran to hug his aunt.

"_**I've missed you Aunt Hela."**_

"And I you, my adorable Nephew. You did very well today; I am so proud of you. But next time you decide to go to the dungeons I will go with you to serve out my own justice."

"_**You heard about that too? I thought you were in Niffleheim."**_ Harry winced.

"You know there is nothing that happens in all the Nine Realms that I do not know about. In fact there is something we must speak about that your father has delayed in telling you. Will you excuse us Sorcerer."

"Of course, I'll see you both tomorrow." Strange bowed to the gods before opening a portal to the on going party.

"_**What did you need to talk to with me about?"**_

"Haraldr what do you know of your Jotun heritage?" Hela asked as walked along the bridge.

"_**I know that Father was the first born to King Laufey but given up as a sacrifice because he found my father to be a weak unworthy heir."**_

"Very good Haraldr you have studied your lineage well. After Laufey's failure in his take over of Midgard he returned to Jotunheim and had more sons but only one survived his hellish training. Since your father killed the former tyrant king, the son is now king and like your father and the gift of Magic. His Magic or Seidr as they call it kept him alive and his mind sane. Helblindi is now the ruler of Jotunheim and He is rebuilding the Ice realm. The people are slowly coming out of their darkness and a grateful to see the light again. He is also building bridges with Asgard which means he wants to reconnect with your father, his long lost brother and you."

"_**So father is unsure of meeting his biological brother. When does King Helblindi want to meet with us?"**_ Harry asked hesitantly.

"Before your return to Midgard within the next day or two. Helblindi would like it if you both visit in your Jotun form, but will understand if you do not. This is a big step towards peace my Nephew but your father is scared. He has not been back to Jotunheim since Thor's attack he does not know of the progress they have made. Laufey was competing with Odin in the strength of his people when really the Juton's real strength is their Magic. There are more Mages among their numbers than Warriors. So the new king is putting the gathered magic to good use and replenishing the realm. They will welcome you and your father more than the Aesir do here. Tomorrow I would like talk with your father about meeting with the king."

"_**You think I can convince him to go? I don't want to push father if he's scared."**_ Harry looked to his Aunt in worry.

"I know child. You love your father and want to protect him as much he wants to protect you, but one can not hide from life and the trials of the paths we walk. Remind him that you love him and that the Fates have blessed his path, even if he walks it with the annoying Tin Man."

"_**Are you ever going to give Dad a break?"**_

"Never!"

"_**You know he really loves us and Father is over the moon happy." **_Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know he does and that is the only reason that he still breathes. I believe that no one will ever be good enough to love you both but I will respect the one you both have chosen." Hela said solemnly.

"_**Well thank you, Aunt Hela."**_

"I will on the other hand delight in his torment knowing that I am waiting in the shadows for him to screw up. Then I will take him to Niffleheim where I will spend an eternity torturing his soul for daring to make my Baby brother unhappy." Hela's eye's glows with evil planning as he smirk widened.

"_**Aunt Hela…"**_ Harry sighed following the goddess into her magic and returning to the Palace.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Good Morning, Haraldr, I see you went running with Fenris this morning." Hela smiled from her seat at the breakfast. Harry had just entered the family dinning with the hell hound in its smaller form.

"_**Morning Aunt Hela. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed him he was hanging around stable when I was doing my morning stretches. Then when I started to run he started to follow me; before I knew it we were racing around Asgard City."**_

"Then it is good you took Fenris with you, he is a strong protector. I can see he likes you very much Nephew as he followed you willingly. Unlike your Uncle who lured him out of my realm with meat just so he test his strength by wrestling. Oh I knew it was Thor; Little Brother has never been subtle."

"Thor is many things but he lacks Loki's cleverness to hide his Mischief." Frigga states as she glides into the breakfast room stopping briefly to place a kiss on the foreheads of her daughter and grandson. "I knew he though it a fun idea to use my garden to play with Fenris. He thought he had gotten away with that little stunt but he did not. I had him traveling the realms for Months doing menial tasks. He thought he was helping me with my duties and that I was unaware of his misdeed. The last tasked I asked him to do was to sit with Odin listening to the Old Counsel members debate on old and current laws. The real decisions are actually made by the wives counsel so there is guaranteed fairness but the warriors of old like to think that they are the ones battling it out. Unless you are one of the old Warriors, I think you'll these meetings are loud tedious and boring. I swear it looked like Thor aged a thousand years when he came out of the meeting."

The three of them laughed at the thought of the Thunder god stumbling out of the meeting looking like the life had been drained out of him. Loki definitely took after Frigga in her subtle planning of revenge.

"_**Morning Grandmother."**_

"Good Morning Haraldr. Heimdall informed me that all your friends made it back to the castle in safety. The little sister was a joy to talk with last night. She has a strong gift and will need to be protected." Frigga said as she poured the morning tea.

"_**Yeah Luna is special like a little sister. Humans fear what they don't understand and try to either beat it out of them or eliminate it from the world. I keep her close to me and my friends to protect her from bullies. Unfortunately since she is younger than us we can't be with her in classes."**_

"Do not be too hard on yourself Haraldr. Her path was always destined for greatness but there are a lot of challenges she must face. Your friendship supports her but you can't protect her from life anymore than you can protect your father from his past." Hela stated filling his plate high with protein and poured him fruit juice.

"I can't eat all this Aunt Hela." Harry whined.

"You will try you are a growing god. You are like your father skin and bones and in need of proper nutrition."

"That's true but I've gotten Loki to eat more during the day." Tony said affronted as he walked in to the family dining room. He smiled and hugged his son in greeting. "Morning, Hare-bear."

"Morning, Dad."

"Good Morning Anthony. You look well rested." Frigga smiled and Hela looked disgusted.

"Yes, well that apple helped a lot. Anyways Loki will be with us in a little bit; he received a letter from some one named Helblindi. When I asked him, he said, he didn't want to talk about it." Tony sat with a frown on his face.

"Haraldr, why don't you take your plate and share it with your father? We'll see you later for dinner. We will keep Tin Man entertained." Hela suggested conjuring a tray to carry the plate and cups of juice while ignoring Tony muttering 'Iron Man not Tin Man.'

"_**Alright then. Grandmother would it be alright if borrow Sleipnir later?"**_

"Of course dear I will clear it with your grandfather. Now go your Father needs to eat." Harry bowed to his Grandmother and took the tray from his Aunt before rushing of to the family wing.

He came up to the door of his Parents room and knocked gently. "Leave me be I wish to be alone."

"_**Father I have brought you breakfast. Aunt Hela says you must eat."**_

"Come in My Little Prince." Loki relented he would never deny his child his attention. But the letter in his hands upset him greatly and he had no wish for Haraldr to see him like this.

"_**Dad said you got a letter."**_ Harry said as he set the tray on the table by the window.

"Yes, from my Clan Brother who is now king. He wants us to visit Jotunheim. He understands that your father can not make the trip until his god powers are fully developed but he wishes to meet with us. He wants to meet the champion who defended our Jotun blood."

"_**Are you worried, Father?" **_

"Not for you, my son but for me. I killed their king, my Clans Father, and others who invaded Asgard. I do not understand why he wants to meet with me." Loki stood and joined his son at the table where he saw a mountain of food on one plate. "This is a lot of food Haraldr. I do not think we'll be able to finish it all. This is a Thor size serving."

"_**Not my fault Aunt Hela filled my plate."**_ Harry shrugged as he began to eat.

"Ah, I see. She would do that to my plate as well when I was a child." Loki smiled.

"_**Father I think we should go to Jotunheim. I closed the door on my past, you should do the same." **_Harry thoughts became soft.

"Yes, I heard from your Grandmother." Loki said sharply causing his son to flinch. The Raven haired father sighed he didn't like upsetting his child. "I am not angry with you Haraldr. I was yesterday, because you did not trust me to be there for you. I understand that now you had cause to not trust me and to finish the battle that you had started. I need you to understand that I do not need you to fight my battles. I am a grown god willing to fight and you are still just a youngling god still in training."

"_**But Father that's just it you won't fight; you let them bully you and talk down to you. You don't fight for your rightful place!"**_

"And what is my rightful place Haraldr?" Loki slammed his fork and knife down on the table before he got up and started pacing the floor. "I am a Frost Giant, the hated monster in all the Nine Realms! I was brought here after my Clans Father abandon me for being a useless runt! I am the second son of the All Father who has told me that I have no purpose other than to make his Heir look good, because I am a disgrace. I am not a warrior! I am a failure that relies on the womanly art of magic! Tell me my son where is my place!"

"_**Your place is at Uncle Thor's side as Prince and a true Warrior of the Realms. Your Place is at home on Midgard with me and Dad as husband and Father. Your Place is in the Avengers as a Hero! We are both of Jotun blood, if you are a monster than so am I."**_ Harry defended. He knew his father wasn't upset with him but more like facing all his insecurities all at once.

"No!" Loki turned to Harry with a look of horror on his face. The God pulled his son into a tight hug. "No never, think that you are perfect; you are more than I ever could deserve."

"_**As are you Father. You are worth fighting for. You and dad saved me for hell on earth. You both are my heroes and I thank Merlin for you both everyday."**_ Harry retuned the hug just at tightly. _**"It's time to close the door on your past and move forward."**_

"Oh, my little godling, I have lived over a thousands years and still I am not as wise as you. Fine, I will attend the meeting with the current King of Jotunheim; you don't need to meet with him."

"_**I will attend with you, you shouldn't go alone. Grandmother said we can borrow Sleipnir for the trip. But we won't be able to attend if Aunt Hela kills us for no eating our breakfast." **_Harry smiled up at his father.

"You are correct, my sister, is very determined to feed us. Let us return to our meal and after we will inform Anthony of our plans." Loki guide them both back to the table hoping their quiet meal would settle the nerves rising in his stomach.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sleipnir raced along the dimensions to Jotunheim. The eight legged horse delighted running fast and free. Since Odin retired from going off to battle he had little exercise and he refused to let Thor ride him. He was fond of Loki because he would sneak him apples from the kitchen and golden apples on his birthday. The horse was please to learn that his favorite prince had a youngling. Like his father the youngling brought him apples and cubes of sugar. Sleipnir looked forward to the young one's visits because he would take him out and let him run free again.

"Woah, Sleipnir we're approaching the gates." Loki called out and the horse began to slow his pace. The moment they stepped foot on the icy realm both father and son traded forms to that of Jotun.

"_**Have you been here before Father?" Harry asked looking up at his father's tense expression.**_

"Once after your Uncle's botched coronation. My secret was exposed but lucky for me it was only Thor who saw me in my Jotun form. After our return to Asgard I was jailed for letting in the Jotuns to steal the casket of winter. Which wasn't true, I was with your Grandmother preparing for the feast after the ceremony. Late my Clans Father made another attempt on the Casket as well as Odin who was in deep Odin Sleep. By then I had escaped from my prison and killed the frost King. I was trying to stop the Bi-Frost when your uncle returned from his banishment and thought I was the villain. You know the rest of the story, so much pain from lies and misconception of the eyes. My hope is that this pain never befalls you my son."

"_**It won't because I will learn from the past to have hope for the future. Uh father is it me or are the guards getting bigger as we get closer?"**_

"They are Frost Giants my son so they are at least ten feet tall. I am the Former King's runt son I am only six feet and two inches tall and you half Jotun so you will no get taller than me once you have finished growing."

"Crown Prince Loki and Prince Haraldr we welcome you to Jotunheim." The two guards bowed. "King Helblindi awaits you in the throne room. Orsal will guide you there and Krillian will take you horse to the stable."

"_**Be good Sleipnir we shall not be long."**_ Harry soothed the horse putting a wandless warming charm on the blanket under the saddle. The horse nodded his head before being lead away to the stables and Harry joined his father as Orsal lead them inside. The Palace was made of Ice and dead wood but the wood was solid and polished looking like hard marble flooring. As they walked further into palace Harry felt his wand reacting. It was almost humming with happiness being in the frozen land.

"I bid you Welcome Clan Brothers. Jotunheim is overjoyed to see the return of its Lost Prince and his heir." A voice boomed when they entered the throne room.

"King Helblindi, you honor us with your invitation." Loki bowed low as did Harry.

"Rise Clan Brothers. It is good to see you home even if it is just for a short visit. It is nice to see that I am not the only one to inherit our Barer's dark hair. The former king had none but used his Seidr to mold his royal clan markings in to a crown." Helblindi stated as he walked down the frozen steps of his throne.

Harry's eyes widen as his Jotun Uncle came closer he grew in size. Compared to him and his father the king stood at twelve maybe thirteen feet tall. He knew his own height had been stunted thanks to Lily's sister and HYDRA but he had never felt so small and insignificant as he did at this moment.

"Clan brother I wish to express that our people do not hold hostility for the death of the Tyrant King Laufey against you. In fact we celebrate it and our long awaited freedom. We had thought you as Crown Prince would return and claim the throne but when you did not I assume the throne. You are still Heir apparent as I have yet to court a mate and produce an heir." Helblindi said solemnly placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Thank you, your Majesty, I wasn't sure is my presence would have been welcomed after King Laufey's death. Also the Bi-frost had been damaged in the battle so there was no way to travel between the Realms. In truth I belong on Midgard with my mate and son; the throne rightfully belongs to you." Loki conceded. He kept his Sky walking between realms a secret just in case.

"Ah, yes I heard of your bonding, to the Midgard Hero the Man of Iron. Stories of his creations without the use of Seidr have spread through out the realms. I know the Dwarves of Nidavellir seek an audience to study his Iron skin."

"Yes Anthony has a brilliant mind and gifted hands. Even though he recently adopted Haraldr, he has passed his gift on to our son." The smaller Jotun looked to Harry with pride.

"Prince Haraldr Champion of the House of Odin and Jotun Royal Clan of Laufey, you have brought great honor both your house and Clan." The King knelt down to get a better look at the young Jotun warrior.

"_**Thank you Your Majesty."**_

"You Seidr is strong but why do you use mind Magic?"

"Clan Brother, my son was stole from my former mate. My mate died before he could tell me about Haraldr and it was by chance that I found him again. I went with Anthony and rescued him from his captors but he had suffered much in our time apart. They took his voice to make him compliant to their ways. Since it was done so long ago it can not be healed by Midgard or Seidr healings. Hela gifted Haraldr with mind magic and the Midgard hero Hawkeye taught us how to communicate with our hands."

"Clan Brother, has these villains been taken to task? If not than I shall petition for their deaths as they have harmed a Jotun child who is Prince of Two Realms." Helblindi stood to his full intimidating height.

"They have and by my own hand. Since then my son is healing and has been training his Seidr." Loki confirmed.

"Hmm, you have a Midgard artifact that holds your Seidr, young one. May I see it?"

"_**Yes, Your Highness. It is called a wand it helps channel my Seidr when I need focus."**_

"It is strong with Ice Seidr imbedded in it. Come Young Clan Brother I believe we Jotun can strengthen your artifact as well as your own Seidr." The King led them from the throne and through the endless halls of ice to a small free standing waterfall coming from the heavens. "This is the Moon's Fall. It has been flowing since time began and our ancestors build the palace around it. It is the reason our people have survived as long as it has. The Tyrant King with held its power for his own selfish needs. Since his fall I have reopened it to our people to strengthen their Seidr and take a bit to their land to rejuvenate the soil allowing it to be farmed once again. These past Thousand years many have died at the hands of Laufey for sneaking into the palace to steal the Moon water. Our people were dying of starvation and he would not allow them that which sustains the land growth for farming. I was not strong enough to oppose him but I could subvert him and steal the water for the farm lands far from the palace that he could not see. Your Father freed our people and for the first time in almost a thousand years the land and our people begin to thrive."

"_**This place is amazing, but why bring me here?"**_ Harry looked up to his Clan Uncle.

"You are Champion of your house and of this Clan you defended your blood and our people against those who would fear us and look down upon us. As reward for up holding our honor, I offer the strength Jotunheim." The king took an empty bowl from the near by pedestal and filled it with the moon water from the pool beneath the water fall. "Come join us Clan Brother Loki. Now Clan Brother Haraldr, place your Midgard Artifact in the water. You Father and I shall add a touch of our Seidr to the water." Harry placed his wand in the bowl of water and then his father and Uncle placed their hands over the bowl giving a bit of their magic to the Moon water. The young Jotun's eyes widen at the glow of magic and watched as his wand absorbed the magic and water. When it was over and his wand laid in the now empty bowl glowing with power of the blessing.

"Take it Champion, may it serve you well." Helblindi encouraged. Loki gasped watching his son retrieve his wand and was soon enveloped in the magical protection of their Jotun Clan. "I wish that our Barer Farbauti had lived to see sure strong Seidr in our blood."

"I am sorry for their loss, Brother Helblindi." Loki said quietly.

"It is not your fault Brother Loki. He was a strong Mage but Laufey was a monster towards his mate and each failed son after your birth was either killed or died during their training. I was lucky that the Seidr was strong within me allowing my survival. Unfortunately Our Barer's Seidr was wrung dry with the birth of fifty sons and he perished before my Hundredth winter in child birth along with our clan brother."

"Then I feel no guilt in Laufey's death. I could not bear any harm to befall my mate Anthony or my Son. To willing hurt your mate and children is no only unthinkable but unforgivable as well."

"Truer words have never been spoken. So take heart Clan Brother, Laufey my have been our sire but he is nothing to us and that you have Slain the true Beast of Jotunheim." Helblblindi laid his huge hand on Loki's shoulder in comfort and solidarity between brothers of blood. The three Jotuns stood there in silence soaking up the peace after laying the past to finally rest.

XxXxXxXxXx

His time in Asgard and Jotunheim felt like a life time ago. Now Harry was back among his friends cramming his brain with useful and non-useful things. Seriously Lockhart seemed to get dumber since he left for winter break. Shadow and butterfingers were glad he was back. He let the Twins borrow his AI brother while he was on Asgard to help with anything they might need, mostly a quick get away after pulling a prank. The good news he got from the duo was their Dad sent a howler to Ginny and Ron to leave Harry alone. With the Alfheim owls their letters were no longer intercepted by their mother.

"Lokison!" Harry turn to the unfamiliar voice. He took out Friday and began typing.

"**Greetings Zabini, what can I do for you?"** Harry asked the Italian who was walking towards him.

"Not here anyone can hear us." The Slytherin looked around slightly scared. He pulled the Ravenclaw into an unused classroom. Once in the classroom Harry pulled out his wand making the other boy jump. He rolled his eyes but continued to ward the room against spies and intruders. Then he put his wand away and turned to the Slytherin with Friday in hand.

"**Relax. I was just making sure no one can come in or hear us. Now what did you want to talk about?"**

"Let me start by saying my Mother and I are neutral in this war. I won't deny we are a dark wizarding family but that does not mean we are Death Eaters. We just believe in the old ways and the benefits that some dark magic brings to our world. We also don't believe in killing Muggle-Borns but advocate for their re-education in proper wizarding ways. That being said I need away to protect my mother. Over the winter break some Pure Bloods came to our home. I was sent out of the room as they talked with my mother. I didn't go far as I want to be close if she needed me. I couldn't hear what was said but soon their talk turned to shouting and screaming. Before I could enter my mother's sitting room the Wizards stormed out with my mother shouting at them to get out and never return. I believe they were there to get my mother to swear loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"**The Dark Lord is dead and is not coming back. Those who believe he is are fools and invite death to their door. This Country is dying from archaic laws and the refusal for blending fresh magic into the families and that only Mother Magic decides who is worthy of such power." **Harry typed out. He had had this argument with Malfoy and Daphne about their parents' beliefs and lent them, books on magic cores and shown them news papers from other magical communities that are thriving. **"What exactly do you want from me Zabini?"**

"While we are a wealthy and can afford means of travel our movements are monitored. I wish to send my mother to Italy where my father's people live. We stay in England because of the traditions held by my mother's people. This has made us targets because of the circles her father would frequent when he was alive. I know the rumors that surround my mother and that she is known as a Black Widow who Kills her husbands for money. Those rumors have had more to do with her father using her as a political tool years before and after my birth. My father was not his first victim but he was the one my mother truly loved. Every husband after that were his pick and her misery. Her father in fact was negotiating her next marriage when he died last year. With Lord Marlowe dead and since I am under age and can not take the Title of Lord Zabini-Marlowe it fall to my mother; since she has no brother or living male relatives old enough to assume control. She wants to live out her life as a widow away from this war. I have heard you have connections and untraceable means of travel. I heard that a group of students have been seen in the court yard only to vanish with out a trace of magic. If you are in possession of such skills and or connections, then I would like to commission these skills and connections to send my mother to safety." The Italian was dead serious on his request but didn't trust Draco to know of his plight. So the Slytherin had sought him out his services out of desperation rather than confirm these rumors.

"**That is a large undertaking you are requesting Zabini are you sure this is really what you want? Does your mother know that you are seeking my help?" **Harry typed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I am certain of my convictions and the reality if my mother stays in England. My Mother is tired and emotionally drained to deal with these Death Eaters. I promised her I would take care of her and remove her from this threat. Whether she believes me or not; I don't know."

"**Very well, I need some time to make connections and create a solid plan for her departure. I will send word when I have things ready. Until then I suggest you write to your mother and tell her to be ready at a moments notice." **

"Thank you, Lokison. I am in your debt should you succeed." Zabini held out a hand to shake for sealing their agreement and Harry grabbed his forearm in the Norse tradition and a cool breeze enveloped them both. "What was that?"

"**Nothing to worry about Zabini, I just sealed our deal in the tradition of my people. That cool feeling was an added protection. You won't be allowed to discuss our deal with others not in my MAGIC group. Don't bother with asking who they are you'll know when that contact you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go I'm late for my detention with Snape it seems I failed my last test and he decided to drill the lesson into my head. My tardiness just earned me another detention. Butterfingers Air mode."** Harry grinned rakishly before jumping on the now converted AI. He waved his wand undoing the enchantment and opening the door. He gave the Slytherin a mock salute before flying out the door leaving Zabini with a gob smacked expression on his face.

A/N: Hey Everyone! So sorry for the delay in postings but the plot bunnies and I got hit with a major Heat wave. I suffered Major Heat stress and couldn't get out of bed. But while I was bed bound I was inspired to draw Loki-Bun in Frost Former comforting Tony-Bun during the heatwave. You can see them and their little fic on Tumblr Under SukoraKurai or Deviantart under Sukora night Hash tag heatwave hash tag Plot Bunnies Hashtag Ironfrost. Anyways Thanks for Reading, Keep reviewing. I'm trying to squeeze in writing between Online school with kids, so please don't give up on me and the bunnies.


	35. Never Split the Party

**A/N: Okay first off I'd like to take this time to say I am sorry for being a duffus. *Hides behind giant shield* The last update saying Chapter 35 was an accident. You See I had just finished Chapter five of 'The God of Sweet Treats' but being that it was 2 in the morning I posted it to the wrong story and I had to go back and delete it. Unfortunately all the update Emails had already been sent. So sorry! So the Plot bunnies pushed me to get this chapter out. Please don't roast me in flames! Any ways on with the show.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 35 "Never Split the Party"**

"Boss, there has been no sign of Stark's son. It also seems that Loki has survived the attack on the Scotland manor."

"Damn! I guess it is harder to kill a god then I thought. Well, then we are going to have to chip away at his little extended family. It's too soon to go after Barnes and Rogers after what happened in Africa so let's see if we can catch a little birdie while trapping the spider that always follows him." He wanted Tony stark to suffer bit by bit until he was a wither mass of blood and guts. He shuffled the files in front of him and picked up the two he was looking for then turned to his closest subordinate. "You, take care of it and bring them in alive. I want you to make sure Stark knows this is his fault. Have them interrogated and document everything for Iron Man's viewing pleasure."

"Yes Sir." The underling grinned taking the file.

"The rest of you find Starks son! I want that boy in a cell by the end of the month. I don't care how you do it just get it done."

"Yes Sir!" the group said in unison before scurrying out of the room. Their Leader was pissed and no one wanted to deal with that mood.

"Are you sure you want to go after the boy? He's well protected right now where ever Stark is hiding him."

"Oh, and what do you suggest? You have been closed lipped lately being hold up in your lab all the time."

"There is a reason you recruited me, and it wasn't because I blindly follow orders. I have a brain and I know how to put it to good use. Leave the boy alone until summer. It's obvious that they bring him home to New York during the summer break. Stark's kid is just like any other and he'll grow bored of being under lockdown twenty-four seven. He'll sneak out and that's when you grab him. When you do grab the kid remember that Loki will likely be able to find him. So I suggest you put the boy levels below the ground make it more difficult for him to be found."

"I see your point. Fine I'll leave the boy's capture to you. If you can manage that then we'll work on the means to kill a God."

"Of course sir."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure Zabini is telling the truth? I mean it seems very sudden that he is seeking your help." Hermione asked as she served herself more curry. MAGIC's Saturday Lunch had been moved indoors due to weather conditions. Really Harry was the only one able to handle a picnic in the snow. They found an old small dining hall that hadn't been used in centuries. Harry believed it must have been used by the founders and the staff of old. The group cleaned it up and added extra enchantments to keep out intruders. Not only was it a great place for their luncheons but it made a great meeting place to plan out how to counter outside forces.

"_**So far my sources confirm the Death Eater movements." **_Harry stated helping himself to more na'an bread.

"I can confirm with Lokison. My Father is deep in these planned persuasions." Draco agreed in between bites of Thai food.

"Are we going to help him Harry?"

"_**Yes, Hermione, but we are not going to trust him. We don't have that much information on him or where his loyalties lie. Our job is to help and save as many victims and innocence in this war." **_Harry made clear.

"Well, whatever his motives, his first priority is his mother's safety. I agree with Harry we should help Lady Zabini. The Italian Wizarding World is very kind and caring to those seeking asylum from hostile nations. Sadly England has now fallen under that category. My Father has written to me that he has taken Mother to the Orient for their protection." Daphne sighed.

"Do you have a plan, Harry?" Neville asked helping himself to more curry and kabobs. He was never going to be able to go back to plain dull tasting English food again. The flavors that Harry and Hermione have been introducing to the group had the Gryffindor begging for more.

"_**Yes, I've been thinking about it and I will need to enlist my Father and Godfather for this little mission. Since it is assumed that she is being watched by potential Death Eaters we will have to pull the wool over their eyes."**_

"Lokison, Please stop with the Muggle expressions it takes too long to understand them and it takes too much time for you to explain them." The Blond Slytherin bemoaned.

"_**Fine, you big baby. We are going to allow them to see Lady Zabini go to the bank and then do a days shopping before returning home. What will really happen is that she will enter Gringotts and My Godfather will taker her to the Italy branch of Gringotts where Zabini's Father's family will pick her up and take her to the safety of their home. My Father with assume the form of Lady Zabini and do some shopping in Diagon Alley before apparating home. By the time they realize she never returned to her manor she'll be safely out of their reach."**_

"Wow that's brilliant Haraldr!" Susan said in awe.

"Big brother is like his father and excels in strategy." Luna hummed dreamily. Since the wedding in Asgard Luna had taken to calling Harry Big Brother. Hela and Frigga had called her little sister as she was a seer like them, so naturally Harry became her brother.

"Hey Prince Firsty we got some more news for you." Fred said taking a big gulp of Pepsi.

"Yeah while you were gone Hagrid's chickens were killed. The whole flock had their neck wrung and laid out for him to find." George added.

"Great that makes even less sense then petrify students." Harry threw his napkin down in frustration. "This war is fucked up."

"Language."

"_**Sorry Hermione but it is fucked up."**_

"Be calm Big Brother, you will figure out that which is confusing now. When the Sun lingers in the sky you will meet a friendly spider who will take you to the ant which holds the cup of kindness and loyalty. They will help you when the darkness threatens to overwhelm you. Beware of the shadows where the Man of Iron can not see, for there is something reaching from beyond the past." Luna's voice change and her eyes glowed a bright white before returning to their beautiful sapphire color and reality returning to the seer. "Is there more tea; I seemed to have finished mine."

"Of course Luna dear." Fred smiled pouring the tiny Ravenclaw a fresh cup.

"Don't forget your biscuits. You can't have a proper cupper without chocolate biscuits." George grinned as piled Luna's plate with cookies. Harry was ever so thankful for the twins they kept thing moving smoothly for the seer as the others digested the prophecy.

The Man of Iron was definitely his dad and the Shadows could be Mandarin. They have been increasing their threat against his dad and the Avengers. But who was the Spider and ant? It wasn't Aunt Tasha because she maybe a spider but she was anything but friendly. He will have to do a little research and see what has been going on in the Muggle world, while he has been at school. This was all super important but to what end?

"Harry, are you ready to join us now?" Hermione asked gently leaning towards the Jotun without touching him. It had been a real quick learning curve for them all to not touch Harry when he was in such a state. The Jotun would fight first before asking questions. Draco couldn't count how many times he had an Ice dagger at his throat for startling the Ravenclaw.

"_**Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. So I think we should split up in our tasks. Malfoy and Daphne I want you to keep an eye on Zabini and Hermione you and Susan go to the library and research chickens. I know it sounds weird but there must be a reason someone would kill a whole flock. Neville I need you and the twins to work on this restorative potion."**_ Harry handed the trio a paper with potion recipe and a stack of books._** "While I was in Asgard I was able to borrow a potions book from my grandmother's library. I also brought back a Herbology book as well as some Asgard plant samples. I'm sure between the three of you all will be sorted out."**_

"You can count on us." The twins Saluted and Neville nodded along taking the offered material.

"_**Good now who brought dessert?"**_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Bambi, what have you got there?"

"It's a letter from Haraldr. He was asked to help get a fellow student's mother out of England to safety. Those Dark Wizards have begun their recruitment of this generation and she refuses to give up her loyalty or her son. I am worried for our son's safety." Loki turned to his mate with worry filled eyes.

"Don't worry Lokes, Harry is a smart kid, takes after his dear old dad. I also know he is a brilliant strategist like you; I can't beat him at battleship any more. If our little Hare-bear has a plan, so hear him out and see if you need to add to it. If not then help him where he needs you. That's why we're here in the first place." Tony smiled taking his god in his arms and reassuring him.

"I guess you have a point. I will call on Jareth tomorrow to discuss this further. What have you been doing for the past four days in your lab? Winky is beginning to worry as you only come out for meals only to head straight back to the lab. As your bonded mate I must say I do not like going to sleep in an empty bed." Loki glared at his husband.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't mean to deprive you of our late night cuddles, but I've been working with Jarvis on tracking down Mandarin and better protection to avoid J, being hacked again. Cap and Frosty have found two bases empty but that's no guarantee that the next base they check out will be too. I have been working on new suits not Just Iron Man but improving the Teams' suits as well. I also have been making some adjustments to your armor too."

"Once again you have taken on too much work Anthony. What do you mean you made adjustments to my armor? You never touch another warrior's armor with out their permission!"

"Oh, but we're married now so I can poke about your closet now, can't I?"

"No you may not! I have special spells and enchantment woven into my armor and clothes. You can't just make adjustments Stark." Loki growled. Tony knew he was treading on thin ice when Loki reverted back to calling him 'Stark'.

"True that's why Harry was kind enough to get his old man the books he needed to help add protections without killing myself or weakening said armor. Did I forget to mention that I am still in the planning stages? I have gotten to putting them on your armor yet." Tony smiled as he backed up trying to put a little distance between him and the anger god. "We went over the books front to back so nothing would be missed when I began with my experiments. I have touched your armor yet but when it's ready we'll do it together okay? Come on Reindeer Games I am just trying to make sure you are well protected."

"You are very close to having your new durability tested Stark. Stay out of my Armory and when your tests are complete you will inform me before you dare even going near my armor. I believe I need to go to the gym before I do something that might cause permanent damage." Then the god was gone in a flash of green light.

"Sir, may suggest calling Master Harry to recheck your Asgardian runes as not to destroy Master Loki's armor."

"Yeah J, that seems like a good idea. Last thing we need is for Harry to have a single father again." Tony said shakily. He should have listened to Thor and Hare-Bear when they said Loki doesn't like anyone touching his things. He needed a drink while he waited out his husband's temper.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Nat we got a mission. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Clint smirked at the blushing couple.

"No you're not." The Widow glared.

"I got to get back to the lab. I'll see you when you get back." Bruce said softly giving his girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek before heading to the elevator.

"Clint I don't think you have bad timing, it's more like you wait until others are in compromising positions."

"You wound me Nat. I would never just show up to make you and your boy toy uncomfortable." The archer gave his most sincere smile but Nat knew better.

"So what's the mission?"

"Spain, there has been chatter of weapons and arms dealing with some of SHIELD's most wanted list. We're looking at two weeks minimum undercover. Man I am missing the holidays already." Clint whined as they took the elevator to the Avenger Armory.

"You're not the only one. Did you notice that Harry went through another growth spurt?"

"Yeah, I did. That Asgard fruit is really giving him a boost. He'll be taller than you yet."

"Laugh it up birdbrain. Harry's not so little anyone I get it but he's still мой маленький брат to me. I know he's safe at school, well as safe as he can be with a mad man after him but I can't help but feel something big is going to happen. Lately the feeling has been getting stronger."

"You think Harry might be in trouble?" Clint asked as the stepped off the elevator.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. I am not sure if it Harry or the Avengers that is in immediate danger. We're splitting up and scattered all over the globe. Perfect conditions to pick us off one by one and I don't like it." The widow growled as she swiped her access card to the armory door.

"We'll radio Steve once were in the air and bring it to his attention. He and Bucky are checking out some Hydra rumors that have been popping up all over the dark net. If your feeling is right all Avengers need to take extra precautions."

"What about Harry?"

"Our little Merlin will call if he needs us but he has a good head on his shoulders. We got to trust him and believe in him. Now let's finish loading up and get on the road. The sooner we're in the air sooner we're flying back."

"Yeah, you're right. Jarvis Please relay our theories to Bruce, Tony and Loki."

"As you wish Agent Romanoff, I bid you both safe travels."

"Thanks Jarvis we'll see you when we get back." The two agents headed to the waiting Quinjet both on edge for what was to come.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_You know you can't win. This was a stupid plan to begin with."_ A fait voice called out in the faint fire light.

"Jealousy doesn't be come you old friend. Things may have not worked out quite as I had planned but we must press on in the face of adversity."

"_Albus you are fighting a losing battle not to mention the war."_

"I am not. The world needs my guidance or we are doomed to fail."

"_Our world is dying and using your students in this plan will garner you nothing but death and pain."_

"A small price to pay for the greater good. Look at how other parts of the wizarding world are in peril. They are forgetting what it means to be a wizard and the magic is disappearing from our world."

"_I thought that too at one time but I was wrong, Albus and you are too. The Boy will defeat you; he has the blood of the gods and the blessings of the founders. You can not hope to win and live."_

"You're wrong! I will succeed where you have failed."

"_That's the darkness talking. You are no longer of the light but a mere shadow of it."_

"Shut up! You were the darkness that threatened our world and I stopped you! I will stop our world from collapsing and the boy will give me his power to live forever."

"_Such a sad state you have become old friend. Time is short and I will see you soon."_

"Knock, Knock, Albus are you ready we have a school board meeting to attend." McGonagall called from out side his chamber door. Albus came back to his surroundings sitting all alone in his rooms in the headmaster's tower. How long had he been sitting here lost in time and thought? He couldn't afford to lose such focus. He had a world to save and a savior to reel in.

"Coming Minerva, I was just finishing my meditation." The headmaster said as he opened the door revealing his Deputy-Headmistress.

"Very well we must hurry. You know Lord Malfoy is very serious about punctuality."

"Yes, he reminds us at each meeting that he is a very busy man. After you my dear, I shall follow after I lock my rooms."

"As you wish." The head of Gryffindor nodded before retreating back down the stairs. She suspected her former mentor was hiding something. She would have to keep an eye on the old man something wasn't right with him lately. She would speak with Severus later and confirm her suspicions.

XxXxXxXxXx

It took a few weeks to get all the plans in order and for his father to agree it was a sound plan. Harry had Malfoy and Daphne become his go between with Zabini as not to draw unwanted attention from Death Eater children. It was a quite Saturday and Snape had told him that the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress would be out attending a School board meeting. There was no better time to put the plan in to play.

"Okay Neo, take this note to Lady Zabini and show her what a sweet trusting owl you are." Fred smiled as Harry tied the letter to the owl's foot. They decided to use one of the Alfheim owls, as he would look less threatening to the gentle Lady than Nátt. Neo gave a gentle nip to his master's finger before taking flight.

"Everything is good to go. The brats are stuck in the tower. Ron somehow ate a puking pasty this morning and is unable to leave his bed." George laughed. "And Ginny's hair turned green during her shower this morning. She refuses to come out until her hair is red again."

"_Excellent, Gred and Forge. Go back to the green houses with Neville keep working on that potion. Text me if anything happens. Malfoy and Daphne are with Zabini for the day so he doesn't blow cover accidentally. Hermione and Susan are in the Library. They said they were close to the answer to our chicken problem. I'll be back before sundown if not sooner."___Harry signed before vanishing within the cloak of invisibility.

"Good luck Prince Firsty."

"No going off script!"

"Stay safe!" they chorused to the empty air.

Harry smiled beneath the cloak and walked to a safe spot to open a portal to Frigga's Meadow. Once home he took off the cloak and slipped it back in his bag.

"Welcome home Master Harry."

"_Hey Jarvis are my Parents around?"_ Harry signed to the near by camera.

"Sir, is in the lab with Master Loki. I believe they are discussing the improvements that Sir wants to add to Master Loki's armor."

"_Oh boy I better get down there before Father smites dad for unnecessary worrying." _Harry ran through the manor and down to the labs.

"Lokes, it's just an added shield for protection. I know you got magic but let's say your out numbered, it can deflect bullets and other things while you fire your magic."

"Are you saying that I am like Thor and would get myself caught unguarded?"

"No! I would never say that! You are on of the smartest people I know! I'm just saying…"

"That I am incompetent!"

"No!"

"_**Okay Father Time out! Dad just stop talking; you are digging yourself a deep grave." **_Harry had opened the mind stone to grab his quarreling parents' attention.

"Hare-Bear! Oh thank god you're home!" Tony ran and pulled his son in to a tight hold and whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you decided to pop up you father was about to kill me."

"_**No kidding, I told you he would freak out about your upgrades to his armor."**_ Harry sighed before wiggling out of his dad's arms. _**"Hi father please don't kill dad. He just wants to make sure you are well protected. Remember the missile strike on the manor? Well Dad worries you'll be surprised again these improvements let's his over active brain rest. Just like the hidden protections on his armor let's your mind rest."**_ Harry hugged the taller god.

"I suppose you are correct."

"Wait you magicked my armor?"

"_**Not now Dad!"**_ Harry glared at Tony and the genius shut his mouth not wanting to be smited by the two gods he lived with.

"_**Are you ready to go Father? It is time to put Lady Zabini's escape plan into action."**_

"Yes I am ready. I will be home late Anthony do not wait up." Loki said coolly. Though he understood what Tony was trying to do to keep him safe, he was still upset with the man for going behind his back to do it.

"Okay, take care. Love you Bambi! See you later Hare-bear." Tony waved as they disappear from sight.

When they reappeared they were in a special chamber within Gringotts. It was designed for Personal travel and Jareth gave Loki permission to use it. They made their way to the Throne room where Jareth was waiting for them. They found the Goblin King in the middle of the room sitting on the floor pouring over papers scatter around him with Alva lounging on his throne.

"_**Are we interrupting Godfather?"**_

"Haraldr, Loki welcome. Sorry about the mess but it seems the British Ministry is trying to tax my kingdom for services not renders or some such nonsense. I am trying sort out what they really want and how this nonsense tax benefits them." Jareth stood up and cleared the mess with a wave of his hand. "So what bring you both here today?"

"_**Today we help Lady Zabini escape England. I need to borrow Hedwig to let her family know she will be arriving today."**_ Harry thought after giving his godfather a hug.

"She will be please to deliver it. I rarely send her out these days because Loki visits often enough that I don't have to write him a letter. She is sleeping in her tree you may take her through the Italy door."

"_**Thank you Godfather."**_ The young Jotun hurried off leaving the two old friends to chat.

"Alright Loki, why are you brooding today?"

"I am not brooding. I'm just a bit vexed with my mate is all." Loki said as he summoned a chair and plopped down on the seat.

"Is the Honeymoon over already?" Jareth laughed shooing the jinx from his throne before sitting down.

"No the Honeymoon is not over. He just doubts my powers and my ability to stay safe. I knew that the Aesir never thought much of my abilities but to hear it from Anthony truly upsets me."

"You know very well Anthony thinks the world of you and would never doubt your powers. Now why are you really upset old friend?"

"Jareth, why must you poke at a festered wound?"

"Because you are too stubborn to deal with the infection. It's like that time we were stuck in the woods behind my grandfather's castle. You were to stubborn to admit we were lost so we ended up spending two days wandering around until we finally made it back to the castle."

"I wasn't the only stubborn one that day, you were so worry Lady Aria would take your treasure box away because we disobeyed them and went beyond the stables. You also refused to send a distress signal so the blame lies at both our feet."

"Yes well we were only about thirty at the time just children really. Anyway that just proves my point, stop being a stubborn child and tell me why you are upset."

Loki sighed rubbing his face with his hands gathering his thoughts. "It's hard to explain Jareth. For Centuries I have basically been on my own. I felt that I would spend my existence alone slipping in and out of the shadows and darkness. I never thought I would have a lover and a family because I was a monster that didn't deserve such happiness. Now I have a mate and a son who love and worry about me. It is unsettling to realize that it is not a dream that I will wake up from. I guess I am still coming to terms with everything."

"I have always told you never listen to the Aesir Stories they lack fact and are meant to brain wash the masses. I understand that you are still adjusting to happiness but try not take it out on Anthony. He may be Immortal now but he is still a bit fragile. I enjoy his wit and his Muggle tech is amazing. I know you love him, so good easy on the poor fellow."

"You are right I will make it up to him this evening when I return home."

"_**Good, dad really thinks you are going to kill him for trying to be helpful."**_ Harry said as he returned to the throne room followed by the king's personal assistant.

"You're Majesty there is a Lady Zabini here and has a letter with your seal upon it."

"Thank you Ingram, send her in." Jareth ordered and snapped his fingers changing the room to an office once and again and then reverted their clothes to that of Muggle wear.

"Lady Zabini, you're Majesty." Ingram announced. A beautiful witch with long dark hair and delicate features entered the office. Harry could see that the Lady was tired and her soul radiated weariness. She was definitely in need of peace and safety.

"My Lady, I am please that you could make it. Let me introduce you to my old friend Loki Stark Prince of Asgard and his son Haraldr Lokison-Stark Prince of Asgard and Ravenclaw of Hogwarts."

"Good Morrow Your Majesty, your Highnesses. I must admit I knew of the plans my son has relayed to me but I did not expect such powerful protectors." The witch curtsied.

"Good Lady your son worries over your safety in these dark times. He approached my son because he knew we could help." Loki smiled gently. This poor woman was another victim in the mad man's play for power. "My Son has already sent word to your family in Italy and it will not take long for them to come to collect you."

"Thank you all so much but how shall I get there? I am constantly watch. There are many spies in the ministry I can not travel by port-key without them knowing."

"That is where I take over for the rest of the plan. We will travel through my Kingdom as it connects to all my banks. Your passport will stamped and validated at my bank in Italy all legal and England's Ministry can not touch you."

"I will be free." The lady said in relief with the barest of whisper.

"Yes you will. You can rest here as long as you like until you are ready to leave. I will take your form and lead your pursuers on a merry chase." Loki said guiding her to his now empty chair.

"Oh you plan to use Polyjuice potion?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, no Prince Loki has other talents at his disposal." Jareth chuckled and Lady Zabini gasped as Loki changed into a copy of herself.

"It's like I am looking into a mirror."

"Excellent, I shall take my leave then. I shall see you later Jareth. Haraldr write when you can and I will see you at Easter Break." Loki nodded good-bye before she glided out the London doors.

"_I'll leave Lady Zabini in your hands godfather. I will see you soon. I must get back to school before I am missed."_ Harry signed before he hugged the king then bowed to the Lady.

"Safe travels Haraldr." Jareth nodded letting Harry know to take the travel chamber for safety reasons.

Harry left the two in the office and once out of sight he raced to the travel chamber. He had been gone most of the day traveling around the UK and Europe. He was exhausted just thinking about it. He managed to make back to the manor to have a late lunch with his dad before heading back to the castle. Harry managed to soothe his dad's worries and relayed that Loki was not mad at him any more. So everything was better on the home front. He felt that maybe things were going right for Team MAGIC, that they maybe could get a break from the stress that had been surrounding them. But that's not how things worked. He should have known better than to tempt the fates like that. Balance was what his master had drilled into his head. The world must always have constant balance or world will fall and the dark universe has a chance to consume them all. Harry had barely made it through the castle doors before Daphne and Luna came rushing towards him.

"Harry it's awful! I can't explain how it happened but it did and we all were being so careful!" The Slytherin cried.

"_What is going on? Calm down Daphne I can't understand you, you're talking too fast." _Harry signed

"Big Brother, Hermione and Susan have been petrified.

A/N: Okay Chapter done Now to explain why this took longer than planned to come out. I was working on both COS and GOST at the same time when my laptop decided to do updates without asking me to save. I lost two chapter and almost seven pages of work. The Buns were pissed and I wanted to chuck my laptop out the window but I remember I couldn't afford to do that so I ignore it for a week as punishment. The Plot Bunnies were forced to write their Ideas with pencil and paper. They didn't like it and are now ignoring me now that the chapters are redone. So some carrot cake is in order to get back on their good sides. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing Plot Bunnies need food.


	36. We Take Care of Our Own

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 36 "We Take Care of Our Own"**

It had to be a joke. His MAGIC-sisters couldn't be petrified. They all stuck together and never alone and had extra skills to protect them. Unfortunately it was no lie or trick they were frozen staring at the ceiling emptiness in their eyes. Their gazes were lifeless and it made Harry's heart ache. The strange thing was Hermione was holding a mirror and Susan was holding tight a scrape a paper.

"They encountered what ever that artifact let loose." Malfoy said softly as he stood by the ever silent Ravenclaw.

"_Malfoy, help me open Susan's hand."_ Harry signed. The blond gave the raven a curious look but help him remove the paper from the Hufflepuff's petrified hand. Upon reading the note both boys' blood ran cold.

_**Basilisk!**_

"_Malfoy I hear someone coming! Quick, get under the cloak." _Harry signed before wrapping the cloak of invisibility around them as they stood close to the wall.

"I have a right to see my niece, Headmaster." Voice declared storming into the Hospital wing.

"Yes Amelia, but you must understand she is in a delicate state." Albus tried to calm the upset witch.

"She wouldn't be in this delicate state if you weren't busy at the ministry. You belong here at the school watching out for the children." Professor Sprout added.

"Pomona, Amelia, I was at a school board meeting I had to leave the castle. I do have responsibilities to them and accounting for the funding we receive."

"I know that you attend the meetings but I also know that the meeting only lasted an hour and a half. Your deputy Headmistress left as soon as the meeting was over yet, you stayed within the ministry for another four hours. I don't know what you have going on but I want you to stop. Your job is to stay here to educate the students not play politics. When I am elected I will make sure there are no more unauthorized visits to the Ministry." Amelia glared before stalking over the bed where her niece laid.

"Albus, this situation has gotten out of hand. Amelia is right, you need to be here stopping this madness or calling some one who can. I am going to meet with the other heads of house and discuss closing the school."

"Now Pomona please we don't want to cause a panic. We need to reassure them that everything is well in hand. Harry Potter is aware of his friends' peril and will stop what ever is causing these students to be petrified."

"Albus, he's a child we need to protect him and the other children."

"He is the chosen One and the boy-who-lived. Only he can defeat the darkness that is trying to take our beloved home. It is late you should head to bed and rest knowing out hero is protecting the students." Albus explained while slowly waving an open potion bottle below Professor Sprout's vision. The vapors reach the unsuspecting teacher's senses. Her eyes became more vacant and her posture more relaxed.

"Yes, headmaster. I will do as you wish; Harry Potter has this well in hand." Sprout's voice was dazed sounding before she walked almost on auto-pilot out of the Hospital wing.

Harry and Draco watched in shock as Dumbledore drug their Herbology teacher and then did the same to Madam Bones. The man just walked up behind the Auror waving the potion bottle behind her back allowing the sent to take effect. Harry pulled a Sandery Blossom from his bag and forced Draco to inhale the scent. The potion had little effect on Harry due to his Jotun Blood but Malfoy was vulnerable. The Asgardian flower, though light in scent had the properties to overpower the most powerful scents and vapor potions. After a few deep breaths Draco was clear headed once again.

Harry glared as he watched the dark wizard whisper hypnotizing words to Susan's Aunt before guiding her out of the hospital wing. This man stops at nothing to have what ever plans he has going succeed. Once the room was emptied of everyone but patients Harry opened a portal and dragged Draco through. Once they were safely in the Sanctum he closed the portal then sat Draco in a chair before opening his locket.

"_**Malfoy stay right here do not move and do not touch anything."**_

"Lokison…" the Slytherin tried to protest but the Ravenclaw was gone in an instant.

Harry shifted through the sanctum at lightning speed trying to find his mentor but he had no luck. So he ran to where the eye was held. The deep inner Sanctum of Kamar-Taj. Traveling through the connected doors he raced across the open court yard to the Library where only the Masters Studied and the key pillar sanctums were connected at the heart.

"_**Master Strange! Master Wong! Where are you?"**_

"Harry! Are you alright? What's the matter?" Stephen and Wong ran toward the panting teen.

"_**Yeah, just a lot has happened in a short time."**_ Harry took a few deep breaths and explained what had happened in the hospital wing and how he took Draco to the London Sanctum because he had felt that Doctor Strange was there.

"I must have just left as you arrived. I was talking with our Sorcerers there making sure the new protections were stronger since it was rebuilt. Wong go get the child and bring him here I want to make sure the effects of the potion are gone."

"Right away, Master Strange."

"_**Master I need access to the Masters' Library, especially the founders Journals."**_

"What did you discover Haraldr?" Stephen eyed the boy now with a stern gaze.

"_**The creature that is loose in the castle is a Basilisk!"**_

"Harry no one has seen a basilisk in over a thousand years. Are you sure?"

"_**Positive. Hermione and Susan were researching why someone would want to kill a whole flock of chickens. The Answer they came up is a basilisk. I need to double check their findings but it fits. The only thing I don't get is if they encountered the snake then why are they not dead?"**_

"Good question. Just looking at the snake kills you instantly. But we will leave questions for the morning you and your friend may rest here for the night. This room is stagnating in Time meaning time does not flow inside this room. The Ancient One created it for a purpose but no one knows why. Some say it was to stretch out her life but we know that is not the truth. When you leave this room time will be as you left it, in the dawning hours on Sunday in Scotland."

"_**Thank you Master. It's really been a**_ _**long day for me." **_Harry yawned. Strange smiled at the boy and conjure two beds. Wong soon came into the room carrying a sleeping blond and laid him on one of the free beds. Harry soon fell onto the other bed and was fast asleep in no time.

"Wong, Harry's got a serious problem on his hands. I want the Master's Library closed to the students until After Harry and his friend leave. The research they will be doing is vital and they can not be disturbed."

"I'll see to it right away. Should we inform his parents?"

"Only to reassure them that he is safe in our care but until we know more about what we are dealing with they do not need to know. I would rather not deal with an over-protective Chaos God right now."

"You're right and Stark is no better when it comes to the boy." Wong gave a little chuckle as he dimmed the lights allowing the boys to sleep in peace.

XxXxXxXxXx

Clint looked around the open plaza where they were making the final meet with the arms dealer. So far they were running around dealing with the go betweens and little to no word from the actual target. Nothing felt right since they landed in Valladolid and drove to Zamora. They were posing as tourist celebrating their anniversary of sorts and made a show of hitting the tourist traps. They made the rounds until their mark made contact. They had been dealing with the lackeys for days. He had the feeling that they were being jerked around as this process was taking way too long.

"This is bullshit and I don't like it." Clint said as he downed his coffee.

"I am not arguing with you." The Stark upgrade to her sunglasses allowed Natasha to detect not only what was in front of them but what was behind them. Harry also slipped her a little tech of his own design that was mixed with magic. Now she could also detect if magic users were near by. You never knew what could happen with unknown suspects.

"Do you feel that?" Clint sat up there was a small tingle at his chest. He looked down at the medallion Harry had made him; it was glowing.

"Yes, hostile intent. Get Down!" The widow pushed her partner to the ground at the first shots rang out. They over turned the table taking cover as the civilians scrambled to take cover. "The shooter is to the left on the roof."

Both agent tapped their Medallions and were instantly covered in nano tech armor. Harry had been a busy little bee when he was waiting for Bucky and Uncle Steve to return home safely from Wakanda. He wanted to keep his entire family safe no matter what and said just as much when he when he presented the entire team with the medallions. Well all except Tony and Loki because he was still working on the magic aspect of the armor he was working on. Tony was pouting for weeks after Harry left for school at the lack of cool armor.

"I see them." Clint shot back.

"Two more at five o'clock." Natasha fired back at their attackers.

"OW! Shit that hurt!" Clint took a hit to the shoulder.

"Aren't you luck Harry does great work?" Natasha took out one of the shooters.

"Hey these are tranquilizers." Hawkeye said after pulling the bullet out of his shoulder.

"This is a trap!"

"Now I'm pissed!" The archer put his sharp eyes to good use and took out the other long distance shooters. Natasha jumped up and started fighting their would-be kidnappers.

"They're Mandarin! Their bodies are mutating." They began to fight back harder but they couldn't keep them down.

"Did Bruce finish that reverse serum of his?"

"No, so we go with Harry's Plan B!" Natasha flipped her attacker and pulled the special made glass pellets. She tossed a few to Hawkeye and they began taking down the kidnappers with quick efficiency. With every hit made a blue smoke erupted from the braking glass and the targets went down after inhaling the smoke.

"Looks like we got them all, but the leader is smart and they didn't show up to the party." Clint said as he tied up all the bad guys.

"This Team Delta, Mission went south we are taking an alternate way home after Local Shield Agents take suspects into custody." Natasha said into her communicator.

"_Roger that do you need a godly intervention or will the local Doctor do?"_ Coulson asked.

"The Doctor will do no need for the intervention of the god. His energies are better focused on Scotland."

"_Roger that. Exit in one hour."_

"These guys are gift wrapped and ready to go." smirked Clint dusting off his hands. The live suspects were tied together. Just in time as dark SUV's started driving into the vacant plaza. They spent twenty minutes with the local teams cleaning up the seen before returning to their hotel to await their Magical exit.

"Mandarin." The widow whispered as she packed up their stuff.

"They are now going after the Avengers. Looks like you were right Nat. They want to pick us off one by one; each shot at us is a shot at Tony."

"Whoever is behind this has been very patient but with almost three years and no success they results now." The widow was shaken but still holding strong. Right on the hour mark a sling Circle opened up.

"Yeah we'll stop them every time, but whatever you do, don't tell Harry. The kid worries enough as it is." The archer said following his partner into the circle.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_**Don't tell me what?"**_ Harry asked as his aunt and uncle entered the sanctum. He and Draco had been in the Library going over the Hogwarts journals when the call came in. Also Wong dug out the original notes from Newt Scamander that were archived at the New York Sanctum. They have been researching every weekend for the past three weeks trying to find out about the Basilisk. Harry left the Library work to Draco and Wong for the time being he needed to see that his family was alright.

"Harry what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Clint asked hugged the boy trying to distract him."

"_**Malfoy and I are doing research with the master on weekends. Are**____**you**____**both**____**alright**__**?"**_

"Мы молодцы, братишка. Вам не нужно о нас беспокоиться." Natasha reassured the boy with a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"_**Ты моя семья, конечно, я буду беспокоиться о тебе."**_ Harry returned the hug a little tighter but not too tight his aunt was human after all.

"Hey kiddo we're well and good thanks to the armor and tech you gave us, also Sleeping potions worked like a dream."

"_**That Uncle Clint was a horrible pun and you should be ashamed."**_ Harry giggle wheezed. "_**But I am glad they worked; I'll make you more when I get back to my labs."**_

"Hey the pun although true was unintentional. The resupply sounds great, Thanks. If you can make a few into arrow heads, that would be awesome."

"_**So what happens now? Should I go back to the tower with you guys? If Master Strange had to pull you out of Spain it's serious and might need all The Avengers."**_ Harry's thoughts began to speed up with his worry and anxiety.

"Now it is true the mission went a little sideways but Nat and I came out okay. You don't need to worry about us or what The Avengers are going to do. Yes we are going to regroup and discuss things that have been going on. We can handle things on our side of the pond alright? You go back to school keep your head down. Study, be with your friends and stay out of Mandarin's sight. No leaving the school unnecessarily unless you have to. Also make sure you only travel by magical means got that?" Clint said using his best Dad in charge voice.

"_**But…"**_

"Clint is right. Remember what we told you before you started school? You are not to worry about The Avengers while you are at school because,"

"_**Because you all are Adults; you take every precaution and Intel before engaging the enemy. Alright, I get it, doesn't mean I like it."**_ The wizard pouted.

"Tough kiddo, now to get back to the library and finish with your studies you need to head back to school. You boys have safe trip back home." Clint wrapped his arm around the little god giving him a kiss to the crown of shaggy hair before pushing him to Natasha.

"Безопасных путешествий братишка напишу в ближайшее время." The Spy muttered hugging the boy a little bit longer then usual. It had been a bad mission and she needed the extra comfort even if she wouldn't say it out loud.

"_**Я буду тётей Наташей, но и ты будешь в безопасности. **__**Жду твоего письма."**_ Harry let his magic wash over the three of them healing the scraps and bruises they got on the mission. He wasn't trained enough to do more than that but if he could eased their discomfort just a little he would do anything for them.

"Potter! We need to get back to school curfew is in an hour and I found what we were looking for."

"_**Coming Malfoy. See you for Spring break at the Manor?"**_

"You got it kid now hurry, Blondie is getting impatient and annoyed with you." Clint pointed out.

"_**He's always like that. See you guys later!" **_Harry said before running after the annoyed blonde. In the distance they heard. "I am not always like that! You lazy sod…"

"Strange, what is Harry really up to?"

"Well my feathered friend just as you have your responsibilities to SHIELD and the Avengers, Harry has responsibilities to the Magical world and his MAGIC group. If he needs your help he'll tell you."

"So what help did he need from you?" Natasha asked with a raised eye brow.

"Knowledge. The wizarding government of England has banned or buried vital information. Before the separation of Wizards and Sorcerers we shared information and we are keepers of their history. Our Libraries hold a lot of books of long forgotten spells, potions, and The True History of Magic. It is what will help Harry survive what ever that Headmaster has plan for him." Steve replied guardedly.

"Very well, but if you are withholding anything that will put my little brother in danger no magic on earth will stop me from killing you slowly and leaving no trace."

"Of course, Ms. Romanoff, I would expect anything less from you." Stephen mange to keep his voice steady but inside he felt the cold stab of fear deep in his heart knowing Natasha was deadly serious.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Professor Snape your assistance is required. Mipsy was told to give you this." The little house elf handed the potion master a card. Lettering appeared as soon as he touched the paper.

"Thank you, Mispy you may tell them I will be there shortly." Once the elf was gone He read the card.

_Professor Snape,_

_We have information on the beast within the castle. Everyone is in danger. We had our reviving potion ready for Hermione and Susan and the others. Follow the card._

_M.A.G.I.C._

"The clever dunderheads." Snape muttered and locked his rooms before following the card to their secret base. With every step the card would glow Gold when he was going the right way and red if he made a wrong turn. At first he thought that he was going in circles but then realized Lokison did that on purpose in case he was followed. Soon he came to a door with the Hogwarts crest upon it which changed to Slytherin when he touched the door knob.

"Welcome Professor, to MAGIC headquarters. Please follow me. This is the dining room and Harry's rules states this room is for only meetings and meals." Daphne greeted leading her head of house to another room. Half of the room was covered with mats and exercise equipment the half was filled with books comfortable chairs and desks.

"Greengrass you're late."

"Shut it Malfoy I was awaiting our Housemaster." Daphne rolled her eyes at the blonde's back as he was hunched over his homework.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't know you were being called to MAGIC today." The Slytherin jumped up turning to see his godfather.

"Yes I can see that Draco. What is this place?" Snape asked looking around.

"This is our common room for Magic. A while ago Lokison and Granger found the Founders dining room to hold our Saturday lunches while winter made it impossible to hold them outside. Then we began to hold our meetings there, then shortly after that a door appeared leading to this common room. The more time we spend here more doors appear."

"Interesting where is Lokison now?"

"I'll go get Harry." Daphne smiled waving her hands she opened a portal. Just in time too as Fred and George came flying out of the portal landing hard on the mats.

"WE YEILD!" the shouted both boys were dripping with sweat looking completely exhausted.

"I told you Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with your cocky attitudes." Neville sighed as he and Luna entered from another door Snape had not noticed before.

Harry came through the portal waving a hand to dismiss the magic. He didn't look too happy nor did it look like the spar did anything to improve his mood. Luna went over to the demi-god and place a kiss on his cheek and looped her arm wit his. "Peace Big Brother the silly twins have learned their lesson. Now come back to us we have a guest." 

"_Sorry Little Sister, I am here."_ Harry signed taking a couple of deep breaths. He was getting better at repressing his HYDRA mode but there were times it began to fester. With the Basilisk on the loose he was under the constant stress of it attacking his friends again, his HYDRA mode was itching to be let loose. _"Hit the showers boys we can handle the meeting without you."_

"Yes your Highness." Fred stood and bowed.

"We are at you command." George bowed and followed his brother to their locker rooms.

Harry signed to the others and waved a hand to Snape to sit on one of the couches while the others did a sweep of the rooms. Luna guided the older Ravenclaw to an empty seat and sat next to him never letting his hand go. Snape took seat across from the two and waited for the others to return.

"It is all clear Harry." Neville stated taking an open seat.

Harry nodded opening his locket. _**"Thanks. Welcome Professor Snape to M.A.G.I.C. Mini Avengers Group In Collaboration. Now you have known of our friendship uniting our houses. What you have not been appraised of is the training we have been undergoing with the help of the Avengers, when they can spare the time. The Magic of the founders that has been left with in these rooms have opened to us because we know what it means to be of Hogwarts. Now I have asked you here because we had no choice but to tell you of what we have been doing. Before they were frozen Hermione and Susan discovered that the Beast attacking the students is a Basilisk. I know that you know the history of the Basilisk what you don't know is the effects of looking at it through a mirror or how it has survived for so long. My Master allowed us access to the Founders' journals and the original notes of Newt Scamander. He had details of its creation and its destruction. The Rooster's crow is what can kill the beast instantly hence the reason of the mass slaughter of Hagrid's flock. The body can be harvested for potion ingredients but it is best to burn the eyes beyond recognition because they can still kill long after death. They are very, very few able to handle to the eyes and make them into weapons. This Beast that is hiding within in these walls is very old and very powerful, because it is the familiar of Founder Salazar Slytherin. My Father's familiar confirmed that the beast is here and has gone feral. Dark Magic is what is controlling it."**_

"I take it that your father's familiar is a snake as you are a Parselmouth." Snape concluded. Harry smirked and began to hiss soon out from the shadows came an unusual snake. It looked like no Snake that the potion master had ever before. The snake sniffed the air with its tongue before slithering up the chair and wrapping around Harry's neck

"_**This is Jörmungandr or Jor for short. He decided to sneak away to school with me because my parents are on their Honeymoon. At first I said he could only stay until Spring break but after we found out about the Basilisk I have been keeping him close. He is the only one immune to its stare. Jor in not of earth but of Asgard; do not let his small size fool you he is more that he seems."**_

"So why was I called? There is not much I can do. Albus has planned for you to save the day and bring to light that the Dark lord is behind this. There is Dark magic filling his office and he has tried to slip me the compulsion potion last week at dinner. I need to keep my distance since the attempted poisoning." Snape said accepting tea Daphne offered him.

"Potions, sir, are why you are here." Luna smiled. "Big Brother had our Princes of Pranks and our Herbology Hero, make an Asgard potion to revive our fallen sisters as well as the other student and cat."

"Asgard? Is it safe it safe for Humans to consume?"

"Yes Professor. Actually almost all magical plants we have today had originally came from Asgard." Neville jumped in. He opened the plant book from Asgard for the professor to see. "Most of them were renamed for the humans to understand."

"How is it possible they came from Asgard?" Snape asked as he saw many of the plants that he worked with in the book with words he did not understand.

"_**My ancestor brought them with him from his travels across the realms before settling here. The only difference between the plants on earth and those of Asgard is the potency so we made it with the clips that I brought from my grandmother's garden. If we had used earth grown plants it would have taken more time to brew to get it to the potency we need. Like the Mandrake potion you want to brew but fresh mandrakes are hard to come by and the ones in the green house won't be ready until school is almost over. That is an unacceptable timeline for us."**_ Harry said petting the snake around his neck.

"So you want me to pass this potion off as my own to revive the students so there is no suspicion to you or your group."

"Exactly Professor. No one will question you or your actions and it buys us time on how to deal with the beast in the school." Draco confirmed.

"You are not going after a Basilisk you are just students. I can confer with the other Heads of house we can find away to remove it from the castle."

"_**They are not going after the Beast, Professor, I am. I am the God of Mortal Souls it is my job to protect the souls of this realm. I need time though and if I need help then I will call my family to assist as they are gods and a goddess."**_ Harry's eyes flashed a bright green to emphasize his power.

"Very well, but be careful. The artifact that released the Beast is still active and serving Albus' plan whatever that might be. I will tell the headmaster of potion at the evening meal and tell them I received ingredients from an outside source. I have no idea how he might react maybe he will think that he has bought himself more time."

"We believe that is the likely out come, Godfather. We were under Lokison's cloak hidden from view in the hospital wing and we saw the headmaster use an airborne compulsion potion on Susan's aunt and Professor Sprout. They we were going to go to the Ministry to have the school evacuated and investigated until they inhale the potion unknowingly. It is a powerful potion and Lokison was able to save me with some sort flower that kept me from falling under the potion's affects."

"Why were you unaffected Mr. Lokison?" Snape questioned.

"_**I am only half human, but most of my physiology takes after my Asgardian heritage. Potions like that are weak against half-blood such as myself and useless against a full blooded Aesir."**_

"Interesting." The Potion Master was intrigued with this information about Asgard and their people.

"Now that is settled, it is lunch time. You will join us won't you Professor? It is Greek food today." Luna invited.

"Greek Food? The House Elves made Greek food?" he hadn't had Greek food in a long time not since his travels across Europe during his apprenticeship.

"Not exactly Professor. Lokison's Robot goes and picks up the takeaway from a muggle town and brings it to us. The house elves just set it out for us." Daphne explained as they all moved to the dining room.

Everyone took a seat and they were soon joined by The Weasley twins who took their seats to the left of Harry who sat at the end of the Table in a throne like chair. Luna sat on his right followed by Daphne and Neville then Draco at the other end of the table but two place settings remained open. It was obvious that those empty seats belonged to the girls who now rest in the hospital wing. Snape left the seat open in respect and sat close Draco instead.

As the food was passed around and chatter between the friends started up the Potion Master watched them with a keen eye. It was interesting Hierarchy that had been established among the group and it seemed that they naturally fell into their places. Snape by the way they were seated he noticed that Haraldr was the leader supported by the others. Draco was in second in command. The Twins were defense Luna was a calm voice of clarity where as Daphne played the devil's advocate. Neville was sat strong and silent not the same boy that arrived scared to his class last year. Snape could then conclude that Hermione was their researcher and Susan was their emotional support. They all functioned together and around one another. The Head master would stand no chance with MAGIC as their bond grew stronger.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is unacceptable. They are going after MY FAMILY!" Tony ranted as he paced around the room. Loki sighed watching his husband walking in circles in what was once the informal study now turned Worry/War room. Anthony only came to this room to vent his frustrations to his husband and plan his next moves.

"Calm down, Tony don't get your metal panties in a bunch. We're okay, man like dad like son." Clint said with the rest of the Avengers following him in.

"Hare-Bear? What's going on with my little Hare-Bear?"

"Ignore him Stark, Harry is fine just needed help with some homework. He was at the Sanctum when I pulled Barton and Romanoff out of Spain. Yes he was worried but they reassured him they were okay thanks to the gear and tech he gave them." Strange informed the worried father. Unfortunately it did not ease the billionaire's mood but soured it instead. Tony dropped to the floor crossing his arms just sitting there pouting.

"You just had to mention the tactical gear. Now we won't get a single proper word out of him for week." Loki sighed ignoring the muttering of his bonded mate.

"Sure they get Harry's tech but does his dear old dad get any? No he gets nothing." Tony muttered as he continued to pout.

"Ignore him, Doctor Strange, Haraldr hasn't finished with his armor project with school being in session so Anthony naturally upset with the delay."

"Harry, showed me the plans they look great." Bruce smiled taking a seat on the couch with Natasha.

"What? He showed you?!" Tony's head whipped around to Banner. "You're my Science Bro! You need to tell me these things!"

"Yes but Harry is my nephew. If he wants to surprise you then I'm not going to tell you." Bruce smirked.

"Yeah Stark you'll get your new tech when you get it, so stop whining." Bucky snapped as he and Steve entered the war room.

"We should start Thor is on Asgard and I well send him word after this meeting is over." Loki said lacing his fingers together over his knee.

"Yes, Mandarin is now expanding their target list and we are all on it. Bucky was the first to be targeted and lured away from the Tower. Now Clint and Nat we got to make the next move." Steve ranted.

"Yes we do but how? Tony got no idea who it is and all leads are dead ends so far." Clint said popping open a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah Nick isn't going to bench us over a target on our backs comes with the job. So what do we do to fight back?" Natasha asked leaning back into the couch.

"True Fury would try and dangle us out there as bait to get Mandarin." Clint snorted taking some peanuts for the dish on the coffee table.

"Well, I know that well be staying here with Tony and finished that reverse serum."

"Then I will put them into potion pellets. Haraldr was clever with that little tech creation of his. I will make sure all will have a supply, because we have not seen the last of those abominations." Loki snarled.

"What about my Platypus? They have to know Rhodey's my brother in all but blood. He needs to know he's a target." Tony said from his place on the floor.

"I'll have a Fury put in a call to his superiors. Mandarin won't be stupid enough to go after someone surrounded by the entire Air Force." Steve assured.

"We can take care of ourselves we need to worry about Harry's safety. He's got those magic restrictions that cuts his chances to defend himself." Bucky growled.

"As much as Anthony and I would like to lock him in the tower we can not. He has earned his status as House Champion so according Asgardian Law he is an adult." Loki said softly he didn't like letting go son his son but he had to have faith in the strength of his son.

"The hell we can't; he's still our child by earth laws and he ain't going anywhere unless we are with him." Tony jumped to his feet. "If we can't lock away in the tower he gets Avenger protection twenty-our seven."

"You can't block his path Tin Man. You may be a genius but you are still a stupid mortal only now you'll live longer. My poor baby brother has live with your stupidity for centuries." Hela had appeared wearing a soft green Midgard sweater in green and black leggings with matching slippers in the seat next to Loki rolling her eyes at Tony.

"Sister have you seen something?"

"Yes, but Haraldr will do what needs to be done. The Avengers on the other hand have all changed your fates. Little Hawk was suppose to die in Spain and the widow taken hostage but Haraldr saved you both. My adorable nephew loves you all and his gifts are what is going to keep you all out of Mandarin's hands. As the Sorcerer can attest to there are infinite Universes and possibilities; bringing Haraldr home from Hydra is what changed the paths you were destine for. All of you were set on a path that would have destroyed your bonds of friendships and letting the insecurities consume your hearts would have killed half of you. The other Half would have left to the far corners of Midgard and the outer galaxies. Since I can not interfere too much as the fates do not allow it, I will just warn you to not doubt one another because that leaves an opening for your enemies." Hela stated taking an offered drink from the tray Winky was holding.

"The Fates have decided then I think we should plan for the now. You should continue the search for their main base Captain. I'll continue the search for the leader in the shadows. I know he is not the only one that created this group. Stark try to follow the money, this group is not getting their gear for free." Strange said thinking of what they could do to go against Mandarin.

"I follow you, cut off their water and they dry up then the rats start to abandon the ship. J, get started on this. Scan the gear Shield sent over from Spain you have a bigger database to look through and compare. Then we are going on a treasure hunt." Tony began pacing in thought.

"Winky has Lunch ready Master Loki." The Little House Elf announced.

"Thank you Winky. I suggest we break for our mid-day meal then when can discuss this more afterwards then our plans for spring break." Loki stood offering a hand to his sister.

"Food sounds good baby brother. I had a massive influx of souls from one of the neighboring galaxies so I missed breakfast." Hela agreed.

"I love the food here, but Steve doesn't let me have the good stuff too often." Bucky's stomach rumbled as he followed the gods and Strange to the dining room.

"That's because you have high cholesterol since your last physical." The captain pouted he was just trying to help his hubby stay healthy. Bruce and Nat lightly snickered passing the upset avenger.

"I call dibs on dessert!" Clint ran to the dining room.

"Come on Capsicle it is okay if he has a cheat day." Tony patted Steve nudging him to lunch. The Genius was still pissed with Mandarin was attacking his family but having them close put his fears at ease at least for now.

A/N: Okay another chapter done but I have a small confession. Half way through this chapter I was struck by inspiration by Tony-Buns bots. I wrote a one shot Bot Fic called **Don't Tell Tony**. It is Posted it on tumblr and AO3 if you want to check it out. So it delayed my chapter posting. My one shots do not get a lot of love on so all one hit wonder are on AO3 now.

Translations

**Ты моя семья, конечно, я буду беспокоиться о тебе.**

**You're my family of course I'm going to worry about you.**

**Мы молодцы, братишка. Вам не нужно о нас беспокоиться." **

**We are fine little brother. You don't need to worry about us.**

**Безопасных путешествий братишка напишу в ближайшее время.**

**Safe travels little brother I will write soon.**

**Я буду тётей Наташей, но и ты будешь в безопасности. ****Жду твоего письма.**

**I will Aunt Natasha, but you be safe too. I await your letter.**


	37. The Crown Prince of Fate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 37 "The Crown Prince of Fate"**

"I am so glad you were able to decipher our clues Harry." Hermione said weakly.

"Madame Pomfrey said we'll likely be here the rest of the year recovering." Susan bemoaned.

"That is to be expect you faced a basilisk even through a mirror it drain your life. Lokison has a book of potions from Asgard, I'm sure there will be a potion to help you recover fast." Malfoy stated setting a stack of books next to the Gryffindor's bedside table. "Honestly Granger, how can you say this is light reading?"

"Five books is not a lot and I have a more research to do with a basilisk on the loose." Hermione said trying to sit up.

"_No you are to rest. I have everything well in hand."_ Harry signed.

"Yeah Lokison has his father's familiar slithering around as back up. There has to be a limit about how many familiars you can bring to school." Malfoy snorted before jumping up on an empty bed. "What in Slytherin's name was that?"

"_Hiss, hiss, hiss." _

"_Hiss, hiss, hiss, hissss"_ Harry snickered letting Jor slither up his outstretched arm.

"Are you going to translate Harry?" Susan giggled.

"_Jor said that 'Whiney blonds should shut up.' And I agree but he shouldn't be so rude."_

**Real Translation**

"_Whiney hatching is Stupid."_

"_I agree but he's good for a laugh."_

"I don't believe you, Lokison." Malfoy snapped stepping down off the bed.

"What about Spring Break? Don't we have project due before then?" Hermione asked.

"_You and the others are exempt from the projects and will only have to turn in an essay. I will talk to Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall about your essay."_ Harry smiled. _"As for Spring Break I just got a letter from my Aunt and turn out she won the Spring Break debate and I will only be with my Parents two days before returning to school."_ Harry signed.

"Your Aunt? Which one?" Hermione asked.

"_My Aunt Hela, it might have to do with my god training. It seems all of my aunts and uncles were fighting over my spring break. Something must have happen besides what happen in Spain. They all want time with me."_

"Well, I think it's nice that they all want to spend time with you. They really love you Harry." Susan smiled sipping her peppermint tea.

"_I know they do but it makes me worry about what is happening in the Muggle world and do they need or do they need more tech? I made more sleep potion pellets and arrowheads for my Uncle Clint."_ Harry fretted.

"I'm sure that they are fine and will be happy for what ever support you send. What are we going to do while you are gone though?" Susan asked.

"_Jor is going to do patrols and divert the Basilisk should it try and surface within the castle again, but you two are going to rest and the others are going to keep up their training. I'll be back before you know it."_ The Raven signed before petting the snake around his neck fondly.

"And where is your snake supposed to sleep when its not on patrol?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, you of course. You see Jor and Shadow don't get along. It would be impolite to burden Professor Flitwick with them both over the holiday."

"He has a point McGonagall won't let the twins or Neville keep a snake in the dorm because Ronald and Ginny will wail about it and Professor Sprout is scared of snakes. She is all was checking the green houses for any snakes to banish before she sets foot in the building. Professor Snape already knows about Jor so it is logical that you keep him because the girls in Slytherin may like snakes but only at a distance." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine but I better not find it sleeping in my bed." Malfoy stormed out of the hospital wing.

"_Hiss, hiss, hissss,"_

"_Hiss, Hiss."_

"Harry what did Jor say?" Susan asked suspiciously.

"_Nothing important. You two rest I'll see you later."_ Harry signed quickly making a fast get away with snake in tow.

**Real translation**

"_I will sleep where I want."_

"_Fine just don't bite him."_

XxXxXxXxXx

"Loki, my darling boy, when did you get here?" Frigga glided into the arms of her son.

"Hello mother we just arrive. Hela won the argument on where Haraldr will spend his spring break." The mischief god pouted as he hugged his mother.

"Has she? Hello Anthony darling." Frigga smiled before turning to hug her son-in-law.

"Hey Mama Frigga, my you loot lovely this evening." Tony grinned. He had taken to calling her Mama Frigga since after the wedding and she found it endearing. Loki on the other hand found it annoying his husband's need to give everyone a nickname.

"Always the charmer." the queen chuckled as they all sat down to dinner.

"Yes he is, feel free to ignore him. We will be staying until Hela decides to return our son. We also will be over seeing the build of our house until then." Loki informed her while the servants began to set out the food.

"I am sure your sister has her reasons my son." Odin said as he and Thor joined the others. "My Ravens have told me that she left her realm to pick up our young Champion."

"I wish I had been there to put in my request for young Haraldr. I wanted to have him train with me and The Warrior Three." Thor said as filled his plate high.

"You wouldn't have won or even come close to defeating our sister's words. She shot down every argument thrown her way." Loki stated taking a deep drink of his wine.

"Yeah the only one who was able to held their own against Hela was Nat. She was the last one standing, but they came to a private agreement behind close doors. No one knows what was said but the scary thing was they came out laughing like old friends." Tony shuddered at the memory.

"Wonderful, your sister has found a friend! Oh Thor I am so glad your time on Midgard has allowed your siblings to find friends as well." Frigga was misty eyed happy that her children were finding happiness.

"Yes My dear they are fairing well." Odin smiled patting his wife's hand.

"Excuse me All Father," a guard came in and bowed. "I have come to report your horse Sleipnir has escaped the stable and is no longer in Asgard."

The whole Royal family turned to the guard in surprise. The eight legged horse had never acted out so erratically before.

"Loki, is this your doing?" Odin turned to his youngest child. He knew fatherhood and marriage did not tame his son's inclination for mischief.

"No, not I father." Loki struggled with calling Odin father as things were still very strained between them, but he had promised Haraldr he would try.

"Odin stop, Loki and Anthony just arrived. Guard Bryn, when did Sleipnir escape?" Frigga asked after scolding her husband.

"Early this morning, your Majesty. We have just now finished our search of the city and the outer lands of Asgard." Bryn reported.

"There see Loki was on Midgard at the time of his escape. Which leaves the question why would dear Sleipnir leave out of the blue like that?" Suddenly a large bird with what looked like metal wings flew in from the window and landed on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor what has your mother and I said about having your familiar at the dinner table?" Odin frowned.

"I am sorry Father but he has brought news of your horse. He says that Sleipnir is on Midgard with Haraldr. Brynjar says that Sleipnir left saying 'Small Loki' over and over again."

"He went to Haraldr? Why?" Loki dropped his silverware.

"Calm down Reindeer Games, if Harry was in trouble this morning he would have called us. Harry is fine, your scary sister is picking him up now. You know if she thought something was wrong with our baby boy she would bring him straight here." Tony gripped his husband's hand tightly to stave off and on coming panic attack.

"Listen to Anthony Loki, Hela is with Haraldr and would bring him if they need our help." Frigga gently reaffirmed Tony's words.

"Yes you both are right. Thor does Brynjar say anything else?"

"I am sorry, he does not. He is bound to Asgard but like Heimdall he sees Midgard as it is the realm closest to us. He says Sleipnir appeared to little Loki and other children made them all shout."

"Oh norms, he appeared in front of mortal children." Odin and Loki both dropped their heads in their hands. There maybe no blood between them but the father and son were definitely related.

"At least they are magical children. Please by the Norms I hope the mad man didn't see Sleipnir show up at the school." Loki bemoaned.

"Thor send your familiar to seek out Haraldr and the horse. Send word to the boy and ask what is going on." Odin ordered waving his hand over the Steel hawk removing the magic binding him to Asgard. Then placed a spell on the bird to hide him from mortals eyes.

"Yes Father." Thor waved a servant over asking for a quill and parchment.

"Well until we here from my sweet grandson, let us finish our meal and enjoy your visit. I want to hear your ideas on your new home and how you are going to decorate it." Frigga smiled ignoring the groan from her husband and eldest son. While she loved all her children she had always been closer to Loki and shared a lot of the same interests. It was good to have him and Anthony home again.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Earlier on Midgard**

"Lokison you are crazy. The snow may be gonebut it's still cold." Malfoy complained wrapping his winter cloak tighter around his thin body..

"Draco quit whining; you didn't have to come with us." Daphne scolded. "We need to get these ingredients before the train leaves for Spring Break."

"_**Well I have finished with this bag we should start heading back and give these to the twins."**_ Harry said through the mind stone. It was just the three of them so it was safe to use.

"Neigh!" a loud cry was heard before the horse appeared.

"Oh Merlin it's that eight legged horse from Asgard." Draco shrieked.

"_**Sleipnir what in all the Nine are you doing here?"**_ Harry managed to grab the bit and harness on the horse's head. _**"You are not saddled and the reins are not hooked on to your bridle. Did you escape?"**_

"It looks like it since he's here and no one else. We have to hide him before others see a horse with eight legs wandering around the school's land." Daphne said worriedly.

"_**You're right. Hold still Boy I need to glamour you."**_ Harry waved his wand and suddenly the black stallion had four legs instead of eight. _**"Good thing I'm just taking a Backpack for break. No way, I can ride him and carry a school trunk."**_

"Lokison! Amazing you found a wild horse!" all three students froze at the voice.

"Professor Lockhart what are you doing out here?" Daphne turned to the idiot teacher with a fake smile. This allowed Harry to hide behind the large animal and close the locket to the mind stone.

"I am tasked by the headmaster to round up wayward students. We need to be sure all students are where they should be before the train leaves. I didn't know there were wild horses."

Harry rolled his eyes at the notion and Malfoy slowly backed away from the DADA Professor. During the quidditch game last week Dobby the Malfoy's house elf tried to save his master by sending a Bludger after him to knock him out of such a dangerous game. The Slytherin team lost the game due to the fact that the Bludger broke Draco's arm causing him to miss the snitch. When the game was over and the twins were wrestling the rouge Bludger back into the case Lockhart decided to heal the Slytherin seeker. Unfortunately for Draco the bones were not mended instead they were removed from his arm leaving the skin to go all limp and jelly like. Malfoy had to spend the night in the hospital wing with Hermione and Susan while the bones in his arm regrew; he has been weary of the man ever since.

"This is horse belongs to Harry's grandfather who doesn't live far from here. He escaped from the stable and made his way here." Harry signed to Daphne who translated for him.

"Oh that is extraordinary, but you had better send him an owl to come and retrieve his horse. I'm sure the games keeper can stable the horse until your grandfather arrives. The rest of you head back to the castle."

"Yes sir." Daphne gave her best fake smile and watched the dim witted teacher head back to the castle. Once he was out of sight she turn back to the boys. "That was a close one. How the man has survived this long in life is a mystery."

"_Well I'll ask Hagrid to hold Sleipnir until it's time to depart, then double back for him. I'll ride him to meet my Aunt."_ Harry signed.

"Sounds good we'll see back at the castle. Come on Draco the twins are waiting for the ingredients." Daphne took Harry's bag before pulling Malfoy back to school.

"_Sleipnir you are going to be in so much trouble when we get back to Asgard."_ Harry thought as he stroked the horse's neck. Sleipnir snorted and head butted the little Jotun happy to be with the little prince again. The Voice that helped him escaped said his little prince would need him soon. He would do anything for little Loki and if the voice was he needed then his place to be was with his prince.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Greetings Princess Hela." Heimdall bowed.

"So Gate keeper why have you brought me here? I have to meet Haraldr at the Train Station." Hela asked dressed in her Midgard wear.

"There has been a slight change in location, Princess." The gate keeper cringed.

"Oh, was it that crazy old mortal man again?"

"Crazy yes, but it was not a mortal. Sleipnir escaped his stable and appeared on Midgard. He went directly to Prince Haraldr fortunately he was alone with only two of his friends. The Young Prince was able to disguise him as a mortal horse before anyone else could see him. He has since ridden Sleipnir back to his parents Manor he arrived there shortly after I brought his parents to Asgard."

"My Smart little nephew, well since I know where he is I will not need your services for this trip Gate keeper. My thanks for your insight, I'll take it from here; we will travel by riding Sleipnir. If my mother asks tell her I'm taking Haraldr to meet the fates, she will understand but my brothers and father, do not need to know."

"As you wish Princess." Heimdall bowed and Hela vanished in a wisp of green smoke.

XxXxXxXxXx

"**DUM-E, Master Harry said he was not thirsty for a motor oil smoothie."** Jarvis sighed.

Harry laughed as he continued to work on his dad's suit. He wanted it done in time for his dad's birthday. He was making sure that everything is perfect. He had made deals with T'Challa, exchanging some of his defensive tech for enough Vibranium to make his dad's suit and accented his father's armor. It took him months to finish his father's leather Armor because he had to chant continuously as he sewed the leather together to enchant it against damage giving it added protections. Since that was more delicate work he had, had to put the Iron Man suit on hold because he could not divert his concentration. This delay left his dad grumpy and pouting for days.

"Hello My dear Nephew, hard at work on the Tin Man's suit I see."

"_**Aunt Hela!"**_ Harry's face lit up and he ran to his Aunt and gave you a big hug. _**"I missed you."**_

"And I you Little One." She smiled and returning the hug. "So this is the suit of armor he has been waiting for. I can see it has been worth the wait. You had far exceeded expectations Haraldr." Hela praised as she walked around the free standing suit.

"_**Jarvis and I are doing the tests on the operating system now and I am finishing up the runes to make it magic compatible. I just need about ten more minutes."**_

"No hurry, child I can wait. Winky,"

"Yes, Princess Hela?" the house elf popped up beside the goddess. "Fetch me a glass of the Alfheim wine and plate of meat and cheese with some bread while I wait for Haraldr to finish."

"Winky will return shortly." The house elf bowed and popped away.

Hela sat on the couch in the lab and watched the young god work. It amaze her how creative he was with the blending of mortal tech and magic. She never doubted the boy was brilliant; after all, their house was full of brilliant minds. Well mostly some how Thor was passed over when it came to brains. The elf returned with her snack just as a large bird flew in and perched on the large stand where Nátt was napping. Nátt did not appreciate being awakened by the loud screeching by the new fowl.

"Brynjar, who let you leave Asgard?" Hela asked as she went over to the hawk wine glass in hand. She waved a graceful finger and the letter removed itself from Brynjar's leg and unfurled before the goddess. "Ah, Odin is inquiring about his missing horse. Norns Thor's writing is atrocious. Your father and the Tin Man are well in Asgard and will see you when we return from our trip. Your grandmother sends her love and Thor says to keep his flying turkey should we need to send word for help." Hela rolled her eyes as she waved the parchment away. She summoned her own writing materials and wrote quick note to the worried gods that all was well and that Haraldr made sure that Sleipnir did not alarm unknowing mortals. Once she was done she waved the letter away sending it to the old Oxnard as he was the one most worried about exposing Asgard to the mortals of Midgard.

"_**I have finished for now Aunt Hela."**_ Harry said an hour later looking a bit tired from the painstaking rune writing.

"Haraldr you have used more than enough magic to do this task." The goddess rose from her seat and placed a cool hand on the slightly fevered forehead of her nephew.

"_**I just wanted to make sure they would not fade when then are needed most."**_ Harry sighed leaning into his aunt's arms.

"You are a powerful prince they will not fade. Come it is time we left Midgard. You may sleep on the way to Alfheim."

"_**Is godfather going to be there?"**_

"I should hope not he is annoying distraction we do not need." Hela snorted as they made their way to the outside stables where Sleipnir waited. "Now hand me your bag I shall place in it a pocket dimension until it is needed. Then you can saddle the stubborn beast."

"_**As you wish dear Aunt."**_ Harry rolled his eye handing over his back pack. It was lucky they had a saddle large enough for the eight legged horse or maybe it was his father's from when he had ridden Sleipnir.

It wasn't long before the two were riding through the stars. Harry was a sleep with in minutes it had been a long day. He cuddled into the warmth of his Aunt's arms soaking up her love as they rode on.

"Haraldr it is time to wake we have made it to Alfheim." Hela said gently as Sleipnir stood at the edge of a mountain over looking a deep and lush valley. Harry sat up and turned to where the sun was coming up over the ridge of the valley. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The way the light rose over the peaks and how it touched the blues and light purple hues of the grass and the leaves on the trees of this realm. Harry never knew such place existed but in the land of dreams.

"This is valley of beyond Haraldr and the gateway to the Yggdrasil where all realms and worlds connect. It is the home of the Norns or Fates. They watch over all and can either be kind or merciless when needs be. They see beyond the infinite worlds and paths of life among the branches of Yggdrasil."

"_**Have you met them, Aunt Hela?"**_ Harry asked as Sleipnir began his decent into the valley.

"Once long ago centuries before your birth and decades before you father was brought to Asgard. I was a young warrior helping your Grandfather tame the realms into peace but I was shunned under his light and pushed into the shadows. My heart began to grow dark as my power grew. I was young and thought I knew how to rule Asgard better than the old Oxnard. The night before I was about to put my plan to over throw Odin I was pulled into the Yggdrasil by the Norns. They told me that I had walked this path before and it would lead to Ragnarok and the end to all realms. It seems that I have run through the many realities in what I thought to be righteous anger and hate. The same mistakes were made not only by me but those around me as well. They told me if just this once if I quelled my anger and was patient my heart would open and heal. I admit I was not very patient as a child so asked them why I should do such a thing? I was powerful goddess and was Asgard's rightful ruler or so I thought. They told me that a soul that needed me would come and show me worlds that were beyond possibility. If I waited through the trials of my path moving forward I did not look back, therefore Ragnarok would be no more. At first I didn't believe them but their words peak my curiosity.

"When Loki was brought to Asgard I saw a spark of light I had never seen before and I wanted to be close to that soft warm light. I love and cherish my Baby Brother but he was not the soul I waiting for. Loki never would accept my help or my guidance he is just too stubborn always trying to prove himself. It took centuries to realize that spark within my dear baby brother was a tiny seed of a soul yet to be born. I have been waiting over a millennium for you my sweet nephew. You have healed more then the bitter soul of an old goddess. You have healed your father and the mortals that have gathered at your side. Now it is time for you to meet the Norms and discover direction your path will now take."

The young demi-god sat in silence listening to his Aunt's words. Had worlds really died because of one emotion? Had time really restarted over and over never changing always dying because of hate turned into madness? What of the Infinity Stones? So many questions and he was sure that the fates were not going to give him any answers. He looked up to see Brynjar flying over head. Harry was beginning to think that Malfoy was right he was attacking a lot of familiars lately and they weren't even his. He was just glad the Fenris had to stay on Niffleheim to guard the realm.

"Sleipnir, you will wait here for us. The ways of Yggdrasil's branches narrow and difficult to navigate you will be safer here with Brynjar." The horse neighed in discontent but waited in the valley as the gods dismounted and disappeared through the violet trees.

The two walked for what seemed like hours before coming to the center where all the branches merged into one huge golden tree bigger than any other tree in the known galaxies. There was nothing holding the tree rooted to any land or world; just the darken skies around them filled with endless clusters of Stars.

"**Greetings to you, Princess Hela and Prince Haraldr of Asgard."** A voice spoke out them, but it wasn't one voice but three voices that spoke as one. They could see no physical bodies to the voice but they were there just the same.

"Thank you for seeing us great Norns we are here to serve." Hela bowed and Harry followed suit.

"**Prince Haraldr it was we who sent Sleipnir to your side. We wanted to ensure your safe travel. Your birth has been a turning point for many souls as they either cross or merge with your own. We have seen time change within the universes and you are key to this new future. The worlds that fell before are no more and we do not know how this world will end. What we can see is that it lives beyond its previous life because of your young soul."**

"_**Great Norns does this mean my past lives have destroyed the worlds in which I live?"**_

"**There is no reason to look back at a life lost long ago. There is nothing gained from the worlds that no longer exist. Your path is what you make of it and is set to go into the future instead of die for those who would eventually betray you. You Prince Haraldr Lokison-Stark, son of James Potter and God of Mortal Souls kneel before us."**

Harry kneeled before the stars shaking slightly at the power that started to surround him. Suddenly he felt himself incase in a warm glow that eased his heart and soul. When the light was gone he was now wearing the Iron Merlin II but not the helmet instead he wore a crown around his head. The mind stone was embedded in the center forehead of the golden band of crown.

"**We bless you with the gift foresight and have crowned you Prince of Yggdrasil. When the stones are aligned we shall meet again. We can not interfere with the lives of mortals but we can tell you that you are need on Midgard now. The Man who bares one eye and sees secrets in shadows and the man of quiet power need you."**

"_**Uncle Nick! Uncle Phil! I got to get back! Thank you Great Norns I will see you when the Stones align. Aunt Hela we must leave now!"**_

"Of course take my hand and do not let go."

"**That will not be necessary, Princess Hela. As Prince of Yggdrasil he can travel among its paths freely and safely. See the path you wish to take and you shall travel."**

"_**Go back to Sleipnir and send word to my dad with Brynjar. If SHEILD is under attack the Avengers will be needed. Tell Father don't worry I got this." **_Harry gave her a patented Stark grin before letting his helmet cover he face; then in a flash he was gone.

"That Tin Man has far too much Influence over my beloved nephew." Hela Snarled storming her way back to Alfheim.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Finally I get to show you first hand how much better I am than you, Coulson!" the double agent smirked firing his semi-automatic rile across the office making agents dive for cover.

"Grant, you are just a tool to HYDRA." Coulson shouted back.

"Phil, I'm hit." Sharon panted from her place behind a file cabinet. "I was able to take out some lesser grunts but there are HYDRA plants everywhere its hard to know who to trust."

"**If I may be of assistance."** A voice rang out from Phil phone.

"Friday?"

"**Yes, I am working with Jarvis until Master Harry arrives with the Avengers. We have all files relating to every agent in the building. If I can scan their face I can tell you if they are a Hydra or Shield Agent." **Friday explained to Coulson as Sharon shot back at Grant.

"No, you tell Harry to stay away. We can't risk him getting caught by Hydra again."

"**Do not worry precautious have been made."**

"Precautions? What the hell does that mean?" The blonde crouched back down beside the older agent.

"Sharon I know your injured give up and I'll give you a quick death." Grant shouted as he signaled other traitors to flush out the hiding agents.

"Hydra can't win Grant; not with the Avengers around." Coulson shouted after quietly taking down a rouge agent.

"There are no Avengers here, Phil. They're scattered to the wind. Your Dream Team Delta is gone. I hear that they died a gruesome in Spain. Captain America and his side kick Barnes are being taken care of as we speak. Seriously, did you think Hydra would let you guys steal our greatest creation?"

"Looks like you need to learn how to count Grant there are more than just four Avengers!" Sharon said jumping out kicking the gun out of his hands and started to fight hand to hand with the traitor.

"The Magic Doctor couldn't care less about Shield and the Aliens have left earth; let's not for get the green beast. I hear he is off in South America again hiding from Ross. So really there are no Avengers coming to save you." Laughed Grant as he trade blows with the female agent. His cockiness got him a boot to the face.

"What about Iron Man?"

"What about Stark? The files even say he's a useless drunk and borderline psychotic." The Hydra agent glared as he spat out the blood that pooled into his mouth. He stood slowly picking up his fallen gun.

"True Tony can be a bit of a handful, but he's a genius with an even more brilliant protégé." Sharon smirked seeing the new arrival at the traitors back.

"So what they're not going to save you." Grant started to raise the gun but was stopped when he was blasted across the room. The impact was so hard the traitor was knocked out for the foreseeable future.

"Harry!" Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. "Phil come out Harry is here."

"Harry I told Friday that you should stay away." The agent gave the Iron wizard a stern glare before hugging the metal clad kid.

The helmet retracted revealing a relieved crown prince. _**"Sorry but the Universe told me that you and Uncle Nick needed my help."**_

"Yes, we did Hare-Bear."

"_**Aunt Sharon you're bleeding!"**_

"I just go hit in the shoulder, it was a through and though. Don't worry I'll live." He words fell on deaf ears as the Ravenclaw tore the sleeve of her shirt and place a potion patch on the front and the back of the wound. The patches were for on the field healing was Susan's idea. She said it was impossible to carry healing potions every where they went but they did need some kind of first aid on hand. She had been inspired when Hermione bandaged her finger with a band-aid. Now all MAGIC members carried these patches everywhere they went and each color was a different potion.

"_**How does that feel?"**_

"A lot better Hare-Bear thanks."

"_**We need to move on Uncle Nick is in trouble. I won't be able to use the stone my helmet blocks the power of the mind stone."**_

"That's alright the fewer people who knows who is in this suit the better." Phil said as he checked his amo count and picked up a couple fallen guns from the traitors. "Sharon you cover the rear Harry you take lead as I am sure you have some impressive shields on your suit."

"_**Oh you have no idea."**_ Harry smirked as he engaged his helmet once again. The trio made there was to the top floor of the DC Shield Headquarters. They entered the room with a large table with council members seated all around it.

"You think you can just waltz in and take over for Von Strucker?" Nick glared at Alexander Pierce.

"Oh Fury, we have always been in control. You and your assistant have out live your usefulness consider this your walking papers." The Hydra leader pointed to the director and Agent Hill

"I deny your actions." An older looking blond rose from her seat. "I believe it is time for you to step down Pierce."

"Oh you do? Tell me how do you expect to accomplish that Councilwoman Hawley, with just the three of you? Hydra has been deep rooted within Shield since the nineteen forties. When Captain Rogers flew his plane into the Atlantic he merely just cut off one Head of Hydra. There were many in the shadows waiting to take its place."

"It not just the three of us but the Avengers as well." The magic canceling her face vanished as she tapped her pendent. There before him was the Black Widow in full Armor point a gun at his chest. Then out of the corner of his eye from the shadows at his back Bucky appear with his rifle also AK 47 pointed at him. From his right a Captain America Shimmered into view the Star on his chest the last thing to appear.

"You're right Pierce I took out Red Skull. I thought that was the end of Hydra and the world would finally know peace. I was wrong. When killing Hydra we have to go for the body then the rest will fall." Steve said as he walked closer glaring at the man before him.

"You see Pierce; the Avenger Initiative was created to nip threats in the bud before they get out of control. They recovered Sergeant Barnes there and shut down Dr. Arnim Zola Computer brain, but we knew that was not the complete end of Hydra. We had to wheedle out the belly of the beast. We've got enough evidence to take Hydra down permanently." Nick smirked.

"Are you so sure Director? Who is going to believe your precious Avengers when this whole room saw them kill you?" Pierce smiled before the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

The whole room was thrown into chaos. The council dove under the table Steve punched Pierce out and Bucky ran to the window to take out the sniper before more shots were fired. Natasha started taking out the armed Hydra agents that were pouring into the room with the help of Coulson and Sharon.

"Nick you okay?" Steve asked turning to the Shield director who was standing next to a smaller blue Iron Man with a Vibranium shield raised protecting him from the would be assassin.

"I'm fine but will some one please tell me when Iron man went through the wash and shrunk in the dryer?" Nick said looking at the Iron Merlin.

"Director Fury, this is Stark's Student Iron Lad. He doesn't say much but he helped Agent Carter and I secure the building." Coulson introduce confirming who was in the suit and giving the suit a muggle name not to giving any magical hints to the room.

"**Hey Eye Patch!"** Tony's face lit up the Screen on the plasma at the front of the room. He was dressed in his Iron Man suit with out the Helmet. **"I see my student has you safe and sound. I am here at New York Head quarters cleaning up your system while my Hubby, and Thor along with Hawkeye and Falcon are cleaning house. I must say you had a serious rat problem."**

"Yeah, your student informed me of it two years ago and we are just now rounding up the Rat King. Is New York secure?"

"**Yup Jarvis and I got all servers downloaded and wiped of all HYDRA back doors and double dealing out of the system. So this take over is shut down for good."** Tony grinned.

"Well Pierce looks like you are done for." Nick smiled as he stared down at the unconscious body of the former leader of the Shield Council. He was going to have a lot of questions for the Hero in training as well as his parents but for now Hydra was going down and he was alive to see it happen.

A/N: Wow it has been almost a whole year since I started writing COS. It has been an amazing adventure so far. My Plot bunnies have bee bugging me to update more but I still have reality to deal with. So here is another chapter complete and I have already started on 38. I will continue this journey faithful Read with you by my side feeding the plot bunnies as we move forward. Hoped everyone had a Happy Halloween I know the Plot Bunnies did They were high on sugar for Hours. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing. Plot bunnies need food.


	38. Leave it to The Family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Child of Silence**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 38 "Leave it to The Family"**

"How's our little hero Lokes?" Tony asked as fixed them both drinks. After the debriefing Harry and the other Avengers flew back to New York to rest and unwind.

"He's asleep it has been a long day for him and three days by Midgard time. He used a lot of magic traveling the Yggdrasil." Loki sighed taking the offered drink.

"Yes he did Baby Brother, but that is only because he unaccustomed to his new powers granted him by the Norns." Hela said appearing on the barstool next to the couple, making Tony jump.

"Will you stop doing that! I have a heart condition, you know." The genius glared as he grabbed his arc reactor as if he was afraid it would stop working being near the goddess of death.

"Never Tin Man, you need to be kept on you toes. How else will I discover if you are keeping my Dear Baby Brother happy?"

"Hela, Please, I am tired from today's travel and battle as well. Now will you explain about these new powers Haraldr was gifted?" Loki sighed handing a glass of wine to the moody goddess.

"Very well Little Loki, I will concede my victory for now." Hela smiled ignoring Tony's rolling eyes. "I took Haraldr to meet the Norns. Over a Millennia ago I was pulled into the Yggdrasil by the Great Norns to curb my anger. They showed me that my path would not just lead to the destruction of Asgard in Ragnarok but worlds around us as well. They told me that a soul was to come that would save not only Asgard but the future of the Universe. They said it would heal my heart completely. When the time was right I should bring the soul back to the Yggdrasil for them to see. At first I thought that they were talking about Loki but he was too stubborn to bring the worlds together. I think that might have been my fault as I taught you to fight those who tried to oppose you. Anyways, I waited and waited but there was no sign of the soul. I worked diligently to make sure the soul did not parish and ended up in Niffleheim. Still no such soul crossed over, that I almost had given up hope. That is until Mother came to my realm to tell me that your son had been found. I found myself seeking out the soul of James Potter to confirm it was your child and using him to seek out the soul of Haraldr. When I found Haraldr's soul I felt the spark that had been laid within you Loki. You had passed it on to him and he was the one I had been waiting for."

"What happened on the Yggdrasil?" Loki asked in awe of his sister's tale.

"The Norns have crowned him Prince of the Yggdrasil. They gave him the gift of Foresight and he can travel the branches of Yggdrasil without fear of falling. It was the Norns who told him that he was needed on Midgard and he left without hesitation."

"Well of course being a Prince of the realms he has to fly head first into danger." Tony muttered gulping down his Scotch. "So what's the plan now?"

"Haraldr still has three days left of his break Time in the Yggdrasil ate up a lot of his time so I will have to work with him during the summer of controlling his powers. So he can spend the rest of his free time with you both. I will return to Mother and the Oxnard tomorrow and inform them of the Norns decisions." Hela stood up and hugged her baby brother. "Until then sleep well Little Loki. I'm going down to Thor's floor to discuss his over use of lightning on the enemy. Night Tim Man."

"It's Iron Man." Tony corrected to the last wisps of green smoke.

"Ignore her, my love; she does it just to rile you up." Loki pulled his husband into his arms for some much needed cuddles. "Let us seek our bed as well. We have only a short time with our son before he returns to that place. I wish to take him to the park and enjoy the peace we have earned."

"Fine, but I want us to take a bath with one of those magic bath bombs. I got a few bruises in the battle today." Tony muttered soaking up the love of his mate.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Anthony. Maybe after we can have a little grown up time with the new blueberry scented oils I made." Loki's eye sparkled with delight as his lover's eyes smoldered with unbridled lust.

"I have the best hubby ever!" The genius grinned pulling the god to their bedroom with haste.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Harry, you look relaxed." Neville greeted as he saw the Ravenclaw appear on the platform through an open portal. "No horse today?"

"_Not you too." _Harry signed his cheeks a bit red. _"Who told you Malfoy or Daphne?"_

"The Twins they saw you galloping away from the school at the start of Spring Break. Anyways I started that Asgardian Green house I was telling you about. I spent all break planting the seeds you gave me, it was wonderful."

"_I'm glad Neville. I finished my Dad's suit and my Father's armor. I left it at the Manor for My dad's birthday at the end of May since I'm not going to be there with school and everything."_ The two boys were the only ones of MAGIC to leave for Spring Break. The Dark Magic around Malfoy Manor had been in creasing of late to where Malfoy's Mother high tailed out of there and went to stay with relatives in France. Malfoy was best off staying with his godfather in the castle. Daphne's parents were still sailing the world leaving her behind to look after her younger sister.

"HARRY!" a voice shouted out from the crowd. Both the boy cringed at the sound. There was no escape the Train had not arrived yet to take them to school. "Where were you? I searched and searched for you."

"_You are mad! Get off of me!"_ Harry pushed the clingy red head away and began signing to Neville.

"Ms. Weasley Haraldr says to leave his person alone and I agree with him. It is very rude for a pureblood to act so undignified." Neville said using his best Malfoy impression.

"I'd watch you tone Longbottom." Ginny glared. "Your title is just that a title. You have no prestige; you are more squib than wizard."

"**Back off Weasley I will not tolerating anyone talk down to my friends." **Harry typed out on Friday.

"You don't need him Harry; I can help you find the right friends." The Gryffindor pleaded batting her eyes at him. "Friends that can help you to fame and glory."

"**I don't need Fame or glory. I have found the right kind of friends, Weasley and you are not it." **Harry had put himself between the two Gryffindors. They all heard the train coming and the red head decided to back down. **"Stay away from us we don't want you bothering us on the trip back to school."**

"Fine be that way but I am telling you now, you will come to me begging for me to marry you." Ginny stomped away and on to the train her bag swinging as she turned hitting Harry's hand.

Harry turned to Neville and before he could say 'Good riddance,' he was assaulted with images of the Twins holding a book, a large chamber, Malfoy in an office, Lockhart in magical cuffs and his Uncle Thor and Aunt Hela standing at his side all of them in armor.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"_No, I'm not. Let's get on the train I will tell you when we are secure."_ Harry signed to the Gryffindor. He was very disturbed by what his foresight had shown him but it gave him clues on how to deal with the artifact that was controlling the basilisk.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, Susan!" Neville cried out running over to the two girls seated in the lounge.

"Welcome back Neville, good to see you Harry." Hermione smiled. It was the first Saturday since returning from Spring Break and all were gathered together. The teachers had been piling on the work to get ready for end of the year exams. They missed training this week due to the workload and even quidditch had been postponed.

Once everyone was sealed in their Headquarters Harry opened the mind stone. He transfigured his crown back into a locket for practical purposes. He was glad to see his MAGIC sisters up and on the mend but they had urgent things to discuss.

"_**Glad to see you both out of the Hospital wing."**_ Harry said sitting is his customary chair and it didn't take Jor long to slither up the chair wrapping himself around the young Jotun.

"We're not exactly cleared to be up but as long as we return to the Hospital wing after Lunch we'll be fine." Susan said sheepishly.

"_**Very well then shall we being?"**_

"Yes Prince Firsty."

"Ginny was ranting when she came back from Break." The twins said from the left of Harry.

"_**I had a run in with your sister. She did not like it when I told her to stop calling Neville a squib and to leave. On another note her bag brushed against my hand and I was over come with images of the future. I was gifted the power for foresight but it is not as reliable as a seers vision. So we still have to put in work to figure out what they mean and how to stop the Basilisks."**_

"Where did you get a new power?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

"_**I can not tell you that Malfoy it is beyond the scope of this realm. Anyways I have been writing notes on the vague images I saw and made copies for all." **_Harry waved his wand and the copies went out to the group.

"Vague indeed." Daphne hummed looking over the extensive notes. The Raven couldn't help but list all possible interpretations.

"Dear Big Brother you must relax." Luna sighed as she could see how stiff he sat and his aura was glowing a dark blue.

"_**Sorry just a lot on my mind. Where are we at with the fraud case against Lockhart?"**_

"Actually, Neo and Morpheus return yesterday with responses to our inquiries." Hermione smirked. "We were correct in our assumptions. These Stories were all about different witches and wizards that fought these dark creatures."

"Yes and strong Memory charms were performed on them so he could steal their glory." Susan added.

"It proves what a joke the man truly is. Good work Granger, Bones." Malfoy praised.

"Susie do you think your aunt can file charges against Lockhart?" asked Fred.

"I'm sure if we send her all our evidence she can open a case but it will take awhile before an actual arrest can be made."

"Brilliant I'll send Morpheus out tomorrow." George grinned.

"Then maybe that will satisfy the vision of Lockhart in cuffs." Neville smile to the right of Susan.

"Well Lokison, while you were off getting new powers us mere mortals were hard at work with making more potion patches. Also we have been shadowed by the Headmaster as of late." Draco commented as he added his own notes to the vision paper.

"_**Are you serious? That Old Man doesn't give up. Was anything compromised?"**_

"The training room was almost exposed." Fred confessed.

"But Butterfingers came flying in and scared off the old man by making sparks come out of his arms." George explained.

"_**Tazzers, again? Who the hell keeps putting Tazzers on my AI?"**_ Harry got up and went over to the robot that was on stand by. Malfoy rolled his eyes as the Raven shut down the robot and began to dissemble the sparky bit of the arm.

"Well tazzers aside, I believe lunch is almost ready. I had Butterfingers pick up Thai food, your favorite Harry." Hermione smiled as Fred lifted her up from her seat.

"George put me down I can walk." Susan protested.

"Sorry Susie, but until you either get clearance to be up and about or Neville grows some more muscles I am your humble servant." The twin chuckled as the two second years in question blushed.

"You too, Big Brother." Luna said gently pulling Harry from Butterfingers. "You need to eat more because when you get busy you forget."

"_**Alright Little Sister, Thai food sounds great."**_ The older Ravenclaw smile but he looked tired. He had a lot on his plate and he was still adjusting to his new powers. Hopefully he could figure out these visions and end this current Madness.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hello Harry." Harry looked up to see Ginny standing over him. He had been feeling stifled in the castle and was in the court yard studying in the fresh air. He forgot to make sure that he wasn't followed. Now he had to deal with his red headed stalker.

"**What do you want Weasley?"** He typed out on Friday.

"Look Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry for come on a little strong, but have to understand my side of things."

"**Your side, of what?"**

"The Light needs a strong symbol in these dark times. You-Know-Who is mounting an army and they are going to kill us all if you don't fight against him. You need a strong girlfriend by your side to support you. I can be that support you need. I am from a light Pureblood Family and no one would dare stand against us."

"**Weasley I have no need of a girlfriend. I am quite happy being single. Voldemort is dead and there is no army coming for me. These rumors are just that 'Rumors'. Now if you excuse me I am to meet Neville and the twins in the green houses."** Harry stood up from the stone table and was about to walk away when Ginny grabbed his hand and he was once again assaulted by images flashing through his brain. He barely had the strength to break the physical connection.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"**I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I got to go Weasley please leave me alone. I don't want your attentions and I never will."** Harry then turned and ran texting everyone to meet in ten minutes.

Butterfingers was waiting at the main doors of the castle in hover board mode. It took but a second to hop on without a missing a step before he was flying down the hallway to their headquarters. He used his private entrance and slumped into his chair shaking. Butterfingers changed shape and was moving around brewing some fresh tea to soothe his organic brother.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Are you okay?" Fred and George asked as they portal in carrying Hermione and Susan. The Gryffindors set the recovering girls in their seats and then went to their adopted little brother. They had never seen the Jotun so pale.

"Fred, wait until everyone is here that way he doesn't have to repeat himself." Hermione said gently. It wasn't long before others either entered the room by the door or portals.

"What happened? It wasn't easy to escape Professor Snape's mandatory house meeting?" Malfoy complained as he took his seat across from Harry.

"Shut up Draco just look at Harry; he's in shock." Daphne snapped. "Fred, George, seal the room. Luna stand back, his is leaking power. It is too strong and can harm you if you get to close."

"Yes Ma'am!" the twins jumped to attention as the others settled and waited for the Ravenclaw to come back to the waking world.

Harry took slow deep breaths and focused on clearing his mind. The visions unsettled him and his magic became overwhelming. He took the tea cup Butterfingers offered with a trembling hand and drank deep. After a good ten minutes he opened the Mind stone and turned to MAGIC assembled.

"_**Ginny has a soul artifact. You Humans would call it a Horcrux. It is incredibly dark magic and it is controlling the Basilisk."**_

"That's bad." Neville whispered shaking.

"No Shit Longbottom, That kind of dark magic was supposed to be lost in the dark ages." Malfoy snapped.

"Calm down Malfoy. Harry what can we do?" Hermione asked turning to the Ravenclaw.

"_**We need to get it away from Ginny. As long as she has it, it will leech off her soul and magic. Once we get it the only way to break the connection is to destroy artifact but that runs the risk destroying Ginny soul along with it. I need my Aunt's help with separating the two."**_

"We'll need away to contain it so it can not latch on to the rest of us." Susan suggested.

"Ginny is our sister,"

"We should be the ones to get it." Fred and George said determinedly.

"_**Be careful the artifact has great influence over her. I believe it is the same book I saw Lord Malfoy slip into her cauldron at the bookshop. At first I thought I was seeing things and that he was just finding a way to pick a fight. If it did have a second meaning than he would have hid the Horcrux among her books."**_

"I knew it was strange that my Father wanted to come with me to get my supplies." Draco groaned as he rubbed his temples to stave off an on coming headache.

"Won't she think it strange that it goes missing shortly after your encounter?" asked Daphne.

"Daphne is right Big brother. Time is our Ally not our Enemy in this situation. I have had words with Myrtle and she says she often see Ginny hiding in her bathroom talking to herself." Luna added.

"_**Who's Myrtle?"**_ Harry asked a bit confused.

"Luna is talking about Moaning Myrtle, she is the ghost of a student, who died years ago. She haunts the girl's bathroom on the Second floor. No one uses that bathroom because she gets upset real easily and will flood the room in an instant." Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been flooded out of that bathroom and was not amused.

"_**How long ago did she die?"**_ Harry was now very interested in the student ghost.

"I am not sure but her uniform is not old as in the founders' day but not as new as our uniform. What are you thinking Harry?" Daphne answered flipping her golden curls over her shoulder.

"_**One of the visions I had was a girl in a school uniform facing me and then she dropped to the floor. I though it was someone faint but what if she was killed by the person who set the basilisk free? What if I saw the past? No one has died since the chamber was open this time around and Malfoy said only one Muggleborn died the last time it was opened."**_

"That was fifty years ago Lokison. Are you sure?"

"_**It is the only thing that makes sense. Luna, talk with Myrtle and ask if she remembers anything about her death. It could give us a lead on who opened the Chamber."**_

"Of course Big Brother, but it's almost dinner time. The Headmaster has been watching us close as of late. He will notice if we do not show for the evening meal." The young Ravenclaw rose from her chair and too Harry's hand in hers now that his magic was once again calm.

"Lovegood is right; the crazy old man has been relentless in stirring up the house rivalries lately." Malfoy grouched.

"_**Then we better head back up stairs. Fred and George better get Hermione and Susan back to the Hospital wing before Madame Pomfrey raises the alarm." **_

"On it Boss."

"Whose Table is it tonight?"

"Slytherin Tonight. Crab and Goyle don't hog the food as much when you two sit with us." Daphne smiled as she and Draco took down the seals.

"Glad to know our products were successfully tested." George Smirked.

"Well have to try some our new stuff on them soon brother." Fred grinned.

"As long as it's not those puking pasties again. My robes reeked for two weeks after Goyle threw up on me." Draco bemoaned.

"No Worries Blondie we got something extra special for them." The twins chorused taking the open portal to the hospital wing. This was very unnerving to the Slytherin making his question if it might be worth it to skip dinner.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You both are an embarrassment to me and our Family!" Ginny ranted as she, Fred, George and Ron were all serving detention with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Ginny, it was a harmless prank." Fred defended

"Yeah no one would have gotten hurt if Ronnikins didn't freak out and tried to stomp on Crabbe." George explained.

"You turned him into a huge spider what was I suppose to do?" Ron yelled.

"Quiet all of you. This is detention and I want this room spotless. You are all lucky that I didn't write your mother. Seriously starting a Muggle brawl in the middle of the Great Hall, what were thinking? You all know better." McGonagall chastised.

"Sorry Professor." The Weasley four chimed as they continued to sweep, mop and dust without magic.

It took three hours to clean the classroom. The Twins wondered if it had ever been clean within the last century it was filthy. They finished faster than their siblings using a bit of sorcery to speed up their movements. This gave them the perfect opportunity to get the dark artifact away from Ginny's bag. Over the past week they had been watching their baby sister cling to her school bag. She never went anywhere without it. The Horcrux had to be in her school bag. Harry taught them a weight spell designed to mimic the weigh of an object in a sack once the object was removed. Harry said it was a spell his father created to steal stuff from his uncle. This was the perfect time to put it to good use. It would take a few hours before Ginny would know that the book was gone.

"I am impressed Fred and George. If only your Homework was as neat and clean as this floor." The Scottish witch inspected their work before dismissing the two.

"That's not fair they cheated?! They had to have used magic there is no way they got done faster than us." Ron yelled.

"Oh and how did they do that Mr. Weasley? I have had their wands since they entered the room for detention. Now if I were you I would worry less about your brothers and more on your chore." McGonagall glared after returning Fred and George's wands.

Once the Professor and their siblings were suitably distracted the twins set to work stealing the Horcrux from Ginny's bag. The speed spell was still active so their movements were undetected. They placed the book in a steal box that Draco and Daphne engraved protection runes on. This would keep the dark magic contained. It was close to curfew so they would have to give it to Harry during their Saturday Lunch. They were about to leave when Ron blocked their path.

"You two are up to something. You have been hanging out with that traitor Potter and I'm going to tell Mum."

"Oh Ronnikins always so Naïve."

"Lokison is his name and he's our friend."

"You can whine to Mum all you want but Dad knows and approves."

"So get back to work or we'll tell Mum how naughty you are being." The twins countered and walked passed their fuming brother.

They were about ten feet away when a voice called out to them. "You boys should be kinder to your brother. He is only trying to do right by way of the light."

"Headmaster, it's a surprise to see you." Fred nodded.

"You haven't been to this side of the castle in a while." George smiled hiding his nerves.

"Well I have been busy with the school board and such. Things seemed to have calm down as of late and the students that were petrified are recovering. I thought I would check on their well fair." Dumbledore's words sent chills down their spines.

"I'm sure they we glad for the concern Headmaster."

"It's almost curfew and we need to get going."

"Of course boys, pleasant dreams." The old man smile and continues on his way. Once the twins were at the stairs they ran all the way to the hospital wing.

They burst through the doors startling Hermione in her late night reading. Susan and the others in the hospital wing slept on. Fred was relieved to see that the younger Gryffindor was safe and fell to his knees at her side.

"Fred what's the matter?"

"Thank Merlin you are alright."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione looked to George for answers as Fred was wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"We just ran into the Headmaster he said he had been up here to check on the students that had been petrified. He was very ominous with his tone and how he looked off into the distance as if he was trying to remember something."

"Yes, he was here but nothing happened. If he was going to do something he would have tried if we were all asleep. I don't sleep well in the hospital wing so I am often up late reading. I had a short conversation with him and then he left once again. So you see I'm fine and Susan too."

"Neville will be happy to hear that." Fred said finally releasing Hermione.

"I'm sure he will. He visits Susan everyday and often stays to have lunch with her." Hermione whispered so the Hufflepuff would not wake to hear their gossip.

"Any bet on when he'll ask her out? I'm thinking maybe middle of your seventh year." George smirked.

"Susie is patient but not that patient. I think Four year on the train home." Fred put in his two cents.

"I think next year will be their year. Now both of you shove off curfew is in five minutes and if you loose us house points then I'll make you sorry!"

"As you wish My Lady." Fred bowed. George snickered at his brother's theatrics before he dodged the punch to his arm. He wonder when his brother would pop the question to the little book worm. Oh well until then he was going to tease the shit out of him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't like this Lokison."

"_**Malfoy you don't like any thing I do why should this be any different?"**_ Harry said as he set runes to the floor of Slytherin's Private study. They Study opened to MAGIC when the twins brought the Dark Artifact to Headquarters.

"It's different because we are standing alone in a founder's office at midnight about to open a Dark Artifact that could potentially kill us." The blond ranted sporting Muggle wear his godfather got him for the practical use of potion ingredient hunting. Draco developed a fondness for Muggle clothes as Jeans and pressed shirts allowed for freer movement.

"_**You don't have to be here. In fact I specifically told everyone that it was too dangerous for Mortals to handle."**_

"Well you can't do it by yourself! If you get killed everyone will say it's my fault for not keeping a better eye on the crazy Ravenclaw!"

"_**Odin help me. What did I do to be curse with this Slytherin's presence?"**_ Harry asked the heavens above trying to tune out the loud blond.

"Quit ignoring me Lokison!"

"_**Please shut up Malfoy I'm going to open the book now."**_ Harry stood back from the circle of runes and Draco dove behind the smaller boy. Taking a deep breath the Demi-God wave a hand on the book opened. At first nothing happen and then pages began to flutter on its own.

The pages stopped at the middle and ink began to pour out and onto the floor reforming and taking shape. The two Second years were standing in front of a former Hogwarts student. They both had their wands ready should this thing attack.

"So we meet at last Harry Potter." It spoke.

"_**My Name is Lokison actually and you must be Tom Riddle or should I call you Voldemort."**_ Harry glared.

"You speak yet your mouth does not move. How interesting. The girl told me of your flaw that you use muggle things to talk with, but you are not using it now are you. I can feel the power come off you in waves centered at your chest. I wish I had been placed in your care instead of that girl's. She is strong but you are more powerful. I could have taken it and made it my own giving me a stronger body."

"Tome Riddle you were the Orphan that had been sorted into Slytherin the same year as my Grandfather. He said you sought out the Dark Arts more than any Pureblood in our house you put fear into the whole house." Draco said looking up into the crazed form of his grandfather's former housemate.

"Ah, Baby Malfoy. Is Abraxas the whiner still alive? He would scare so easily when I would hold him over the lake. Always afraid the Giant squid would get him and the mermaids would naw at his bones."

"_**Riddle what do you want?"**_ Harry interrupted before Malfoy tried to defend his family honor.

"What I want is your magic and your soul to revive what was taken from me!" the Horcrux ranted. "I was a powerful Wizard! I was going to rule the world and show everyone that I was better then all of wizard kind and put those filthy Muggles in their place bowing at my feet. I was going to be great but I was stopped by a babe in arms. My soul shattered and scattered to the far winds. I had no choice but take what was given me. That girl is going to die and I will be reborn to start again."

"What do you mean Weasley is going to die?" Malfoy asked trying to see if the thing was lying.

"Since the beginning of the school year I have been pulling her essence and reforming myself. It was a little at a time at frist but as I got stronger I have been drawing more on her soul and magic. But I can feel it is harder to pull on her magic I guess I have you to thank for that. You separated me from the girl but no matter as we are still connected. It will just take a little longer to absorb her soul and life force but I have waited this long I can wait another week."

"Not if we destroy the book!" Malfoy shouted and Harry had to hold the blond back. Tom Riddle hit a nerve making fun of Malfoy's grandfather.

"You do that and the Basilisk will run wild and I still win."

"_**That's what you think. This ends tonight Riddle."**_ Harry vanished the roof of study exposing them all the sight of Asgard. Harry's muggle clothes shifted to his Asgardian Armor and his locket transformed into a crown once again with the Mind Stone shining brightly in the center. _**"I, Prince Haraldr of Asgard and Crown Prince of the Yggdrasil call to the Gate Keeper Heimdall. Please Send Prince Thor God of Thunder Protector of all realms and Princess Hela Goddess of Death and ruler of Niffleheim to My Side!"**_

Clouds gathered and thunder began to clash. Suddenly the room was blinded by a Rainbow light and when the light was gone there stood Thor battle ready and Mjolnir in hand with Hela standing tall as her death cape flowed around her. Being the goddess of death her sight locked on to the Horcrux before her and she was not happy at all.

"Haraldr, you have call and we have come; what do you need of us?" Thor asked not taking his eyes off the dark being before them.

"_**Uncle Thor we have to kill a basilisk before it kills any of the mortals in this school. Aunt Hela you have to separate this thing from the Mortal Girl that he is leeching off of. I believe this is a fragment of the soul of Tome Riddle that we took off of my professor last year." **_Harry said as he summoned his sword from the pocket dimension.

"Yes I can see that dear nephew. That old man has created a mess with dibbling in these dark arts. Go you and your uncle can take care of the beast. You Mortal child go find the girl who has been host this parasite and bring her here. I need the body if I am to reunite the two." Hela order and began her own preparations for battling a stubborn soul.

"Yes Madame." Malfoy bowed and ran out the door.

"_**Come on Uncle Thor I think I know where the Chamber is. When the connection to the book is broke the Basilisk will go mad and kill everyone in its path."**_ Harry called running out the door and to the left.

"Then lead on Haraldr. I am honored to fight by your side." The blond god smiled following the young god down the halls.

"Now Mortal, I can see you are strong to defeat a small child. Let's see how you do against the Goddess of Death." Hela Smirked at the trembling soul before her.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So this chamber is a relieving room?" Thor asked as they entered the girl's bathroom.

"_**No I think it is the entrance but I am not sure how to get in."**_

"That's because you aren't hissing." A voice said startling the gods.

"You must be Myrtle. Luna has spoken of you."

"And you are Haraldr God of Souls or such. She says you are a good person but I don't trust boys." The ghost floated in a circle around the two.

"_**Why is that Myrtle?"**_

"They are rude and mean to me. Just like that boy who came here hissing. I tried to tell him to go away but then nothing. I woke up a ghost and I have been here ever since." Myrtle turned her back on Harry.

"_**I'm sorry that happened. He released the Basilisk on you that's why you can't remember your death. Myrtle the whole castle is in danger and we need your help."**_

"You need my help? But I'm dead there is nothing I can do." The ghost turned back looking confused.

"_**We don't know where the entrance to the chamber is but I think you do. If you can remember where the boy was standing when he was hissing I think that where he let the Snake loose."**_

"Well I was over here hiding because my roommate was being mean to me again when I heard him came in." Myrtle floated toward the stall she had hidden in. "Then I stepped out and turned then nothing."

"_**You turned left facing the sink."**_ Harry smiled as he watched Myrtle. She may not remember but subconsciously she did. _**"Thank you Myrtle."**_

"Haraldr there is something strange about this one; the water does not run." Thor said trying to turn the faucet on.

"_**That has to be it. I bet Slytherin guarded the chamber with the language of snakes. Hiss, Hisss." **_(Open for me) Suddenly the sink move down and now there was nothing but a dark hole. _**"Uh that looks really far down."**_

"Fear not Nephew, Mjolnir will guide us down." Thor smiled pulling the boy close. The magic Hammer took flight and flew them into the darkness.

Once they landed Harry lit up the torches with his Lumos Maxims Spell. It was a long tunnel and the magic with in the walls was as old as the school herself. He could feel Hogwarts crying as the darkness was trying to take root within her.

"Haraldr look at this." Thor called drawing attention the large snake skin. "The beast must be very old to get to this size. I don't think Jörmungandr is this big when he's at full size."

"_**I haven't seen him at full size yet I try to keep him small and hidden from the rest of the school."**_ Harry shrugged as they walked deeper into the chamber.

"He is a grand sight. Your father would often race him in his snake form across the sea to see who was faster. Speaking of your father why did you not call for him? I am sure he would have loved to battle at your side."

"_**Father, would have been too distracted with my safety, plus the visions I have been getting only show you and Aunt Hela at my side. I believe that I will fight by my father's side when I am needed most. Until then I will follow the Norns guidance." **_Harry said hesitantly.

"Perhaps you are right; he is still very protective of you. Do you feel that?"

"_**Yes Uncle. The connection is being broken and the madness is taking over."**_

"Ready your Sword Haraldr, the beast is coming." Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter as the entered the main Chamber. This had to have been Slytherin's personal sanctum. Off to the side was a library and one of those old fashion desks that held private writings. There was a couch and fireplace. On the other side was a pool of water probably how the Basilisk got out of the chamber to wonder. In the middle of the center wall was the face of Slytherin carve into the rock. There was a sudden rumbling and the ground shook. Harry hoped that the castle could withstand a shock to its foundations.

"It is here. We must take out the eyes if there is any hope of victory."

"_**Well then it's a good time to test my daggers Father gave me for Christmas."**_ Harry sheathed his sword and summoned his daggers. The two warriors stood at the ready as the Giant Snake burst through the mouth of Slytherin screeching loud and hissing spraying its venom everywhere. Thor dove to the right and Harry dodge to the left throwing his dagger as hard as he could into the monster's left eye. It reared its head and attack Thor because he was the only one he could see. _**"Don't let it Bite you! Venom is Deadly!"**_

"Then let's see how it takes Mjolnir's bite." Thor jumped high and came down on the beast's head letting Mjolnir's lightning cover the snake. It screamed and thrashed but it was not done fighting. The Basilisk then set its limited sight on Harry who ran up the wall and push off stabbing his other dagger into its remaining eye. Then Thor swung his hammer at the head again but the Snake was strong. "It is a mighty beast Haraldr; are you well?"

"_**Just got whipped by the end of its tail. We need to somehow attack it from the inside out. Its skin is too thick for our attacks to works."**_ Harry panted trying to deflect the tail with his sword.

"You're right but how? There is nothing but stone all around us and your father will kill me if I let it eat you."

"_**Yeah, not a fan of being eaten."**_ Harry froze the tail sealing it in the pool making it immobile. Seeing the snake like stuck like that made him think of one of the castle's moving stair cases. _**"Uncle Thor I've got an idea!"**_

"Great Nephew I'd love to hear it as this beast wants to kill me right now." Thor dodged another of the Snake's attempt to bite him.

"_**Okay but have to promise not to tell father."**_ Harry ran up the back of the Basilisk after icing his shoes to have spikes. It wouldn't do to fall off because of no traction. Then doing Thor size jump in the air he thrust his sword straight down through the Snakes thick skull and into its jaw. _**"Now!"**_

"Right!" Thor stuck the sword with Mjolnir with all the Lightning he could conjure and fried the brain of the beast killing it for good.

"_**Thank Odin it's over."**_ Harry collapsed on the ground.

"Speaking of Fathers, where is your father's Snake?"

"_**Told him to patrol the outside of the castle, just in case the basilisk escaped us." **_ Harry panted he was feeling really drained. First he used a lot of magic containing The Horcrux and then using a lot of strength fighting a really old basilisk. His body felt like he could sleep for a week.

"You did well my adorable Nephew." Hela appeared at his side pulling him close. "I have the shard of the soul contained with the other piece of soul. The girl is alive and sleep with no memory of the Horcrux."

"_**Thank you Aunt Hela. I knew I couldn't do it without someone getting hurt."**_

"Wait a century or two and then you'll at least be able to contain souls without draining your magic. Thor get his sword and you had better not have damaged it with that cursed hammer of yours."

"Aye sister. But you know Father had the Dwarves of Nidavellir forge his sword. I doubt even Mjolnir can damage it." The Thunder god said as he climbed the corpse of the snake.

"Well at least the Old Ox did something right. I would have killed him if he gave Haraldr an inferior weapon."

"_**Aunt Hela…"**_

"Yes dear Haraldr, but old habits die hard. Now let us leave this place. I am taking you to Asgard for proper treatment. Your Grandmother had a feeling you would need her healing this evening."

"_**But I have school tomorrow…"**_

"Now Haraldr, you do not want to upset your Grandmother again by refusing treatment do you?"

"_**No I don't."**_ Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good. Now you should know that the Sorcerer is also on Asgard. He said that the Norms told him he would be needed in Asgard. Now we know why." The goddess helped Harry to his feet and Thor joined them.

"It was a fine Battle Nephew we shall celebrate your victory once you return from you schooling for the year." The Thunder God smiled placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded to Hela. The family of gods disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and away from this nightmare.

A/N: Happy Anniversary 'Child of Silence'! It has been One year since I started this Story and what a year it has been. I want to thank you dear readers for you kind words of inspiration and for joining me on this epic journey the Plot Bunnies have created. I have never had so much fun writing a story. I know there were a few hiccups with the 'Guest' Flamers bringing the buns down but we moved on and gotten stronger and they are already plotting the next chapter. While they are doing that Spider-bun My Newest Plot Bunny is going to work on GOST he wants to see a bot fight. He's too cute I can't deny him. Okay so thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing the Plot Bunnies love the food.


End file.
